


How Could One Will Cause So Much Chaos?

by darkoraclegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 194,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkoraclegirl/pseuds/darkoraclegirl
Summary: Newly emancipated 15 year old Harry Potter decides to get out of Britain for the summer and head to Vegas for his vacation, bringing along Tonks and Remus to keep him out of trouble and things he shouldn't be doing. Two days later Harry wakes up in a hotel room in bed with Tonks and a mystery woman, another mystery woman in the bathroom, Remus is missing, and next to no memory about what happened during the last two days. Want to know the whole story? Join Harry on this crazy ride to learn just what happened to Harry during those two days and what happens as a result of it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is made with permission from Blood Brandy of Fan Fiction. Its based on his challenge, except this one deals with Marvelverse instead of DCverse.**

 

 

**Name:Harry Potter's Vegas Vacation Challenge**

**Category:** Harry Potter  & Marvel and/or Animated/Movie Universe

 

Sirius fakes his own death (Hey, if a rat like Pettigrew can do it on his own, why can't Sirius when he can enlist pretty much anyone in the order to help?), and has his will enacted, emancipating Harry for one good reason.

To send Harry to Las Vegas (With Moony as a 'responsible' chaperone).

With a fake muggle ID in hand (Perhaps a glamor or two), the two take to the town. But in true 'The Hangover' fashion, Harry has too much to drink and blacks out, waking up a day or two later...with a wedding ring.

 

**Requirements:**

-Harry has to go to Las Vegas, Nevada (If you want, you can do a Fem!Harry instead)  **\- will be a semi-normal Harry by canon standards**

 

-Moony has to travel with him as chaperone (If you do Fem!Harry, you either have to have a Fem!Remus, or choose McGonagall or Tonks as chaperone) -  **We will have both Tonks and Remus as chaperones**

 

-Harry has to get married to a super, Villain or hero is your choice, but has no memory of the wedding.  **\- he will be married to two heros**

 

-He does NOT get a divorce for whatever reason (Wife talks him out of it, he really falls for her, magically binding, whatever reason you want)  **\- The marriages will be magically bonding, being drunk, along with the ones he married, it 'seemed like a good idea at the time'**

 

-Magical law is different outside Europe to allow for Magical Heros  **\- We plan for the heros to fall under SHIELD jurisdiction, which gives them protection from narrow minded countries like Britain.**

 

-Harry wakes up with no idea where Moony (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) is, but his wife says (s)he was at the wedding.  **\- Oh, one of them will know in this story, having contacts and what not, not to mention one will be a former law enforcement officer.**

 

-Harry's wife was completely (or at least mostly) sober when they were married.  **\- well, one of them was...lol**

 

-Harry gets married by an Elvis impersonator. -  **plenty of those in Vegas, lol**

 

-The Potter Luck strikes, Harry, while drunk, won a LOT of money at the casinos, and is in a comp-ed room when he wakes up.  **\- Of course he did, he wouldn't be Harry if he didn't cause panic and mayhem wherever he went xD**

 

-The Potter Luck strikes again, Harry and his wife have to fight someone before they even leave Vegas, and win quickly thanks to Harry.  **\- There are plenty of mob bosses in Vegas, I am sure one of them could hire Beetle...**

 

**Forbidden:**

-No Slash for Harry(Nothing against Homosexuals, but it seems a lot of HP/DC crossovers are guy on guy) -  **Don't know about Oracle, but I sure don't want to read let alone write slash, again, nothing against Gays or Lesbians, but, doesn't mean I want to read about it** [ **=w** ](http://piratepad.net/ep/search?query=w) **=**

 

**Reccomended:**

-Takes Place either in August of fifth year, or during winter break, which I think would be easiest to work it in  **\- will be set after 5th year ends during the summer before 6th**

 

-The Statute of Secrecy was signed in before the Revolutionary War (Which is true, according to HP wiki it was signed in 1692), so it at least doesn't apply/isn't enforced in America outside the 13 original colonies or not at all in America.  **\- I think we can work that MACUSA is a bit more....lenient, with Mutants and 'heros' with Magical Powers then Britian would be**

 

-Harry's wife should probably be at least aware of magic  **\- Two of them will be**

 

-Remus (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) gets drunkenly married  **\- Oh yes he will, and quite the surprize it will be too!**

 

-Probably easiest to stick with one wife, but if you can make more work, I won't stop you.  **\- Oh, with what we have planned, it will be more amusing...**

 

** ~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~ **

** ~Vegas, 2009, July 19th~ **

****

Harry groaned as he slowly woke up, his head felt like someone had taken a beaters bat, and then proceeded to beat at his head, with a bludger attached to the end of it. As he slowly shifted on the bed, he groaned happily into the soft pillows....that is he did, until he heard a responding moan after he stopped moving. Frowning, Harry moved his arms...or at least, he TRIED to. Apparently one was pinned between two other pillows, and the other was currently underneath something soft and fabric like that seemed to be quite heavy, implying there was quite a bit of weight resting on his arm.

Opening his eyes slowly Harry wondered for a moment if the killing curse would be a mercy right now as the light of the room quickly blinded him. After a moment of adjusting Harry pulled his one arm out from under the fabric and found his glasses, slipping them into place and looking at the room around him. It appeared to be a very high end room with a big gambling theme going for it. Turning slightly to try to go back to sleep and hopefully lose the horrible migraine he had, Harry froze when he noticed where his other hand was. What he originally thought was two pillows were in fact two breast just barely covered by a bra, and Harry had curled his hand around one of them as he had been turning. Lifting his eyes from the breast, Harry found himself looking at the face of a woman he didn't know. 

The young woman was a teenage looking girl with a tanned skin complexion and an athletic and well-fit build. She had long dark brown hair that was currently loose and splayed out everywhere. As he tried to move his arm, she murmured in her sleep and hugged his arm tighter. This action caused Harry to blush a deep crimson, after all, first, he didn't know the woman, and secondly, they were in a very intimate position. As Harry tried to wiggle free, his head pushed against the pillows again, and this time, he heard a moan, before a voice he knew well groaned and then said the following words, "Stop that Harry, we can play more later..." Harry gulped in fear, that had sounded a lot like Nym.

Turning his head slightly, and lifting it when he noticed his hand wasn't the only thing touching breasts Harry found that he had been resting on Nym's and that made his blush darken considerably further. Harry quickly tried to recall just what the hell had happened but all he could come up with was a huge blur. That was about the time he heard the shower turning off and his eyes whipped to the door the sound had come from, dreading what was about to leave the bathroom. Part of him almost hoped it would be Remus, and that he'd be able to explain everything to Harry and also make sure the mystery woman in bed with Harry and Tonks wouldn't get the wrong idea.

From the bathroom came a red headed woman in a towel. At first she didn't seem to notice Harry was awake and could see her clearly as she began to remove the towel. However Harry's sudden gasp as he covered his eyes quickly put a stop to that.

"Ah, your awake finally," the woman said, a hint of amusement in her voice, "Though, given the hangover I had, I imagine yours must be quite worse, given that, when I had met up with you, you had been drinking for quite a while already," she sounded kind of disapproving as she finished. "Though, I must say, I was quite surprized when I woke up and saw just how much you had won," now she sounded quite amused, and looked it too.

"Won?" Harry questioned softly and questioningly. Seeing his confused look, the red head smiled sadly, "You really don't remember much do you?" she asked, getting a shake of the head in response, "To be honest, my memory is...kinda fuzzy too," she said, sounding like she was disturbed by the notion of her memory being 'fuzzy', "I can say you cleaned out no less then thirteen casinos, and when you cleaned out the fourteenth, they comped you a room, in the obvious hopes of eventually winning back some of their ill gotten money," she said with an amused smirk when she saw the dumbfounded look on Harry's face. Then she suddenly had a look of realisation on her face, "Oh, there was also those two animals you won, one was a giant egg, with scale like patterns on it, and the other was some kitten of a breed I have never seen before..."

"Fourteen casinos?" Harry repeated in shock. He'd cleaned out fourteen casinos? Had someone slipped him Felix Felicis without him knowing it? Shaking off the shock Harry turned to what she had just finished saying. An egg with scales? That sounded almost like a dragon egg. And what was this about a kitten? "Um, sorry to have to ask this miss, but who are you?" Harry asked her, trying not to think about how he was in bed with one of his chaperones as well as a young woman he'd never met before, and Remus was still unaccounted for.

The red head sighed, and shook her head, "Sorry to break this to you, but, we got married, all four of us," she said, and not seeing his look of horror, added, "Already checked the marriage certificates, they said something about being bound by Vows of Magic or something," she sounded a bit irritated by that, almost angry, "That pink haired woman whose breasts your resting on is one of the witnesses as is Laura who currently has your arm wedged between her own," she paused for a moment, "I remember you taking us to a district I never heard of before in the city, and getting me a drink of something called Ogden's Old Firewhisky, after that, everything is a blur, and even I can't recall what happened, I only know that when I woke up on top of you, I scoured the room, had to stay clear of the kitten though as its claws need to be trimmed," she finished. Inwardly, she was cursing herself for getting drunk and somehow married to the target she had been sent to investigate.

Thinking back Harry vaguely recalled a bottle or two of fire whisky appearing at some point, however anything after that was still blurry to him. "You still haven't told me who you are?" He was doing his best not to think about the news that he's married to both of the mystery women and Nym. After all if he actually tried to think about it, Harry was sure that he would have a heart attack. He was dreading what Remus would say or think when he learned of this, after all Remus had always looked at Harry almost as a son. For Harry to get married to three women at the age of fifteen might just kill him.

The woman smiled, "Well, my name is Natasha, Laura is the one with brown hair, and the other woman is someone you know," suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Natasha, in a blur, grabbed an outfit off the pile next to Harry and then went to answer the door. Harry in the meantime, looked around the room as best he could, and saw dozens of duffle bags bearing various Casino logos on them, some of them were mundane, but some of them were ones that were owned by magicals, something he gulped at as he had been told to stay clear of those ones by Remus, apparently in his drunken state, he had ignored that advice.

The door opened and Natasha almost sighed in relief when she saw it was Coulson, thankfully without Clint, though she had a feeling he wasn't too far behind.

"Given how long you've been off the grid for and where I found you, I trust this will be an interesting story?" Coulson questioned before looking past her to the bed. Upon seeing Harry and the two sleeping women though, Coulson frowned and turned back to Natasha. "Start talking," He ordered like he was talking to a child who'd done something they shouldn't have.

Natasha sighed, knowing how bad this looked as well as being against the rules. "I'll get dressed and then tell you everything I know in the hall. Don't want to wake the other two," She then turned and returned to the bathroom. Though she didn't have any problems getting dressed in front of Coulson and she had clearly been naked in front of her new husband before, Natasha wanted the privacy to get her thoughts in order as well as try to recall more.

Coulson mean while stepped into the room and shut the door before giving Harry a small nod. "Rough night?" He asked, trying to put the young man at ease, if only just a little.

Harry shook his head sadly, "Can't even tell, last thing I remember is arriving in Vegas and hitting up one of the casinos with my chaperones," he said, not seeing the frown that marred Coulson's face at the mention of chaperones.

"How old are you son?" Coulson was almost dreading the answer, for if it was lower then what he was hoping for then it would mean a great deal of trouble for Natasha and the two women in bed with the young man.

"Fifteen sir," Harry answered, rubbing at the side of his head with his free hand, trying to nurse the headache that was developing.

Coulson let out a sigh of relief at that. While still young it wasn't as bad as it could be, though he was slightly worried about what Natasha was going to do once she learned of this.

Natasha stepped out of the bathroom at that point, clearly having not heard a word of what was said and walked towards the door. "I'll just be outside if the other two wake up," She told Harry before opening the door and stepping out with Coulson. Once in the hall and a few feet from the door Natasha turned to Coulson and sighed, "I really don't recall much after being offered Ogden's Old Firewhisky. Just how long was I off the grid for?" She knew it had to be more than 24 hours at least, otherwise Coulson wouldn't be here in person.

"Two days," Coulson answered simply. "What do you know of that young man in there?" He questioned her.

"From what I read on the marriage certificate his name is Harry Potter, he seems to be British which suggests he may have been the target I was sent to investigate. Other than that, I don't really recall much else that I could've learned.

Coulson sighed, "So then you don't recall his age I take it?"

Natasha frowned, "His age?" She asked, not liking the way this seemed to be going. "Why do you ask?"

Coulson sighed, "When I asked him he told me he's fifteen, and he wasn't lying," Coulson would've been able to tell if he had been.

Natasha's eyes went as wide as plates at that. "What?!" She shouted before cursing to herself. She'd gotten herself married to a teenager alongside two other women. When word of this gets around Shield, she knew that there would be no shortage of comments and rumors about her. Hell, just Clint alone was going to be bad enough.

Coulson did his best to hold back an amused smile; after all it took a lot to shake Natasha like this.

Meanwhile inside the room, Harry was once more trying to free his trapped hand without waking the woman holding it, however every time he thought he was about to escape her hold she would tighten it and pull him a little closer. At the rate this was going Harry was sure that he would soon be face first in her chest.

"You just can't get enough, can you Harry?" Harry tilted his head and found Nym smirking down at him. "Can't even let us girls have some rest before you jump us again," She teased.

"What? No! No, I swear this isn't what it looks like!" Harry cried, wishing Natasha would come back and help him.

Nym laughed before winching, "Oh, feels like a banshee is screaming up a storm in my head," Nym groaned before crawling out from under Harry and looking around. "Huh? Where's the other one? Nat I think her name was?" Nym questioned, noticing that not only was Natasha missing from the bed, but so too were her clothes.

"A man showed up at the door and she stepped out to talk after getting dressed," Harry answered, "Um, help?" Harry waved to his trapped hand.

Nym gave him a thoughtful look, "Well, I could help you out. Or, I could go clean myself up..." She said with a grin before running to the bathroom and shutting the door.

"No!" Harry called after her before groaning and flopping onto his back, his head actually landing on a real pillow this time. He turned to look at Luara and sighed, "Now what do I do?" Harry thought about using his wand, however a quick look around revealed it lying on the table on the other side of the room. "Bugger!" There was that plan out the window.

As Harry tried to get free a little more subtly, he failed to notice that the 'kitten' that Nat had mentioned had jumped onto the bed and was currently curling up next to his foot. When he did notice it, he realised instantly what it was, he had studied them back in third year when Remus had taught them about dark creatures, and in his fourth year when he started Care of Magical Creatures and had studied the book once Hagrid had shown how to disarm it. The 'kitten' that Harry had won, was a fucking Nundu kit. Needless to say, he screamed, loudly, causing the 'kitten' to glare at him in irritation.

Hearing the scream Natasha and Coulson raced back to the room while Nym ran out of the bathroom with a towel barely wrapped around her soaked body, her wand at the ready. Luara, meanwhile shot up and seemed to go on the defense, her claws at the ready, realizing his hand was now free Harry jumped off the bed and scrambled for his wand. He wasn't sure just what the Nundu kit would do and he didn't want to be unarmed if it tried to hurt one of them. However to his surprise the kit simply curled up and went to sleep on the bed.

Natasha, who had drawn her gun before entering sighed and put her weapon away. "Really? The cat scared you?" She asked Harry with a raised brow and look of disbelief.

"That's not a cat, that's a bloody Nundu!" Nym told Natasha, "And their extremely dangerous,"

Luara looked down at the now sleeping kit and put her claws away. "I don't think it's waking up anytime soon," She said as she carefully got off the bed, picking up a sheet that had fallen from the bed and wrapping it around herself to cover her underwear. Turning to everyone she sighed as the last of her hangover cleared up but the memories were still very foggy. "So, someone want to tell me what exactly happened to me?" She asked those in the room.

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to be the one to tell her about the marriage or not, then again he wondered just what she did remember as well as how much did she know about him being a wizard and Nym being a witch. Did Natasha know? And who was this man who came looking for Natasha? And perhaps the most important question of all, where the fuck was Remus during all fo this?

Nym cleared her throat getting everyone’s attentions, "Seems to be that I am the only one who even remotely remembers what happened two days ago," she said, ignoring the shocked looks of Laura and Harry, "So, after the Fearless One over there arrived, we hit up some casinos, he got offered a drink, more gambling happened, followed by more intense drinks, followed by meeting Laura who was apparently looking for someone and decided Harry was a good friend to hang with, then meeting Natasha over there, followed by hitting up a several more casinos, some of them of questionable ownership, followed by even more drinking, and, well, last thing I remember after that, was an Elvis Impersonator. I do recall Remus being there too with some woman with jet black hair and that made him seem small by comparison, after that, well, it’s kind of a blur, I vaguely recall casinos, chases by groups of men and women with guns, and lots and lots of drinks..." she finished, then blushed when she saw the shocked looks of everyone. "What?" she asked intelligently.

Harry did his best to shake off his shock, "Nym, where is Remus now? And who was that woman he was with?" As far as Harry knew Remus didn't know anyone in Vegas, and it's not like he's very social able most days.

Nym shrugged, "Haven't the foggiest," she said simply, "We got separated when he and his date went off to some motel after the impersonator, they seemed very close last I recall..." she said.

"We should track him down quickly then as he may remember more about what happened. I'll ask some of Shield’s contacts here to look into where he might be," Coulson said before looking to Harry. "Best to find your other chaperone before something else happens to you." Coulson then took out his phone and stepped back into the hall.

"Chaperone?" Laura questioned before looking to Harry, "You have a chaperone?" She questioned.

Natasha sighed, "Turns out our new husband is only fifteen years old."

"Husband?" Laura questioned confusingly, she was unclear on what exactly happened. "Congratulations, your married!" Nym said with a cheeky grin in reply.

Laura looked from Nym, to Natasha, to Harry, and back again, as if trying to figure out which one of them might've planned this little joke. However when Natasha brought over the marriage certificate for her to see Laura had to shut her eyes and take a long slow breath. "Who's idea was this?" She asked her new spouses.

Nym scratched the side of her face embarrassedly, "I MAY have suggested to Harry that, when in Vegas, get married, but, I swear, it was a joke though!" she said, she then took hold of the certificates, and swore, loudly, "FUCKING BUGGER!" she cursed as she saw exactly what the certificates said if you had magic.

"What now?" Harry sighed as he dropped into a plush armchair in the room. He really couldn't handle any more surprises right now, and to make matters worse his migraine had grown greatly in the last half hour.

Laura decided to search for her phone, she had to make a call to a certain someone and at least try to explain things to them, if for no other reason than someone with more understanding of this kind of thing could help then for the simple fact that at least she would get to talk with someone she knows before she loses her mind.

Natasha sighed to herself, knowing that whatever was about to come out of the pinkette's mouth next was only going to make things even worse. Natasha was really wishing now that Clint had been the one to take this mission. At least then she could be the one to laugh at what happened, rather than be a 'victim' of it.

Nym sighed heavily, "It seems we went to one of the magical churches that have a sick sense of humor," she said, only to be cut off by Natasha, who narrowed her eyes at the use of the word magical, like it confirmed something for her.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Natasha asked. She had looked over each certificate carefully and found nothing that would suggest they had gone some place with a 'sick sense of humor'. However, she did remember that they had been in the magical part of Vegas last she could recall. So perhaps it had been some magical Elvis that had married them.

Nym sighed, and put the certificate down, "Apparently, the bastard who married us, included one thing, and discluded something else," she said, "He included a part that could only be read or seen by those who have magic, and not by those without," she then paused, "What he did not include, was a divorce clause," she said, "OR an option for annulment," she concluded.

Natasha's eyes narrowed, "You mean to tell me that the one who married all of us, made sure we couldn't get out of it?" She questioned, doing her best not to pick up anything and break it in anger. She had already done one, maybe two, stupid things that were unlike her, no need to add a third to the list.

Laura had been part way through a text when Nym explained what she'd found, causing her to look up in confusion. As far as she knew wasn't it illegal to do something like that? To trap people in a marriage that only happened because they were drunk out of their skulls? Though what did she really know about this sort of thing? Not like she spends her days thinking about getting married or what laws there are out there regarding marriage.

Nym sighed, "Sadly, the magical world is governed by different laws then the Muggle one," she said, "In this case, the church we went to, was free to dictate the terms of the certificate because apparently, the Witless Wonder over there, didn't specify what type of marriage we wanted, at least, that’s what I gather from reading the marriage contracts, considering they say 'polygamous marriage' happened on the certificates, which, again, is more common in the magical world, then the none magical," she groaned.

The trio of women turned when they suddenly heard a light banging sound and found Harry banging his head off the coffee table mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid, stupid, stupid'.

"Wait, didn't you say that you were the one to put the idea into his head?" Laura pointed out to Nym after sending the text she'd been typing. "And since you remember more than the rest of us clearly you had to have been more sober then us."

Natasha sighed and rubbed the sides of her head. This was just getting worse and worse by the minute. She was now trapped in this four way marriage all because she had married at least one magical person. Coulson wasn't going to like this when he returned.

Nym sighed, then her face brightened, "You know what, as bad as this is, it COULD be worse," she said, smiling as she finished.

"Couldn't it be worse?" Harry questioned. "Nym I'm fifteen years old with three wives, a Nundu kit, a dragon egg," Here Harry held up said Egg having found it under the coffee table, "And Remus is missing and was last seen with some woman, I clearly went to some of the casinos he warned me against, and to top it all off, we can't end the marriages! If there is worse than this then please, kill me now," Harry grumbled.

"You think you have it bad? Once this spreads to my coworkers as well as to my one friend I'm going to be the biggest laughing stock ever. Not to mention what my boss is going to say when he hears of this," Natasha pointed out.

"I think I have it worse for reasons I won't mention as I don't want to give any of us anymore reason to be horrified with what's happened." Laura said before her phone went off. Reading the text she sighed. "Great...Now he's on his way here and expecting answers that I don't have."

Nym sighed, "Your own problems aside, which are now, technically, family problems, it COULD be worse, we could be married to someone who isn't as nice and honorable as Harry," she said, "First thing we should do is properly introduce ourselves, and share our lives, I mean, we are stuck together, so, if we can't share each other’s secrets, who can we share with, right?" she finished with a shrug.

Natasha, Laura, and Harry looked at each other and sighed, after all Nym did have a point. They were stuck with each other for better or worse, so they might as well try to get to know each other. However as the three thought this through they also thought about all the trouble and chaos in their own lives.

"I need to speak to my boss before I can disclose anything to the three of you," Natasha said, "In my line of work I handle a lot of things that the public are not allowed to know. This will be something you will all have to get use to with me," Natasha shrugged.

Harry sighed, trying not to think of just what her job might be. "I have had a mad man trying to kill me since I was a baby. Both he and his followers may come after all of you. Just figured I'd warn you," Harry wished he hadn't needed to tell them this but once word got out that the 'Boy Who Lived' was now a married man, he was sure that Death Eaters would be coming for his new wives.

Laura stared at Harry for a moment before figuring she should get one of the biggest things about herself out of the way, "I'm a mutant," She wasn't going to go any further then that until she got a better understanding of her new little family. Though in truth being a mutant might be almost as big a shock to them than the other thing she has to tell them about sooner or later. It all really depends on just what the other three have been through in their lives.

Nym smiled, "I'm a metamorphmagus," she said, "And I know what mutants are, but, meh, who cares, your still a nice person, right?" she replied with a smirk, then she turned to Natasha, "As for you, so long as your boss doesn't try to control Harry through you then were cool, right Harry?" she finished. To which Harry gave a responding nod, he already had problems with Dumbledore, the letter from Sirius had said as much when he was notified of the Will Reading by the Goblins. "Oh, also Harry is quite heroic, despite his age he has accomplished things only a mythical hero would have been said to accomplish!" she boasted proudly, to which Harry hid his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"Nym!" Harry said, "I'm not that special, and the things I did were not alone!" he tried to protest. Nym scoffed, "Yeah, right, nothing special, and not alone, well, your half right on the second one, while you did have help, you always ended up facing the big baddies alone!" she countered. Neither saw the confused looks on Natasha or Laura's face.

Natasha wondered just what kind of person she'd ended up married to. Not just with Nym, but with Harry as well. She would have to look into the British magical world and see just what Harry had done to make Nym make such a claim.

Laura on the other hand was use to people doing things that others would expect some kind of fantasy hero to do. After all many mutants had mutations that could be mistaken for some kind of magic or something.

Coulson returned to the room at that moment, "Well, I've managed to track down your other Chaperone. Though it would seem he's gotten himself into some trouble." When Coulson noticed Harry's look of concern he held up a hand to stop any questions. "He's fine, hungover like the rest of you, but in one piece, though he does seem to have been arrested. I didn't hear what the charges were, however we should be able to bail him out," Coulson assured Harry.

Harry sighed in relief, glad to hear that Remus was alright. He then recalled what Nym had said about Remus before. "What about the woman he was with when we last saw him? Is she locked up in jail too?"

Coulson shook his head, "There was no mention of her being with him. It's possible she was away when he was arrested," he replied.

Harry sighed, "Well, we were just getting to know one another," he said, he then turned to Coulson, "Uh, sir, whatever your name is, could you leave the room while we get dressed?" he asked before grabbing his own clothes and heading to the bathroom.

"I'll make sure there's a car ready for all of you when you're ready to get his chaperone out of jail. Just find me down stairs when you’re ready," Coulson told Natasha before leaving, shutting the door behind him. He still found some amusement with this, though there were a lot of questions he knew would need to be answered later.

When Harry finished changing, he opened the door a crack and asked, "Are you done changing?" only to hear Nym say, "See, honorable!" in reply.

"Yes Harry we're finished," Natasha told him. When Harry came out Natasha looked at the stuff they had in the room with them, "We can leave everything here while we go get the guy you mentioned out of jail. Just put the sign on the door that cleaning isn't needed or whatever it says these days," Natasha told him.

"Is it really alright to leave that cat alone?" Laura asked as she looked at the still napping kit on the bed.

Nym shrugged, "Usually their supposed to be quite vicious, I think, this one is pretty tame by comparison," she said, "Either way, we'll get some books or something on them later, maybe contact MACUSA about help with relocating it," she said in reply. Then she turned to Harry, "Ready dear?" she asked with a teasing tone and a big smirk, causing Harry to groan.

** ~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~ **

****

** ~LVPD Headquarters a half hour later~ **

To say Harry was unamused, was like saying that waking up in Vegas with no memory and being married to three beautiful women was a cake walk. It seemed that after they left the hotel, the mysterious tall woman that Nym had seen with Remus had arrived ahead of them, and was currently holding a police officer three feet off the ground while the others surrounded her; meanwhile, she looked highly annoyed, though also slightly amused. "You will bring me the one know as Remus Lupin now, or I shall drag this one down to Helheim when I return there!" she ordered.

Harry and co were stunned for a moment by what they were seeing. Sure, Nym could remember the woman; however the memory was in pieces. But to see her holding one officer in the air while being surrounded by others and making threats was something else.

Shaking off the shock and amazement Harry walked over to the woman. "Um, excuse me, miss? Are you the one that we last saw Remus with?" He asked her.

The woman turned her head and, upon seeing Harry gave him a smile. "Ah yes, I remember you, the young man under his care. I take it you too are here to have him freed from his confinement?" She questioned, still holding the one officer in the air, only now the ones surrounding her were looking back and forth between her and Harry.

Harry nodded, "Yes, could you, uh, please put him down? I don't think they will help us if you keep holding him up there like that."

The woman looked to the one she was holding before nodding with a sigh, "I suppose you would know better than I how to go about having him released," She said before dropping the officer like a rock.

Natasha walked over to Harry, a little weary of the tall woman, and turned to the officers gathered around them. "Who do we need to speak to about the release of Remus Lupin?" She questioned.

Not wanting to be threatened or humiliated any further the officers quickly pointed them to the chief’s office.

The group, including Coulson and the tall woman, quickly headed for the office. Harry and Nym wondering just what Remus had done to be arrested. After all, it's not like it could be anything that bad, right? It was Remus, clean as a whistle and as soft as a Flobberworm, surely this was a case of mistaken identity, right?

When they got to the office of the Chief, it was to see a very muscular and tall man, whose shirt didn't cover all of his bulging arms. The plaque on the front of his desk said his name was Chief Idris Bogo.

** ~Song start: Naruto OST 2 - Fooling Mode~ **

"So, your here for that man who only gave his name as Remus Moony?" Bogo asked gruffly and seriously.

"We are, though I can't imagine what he could've done to get himself arrested. He's never done anything that would even make anyone look at him with disapproval...well, anything he could control anyway," Harry answered. "Are you sure your men weren't mistaken when they arrested him?" Harry could almost sense the tall woman's annoyance at how long this was taking. He really wanted to ask why she had come to get Remus, but he figured this wasn't the best time to do that.

Cheif Bogo snorted, "Trust me, his name is Remus, he said as much before spelling it out by taking a shit," the man grunted out, though there was a hint of amusement in his tone now, "Managed to cobble together all the recordings of the man's antics while intoxicated," he said, missing the face palm from Harry, and the snickering from Nym, "Don't know what he drank, but whatever it was gave him the time of his life, no less then seventy five misdemeanor charges, including but not limited to small time property destruction, defecating in public, public indecency, public nudity, multiple counts of trespassing, multiple counts of petty theft under ten dollars each, multiple counts of graffiti, and quite a few other misdemeanors," he said, not seeing the looks of shock on Nym and Harry's faces when he finished.

The tall woman was not impressed when the police chief finished, "Typical, I come to Midgard for vacation, with Odin's blessing, only to end up married, and to a man who cannot hold his mead either..." she said with a groan of disapproval.

Harry and Nym turned to the tall woman in shock at that… "Married?!" The both asked, not believing that Remus had gotten married after getting drunk just like they had, along with his many crimes.

The tall woman nodded, "Yes, he is my husband." She then turned back to chief Bogo. "Where is my husband? I want him released right this instance."

"That's not how this works," Natasha sighed before turning to Bogo. "That's quite the list of charges for one person. I trust the recordings your men collected are clear enough to hold up in court?"

"I would rather Remus not have to go to trial," Harry sighed. "Can’t we bail him out?" Harry questioned Bogo hopefully.

Bogo actually smirked now, "To be honest, all the chaos he caused two nights ago gave my men some much needed training, and his antics were all recorded, so long as you promise to let us keep a copy, we could drop the charges, you have no idea how many requests we got for a copy of the recording," he laughed, "We would drop all charges, provided that, should he ever visit this city again, he be monitored by someone and kept AWAY from any drinks that contain alcohol," here he looked pointedly at the tall woman, who merely glared in response and replied with, "If he does come back to this realm, he wouldn't be allowed to touch so much as a drop," the woman said harshly, causing Harry and Tonks to wonder just how she and Remus met two days ago. "Oh, and I request a copy of the recording too," the tall woman added.

"I want a record too please. I simply can't believe Remus would do any of that until I see it for myself." What Harry wasn't saying was that he was looking forward to seeing how bad Remus got while drunk, he was sure it was going to be good for a laugh later. Nym was also sure to get a good laugh out of it as well, and then there was how Sirius would react when he found out of course.

Natasha could tell what was actually going through Harry's head, and it wasn't just seeing for himself what Remus had done, but she wasn't going to call him out on it. Though she did kind of wonder just what kind of person this Remus guy is. After all both Harry and Nym seemed to be of the mind that he would never do anything like what Bogo had claimed he'd done. She might just have to look at that footage herself…at least once anyway.

Coulson also knew just what Harry actually wanted the footage for, but since Natasha wasn't saying anything on the matter he would either. Truth be told Coulson had already seen a little of the footage Bogo had spoken of, having looked over the arresting footage as well as the security footage from when Harry arrived in Vegas to be sure that he had gotten the location of Remus. Needless to say Coulson was very amused at what the seemingly quiet man had gotten into from the short video Coulson had been able to see.

Laura raised a brow at the request for the footage, but decided to stay out of it. It wasn't like she knew this Remus person, not as far as she knew that is, so it was best she stay out of it for now and in any case she had something else on her mind. Like the person coming to see her about her sudden marriage. Laura was certain that whatever Remus had done would quickly be forgotten once HE found them. She still wasn't even sure what she would say to him when she sees him.

Nym was of two minds, while she liked Remus, she was married to Harry, and honestly, she wasn't able to tell which of the two was a better option, despite her recent marriage, though, granted, Harry would keep things interesting, Remus was proving to be the amusing fish that got away. Granted, she was sure she would have been happy with Remus, but, to be honest, Remus was a bit…boring.

Bogo smiled and nodded, he then tapped his intercom, "Clawhauser," he said, "Contact the drunk tank, and have Remus Moony cleaned up and brought to my office please," he said, then he turned to the tall woman, "Given he is your husband, would you care to tell me your name?" he asked.

"Hela Lupin, well, it is now I guess," the woman said, as she took out her marriage certificate and looked at it, then she turned to the other four who had been recently married, "Interesting, it states you four were witnesses at our wedding..." she paused when she read the last name of Harry's that was on the certificate, "You wouldn't happen to be THE Harry Potter, would you?" she asked.

Harry raised a brow, surprised both that they had been at Remus's wedding as well as that Remus's new wife knew who he is. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"As in Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans?" Hela asked cautiously, her tone declaring that this was as much a statement of fact as it was a question.

Now Harry was really curious as to how she knew him and his family. "That's right, those are my parents. Why do you ask?" Harry asked her.

Hela smirked, "Father will be so happy to know you are alive and well, a bit angry that he didn't get to attend your wedding, and that you wedded so young," she said, finishing with a tone of amusement, "Father has been searching on and off the last fifteen years for news of you," she said, smiling now, "I am your half-sister, Hela Lokisdaughter," she said, "Our father will be pleased I have found you," she then tilted her head, "May I see your certificates for a moment?" she asked.

Natasha handed over the certificates, which she had grabbed when they were leaving the hotel, just in case. "Here they are," she said.

Hela took them, and looked at each one before smiling, "Just as I thought, each of your last names was changed when you married my half-brother here," she said, completely missing the fact that Harry was still shocked that his father was alive, and that he may not be James Potter's son, as well as having a half-sister.

Natasha cast a glance at Nym before turning back to Hela, her new sister in law. "What do you mean our names changed?" She had been too busy looking for signs that the certificates were fakes to notice the names on the papers back when she had looked them over.

Hela smirked at her new sister in law, "Well," she said, holding up the first one, "This one says Nymphadora Potter nee Tonks," she said, smirking when Nym twitched at the usage of her full first name, she then held up the second, "This one says Laura Peverell nee Logan-Kinney," she then held up the third and final certificate, "And this one, says Natasha Gryffindor nee Romanova," she held in a smirk as she saw the look of realisation in Harry's eyes, and then smiled as his face met the desk…loudly.

Natasha was the first to turn to Harry with a raised brow. "Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor? Why is it that only one of us has your actual last name?" In her experience someone with that many last names was usually in her line of work.

"Laura Peverell? Why did I get that name?" Laura thought it sounded rather odd, though she was more questioning because she too wanted to know why they were all different even though they married the same person. She just didn't want to sound like she was repeating Natasha's question.

Coulson was on his phone looking up the other two last names. He'd already looked up the Potter family as far as he could from his phone, now he wanted to know what he could of the other two.

Harry sighed, "The letter from my godfather, mentioned that I was the last of three families, the Houses of Gryffindor, Peverell, and my own family, he hinted at there being the possibility that there could be two more titles in my future, but that I would have to stop by Gringrotts again first to make sure," the whole time he replied, his face was planted down on the chiefs desk. Bogo laughed, "I thought I recognised you, your Harry Potter, allow me to properly introduce myself," he said as he pulled out a wand from under his desk, "Chief Bogo, Las Vegas Chief Auror for MACUSA," he said with a laugh, he then turned to Coulson, "Agent Coulson of Shield, it’s good to see you, heard so much about you back when I was in training," he smirked.

Coulson gave Bogo a polite smile; this wasn't the only time that someone had said something like that to him. And he was certain it wouldn't be the last he would hear of such comments towards himself.

Natasha turned to Coulson with a raised brow, "Just what could Chief Bogo be speaking about?" She questioned Coulson. "Care to explain?"

Coulson smiled awkwardly, "I'm a squib, or in layman’s terms, I am a mundane who was born into a pure magical family, however, I feel like Bogo was referencing some of my…blunders and successes…from my early career in Shield," he said, looking at Bogo, who nodded with a smile. "'The Bumbling Genius', was the title that you were given I believe?" Bogo countered, to which Coulson sighed.

Natasha wanted to question this further but Laura cut in with a different question. "You have titles from maybe five families? Five?" Laura could understand maybe having two at the most, but five families? How does one person end up the last living member of five houses?

Harry sighed, "In Britain, family lines are important in the magical world, to prevent a family line from dying out, any living relation who can claim the closest tie to the last confirmed head of house before the line was 'lost' will have to...um..." here Harry blushed a deep crimson, unable to say what he should be saying.

"Have to what?" Laura asked, not seeing Natasha's annoyed look as she was once more cut off before she could speak.

Nym smiled at Harry's shyness, and smirked, she would steal the rug out from under her new husband this time, "He means that it falls to him to find someone to marry, fuck, have children with, and restart the family lines so they don't die out," she said in a simple tone like it was no big deal, while inwardly, she was smirking at Harry's now deep crimson blush.

Laura was also blushing a little; after all she was still getting over the shock of being married to Harry along with two other women. She hadn't given any thought to children at all.

Natasha looked away from Harry when she heard the part about having children. She had long since had that ability removed when she graduated from the Red Room. She dreaded having to tell her new husband about that and could only wonder just what the British magical community would say about this. Not that it would hurt her much, she was just worried about the effect it would have on Harry.

Coulson could tell what was going through Natasha's head right now. He wanted to tell her that it would be fine and there was a way to correct this, however he wasn't going to say that in front of Bogo and Hela. This was more a matter that they would be better off talking about in privacy back in the hotel room.

Harry groaned again, "Did you have to say it like that Nym?" he asked her. "Yes," Nym replied with simply.

Before anything else could be said, the door opened at that moment and a wet, but fresh looking Remus was pushed into the room, the front of his jumpsuit was wet, and stained with obvious amounts of bile, apparently at some point during his…'adventures' two nights before, he had lost his clothes, and so a jumpsuit had been provided when he had been arrested.

Harry looked at Remus and said, with an obvious sarcastic tone in his voice, "Um Remus, tell me again, who was supposed to be the RESPONSIBLE chaperone on this trip?" Hela merely sighed and shook her head at her husband's state of dress.

Remus rubbed at the back of his head and sighed. "I told you to stay away from firewhiskey. Or was that about that sixth pub?" Remus shook his head, regretting that instantly as it made his head hurt more. 

"Oh, and here I thought your first thought would be why there are three women here with us besides Nym," Harry countered sarcastically, "So, in belated congratulations, Remus Lupin, you sly wolf, are finally married, then again so am I…" he finished flatly. His ending choice of words caused Nym to elbow him in the ribs, causing him to release a grunt of pain.

"W-w-what?" Remus asked with a stammer, "I remember a 'little' of my marriage, but what is this about you being married?" He gave Hela a glance when he said he remembered some of his wedding before looking to the two women that, while he couldn't recall them he did feel like he knew them, then he looked at Coulson.

"Perhaps we should return to the hotel and speak of this in private," Coulson suggested, knowing that there would already be enough of a buzz going round magical Vegas after the last two days and not wanting to give anyone listening anything more to gossip about.

Hela walked over to Remus, "I agree with him, let us take this family and speak somewhere else." She then gave a look of disgust to his stained jumpsuit, "And get you a change of clothes."

Remus was in agreement on getting something else to wear, and he was hoping for something to help with his pounding headache. "Yes please, at least make it some place quieter then here."

Harry sighed, "Right, let's go."

Nym placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Hold on, aren't we forgetting something?" She asked them.

Hela smiled, "Ah yes, the recordings." She turned to Bogo, "May we have them now?" she asked.

Bogo smiled, and reached into his desk, "Copies were made, all the guys and girls in the division want a copy cause of how amusing it was," he then took out three copies and handed one to Harry, one to Hela, and one to Remus.

Remus accepted his copy, dreading just what it would actually show. He didn't recall much of what happened while he was drunk, but from what he'd heard, it had been really bad. And to top off his 'misadventures,' he had gotten married. He was supposed to be the responsible adult on this trip, and yet here he was, being released from jail, with a wife. At least, unlike Harry he had only married once. Though Remus couldn't help but worry about what his new wife will think when she learns he's a werewolf. That would have to be something he tells her once they are safely back in the hotel room.

** ~Song ends here~ **

As they left the precinct, Laura suddenly ducked down and pulled Harry and Nym down with her as a blast of energy hit the wall where they had been a moment before. As Harry looked around for the person who had fired, a man in red and silver armor flew from out of the trees and into view, "Greetings Mister Radcliff," he began, "Well, greetings isn't really the word I should be using I guess, I was hired to take you out and recover the money you won," he then readied the weapons attached to his wrist, preparing to fire, "Hold still and this will be painless!" he said.

** ~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~ **

****

** AN: EVIL CLIFFY APPEARED!!! How did Harry end up in America exactly? How did Natasha meet him, along with Laura, and just what happened involving Tonks? Stay tuned to find out, and remember people, you read, review, and get answered next chapter! **

** Oracle: Taking up this challenge was Ogre's idea. He showed it to me and after some talk we both decided to take up the challenge. We really had a lot of fun writing this chapter and we really hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. And like it was stated above, if you leave a review, with a name we will answer in the next chapter. It is important that you leave a name. We don't like answering 'guest' reviews because it makes us feel like we are answering someone who isn't there. So please, even if you don't log in put a name on your review. Thanks for reading this story and we love ya all lots ;D **

** Ogre: Also, props to anyone who caught the Easter eggs, lol ;) Also, were using the first chapter to set the stage of ‘Wha Happen?’ so to speak, the second chapter will actually explain what lead up to what happened in this chapter! ^^ **


	2. How it all Happened... Part 1

**AN: So, we now know how this story started, this chapter, will be about what happened before Harry woke up in the hotel room, what makes this story's setting different from canon, and the backstory setting for this story. So, without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY! lol**

**Also, we would like to remind those who have also read and caught up with the latest chapters of Loki's Family, review responses will be at the BOTTOM of the chapter! So, be sure to read the AN at the bottom, and NOT, just the top, are we being clear enough about this? Cause apparently some people missed that we hinted there were EASTER EGGS in the first chapter of this story! lol Not to mention that we answer all questions asked by readers in their reviews/comments down there. So if you asked a question be sure to look down at the bottom for your answer if it wasn't covered in the chapter. Also, we WON'T under any circumstances respond to GUEST reviews unless you provide a name, otherwise, what's to say that some guest is not reviewing multiple times? So, suffice to say, if you do not want to register with , then by all means, don't register, but if you're going to review, PLEASE, please leave a name if you want a response or recognition of your review.**

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Song start: Bedknobs And Broomsticks - Robert Stevenson, 1971 - opening~**

**~37 Years Before Present Day~**

**~Asgard~**

"Loki," an old man said, "You have proven again and again that you cannot be controlled, that you will not stop your pranks, and that you will not heed the wisdom of the king of Asgard," he continued, "As such, I have thought of a fitting punishment for you since you have no humility to back your pride and arrogance over your mastery of magic," he added, "One which should teach you honor, pride of a warrior, and of course, as stated before, humility," he concluded.

Loki raised an eyebrow at him, as if in challenge. "Is that so? Forgive me if I am not shaking in my boots like some frightened child, father," Loki sighed. "So what will it be this time, a month in a cell, a public beating, or do you intend to take me over your knee?" Loki joked, not believing his father would really do anything that would affect him in a meaningful way.

The old man looked at Loki sadly, "You will be stripped of your memories, and your powers, and be placed into the body of a stillborn babe, taking the place of his lost soul, there you will grow up, as a mortal, on Midgard, and live and die as a mortal before returning to Asgard, changed, if this punishment fails, you will be punished another way," the old man said with a tone of finality.

Loki's eyes widened at that, "A mortal! You would reduce ME to a mere mortal?! I would rather die than be forced to live as one of them!" Loki shouted in outrage. There was no fate worse in his mind then to be changed into a mortal.

The old man sighed, "Until such time as you die as a mortal, or somehow achieve some heroic deed, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!" he said before slamming his staff on the floor and causing Loki's body to become translucent as he was thrown out of Asgard, through a bridge made of rainbows, and had his sense of self erased as he came to a stop in the form of a baby that had just been born on Midgard.

Over the next eleven years, Loki would learn many things from his mortal father, Charlus Potter, under the name James Charlus Potter, things like sword fighting, dueling, dancing, cooking, honor, humanity, humility, decency, and compassion, and finally, duty to one's family.

Over the following ten years James Potter would learn magic, would find love, would pull many legendary pranks, and save hundreds of lives, ended dozens of others, and bring dozens more to justice. Only, in the end, to die at the hands of a mad man who came after his family cause of a prophecy, one that didn't predict Loki's arrival as James Potter.

And when Loki returned to Asgard, it was with a woman's body in his arms and without looking at anyone, when Thor tried to touch his arm, and ask who the woman was, was the one and only time Loki reacted, by turning around, and punching Thor so hard and unexpectedly, that he was launched back several feet and sporting a black eye. When Sif tried to strike at Loki with her sword, both he and the woman vanished, with Sif cursing Loki and his magic.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Back on Midgard Roughly The Same Time~**

A young babe cried as he shook in the cold of the night, half of the house he resided in blasted away, exposing its innards to the elements, next to him were two distinct but disturbing things. One was a black robe with a pile of Ash in its center, and the other, was a large pool of blood that no one could mistake from being from a mortal wound.

The babe would not remember it, but he had just seen his mother be sliced by magic, and then die from a green curse when she refused to move. She then lay there, dead, as her blood pooled.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

The babe would grow up over the next ten years, abused and mistreated by his aunt, never knowing his family history, his positions in the world, the influence he could bring to bear if he only knew what influence he had.

On the boy's eleventh birthday he would learn he was to attend a magic school, while there, and over the next five years, he would deal with murderous teachers, a giant snake a millennia old, giant spiders, a crazy tournament that almost got him killed, and a hundred dementors.

Which brings us to the present, and recent events.

**~Song end~**

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~One week prior to present~**

Harry sighed sadly, he was locked up, in his room, again, ever since the incident before his third year when he blew up Aunt Marge, his relatives had treated Harry like he was dangerous, and would lock up his school stuff, his owl was locked in her cage, and only let out twice a day. He was forced to cook all the meals, and only allowed to get his school supplies when he went to go off to Hogwarts.

Needless to say, when he found out he had a Godfather in his third year; things had improved, until someone had tipped off the Dursleys this summer that Sirius was dead. Harry had been forced to watch as, during a fight, Sirius had fallen through the Veil of Death in in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic.

Now here he was, staring at a letter from Gringrotts, announcing the Will Reading of Sirius Black. He was deeply saddened by the death of his Godfather. Without him, the Dursleys had no one to fear, and thus, no reason to treat Harry nicely. Harry had of course, responded to the Goblins that he would need an escort as his guardians were currently preventing him from leaving the house. That had been hours ago, so, it was with quite some surprize, when there was an explosion from downstairs, followed by a group of four armored Goblins that entered his room shortly afterwards, when he saw the grim looks on their faces, he had gulped in fear, glad that his relatives were currently out at the moment. The Goblins had merely responded with a ruthless grin when one handed Harry an old looking coin with the Gringrotts seal on it. When Harry touched it, he was jerked sideways as he realised it was a portkey.

When he finally found the ground beneath his feet, he found himself in a private lobby of Gringrotts reserved for guests of high function events.

"Welcome, Heir Potter," said a Goblin that Harry recognised instantly, "The Private Will reading will commence shortly, as the biggest beneficiary, you were contacted first," the Goblin said.

"Hello Griphook," Harry replied, surprising the Goblin that he was remembered by Harry. "Yes, well, Heir Potter, if you would follow me, I will lead you to the Accountant in charge of House Black's affairs," Griphook said awkwardly.

Harry had followed Griphook through a number of hallways before finally coming to a very well decorated door, when they had answered, Harry cursed and fumbled for his wand, as someone was standing in the room that shouldn't be there.

"Hey pup, how you been?" Sirius asked cheekily with a cheesy grin in proud Sirius style.

For a moment Harry just stood where he had stopped, staring at Sirius in pure shock and disbelief before he dropped his wand, walked over to Sirius and punched him straight in the face as hard as he could, he got a crunch from Sirius's face in response. "How could you let me think you were dead?! Why would you do that to me after everything I've been through?!" Harry shouted as tears started to fall down his cheeks. Harry almost wanted to kill Sirius himself for making him think he was dead, the only thing that held him back was his wish for answers and the sheer joy of Sirius not actually being dead after all.

Sirius held his nose as blood started to seep between his fingers, "I think you broke my hose," he said, mispronouncing nose due to his mouth being covered by his hands and wrists. He then smiled when the Goblin in charge of the Black family affairs cast a silent spell to fix the damage. "Right, I DID let you know I was planning to fake my death, but, I had to suppress the memories so you wouldn't accidentally reveal it to Old Fart Beard if he decided to root around in your skull like he does from time to time," he said, "I mean, if the rat could fake his death with limited resources, what could I do with help from the Goblins?" he asked with curiosity.

Harry struggled to understand just what Sirius was telling him. Dumbledore roots around in his skull without his knowing? Sirius had to fake his death? The Goblins had helped with it? "What do you mean? Why would Dumbledore do that and other then to not be a wanted man anymore why would you need to fake your death?" Harry asked.

Sirius smiled, "Harry, you know that I am a pureblood, but so was your father, and as his son, that makes you the Heir of House Potter, do you have any idea what that means?" Sirius asked, suddenly turning serious and catching Harry by surprize with how serious he was.

Harry shrugged, after all since learning of the Wizarding world the only thing about him that seemed to matter to most people, is how he's the 'Boy Who Lived'. The first real piece of information about his father he'd ever really learned besides that his father went to Hogwarts too was that he was the Seeker for his house just like Harry was. Anything more than that was given to him by the few people he'd meet, and they never really told him anything too important. "I know pure blood families are important, but I don't see what that has to do with me. My mother was a muggleborn after all, which makes me a half blood."

Sirius sighed, "And THAT'S the problem Harry," Sirius said, "Dumbles set himself up as your magical guardian when your parents died, something he had no right to do since I was your godfather and I was never charged, just thrown in prison and the key forgotten," Sirius explained, "The fact Dumbledork never told you about your father's side of the family is practically criminal in the eyes of just about any pureblood witch or wizard who were to hear you know nothing about your role in your family," Sirius concluded.

"Why would he do something like that? What's so important about my role in my family when I'm the only one left? Or are you going to tell me I have a secret sibling somewhere out there that's been kept from me?" Harry demanded. None of this was making any sense to him. Just what didn't he know about purebloods that was so important?

Sirius sighed again, this time sadly, "Harry, as the only surviving Potter, your role in your family is vital to the survival of House Potter, were you to die, everything would be split up by your magical guardian, or worse, go to the next nearest heir, which in your case, would be Draco, who is, in essence, your cousin through your paternal grandmother, and my family through my cousin Narcissa who is Draco's mother," Sirius explained, ignoring the horrified look on Harry's face, "On top of that, your family magic's would go to Draco too. Something you should have been informed of is when you turned fifteen, you were supposed to be emancipated and thus able to move out of the Dursley's house, the reason for this is, as the last surviving heir, you would be emancipated at age fifteen to become Lord Potter, take your seat on the Wizengamot, which is our governing body behind the Minister for Magic," Sirius explained further, once more ignoring Harry's looks of shock.

Sirius took a breath before continuing, "Harry, the fact you know none of this, means one thing, Dumbledore does NOT have your best interests at heart, when you wanted to live with me so much back in your third year, I did some digging, your parents wills were never even executed!" he exclaimed.

There were so many questions and thoughts running through Harry's head right now he wasn't sure what to ask or say first. However, somehow one question did manage to get out past all the others. "MALFOY'S MY COUSIN?!"

Sirius smirked, "That's just the tip of the iceberg Harry," Sirius replied, "All purebloods are related, technically speaking, I am your cousin of some generation or another, and I was your father's cousin too!" Sirius concluded, "Look, Harry, you can believe me, or you can keep eating the same shite that Dumbles has been feeding you for years, either way, I at least have your best interests at heart, alright?" he said with a genuine smile and his arms wide open.

Harry didn't want to believe that Dumbledore, someone he had trusted for so many years had been tricking him; however Sirius had never once done anything to hurt him, unlike Dumbledore who, no matter what Harry told him about his treatment at the hands of the Dursleys, always sent him back as if it was nothing. Taking a deep breath Harry sighed and nodded, "Alright Sirius, you might like pulling pranks but you wouldn't lie to me about something as huge as this." Really, no matter how Harry looked at it Sirius was one of the most trustworthy people in his life, there was no reason not to trust him now.

Sirius nodded, "Alright, first things first, the private will reading of, well, my will," he said cheekily, "Not to mention, since I'm dead, I have all the time in the world now to get to know you propperly!"

The Goblin suddenly cleared his throat gruffly, and sighed, "If the 'dearly departed', would kindly shut up, my name is Accountant Kraggrot," Kraggrot said, "Now, we were paid quite a hefty sum to go along with this, along with it being a favor and also done to pull one over the 'Bearded Betrayer'," Kraggrot continued, "Anyway, on with the will reading, Sirius Orion Black has named one Harry James Potter his heir as he claimed in his will, as 'Dementors took away my ability to father children, and there is no way in hell I am leaving it to the snake known as Draco and his father Lucius,'" here Kraggrot looked up at Sirius and sighed, "In order to collect his new inheritance, one Harry James Potter must make a 'pilgrimage' to Vegas, where he is to 'spend a few days having fun and getting the vacation he never had'." again Kraggrot sighed while looking at Sirius, before continuing, "'In addition he is to hopefully get laid before he can claim his inheritance,' end quote," Kraggrot finished, before glaring at Sirius, "You can never just do normal, can you?" he stated matter-of-factly. All the while, Sirius was grinning like a loon, and picturing all the trouble Haarry could get up to in Vegas.

"Get-" Harry turned to Sirius with a disapproving look. "I'm only fifteen and can barely even talk to the girls at school. What chance do you think I would have in a place like Vegas?" He questioned, trying not to think about all the failed attempts he'd made at trying to ask out Cho, among a couple others that Harry didn't want to think about.

Sirius smirked, and then turned to Kraggrot, "If you would read the addendum at the bottom Kraggrot?" he asked with amusement in his tone. Kraggrot sighed, and went back to the will, "In addition, I hereby declare Harry, since I am his Godfather and legal magical guardian, Lord Potter as he should have been when he turned fifteen, and thus, emancipated," Kraggort declared before frowning, he then cursed as a realisation hit him and he turned to Sirius, "Are you saying what I think you're saying with that Sirius?" Kraggrot asked carefully, but with a dangerous edge to his voice, Sirius sighed and nodded sadly, "Then you do know what this means, yes?" Kraggrot said, again, Sirius nodded, Kraggrot cursed again and sighed, "Why me?" he said before running a hand down his face, he then hit a button on his desk and said, "Get me Head Accountant Ragnok, now!" he ordered.

"Oh bloody hell, what now?" Harry wasn't sure what more he could take. Sure being emancipated meant no more going back to the Dursleys, but now it seems like Sirius is opening a whole new can of worms for him. Harry was half tempted to ask why, whatever gods there are, hated him so much that he can't have anything normal.

Sirius smiled sadly, "Harry, by preventing you from knowing certain things, Dumbledore has broken many of our oldest laws regarding heirs, pureblood families, and even Goblin treaties, if this isn't handled carefully, the Goblins could revolt, and justly so, as Dumbledore has positions of power in Britain that equate to him being a representative of the government of magical Britain," Sirius explained seriously. Kraggrot sighed, "It is true, Lord Potter," Kraggrot said, looking at Harry differently now, "If this is not handled carefully, it could lead to a full blown war, as a result, this is going to be brought before the king of the Goblins himself," he added.

For a moment Harry wondered if Dumbledore knew what his actions could've caused, but then he shook that thought off. There was no way Dumbledore couldn't have known, given everything else he seems to know he had to have been aware that what he was doing was wrong in any number of ways. It made Harry wonder just what else Dumbledore had been doing 'in Harry's best interest' that could've lead to something like war. And there was also the possibility that Dumbledore had done other things, things not connected to Harry that could be just as bad. Just how corrupted is Dumbledore and how much was he toying with?

Kraggrot snorted at Harry's look of shock, "Dumbledore is called the Bearded Betrayer by Goblins because he claims to uphold creature rights and rights for muggleborns, but the truth is that he has allowed many laws to pass in the last fifteen years that restricted our rights even more than before, and as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he has the final say in many of the laws and bills that pass," he said. He then looked at Harry, "And it is considered fact in the public opinion that he is your Legal Magical Guardian and your mentor," he then looked at Harry directly in the eyes, "From your expression of no acknowledgement, I take it you were unaware of this?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know anything about magical laws until I either break one or someone else that's connected to me does!" Harry sighed heavily. "I really should get around to learning them."

Kraggrot and Sirius both arched an eyebrow at Harry's words, "What do you mean by 'someone else that's connected to me'?" Sirius asked cautiously. He was confused about how someone connected to Harry could get him in trouble with the magical laws.

"During second year I got in trouble with the Ministry because of a levitation spell that was used in my Aunt's house, the one who used the spell however was the house elf Dobby." Harry answered, recalling the event clearly as, after the message arrived from the Ministry Vernon had gone out the next day to get bars for Harry's windows and locks for his door.

At the mention of his name, a house elf dressed in a pillow case and socks on his ears and feet appeared, "Youse called for me Great Master Harry Potter?" the elf asked happily, meanwhile Sirius and Kraggrot stared at the funny looking House Elf.

"Hello Dobby," Harry greeted him before turning back to Sirius. "Dobby was serving the Malfoy family during my second year. He found out what was going to happen with the Chamber of Secrets and tried to protect me by keeping me from going to school, as well as trying to get me out of school..." Harry was still a little bitter about the bludger Dobby had attack him as well as what happened with Lockhart afterwards. "Dobby why are you here now?" he asked confusedly.

Dobby smiled and began waving his hands as he spoke, "Dobby come cause Great Master Harry Potter called mys name!" he stated like it was obvious, "Dobby is good house elf for house Potter, Dobby try and stop Bad Dumbles from stealing from Potter manor!" he added though this was with a tone of pride.

Harry frowned. "Manor? What manor?" He then turned to Sirius and Kraggrot. "What is he talking about? My vault?"

Sirius smacked his own face with his hand while Kraggrot sighed. "Potter Manor is the Ancestral Home of the Potter family, every pureblood family has one Harry!" Sirius said frustratedly, "You and me will be having a LOOONG talk after your trip to Vegas Harry," Sirius said seriously.

Before anything else could be said, an older looking goblin then Kraggrot entered, and he did not look happy, that is, at least until he saw Harry, "As I live and breathe, Harry Potter, finally making an appearance with an Accountant, only it's not with me!" he exclaimed as he finished by looking pointedly at Sirius and Kraggrot. Sirius coughed into his hand and spoke up, "That would be because of Dumbledore, he-" only to be cut off by Ragnok. "Yes, yes, i know, the Bearded Betrayer has constantly tried to gain access to Harry's vaults, and instead settled for stealing money from the trust vault, we could never prove he was stealing though because he would never let us speak with Mr Potter, and none of our correspondence was answered by Mr Potter here either," Ragnok said before looking pointedly at Harry.

"You tried to get in touch with me? I never got any letters from Gringotts!" Harry said before turning to Dobby. "Do you know anything about this Dobby?" If anyone would know what was happening with Harry's mail it'd be Dobby, who'd once stolen many of Harry's letters before second year.

Dobby nodded his head, "When Dobby redirects Great Master Harry's mails in Great Master Harry's twelfth year, Dobby saw anothers wards around Bad Dursleys house, it for directing CERTIAN mail away from you!" Dobby answered in typical Dobby fashion. Ragnok, Sirius, and Kraggrot all swore. "An illegal redirect on official Gringrotts mail is highly illegal," Sirius said seriously, "Harry, were going to have to do a thorough investigation while you're in Vegas," he then turned to Ragnok, "Ragnok, as Harry's legal magical guardian, I request a blood test to prove he is indeed Harry Potter, so that he can take up the mantle of Lord Potter, and have his parents wills read!" he stated.

Ragnok rubbed his chin, and smiled, "Very well, I can tell this is going to be a costly investigation, though, thankfully, cause of the Bearded Betrayer's actions regarding official Gringrotts mail, we can go after him now, and investigate his accounts," he then turned to Kraggrot, "Give him the test, if he is who he claims to be, then allow him to decide who his new Accountant will be at Gringrotts, and by the Tree of the Nine, let us hope there are no other surprizes!" he said as he walked out, before he shut the door he said, "Your parents were close friends of the Goblin Nation Mr Potter, let us pray you are one too, cause if you are, you will have the full backing of the Nation to go after those who have wronged you!" he said before slamming the door so hard in anger at the Betrayer, that the glass rattled in its frame.

Harry turned to Sirius, a new question on his mind. "Sirius, you keep saying my parents wills. They had more than one will?" He questioned, finding it very strange. While he may not know a lot about wills and legal matters, Harry was sure that most people only ever have one will. So why did his parents have more than one?

Sirius smirked, "They each had their own will, just in case something happened to the other one, not to mention they had different stuff to divy up incase they died," he replied, "However, to my knowledge, they were never executed," he added.

Kraggrot suddenly gave a huff as he placed a heavy bowl on his desk, and then took out a wicked and deadly looking dagger, "A drop of blood if you please Mr Potter, and we will get you on your way to Lordship," he said, clearly taking too much pleasure out of Harry's terror from the blade.

Harry's eyes were glued to the dagger in question, worrying just how much blood they needed to prove he's who he is if they have to draw it with a dagger. In fact he was almost frozen on the spot because of it.

Sirius gave a bark of laughter, "Harry, don't worry, it's a ritual dagger, they only need a drop, the blade is just that scary to scare people into never trying to claim to be someone they aren't at Gringrotts, cause if they did, and Gringrotts found out, well, that blade, would be the least of their troubles," he told Harry, trying to reassure the boy.

Relieved though still nervous Harry stepped towards Kraggrot and held out his hand to him, trying his best not to focus on the dagger. After all he had nothing to worry about, he is Harry Potter and thus nothing bad should happen, even though everything bad that's happened to him in his life happened because he's Harry Potter.

Kraggrot sliced the dagger softly across Harry's palm, collecting blood on the blade, while the magic of the blade healed Harry's hand after it finished passing. Once the blade left Harry's hand, Kraggrot shook the dagger over the heavy bowl, the blood falling into it and pooling at the center of the bowl, Kraggrot then reached into his desk and pulled out a potion which he added to the bowl, which proceed to mix with the blood and turn a bright blue. Once it settled, he took a quill, and dipped it into the mixture, and placed it on some already spread out parchment. As soon as the quill was put down on the parchment, it stood up and began to write on the paper by itself.

**_Harry James Potter_ **

**_Born 1993, July, 31_ **

**_Son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee-Evans_ **

The paper said clearly, Kraggrot looked up from the paper and smiled, "There you go, now let me ask you, do you know of any Goblins by name at Gringrotts you would like to have manage your accounts and get your affairs in order, they would also manage the investigation we would launch into the irregularities that surround your accounts," Kraggrot said.

Harry thought on the matter, but really he didn't know too many Goblins by name, so he decided to go with the one he knew the longest. "Griphook, I've known him the longest and trust him with this." Harry was sure that Griphook would be the best choice for this job and Harry was also sure that Griphook would be glad for the promotion.

Kraggrot raised an eyebrow in surprize, he then hit a button on his desk again, and said, "Bring me Vault Runner Griphook, now!" he ordered, before releasing the button. He then turned to Harry and asked, "Do you realise what you have done by requesting a Vault Runner be made an Accountant, and of one of our oldest and most prestigious accounts?" he asked seriously.

Harry gave him a confused look, or maybe the look just deepened, he wasn't sure which was the case anymore. "Um, no…" He then turned to Sirius, "Did I do something wrong?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, "Harry, Vault Runners are the NEWEST and YOUNGEST of Goblins who work at a Gringrotts," he said in explanation. Kraggrot nodded, "Indeed," he admitted, "To name such a young Goblin your accountant, is akin to saying, you would trust him with your life, as he will be in charge of all your accounts, investments, money and heirlooms, as the new Lord Potter, once you put on your family ring, it will be HIM you will meet with whenever you have business to conduct at Gringrotts!" he then smiled, "Truth be told, I am honored that you would choose my son to be your accountant," Kraggrot said, smiling the whole time.

Harry had no idea he was throwing so much work at Griphook, he really had thought it wasn't such a big deal, but then again he'd gotten in trouble before for thinking something wasn't that big a deal. "I had no idea," Harry wasn't sure what he was admitting to not knowing, that he was making Griphook such an important person in his life or that Kraggrot was Griphook's father.

Kraggrot smirked, but before he could set Harry at ease, Griphook and another Goblin carrying a box with a crest on it entered the room. "Ah, thank you Snagtooth," Kraggrot said taking the box and putting it on his desk, though, when he opened it, he was surprized to see it contained three rings, he quickly closed it, closed his eyes, and sighed, heavily, before looking at Griphook, "Son, Lord Potter here has something to say to you," he said, looking at Harry pointedly.

When Harry saw Kraggrot shut the box and sigh he started to dread what was inside that caused such a reaction, however he pushed that fear aside and turned to Griphook who was waiting to hear what Harry had to say to him. "I was asked to name a Goblin to be my accountant, and I realized there was no Goblin I felt I could trust more then you, so I chose you, Griphook, to be my accountant." Harry really hoped that he'd worded that right, for he really didn't need any more trouble than he already had going for him.

Griphook was shocked to say the least, and turned to look at his father questioningly. "What?" Kraggrot replied with a smirk, "You always told me you wanted a promotion!" he finished. Gripphook glared at his father, "To Teller yes, but to be made Accountant, at my age?" he stated to his father, before he turned to Harry, "Are you one hundred percent positive this is what you want Lord Potter?" he asked, "Don't get me wrong Lord Potter, I am deeply honoured, but are you sure you want a Youngling as your Account Manager?" he asked seriously.

Harry didn't need to think about his response to the question. He just gave Griphook a smile and said, "I've just learned that there are people in my life that I once thought I could trust, but in truth they were using me. Looking back, I can see every moment when they used me however they wanted. But there are a few people in my life that have never given me any reason to doubt them. You are one of those people, ever since we first met I've known I can place my trust in you, that you wouldn't do anything to betray me. Yes, I am sure I want you as my Account Manager. That is, if you will take the job?"

Griphook smiled, "First, you would need to take up your Lordship, as your ring is not yet on your finger," Griphook said, "But, yes, I will take the job," he said with a smile, "And because you put so much faith in me, to make me your Account Manager when I am but a lowly Vault Runner," here he paused, "I would be a fool to make a ruin of this chance, not only would it shame my family were I to take advantage of your accounts, it would also make me a dishonourable warrior and a 'Round Ear' by my peoples standards," he saw the confusion in Harry's eyes and decided to explain, "In our culture, to call someone a Round Ear is to say they have no honor, that they are no better than a human, no offense to yourself of course," he explained. "Surely in your life, you have met many who would be worthy of such a title?" he added, trying to make sure that Harry knew he wasn't trying to insult him.

Harry looked to the floor slightly and sighed, "More than a few I'm afraid," He admitted, thinking of the list of people that he knew that had no honor. When he really thought about it, Ronald was one of the chief amongst those with little honor, and he wondered what his life would be like if he had never met Ronald.

Kraggrot coughed, and said, "If I could have the new Lord's attention for a moment, it seems there has been a...recent...development..." he said awkwardly.

Harry swore his stomach dropped at that. He wondered if there was no end to the surprises this day was going to give him. He feared asking, but he knew he had too. "What development?" If the stress and shock of this day didn't kill Harry he would be amazed.

"When Sirius named you his heir, he...how you say, made an opening," Kraggrot said, "To put it bluntly, you are the Heir, already, to three Houses, two of which were suspected to have gone extinct," he said seriously, "And I am not one hundred percent sure, but, there is also Sirius's Lordship to consider in the future, and another that is possible if certain hunches prove correct, I will have to do some digging, or rather, me and my son will, and then get back to you on them, for now, congratulations are in order," he said as he turned the box around, opening it as he did, and inside were revealed to be not just the Lord Potter ring of House Potter, but also a ring that looked quite ancient, and another that had a very well carved lion sigil engraved on it. "These are the Lord's Rings of House Potter, House Peverell, and House Gryffindor," Kraggrot finished. He then had a thoughtful look and said, "Once these rings are on, you will be the Lords of these three houses, nothing short of cutting off your hand will remove these rings, and even if they should cut off your fingers to get the rings, they will be transported back to your vault for safe keeping," he saw the confused look in Harry's eyes, "Protection spells and all that," he explained.

Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to make sense of what he'd just been told. He was the lord of three houses. His own family one he'd expected based on what he'd heard since arriving at Gringotts. He had no idea about the Peverell one as he didn't recall ever hearing about that family. Then finally there was the Gryffindor one. "What? Peverell? Gryffindor? How?" Harry really couldn't get more then that out without his mouth moving on to the next qustion before finishing with the last one. He turned to Sirius, his eyes begging for an explanation.

Sirius sighed, "Harry, all pureblood families are related to some extent, some more so then others, and some of them have gone 'extinct', because no heir could be found, when the truth is, there were, but, there were too many choices for the rings to choose, in the case of the other two rings in that box," Sirius explained, "You are the only viable heir for both of them, and as such, you are a three time Lord," Sirius smirked, "Gives us even more reason to send you to Vegas then," he said mysteriously, "Anyway, put on the rings Harry, and claim your birthrights!" he said changing the subjects while reminding Harry he had a duty to uphold.

Harry could tell there was something he wasn't hearing, however given how the day had gone he decided that it was better to ask about it later. Instead he walked over to the box of rings and slowly put each one on his fingers.

As the rings slid onto his fingers, three flashes of magical light surrounded Harry, each one coinciding with Harry putting on each ring. Once all three rings were on, Sirius smiled, "There, you are now, Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, and Lord Peverell," he then smirked, "You know, there is a downside, or an upside, depending on how you look at it, to having three Lordships Harry," he said with a devious smirk. Kraggrot was also smirking, knowing that, for the young human, he would be uncomfortable with 'the talk' as all humans were, especially given the circumstances that Sirius Black was about to give his godson, and boy, was Kraggrot going to enjoy this free entertainment.

Harry wondered just what this down/up side Sirius was talking about was and if he really would agree with him on it. "Siruis, please just stop delaying in telling me things and just tell me. I don't know how much more suspense I can take."

Sirius smirked, "And ruin my fun?" Sirius asked, "How often do I get to tease you with something I know, and that you SHOULD know, but was kept from you?" he replied.

Harry glared at him. "Sirius I swear I am about to go mad from all these surprises! So will you please be serious Sirius?!"

Sirius grinned like he had just been handed his favorite toy, "But I am Sirius, I always am!" he countered cheekily, he then smiled when he saw Harry and Kraggrot groan at the bad pun. Then Sirius turned serious, "Alright, alright, all joking aside, Harry, let's talk logically, when a man and a woman love one another, they-" he asked only to be cut off by Harry.

"GAH!" Harry covered his ears, "I'm not that clueless about things Sirius. I've heard my uncle telling my cousin about the 'bird and bees', or whatever they call it. I don't need 'the talk'!" Harry really didn't want to hear about all that stuff again, or ever again.

Sirius grinned, "As amusing as it would be to give the pure blood equivalent to 'the birds and the bees', that is not what I am talking about," he countered smugly.

Harry was relieved to not be getting the talk, however that did make him worried just what he was about to be told. "I know about marriage Sirius, I know…" Harry stopped as he began to think about the subject. "Please tell me I don't have to do what I think I have to do."

Sirius sighed, "That depends on what you think I am trying to say Harry," he began, "Harry, you have to understand that those purebloods who establish a House and Lordship, especially those like the three you are the Lord of, have old magic's that protect them, but keep them separate," he continued, "In other words, Harry, you're going to need some brides, as in plural," he concluded.

Harry stared at Sirius, waiting for the joke or at least the tell that he was lying about this part, but it never came. "I have to get married at some point?" He asked slowly. "Sirius have you seen me with girls? I'm a disaster! I only just managed to get a date to the Yule ball because there was no one else to take her. How am I going to get anyone to marry me, let alone more than one?"

Sirius sighed, "And that's something I plan to help you on after your trip to Vegas Harry," Sirius said, "I plan to give you some tips, tricks, and advice to dealing with women and getting them to like you enough that they will humor you with more dates, with the potential to go further than that," he said seriously, "You may not believe this Harry, but, your father was TERRIBLE at trying to win Lily's heart, not only did we as a group prank her one friend who treated a lot of people outside his house horribly, but, James was also a tad arrogant, not that I was much better..." Sirius admitted, wincing as the memories of his school years came back to bite him. "Point is, your father got lucky to find Lily, if not for her, you would not be here now if they didn't love one another, granted, if magic had found him worthy, he would have been the one who had to marry three wives, and Lily would have had none of that," he said taking on a tone that made it clear that if he had ever even brought the idea to Lily, he would be a dead man for trying to suggest it to James.

Harry didn't want to think about trying to date and marry one woman, let along three or more. So he tried to focus on something else. "Sirius, you do remember that I'm only fifteen. There's not a lot I can do in a place like Vegas because I'm underage! What do you think I could do there for this vacation? Also who's going to take me?"

Sirius smiled, "While I have answers to both, I will let Kraggrot answered the first, then I will answer the second," Sirius replied. Kraggrot nodded and cleared his throat, "Now, in preparation for your...vacation...in Vegas, and per the request of Sirius, Gringrotts has created a fake ID with appropriate backstory to cover it to get you into the States, and allow you into Vegas casinos, HOWEVER," Kraggrot explained, "Should you enter a magical own casino, you will need to show your Lords rings to prove you are an emancipated adult, otherwise, they will block your entry along with the entry of any companions you have with you," he then looked at Harry seriously, "Remember, the will emancipated you," he said, making his words clear, "And while legally that makes you an adult in both the mundane and magical worlds, magical's are a bit stickier in the States about letting minors into places they shouldn't be in, so be respectful, be mindful, and never cheat!" he then looked at Harry straight in the eyes as he added, "Am I clear?" he said, wanting to stress the danger he could be in if he messed up.

"I've never cheated a day in my life, and I'm always respectful unless the person I'm facing doesn't deserve respect, and even then I try to keep my mouth shut. Besides, I don't think I will ever go into any part of a casino where there's gambling. My luck is too horrible for it," He sighed as he recalled all the bad and horrible things his luck had hit him with.

Sirius smiled, "Even still Harry," he said, "Be careful if you enter any magical casinos, some of them are operated by Goblins who were kicked out of the Goblin Nation, and you know what that means," he stated seriously.

Harry nodded, understanding how bad it would be to be kicked out of the Goblin Nation, and how bad they had to have been to be kicked out at all. "Right," He gulped. Though he had nothing but respect for the Goblins he would make sure he was on his best behavior if he encounters any of them in Vegas.

"Good," both Kraggrot and Sirius said seriously at the same time. Sirius then cleared his throat, "Also, to make sure you don't get into too much trouble, Nymphadora happily agreed, almost eagerly I am afraid to say, to be your chaperone, and I...asked...Remus to go as well since Little Nymmy is not the most stable of individuals," he said.

Harry raised a brow at Nym being one of his chaperones, feeling she'd be the one to get into the most trouble. However, Remus at least, would be responsible, and keep Harry out of trouble. Not only would Remus know where to avoid going, he was also the most responsible adult Harry could think of. There was absolutely no chance of getting into any kind of trouble with Remus Lupin watching over him, and that made the thought of going to Vegas that much more better to Harry.

Sirius smiled, "While your off to Vegas, I am going to be setting up the Black Family homes in Canada and New York," he stated, "Have to clear them out of dark magical artifacts and the like," he added in explanation, "Not even Dumbass knows about those two places, nor the ones in Japan, China, India, and South America," he added bluntly. "But, I will only be focusing on the first two for now," he finished. Griphook then cleared his throat, "Now then Lord Potter, as you have finally gotten through talks with your Dearly Deceased godfather, I am happy to say, I will take over the work done by your former Accountant at Gringrotts, and try to get your affairs in order, if anything of note comes up while I am working on them, I will notify you after your trip to Vegas," he then smirked, "And should you win anything in Vegas, do let me know, as they will have to be added to your accounts of course," he added.

Dobby meanwhile, was beaming, "Great Master Harry James Potter is nows a Lords thrice overs? Oh boy, much cleaning to do, yes, much cleaning to do for ol' Dobby!" Dobby said, "Dobbys will help Great Master Harry James Potters dead godfather clean, yes Dobby will!" Dobby said before looking at Sirius pointedly, who smiled and said, "The first place we will be cleaning is in Toronto, Dobby." Dobby nodded and then said, "I must go collect Harry's things, especially those stolen by Weasel and Beardy, oh and Firehaired lady too!" he said before popping out.

Harry frowned and looked to Sirius in confusion. While he'd expected Ron to have been using him, he hadn't expected that he'd been stealing from Harry alongside Dumbledore. And who did Dobby mean by Firehaired lady? He couldn't be referring to Molly Weasly, could he? That woman had been like a mother to him, could she really have been fooling him all these years?

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Meanwhile, at the Burrow~**

Ginny smiled, as she snorted the smell of Harry's Quidditch jersey, she had stolen it at the end of every year since she started going to Hogwarts, giving her a collection, and because she would leave them at home, they wouldn't be in her possessions for the Hogwarts house elves to reclaim, "Ah Harry," she mumbled to herself, "I have such plans for you this year!" she said, she had convinced her mother to brew her some Amortentia, which she had put her hairs into, and was planning to convince some of the house elves to sneak it into Harry's food and drinks this year. Ginny smiled, "I have waited so long for you, now, I will finally have you..." she said as she hugged the jersey to herself in bliss.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Ron's room, same time~**

Ronald smiled as he held up Harry's old Nymbus 2000, he had been the one to find it after that incident in third year, and he had managed to convince his older brother Percy to charm another broom to look like it and then brake it apart so that it looked like kindling, then made up the bullshit story that it had been hit by the Whomping Willow, thus allowing him to have a better broom, and once Harry was under Ginny's thrall, he could bring out this broom and claim it was a gift from a distant relative or something, though he really wanted Harry's Firebolt but he had yet to find a way to steal it without attracting too much attention. He smirked, he had been stealing small amounts of galleons, knuts and sickles from Harry's trunk over the years, and he was now up to a decent sum, for pocket change at least, and once Ginny married Harry, he could claim half the contents of Harry's trust vault under some bullshit excuse of an insult or another. Harry just made it too easy to take from him, after all the first person to act all friendly to him, to seemingly care about him, had his full trust. It was just so easy during their time at Hogwarts to sneak into his truck and take stuff, not like Harry ever seemed to notice or care when some coins go missing. Ron just wished he didn't have to listen to all of Harry's whinning about how hard he's got it, but it was worth it for what he could get off of Harry. Sooner or later, he would have what was rightfully his for having to deal with that spoiled self-righteous brat that Albus Dumbledore needed for his plans. Ron smirked, his mother was stupid and wanted only the best for her little girl, if that meant having to brew Amortentia to help her win her dream guy, then so be it, only the best for her little princess.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**AN: So, we hope you got a good laugh out of Sirius's actions, as well as liked what we did in part one of the How It All Happened arc, there's at least another part to this arc, MAYBE two, either way, we hope you liked how we made Ginny the stalker she is if you think about it, and Ron's true colours as a jealous bigot and an idiot, show themselves for who they really are. Now to hand it to Oracle incase she has anything to add.**

**Oracle: We are so happy that all of you love this story so much. We weren't really sure what the response would be but we wanted to put this story out there after all the fun we had writing the first part. The responses we've gotten have made us so happy, (Ogre: AND VINDICATED!) that we decided to try our hand at this story, and for those of you worried about if we are still doing Loki's Family, rest assured that we have full plans to keep going with that story too. We just wanted to get the ball rolling so to speak on this one and will be switching back and forth between the two stories as much as we can. So if you came here from LF then don't worry, there will be more of that for you to enjoy in time. Thank you to everyone who came to check this story out as well as to those of you that have left your thoughts, questions, and comments on it for us. It really does help out a lot with motovating us as well as telling us that we are on the right track with all of you. So thank you all so much.**

**AND NOW, REVIEW RESPONSES! LOL**

**First, those on**

**To Thundramon, firstly, he is adjusting to just another run of the Potter Luck, at least for him. If you were referring to Natasha, well, she does have two days of missing memories, and she had been in worse situations, maybe not as awkward, but, none the less worse than this, depending on your POV, lol Secondly, we are debating about adding the Slytherin title, but if we did, it would make things more interesting as, the heir of two founders, one by conquest, well, Harry would own half of Hogwarts, and then Dumbledore would have to listen to him, begrudgingly, on the other hand, he would have to marry another woman, to continue the line, and it would draw the ire of some Slytherins AND Purebloods, but, hey, Harry's had a physco after him since before he was born, so no biggy, right? lol Also, if you recalled, technically Laura and Natasha are 'muggles' or Mundanes, if you prefer to be respectful like me, so the purebloods are already going to be up in arms, at least the fanatical ones, about the Lady Griffindor and Lady** **Peverell being muggles. Thirdly, as explained in this chapter, Loki, WAS James Potter, so, Lily didn't cheat, she was married to one man who was really two men who were one and the same soul.**

**Also the Nundu and the Dragon will be frequent characters as the story progresses, and the Nundu will be named FLUFFERS! ^w^ (kidding, not really, but, good for a laugh, right?) Anyway, if Shadowcat can have a fucking baby dragon companion, why can't Harry? And if that guy in the Savage Lands can have a fucking sabertoothed tiger as a friend, why can't Harry have a fucking Nundu? And finally, we hope this chapter was 'epic' enough for you liking! ^w^**

**To mystery joker, if we didn't make a Cliffy appear, it wouldn't keep you coming back, now would it? ;P Stories sometimes need cliffies just like tv shows do. Something to keep your attention, make you want to come back for more, as well as tease a little something for the next part.**

**To FateBurn, well, wanted one person who is used quite a bit, and one who doesn't appear too often, at least in our opinion. We also picked Laura because we wanted Harry to have someone who knew a good deal of what it's like to be an outcast. A mutant wife was a good idea for this as they would know the feeling of not fitting in with normal people. We thought about using Rogue, as she's an outcast among outcast in a way, however her power would've made things hard and we didn't want to cheap out and just go 'oh magic fixed her powers'. While magic can give Natasha back her child baring ability it would just feel like a cop out if we did something like that to Rogue; Also, her powers and the fact that she can't really touch someone are what make her who she is. So, the next best choice is none other than X-23 herself. I'm sure you can see why.**

**To Rebmul, you'll just have to keep reading and find out, won't you then? ;P**

**To Althalus57, Harry needs a cover, so why not make it an Easter egg to something and something that sounds a bit true too? And, hey, Hela has governed the dead for HOW many millennia, surely she earned a vacation, right? I could see Frigga convincing Odin to give her a bit of time off, as for WHY, well, you will have to keep following to find out, won't you? ;P When you think about it who else would a drunk Remus end up married to but the daughter of Loki? It was just too perfect an idea to pass up.**

**To Ddragon21, well, that's why challenges are so much fun, and why Ogremen has 56 challenges on his profile on , loads to choose from, so many interesting sotries to be made, right? :)**

**To starboy454, sadly, while Ogremen does enjoy that pairing to an extent, and it is a good pairing if it had happened in Canon, in this story, Hermione will be NOTHING MORE THEN A SISTERLY FIGURE to Harry, if this disappoints you, we apologise, but she just doesn't fit into the plan as anything more than sister to Harry who comes from a different family and is not related by blood to Harry. We hope this answers your question and doesn't turn you away from our story as we hope it is interesting enough to keep you following it! ^_^ Hermione is a good friend to Harry and she's one of the few that no matter how much you look at her in canon you cannot paint her evil. However she is also heavily used in both canon and fanfictions as both a romance and the one to solve problems for Harry. We want to step away from having to lean so much on her and make it so that Harry can stand on his own. And since he's emancipated that means he won't be seeing as much of her as he is, technically, able to leave Hogwarts and be home schooled. So while she would be a nice match for him, we just don't want the temptation of overly using her like so many other people, including J.K. have. After all in Canon Hermione knew more about stuff that purebloods should know then the very purebloods she was talking to most of the time.**

**As for those on AO3, or Archive Of Our Own, there aren't any for this story which was also uploaded there by Oracle on her account there under the same name she goes by on here.**

**Oracle: All plugging aside, it would be nice to hear back from the readers over on AO3, even if it's just a short comment. We want to hear your thoughts on it as well as where we might strength** **en** **the story.**


	3. How it all Happened...Part 2

**** **AN:** **Oracle: It has come to our attention that some people have noticed 'clich** **és' in this story that they do not like. However most of those people, rather than tell us what the problem is, or where the clichés are choose to simply say something along the lines of 'ugh clichés!' and just leave it at that. This does nothing to help us identify the problem and thus it will remain a problem for you, the readers because we have no idea just where it is that needs fixing. This is why we ask for your thoughts and comments on the stories we write. Reader feedback is the only way we are going to improve this or any other story so it is more enjoyable for all of you. So if you don't tell us where the problem, or cliché is then there NOTHING we can DO to FIX IT. So either use your reviews and comments to help make this story better, or just leave and forget about this story. Because if you aren't willing to try to help fix the problem by highlighting it for us then all you are going to do is make us want to quit this story, and that is a problem for those that do like this story. So either help us or go be a problem for someone else. Sorry if I offend but this needed to be said.**

**Ogre: And sometimes, you NEED certain things, even if they are 'clichés'** **=w** **=**

**Also, remember folks, Review Responses will be at the BOTTOM of the chapter, anyway, without further ado, on with the adventure! lol**

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

**~Last Time on How Could One Will Cause So Much Chaos?** ~

_Sirius smiled, "While your off to Vegas, I am going to be setting up the Black Family homes in Canada and New York," he stated, "Have to clear them out of dark magical artifacts and the like," he added in explanation, "Not even Dumbass knows about those two places, nor the ones in Japan, China, India, and South America," he added bluntly. "But, I will only be focusing on the first two for now," he finished. Griphook then cleared his throat, "Now then Lord Potter, as you have finally gotten through talks with your Dearly Deceased godfather, I am happy to say, I will take over the work done by your former Accountant at Gringrotts, and try to get your affairs in order, if anything of note comes up while I am working on them, I will notify you after your trip to Vegas," he then smirked, "And should you win anything in Vegas, do let me know, as they will have to be added to your accounts of course," he added._

_Dobby meanwhile, was beaming, "Great Master Harry James Potter is nows a Lords thrice overs? Oh boy, much cleaning to do, yes, much cleaning to do for ol' Dobby!" Dobby said, "Dobbys will help Great Master Harry James Potters dead godfather clean, yes Dobby will!" Dobby said before looking at Sirius pointedly, who smiled and said, "The first place we will be cleaning is in Toronto, Dobby." Dobby nodded and then said, "I must go collect Harry's things, especially those stolen by Weasel and Beardy, oh and Firehaired lady too!" he said before popping out._

_Harry frowned and looked to Sirius in confusion. While he'd expected Ron to have been using him, he hadn't expected that he'd been stealing from Harry alongside Dumbledore. And who did Dobby mean by Firehaired lady? He couldn't be referring to Molly Weasly, could he? That woman had been like a mother to him, could she really have been fooling him all these years?_

_~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~_

_~Meanwhile, at the Burrow~_

_Ginny smiled, as she snorted the smell of Harry's Quidditch jersey, she had stolen it at the end of every year since she started going to Hogwarts, giving her a collection, and because she would leave them at home, they wouldn't be in her possessions for the Hogwarts house elves to reclaim, "Ah Harry," she mumbled to herself, "I have such plans for you this year!" she said, she had convinced her mother to brew her some Amortentia, which she had put her hairs into, and was planning to convince some of the house elves to sneak it into Harry's food and drinks this year. Ginny smiled, "I have waited so long for you, now, I will finally have you..." she said as she hugged the jersey to herself in bliss._

_~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~_

_~Ron's room, same time~_

_Ronald smiled as he held up Harry's old Nymbus 2000, he had been the one to find it after that incident in third year, and he had managed to convince his older brother Percy to charm another broom to look like it and then brake it apart so that it looked like kindling, then made up the bullshit story that it had been hit by the Whomping Willow, thus allowing him to have a better broom, and once Harry was under Ginny's thrall, he could bring out this broom and claim it was a gift from a distant relative or something, though he really wanted Harry's Firebolt but he had yet to find a way to steal it without attracting too much attention. He smirked, he had been stealing small amounts of galleons, knuts and sickles from Harry's trunk over the years, and he was now up to a decent sum, for pocket change at least, and once Ginny married Harry, he could claim half the contents of Harry's trust vault under some bullshit excuse of an insult or another. Harry just made it too easy to take from him, after all the first person to act all friendly to him, to seemingly care about him, had his full trust. It was just so easy during their time at Hogwarts to sneak into his truck and take stuff, not like Harry ever seemed to notice or care when some coins go missing. Ron just wished he didn't have to listen to all of Harry's whinning about how hard he's got it, but it was worth it for what he could get off of Harry. Sooner or later, he would have what was rightfully his for having to deal with that spoiled self-righteous brat that Albus Dumbledore needed for his plans. Ron smirked, his mother was stupid and wanted only the best for her little girl, if that meant having to brew Amortentia to help her win her dream guy, then so be it, only the best for her little princess._

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

**~And now, to continue the adventure!~**

After Harry left the bank, he felt kinda...lost, he had, of course, told Dobby to take his stuff from the Dursley’s and put it in the Black Home in Canada where Sirius would be, that way it was out of the Dursley’s reach, along with Hedwig, but now, he was kind of unsure what to do next, that is, until a certain woman bumped into him before pulling him into an alleyway in Diagon Alley.

Harry didn't recognise the woman, and so, acted accordingly, proceeding to yelp in surprize, until a hand clamped over his mouth and he heard the words, "Wotchers lightening boy," whispered in his ear.

"FHONKS?" Harry questioned in surprize, granted, it was muffled what with her hand over his mouth. When Nym had removed her hand from Harry's mouth, she smiled before casting a silencing spell over the area to prevent eaves droppers, and then she turned to Harry. Currently, her look sported brown straight hair ending in spikes, unremarkable dull stormy eyes, and a face that no one would notice in a crowd without more than one pass over. "Wotcher Harry," she repeated as she grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Though she would soon be accompanying him to Vegas Harry couldn't think why she would be in Diagon Alley at this time, and looking the way she does now, a far stretch from Nym's normal look.

"Well, to be short about it, looking for you," she answered with a smirk. She was also wearing a big heavy trench coat made for women that was unremarkable and that looked aged and rough. Underneath, she was wearing something more her style, though it was only noticeable when she opened her coat. Underneath her coat she was wearing torn jeans and a black top with a fishnet shirt over top of it, and on her shirt were the words 'Hex Girls Rulez'.

"For me?" Harry asked before frowning. "Is this about Sirius and what I just found out?" He asked carefully. Now that he knew there are people he can't trust in his life Harry figured he should be careful with what he tells people.

Nym smiled, and nodded, "Of course, I am going to be one of your chaperones!" she said replied with a grin, "And if you’re going to be going to Vegas, you can't be looking like some giant Tiny Tim!" she said, giving him a pointed look.

Harry glared at her for a second before looking down at his clothes. He was wearing one of Dudley's old baggy t-shirts and some sweat pants, both made him look tiny with how oversized they were on his thin frame, add to that his worn out sneakers and he guessed he really didn't look all that good. "The only other clothes I have are my school ones, and they get locked up with my school stuff once I get home," Harry explained to Nym. "I've never had the chance to get any other clothes before."

Nym smiled, "That's where you’re wrong, you have one now!" Nym countered, "Besides, you’re a Lord now Harry, you can't go around dressed like some beggar orphan if you want peoples respect and fear!" she continued, "And I am going to help you!" she finished with a grin.

Harry wasn't too sure about this. While he knew that Nym wouldn't do anything to hurt him or anything, however the thought of shopping was a little scary at the moment. After all he'd seen what some Lords wore and he wasn't sure he would enjoy dressing like that. However, from the look in Nym's eyes there would be no stopping her. So with a heavy sigh Harry gave in, "Alright then, I guess we should get going," he said in defeat.

"Yay!" Nym said, before grabbing Harry's arm and proceeding to drag him to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When they entered, Nym smiled, "Madam, we have a new Lord who needs a proper wardrobe, the works for him!" Nym said proudly. Madam Malkin arched an eyebrow curiously, "What does he need exactly?" she asked curiously. "Everything, from robes for dances, to robes for meetings," Nym replied, "He also needs some nice dress shirts and pants, not to mention some new undergarments and shoes!" she finished. Madam Malkin nodded, "Well, get on the stool and let me measure him!" she ordered.

Harry had turned dark red when Nym brought up undergarments, that wasn't something he thought he was going to have to get, even less so with two women around him. But rather than try to protest that he doesn’t need any new undergarments, and most likely attract attention to him, Harry got onto the stool and tried not to think about it. Nym was bound to tease him about it sooner or later but there wasn't anything he could do about that. After all he hadn't really done much shopping for clothing outside what he needed for school. So he had little choice but to stick with her and pray there are no more surprises in store for him that day.

Madam Malkin set the tape measure to measure Harry as she took out a note pad and quill. "What enchantments would you like if any?"

Harry frowned, "Enchantments?" He questioned, he'd heard of people having enchanted robes before but he thought that they enchanted them themselves.

Nym smiled, "We'll need growing charms, self-adjustment charms, durability enhancements, basically all the most beneficial ones for someone who is going to be doing some much needed healing and growing soon," here she shot a calculating look at Harry, "Oh, and we need some hats, with very wide brims!" she added.

Now Harry really was frowning, though this time at Nym. "Hats with wide brims? Why do I need those?" He questioned, wondering if it was some kind of Lord Thing he didn't know about. At this point it wouldn't surprise Harry if it was some Lord thing.

Nym just waved a hand, "Never mind about the hats Harry, consider them something to ask about after you get them!" she said, confidently, she then turned to Madam Malkin, "Are you done with the measuring Madam?" she asked. Madam Malkin nodded, "Come back in a few hours, I should have everything ready, any colours you have in mind?" she asked. Nym gave Harry a few once overs before replying, "Forest Greens, dark blues, and maybe some mixes of the two," she said with a smile at Harry, "Oh, and be sure to include these three crests on the cloaks!" she said handing a set of three notes to Madam Malkin who nodded discreetly.

Harry looked between Madam Malkin and Nym, the two had pretty much decided everything without much say from him. He wondered if all clothes shopping was like this. If so, then at least he had little to worry about as it would be easier than he had thought, though he just hoped that letting them decide everything was the right choice. Though he did wonder just how Nym already had the crest his cloaks would need to have when he'd only just learned about them less then an hour ago.

Sirius had suspected what houses Harry would be heir to, and had told Nym, just in case, to search for the crests in his family library, and copy them to paper, so he could have the ones that applied to him applied to his cloaks. She knew which ones applied to Harry thanks to a Patronus message sent to her by Sirius while Harry had had his back to Sirius at one point during his meeting with Kraggrot. As they left Nym took Harry's hand and led him through the Leaky Cauldron and out into mundane London, once there, she took him to Levi's to get him some more mundane clothes, along with a few thrift stores afterwards. When she finished, Harry looked more like 'the popular guy at school', and less 'Tom the Beggar'. "There," Nym said as they left the last store, with her discretely shrinking the bags of clothes and putting them in her pocket, "Now it’s off to my place for the evening as we pick up our passports and stuff from Gringotts tomorrow!" she said with a smile before taking Harry's hand and apparating to her place, she laughed when they landed and Harry hunched over.

"W-why your house?" Harry asked once he'd recovered stuttering as he spoke. Going to Nym's house hadn't been something that crossed his mind at any point since meeting her, not that he would complain about it. Anywhere would be a palace compared to the Dursley's house.

Nym gave him a look like he was stupid, "Well, we can't very well take you back to THEM now can we? And we can't afford to have you seen now at the Leaky Cauldron by one of the Old Farts spies, right?" she continued, "So, me and Sirius agreed that, you would stay at my place for the night, and then we would head to Vegas in a day or so," she finished.

Straightening up Harry gave a nod, "Okay, when will we meet up with Remus? Is he coming here?" Harry questioned.

Nym shrugged, "We're supposed to meet him in a day's time at Gringotts," she replied, "Oh, and don't mind the mess, I will get around to cleaning it...eventually..." she said as she opened the door to her flat, which was one of many, albeit, with a messy front yard. When Nym stepped inside and held the door open, she smiled at Harry, "Just so you know, I only have one bed, so, you can either share it with me, or you can take the couch," she said, finishing with a wink when she said share.

Harry blushed at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Nym as he entered her home. Then he noticed the state her home was in. Messy was kind of an understatement, it looked like some had released an angry Hippogriff inside. "This is where you live?" Harry asked, trying not to be offensive, however all he could hear in the back of his head was his aunt's shrill voice ranting about the state of things.

Nym smiled, "Homey ain't it?" she asked, her back to Harry as she looked around her messy flat and began to clear off the couch, "So, you can take your pick, but, remember, were going to pick up the clothes tomorrow from Madam Malkins since we spent more time then we meant to shopping for regular clothes today," she said, giving him a smirk as she spoke.

Harry scratched at his head in thought. "Um, how big is the bed?" He wanted to know that at least before he decided if he was taking the couch. If it was big enough then maybe it wouldn't be too awkward for him to share it, after all he doesn't take up that much space.

Nym smirked, and replied, "Its big enough, you know for...uh, two people..." she trailed off at the end, after hesitating for a moment and deciding to change her reply. She then looked at Harry, "So, couch, or bed?" she asked with another smirk.

The sudden change of subject worried Harry a little. "Could I see the bed?" He asked.

Nym smirked, "Bed it is then!" she countered before dragging him to the bedroom, smiling the whole way. When she entered, it was revealed to be a queen sized bed, she pointed to it and said, "Tada!" before looking at him pointedly.

Harry stared at the bed for a moment before her words clicked. "What? I didn't agree to the bed yet." He tried to protest, however from the look on her face Harry knew it was too late for him.

Nym smiled, "Just so you know, I have been told I am a 'cuddle bug', so, don't say I didn't warn you," she said before heading to the bathroom to change.

Harry stared after her in disbelief. He was now going to share a bed with her and there was a good chance that he would end up cuddled by her. And what was worse for Harry, he had no pajamas with him, all he had was what he had on right now, granted, he had done some shopping earlier, but not for any pajamas. He hoped that it would be alright for him to sleep in his clothes.

When Nym came out of the bathroom, she was wearing very short shorts, and a tank top, seeing Harry she sighed, "I forgot that we forgot to get you some pajamas when we were out earlier, but, oh well," she looked at Harry and waved her wand, transfiguring his clothes into pajamas, "Now, into bed!" she ordered with a smile.

Harry walked over to the bed and got in it, making sure leave as much room for her as possible. By the time he was under the covers Harry was laying just on the edge of the bed.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

The next morning, Harry was no longer on the side of the bed, and could feel a warm mass of heat clinging to him.

Harry groaned lightly and tried to bury his face in an attempt to go back to sleep. He was warm and comfy and he didn't want to wake up right now. He'd never been so comfy in his life.

Nym smiled in her sleep, "Stop that Harry, we can't play like that..." she mumbled out before going back to sleep, all the while her hand was wrapped around Harry's back, hugging him to her.

Harry, hearing that, slowly opened his eyes, noticing a blurry figure in front of him. Reaching out his arm Harry slipped on his glasses and took another look, before jumping off the bed and falling over in shock when he saw he'd been burying his face in Nym's chest.

Nym groaned as she sat up quickly, "Wha happening?" she mumbled out tiredly but worriedly.

Harry for a second tried to think of something to say to explain what happened, but when nothing came to him Harry bolted for the bathroom and locked the door behind him, hoping that if he just waited it out she'd forget all about it. Looking down at his body Harry was relieved that he at least didn't have morning wood that morning.

Nym, looking at the bathroom door with tired eyes and confusion, shrugged before she got out of bed, and began to change into what she would wear that day. Once she finished, she knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Harry, when you finish in the bathroom, we have to go to Madam Malkins to pick up your stuff before we head to Gringotts to get your IDs, back story of your IDs, and some bank cards that Gringotts issues for special circumstances and customers," she said.

"Right," Harry called out before he left the bathroom and grabbed something for him to wear that day. He then let Nym take the bathroom while he changed in the bedroom. Having street clothes that actually fit was a great deal more comfortable than anything that he'd had before. "Alright I'm ready," Harry told Nym.

Nym nodded before apparating them to Diagon Alley. Once there they went to Madam Malkins and picked up their things, before heading to Gringotts to get Harry's IDs. When they entered the bank, all the tellers took a moment to stop and observe Harry, before returning to their current customer.

Harry wasn't sure who they needed to talk to about everything he needed for his trip to Vegas so he stuck close to Nym, though he did keep his eyes out for Remus since Nym said they would most likely meet him there.

Remus met them near the head teller and smiled, "Harry," he began, "It would seem that you plan to go through with Sirius's crazy sche-" he was interrupted as Nym elbowed him in the ribs...hard, and gave him a glare, "Don't frighten the boy!" she warned, before turning to the head teller, "Harry James Potter and friends to see Accountant Griphook," she said politely. The head teller gave them a look before nodding, he then looked down at his book and returned his gaze to them, "Straight down the hall on the left, through the double doors on the right, then a left, followed by another left, followed by a right, then look for the door with his name on it," he replied.

Harry was glad he had a good memory, because he wasn't sure if any of them would be able to remember the directions without a good memory. They set out to find Griphook's office, Harry was looking forward to seeing how Griphook was settling into his new position.

Nym and Remus were surprized when they saw Goblins rushing in and out of Griphooks office like bees from a hive. "Damn, what’s got them all hot and bothered?" Nym questioned curiously. When they entered the office, it was to see Griphook and his father, arguing with another Goblin and King Ragnok.

Harry wasn't sure if he should speak up or not so he just stood there, waiting for someone to notice him as he looked around at all the Goblins running about. He wondered if they had anything to do with what had been happening with his accounts and manor or if they were there for another matter altogether. If they were there because of his accounts then Harry wondered just how bad things were with his accounts if this many Goblins were needed.

Remus, sighing, took the lead, "Um Accountant Griphook, were here for our appointment?" he said cautiously. All four Goblins looked up at hearing Remus speak, and Griphook sighed, "Sit, this business involves young Lord Potter here," he said, gesturing to the three seats in front of his desk.

Harry followed Remus and Nym over to the chairs, taking the middle seat and trying to think what Griphook was about to tell him. At the very least it seemed that Griphook had settled into his new job very well.

Griphook sighed as he looked at the three older Goblins before sighing and looking at Harry seriously, "While reviewing your accounts last night, I came across a marriage contract for one Harry James Potter, and one Ginerva Molly Weasley," he began, "Now, while this contract is legally binding, it was made ILLEGALLY, since the one acting as your magical guardian, was not legally allowed to do so, as such, the contract is not worth the money it cost to get it into your vaults," Griphook continued, "Now, unfortunately, it would seem that, under the guise of pretending to be your magical guardian, Dumbledore claimed he was visiting the Potter Manor and properties to make sure things were maintaining upkeep, when in truth, he was stealing family heirlooms," he concluded.

Harry had accepted that Dumbledore wasn't the man he'd thought he was, but a marriage contract between him and Ginny? "I don't even like Ginny all that much? She's just Ron's sister, and truthfully she's a little weird," He admitted. "Do her parents know about this? Are they part of this?" Harry didn't want to think that Arthur and Molly Weasley were on Dumbledore's side.

Griphook sighed, "I cannot speak for Arthur Weasley, but, it was signed by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore, witnesses include Ronald and Percy Weasely," he replied sadly. "It would also appear that Dumbledore, under his guise as your magical guardian, moved quite a lot of your money to different peoples accounts, thankfully, we can recover most of it, and go after those who have spent some of that money," he added with a wide smirk.

Harry didn't care about the money all that much, he just wanted to know who he could and couldn't trust out of everyone he'd met. Turning to Remus and Nym he asked, "Is there any way to check out Mr and Mrs Weasley? To see if they really are trying to use me like Dumbledore?" Harry needed to know for sure, just to have someone get the truth out of them without tipping Dumbledore off. Harry had very little trouble believing Ron could be part of this, seeing how quickly Ron would turn on him as well as how jealously Ron would look at Harry whenever he saw that Harry had something new or would buy those sweets off the trolley on the train. Ginny, well Harry really had no idea about her seeing as they barely spoke much since she started Hogwarts. Harry always got a strange feeling around her, like she wasn't all that right in the head or something. And Percy? Well, from what Harry had heard Percy was a dog of the Minister these days, seemingly caring little about his family and just doing whatever it is the Minister asks of him without question. Though why he would witness the signing of a Marriage contract was beyond Harry.

Griphook sighed again, "From our records, Molly has done her best to keep Arthur out of her affairs, so were reasonably sure Arthur has no idea of what his wife has been doing," he said, "Now, since I have brought you up to date, how do you wish to proceed with the knowledge that Dumbledore, the Bearded Betrayer, tried to marry you off without your input, something he never had any right to do?" Griphook asked.

Harry barely thought about it. "Firstly make it clear to him that the contract will not be fulfilled, then make sure he pays back every Knut he's ever taken from me as well that everything he's stolen is returned to its rightful place. Make it public knowledge that he's done this if you have to," Harry knew that if something like this became known to the public that Dumbledore would suffer greatly for it, seeing as many people still held Harry in high regard for killing Voldemort when he was just a baby. "And get back everything he's given away that's mine as well. Also," Here Harry took a deep breath to calm himself, "Bring Arthur Weasley and let him know about this marriage contract. Have him come alone so that there's no one there to try to win him over to their side of things. Let him deal with Mrs Weasley and his three kids."

Griphook nodded, "But I am sure you want all this done AFTER you have left the country, so that you are, legally, beyond HIS grasp?" he asked seriously.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I think I would rather not be here when Dumbledore learns I've discovered his lies." Truthfully Harry never wanted to see Dumbledore again, though he had a feeling the old fart would find a way to 'bump' into Harry on more than one occasion in the future.

Griphook nodded, he then sighed, "There is also one other matter that may have arisen since you were here last, but, it will take some digging first as we have to dig into our oldest archives to confirm it, if it proves we are correct with our hypothesis, then you are more important than you know, and if we are wrong, well, your no more special then you already are Lord Potter," he finished with a kind smile.

Harry wondered what Griphook could mean by that. Just what could they have found that would make him more 'special'? Did this have something to do with his parents? Or was this something to do with his Lordships? Shaking it off Harry figured that Griphook would tell him if whatever it is is really about him or not. So he just gave a nod to Griphook and left it at that.

Griphook then shooed the king and the Unknown Goblin out of his office, with a muttered, "We will talk more later," and then turned to Harry, "Your parents wills were sealed by Albus Dumbledore, currently, they are stored within your family vault, and Sirius told us it would be best to give them to you after your Vegas trip, do you agree with your 'recently deceased' godfather?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Sure, I don't mind holding off on reading them until I finish with my vacation." Harry knew he needed a little rest and relaxation after the whirlwind that the other day had been. He would try to enjoy his vacation as best he could and would return in a much better mood to hear everything Griphook had to tell him, all the most likely horrible and troubling parts that would come with whatever good was in store for him. Harry had to stop thinking about it before he completely turned himself off from the idea of the will reading.

Griphook nodded before he then took out several files and cards from a drawer in his desk, he held up the card first, "This," he began, "Is your new passport, it will get you through customs speedily and securely, and, most important, legally," he continued, "Your name, while in Vegas, will be Harrison Daniel Radcliffe," he continued, "Your backstory, is that your an orphan who came into his inheritance after your family's accountant died," here he grinned, "The next card is a Gringotts bank card for those machines muggles use, it is linked, by magic, to your vaults, so it will work, it’s a little something some of our curse breakers, rune masters, and muggleborn agents came up with," Griphook explained. He then held up the files, "These are all the details we have on those who run magical casinos in Vegas, the ones in red sleeves are the highest threats, and the ones in blue, carry the least threat to exposure of who you are, understood?" he finished.

Harry nodded. "Avoid the magical casinos whose names are in the red sleeves and stick to the ones in the blue sleeves." Harry repeated to show he'd been paying attention.

"Precisely, however, even the ones in blue carry some risk, just not as great as the ones in red," Griphook countered, "Now, I highly recommend you get to Heathrow Airport," he said, "We took the liberty of booking you passage to Vegas along with your chaperones for First Class, it leaves in five hours, so you best hurry," Griphook finished.

Harry stood and gathered everything that they needed. "Thank you Griphook." He said once he hand everything. He would be sure to look at the red and blue sleeves on the plane and commit the names in them to memory.

Griphook nodded, "I should be thanking you for the opportunity you bestowed upon me, already I am making a name for myself, something most Goblins don't achieve till they reach their second century, I am but only fifty years old, and quite young by my peoples standards Lord Potter," he smiled, "Enjoy your time in Vegas," he said as he waved Harry out the door.

Harry smiled, glad to hear that Griphook was doing so well as well as being happy with his work. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that he'd made the right choice in naming him his new accountant. But now wasn't the time to think about that. Harry and his chaperones needed to catch their plane so that they could reach Vegas and begin his vacation. No Dursleys, no Dumbledore, no anyone who would hurt him in some way.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~5 Hours Later~

As the plane took off, Harry, Nym, and Remus settled into First Class as they began to go over the files, the first was a red sleeved one containing a file on someone called, Circe the Enchantress. Apparently she was a veela who used her charm to make many of her patrons lose their money due to failing to pay attention at the proper time, as well as seducing some of the better looking ones into one night stands with her. Nym turned to Harry, "You should stay clear of her place Harry, Hermione told me you were one of the few people who can resist a Veela's allure, if she finds out about you, she will go after you with a drive!" she warned, with Remus nodding. "Veela prize those who can resist their allures above all others," he added to Nym's warning.

Harry frowned at that, not sure why someone who enjoys using their power over men, and some women, would want those that can resist them. However Harry shrugged, "I don't really have any plans of going anywhere near the ones in the red sleeves. I don't even think I will go into any casino to tell you the truth," Harry told them.

Nym smirked, "Oh, we'll be going to casinos, but, I think we will steer clear of those in red sleeves," she said, she then took the next red sleeved file and opened it, "Huh, didn't know this guy was still kicking," she said in amazement.

"Who?" Harry asked as he craned himself to get a good look at who was in the next sleeve that Nym seemed to know.

"Agnar the Dishonorable," Nym replied, "He's a known Goblin associate to the Goblin mobster, Gnarlack," she continued, "Gnarlack was a big time magical Goblin mobster during the Dirty Thirties," she continued on, "Agnar, on the other hand, was worse, he would make deals with people, and when they finally paid him back, he would renegade on the deal and murder them after forcing them to sign over everything they owned to him," she concluded, she then read the file again, "Oh boy, apparently he is still kicking around though, went underground around forty years ago, and reappeared recently as the owner of a magical casino called, 'Dumb Lucky Winner'," she read, "He was kicked out of the Goblin Nation back in the Roaring Twenties when his modus operandi was discovered by Ragnok's son, who he murdered before escaping dozens of pursuers, since then he has kept out of Goblin territory and maintained a pseudo truce with Gringotts and the Goblin Nation," she concluded.

Harry was in shocked that a Goblin would do something that horrible, murdering both Goblins and humans for greed. It was disgusting to think that even Goblins could fall like that. "That's horrible," Harry wasn't sure there was anything more to say about that, and if there was, he couldn't think of it.

Remus, however, was confused, "How does he maintain a truce with the Goblin Nation when he murdered their king's son?" he asked curiously. "Apparently by brutally murdering every assassin that was ever sent after him personally, and the only reason he went underground is because he was supposedly injured quite gravely in the last attempt, even though he came out on top and survived it!" Nym said as she read the addendum on the file.

Harry wondered if they could maybe catch Agnar while in Vegas. After all it wouldn't exactly be the craziest thing he's ever attempted in his life. But he quickly pushed that thought aside. After all he was going to Vegas to relax and have fun. Not to put his life in danger yet again, though Harry wouldn't be surprised if he did do something to attract Agnar's attention. He just prayed to every god out there that he wouldn't.

Nym took out one of the blue sleeves this time, and smiled as she read the name, "Phobos 'The Rat' Prewett," she read, then she went quiet as she read the file, before bursting out laughing, drawing the attention of one of the hostesses who shushed her.

Harry frowned at her, wondering just what was so funny about this person. "Nym, what's so funny? What's it say about them?" He questioned, hoping Nym would gain control over her laughter before they got in trouble.

Nym wiping a tear from her eye, cleared her throat and said, "Phobos 'The Rat' Prewett earned his name for escaping custody because of high priced lawyers and powerful 'friends', in exchange he moves product for them while also running a two bit casino on the lower end magical side of Vegas called, 'The Benedict Arnold's Last Laugh,'" she read, "He is also known for being a disgraced member of the Prewett family of Britain, almost being thrown out of the family cause of his 'friends'," she continued, "He is described as being greasy haired, greasy faced, 'shifty lookin', and having a facial structure described as 'looking like someone took a broomstick from the reject pile, and hit him in the face a few hundred times'," she concluded with a grin.

Harry could see now why she laughed so hard. Someone who looked like Phobos had to be hard to take seriously. "Let's hope we don't run into his ugly mug!" Harry joked with a laugh.

"Oh, it gets better!" Nym said as she read the bottom of the file, "Phobos is also described as being quite cowardly, known to run at the first sign of conflict, but sticking around when he has hired muscle," she read, "He is also described as little more than a two bit hustler that is only worth mentioning due to the fact he is an underling of Gnarlack!" she finished with a snort of laughter.

"Wow, only worth mentioning cause of a connection to someone else. That's kind of sad..." Harry commented.

Remus held his chin in thought, "I think I recalled Molly once mentioning she had a brother in the Colonies named Phobos..." he said, drawing the other two's attentions. "You don't think it’s the same guy, do you?" Nym asked honestly, after all, if Molly was related to such a low life, it might explain a few things.

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to think about that. When we get back from Vegas we can look into it. But for now I want to leave this mess with the Weasley family and Dumbledore behind," Harry told them. He was sure he'd have lots of problems once he got back from his vacation to attend the will reading, no point in thinking about them all now.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~SHIELD Helicarrier~

Fury sighed, the Vegas branch had just informed him that a room had been booked under a name that didn't appear in any records they had access to, a name, that had recently popped up out of nowhere as existing with a SIN number, birthdate, and blood type even, but no known family, and no prior history to today. And it would be landing at a Las Vegas airport in a few hours; needless to say, he needed someone he could trust to get to the bottom of this. Needless to say, he called in his best operative.

Natasha Romanova, better known as the Black Widow, was curious about what her boss wanted from her this time. After all, she was supposed to be heading out on vacation right now, and had been called back to active duty for this important matter before she could even leave.

"I wouldn't have called you back if it wasn't something that may be important," Fury began. "Should it prove to be nothing you can just report in that it's not and then begin your vacation," He told her before sliding the information he had towards her. "I'm sending you to Vegas to check on the sudden appearance of this young man. Up until today there has been no record of his existing, yet now he appears to be on a plane heading to Vegas, a room already booked under his name. Go to Vegas, find out just who this Harrison Daniel Radcliffe really is, and report back your findings. Once that is done you can begin your vacation," Fury finished, letting her look over the gathered information.

Natasha sighed, "It’s been a while since I was last in Vegas, wonder how much its changed," she then looked at Fury, "Is this purely reconnaissance, or a recon and neutralization assignment?" she asked curiously.

"That will depend on what you find," Fury told her. "If this Harrison is nothing more than just some punk using fake IDs to get into Vegas then leave him be. However, if he is in fact working with someone or up to something that we can't ignore, I defer to your judgement at the time on what to do about him," Fury had little doubt that Natasha would make the right call. She's never failed before, granted, there had been the odd unexpected outcomes from time to time.

Natasha nodded, and picked up the files, she would read up on her target during the trip to Vegas, hopefully she could get there before her target did.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~Some bar in Vegas~

A woman sighed; she had long, dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back, an attractive if not alluring face, and a slim but athletic figure. She sipped her drink as she thought about what to do; she had FINALLY been allowed to take a vacation away from the ever watchful eye of her guardian. Now, she didn’t know what to do, then again, she had never been on her own in a city like this one before, at least unsupervised of course. So far, she'd had to beat up two guys who had tried to ask her out on a date and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Deciding to try her luck, she made her way to the richer part of town where all the good casinos were, who knows, she may get lucky...

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~Present time, back with the group and Beetle~

Beetle smiled, he had been paid quite a bit to hunt down and rob Mr Radcliffe, the one who paid him, hadn't really given him a name, other than a simple message: Find Mr Radcliffe, recover the money, and contact the number used to send the message to him in the first place when he had recovered all the money Mr Radcliffe had won. The fate of Mr Radcliffe was to be final, no survivals. And while Beetle didn't really kill, if he was paid enough, well, money talks.

"Mr Radcliffe," he began, "I was hired to recover money you won, money that isn't yours, money, that I will be only too happy to take back from you," he began, "Now, we can do this the hard way, or, we can do this the easy way," he continued, "Now, the hard way, is that I kill you, kill your lady friends here, kill your male friend there, before finding out which casino comped you, and then rob them and your room, blind," he finished. "So, what will it be?" he asked, aiming a small laser canon on his wrist at Harry and his wives, as well as Remus, Hela, and Coulson.

Harry glared at him for a moment before recalling where they were. They had just exited the police station and there was no chance that someone inside didn't hear what was happening out there, and if someone were to run back in, then all Harry would have to do is buy some time for help to arrive. After all, both Remus and himself couldn't do magic out in the open, did Remus even have his wand still? And Harry didn't want to put the women at risk for something he did.

Beetle smiled, "I found you on your way to the cop station, if you think they can help you, they can't, I cut off communication to the station from the outside world shortly after you entered, granted, it was difficult, for a cop station, but I managed," he admited, "Now, again, easy way, or hard way?" Beetle asked.

Natasha stepped in front of Harry, causing Beetle to look at her with confusion, tilting his head to the side, as she gave Beetle an amused smile. "Beetle right? I've read your file. No doubt you've heard of me, Natasha Gryffindor nee Romanova, the Black Widow."

Harry frowned in confusion as to why she would say that, as well as why she was standing in front of him like she was protecting him.

Beetle was about to respond when suddenly Bogo raced out of the station and fired a flash of Lumos Maxima at Beetle, temporarily overloading Beetles eyes, and helmet's cameras. While Beetle cried out in shock, Bogo conjured some barricades while his aurors raced out of the HQ and began to fire curses at Beetle the best they could as they ran for cover before he could recover.

Laura grabbed Harry and Nym, pulling them to safety with Natasha following, a gun in her hand that she'd pulled from a hidden holster. Hela shoved Remus after Harry, giving him a pointed look not to argue with her.

Recovering from whatever that chief had hit him with, Beetle cursed when he saw his target was gone and switched to heat signature vision in his helmet, "Your ally may think he's clever, but let’s see how you like my Stink Bombs!" he said before he began to throw modified smoke bombs that, instead of releasing smoke, released a gas that could incapacitate a snake with how bad it was. He smiled as several of the men who worked at this station fell out from behind cover, wheezing or vomiting and trying to get air lest they suffocate. Suddenly, Hela smirked and summoned some skeleton archers who burst from the ground to fire arrows at Beetle, taking him by surprize.

"What the fu-" Beetle said as he began to do some evasive flying while now shooting at the skeleton warriors with his weaponry, distracting him from trying to find his target.

Nym, seeing Beetle focused on the skeletons, went into her auror mode, from hours and days of training under the most crotchety, paranoid, even a tad bit senile auror that Britain ever had, as the man’s protégé and apprentice. She looked at Natasha and instantly realised she was a fighter, having a similar reaction to how Moody would have reacted, tensing muscles, ready to move at a moment’s notice, and looking for weaknesses with which to attack from before taking aim. When she looked at Coulson, it was clear that he was a fighter, but not to the same level as Natasha was. Coulson had taken cover beside Bogo and had what looked like a military grade service pistol out and ready. She then looked to Laura, and could clearly see the girl itching to get a good punch or kick in, clearly the girl was an up close fighter. Putting this together, she formed a rough plan in her head. "Natasha! Laura!" she called, before waiting for them to turn their attention to her. Once they turned to her, she motioned for them to run over to her, well, for Laura to since she was furthest, luckily Harry and Natasha were both nearby.

"Alright," she said, when Laura got close, "I have a plan," she began, "Natasha, you and me will lay down covering fire, keep him distracted, with the help of those skeletons that Hela summoned or whatever, we have at least three distractions to keep him distracted with, and while arrows won't even scratch his armor, it will keep him annoyed," she continued, "Natasha, you will cover Harry, who he announced was his target, I want you to keep Harry safe while helping me keep him distracted, I will keep him busy with my wand," she added, not seeing Natasha's eyes narrow at a woman bringing what appeared to be a wand to a gun fight. "Laura, while he is distracted, I want you to sneak up on him and cut that back pack off his back, or at least damage it, if he can't fly, he will be easier to take down, alright?" she finished looking at them with hopes they knew this was probably their best shot.

"Keep him focused on the both of you and I can easily slip behind him," Laura told them before ducking behind some cover and moving behind it.

"You heard her," Natasha said as she quickly checked her gun, after making sure Harry was behind cover she opened fire on Beetle.

"Damn it!" Beetle swore as he tried to focus on gun fire, arrows, and some kind of energy blasts that were messing with his suit's onboard systems. Needless to say, it came as a shock when he suddenly felt a big huge weight hit him from behind, before he suddenly crashed to the earth below leaving a crater where he landed, faceplate first. Sadly, he was unable to get up cause of a great weight on top of him, even with his suit's enhanced strength.

Laura smirked down at the back of Beetle's head, her claws popping out as she looked to Natasha and Nym and asked, "Want me to cut him out of there?" If she happened to cut some of his flesh while cutting him out, well, no one would know it was on purpose...

Nym smiled, "Just keep him pinned for now, and cut out the power system, that way he is trapped by his own armor!" Nym suggested as everyone began to take stock of what happened. As Bogo walked up to them, he looked to Coulson, "I believe this one falls under your jurisdiction, does he not?" he smirked, after all, even though it was in Vegas, Beetle was an international criminal who predominantly worked in the US. However, because he was international, he would fall under Shield's jurisdiction, meaning, all the paperwork, was their problem.

Coulson smiled and nodded, "I'm sure my boss will be happy to have this one finally locked up. He's been an...annoyance...in Shield's side for some time." Coulson said as he watched Laura rip out the power supply for Beetle's suit. "I best call in some people to collect him as well as report this in," Coulson then gave a nod to Bogo and took out his phone, walking away so as not to be over hear if any other matters come up while he's on the phone with Fury.

Nym sighed, "We should probably find out who hired him," she suggested, "Wish I had some veritaserum on me or in my supplies..." she said, "If we had some of that, he would sing like a bird," she said smiling at some of the blow hards she had managed to put away due to that wonderful little potion, at least in the situations where she could use it legally anyway.

Natasha raised a brow at that but figured it was some kind of truth serum. "Give me five minutes alone with him and I'll make him sing," She offered.

Laura looked up at the two women and smile, "Really? Let me get one claw in and he'll spill all his secrets," She smirked darkly.

Harry looked between his three wives with a disapproving look before speaking up. "No, no one is torturing him! He's going to jail and that's the end of it!" He told them, hoping his voice conveyed that this matter was closed.

Natasha, Laura, and Nym all share a look before Natasha beat the others to the punch, "Harry dear," she said sweetly, "This is a....family matter now..." she then paused, "And while it is true that he is a criminal, I just so happen to be an agent of the law..." she said, not really revealing anything, at least in her mind, since Coulson was clearly an agent to those who meet him, so it wasn't that much of a stretch that she was an agent herself since she answered to him. "As such, I will be doing the interrogation..." she said before helping Laura up and dragging the now unable to move Beetle inside the station to an interrogation room.

Harry stared after Natasha for a moment before shaking his head and calling out to her. "Fine! But at the very least no torture! I know he's a criminal but if it comes down to it let someone else do that." Natasha's reply was to wave a hand to show that she heard him. He really didn't like the thought of one of his wives partaking in torture, mainly because he'd more or less undergone it his whole life. Turning to Laura and Nym he sighed. "I guess we should wait for her back at the hotel."

Nym nodded, interrogations, especially ones without tortures, can take a while. "She'll catch up," she replied.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

**AN: Double evil cliffy! You will have to wait till Part 3 of How it all Happened to find out about Remus's Drunken Adventure, how Remus met Hella, How Harry met his wives to be, and how Nym is involved in getting the group married, lol ;P Now I turn the AN to Oracle!**

**Oracle: Alright, we gave you guys a lot of details about what happened before the two day drunken fun and even gave ya the end of the battle with Beetle. Harry now knows that Nym isn't the only one who can kick ass. Harry even showed a little backbone in the chapter with how he dealt with Dumbledore, the marriage contract, and even tried to put his foot down when it came to Natasha torturing Beetle. Try to remember people that Harry is British and thus wouldn't really know about the Black Widow and the same for Laura. Harry has only just started to understand that his two non-magical wives have some powers and skills that make them more then just your average women. So while he wants to protect them they clearly don't need it. Though at the same time the only wife who knows Harry isn't defenseless is Nym. And that is why Natasha pushed her fifthteen year old husband behind her. She doesn't have any memory of him doing anything magical so she thinks he is weak and thus, as he's part of her mission needs protecting. However once everything is out in the open between Harry, Natasha, and Laura things may shift to a more comfortable place in which Harry is able to work with his wives. However, that will be a ways off because, as our married readers will no doubt know, it does take a while to get use to each other and learn how to work together. We also got to see a little badass Hela summoning some skeletons to deal with Beetle, poor sucker didn't know what he got himself into, all because of his greed. Of course Beetle is just one of a few attempts at Harry's life that will be happening during his stay in Vegas, as well as after he leaves Vegas.**

**After all, you don't clean out Fourteen casinos, including some magical ones and not make enemies. And of course you can expect fallout from Harry's emancipation back in magical Britain, but that is for a later time. Have we settled on a main villain for our story? Not saying just yet. Will it be Dumbles?  Hell no. He ain't getting the spotlight in this story. Will it be the Weasleys? Nope. Ginny and Ron might make appearances as pests but that's about it. Voldy? Well, we'll see what happens with him. You want answers to these questions? Then keep reading and one day you'll have them.**

**Just be sure to leave a review/comment so that we can know your thoughts and, if something is wrong that you think we should be alerted to, make note of it and we can fix it in the next chapter. Thanks to all our readers who have commented/reviewed. We love you all.**

**And now for Review Responses:**

**To gord** ,  **if you do not like what you are reading, then who says you have to continue reading? We can't please everyone, so we aren't going to try. Now, if Harry was going to be a dick, then yes, we would have him do as he pleases, however, since we want him and his wives to be equals, they will get to know one another, again, we can't please everyone and we aren't going to try to do so. Oh, and no, Harry isn't going to blame himself since, Sirius's real plan was for Harry to get hitched in Vegas, he just wasn't aware of who the 'lucky ladies' would be, so, if you think that he blames himself, then you are half right, he blames himself for getting so drunk that the last two days were blacked out like those idiots in The Hangover, however, he also blames Sirius for convincing him to choose Vegas of all places to visit.**

**Oracle: There will be 'Sexy times' with the wives for Harry, once he and them are more comfortable around each other.  Have no doubt that they will sleep with each other, but only when they all feel the WANT to do so. As for this belief that Harry will see 'no wrong' with anything his wives do, or treating them like Saints? Get out of here! Harry just learned not two days ago that there are people in his life that he thought were his friends or trusted mentors that were really using him for their own personal gain. He sure ask fuck isn't going to look at anyone like a Saint. Harry shall be on guard for signs of people using/trying to hurt him from now on. Even his wives will be under watch from time to time. And in regards to Natasha being a government dog? Since the Red Room took away her ability to have children all she had left was her work, that was all she knew how to do and all she believed she would have. Now I don't know if you've seen Age of Ultron but in that movie you see her interacting with Clint's kids as their adopted aunt. Meaning she has a caring side of her that isn't just faked. Give Natasha back the ability to have children and her loyalties can shift drastically. For now she's got a family, not just sister in laws and a husband, but also kids of her own. Add to that when Loki's other children, besides Hela start to appear, everyone learns what happened to Loki's other children, and you can bet your ass that Natasha will be all about protecting her family first and up holding her Shield duties last. So, with this in mind, do you really think that Harry's gonna be a doormat and Natasha is incapable of being loyal to her new family? Because if so then I have nothing left to say to you other then goodbye.**

**To AnFan-n-More, We hope you like how we went a bit more in-depth for the How it Happened part 1, and we hope you liked part 2 too!**

**To FateBurn, Well, we can't reveal all our cards or all the secrets of the story too soon, right? We have to leave you guys wanting more some how :P Besides, if we were to put all of How it Happened in one chapter, it would be long enoug for several chapters, and we fear you guys would loose interest cause of how long it would have to be to contain everything!**

**To NakedFury, Oracle tells me she messaged you directly, well, I have my own two cents to add. If its 'so cliche' then why the hell are you so reading if it 'offends you'?** **=w** **= Besides, is it really so bad to make Ginny a stalker, or Ronald self centered, or Dumbles the manipulative old fart and bag of bones who 'always knows best'? If you wanted originality, hopefully you got it with how we moved past most of the clichés with this chapter to go further in depth then most of the stories based on this challenge that I have read as well. And guess what else, sometimes, you NEED to use cliches because, while they may be over used, they do get things moving** **=w** **=**

**To TimothyB, he won't be afraid to, just awkward about it as affection IS still new to him you know :) And yeah, well, Nym is going to be doing most of the teasing, as it’s in her nature, lol And finally, yes, he will be getting training, but, without his wives, he won't be effective in the field as their skills will compliment his own in their own ways.**

**To SSSra, we hope you liked the more detail we added to how it happened ^^ and that your looking forward to part 3 of How It All Happened arc xD**

**To Ddragon21, thanks for the idea, we'll be sure to use that at some point, maybe when the muggles try pulling a Second Salem again but this time on Mutants rather then those with magic.**

**To Althalus57, firstly, were going with the version where James mother was Dorea Black, it might not be Canon, but, hey, it’s our story, it doesn't have to follow canon! :P Though, given their names, we could make them great grandparents on Charlus's side of the family. Secondly, remember, sometimes we get messed up with names, were working on it! XP Thirdly, Remus is responsible, he just never had American drinks, and the magicals in Vegas at places like those owned by some of the people mentioned in this chapter, like it strong so as to better influence the people who spend their money at the casinos, lol, some of whom have strong constitutions, and thus, need STRONGER drinks to befuddle their judgment, lol. Fourthly, if the Goblins DID do that, you can bet that Dumbledore, his supporters, and those itching to steal buisness from the Goblins would jump on the fast track to limiting Goblins rights further, and they would unite under the unspoken banner of, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend for however long they are an enemy', lol Also, Muggleborns tend to go into wizarding world blind, needless to say, they often trust the first friendly faces they meet, sadly, those are not Goblins :( they are witches and wizards who have biased views, whether they realise it or not. And to your last question, ironically enough, no we didn't, but since you pointed out that happy coincidence, were going to use that to our advantage, lol**

**When you really think about the 'making certain facts' about banking and stuff that falls under the Gobllins's control do you really think that Dumbledore might not have already thought about that and made sure to restrict what the Goblins can flat out tell people up front? And even more, don't you think the Goblins feel that if the Wizarding world wants to be so blind and believe anything and everything that comes out of Dumbledore's mouth rather then learn for themselves, that the Goblins would more or less be like 'Not our problem then,' at least towards those that aren't friends to the Goblin Nation? After all they could be bitter about how much people brush off the things they say and have just given up and left everyone else to fall into whatever holes they dig themselves. Harry is different because his family were friends of the Goblins, so Harry is helped by them, not to mention that Sirius paid them with something they dearly wanted, however, what he paid the Goblins with won't be revealed till Harry meets back up with Sirius, and thats the only teaser your getting me to reveal in this response! :P.**

**To Ragna, well it is true it would be good to see her with Harry, we have others in mind, though we are still toying with several ideas, after all, with how massive the Marvel and Harry Potter universes are, we can't rule anyone out! :P**

**To Harlan Malkavian, ok, while evil Dumbledore is a cliché and a good villain for basic Harry Potter fan fictions, this is a Harry Potter and Marvel cross over, as such, when you consider villains like Modok, Baron Mordo, Hydra, the Red Skull, and even the die-hard traditionists of Asgard (like Sif) who love the status quo, well, Dumbledore is but a foot stoll compared to big timers like them, right? lol**

**Oracle: And with Harry more or less no longer going to be living in Britian, it reduces the number of appearances that Dumbledore can make in this story to a few, the majority being when Harry returns to Britian to tend to matters at Gringrotts. So while he can still cause some trouble for Harry, he isn't going to be the main focus. Harry will find no shortage of problems else where in the world to deal with after all.**

**Ogre: Not to mention off world too! :P**

**To sarahpotter42, we're glad to have a loyal fan enjoy this story as much as they enjoy the other story, and what we have planned for Remus to explain how a werewolf and Laura could get drunk as much as they did, well, lets just say you’re PROBABLY going to face palm when you find out, lol ;)**


	4. How it all Happened...Part 3

 

**AN: Remember folks, Review Responses will be at the BOTTOM of the chapter!**

**Oh, and one last thing, neither of us were really able to capture the essence of being drunk, so we tried our best, it’s also our first time writing a scene with drunk characters, so, to be fair, it’s kinda terrible when we showcase them speaking, but, they do get drunker as the chapter goes on, some more so then others, and because its MAGICAL alcohol, I would think that even Natasha and Remus, with their considerable resistances, would be overcome, don't you agree? After all, you got moonshiners, back hills brewers, Americans who love their alcoholic beverages made strong, so, why not have American magicals be the same especially given that magicals may have a stronger resistance to being drunk then normal folk, so please, be considerate, k?  Enjoy the chapter!!! ^^**

**Oracle: Something I feel all of you should know is that Ogre and myself use an online pad to write our stories, this allows us to see what the other has added as well as work in a quick fashion when we know what we want to do. However, these pads are not always secure. The reason I bring this up is that the pad we have been using for this story recently had a seemingly break in. Now at this time they appear to still be hanging out on that pad but have not responsed to our messages on the pad's chat. So, we would like to ask all of you to keep an eye out for anyone posting this same story under another name, since this would mean that someone stole our work and is trying to pass it off as their own. So please, if you see somone, who doesn't have the user name darkoraclegirl posting this story report it and then message me regarding it. We don't want to cause anyone any trouble, however we will not stand by and allow someone to take our hard work. We spend a great deal of time and effort to create this story for all of you and we don't want people stealing it. This story is for your enjoyment, we make nothing off it except the great feelings we get when we see your reviews telling us how much you enjoyed the chapter, your thoughts on it, etc. Your reviews are our reward for all this work. But if people are going to steal it and try to take the credit for it then we may just give up on this story. All because some people think it's okay to take what other people work so hard to make. So please, if you see this story else where report it and tell me. Because Ogre and myself really don't want to stop writing this story.**

**Anyway, without further ado, on with the adventure! lol**

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

**~Last Time on How Could One Will Cause So Much Chaos?** ~

_~SHIELD Helicarrier~_

_Fury sighed, the Vegas branch had just informed him that a room had been booked under a name that didn't appear in any records they had access to, a name, that had recently popped up out of nowhere as existing with a SIN number, birthdate, and blood type even, but no known family, and no prior history to today. And it would be landing at a Las Vegas airport in a few hours; needless to say, he needed someone he could trust to get to the bottom of this. Needless to say, he called in his best operative._

_Natasha Romanova, better known as the Black Widow, was curious about what her boss wanted from her this time. After all, she was supposed to be heading out on vacation right now, and had been called back to active duty for this important matter before she could even leave._

_"I wouldn't have called you back if it wasn't something that may be important," Fury began. "Should it prove to be nothing you can just report in that it's not and then begin your vacation," He told her before sliding the information he had towards her. "I'm sending you to Vegas to check on the sudden appearance of this young man. Up until today there has been no record of his existing, yet now he appears to be on a plane heading to Vegas, a room already booked under his name. Go to Vegas, find out just who this Harrison Daniel Radcliffe really is, and report back your findings. Once that is done you can begin your vacation," Fury finished, letting her look over the gathered information._

_Natasha sighed, "It’s been a while since I was last in Vegas, wonder how much its changed," she then looked at Fury, "Is this purely reconnaissance, or a recon and neutralization assignment?" she asked curiously._

_"That will depend on what you find," Fury told her. "If this Harrison is nothing more than just some punk using fake IDs to get into Vegas then leave him be. However, if he is in fact working with someone or up to something that we can't ignore, I defer to your judgement at the time on what to do about him," Fury had little doubt that Natasha would make the right call. She's never failed before, granted, there had been the odd unexpected outcomes from time to time._

_Natasha nodded, and picked up the files, she would read up on her target during the trip to Vegas, hopefully she could get there before her target did._

_~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~_

_~Some bar in Vegas~_

_A woman sighed; she had long, dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back, an attractive if not alluring face, and a slim but athletic figure. She sipped her drink as she thought about what to do; she had FINALLY been allowed to take a vacation away from the ever watchful eye of her guardian. Now, she didn’t know what to do, then again, she had never been on her own in a city like this one before, at least unsupervised of course. So far, she'd had to beat up two guys who had tried to ask her out on a date and wouldn't take no for an answer._

_Deciding to try her luck, she made her way to the richer part of town where all the good casinos were, who knows, she may get lucky..._

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

**~And now~**

**_~Back when Harry first landed in Vegas~_ **

When Harry first landed in Vegas, he and his chaperones were of different minds. Nym wanted to go straight for the casinos, Remus wanted to check in. Finally, Harry was wondering if it was too late to back out of this crazy trip and go find Sirius in New York or Canada and punch the stupid mutt silly. When both chaperones turned to Harry for the tie breaking vote, Harry sighed and agreed with Remus. Thanks to the Goblins and Sirius's help, they already had reservations for a VIP suite at a Casino and hotel called the 'Golden Nugget Las Vegas', it was apparently run by one of the few Goblins in Vegas who was honorable and that used some squibs as a go between for the mundane side of things, and that did honest business with Gringotts. When they arrived, they were quickly escorted to the VIP suite. Once there, Nym quickly went to the bathroom and got changed, when she came out she was wearing a dark brown trench coat, a white, military style sweat shirt underneath, no bra, dark striped pants, and knee high leather boots, the aura she gave off was 'I like what I like and fuck everyone else's opinion'.

Remus sighed, shook his head and said to Harry, "So, Harry, where do you want to go first?" he asked, as he spoke he took out a special map that showed both sides of Vegas, the mundane, and the magical.

Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath, spun his hand in the air, and let his finger drop onto the map, he heard Nym whistle low and long at what he had apparently chosen and when he opened his eyes, he saw that his finger had fallen on a mundane Casino by the name of Encore Casino.

Nym smiled, she had taken magical photos, or rather she had Remus take them of her fogging up the case for the Hand of Faith downstairs, now she was ready to go. Anyway, with their first stop decided, they got ready to go, however even with his best 'party suit', Remus still stood out. In this case, Remus was wearing a party suit that had CLEARLY seen better days, for one it looked to be from the seventies, two, it consisted of a fuzzy lime green coat with a leopard print on the inside, a big hat that could only be described as a modern day pimp hat that was a matching green and had orange ribbon around it. He was also wearing a bright, neon orange fuzzy shirt, with a giant dollar symbol hanging from his collar, and to finish it off, he had dark purple pants with orange buttons on the front doing up the fly with black smart shoes. He also had what could only be described as a pimp cane in his hand. To both Nym and Harry, it was clear that two things had occurred, one, Remus had had to go for something cheap, and secondly, he had taken advice from Sirius, and been pranked as a result.

Nym started laughing her ass off, using the nearby table to keep her balance. She had never seen anything more funny in her whole life. She was so going to high five Sirius when they got back to him. She also wondered just where the camera had disappeared to; she needed to take a picture of this before anything happened to ruin it!

Harry face palmed and shook his head. There was no way they could go out in public with Remus dressed like that. Even in the Wizarding World, there would be no chance of them not getting odd looks at that. "Remus, take off the hat and please get rid of that symbol around your neck. Also leave the cane please." He also thought about telling Remus to forget about the jacket as well, but he wasn't sure if the jacket was covering something more horrible or not.

Remus sighed as his shoulders sagged, "Sirius pranked me didn't he?" he asked in exasperation.

Harry nodded, "You've no idea how badly he got you with this one," Harry told him.

"This one was pure gold!" Nym laughed, "Oh I am so bringing him back something good for doing this!" She grinned before snapping a picture, "This one is going on my wall and will be as huge as I can make it!" she stated proudly.

Remus sighed and said, "Whatever, if anyone asks, I'm 'eccentric', fair enough?" he looked at both Harry and Nym as he spoke.

Harry sighed, not liking the fact that he was going to be seen walking around with someone dressed like Remus was for their time here. After all, Sirius had sent Harry here with the hope of Harry finding a wife, which was obvious, in hindsight. What woman would even take him seriously with someone dressed like that walking around with him. But then again, given Harry's luck with women, it most likely was going to save him some embarrassment in the long run. His track record with women was horrible to begin with so why would it change now?

Nym was going to love this; Remus was a conversation starter, cause of his outfit, now. If nothing else, she would get a kick out of the attempt to enact Sirius's real goal while the three of them were here in Vegas, and that was to get Harry and Remus hitched to someone each. Sirius had confided in Nym why he wanted both Remus and Harry in Vegas together with her on this trip. Remus was too 'cowardly' in Sirius's mind to ever step up and marry someone without something bolstering his courage, or suppressing his faculties. As for Harry, Sirius was of the opinion the boy could use all the help he could get, not to mention Vegas was full of beautiful women. And so, Sirius had confided to Nym why he had his will state that Harry had to go to Vegas to get his inheritance.

"Let's go," Harry said in resignation as he turned away from Remus and headed for the door. The sooner they got out the door the sooner the day could end and he could see about burning that outfit for Remus's own good, he would just have to make sure they found something else while they were out, after all Vegas is full of shops they could hunt for nicer clothes in.

An hour later, found Harry and his chaperones in line to get into the Encore behind a teenage looking girl with a tanned skin complexion and an athletic and well-fit build, and who was currently wearing army pants and a Levi's jean jacket that had clearly seen better days from the tears in it and the rough patch jobs on it. When she turned to look behind them and herself, Harry noticed she was wearing a Hex Girls t-shirt that, like the jacket, had tears in it.

Harry was surprised to find someone around his age in line with them, not to mention one so beautiful. Harry, for a moment, thought about saying something to her; maybe give her a small smile, just something. But then he caught a glimpse of Remus's lime green coat and ducked his head. There was no way he could talk to her with Remus there looking like he should be a neon sign somewhere in Vegas.

Nym took one look between Harry and the young woman and grinned to herself before speaking up, "Hex Girls rule!" She said to the young woman. "Saw their last show and loved their new songs. You ever seen them live?"

The young woman was taken a back for a moment, "Um, no, not really, a friend leant me some clothes since most of mine went missing on the trip here, I suspect she was trying to help me 'fit in' more with those my age," she replied flatly, she then took on a thoughtful look, "You wouldn't, you know, be able to help me get in, would you?" she asked, trying and obviously struggling to give Harry a seductive wink.

Harry blushed and struggled to say something, so Nym took over. "He would LOVE to help you get in. Wouldn't you Harry?" Nym smirked at him.

Harry nearly glared at her in response before remembering he was trying to, at the very least; meet some women, so he gave Laura a nervous smile. "Oh um sure, we can get you in," He could feel the tips of his ears turning red.

The girl smiled and stepped aside for Harry to go forward. As he did, the bouncer, who was six feet and eight inches tall, and clearly weighted about three hundred pounds with most of it being clear muscle, eyed Harry like he was some little punk. "You sure you’re allowed to be here 'kid'?" he asked sounding amused by Harry as he looked at Harry with an arched eyebrow.

Harry fished in his pockets for his ID, hoping they hadn't forgotten it back in the hotel room. Finding the card Harry held it out to the man, "Yes I am, as you can see I am of age," Harry actually found himself smiling proudly about having the card on him.

The bouncer eyed the ID card closely, before looking at Harry, "Kinda small for a twenty eight year old aren't you?" The bouncer asked curiously, before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "Whatever, your Brits are always small," before opening the door and saying, "If the girl is with you, your responsible for her, make sure she doesn't drink, make sure she sticks with you, and if she bets, make sure she knows she has to pay any debts she incurs, oh, and one last thing, I hear about any weapons, and you get your ass thrown to the curb, understood twerp?" he finished seriously.

Harry nodded, taking his ID back before leading the group inside, once out of ear shot he glared back towards the now closed door. "Us Brits are short? Can you believe him? And has he never seen a dwarf before? Someone should talk to his boss about how he talks about customers!" Harry growled angrily.

"Ah who cares about him, we're inside so let's have some fun!" Nym waved off Harry's fears.

The girl smirked, "Thanks, by the way, my name is Laura," she said, "So, what’s up first?" she asked, only for Nym to say, "Oh, this is Harrison, well, Harry for short," she said, giving Harry a wink and ignoring his glare, "My name is Nym Tonks, and the funny looking ‘goblin’ there is Remus!" she finished cheerily. Laura had been glancing at the guy who was with them in much outdated party gear warily now that Nym had pointed out Remus. "Well," Laura said, "I wasn't going to say anything to be polite, but, now that I know your know him, I feel bad for you having to hang out with him," she finished sadly.

Nym snorted as she tried to hide her laughter while Harry frowned a little at that remark. "Remus is dressed like that thanks to a prank done by my late godfather," Harry made sure to make it clear that Sirius was 'dead' in case someone was listening who'd reveal to someone back in Britain that Sirius was very much alive, thus alerting Dumbledore to what was actually happening with Harry.

Laura quirked an eyebrow, "Prank?" she asked, the word sounding foreign to her tongue and mind. Then she saw Nym looking at her weirdly, "What?" she asked curiously. Nym smiled, "I intend to take you under my wing, so to speak and offer you some advice on pranking, and it can be a lot of fun, especially to those who have a mind for tactics!" Nym said proud of her highly skilled past pranks, maybe not as ‘flashy’ as some of Sirius’s, but close to it. The mentioning of tactics got Laura's interest immediately however.

As the two talked, Harry lead them over to a Black Jack table, much to his surprize, he got twenty one on his first hit, and because he had, foolishly, placed a bet of two thousand dollars, he won four thousand. Deciding to avoid Black Jack for now, Harry made his way over to the Poker section. He had been taught the basics by Sirius, who had cleaned him out a few times, and Harry had cleaned him out a few times too.

Harry was surprised by his luck. Normally Harry would find himself failing and needing help to dig himself out of trouble, here he had doubled his first bet in only one game, this made Harry wonder about it. All the times his luck seem to turn on him, he was on or around Hogwarts grounds. At the Dursleys house he could study without any problems, figure out how to solve problems on his own, but once he got to Hogwarts he needed help. It was so bad that he couldn't do anything himself, however it was enough that Harry would more often turn to Ron and Hermione for help. Frowning to himself over this, Harry turned to Nym and Remus and asked, "Is it possible that Dumbledore did something to me so that I would get use to relying on other people, one of which we know he was using?"

Nym and Remus shared a look, before Remus spoke up, "There are any number of things he could have done Harry, why do you ask?" Remus asked, unaware of Harry's thoughts.

"Because when I was at my aunt and uncle's house I could study, answer school problems, do everything by myself with no trouble. But as soon as I get to Hogwarts, I wouldn't be able to do that. I would need Ron and Hermione to help me study, to help me when something went wrong at school, to save the school. I'd be almost helpless without them. But right now, I'm having good luck, I can think of almost every answer to most of the tests and questions I've faced at school, I've even rethought about how I dealt with things like the Chamber of Secrets and how I could've done better, solved what was happening well before Hermione did!" Harry shut his eyes for a moment, "It's almost as if the second I get near Hogwarts my brain is dumbed down and my luck betrays me. I think Dumbledore wanted to make sure I got so use to needing at least Ron's help with stuff that I would never stop being Ron's friend." Harry then opened his eyes and sighed, "That makes me wonder about Hermione now. If she was part of Dumbledore's plans as well or if she really was my friend?"

Nym and Remus gave Harry a sad smile. "Harry, from the sounds of it, Dumbledore did something to the wards of Hogwarts that targets you specifically, which is tricky, but possible for advanced warders like Dumbledore and his knowledge base," Remus said. "As for Hermione, ask her directly, make it clear that if she was in on the plan, then you can't be friends anymore as it would mean your friendship was based on a lie and another's manipulations, however, if she proves to truly be your friend, then consider this a test of friendship, true friendship," Nym added.

Harry hoped that at the very least Hermione wasn't part of Dumbledore's plot, at least he would have one friend who was true. But that was something he would have to arrange when he returned to Britain for the will reading. Pushing it aside for later Harry just sighed.

Laura, meanwhile, was watching all this with interest, she had never heard of Hogwarts, though the name Dumbledore sounded familiar for some reason, she must have heard it mentioned somewhere. Shrugging her shoulders she said, "So, you’re going to play some poker?" she asked, as she watched Harry place down a bet of twenty five thousand dollars, something that caught both Nym and Remus's attention.

Harry, noticing the looks of shock and surprise on Remus and Nym's faces, frowned, he had no idea what he'd done to get those looks, was it something to do with American money? Did he bet too low? "What's wrong?" He asked them carefully.

"Uh, Harry," Remus asked, "You know we only came with fifty thousand, right?" he continued, "Granted we could go to...uh...the 'local bank', and get more out if you run out, but, are you sure you want to run through it so fast?" just as he spoke, the round of poker ended and Harry won four times what he bet, prompting him to shut up faster than a unicorn outrunning a threat.

Harry couldn't believe it. He'd won again in a short span. Harry had heard that Vegas was a hard place to win and yet here he was with over one hundred thousand dollars more after only playing two games. Turning to Remus Harry asked, "Is this normal?"

Remus sighed and pinched his nose, "No, it’s not normal Harry, you're a beginner at this stuff, you shouldn't be this good!" Nym smirked, "I think its fates way of apologizing for how shitty his life has been up till now!" She said. It was no secret, at least to Nym, Hermione, Sirius and Remus, that Harry had expressed his personal belief he was Fate's Bitch, he had told them this twice, once when he was entered into the tournament in his fourth year, and after Sirius had faked his death but before he found out Sirius was still, in fact, very much alive.

Harry sighed, whatever the reason, at least he wasn't losing everything like he normally seemed to do. However one thing that Harry knew about luck was not to push it the moment things start to look good. "Let's do something other than gamble," Harry said, wondering if maybe they should take in a show.

Nym instantly said loudly, "Let's head to a bar, I know just the one too!" Nym said, she had been looking at a certain map of bars and watering holes in Vegas she had picked up from the Goblins before they left Britain. When Harry looked at her questioningly she explained, "Hey, technically your emancipated, meaning you’re an adult, and as I like to say, 'if you're old enough to gamble, you're old enough to drink, if you're old enough to drink, you're old enough to fuck'," she finished with a shrug of her shoulders, missing the chuckle of amusement she got from Laura and the flat look Remus was sending at her.

Harry blushed at the 'fuck' part of what Nym said, but decided not to argue with her about getting a drink. After everything he'd been through the last few days he felt it was time to do something he normally would never do, after all, from the sounds of things, his life had never really been his to live, time for him to start living a little.

Remus shook his head, "You know that is not how it works. I can't allow this Harry, I'm sorry. You can have anything but alcohol," he countered.

Nym scowled, "Sirius was right, you are a party pooper!" she pouted cutely, then she turned to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, Sirius foresaw this, he had me get a list of drinks that are offered in America so I could get you properly sloshed like you deserve after all the crap you been through!" she then gave him a wink, and stuck her tongue out at Remus who was giving her a curious glance in obvious question about what she whispered to Harry.

Harry knew he could count on Nym to help him out with doing something 'bad', however he did his best not to look like she'd told him anything good.

"Nym I swear if you think I am going to allow you to let him take sips of your drink when I'm not looking you had best think again! I am perfectly capable of sending you back to the hotel room and looking after Harry myself!" Remus warned Nym, figuring that she was going to sneak him some of her own drinks while Remus was in the loo or something.

Nym shot Remus a curious look, "Why Remus, I didn't know you were trying to get me and Harry together, sharing drinks, now that is something I haven't done with anyone before!" she said in mock innocence.

Remus blinked in surprise, his mouth falling open a little, "W-what? I did not suggest any such thing!" He sputtered in protest.

"Suuure you didn't Remus the Ballerina!" Nym countered, getting Remus to freeze instantly at the name she just said.

Harry raised a brow at that and snorted a little while Remus narrowed his eyes at her. "And just what are you implying? I don't know who told you such things but I doubt they are reliable," He asked, struggling not to blush at the title.

"Really, so, you don't remember your fifth year, you and Lily were hanging out and she was having you try on different outfits, one of which, by chance, was a neon pink ballerina outfit that you were quite eager to test out for her?" Nym countered with a raised eyebrow, "I can go on!" she added tad bit too eagerly.

Remus blushed darkly at that. "Lily told you, didn't she?" He couldn't believe that he'd been found out. It was one time and he'd been sure that Lily wouldn't say a word to anyone about it. He had been young back then and just wanted to goof around a little. It wasn't anything serious after all. But for Nym to have found out about that moment in his life, oh Remus could only hope she wouldn't breath a word to Sirius about it, there would be no living with either of them if they both knew.

"Nope, Sirius did!" Nym countered, "James was spying on Lily that day, remember, he was a teenager, catching you trying on outfits was just too hilarious for him to miss, he later told Sirius to use it as blackmail on you if he ever needed Sirius to corrupt Harry without his knowledge somehow!" she added, "So, if you want me to keep my silence, and not tell Sirius to tell Luna, then, well, you’re going to let Harry drink to his heart's content!" she finished.

Remus couldn't believe that James had been the one behind this, that James had seen him and shared it with Sirius just for moments like this. Though when he thought about his deceased friend, it made a lot of sense that he would. While Lily would never have stood for something like drinking underage, James wouldn't have been against it too much. James only would've been against it if it led to a drinking problem. Sighing and slumping his shoulders in defeat Remus knew he was beaten. "Alright," He grumbled before straightening up and narrowing his eyes, "But for Merlin's sake I will be keeping a close eye on how much he drinks. I will not allow James and Lily's son to become an alcoholic at his age!"

Nym smirked and held up two fingers in a peace sign, "No promises!" she replied before taking Harry and Laura's arms and dragging them out of the casino much to their confusion.

Laura was, while surprized, also a bit curious, her father figure drank quite a bit, and she was curious what it was like, figuring that it was worth the experience, she let herself be dragged by the woman who had quickly become one of her new friends after teaching her some of the basics to pranking while Harry had gambled.

Harry didn't like to be dragged or led like this, it reminded him too much of how he'd been led around by Dumbledore. But this was Nym after all, and she'd always had his best interests at heart, she also tended to make things more fun so Harry let himself be pulled away, though where they were going he hadn't the faintest idea.

Remus followed after them, wondering just where Nym was taking them as the casino they had been in did have at least one bar that was close to where the poker table Harry had played at was.

Nym finally came to a stop outside an alleyway that was kinda shady, and pointed in front of her to a sign that said, 'The Drunken Niffler' on it. "This is one of the greatest places, according to the Goblins anyway, and Laura, you’re under mine and Harry's protection, but if anyone asks, you’re with me kay?" Laura nodded in response, though, she couldn't see whatever Nym was talking about, all she saw was an empty plot of land in the city.

"This place is run by a relative of the Scamander family by the way," Nym added as she went to hold the door open for Laura, Harry, and Remus.

Harry thought the name was familiar and turned it over in his mind for a moment as they entered. "Wait, Scamander? Isn't that the name of the guy who wrote Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?" Harry questioned, finding it odd that there was a bar owned by the family of the man whose book Harry had read throughout most of his schooling.

Remus nodded, "Yes, Newt Scamander. I do believe he spent some time in America during his youth. But I had no idea there was a bar here owned by his living family," Remus commented as he looked around the place. Part of him was worried about bringing a muggle here, however thankfully the place didn't seem to have anyone that would stand out too much to Laura, meaning they could get away with having her there.

Laura looked around in wonderment at all the new things she was seeing, then again, she had seen mutants, so this wasn't exactly new to her, just different. Nym, on the other hand, went up to the bar and said, "One Giggle Water for the 'pimp'," she said, nodding to Remus, "One Ultimate Prostitute's Abyss for the new Lord here," she said nodding to Harry, "I will take an Amazing Desert Milk," she then looked at Laura, and smirked, "Get some of that Back Hills Magical Moonshine for the girl, I'm paying this time!" she said as the bartender looked at her, then each of her companions for a moment, before shrugging and then going to get the drinks.

Harry stared at Nym before asking, "Should I be afraid of what an Ultimate Prostitute's Abyss is?" It sounded like something he should be protesting against, however he did trust Nym so maybe it would be okay.

Remus, who didn't know anything other than Giggle Water and to a point Back Hills Magical Moonshine, but the other two drinks however were unknown to him. "Nym, I trust you are starting Harry off lightly with his drinks," Remus said with narrowed eyes at her.

Looking at Harry Nym said, "It will help you loosen up around Laura," she said with a wink, before turning to glare at Remus for a moment before saying two words "Leopard leotard," she said simply. She then paused and added, "I know where, and I know when, want to push it?" she asked with an evil shit eating grin that only begged for more.

Remus groaned a little and knew he was going to need more then Giggle Water to get through this night if Nym was going to keep this up. Clearly she had more on him then he'd thought. "James, I blame you for this so much..." He mumbled to himself before hiding his face in his hands, wishing the night would end.

Nym grabbed the bartenders attention as he arrived with the drinks, and said, "Hey, do me a favor, if you get me a Draconic Spirit for the pimp here yeah, I will pay you double for it if you get him one quick!" she said with a shit eating grin, she knew that Remus would never turn down a free drink or food without good reason, even if they smelled or tasted funny, and she knew he didn't know this drink.

When the drink Nym just ordered a rush on arrived Remus gave her a suspicious glance but accepted it. While there was nothing wrong with Giggle Water it was more a drink one would order if they just wanted to relax, and that was no longer what Remus needed thanks to Nym, Sirius, and James. So he took the drink and, though his nose crinkled at the rancid ocean beach like smell, he drank the forest green drink, noticing how thick it was, like syrup almost, the taste reminding him of the few times he'd gotten soap in his mouth. It wasn't all that unpleasant but Remus would need something to get the smell of it off his breath later.

Harry taking his drink took a sip and nearly choked on how powerful it was as it was a mixture of magic potion and alcohol. The potion they used, which Nym knew about but wasn't saying, was a bravery potion, something Americans had come up with back during the revolutionary war era. The colour was a lustful red like lipstick given liquid form, as for the taste, it was like honey, but with a tinge of something he couldn't identify. Then it hit like a ramming truck as he gave a hiccup before burping and then his lids became half lidded as he began to sway a bit.

Nym sipped her drink; it was a greenish white in colour and was bubbling slightly under its own magic power. As she took a long sip she emptied half the glass before slamming the mug back onto the table with enough force to make a smacking sound, but not hard enough to break it. She then took a deep breath and said, "Man I love Amazing Desert Milk, always gives me the best hallucinations!" she said before looking at Remus and seeing a orange horse wearing Remus's pimp outfit, causing her to snort and burst into laughter.

Laura sniffed her drink cautiously for a moment before taking a sip of the Back Hills Magical Moonshine. Immediately she was hit by the power of it, and like Harry, quickly grew heavy eyed and swayed a bit, but far less then Harry. Looking at Nym she asked, "Who makes this moonshine exactly?" she asked curiously.

"Some redneck wizard, forget his name at the moment, he's been making the stuff since the fifties though!" she replied proudly as she finished her drink, blinked, before peering at Harry closely and asking, "Hey, Harry, when did you grow that dragon's tail? Its epic!" she grinned a tad drunkenly.

Remus wasn't sure if he should stop Nym from speaking or just brush it off as drunken ramblings to Laura, so he just took another drink from his drink and tried to ignore everything.

"What?" Harry questioned before turning around, nearly slipping off his seat as he tried to see this tail Nym was seeing. "What are you talking about? There's no tail!"

Laura was looking between the three with a raised brow trying to work out just what Nym had meant by wizard. Did she mean like Dr. Strange? Or was this something different? Whatever the answer was at least the drink this person created was good.

Nym, after having a few more drinks of different types and getting Harry drunker steadily, finally smiled as she whispered in Harry's ears, "Hey, Wonder, go sing Laura a love song, I think she's drunk enough to love whatever you come up with and sing for her now!" she said with a drunken grin.

Harry smiled at Nym before getting to his feet, struggling a little to make sure he didn't stumble, before heading for the small stage. He was going to get up there and sing, cause it sounded like a great idea at the time.

As Harry drunkenly got on the stage, he smiled and waved to Laura, who, in turn, was buzzed, watched on.

**~Song Start: Scooby doo Adabracadabra doo - I Feel Magic In The Air~**

As soon as Nym heard the song, she snorted before bursting out in laughter from her drunken and hallucinating state.

Remus, who had a good buzz going, face palmed and ordered another drink. Hoping that no one would ever know that it was Harry singing up on stage like that. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't tell Sirius about this song number, provided that he remembers this night that is...

Harry honestly felt that he was doing a great job as he kept his eyes on Laura, he would have jumped off stage and gone over to her as he sung, however he knew he'd face plant if he got too close to the stage's edge. So he stayed on stage and started dancing to the music.

Laura found herself laughing a little at Harry as she watched him, but also found it a little cute. He just looked so happy up there and seemed to be having a good time, a slight redness to his face from his drinking.

As Harry sang, he could see some of the other patrons smiling, along with a few women who looked like they were deciding something. When he finished, he drunkenly got off the stage and walked over to Laura, smiling as he said, "Did you like that song I sang for you?" he had slurred a bit during the song, given his drunken state it was to be expected.

**~Song End~**

Laura found herself blushing a little, though most of that blush she would blame on the drink there was a part of it she would admit was from Harry admitting the song was for her, seeing as no one had ever done anything like that for her before in anyway. "That was for me?" She asked before smiling. "Thank you, that was sweet of you."

Remus raised a brow at that but didn't comment on it, if she liked it then good for Harry. And since Laura seemed to be about his age this was very good, for it could lead to something serious between the two one day, unlike Sirius's hope that Harry would just get married right away to some girl he barely knows.

Nym smiled, through her eyes there were floating tiny Harry fairies flying around their table, she could still hear what Harry and Laura were saying and approved how things were going between them. If Harry could keep this up he might not be sleeping alone tonight.

Harry, meanwhile, called loudly, "Bartender!" when the bartender turned to him, he continued, "Get me your STRONGEST DRINK!" he shouted, causing Nym to do a spit take, along with Remus.

Remus quickly rounded on Nym with a glare, "Now look what you've started!" He whispered to her before turning to Harry. "Harry I think it's a little too soon for something like that."

Nym waved her hand at Remus, though if it was at the comment or at something she was seeing even Nym wasn't sure. "Who knows what that drink is gonna be!" She then grinned, "Let's all have it!"

The bartender gave them all a dubious look before shrugging his shoulders, "Four Random War Brews, coming right up," he said before going to the back of the bar and beginning to mix the drinks. As he did, there were bottles of Firewhiskey, Giggle Water, mundane Vodka, Back Hills Magical Moonshine, and a number of dozens of other drinks added to each mixture making it turn into a bubbling and slightly shaking mix. Turning back to the four, the Barman said, "Be warned, this was made back in the day by war veterans who fought against Grindlewald's followers in World War two, and then perfected by those who fought in the Vietnam war," he then turned serious, "I should warn you, this drink was also thought up by a man who was said to be able to heal from any wound, and that fought with Old Cap back in the WWII, it was said it was the only thing that could get him drunk!" he warned, after all only hard core drinkers were known to order this drink, and only when they really wanted to get messed up, needless to say, he was pretty sure this group didn't know what they had asked for.

Laura smiled a little to herself, she knew someone who could fit that description but wasn't going to say anything. If he could handle a drink like that, then she was certain she could too.

Remus looked at the drinks nervously, having not drank too much since the death of Lily and James, he wasn't sure if he would end up blacking out from something like this or dying from it. He was half temped to order it be taken away and something lighter be brought for them, he was sure he could convince Harry that the lighter stuff was stronger than it actually is.

Nym grinned down at the drink like it was a challenge she was happy to take, "Let's do this!" She cheered before grabbing hers and chugging it down like a pro, much to the shock and utter horror of Remus.

"YEAH!" Harry cheered before following Nym's example, Laura joining the two soon after.

With little choice, and not wanting to see the results of this drink with a semi sober mind, Remus sighed and downed his in one go as well.

As soon as the drink hit each of their stomachs, they began to cough before they each burped or belched in their own way. Harrys was long and quiet, Remus's was mixed with a giggle so it came out as a garbled mess. Laura's came out long and hearty, which was surprizing for someone her size. While Nym, from practice, made it long, loud, and hearty, almost like she thought she was trying to win a burp contest. The other patrons clapped and cheered as Nym finished. Then, suddenly Harry, on impulse, thought it would be a good idea in his new state of mind to surprize Laura, and gave her a deep kiss as he took her by surprize, not that she was much better since this drink was intensely strong, even for someone like her.

Laura was stunned and for a moment completely unsure what to do. Should she push him away? Maybe leave? What was she expected to do? Though, when she stopped and thought about it, the kiss wasn't that bad, not that she would know a good kiss from a bad one anyway. Eventually insistence, and the alcohol, kicked in and Laura found herself doing her best to return the kiss, one hand coming to rest on Harry's chest before taking hold of his shirt and pulling him a little closer to her.

Nym wolf whistled, causing the two to break apart with drunken blushes. "I think it’s time we got back to gambling Harry!" Nym shouted drunkenly trying to get him to focus as well.

Shaking off the blush Harry smiled, "Yeah lets head back and play more games," Harry grabbed Laura's hand and ran, stumblingly a little, to the door with Remus giving chase after them.

Nym smiled and went after them, leaving a hefty tip on the table behind her as she went.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Meanwhile Elsewhere in Vegas~**

Having just arrived in Vegas, Natasha sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, her target could be anywhere, and she had a rough image and name, but, beyond him staying at the Golden Nugget Las Vegas, she didn't know where he could be, not to mention that because of Phil, who wanted her to make sure she knew she was only to track and assess first and foremost, she had gotten here AFTER her target had arrived. As such, there was no idea where he could be right now. Deciding to try her luck, she headed to the Imperial Palace Casino Resort to wait and see if he shows up there, who knows, its name might catch his interest and then she would be able to assess him and see if he was a threat or not.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

**~Meanwhile, in transit from the bar with the four drunken 'idiots'~**

Nym suddenly spoke up drunkenly, "Hey, Harry, let’s go test your luck at the Imperial Palace, who knows, we might clean up with how your luck is going now!" she exclaimed drunkenly, with a constant slurring, and also a lot of enthusiasm.

"Sure, let's play all the games in Vegas!" Harry grinned before looking around. "Where it at?" He asked as he squinted to try to make out the names of the places around them.

Remus, really feeling the effects of the drinks they had before didn't argue with this, he just pointed down the street, "I think it's that way."

When they reached Imperial Palace, the bouncers out front gave Harry and Laura a disapproving eye until Harry produced his ID card the Goblins gave them. Once they were in, Harry and his group headed straight for the Poker table, betting the one hundred grand he had won earlier that night. As Harry played, he was unaware of the red head who upon his entering, had gotten into a position to observe him.

As soon as the man entered with two others who matched descriptions of people who had been rushed through customs quite quickly, with one of them looking like her target's description, she got a better look. The man was young, younger then she thought he looked according to the photo and information on the guy’s ID she had been given by Fury, then again, there were always differences between photos and reality. She did recognise X23 though, and was curious about why she was with this man, and why she looked drunk...

Nym, after glancing about a bit looking for the next game Harry could play had noticed Natasha watching them, but had figured Natasha was just some lonely woman who was interested in Harry. Nym grinned to herself, thinking about how jealous Sirius would be if Harry were to come home with a beauty like that as his wife. Slipping away from Harry's side Nym carefully made her way over to Natasha, sliding up beside her. "Hey Red, you interested in my friend there?" She asked her with a bright smile.

Natasha smirked inside, this was a great opportunity to get info, "My name is Natalie, what’s yours?" she asked, hoping she could slowly chip away some information from the obviously drunk woman who knew her target.

"Nym Tonks, and you are so joining us!" Nym answered with drunken excitement before grabbing Natasha's arm and beginning to drag her over to where Harry is. "Harry here's going to clean out Vegas. Just you watch that cutie!" Nym giggled when she realized what she called Harry through her drunken haze.

Natasha smirked as she looked at Nym, "Harry huh, is that a shortened form or what his name is?" she asked curiously as she followed Nym over to the others.

Nym had to think for a moment before nodding. "Oh yeah! Harrison, but Harry is so much better a name don't you think? Harrison sounds too stuffy," Nym answered. "And guess what Nat, he's single if you're looking!" Nym told her with a sly smile.

Natasha smiled, so he was her target, at least in terms of first name, and the physical appearance matched, so she was reasonably sure it was her target. Finally arriving at the group, she looked at Harry and smiled, "Hello, your friend invited me to hang out with you," she offered, "My name's Natalie by the way," she introduced.

Harry turned from his cards and smiled up at her, "Wow you're pretty!" He blurted out intelligently before turning to Laura, "Isn't she pretty?" he asked, and then he turned to Remus, "Really, really pretty." Harry then turned back to Natasha. "You're pretty, everyone said so!"

Remus shook his head, regretting it when the room started to spin a little. "Harry, no one said anything other than you!" He pointed out.

Harry waved him off and raised his bet, nearly tripling his original bet as a result. He wasn't even looking at his cards, which did worry Remus a little.

Laura looked Natasha over a few times, taking notice of how Natasha held herself, callouses on Natasha's hands, and the way her pleasant look didn't really reach her eyes. These things all meant something in Laura's mind, but the alcohol made it hard to think, so she pushed it aside for now.

Natasha smirked, she was finding his drunken reactions cute, which was strange to her, as she had never really felt anyone was cute, sure, kittens were cute, its why she had one back at her room on the Helicarrier, to be precise though, it was a Munchkin cat, she had found it abandoned while returning to a Shield base after a mission, she couldn't find its owners, so she took it in. She had named it Hawky, as a reference to her partner, Hawkeye, to annoy him by knowing that there was a cat on the Helicarrier named after him, it was also to reminded him that he was under her, as she knew he was married, but, she also knew he was SLIGHTLY attracted to her. Looking at Harry's bets, she raised an eyebrow, "You sure that is a good idea Harry?" she asked curiously. No sooner had she spoken when Harry got a royal flush.

Harry grinned, "I win again!" He cheered with a laugh. "Again!" He ordered the dealer.

Remus raised a brow at that. While he knew he should step in and stop this, the fact that Harry was winning so much, as well as the alcohol, made him bite his tongue. So long as Harry didn't lose a large amount of money Remus guessed he could let this continue. Also so long as they don't get kicked out everything should be fine.

Laura smirked at Natasha, "He's not lost once since he started. It'll be fine," She told her. She still had the feeling that something was off about Natasha, but she still couldn't pin down her thoughts long enough to work out what.

Nym hugged Harry, "Great job Wonder. Keep that up and you'll own Vegas!" She told him proudly.

Two hours later, Harry had won a hundred million dollars from Imperial Palace, however, because they could not prove that he had cheated, and had to go under the possibility that he had in fact won, fair and square, they 'asked' him to leave, albeit under heavy escort with his winnings. As they were escorted out, Nym opened the map again, and drunkenly pointed out one in particular, "Harry, let’s go to this one next!" she said proudly.

Natasha took the map and look at where Nym was pointing and saw it said, "'Dumb Lucky Winner?" she asked curiously, "Never heard of that casino in Vegas," she pointed out.

Laura too hadn't heard of that casino before and she had checked out many of the casinos from the outside when she arrived. And from the looks of the map, when she looked over Natasha's shoulder it seemed to be in a part of Vegas she hadn't been to before.

Nym waved Natasha off, "Don't worry about it, we'll show you where it is."

Remus pulled Nym over to him and whispered. "Is this really a good idea, they are both Muggles after all? We don't want to get in trouble with the Americain magical community." He asked her.

Nym hushed him, "We can obliviate them later, what's more, if we’re lucky, one or both of them will get Harry to marry them!" she countered, "If that happens, they will be allowed to know about magic anyway!" she added, then she took out a bottle of Back Hills Magical Moonshine, "Here, drink this, I don't think your hammered enough yet!" she said proudly, albeit drunkenly as she handed it to Remus, by shoving it into his chest, knocking the wind out of him cause she did it too hard.

Remus sighed but took the bottle, wanting to be a little more drunk for when they would get caught. Besides, it's not like he was going to be the one embarrassed by the end of this trip if he enjoyed a couple more drinks.

Twenty minutes later they were outside a fancy but also worn looking casino with carved gargoyles outside its entrance and a sign that said it was called the 'Dumb Lucky Winner'. Nym, looking at it, "Well, it certainly gives a statement, right?" she asked curiously.

Natasha smirked, "It certainly says something," she admitted, thinking that the whole area was one Shield should investigate given she couldn't see the entrance to this place till Nym had pulled her past a barrier.

Harry was already heading for the door, waving his ID card above his head. Laura was right behind him, looking over the casino's exterior with interest.

Remus had a feeling they shouldn't be here, however he wasn't completely sure about that. Something about the place just gave off that feel, however he wasn't about to let Harry out of his sight if he could help it.

As they entered they saw it was done in an elaborate style indicative of the nineteen twenties. "Interesting look," Natasha commented as she followed Harry into the casino, only to stop when she saw what looked like extremely beautiful blondes walking around with collars on their necks, she really hoped that those were part of their costumes.

Nym also noticed the women, or rather the Veelas and though drunk, she made sure to burn this moment into her brain, so that she could report it to the first American Auror she finds. But for now she was going to act like nothing was wrong and she isn't a member of law enforcement here in America.

Harry looked at the Veelas in surprise, "I didn't know there were Veelas in America," he commented.

Laura and Natasha both looked at Harry, "Veela?" one asked drunkenly while the other asked in curiosity.

Remus, the only one not completely out of it just yet waved it off. "Don't worry about it. It's...uh...just a title we have back in Britain..." He lied, praying it wasn't as weak as it sounded. "What game do you wish to play first Harry?" He asked trying to move the subject off the clearly enslaved Veelas.

Natasha noted the lie easily; someone of her skills wouldn't be fooled by something so foolishly weak. However, she chose not to comment on it as clearly something more was going on.

Harry lead them over to the poker table where he began to rake in win after win as time passed by, something that clearly made the dealer more and more nervous as time went on. Natasha noted how the more Harry won, the more the dealer and the other employees grew nervous.

"We should get drinks after we're done here. Get Natty here in on the drunken fun!" Nym said with a laugh.

"Yeah! We need to get Natalie a drink!" Harry agreed as he won again.

"You have to try the drinks that they order, there amazing!" Laura told Natasha drunkenly, "And they really pack a punch!"

Natasha raised an eyebrow at that, if it could get X-23 drunk, she didn't doubt that they pack a punch, a powerful one, perhaps she would have to try them, see if she could find something for when she had down time and needed a drink. As they finally 'broke the bank' of the house, a little pink skinned with a green tinge person walked up, the 3 who were aware of the magical world knew it for a Goblin, but Natasha mistook it for a very short dwarf.

"Esteemed customer," the Goblin began, "My name is Agnar, I am afraid, I must ask you to come to my office, it would seem you have somehow cheated the House of several dozen millions in American dollars," he began, his tone made it clear it WASN'T a request.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, "I am well familiar with cheating in a gambling den, and Harry here was doing nothing of the sort!" she defended Harry, making note when Agnar narrowed his eyes and shot a more searching look at Harry before nodding minutely, like he just realised something important.

Harry looked around in confusion. "I cheated? How? Didn't I only start playing just today?" He asked everyone.

Laura shook her head a little, trying not make the world spin on her. "I didn't see you do anything that the other players didn't do. So if you cheated then they must've been cheating as well!" She reasoned.

"And if they cheated then this whole place must be dishonest!" Nym added with a grin. "Someone alert MACUSA so they can straighten out this place!" Nym shouted loudly.

Remus covered Nym's mouth with his hand and sighed, yep, he was going to need another strong drink when they got out of this place. "I don't think that will be needed, I'm sure we can work this out without resorting to harming anyone!" In truth Remus wondered if he could just throw Nym and Harry over his shoulder and take them back to the hotel room, he was certain Natasha could take care of Laura for him.

Agnar smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile, "Of course, you may leave, with your winnings, but, you will never return here, ever, if you do, I will have your hands for your dishonor!" here he looked pointedly at each of them.

Natasha, again, raised an eyebrow, but said nothing once more, she would get answers later. Laura smirked, "LET'S GO TO ANOTHER BAR!!!" she shouted excitedly in her drunken state.

"Yes, let's go get a drink!" Remus agreed readily, he then grabbed both Harry and Nym and, after Harry had collected his winnings, dragged them out of the casino, "That was close," He sighed.

"Aw Remmy you are too tense. You got to loosen up more. You're chugging a bottle of the hardest stuff the bar we visited earlier had!" Nym told him before pulling them to a nearby bar, causing him to groan a little in response.

As they left, Aganr's smile, turned into a disgusted frown, turning to one of his bodyguards, he said, "Set up a meeting with Narcissa Malfoy, and a meeting for the day after with one of that Light fool's followers too!" he commanded, he would get his money back from the Potter brat, along with everything else the fucking disgusting sack of human skin owned, and then, and only then, would he hand over the boy to Voldemort, he would have to hire some muscle to...'collect' the boy first though.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Twenty minutes later at a magical bar called The Unlucky Leprechaun~**

Natasha had begun to question what she knew of the world due to what she was learning was hidden in Vegas underneath Shield's nose, even if her target didn't seem to be inherently dangerous, he was attracting a lot of attention. She had already seen two duffle bags on Laura's shoulders, one from the casino they had just left, and one from another casino before that. Now she was sipping from a glass of something called Ogden's Old Firewhisky, and likes its name implied, she would get a slight burning sensation when it went down, but it was otherwise extremely good, if only it wasn't so powerful though. She had quickly realised that it was a drink that was powerful enough to get even her drunk, as a result, she was trying to sip it carefully, but, Nym kept glancing at her as did Laura, just to make sure she was drinking it.

Nym was tempted to reach over the next time Natasha took a sip and use her fingers to tip the glass more so Natasha would drink more. For some reason Natasha just didn't seem to want to get drunk. That was kind of the point of this trip to the bar. "Come on Natty, what's the point of drinking firewhiskey if you don't get drunk?" She asked her teasingly.

"Just down it, come on, I bet you can down it in one go with no trouble!" Laura encouraged.

Natasha glared, and just as she was about to take another sip, someone bumped into her from behind as they passed, sadly, this meant she inhaled air in surprize, and, the rest of her drink too. She coughed as it went down and when it had passed, she burped, long and loud, and breathed fire as she burped.

Both Laura and Nym cheered while Harry clapped at Natasha. Remus reached over and rubbed her back, knowing how bad the burn must've been. "If you want something else just say so," He told her kindly.

Natasha coughed a bit before she held her head, the alcohol hitting her in a rush as it flooded her system, it was powerful indeed. As the drunkenness set in though, she inadvertently ordered the most powerful drink on their menu, something called, Blessed Assassin's Sunrise, she liked the name, and as she drank it, she became immensely drunk. Seeing the happy smile appear on Natasha's face as she finished her drink, Laura ordered one too and quickly downed it in one go.

From there, it was a blur of casinos, bars and resort casinos, until they came to a casino in the magical side of Vegas called, The Benedict Arnold's Last Laugh. The name caused each person in the group of five to pause with their own thoughts on the matter, drunk as they were, with Remus being the least drunk of the lot.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

Shaking off the casino name Harry took out his ID to show the bouncer and took a closer look at it in confusion. "I think something's wrong with my card," He said as he showed the group his upside down ID card.

Nym, more use to being drunk laughed, "You're holding it wrong!"  She said before turning Harry's hand so the card was right side up.

Harry looked at it and smiled, "Yay it fixed!" he said excitedly, he then walked over to the bouncer; his hand still twisted and held out the card. "I is legal!" He slurred happily.

The bouncer raised a brow at the drunken group before glancing at the card and waving them through. The expression on the bouncer's face would tell anyone he was tired of dealing with drunks.

"Onward!" Laura shouted excitedly and with exuberance before stumbling towards the doors with Harry, Nym, and Natasha following them.

Remus sighed, "Would they notice if I left and didn't come back till morning?" He asked himself before following them into the casino with a sigh.

As they entered they were met with a man who looked like nature had done him a disservice instead of a kindness by making him uglier as he got older. His hair was beyond greasy and his face looked almost like it was dripping with sweat. Over all, he was a very unpleasant man to look at. "Greetings, greetings, Mr Radcliffe!" the rat face and disgusting looking man said in a whiny voice, "Word has been spreading through Vegas of a new player in the games, and one who has been winning, even against odds he shouldn't be!" the man finished.

Harry smiled drunkenly at the man, "It's crazy, I just keep doing good!" Harry told him. "Now where the games at?" Harry asked as he looked around.

"He's gonna own all of Vegas before the night ends!" Nym said before turning slightly and shouting. "HEY LADIES! RICH SINGLE GUY HERE!" As she pointed to Harry, making both Harry and Laura laugh.

Natasha, though drunk, still had some ability to reason and she could tell that the man they were talking to was no better than that Agnar person they met earlier that night. So she made a mental note of his face and the location for later.

Remus sighed and took a drink of the bottle of firewhiskey he had bought himself at the last bar. Glancing at the full bottle he knew it wouldn't be enough to get him through the night, but at least he was starting to lose his ability to worry about things.

Laura wrapped her arms around Harry and stuck her tongue out at Nym. "Nope, mine, he mine!" She giggled playfully before sniffing Harry's hair and sighing.

The man waved them off, "Please, My name is Phobos Prewett," he said, "Mr Harrison," he continued, "I heard tale you cleaned out a bunch of business men recently at a casino only a few hours ago, is this true?" he asked interestedly.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "So what if he did? What business is it of yours what happens between Harrison and some business men? Also I hope this casino is of a better class than Dumb Lucky Winner is. That man, Agnar tried to claim Harrison was cheating, when he clearly did nothing different than the others at his table," She questioned him, glad that some of the alcohol had worn off a little, allowing her at least some ability to think clearly.

Remus glanced at Natasha with a raised brow, wondering just what she was trying to do with that question.

Phobos grinned, "If he puts up the shares he won for a bet, I would be willing to match its worth with some information that could be of value to you...Miss Widow," Phobos said with a grin that only twisted the ugliness of his face even more.

Natasha glanced over at the others and noticed that, for the most part Harry, Laura, and Nym appeared too drunk to care what they bet. Remus however, still seemed able to think somewhat clearly, though he did seem to be getting close to not being able to remember anything. So with luck he wouldn't object to anything Natasha convinces Harry to do, so long as it didn't mean hurting Harry at least. "Harry dear," Natasha called sweetly. Once she had Harry's attention she smiled sweetly at him. "This man said he will match a bet of those shares you won with something I want. Will you be a dear and play him for me?"

Harry smiled and pulled out the papers stating he owned the shares in his possession. "Let's play!" he replied cheerily.

Remus wondered after the name Phobos had called Natasha, finding the name Natalie Widow to be very odd, yet he couldn't think of any time he'd heard that name before.

Nym grinned at Natasha. "And another one wants some of Wonder. Knew you'd join us!" Nym giggled.

"Harry's gonna win all the things for us!" Laura commented happily, though it was slightly muffled as she still had her face buried in Harry's hair.

Phobos smirked, as he had the dealer set out the first two face down cards, "For your new shares in Oscorp Industries," he began, "And I will match you with information about some secret Hydra Operatives that have infiltrated the Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division," he said with a smirk that became a grin when he saw Natasha's eyes shoot to him as she turned her head to him like a bullet from a gun at his words.

Natasha eyes narrowed at that, she couldn't believe that Hydra had infiltrated Shield. However she couldn't dismiss this information as false until she heard everything on the matter. If there was any truth about this, then she needed to learn everything he knows and inform Director Fury. If there was any truth to this matter, then Fury needed to know about this.

"Hydra?" Harry asked, "What's a lizard with lots of heads got to do with your bet?" He questioned Phobos.

Natasha set a hand on Harry's shoulder, "It's just a name Harry dear. However do your best to win that informtaion, for me, please?" She then leaned down and kissed Harry's cheek deeply, causing the poor boy to blush a deep crimson and get a goofy grin.

Laura pouted, "I wanted to do that first!" She sulked before kissing Harry's other cheek almost as deeply.

Nym laughed at the other two, "Nah, that's not how you do that! Do it like this!" Nym then kissed Harry right on his lips, right before burping into his mouth.

Remus took a long drink from his hidden bottle. Thankfully though, the alcohol was actually starting to kick in and things were starting to seem like good or even great ideas that he knew shouldn't but couldn't care about at the moment.

Suddenly there was a cry of despair from the table causing Nym, Laura, Remus and Natasha to turn to the table as they saw Harry had a straight flush, while Phobos, at best, had a pair of twos.

Natasha smirked at Phobos, "Looks like I'll be taking that information and Harry will be keeping his shares," Natasha then leaned over and hugged Harry from behind, "Well done Harry dear, I knew you could do it," She said as she kissed his neck, one hand lightly stroking Harry's chest.

Harry grinned, "I did good again," he said drunkenly.

"Pay up Ratty!" Laura ordered before giggling. "Ratty, it fits."

Nym smiled, "Yeah it does. Ratty Ratty Ratty." Nym sang before breaking out into a giggle fit with Laura.

Remus, while getting to the point of not caring wondered just what a Muggle wanted with information on this Hydra, as well as what that thing Phobos said Hydra had infiltrated was and what it meant to Natasha.

Phobos grumbled, shifted his eyes about, before handing over a small bag that looked like it could barely hold a video game, "Get one of your magical friends to unshrink it for you Widow, now leave, your no longer welcome at this establishment!" he ordered pettily.

"Hey now, that's not very nice. Harry's got all this money he wants to gamble with and you're just kicking us out because he beat you in one game?" Nym said with a frown.

"Not to mention Harry likes betting high. Wasn't his last starting bet twenty thousand?" Remus questioned.

Natasha took the bag with a confused look. She had no idea what Phobos was talking about but at least she hadn't lost anything of value. And it wasn't like she hadn't found information on things smaller then this bag.

Laura cracked her knuckles, "You're not being very nice!" She growled, though since she was drunk it did lose some of its effect.

Phobos snapped his fingers and two extremely large ten foot men walked forward carrying large clubs and perma-scowls on their faces. The one on the right stepped forward threateningly as he said, "We have problem for Boss?" it asked unintelligently.

Natasha, slightly surprised by the size of these two new men could see the danger they were in. "Let's just go everyone, clearly this place is worse than Agnar's and thus we need to find a better class of casino to spend our money!" Natasha told them with a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked between the two large men with a frown. "Didn't I go to school with you two?" He questioned before Natasha pulled him from his seat and towards the door.

Laura glared at Phobos but followed after Harry and Natasha. It would've been nothing for her to take down those men, to rip the casino apart by herself. But since Harry was leaving she decided to leave it alone. After all she wanted to spend more time with Harry, not rip that asshole a new one. Besides, god only knew what touching Phobos would do to her.

Nym tried to make a mental note to herself to come back when she's sober and bring along every MACUSA Auror she could to shut Phobos down. A part of her brain was telling her that Phobos had a connection she should be worried about, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She knew it had to do with his family name, but that was it.

Remus followed the group, one hand on his wand and one eye on Phobos's men. Last thing they needed was an attack from behind. Remus wondered just what Phobos wanted with the shares, why a magical would want shares in a Muggle company? And he seemed to want them so badly that he didn't care about all the money he might have won off Harry. And then there was the information that Natasha got Harry to win for her. It was clear that whatever Hydra was, it wasn't of the magical sort. And then there was the bunch of words Phobos said that Hydra had gotten into. Did that mean Natalie was working for whatever those words meant? Remus took another drink as they exited the casino, he didn't want to think about what this could mean now.

After they left, they ended up at a bar called '7th Heaven'. It was clearly a magical bar, at least to the magicals of their group as there were Goblins, Veela, Dwarves and even a Leprechaun, drinking and chatting at various places around the bar, hell, there were even two Elves talking in a corner though they were clearly bodyguards of some sort as they were standing behind a woman with jet black, almost midnight black hair, green eyes, and a cape around her shoulders. She appeared to be sipping something strong as it was in an old medieval styled mead tankard. 

**~Song Start: Flogging Molly - Drunken Lullabies~**

As they got settled in, they all noticed the songs that were playing, though only Nym recognised it, "Flogging Molly!" she exclaimed proudly, "And that song in particular is, Drunken Lullabies I believe?" she said proud that in her drunken state she recognised one of her favorite drinking songs.

As soon as he had been in the room for a minute or two, Remus's senses flared, his nose breathed deep, and he swirled to look at the woman instantly. Grabbing the nearest drink, which just so happened to be a tankard of something called 'Obvious Evil Sunset', he took a deep swig before coughing violently for a few moments, only to sway heavily before slowly regaining his posture, but not without wobbling violently. He then, as best he could given his newly intoxicated state, swaggered over to the woman and, speaking more loudly then he thought he was asked, "Were you in Azkaban earlier? It's gotta be illegal to look that good!" 

The two guards rolled their eyes at Remus but did not move from their post. The woman however turned her head to look at him with a raised brow. Most tended to avoid her unless they didn't know who she was, so that would explain why he was speaking to her now. But to use such a poor line showed that he was not right in the head. "That line is older then you, and far too over used," She waved her hand at him. "Come back when you have something fresher," She dismissed before taking a deep drink from her tankard.

"Oh, Remmy got shot down on the first try!" Nym said when she noticed what Remus was up to.

Harry and Laura were getting drinks, leaving Nym with Natasha, who also wasn't impressed with the pick up line. "I've heard shut in teenage boys with better lines then that!" Natasha sighed, wondering if she should got over there and whisper a better line in Remus's ear.

"Remmy doesn't hit on women often, scared he might hurt them," Nym told Natasha and then waved off the question Natasha was clearly about to ask, "Long story I not sober enough to tell," she added on.

Remus looked crest fallen for a moment before he racked his alcohol raddled brain for another attempt to get her attention, "Did you survive Avada Kedavra? Cause your drop dead gorgeous," he tried this time, hoping to at least get her attention so he could try something better next to get her to laugh or something.

The woman found herself cracking a small smile at that one and the irony about it. Turning to him she propped her head on one of her hands. "Tell me sir, do you have any idea as to who I am?" She wanted to see if it was just the alcohol that made him want to talk to her or if it was her being who she is.

Natasha was surprised; a second bad line had gotten him the woman's attention. "Well, I guess there are some who fall for that kind of line," Though Natasha didn't really understand the line she had a feeling it was just as bad as the last one.

Nym laughed a little, "Knew the old wolf was a fox!" She said with a grin, "Looks like Harry might not be the only lucky one tonight!" Nym was glad to see Remus flirting. The poor guy needed some loving in his life after all.

Remus grinned drunkenly, "Not a clue, but, if you're someone important, it’s no wonder your here, it’s must be a crime to be as beautiful as you are!" he said drunkenly.

The woman smiled up at him, "My name is Hela, and who might you be?" Hela was going to leave out the rest of who she is and just act like she's not all that different from the other women around them, even if she was taller than any other woman by at least a foot, and if one can overlook the Elf guards that is, clearly this man was.

Harry walked over to Nym and Natasha with two drinks in hand. "Huh? What Remus doing?" Harry asked drunkenly as he saw where Remus was.

Nym took one of the drinks from Harry and grinned drunkenly, "He getting some of dat ass!" Nym said with a smile before taking a long drink from her tankard.

Natasha took one of the drinks that Laura brought over, "Well, he does seem to need it," She sighed before taking a sip and coughing at the strength of the drink, regretting ever getting into drinking this stuff as she knew she was past even her limit by now.

Laura looked at Hela with a frown, "She's not normal, is she?" Laura questioned.

Nym waved it off, "Ah leave it, Remus needs to be cured of his blue balls and we're gonna let him tap that creature over there, not to mention that he's kind of a lost cause when it comes to normal..."

Remus grinned, "My name is Remus, and I'm a werewolf!" he admitted, he was too drunk to realise what he had admitted, nor to see her smile at that, "Anyway, I caught a whiff of your scent, its...intoxicating..." he admitted drunkenly before blushing up a storm.

Hela smiled at Remus, finding his drunken admission to being a werewolf somewhat charming, not to mention she could easily handle a man like him, even on a full moon. Waving the guards away slightly Hela pointed to the seat across from her. "Well then Remus, I suppose I can entertain you for now. Won't you sit?" She invited, before hearing a loud cheer from four people who were watching them. "You're friends I take it?" Hela chuckled.

Remus blushed drunkenly and nodded silently, "Yeah, ones my nephew in all but blood!" he admitted, "He recently got emancipated, so we're kinda here on a inheritance test and celebration to honor his new lease on life, at least compared to the one others were ora-ora-uh," he couldn’t quite remember the word in his drunken state correctly.

Hela frowned a little to herself, "His old life was orchestrated?" She supplied, finding the idea highly upsetting as it was similar to her own past.

"Yeah, that!" Remus nodded, "Old farts long beards types," he continued, "Anyway, if all goes to plan, he will have two women in his life to help him when he starts feeling guilty for things out of his control again!" he said like it was the cheeriest thing in the world.

Hela looked over at the four people who were now seated at a table. "Oh? Only two? Because from here it looks more like there are three women who would happily lay claim to him!" She said in amusement. Hela could tell the boy with the women was only fifteen years old, far younger than the three women who looked like they would jump at the mention of getting in bed with him. If what Remus had suggested was true then Hela would say nothing more on the matter, let the boy be loved for however long he can. It was something she had wished for when she was younger after all, and she wouldn't begrudge the boy for his chance at happiness at a young age.

**~Song end here; Song start: Flogging Molly - Devils Dance Floor~**

Harry and the three women soon joined him, though no one noticed when Hela's eyes narrowed as she got a closer look at the boy, like she had a suspicion raised by his appearance, but like she couldn't confirm it. As they sat chatting, they also got drunker and drunker as the late hour of the night, became the early hours of the morning. Finally as it reached three AM, Nym suddenly made a suggestion in her drunken state, glad that she wasn't the only one who wasn't going to have any memory of this night from the drinks, "Hey, girls, lets all get married!" she suggested drunkenly.

Natasha raised a brow drunkily at Nym. "Who we gonna marry? After all he's already trying to claim her," Natasha waved between Remus and Hela.

Nym grin, "We can marry Wonder!" Nym said as she draped herself over Harry's shoulders. "Why settle for one of us beauties when you can have three?" Nym said to Harry.

Larua cheered, "Yeah, let's marry Harry! I'm gonna be good wife!" Laura tried to lean in and kiss Harry's cheek only to miss and get the corner of his mouth, making her giggle drunkenly; she was, as they say, gone to the races with drunkenness.

Natasha smiled at Harry, "Well he certainly is better looking then most of the men I can think of," not that Natasha could remember any of those men right now to be honest. "And he is the sweetest. Alright, I'll be his wife," she finally agreed drunkenly.

Harry looked between Nym, Laura and Natasha with a drunken smile before looking to Hela and Remus. "I'll marry them and you marry Hela, deal Remus?" Harry asked him drunkenly.

Remus looked to Hela and attempted to give her puppy dog eyes only for it to be messed up horribly by his drunkenness, causing him to look positively funny instead.

Hela chuckled a little and thought on the offer. Sure Remus was drunk now and might not want anything to do with her afterwards, however a marriage to someone like her would be binding, meaning they would be forced to stay together even if later they wanted anything but that. Yet there was a chance that Remus really did want this and the alcohol was just pushing him to go after what he wants. Sure the guy didn't look like much, but Hela understood that appearances are misleading. And Remus had been very entertaining and sweet in his own way. Also, when Hela really thought about it, when would she get this chance again? Odin after all barely let's her out long enough to even think about men in the marriage sense. So really, why shouldn't she grab Remus and make him hers? "Well, I suppose you would make for a fine husband, once properly sobered," Hela commented, "Alright my little wolf, I will be your bride."

Harry and the others cheered at that and congratulated Remus.

Heading out from the bar, they found a late night magical Vegas chapel called, 'I'm With Cupid'. Sure it was cheesy, but, they were drunk and in love, so it mattered little to them. As they stood before the 'priest' who looked like he had TRIED to copy Elvis's look, but messed up like many magicals did, except this one apparently tried to mix it with traits of Cupid, such as having blonde hair in Elvis's style, a pink and white suit, and lots, and lots, of sparkles. As he looked at the group of eight people, he asked the obvious question. "So, who all is getting hitched this night?"

Harry reached out his arms and tried to wrap his arms around Nym, Laura, and Natasha but ended up only getting his arms around Nym and Laura while the fingers of his right hand just barely managed to take hold of Natasha's fingers. "I'm marrying these three!" he proclaimed proudly though drunkenly. Remus smiled, "And I'm marrying this goddess of beauty right here!" he added proudly, not seeing Hela blush at his words, or the quirk of a smile on her lips.

When Nym saw the look the Elvis was giving the guards she laughed. "Don't worry about those two, unless they want to marry each other!" Nym said the last part in a teasing tone to the guards who snubbed her, causing her to laugh.

The 'priest shrugged, "Whatever floats your boats kids," he said uncaringly though with a smile on his face as he thought of how much trouble the poor boy would be in when he woke up with three women attached to him, "So, we have two standard marraiges, the first is without room for divorc-" he was cut off by Nym as she exclaimed in outburst. "Just marry us with the first contract!" she said in frustration and hurry, she wanted to have some fun after all, it had been a while. Now the 'priest' sighed, "Alright, your guys are the ones running the show here, so, whose first and names of witnesses!" he said loudly.

"We are!" Nym cheered. "Remmy, will you and your bride to be be our witnesses?"

Hela just smiled and let Remus answer for them.

"Remus Lupin and Hela as witnesses," he said. The 'priest' nodded before jotting that down. "Now, what last names will the brides be taking?" he asked curiously.

Harry struggled to recall his own last name before Nym leaned in and whispered, "Since you a lord with three family houses under your belt we can each take one of those names. So just pick which one of us you want to have which name!" Harry grinned to himself, "Alright! Laura gets the name Peverell, Natalie-" Here he was interrupted by Natasha, "Actually, dear, my name is Natasha," she corrected before giving him a kiss on the lips. "Uh, right, Natasha, will take Gryfindor, and Nymphadora will be Potter." Nym of course, was too drunk to care about the use of her full first name.

Nym cheered. "Yay I get Potter!" She then giggled, "In more ways than one!" She winked at Harry.

The priest gapped for a moment before sighing and signing each of the three papers with the new last names, he then handed each woman their correct paper to add their maiden names.

As Nym, Laura, and Natasha signed the papers Harry turned to Remus. "Sirius is going to be so mad he missed this!" Harry commented with drunken excitement.

Remus chuckled, "Harry, he's going to be jealous that you have three beautiful wives while he's still a single mangy mutt," He corrected, thinking of how Sirius will react when he sees the beauties with them. "He's going to be even more jealous when he sees Hela with me!" Remus added with pride.

Hela hearing this rolled her eyes at the pair, wondering if they would continue to be like this after they've sobered up. While it was a little charming how Remus acted towards her, Hela knew that she would get annoyed with it before long. And as for Harry, well she could always use it for blackmail later, that thought made her smile a little, after all, blackmail can always be used to one’s amusement.

The priest, tired of the talking declared loudly, "Congratulations," he began, "You are now man and wife and wife and wife!" he declared. "Now," he said, turning to Remus, "You and this woman are next?" he asked.

Remus smiled, "Yes we are. Ready dear?" Remus asked as he turned to Hela.

Hela smiled at Remus, "I believe so my wolf," She answered as she moved closer to him. "Where do I need to sign?" Hela questioned the priest.

The priest took out a new licence and held it out to Hela, "Will the bride be taking the grooms last name, or will it be the other way around?" he asked curiously.

Hela thought on the question. By mortal standards the bride takes the groom's name normally; however should she really change her name? Then again thinking about it having her husband to be take her name didn't sound right. "I shall be taking his name." She told the priest, before turning to Remus, "Though I do believe my father may have a few words for you when you both meet in time."

Remus seemed to not hear her on that matter as he was too busy with repeating 'Mrs. Hela Lupin' over and over again.

The priest nodded, handed the license to Harry and his wives to sign as witnesses, and then turned back to Remus, "And with that, the deed is done, you are now married, whether it is happily remains to be seen..." he finished mysteriously before saying, "Now, all of you, out, I have a buissness to run, its late, and I need sleep!" he said as he shooed them out.

As they were ushered out, Nym took out her map again, but before she could suggest anything, Remus turned to Harry, and, drunkenly, stated, "Hey, pup, I going to, uh, you know, take care of the missus now, see you later?" he finished.

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "Take care of her?" He questioned in confusion.

Hela shook her head and took Remus's arm, "Never you mind. You just run along and enjoy your own wedding night!" She told Harry before pulling Remus off.

"Yeah let's leave them to do whatever they are doing. What should we do?" Natasha asked the group.

"Let's gamble more!" Laura cheered excitedly.

Nym, looking at her map said, "Hmm, the only really big place in magical Vegas we haven't hit, is somewhere called, the Velour Bastille Casino," she stated, "Wait, why does that sound familiar?" she said, looking in confusion for a moment, before looking back down and shrugging her shoulders in an uncaring way, she then looked to the others, "Want to go?" she asked drunkenly, she was coming down from her drunkeness slowly, but, it was still clear she wouldn't remember much come morning.

"Lead the way Nym!" Harry cheered. "I want to play more games and drink more."

Laura cheered in agreement to what Harry said.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Harry. "I agree, let's go have some more fun. And maybe have more of those amazing drinks."

And so the drunken party of four headed to the most high end area of magical Vegas, where they found a grand casino in the style of a French manor, complete with property, grounds, and fountains.

As they entered, they couldn't help but marvel at how good looking everyone was, though, granted, there were other races besides humans though, some of whom were surprisingly sophisticated, given their race. As they approached the Poker table, the group was met by a woman of other worldly beauty who said, "Mind if I join you?" she spoke english, but had a French accent.

Nym grinned at the woman. "Well if you wanted a shot at marrying this guy you are a little late. We just got through with the weddings already," She told the woman proudly.

Natasha shook her head, "I think she wants to join us in playing Poker," She corrected Nym. "And that's up to Harry," Natasha pointed out as she turned to Harry.

Harry looked at the woman before smiling, "Sure, you can join us. We're going to play a lot," He told her without a care in the world.

The woman smiled, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is, Circe," she said before ordering a round of something called, 'Lover's Matrimony', for everyone at the table, apparently the drink was the house special.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

**AN: DASTARDLY CLIFFY APPEARED! It is grinning! lol, anyway, did you guys enjoy this extra-long treat this time? I now hand the 'mic' over to Oracle here.**

**We covered so much in this chapter. So many characters have appeared (who knows which one could've hired Beetle), the weddings were had, and Remus's misadventures have truly started.  Will the next chapter continue the flashback? Or will we get back to present day things? That's a secret we aren't going to spill. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. :P**

**Putting that all aside though, it is amazing how loved this story is becoming with each chapter posted. It really inspires us to keep working hard to bright more of it to all of you to enjoy and we thank you all for giving this story a read.**

**Ogremen: We're also trying to be original by doing a flashback to how it all happened as most takes of this challenge are like, oh, it happened, brief covering, and then never mentioned again, our take on the other hand, will have multiple flash backs to it through the story, as, for as much as what is said happened, remember, there is also what goes UNSAID, lol**

**Now for Review Responses! Sadly, we have none on AO3 or Archive Of Our Own yet, so we only have those from Fanfiction. net to respond to.**

**To Freaked Wotan: lol Thank you so very much for sharing that thought with us. I almost couldn't stop laughing at the thought of a 'Going Commando' Harry in canon. Honestly one of the best head canon's I have heard.**

**To Fireofargentis: We can say for certain that there will not be any MoD Harry in this story. For those reading this that are not sure what that means it means no Master of Death. Also we know having more then 3 Lordships is much but when you think about it we really don't get a lot of information about Harry's family past his parents in canon. So there could be any number of unknow ties to his family, at least through his father's side. But in any case the many Lordships also give more reason for Harry to have more then one wife and for it to be acceptable by Wizarding views, as each title needs a wife to carry on that family's line. We also understand that 14 casinos are a lot to clean out but, well, you know Harry and his luck (Ogre: yeah, and being 'Fate's Bitch' and all, she has to make it up to him somewhere! :P ). And most of those casinos would've taken one look a the drunk young Lord and thought 'yeah, we'll clean him out' and with each casino he cleared out the amount they could get in return would grow until Harry stopped gambling. On the matter of the Goblins and how even Hagrid said they are nasty, well look who he idolizes. He practicely worships 'the shit Dumbles craps out', as Orge so kindly put it and thus Dumbles can easily color Hagrid's views. And since the Goblins know that Hagrid works for Dumbles, no matter if he is misled or not they would in turn treat him poorly for it, not wanting anything to do with Dumbles or those that willingly serve him. On the matter of the betrayal and how Harry's handling it, well he was too over whelmed to register everything at once. So he did what he could, he delt with what little he could and then held off on the rest till after he had time to relax and possibly think over what he'd learned.**

**On the Weasley side of the betrayal, well right now we know Ginny is trying to force Harry to fall in love with her, Ron wants Harry's money and fame, and we know that Molly wants to give her little girl whatever will make her happy.**

**However when it comes to Molly the only real proof of her wrong doing is the marriage contract and the love potion. Does this mean she has betrayed Harry as well? Well that's up for debate between you, the readers until we reveal that answer. And the only other Weasley that has appeared in this betrayal is Percy. And we all know where his loyalties truly lie, and it ain't with his family. Now on to the subject of Shield and Natasha. Well it was never really stated where Natasha was going on holiday so who's to say Fury wasn't trying to send her to 'Grown Up Fun Land'? And really when it comes to Fury you should never take anything at face value. Fury didn't just send her there because Shield knew Harry had a fake ID. The Goblins gave Harry a whole new identity when he went to America. Birth certificate, socail insureance number, the whole nine yards, more then he really needed. They pretty much made a whole new life for him, and when this new life popped up on Shield's raidar Fury had to stop and wonder just who had this identity made. If it was a criminal or just someone who went further then they should've for a fake ID. So the reasoning for her being sent there is a little more indept then you've taken into account. As for Hela being on Midgard. Well looking over her mythology and even her place in Marvel it's never really stated that she can't leave or that she's a servant of anyones. And what with the new movie, Thor Ragnorok coming out, showing her not only in Asgard but also from the looks of it appearing on Midgard as well, it kind of makes it clear that she can leave her realm. However we have it shown here that she's on Misgard in this story with the Allfather's permission. I hope this has cleared up some things for you, if not just message me, Oracle and I'm sure I can help clear the air ^w^**

**To SSSra: Well the story got updated as fast as it did before because we wanted to get a couple chapters out before we switched back to the other story we write together. We do hope we didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter though. And it's nice to see someone who knows Blood Brandys challenges and can confirm that we are following the rules, so thank you.**

**To Djberneman: Oh we have no plans to take either the Nundu or the dragon from Harry. Too many good scenes can come from having them around after all.**

**To TimothyB: Oh you just know they are going to teach Harry many things, and now that Harry's eyes are opened to the fact that people have been using him you can be sure he's going to want to learn how to spot people like that before they get too close to him.**

**To Althalus57: Oh don't you worry none there. We are working hard to bring out more of both stories and there don't seem to be an end in sight for either of them.**

**To FinalKingdomHerarts: Once more on the subject of lemons (Ogre: or as I prefer to think of it as 'Intense Romance' scenes, for those who love to talk about it in polite conversation,) (which we have covered in the AN's before this chapter) yes, we will do our best to get out some smutty goodness between Harry and the wives. However FIRST, Harry and his wives have to become comfortable around each other without alcohol in their systems. We are not going to throw sex in just for shits and giggles. That's not what this story is about after all.**

**To Joe Lawyer: Harry has spent his life being either pushed around like a servant or being lead around blind, even when it seems like he's doing things on his own, with no adult help he was actually just dancing to the tune someone else set for him.  However now he is free of their control and has three badass wives who, after they learn all about his past will see to it that he is trained so that that never happens again.  In regards to Harry 'hiding behind his wives' as you put it. Did it not cross your mind the fact that both Laura (X23) and Natasha have no idea that Harry's a wizard or that he does know some defensive magic? I mean they are the nonmagicals of the wives and even Nym doesn't really know just how much Harry knows when it comes to combat magic. So in reality it wasn't so much as Harry hiding behind his wives as it was his wives think that he's more or less helpless. They saw a threat to Harry that, in their minds was more then a 15 year old could handle, and thus went into protective mode.**

**To sarahpotter42: Here ya go! The answer to the question of how Remus got so drunk. Harry, Nym, and Laura drove him to it lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**To kossboss: Thanks for giving it a chance, glad we were able give you something enjoyable to read ^^**

**To DeathCrawler: Thank you for understanding about the cliché's, and glad your enjoying the story inspite of them, rather than complaining about them ^^**


	5. Aftermath

**AN:** **We've got a lot to go over in this chapter everyone. We're taking a step back from the flashbacks and are dealing with the present day stuff for Harry and Co. But that's not to say the trouble is over for Harry and them. Far from it. Because with the distraction of Beetle out of the way they are left with other matters to deal with. But I won't spoil anything for all of you. You came here to read and I'll shut up now and let you get to it.**

**AN IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS! The reason behind this second new chapter is because 1) this story has so few that we want to get more out as soon as possible. and 2) I, Oracle will be attending a four day conventions, FanExpo which begins at the end of this month. That's the 31st of August. And during that time I shall be unreachable for writing and even messaging. So this chapter not only serves as another chapter in a story that has so few at the moment, but it also serves to allow me to alert you to this fact. I'm sure once I'm back, and rested from the convention I will be ready to start writing again. Thank you for reading this note.**

**Anyway, without further ado, on with the adventure! lol**

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

**~Last Time on How Could One Will Cause So Much Chaos?** ~

_Nym, looking at her map said, "Hmm, the only really big place in magical Vegas we haven't hit, is somewhere called, the Velour Bastille Casino," she stated, "Wait, why does that sound familiar?" she said, looking in confusion for a moment, before looking back down and shrugging her shoulders in an uncaring way, she then looked to the others, "Want to go?" she asked drunkenly, she was coming down from her drunkeness slowly, but, it was still clear she wouldn't remember much come morning._

_"Lead the way Nym!" Harry cheered. "I want to play more games and drink more."_

_Laura cheered in agreement to what Harry said._

_Natasha wrapped her arms around Harry. "I agree, let's go have some more fun. And maybe have more of those amazing drinks."_

_And so the drunken party of four headed to the most high end area of magical Vegas, where they found a grand casino in the style of a French manor, complete with property, grounds, and fountains._

_As they entered, they couldn't help but marvel at how good looking everyone was, though, granted, there were other races besides humans though, some of whom were surprisingly sophisticated, given their race. As they approached the Poker table, the group was met by a woman of other worldly beauty who said, "Mind if I join you?" she spoke english, but had a French accent._

_Nym grinned at the woman. "Well if you wanted a shot at marrying this guy you are a little late. We just got through with the weddings already," She told the woman proudly._

_Natasha shook her head, "I think she wants to join us in playing Poker," She corrected Nym. "And that's up to Harry," Natasha pointed out as she turned to Harry._

_Harry looked at the woman before smiling, "Sure, you can join us. We're going to play a lot," He told her without a care in the world._

_The woman smiled, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is, Circe," she said before ordering a round of something called, 'Lover's Matrimony', for everyone at the table, apparently the drink was the house special._

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

**~Also last time on How Could One Will Cause So Much Chaos~**

_Natasha, Laura, and Nym all share a look before Natasha beat the others to the punch, "Harry dear," she said sweetly, "This is a...family matter now..." she then paused, "And while it is true that he is a criminal, I just so happen to be an agent of the law..." she said, not really revealing anything, at least in her mind, since Coulson was clearly an agent to those who meet him, so it wasn't that much of a stretch that she was an agent herself since she answered to him. "As such, I will be doing the interrogation..." she said before helping Laura up and dragging the now unable to move Beetle inside the station to an interrogation room._

_Harry stared after Natasha for a moment before shaking his head and calling out to her. "Fine! But at the very least no torture! I know he's a criminal but if it comes down to it let someone else do that." Natasha's reply was to wave a hand to show that she heard him. He really didn't like the thought of one of his wives partaking in torture, mainly because he'd more or less undergone it his whole life. Turning to Laura and Nym he sighed. "I guess we should wait for her back at the hotel."_

_Nym nodded, interrogations, especially ones without tortures, can take a while. "She'll catch up," she replied._

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w

**~Present, with Harry, Nym, Laura, Hela and Remus, location, The Velour Bastille Casino~**

**~Song start: Final Fantasy Tatics Advanced OST - Snow Dancing In The Schoolyard~**

As the group of five, not including Natasha returned to Harry and his wives room at the Velour Bastille Casino, Harry was going through the things that they had won, Harry was trying his best not to aggravate the Nundu kitten, he tried to keep what looked to be a dragon egg away from heat sources till he could verify what breed it was, there were dozens of casino bags of cash, both shrunken and unshrunk, holding all his earnings, what really had him stumped, was a briefcase covered in a silver finish that looked like it belonged to a businessman of high standing.

Just as he was reaching for the briefcase to open it and find out what was inside, Remus turned to him and asked, "When did you get your ears peirced Harry?" he asked.

Harry frowned at Remus in confusion before he reached up and felt something dangling from his ears. Carefully removing one of the objects, Harry pulled it into view and his eyes widen in shock. It was a dragon fang earring, the kind that dangled from the ears of Bill Weasley. Checking the other ear confirmed that there was one in it as well. Harry sighed and put the one in his hand back in place. "I have no idea, but I really shouldn't be surprised anymore by what I find on or around me." At this point Harry wouldn't be surprised to find out he owned a modern mansion with a company to pay for it all.

Harry sighed again and opened the briefcase, only to be confused, all the papers dealt with some company called Oscorp. He handed the papers to Remus, "Can you figure out what these mean?" he asked hopefully, the papers really did go over his head with their legal jargon.

Remus, still trying to rid himself of the headache he'd woken with took the papers and looked them over. "I'm not too clear on muggle companies, but this seems to state that you own part of a company."

Hela took the papers from Remus and read through them. She had learned a thing or two about companies from those that had died and gone to her realm because they had some faith in her and the other Asgardians. She quickly added up the shares in her head. "You own seventy five percent of this 'Oscorp Industries' company," She told Harry, "By all rights that would mean you own the company."

Harry's head dropped, he had just been thinking how he wouldn't be surprised if he owned a company, and he was wrong, oh so very wrong. He didn't even know what Oscorp does, having never heard of it before.

Just as Harry was dealing with the fact he owned a company, there was a knock at the door, a very hard one, that was low on the door, indicating a very short person.

"Oh please let that be death come to take me away out of pity..." Harry mumbled.

Laura walked over to Harry and tried to think about what she could do to improve things for Harry. She really wasn't all that good at this kind of stuff though.

Hela, seeing no one was about to move to answer the door, passed the papers detailing Harry's ownership of Oscorp to Remus and walked over to the door, opening it.

On the other side of the door was Griphook, who at first, looked unhappy about having to be there but then, when he saw who had answered his look had changed to one of surprise. "Lady Hela? This is a surprise," He'd commented before bowing. "Is Prince Loki with you?" He questioned.

"No, my father has matters in Asgard to attend to," Hela answered, "I take it you are here to speak to Harry?"

Griphook nodded, "That I am. Is Lord Potter here?"

Hela moved out of the way and gave him an amused smile. "He's the body over there under the dark cloud of his own making," She chuckled.

Griphook sighed and entered, slamming a heavy book he had pulled out and enlarged onto the table in front of Harry. "Lord Potter, I do believe I gave you and your chaperones some dossiers on what casinos to avoid, did I not?" he began.

Harry nodded, "Yes you did," He then sighed, "I haven't had a chance to reread them but I'm guess we ended up going to them anyway." There was just no end to the 'good' news that seemed to be hitting Harry like a tsunami this day.

Griphook snorted, "A few of them is an understatement," he began, ignoring Harry's sigh, "You visited at least two of the red marked ones, and currently reside in the latter of the two," he began, "You cleaned out Agnar of all his earnings this year, and 'broke the bank' at his Casino, we received word from some of our contacts undercover in his casino that he has sent two groups of underlings to Britain, as well as some of the places that the former Spetnaz soldiers of the former USSR hang out, I am sure you can guess why," he said, shooting Harry a look of 'really?' he then continued, "Considering your winnings, I am also here to do a full accounting of your winnings and what you earned as well," he finished.

Harry waved at the bags of earnings before and around him. "These are it. Plus those shares in Oscorp Remus is holding, this dragon egg, and that Nundu kitten," Harry told him, pointing to each item as he said them.

Remus walked over and set the shares down where Griphook could reach them. "I fear there is a lot to go through," He told the Goblin, feeling sorry for all the trouble they were now causing Griphook after leaving him with the mess that is Harry's accounts back in Britain.

"USSR? What's that and what does it have to do with Harry?" Laura asked in confusion.

Nym was looking around the room for something before holding up a small bag. "Ah ha! Let's not forget this winning!" She said as she walked over, enlarging the bag as she did so. "I think Natasha talked you into winning this Harry, you betted your shares for it."

Remus, who had been the most sober of the lot at that time nodded. "Yes, I believe it has something to do with something called Hydra and something called 'the Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division', whatever that is."

Nym set the bag alongside the shares so that Griphook could look at them.

Griphook sighed at their ignorance of the USSR, however, when he saw the 'dragon egg' he began to look worried, and then began to panic when he began going through the papers regarding the thing called 'Hydra', and the mention of the Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division.

Harry had expected the reaction to the dragon egg, as it is illegal to have them without the permission of the Ministry. However the reaction the 'Hydra' information seemed to well and truly freak Griphook out. "What's wrong?" There truly was no end to his troubles.

Remus, after hearing Harry ask 'what's wrong' began to worry. It was bad enough they'd been attacked by someone like Beetle earlier that day, they did not need anymore trouble.

Nym was wracking her brain trying to come up with just what this 'Hydra' could be and why it would cause a Gringotts Goblin to freak out over.

Laura, who was still new to all of this, was looking at everyone in pure confusion. She was in over her head. So she did the only thing she could think to do. She took out her phone and started texting the same person she had texted that morning, trying to see if they could get to her faster and maybe help with whatever was happening.

Hela, who knew all about Hydra sighed and sent a message off to her father. Harry really knew how to get into trouble. He was worse in some ways then Thor and his friends.

Griphook, shaking himself from shock, sighed and rubbed his face, "Lord Potter, when it rains it pours. With you however, when it pours, it FLOODS!" he replied with exasperation. He then pinched his nose as he started listing what was 'wrong', "First off, that is not a dragon egg," he began, only to be cut off by Harry's exclamation of shock, shooting the boy a glare, he continued, "To be precise, it's a Hydra egg, and no, it's not the same type of Hydra these files," he indicated the papers that Harry had won, "Relate to," he then continued, "Looking at the amount of bags, both shrunken and unshrunk, you have probably won enough to buy a large navy ship, lock, stock, and barrel, guns included," he then sighed, "Now, as for Hydra and Shield, Hydra is an organisation that was created by Hitler in World War Two, and was originally over seen by Grindelwald himself, at least until it was taken over by the Red Skull," he continued, then he turned to Harry and his two wives and Hela and Remus, "As for Shield, they were formed after the war, their main purpose, originally, was to combat Hydra. Captain America was a member of the team that would later on, in his honor, go on to form Shield," Griphook explained, "As for the USSR, they were the Soviet Union, USSR stands for Union of Soviet Socialist Republics."

Harry's head was spinning from all of this information. Just what had he gotten himself mixed up in? And Natasha had wanted to get the information? What did she have to do with any of that stuff? She'd told him that she was part of law enforcement, but what did that really mean?

"Well, you truly know just how to find trouble," Hela said in amusement to Harry. "Though I dare say father will not be happy with this," Then after a moment of thought, she spoke again, "Or he might find this hilarious..." she finished.

Remus took a seat and sighed heavily, "I never should have let Nym talk me into letting you drink Harry..."

"Oi! Why blame me for this?!" Nym shouted angrily.

"Because it's your fault we were drunk that all this happened!" Remus reminded her.

"Oh, right..." Nym said as she recalled what happened with a small smile and a blush of embarrassment.

At that moment Natasha returned with Coulson, and as she opened and walked through the door, she paused as she saw Griphook, "Hello..." she said awkwardly.

"Greetings Madam Gryffindor," he said, having spotted the Lady Gryffindor ring on her finger.

"Harry, dear, what's going on?" Natasha asked cautiously, after all, she didn't know what she was looking at.

Harry, still reeling from all the new trouble in his life waved a hand between Griphook and Natasha. "Natasha this is my Accountant Griphook. Griphook, you clearly know about my new wives," Harry said simply.

"You are with the Gringotts bank over in Britain if I'm not mistaken, a pleasure," Coulson spoke up before turning to Natasha. "As I was telling you on the way over here the witches and wizards have a different banking system then non magicals. Griphook is a Goblin and they are entrusted with the wizarding world's banking," He explained to her.

Natasha nodded, "Harry, dear, I vaguely recall you winning some papers for me...I think, have you seen them?" she asked hopefully.

Nym crossed her arms over her chest. "You mean the ones about Hydra and Shield?" She questioned. "I think it's time you told us just who you two are Natty," Nym said, pointing at both Natasha and Coulson.

Natasha looked to Coulson who nodded before saying, "Technically, they are family, and your spouse's Natasha," he said, "They deserve to know," he continued, "Especially since you will be given time off now for your...ahem, honey moon," as he finished he coughed, though it sounded more like a muffled laugh.

Natasha sighed, "Alright, first off, I work for Shield, I was sent undercover to gather information on someone who had not officially existed before that would be visiting Vegas, considering Hydra likes to use false identities, we couldn't afford to not investigate," she explained, "Secondly, Hydra was formed by the Nazi's as their advanced sciences division, they also dabbled in magic and artifacts of power they could get their hands on," she said.

"Yeah Griphook already covered Hydra and a part of Shield," Nym waved off. "So then, you came out here to spy on Harry."

Harry turned to Natasha in surprise at that. "What? That's the real reason you joined us?" He questioned. Once more it seemed Harry had trusted someone who wasn't really interested in him for any good reason.

"Then why did you stay with us for so long if you just wanted to see if Harry was with Hydra then?" Laura questioned.

Both Hela and Remus were giving Natasha disapproving looks for doing that to Harry. Well okay, maybe Hela's look was a little more murderous then Remus's.

Natasha sighed, "Because, Harry was sweet, and, to be honest, he has quite a bit of charm, though, to be fair, I also got drunker then I have ever been before," she then sighed, "Look, my job is a spy," she then turned to Harry, "Look, Harry, you're nice, nicer than almost any other man I have ever had to investigate. I wish we could have met under different circumstances," she continued to explain, "Look Harry, I talked with Coulson, it seems that the marriages we went through are unbreakable, so, like it or not, we're inseparable," she explained, "I know we didn't exactly meet under the best circumstances, or at least the most honest of ones, but, if you're willing, I am willing to try starting over, what about you?" she asked hopefully, from what Coulson had told her, the marriages of Magical Vegas, tended to be permanent, meaning, for better or worse, Harry was stuck with her, and vice versa. Granted, she didn't really remember too much of what happened, but from what she did remember, he had been very sweet and charming.

Nym, while she could understand having a boss that asks you to do some horrible things could not find it in herself to truly let this slide. If Natasha was going to be part of this family, she would have to learn that Family comes first ALWAYS.

Laura, while she knew the least about spy agencies and what not knew that what Natasha did was wrong in so many ways. Natasha's actions however did bring about a stronger feeling of protection in Laura for Harry. After all learning one of your wives didn't really want you for more than a mission had to be one of the worse things in the world.

Remus sighed and gave Harry a pitying look. The poor boy had enough people in his life that used him and lied to him. He didn't need a wife that did it too. Remus couldn't begin to imagine what Harry must be feeling at this point.

Hela was tempted to drag Natasha off for a 'little chat' but stayed where she was. While she was in her rights to deal with the woman herself this was more Harry's problem and thus he should get to decide what to do about Natasha first. Besides, once Loki learned of this Hela was certain he would make sure that Natasha NEVER did something like this again.

Harry didn't move for the longest time, he just sat there looking at Natasha in a mixture of shock, betrayal, and sorrow. Then slowly he got up out of his seat, crossed the room to the bathroom, and shut the door once he was inside. The sound of the lock turning slowly seemed so loud to everyone in the room.

"Alright that's it! I'm gonna hex her into the middle of next year!" Nym growled as she took out her wand.

Natasha sighed, "Look, I am sorry for what I did, and even though it wasn't my intention to get in as far as I did, but, we're stuck together Nym," she said, "And, since were stuck together, I figured that we could try and get to know one another properly, not to mention we were pretty drunk when we met, so, it's only fair we ALL give one another a second chance now that were sober, don't you think?" she argued logically.

Nym glared at Natasha, knowing she was right. But that didn't stop her from storming over to Natasha and saying, "No more lies to Harry. No putting your work before him! And most of all NEVER EVER HURT HIM AGAIN!" Nym growled, slowly getting louder as she went.

"I agree, Harry's clearly really hurt by this." Laura pointed out before turning to Remus and Nym ."Has Harry locked himself in the bathroom like this before?"

Nym shook her head, "Not to my knowledge."

"I don't recall him doing this before either," Remus sighed, "I hope he is able to recover from this enough to face it soon. The sooner this is put to rest the better he will be."

"Let the boy be. How often does one learn something like this?" Hela told them, however she really didn't have much room to talk as she still hadn't fully told her new husband just who she really is. Best to keep the focus on Harry so that they can deal with all the problems he has quickly.

Natasha sighed, and walked up to the door to the bathroom, knocking on the door, Natasha sighed and said loudly, "Harry, dear, it's me, Natasha, look, I know that the way we met wasn't the most honest, but, Harry, your sweet, you were charming, from what I can remember, and, I promise, I won't use you again, but, you must understand, I am a spy, I protect the world, sometimes, I have to do bad things to perform good deeds, but, look, can we talk face to face, I would feel better if I could look you in the face, so, please come out?" she said hopefully.

"Go away," Harry sighed from somewhere down near the floor. "Leave me alone."

Natasha sighed, "Look, Harry," she began, "I'm sorry that I was dishonest with you, truth be told, you showed me stuff that even I didn't know about, as high up as I am in Shield, there are things even I don't know about, sometimes, things are hidden from us for a reason," she then looked down sadly, "Look, I'm not trying to justify what I did, all I can say is I'm sorry, truth be told, I never thought I would get married cause of my inability to bear children," she admitted sadly, "Look, I am not the best at cheering people up, so I have no real idea what to say," she finished.

Harry could be heard getting up. "You want me to just forget the fact that you only joined us to spy on me? If I wanted that I could've stayed where I was! I could've let myself be used by Dumbledore and whoever else was treating me like a puppet!" Harry shouted at her through the door. "Now I'm married to someone who just admitted to being as bad as them, and worse of all I can't get away from you like I did them!" He continued, before sighing heavily. "Just when I thought I might have something good, something that wouldn't turn around and hurt me." There was a soft thud as Harry leaned against the door. "I'm so tired of not being able to trust people. To having those I hold dear turn around and stab me in the back." He then sighed again. "How can I be sure that you won't betray me again?" Harry sounded so tired, and really after all that he'd been through who could blame him?

Nym frowned in thought. "Natasha, are you saying you work for Shield mainly for the reason you can't have children?" If Natasha answered yes then maybe they had part of a solution to the question of how to keep Natasha from hurting the family again.

"Partially," Natasha sighed sadly, "I originally was trained and raised by the Red Room, a Soviet training facility and program, while there, they trained me since childhood to be a spy, an assassin, and a weapon," she explained, "They took away my ability to ever have children, and one day, I escaped. I went freelance to get by, selling my services to the highest bidder, eventually, Shield tracked me down and made me an offer I couldn't really refuse," she admitted, "This is me being honest, I am trapped by Shield, don't deny it Coulson," she said when she saw him begin to argue, "Shield values me for the skills the Red Room trained into me, but, well, it's all I know to get by, I might as well use them for good rather than the evil the Soviets had planned for me, right?" she finished sadly.

"This is very true," Coulson nodded sadly. "While Shield values her skills she is also labelled too dangerous to let run wild. Were she to try to leave she would be 'retired' permanently." Coulson explained.

Nym walked over to Natasha, "Well I think I know a way to keep you from hurting this family ever again, but before that," Nym smiled at Natasha. "How would you like to one day be a mother?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "How can I ever have children, they, in essence, did to me what people do when they spay their cat," she countered heatedly, "I have looked into possible ways to undo what they did, but none have turned up," she finished sadly.

"Oh I'm sure that the non magicals don't have a way to fix that," Nym smiled, cutting off Coulson who appeared about to speak. "But you only had the non-magical side of the world to look for it. Now that you are married to a wizard you have whole new possibilities opened up for ya," Nym explained.

Coulson spoke up then, "What she means is that there are ways for magic to help with this matter. We just need to get you to a medi witch and they can undo that part of what the Red Room did to you," He cleared up.

"And would I prove to Harry I will never betray him, or my new family?" she asked, "And Coulson, how can I be sure Shield would leave us alone, or at least negotiate a way to assure we won't be bothered?" she asked seriously.

Coulson smiled at her, having already thought about this. "While the Director does already have some people in the Wizarding world keeping him informed on matters, he doesn't have nearly the reach or power he does as he does with the non-magical side of things. Having one of his best people married to a Wizard would be a plus for him, so long as things like news and important events that happen in the Wizarding world are passed on to him when they happen. At the moment most of what he gets is outdated by the time it reaches him. So I suspect the Director would allow this so long as you and your new family are willing to give him information quicker then what he already is getting it at." Coulson knew Fury would want all the information he could get from an actual Wizard that's connected to Shield like Harry is, however he would have to settle for whatever terms the family came up with. But that would all be decided once the family meets with Fury later.

"As for if Harry would trust you if you could have kids, no," Nym said plainly, "But that's what my other idea is for. Are you willing, Natasha, to make an Unbreakable Vow to this family?" Nym questioned seriously.

"Whats an Unbreakable Vow exactly?" Natasha asked cautiously.

"It's a very serious thing Natasha," Coulson began. "It is a vow that is bound in magic, if either of the ones who make it break it, they both die. She's asking you if you are willing to put your life on the line to keep this promise to your new family. If you are willing to put Harry's life on the line for that promise," He explained.

Natasha nibbled on her lip in thought, on the one hand, Harry and one of her new 'sisters' was offering her something she had always secretly wanted, on the other, she would have to turn her back on Shield. If she sided with Harry, she could still work for Shield, but it would be in diminished capacity, on the flipside, she would be able to live in some peace as not only would she be protecting her new family, they would be protecting her too. Looking up at Nym after some serious thought, she nodded, "First, I want to tell Harry, I am sorry, and, if he is willing, I will trust him with my secrets to repair his trust, if we're to be stuck with one another for the rest of our lives, it should be with honesty, respect, and love, should it not?" she finished.

Nym sighed a little, "Harry's faith that you will speak true has been crushed. Right now he has no reason to believe you will be honest with your apology or even with your story. And let's not forget since our marriages to him are all binding with no way out of them other than death there is no way you can leave this family. If you make the Unbreakable Vow then you won't be able to lie to him about this stuff. He'll be able to trust your words more if he knows you," Nym stopped and thought for a moment. "I wonder if I packed any…" She then ran over to her bags and started searching.

Natasha sighed, "I will accept to take the vow, but, I would like for Harry to give me a chance afterwards, as I will promise not to lie to him in the future," she said.

"What are you looking fo-" Laura was cut off when Nym seemed to almost fly from her bags back to Natasha.

"Here it is!" She cheered. "Now this will help with making sure you speak only the truth to Harry when you tell him what you want to tell him!" She told Natasha as she held out a small black bottle. "This is veritaserum, or to put it plainly it's a powerful truth serum. If you agree to take some of this then Harry will know you aren't lying with anything you say to him before the vow. So," Nym shook the bottle a little in front of Natasha's face. "Ya wanna take it?"

Natasha sighed, "Very well, but, my secrets are for only him to hear initially, ok?" she replied, "I want him to know I trust him by telling him my secrets, so, give me that truth potion!" she said, taking the potion from Nym and knocking on the door.

"Whoa! You can't just take the whole bottle! Are you off your rocker?" Nym took the bottle back from her. "Only a few drops are to be used on one person." Nym then sighed, not believing Natasha tried to take the whole bottle with her. "Let someone who knows the potion administer in to you!" She then took out her wand. "And since you want to talk to him alone once the potion kicks in I'll put a silencing charm around the bathroom. Then you two can speak without us hearing." Nym then turned to the door. "Harry, I've got Veritaserum and she's agreed to take it. Will you speak with her?"

For a moment there was nothing but silence from the bathroom. Then slowly they heard the bathroom door unlock before opening and Harry stuck his head out. His eyes were a little puffy and he was clearly stressed by everything that had happened in the last hour. "Alright, if she's willing to take it then I'll speak with her," He sighed heavily.

Nym then turned to Natasha, "Open your mouth and tilt your head back a little." She ordered before administering the couple of drops needed to take effect, making sure Natasha swallowed the drops. "In ya go!" Nym pushed Natasha into the bathroom once the potion kicked in. And when the door closed Nym cast the silencing charm as she agreed to do. Nym then turned to Coulson, "So, what can you tell us about Oscorp?" She asked him with a smile. Nym figured they might as well learn about the company Harry now owned while they wait for Harry and Natasha to finish talking.

Coulson was tempted to question just why Nym wanted information on Oscorp but decided he would find out in time. "Oscorp, as you know is a Muggle company. It's based mainly in America, in New York City, though it does have branches in other countries. The president of the company is Norman Osborn. He has been the owner of the company for many years now, and under his control the company has spread to many different fields. Technology, science, military, genetics," Coulson told them, doing his best to remember what he'd heard Shield had info on regarding what they do. "Though from what I hear Norman Osborn isn't the person he appears to be in public. To the public he seems like this open friendly sort of business man, but once he's alone with his employees I've heard he can be very harsh, cruel even, and demanding. Not the sort of man you want to cross and then be alone with."

**~Song end~**

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

**~Song Start: Despicable Me (Soundtrack) - Minions March~**

~ **Slight AN: the above song is from the Original Motion Picture Score, not the standard soundtrack, just to be CLEAR; End of AN~**

~Oscorp; Present time~

Norman Osborn, was a very harsh businessman, he treated everyone harshly, even his own son, though only when no one was watching. And right now, he was livid, he had just been informed that he had lost majority shares in his own business! Sure, he had given out seventy five percent of the shares in his company to multiple people, but with how much they were worth only a man richer then him could afford them, maybe Tony Stark, even then, he wouldn't have been able to buy them all. No, what truly ticked off Norman was that they had been won by a single man in a game of poker...either the board members of Oscorp were idiots, or they were so drunk they hadn't realised what they were doing, if it was neither of those options, he would have Beetle take care of them just like he had hired the man to do the same to this Harrison Radcliffe, who had apparently won the shares. From what he could find, the identity was a recent one, having not existed a week ago, granted everything appeared to be legal, but it still hadn't existed a week ago. Regardless, while Norman had had controlling interest with his twenty five percent of shares, now he was 'out gunned', hence why he had hired Beetle to recover the shares along with everything else that Harrison owned so that it looked like a burglary and murder.

He could only hope that Beetle was successful, and given the man had been hired for corporate espionage before with success every time, he was not expecting failure this time either, just in case, he had hired the Black Cat as a failsafe only to try and get the shares should Beetle fail.

Just as he was looking over security footage from some of the casinos that he had hired hackers to retrieve for him, one Donald Menken entered the room with a clipboard, then paused, and gulped, "Uh...Sir?" he started worriedly.

"WHAT?" Norman demanded, he had been trying to get a bead of this Radcliffe, only for him to appear and disappear seemingly at random casinos, and even then, he only had coverage of half the night, with his last big victory that Norman had coverage of, was the win against the board members of Oscorp and winning their shares. Norman had put those shares out there to invest money, but also gave such small potions away that unless they banded together they couldn't touch his twenty five percent of the company or make major decisions without his approval, after all, he could just bribe enough board members to give him another twenty six percent of the shares voting rights and say they backed his ideas out of being smart, while at the same time they made some extra money. But now, all that was ruined all cause of Radcliffe.

Donald gulped, "Um, sir, Beetle was captured and arrested by Shield, I heard they even sent his armor along to Stark Industries for analysis," he said fearfully.

Norman glared at Donald for several moments before grabbing the heaviest things on his desk and throwing it at Donald, who just barely managed to dodge it. "Get me Black Cat now! And find out EVERYTHING on Radcliffe! If he thinks he's going to take my company, then I will enjoy ripping him apart!"

**~Song End~**

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~Back with Nym, Coulson, and Laura~

"And that's almost everything we know on Oscorp, you have to understand, we can't tell you everything, for security reasons of course," Coulson said.

Nym looked at Laura, Remus, and Hela for a moment before holding up the bottle she was still holding, "You hold him down and I'll dose him?" She offered.

"Nym, let it go," Remus scolded, "It sounds like this company could do with someone else being in charge of it."

"Agreed, Norman Osborn seems like the sort of person that could one day do great harm. Perhaps he should be, 'removed from power'," Hela suggested, though the way she said 'removed' clearly suggested that she wasn't talking about merely firing the guy.

"So what do you think Harry will do now? I mean he has all of this stuff and there might be more that he doesn't know he has. I know I'm not really clear on just what is going on, but I want to help my husband if I can. So," Laura cracked her knuckles. "If there is anyone that needs to be removed from Harry's way just point me at them!" She grinned.

Coulson coughed, "Your methods, so long as they do not break mundane or magical law are your own, however, there is another matter that needs to be discussed, as Natasha is not the only one keeping secrets," he said as he looked up now.

Hela looked down, knowing that she has quite a lot to tell everyone about herself.

Laura looked away and lowered her hands. She didn't really want to get into her past but she knew she had to tell them.

"Yes, yes, we all got some stuff to talk about. But before we can those two love birds need to either come out of the bathroom or invite the rest of us wives in for some fun!" Nym joked.

"Nym!" Remus shouted, embarrassed by her bluntness.

Hela got a chuckle from that.

Coulson coughed again, this time to get everyone's attention once more, "Actually, it's in regards to Hela here, we have no record of there having been a Hela born in the world, and we have access to almost every medical database in the world back at HQ," he said, looking pointedly at Hela, "Now, I am sure your name is, in fact, Hela, but, I am also sure, you are not human either," he finished pointedly.

Remus turned to his wife in confusion. "What is he talking about?"

Hela gave Remus a look of disbelief, "I know you were drunk, but how many women like myself do you meet every day? As well as how many Elves do you see as guards for anyone?" She then sighed heavily. "We are going to have a  _very_  long talk later regarding this!" She then turned to Coulson. "You would be right regarding my not being human. However as she said," Here Hela waved to Nym. "We should wait for Harry and Natasha to come out so that they may hear this as well."

Laura nodded, "I agree. Everything that needs to be cleared up regarding any of us should be shared with Harry and Natasha. After all we are all going to be spending pretty much every day together from this day forward."

Remus nodded, agreeing with Laura. "Agreed, it would be better for Harry to hear all of this. There should be no secrets from him and all information shared with him. He's had enough of being used and in the dark."

At that moment, a happier looking Natasha and Harry came out of the bathroom; both looked to have cried a bit.

Hela was tempted to demand what was spoken of in the bathroom, however she held back. The private talk was for Harry's sake after all and it was up to them if they shared it or not. At the very least the two appeared to have gotten into better spirits through that talk.

Nym was glad to see Harry looking cheerier then he had when he went into the bathroom. Clearly she'd made the right call offering veritaserum at the time to Natasha, as Harry was able to get the truth out of her and clearly some of it was what he'd been hoping to hear.

Laura was relieved to see that things between Harry and Natasha had improved. She'd heard and seen enough couples fighting in her life, couples that had the option to leave one another. However they didn't have the option. So had they not gotten past this things would be very difficult for the family in the future.

Remus sighed in relief, glad to see Harry in a better mood. In the last few days since Sirius's 'death' the poor boy had gone through more than most adults have to. Remus wondered for a moment if Harry was going to end up grey and bald before his time over all the stress he's been through.

"I take it everything went well in there?" Coulson questioned.

Natasha and Harry smiled before Natasha patted Harry on the back, "Much, Harry now knows me better than anyone, even Clint or Fury," she said with a smile.

Harry nodded, "And Natasha now knows me better than even Hermione does," he said with a smile, "So, what's up, what's got everyone so tense?" he asked looking at everyone before he saw Hela stand up and walk over to him.

Stopping before Harry Hela smiled. "I am glad to hear that. Though I fear there is much still left of you that has yet to be made known, little brother," She told him.

Harry blinked in surprize, "Um, what?" he said in shock, meanwhile, Nym's expression was a solid and defined 'Huh?' of confusion. Natasha was eyeing Hela critically; Laura was looking at Hela suspiciously. As for Remus, well, he was little better then Harry, "Uh, dear, why did you just call Harry your little brother?" he asked, hoping that this was a joke. Coulson, on the other hand, was eyeing Harry and Hela critically.

Hela looked at him over her shoulder. "Because he is my little brother," She then turned back to Harry. "I still have to tell father but I'm sure he will send for you the moment I inform him I found you," She said with a smile. "He was most upset when he thought he'd lost you."

Harry was unable to compute, so to speak, "Wait, what, huh?" was all he could get out as intelligently as he could before he fainted.

Hela gave him a look of amusement. "Well now, I'm more use to people doing that when they first meet me, not after I tell them I'm their older sister," She chuckled. "Well since we can't really continue without him I think I will take this time to send a message to my father." Hela then turned and headed for the door. "I leave my brother and husband with all of you. Do take good care of them," She called back before shutting the door.

Remus stared at the door in shock. "I married Harry's older sister?" He asked in shock.

Nym wasn't sure how to react, on the one hand, Harry had biological family, on the other, apparently they had been looking for him, but, in addition, Hela had spoken like Harry's father was alive, but, that couldn't be right, since James was dead. "How is she going to get in contact with Harry's father, James is dead!" she spoke in shock.

"Quite the conundrum," Coulson agreed. Natasha, meanwhile, was trying to wake up Harry with smelling salts she had in one of her bags. Laura, on the other hand, was frantically texting someone once more.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~In the hallway, outside the room, with Hela~

Hela sighed, her father had been looking for Harry the last fourteen years, ever since he had returned to Asgard from Midgard, though, he was limited in his time to search. As such, he had been increasingly frustrated, and losing hope of ever finding little Harry. All the more reason for why Hela was going to enjoy, as the British say, 'Take the Mickey' out of Loki. With that decided she summoned a ball of shadows and 'prodded' it until an annoyed Loki appeared in the ball.

"Hela, what do you want?" Loki demanded before sighing and composing himself. "I've just returned from riding with Thor, all he could do was talk about what he will do once he is king. He seems to think there is nothing to being the ruler of Asgard but self-indulgence. And that belief is not helped at all by his friends," He told her, highly annoyed by Sif in particular.

"Well,  _father_ ," Hela said, immediately catching her father's attention with the patronising way she had called him father, "I have found something you could not!" she said proudly and with a smug look on her face.

"Hela please, whatever you think you found I'm very certain I found it and didn't tell you. Now enough of these games. You know people will talk and spread lies if they find me speaking to you like this," Loki scolded.

Hela pouted, "Well, if you're going to be like that, then I guess I have no reason to say I found my lost little brother, oh, and he and I got married, though, not to each other," she said, adding the marriage part as an afterthought.

It took Loki a moment for her words to sink in. "What? What do you mean you found your brother? And what is this about you both being married?!" He demanded. "Were it not for my needing to be here for Thor's special day I would head for Midgard right now. You better tell me everything that's happened right now."

Hela smirked, "Well, there I was, enjoying one of Midgard's magical bars in Vegas when in walked little Harry along with three beautiful women, one of whom turned out to be 'Little Nymphy', I think that is the nickname you gave her wasn't it?" she asked curiously, "Anyway, with them was your old friend, from when you were human, Remus, who, ironically, is now your new son in-law," she said, knowing he would get a kick out of that last part, even if he didn't necessarily approve of the marriage, either way, meh, it was her decision to marry the old wolf.

"MOONY?! YOU MARRIED MOONY!?" Loki shouted before moving himself and the shadow ball to an empty room. "I'm half surprised that old wolf is still around other people. And what would he even be doing in a place like Vegas?" Loki questioned himself. "So Harry knows Nymphy does he? Well she did show potential when I met her back then. Tell me though, is she who Harry married?" Loki wondered if they were a good match for each other. After all, Nym had been a child when he'd met her. Who knows just what kind of person she could've become. But in regards to Remus and Hela's marriage, well he would just have to have a few words with Remus before deciding if his old friend truly was a good match for his daughter.

"Well, about that..." Hela said teasingly.

"Hela, do not play this game with me. Tell me who your brother married now or I will go before father and order you to be dragged back here for withholding information!" Loki growled.

"Fine, fine," Hela said, "Spoil my fun, Harry married all three of the women I saw him with," she replied, highly amused, knowing how her father would react, "Also, again, Lily's soul is not on Midgard either father, I have yet to detect her presence resonating with that lily flower preserved by her magic you showed me so I could find her," she added.

Loki stared at her in disbelief. "He married all three women? He has three wives?" Loki questioned. "Oh good Norns he has no idea what he is getting himself into!" Loki sighed to himself. Pushing Harry and his future marital problems to one side Loki focused on the other matter Hela had brought up. "I do not understand. Where could her soul be if not still on Midgard?" Lily's soul was another thing Loki had been searching for since his 'death' as James. Lily's soul wasn't in Valhalla, not in Hela's realm, and now not in Midgard. There was no other place for them to look. "Once things are finished here I shall come to Midgard to meet with the new members of our family and to check for myself that Lily isn't there. For now stay with your brother for as long as you can. I will pass along word of your marriage to father and perhaps he will be willing to allow you to stay with your husband there."

"Yay, more freedom," Hela said drolly, then, thinking of Remus, she smiled, "Well, as long as I have to look out for my brother, at least things won't be boring..." she said with a smirk that Loki, as James, knew well from Sirius and many of his 'misadventures',

"Don't make me regret helping you to stay on Midgard," Loki warned, "Just stay out of trouble for now."

"Yeah, yeah," Hela said smiling at Loki mysteriously.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~Back in the room~

Harry had just come too saying, "Ugh, I had the weirdest dream that Hela said she was my sister..." he said shakily.

"Um Harry, that did happen," Laura told him, "And then she went outside to tell her father. Well, your father I guess."

Harry was about to reply when Hela walked back into the room, "Good news little brother, and my new sisters, I am here to stay for a bit longer!" she said cheerily, maybe even a tad TOO cheerily.

"Hela, what did you mean when you left that you had to go tell your father, Harry's father, that you found him, James is dead," Remus questioned, wondering if he might need to have Nym give Hela some of the veritaserum. After all James had died at least fourteen years ago, there was no way Hela could've been speaking to him just now in the hallway.

Hela smirked, "So little you mortals know," she chuckled, "Mine and Harry's father is very much alive, for he is Prince Loki of Asgard," she said proudly.

Remus stood, "Hela, I know who Harry's father is, for he was my best friend when he was alive. James was not Prince Loki. He may have been blessed by Prince Loki in some fashion, but he most certainly wasn't Prince Loki!" He told her.

Hela laughed at Remus now, "Please, really, your saying you know souls?" she said with a smile, "I was going to tell you in private, but best to get it out now I guess, my name is Hela, ruler of Helheim, ruler of the dead and the closest you're going to get to meeting a personification of Death itself," she finished with a bow, "And you, Remus," she said pointing at him, "Are my husband, and thus bound to me as my lover, and me as yours. Suffice it is to say, I know souls, the one you call 'James', existed, in a sense, think of him as the mortal shell of mine and Harry's father, our father was here on punishment to learn humility and humanity, to learn what it is like to have been a human so that he would respect life more, and while it kind of worked, it also failed in a way," she admitted.

"Failed how?" Laura questioned. She had no idea what half of what Hela just said means so she was focusing on what parts she could understand.

"Well, Loki, as James, fell in love, had a kid, and died a heroic death, and yes he learned humility," Hela began, "However, on the other side of the punishment, his life as James was cut short, and in that aspect the punishment failed as it made him even crueler to those who threaten his family, possibly even vindictive to an extent, suffice to say, I pity Voldemort, and I am a ruler of one of the godly underworlds!" She pointed out.

Harry sighed and walked over to the bed, "Let me wake up." He mumbled before getting in bed and hiding under the covers.

"Harry you can't hide from this," Laura sighed. "We need to address whatever it is that's happening now."

Hela shrugged, "Father is currently unable to come, he has been searching for you on and off over the last decade and a half, give or take Harry, but neither he, nor I can find you or your mothers soul though, which is extremely strange..." she said, sounding deeply frustrated with that last part. Before anymore could be said, Coulson decided to speak up.

"So you are saying Asgard and the Norse gods are real, and that you are one of them?" He questioned. Something like that could have a huge impact on the world once it became public knowledge. Coulson would have to inform Fury asap. Of course the fact that Natasha managed to bag herself a possible demigod was not lost on Coulson. Natasha had married into a family of gods through a demigod wizard who, from what Coulson had gotten from his few Wizarding contacts in Brittan is a pretty big deal.

Hela smirked, "Don't worry, were not a threat, neither is Loki, despite his godly domains," Hela said nonchalantly, not caring for the surprize of those who knew Loki's domains.

"Domains?" Laura asked, starting to think Hela was playing the biggest joke on them.

"Yes dear sister, domains, each god has something they govern and are supposed to represent," she began, "For example, I am the Asgardian ruler of the dead, I oversee the underworld and its operations personally, I am, in essence, an extension of death, even though I am my own person in essence too," she continued, "Our father, however, is the god of lies, evil, thieves and assassins, he is also a god of fire, despite the suspicions me and my other siblings have to our father's origins," she finished, "However, just because he is the god of evil does not, as you humans would say, make one evil themselves," she explained. She was about to go on when Coulson interrupted her.

"From what I know, he is also supposed to bring about 'Ragnarok', the 'End of Days', in Norse mythology, is he not?" Coulson said.

Hela laughed, "One does not control fate, nor does fate control them. What you speak of was a prophecy told by a bunch of old biddies who me and my siblings hate with a vengeance, because of them and their 'prophecy', our grandfather, Odin, threw us out of Asgard without even a chance to prove ourselves useful to Asgard, basing his decision solely on the prophecy, and our monstrous appearances," she scowled, "When one is treated like a villain, does it not make sense that they would grow cold and cruel to those they once called family?" she shot at Coulson pointedly, "Regardless, our father has no intention of destroying Asgard, messing with Thor and his friends yes, but destroying them, bah, they are but annoying nuisances, and who are little more than bullies for picking on our father for using magic over a weapon, though if they were to learn that father now knows how to handle a blade better than some of the best swordsmen in Asgard, they would be angry like the petty children they are, and would merely pick on him worse for it," she ranted, "Look, our father may not be the 'nicest' 'man' out there, but he's also better than the company Thor keeps too," she finished with a huff as she crossed her arms angrily, glaring at Coulson for his judgemental attitude.

Remus was torn. On one hand he should go comfort his wife and assure her he'll stand by her no matter what. On the other hand HE JUST FOUND OUT HE MARRIED NOT ONLY A GODDESS BUT INTO GODLY ROYALTY! Add to that the fact that he married into Prince Loki's family, which also included the very boy he's thought of as family for years and overwhelmed doesn't even begin to cut it with how he feels. So, trying not to let his voice shake too much Remus asked Hela what he felt would be a very important question, mostly for his own safety. "So, is your father on his way here?"

Hela scowled and kept her arms crossed, "Sadly no," she said angrily, "Thor's coronation is happening soon, even though the buffoon doesn't have the right mindset to be king yet, meaning he is going to do something stupid again, and soon," she continued, "The last time Thor got a 'bright idea', he nearly started a war between the Valkeries and the standard Asgardian warriors," she finished with a smile. Thinking for a moment, she smiled, "The best way to show a comparison between father and Thor, is that Thor is, as you humans say, 'loud and stupid' and 'fight first and then forget to ask questions later' types," she explained, "While father, on the other hand, prefers to think first, calculate his approach, strategize, plot out the best course of action, and then carefully enact said plan," she paused, "Between the two, Loki would honestly make a better ruler for Asgard, but, no one would accept him simply on the fact he prefers magic to a blade, and to use his brain instead of his muscles, not to mention that Thor is the 'first born', and father is always referred to as 'brother of Thor'," she finished.

Remus was glad to hear that her father wouldn't be appearing any time soon, however the treatment that it seems Prince Loki receives from his home does worry him.

"Sounds like this Thor is a real piece of work," Coulson commented

Laura gave a small shrug, "Sounds almost like someone my father figure puts up with at that school he spends most of his time at." In a sense Thor almost made her think of Scott Summers.

Griphook smiled, "It would seem your life has only gotten more interesting Lord Potter," Griphook said suddenly, reminding everyone he was present, "Anyway, after looking through the papers, it appears you have controlling interest in Oscorp Industries, for all intents and purposes, you are its owner now, and I would recommend kicking out the current CEO, through some...how you say, affiliates, we have heard that Norman Osborn is not someone you want running a company that, to be frank, you now own," he then looked at Harry, "So, what do you want to do? The company would be a great way for you to stay secured here under the protection of MACUSA, and it would also allow you to hide in plain sight in the mundane world too!" he pointed out.

For a while there was no movement or sounds from the bed where Harry was still hiding. Then slowly Harry stuck his head out from under the covers. "Well, if the company would help me more than hurt me then I guess it would be best for me to keep it. I won't sack the current CEO until I know more about him though," He answered.

"Good thinking, now that you own Oscorp you can learn far more about the company and its employees then someone with no connection to it," Natasha nodded. "We can go to New York so you can investigate the company as soon as possible," She offered, hoping that she could get Harry to let her go with him as she would know the signs of trouble in that setting better than he would.

"Before that happens let's not forget about you needing to swear the Unbreakable Vow to Harry for the sake of this family," Hela reminded.

"Right," Natasha smiled, "Coulson, I am going to put my new family first from now on, but, I will still work for Shield, just, not as I use to, I will train new agents if you want though, and if Fury will still have me I will lend myself to the Initiative should it ever become active," she offered, before turning to Harry and said, "I am ready to vow myself to this family Harry," she said with a smile, sure it may not have been a planned marriage, or one that is by any means conventional, but, it also opened up opportunities she didn't have before now, and really, though her husband is only fifteen years old he is also one of the most sweetest and caring people that she's ever met, so she could do worse for a husband, and her new sister wives are interesting people that she can't help but like.

Hela raised an eyebrow, "What's the Initiative?" she asked imperiously, though she was wearing a smirk at the same time, and it was not a happy one.

Natasha smiled, "That would fall under secrets I told Harry," she replied, ignoring the frown from Coulson.

"She explained everything regarding this Initiative and, if it ever does happen then they will need her. I promised her I wouldn't say anything about it unless it happened but it's something that would take something close to the end of the world to happen," Harry told everyone before turning to Natasha. "And just so you know I will be helping when it happens!" he added, staring her in the eyes to make it clear this was nonnegotiable. When Harry saw her about to argue on that he held up a hand. "I'll have Remus and Nym telling you about my time in Hogwarts later, but for now just know that when something goes wrong around me that isn't my fault, I tend to do everything in my power to fix it."

Remus gave a chuckle at that, "There is no means to stop Harry once he's decided to help. No matter how dangerous or impossible it seems," He told Natasha, "He once went back in time and saved himself after all." Remus was referring to the moment when the Dementors had Harry and Sirius trapped and were about to give both the Dementor's Kiss.

Coulson sighed, then paused as he touched his ear for a moment, obviously listening to something before looking at Natasha, "Natasha, Fury wants to meet your new family, including your new sister in law and her husband," he said, "It has to do with your encounter with Beetle earlier," he finished quickly, seeing Nym getting ready for an argument.

Harry sighed and turned to Griphook. "Do you need me here for anything that can't wait?" He questioned, planning to hang around if Griphook needed him to deal with what can't wait.

"No, nothing right now, but, after you meet Director Fury, you're going to have to return to Britain, there is still the public will reading for your 'dogfather' to deal with," he said with a smirk, "Along with those you need to confront," he added in finality, "However, you will be happy to know that Arthur Weasley has divorced Molly from the family, she is, for all intents and purposes, a Prewett once more, as is Ronald and Ginevra Prewett, both of whom have been disowned by Arthur," he added with a grin.

"He divorced her?" Harry asked in surprise. "I know the marriage contract was bad, but I didn't think it would be enough for him to divorce his wife!" Harry was glad that, as far as he could see that Arthur and the other Weasleys weren't part of the marriage contract. But was that really grounds for divorce? Arthur really seemed to love his wife dearly after all. And also, just what had Ron done other than side with his mother and what about Ginny? Why were they out of the family too. "Did something else get discovered involving them that I don't know about?" Harry asked Griphook.

Griphook smirked, and it was positively nerve shivering in how evil it looked, "Arthur divorced Molly because he caught her brewing Amorentia, which is a highly controlled, and highly illegal potion, needless to say, considering it's the most powerful love potion there is, and that she seemed to have no difficulty brewing it, it lead him to some rather dark questions..." he said with a dark look, "As for Ginevra Prewett and Ronald Prewett," he paused, "Thanks to the efforts of your house elf, we managed to recover everything that the two had taken, you will be disturbed to know that Ginerva had somehow managed to claim what was called 'Harry's Lucky Undies'," he explained, giving Harry and amused look, "Along with several of your Quidditch robe jerseys from your house Quidditch team," he paused, "As for Ron, we recovered a broom that he never would have had the money to pay for, I believe a Nimbus two thousand went missing in your third year?" he asked cautiously.

Harry balled his fists, "Ron told me that mine flew into the Whomping Willow after I fell off it during a game," He growled in anger, "He even handed me the pieces!" Harry couldn't believe Ron had stolen his broom back then. Sure Harry knew Ron had taken some of his school things like parchment and ink, but those were things that Harry would've gladly given his 'friend' back then. But to steal his broom! Ron deserved more then to simply be kicked out of his family. "Griphook, is there any way I can get back at Ron for this?" Harry asked, trying to reign in his anger. If Griphook had no suggestions then Harry would just have to find Ron and beat the git's face in.

Griphook looked down sadly, "Sadly, the word of a house elf does not amount to much in Magical Britain's legal department," Griphook said, "Though, you can go after Percy Weasley as he was a witness to the contract signing, that would also allow you to go after Ronald and Ginevra," he admitted, "It is, of course, your call, but, all of the property stolen from you has been recovered thanks to your house elf," he said proudly.

"Dobby isn't my house elf," Harry grumbled before sighing. If there was nothing at the time to go after Ron with then Harry would have to think of another way to get back at him.

Natasha walked over to Harry with a thoughtful look on her face. "I take it that this Percy and Ron are connected to one and other?"

"Percy is Ron's older brother and he, along with Ron signed as witnesses to a marriage contract between me and their little sister Ginny. A contract that I had no idea about until recently," Harry told her with a heavy sigh.

"So then, since this Percy is the older sibling he must have an idea what his younger siblings were up to. Perhaps they even went to him for help with some of their thefts?" Natasha suggested.

Harry looked at her as he turned over her words. Ron was horrible when it came to transfiguration, so he wouldn't have been able to make another broom look like Harry's on his own. "You may be on to something there. Ron couldn't make another broom look like mine. He could barely even turn a rat into a goblet in our first year without messing up horribly. And there are some places that Ginny would never have been able to go, like the locker room on the pitch, Percy must have helped them." Harry then turned to Griphook as he got out of the bed. "Go after Percy. Put as much pressure on him as possible! Tell him if he gives up Ron and Ginny I'll forget his part in all this." Harry would let Percy go, since Percy was nothing more than a minion for other people to use. But Ron and Ginny would pay dearly for what they had done.

"What about Molly?" Nym questioned.

Harry sighed, "I'll face her myself with my new family by my side. I'll find out just what she hoped to gain from doing this."

"And then?" Hela questioned.

"And then I'll never see her again. Let her live with the shame once all of the crimes against me go public." And oh how it would go public. Harry would make sure all of Britain knows what had been done to him before he leaves the country forever. He would shatter the belief that Dumbledore is a kind old man who is trying to make the Wizarding world equal for all, show them the scheming old fake that he is. Hell with luck maybe Harry could see Dumbledore be sent to Azkaban permanently for his crimes. "Molly's crimes are almost as small as Percy's. But I still want her to know that she will never be forgiven for them, nor will they remain hidden from the world."

"Then I will see you in Britain at some point Lord Potter," Griphook said with a smirk.

"So, shall we go see your boss after we take care of the vow?" Nym asked Nat with a smirk.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

~Time skip, 30 minutes later back in Muggle Vegas~

Laura stopped walking and took on a slightly scared look. The family, plus Coulson were on their way to the pickup point so that they could be taken to meet with Fury. However Laura had spotted something that seemed to make her want to run back to the hotel.

"Laura? What's wrong?" Harry questioned before turning to see what she was looking at.

Storming towards them was a burly looking, almost mountain man kind of guy who had a look of murder about him. At first Harry wondered if this was another hired thug of one of the casinos that was coming to take back what Harry had won.

"Um, well, I guess you could almost call him my father?" Laura told Harry questioningly.

"Your father!?" Harry questioned in shock.

"Harry I think you should go back to hotel while I take care of this..." Laura told Harry when she saw her 'father's' claws come out.

Harry just nodded and he and the others left Laura to deal with the man.

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

**AN: CLIFFY! Lol sorry everyone, but that's the end of this chapter. But talk about a lot of stuff happening. Harry had a bit of break down there when he learned Natasha only joined them for work, but thankfully Natasha was able to save her new relationship with Harry, and now she is bound by the Unbreakable Vow to put her family first and never betray Harry's trust again. I wonder how Fury will take this news. Also, do I see some baby Widows in the future? Well I guess that will depend on where Wolvy puts those claws in Harry lol. But that's for next chapter. We really hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to hear back from all of ya on it. ^_^**

**Ogremen: Also, to all those who moan, and complain, and bitch and whine about clichés, well, there's a reason people use them you know! It's called PLOT DEVICES, even if they are over used; they WORK to EXPLAIN why something is happening! And no one is telling you to read this story, if you can't stand clichés, why are you reading? Don't ruin it for those who actually enjoy the story, Clichés and original ideas and all!**

**Oracle: Clichés also make up a majority of the story in canon for all genres and medias. So if you are complaining about clichés in fanfiction I can only really guess that you don't read books, watch movies/tv, play games, etc. You must live a boring life then.**

**And now for the responses to you guys who took the time to tell use your thoughts and give us questions!**

**First though on Fan Fiction**

**To Aleric, Clearly someone had not watched the Hangover movies. If we started with what happened then there would be no mystery for the readers. And what's more, we haven't actually finished with the flashback. There is a LOT more to come. After all Harry and them have lost two full days and we've not even really covered one whole days worth of flashbacks. So there's still a lot le** **ft** **to be revealed. You are the only one that claims the story 'doesn't flow'. If we had put all of 'how it happened' at the start of the story, well then no one would ever get to the end result. Hell part of the challenge that we took up for this story was 'Harry wakes up married in a Vegas hotel'. We never would've gotten around to that part and if the one who made the challenge read our story, they might have gotten annoyed with how long we were taking to actually get to the 'wake up married in a Vegas hotel' part. We want people to see Harry waking up with all that he won and his three wives and question, 'just what did Harry do during those two days?' So while it doesn't 'flow' for you, other people read the first chapter, get interested in what happened, and then they read the flashback and start to see how things went from bad to crazy. And as I said, we are SO not done yet with the flashbacks. So I am sorry we do not please you, but we can't please everyone and we aren't going to try. Though I guess you won't read this since. from the sound of your review you have ch** **osen** **to opt out of reading more. So this response will more be for anyone else that does not see** **the** **reason for the flashbacks to be where they are rather then at the start of the story.**

**To SSSra, glad you liked it, we noticed that some go into the 'how did it happen', but from what we found, not many do, so we decided to try our hand at it, were glad you approve! ^^**

**To FinalKingdomHearts, Lemons, or, as I prefer to think of such moments in polite conversation, Intense Romance moments, will be what they are, asking for certian things will not get them into the story :P**

**Oracle: Also you seem to over estimate our skills in such matters lol. We don't write them often so it will take time before they get to that level.**

**To TyberAurora, no story is perfect, and our two stories are no different, we have improved as we continued them and we;re glad people are enjoying them as much as they are. Now, in regards to explosive runes, well, Natasha wasn't aware of the magical world before, that was something Fury was keeping from her, but now that she is, who knows, you might see some explosive rounds or other types of magical amuniton in the future ;P**

**To Althalus57, glad you enjoyed the outfit Sirius got Remus to wear for Vegas, lol And yeah, Nym has a habit of getting blackmail material doesn't she? lol Well, back in World War 2 a lot of soldiers had to be creative with what they had due to limited resources, so, not to mention there isn't much that can get Logan drunk, lol, only right that he would make a drink for himself and those who go hardcore on their drinks, lol, and yes, yes he did mistake the two half trolls for the two idiots from his year from slytherin. Hela was thinking of a 'dear family member' when she heard of Dumbledore, lol. And, you know Hydra, they always find a way to cause trouble** **=w** **=,** **lol**

**To Perseus12, Wizards are not the brigtest of folk, no matter how enlightened they like to think of themselves as, lol**

**To DeathCrawler, those veela will be saved, have no fear, as for Hermione, she will have a minor role since, for all intents and purposes, she is a sister figure of Harry, not just a friend, lol**

**To HaywireEagle, rather then just point out faults, why not point out what you like instead?** **=w** **= After all no one listens to someone who only says what they are doing wrong.**

**To Warrior Moon Okiro Zangetsu, glad your enjoying the story, any favorite parts so far? lol**

**Now for those on AO3**

**To Venom90, he is an inexperinced teenager, lol, it will be awkward for him for a while :P**

**To mcgurrin, thank you for the ideas, we will take the one with Rouge under advisement since one of us is a fan of hers ;)**

**And now for a special thanks to Panther-Strife over on who I, Oracle have spoken with at length about an idea they want to see brought to life. Now I won't tell just what the idea is, but we will be using part of that idea in our fic. Though if it's just the one or both remains to be seen. All I will say is that things are going to get interesting once this idea fully comes to light in the story and it's going to shake, not only Harry, but all of Asgard too. Even more so the old goat who currently rules that bunch of magic hating/fearing idiots. lol**


	6. Aftermath part 2

**AN: Oracle: If you read Loki's family you may already know that my family and I may soon be moving from our current home. At the time this is written/posted I don't know when I will be moving but when it happens there will be a gap, possibly bigger than any other as we have to pack, move, unpack, and then wait for the internet to be reconnected. But once that's done I shall get back to writing with Ogremen so that we can bring you wonderful people more of this story for your enjoyment. So if you notice a long pause between chapters, don't worry, it's not a sign that we've stopped writing it. Just that I'm busy moving. Thank you all for understanding, now I shall get out of your way so you can enjoy the chapter :D**

**Anyway, without further ado, on with the adventure! lol**

~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

**~Last Time on How Could One Will Cause So Much Chaos?** ~

_Harry sighed and turned to Griphook. "Do you need me here for anything that can't wait?" He questioned, planning to hang around if Griphook needed him to deal with what can't wait._

_"No, nothing right now, but, after you meet Director Fury, you’re going to have to return to Britain, there is still the public will reading for your 'dogfather' to deal with," he said with a smirk, "Along with those you need to confront," he added in finality, "However, you will be happy to know that Arthur Weasley has divorced Molly from the family, she is, for all intents and purposes, a Prewett once more, as is Ronald and Ginevra Prewett, both of whom have been disowned by Arthur," he added with a grin._

_"He divorced her?" Harry asked in surprise. "I know the marriage contract was bad, but I didn't think it would be enough for him to divorce his wife!" Harry was glad that, as far as he could see that Arthur and the other Weasleys weren't part of the marriage contract. But was that really grounds for divorce? Arthur really seemed to love his wife dearly after all. And also, just what had Ron done other than side with his mother and what about Ginny? Why were they out of the family too. "Did something else get discovered involving them that I don't know about?" Harry asked Griphook._

_Griphook smirked, and it was positively nerve shivering in how evil it looked, "Arthur divorced Molly because he caught her brewing Amorentia, which is a highly controlled, and highly illegal potion, needless to say, considering it’s the most powerful love potion there is, and that she seemed to have no difficulty brewing it, it lead him to some rather dark questions..." he said with a dark look, "As for Ginevra Prewett and Ronald Prewett," he paused, "Thanks to the efforts of your house elf, we managed to recover everything that the two had taken, you will be disturbed to know that Ginerva had somehow managed to claim what was called 'Harry's Lucky Undies'," he explained, giving Harry and amused look, "Along with several of your Quidditch robe jerseys from your house Quidditch team," he paused, "As for Ron, we recovered a broom that he never would have had the money to pay for, I believe a Nimbus two thousand went missing in your third year?" he asked cautiously._

_Harry balled his fists, "Ron told me that mine flew into the Whomping Willow after I fell off it during a game," He growled in anger, "He even handed me the pieces!" Harry couldn't believe Ron had stolen his broom back then. Sure Harry knew Ron had taken some of his school things like parchment and ink, but those were things that Harry would've gladly given his 'friend' back then. But to steal his broom! Ron deserved more then to simply be kicked out of his family. "Griphook, is there any way I can get back at Ron for this?" Harry asked, trying to reign in his anger. If Griphook had no suggestions then Harry would just have to find Ron and beat the git's face in._

_Griphook looked down sadly, "Sadly, the word of a house elf does not amount to much in Magical Britain's legal department," Griphook said, "Though, you can go after Percy Weasley as he was a witness to the contract signing, that would also allow you to go after Ronald and Ginevra," he admitted, "It is, of course, your call, but, all of the property stolen from you has been recovered thanks to your house elf," he said proudly._

_"Dobby isn't my house elf," Harry grumbled before sighing. If there was nothing at the time to go after Ron with then Harry would have to think of another way to get back at him._

_Natasha walked over to Harry with a thoughtful look on her face. "I take it that this Percy and Ron are connected to one and other?"_

_"Percy is Ron's older brother and he, along with Ron signed as witnesses to a marriage contract between me and their little sister Ginny. A contract that I had no idea about until recently," Harry told her with a heavy sigh._

_"So then, since this Percy is the older sibling he must have an idea what his younger siblings were up to. Perhaps they even went to him for help with some of their thefts?" Natasha suggested._

_Harry looked at her as he turned over her words. Ron was horrible when it came to transfiguration, so he wouldn't have been able to make another broom look like Harry's on his own. "You may be on to something there. Ron couldn't make another broom look like mine. He could barely even turn a rat into a goblet in our first year without messing up horribly. And there are some places that Ginny would never have been able to go, like the locker room on the pitch, Percy must have helped them." Harry then turned to Griphook as he got out of the bed. "Go after Percy. Put as much pressure on him as possible! Tell him if he gives up Ron and Ginny I'll forget his part in all this." Harry would let Percy go, since Percy was nothing more than a minion for other people to use. But Ron and Ginny would pay dearly for what they had done._

_"What about Molly?" Nym questioned._

_Harry sighed, "I'll face her myself with my new family by my side. I'll find out just what she hoped to gain from doing this."_

_"And then?" Hela questioned._

_"And then I'll never see her again. Let her live with the shame once all of the crimes against me go public." And oh how it would go public. Harry would make sure all of Britain knows what had been done to him before he leaves the country forever. He would shatter the belief that Dumbledore is a kind old man who is trying to make the Wizarding world equal for all, show them the scheming old fake that he is. Hell with luck maybe Harry could see Dumbledore be sent to Azkaban permanently for his crimes. "Molly's crimes are almost as small as Percy's. But I still want her to know that she will never be forgiven for them, nor will they remain hidden from the world."_

_"Then I will see you in Britain at some point Lord Potter," Griphook said with a smirk._

_"So, shall we go see your boss after we take care of the vow?" Nym asked Nat with a smirk._

_~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~_

_~Time skip, 30 minutes later back in Muggle Vegas~_

_Laura stopped walking and took on a slightly scared look. The family, plus Coulson were on their way to the pickup point so that they could be taken to meet with Fury. However Laura had spotted something that seemed to make her want to run back to the hotel._

_"Laura? What's wrong?" Harry questioned before turning to see what she was looking at._

_Storming towards them was a burly looking, almost mountain man kind of guy who had a look of murder about him. At first Harry wondered if this was another hired thug of one of the casinos that was coming to take back what Harry had won._

_"Um, well, I guess you could almost call him my father?" Laura told Harry questioningly._

_"Your father!?" Harry questioned in shock._

_"Harry I think you should go back to hotel while I take care of this..." Laura told Harry when she saw her 'father's' claws come out._

_Harry just nodded and he and the others left Laura to deal with the man._

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

***And now***

 A peculiar group found themselves on a private jet, lent to them by Coulson, who was heading to Britain with our protagonists, along with a few guests. With the group was Remus Lupin, and Hela Lupin, the burly man known as Logan, who was also known as Wolverine, and finally, there was a representative of MACUSA, who was representing the country that had accepted Harry's new citizenship. There was, of course, also Harry, Nym, Laura, and Natasha amongst the group, who were getting to know one another, though every so often, Harry would shoot a worried glance at Logan who in turn would shoot Harry a glare.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Flash back to Harry and Logan finally meeting after Laura calmed him down in the Hotel Room~**

 For the longest time no one said a word, either because they didn't know how to start, were scared of what Logan was going to do, or they were watching with amusement. Natasha and Nym were keeping Harry behind them, regardless of his protest, Remus and Hela were standing off to the right of Harry, and Laura was standing between Logan and everyone else in case he tried something. Taking a breath Laura tried to give Logan a smile, but it came out more scared then anything.

 "So, I see you got my texts," Laura commented before sighing. "Logan, this is Harry, my new husband and that's Nym and Natasha, who are my 'sister wives'?" Laura said, ending in a questioning tone directed at Nym who nodded, "And that's Remus and his new wife Hela, who is also Harry's sister," Laura added.

 "Husband? What do you mean he's your husband?" Logan asked before glaring at Harry, "What does she mean husband?"

 "I suggest you settle down. If you want answers then let's talk like civilized people rather than act like animals," Natasha warned, one hand on her gun.

 "Logan relax, I got drunk and we all got married to each other," Laura explained, "Though we can't call off the marriage or anything due to a special binding."

 "Got drunk? How the hell did  _you_  get drunk? You're not even old enough to drink!" Logan reminded her angrily.

 "Yeah, I kind of convinced these guys to let me go with them and well, things kind of got out of hand?" Laura explained, "And the drink that really got me drunk was one that I'm sure you came up with, if what the bartender said is anything to go by."

 "What?" Logan questioned, "Never mind, I don't want to know," Logan turned to Remus. "That part about the marriage being permanent is bullshit, right?" Logan asked.

 Remus shook his head, "I fear we are all bound to our marriages due to lack of thought brought on by alcohol. Though, if it makes you feel any better, Harry is only sixteen years old. So his marriage to Laura is not as bad as it could be," Remus answered.

 "Also this Scarhead's a sweetie," Nym said teasingly while messing up Harry's hair. "You won't find a guy out there that will treat a girl better then him!"

 Natasha had to agree with that. Harry had been, as near as she could recall, a gentleman with them all, even while drunk. And now that they were sober this statement still seemed to hold true.

 "I'm really sorry about what happened sir. Had I not drank so much I'm sure this wouldn't have happened," Harry sighed. "It's just, I was just emancipated a few days ago after learning that people were using me, some of them even trying to force me to marry someone without my knowledge. I just, wanted so badly to forget it all."

 Logan frowned, "You were being used? What are you talking about?"

 "His whole life was planned out for him by an old goat whom with no right to do so, made himself Harry's guardian. The goat then promised to marry Harry off to a woman's daughter, made it so that woman's son wormed his way into being friends with Harry, the goat has also been stealing stuff from Harry that Harry didn't even know he had, taking things from homes that Harry wasn't even aware his family owned, AND-" Natasha quickly cut Nym off, "I think he gets the point," Natasha said with a smirk.

 "It is as they say, when I learned of this I was outraged, as the man, or 'old goat' as Nym calls him, is held in the highest regard and believed to be incapable of committing any wrong doing. For years I blindly followed him, thinking he was right in what he did. I wish I could have known what I do now sooner. However, all I can do now is help Harry take control of his life and to keep those from his past, that seek him as little more than a tool, away from him," Remus spoke up.

 Wolverine was left slightly unbalanced, on the one hand, the kid did marry his clone/daughter, on the other hand the kid had been on a well-deserved bender when they got married. At the same time, he wanted to be mad, but from the sounds of it, the kid, no, young man, was a lot like many of the mutants who showed up at the X Mansion, used and abused by those they thought they could trust. However, he couldn't just take their word for it. Almost anyone could claim to have lived a rough life. He would have to wait to see some proof with his own eyes. However he wasn't sure just how long it would take to confirm their story, he would just have to stick with them. "Alright then, but only until I'm sure about him I'm staying with you. No arguing," He told them, making sure that there was no question on the matter. "So, where were you heading before I got here?"

 "Well, we were on our way to the jet that Coulson got us to head back to Britain for the public will reading of my godfather, and to inform certain people that I know what they were doing and that I will not let them control me anymore," Harry answered. While Harry really didn't want to have to face 'those' people, he knew he had to, at least once more. After the will reading he would never have to knowingly be around them. He was only going back to close that part of his life and to find out if Hermione was truly his friend or not.

 "Alright then, let's get going!" Logan said as he nodded his head to the door.

**~Flashback end~**

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Present time, still on jet~**

 "You know," Laura began, "I don't remember ever being sent to Britain for a mission, so, this will be an adventure!" she said happily, trying to lighten the mood and the tension. Her biggest response was a snort of amusement from Nym, "Trust me kid, while Muggle Britain is nice and beautiful, the magical side makes up for it by having a crappy government," Nym said.

 "In any case all we're going there to attend is a will reading. I don't think we'll be seeing much of anything while we're there. After all, we will have to leave as soon as possible after the reading to keep Harry out of the hands of those who might try to take him back," Natasha pointed out. "Best we keep our eyes open in case someone tries something in front of us."

 Nym nodded in agreement, "Let them try, we'll do to them what we did to Bettle, or Beetle, whatever his name was, right girls?" Nym grinned.

 Natasha and Hela gave smirks while Laura nodded.

 "I'll be there as well, in case you've forgotten," Remus said in amusement, "Harry could not be in safer company right now," He added.

 "Thank you, everyone, however I hope that we won't have to fight while we are there," Harry said before sighing, "I know that's wishful thinking on my part. But at least I will have protection of my new country as well as all of you." Harry tried to give them a smile but his nervousness and fear of being dragged back to his old life was clear for all to see.

 As time flew, it seemed like forever to Harry and Nym before they finally touched at London City Airport. As they touched down, Harry and Nym sighed, "Finally!" they both said at the same time. This caused Natasha and Laura to laugh, while Coulson smiled.

 From the airport, they used one of Shield's custom SUVs to travel to the Leaky Cauldron. As they stood outside, Harry let out a deep sigh, a lot had happened since he had last entered Britain’s magical world earlier this year, now, he was going to be closing the book on that part of his life, hopefully forever. It wasn't until Nym placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile, that he relaxed, which was just before she shoved him and the others through the door, seeing as they, Coulson, Remus, and Hela, were the only ones able to see the entrance, Wolverine however followed Remus and Hela, seeing as Nym was weary of him slightly.

 Natasha and Laura glared at Nym before taking note of where they were now. The place had low lighting from the actual candles hanging and floating around the place as well as the fire that was going in one corner in an actual fireplace. The chairs around the tables were filled with people dressed in robes and drinking. Wolverine looked around the place with a raised brow. The place looked like it was set close to the medival times, but that made it seem more like the kind of place he wouldn't mind drinking in, oddly enough. None of the loud noise of music and phones or even the bright lights that most places fill themselves with. Just a bunch of people gathered to drink and talk like back in the old days, just the way he prefered it too.

**~Song Start: Entering Diagon Alley! - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Soundtrack~**

 "Come on, this way firsties!" Nym said sarcastically with a massive grin as she said 'firsties', before leading them out a set of double doors in the back into what appeared to be a rubbish area. Nym then took out her wand and then proceeded to open up the entrance to Diagon Alley. As the bricks moved to the side, Nym stepped aside and gestured grandly, "Welcome," she said amusedly, "To Diagon Alley!"

 Laura's jaw almost dropped in surprise as she looked over the alley before her. The sheer number of people alone in this one alley was more then she normally saw shopping in one place, well outside of holiday shopping that is. Then there were the stores. She could see one with cauldrons piled outside it, one with what looked like a sign shaped like a broom, even one that had real owls hanging around outside it, and those were only the ones she could clearly see. Laura wondered just what all shops for wizards and witches have in them. She was eager to check them out if she could.

 Natasha eyed everything carefully; one part of her was suspicious of the people she could see while the other part was amazed that such a place could stay hidden for so long. After all she had been all over the world, to seemingly every corner, every hidden place. But this was unlike anything she had ever seen before. She would have to learn everything she could about the dangers and laws about this hidden world. Anything and everything she could to both allow her to protect her new family as well as use it should she ever get missions that required her to go into places such as this.

 Logan raised his brows in surprise at what he saw. More people in robes, some with pointy hats, there were animals that he could smell among other scents. There was also the fact that some of the buildings seem to be slightly crooked, unlike the building outside this place that were all straight in appearances. Logan could also, just from a glance, tell there were parts of this alley that they should avoid. He would make sure that Laura, and Harry, didn't wander near them.

 Remus smiled at the three, knowing all of this must be very strange to them. After all there are shops in Diagon Alley that you wouldn't see anywhere else, or at least as far as he knew. Looking to Hela, Remus saw an amused smile on her face, and he could only imagine how normal, or even plain, this all must seem to her. The things she must have seen as Loki's daughter must be far greater then all of this.

 Hela knew that if any of those with her now could see what she had they would be far more shocked then they are now. However looking over the three non-magicals she could see while some wanted to learn more about this world for their own interest there were some who were suspicious of this new world, that was a good sign. Best some of them take care to learn just what dangers lay in this world then to blindly believe that nothing is wrong with this world.

 Nym wished that she had time to show them everything, but from the looks on their faces it was clear that they were impressed with what they saw. She wondered just what lies she could tell them for shits and giggles. That would have to be for later though, after all, she would need to focus on keeping Harry safe. But there was no doubt that she would have a lot of fun with these three newbies.

 Harry smiled, remembering how amazed he'd been his first time to Diagon Alley when he was eleven, when he was still so innocent to the world. He remembered feeling like he didn't have enough time or eyes to see everything around him, even as he started getting his school supplies for his first year. How long ago that seemed now, after everything he'd been through, it was a world away from now. It also made Harry pause and think about Hagrid. He'd been so friendly to Harry and seemed to care greatly for him. But Hagrid was absolutely loyal to Dumbledore, did that mean he was just pretending to be Harry's friend too? Harry shook his head to clear it of that thought. There was no point in wondering about that right now. He would send an owl to Hagrid, telling him of what he'd learned about Dumbledore and see what Hagrid does. After all it was unlikely that Hagrid would be at the will reading and Hagrid did live on the school grounds as far as Harry knew. Best not to step foot near Hogwarts, even if it's to see where Hagrid's true loyalties lay.

 Coulson, seeing where Harry's mind was going set a hand on Harry's shoulder, "We best get going. Don't want to keep everyone waiting after all," Coulson prompted with a gentle smile.

 ~Song end here~

 Harry nodded and led them to an imposing snow-white multistoried marble building located partway down Diagon Alley, near an intersection with a street called Knockturn Alley, the building also towered over the neighbouring shops. As they approached, the bronze doors shone pristinely with their inscribed words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

 Harry didn't even so much as glance at the words, nor did Remus or Nym, the others however, that was another matter.

 Hela smirked at the sight of the inscription. How many would be thieves had been sent to her from this one location alone, she had long since lost count. She knew the Goblins always made good on their threats and she approved of it, it’s one of the reasons why she employed some of them in her realm.

 Laura frowned at the inscription. Sure thieves deserve to be punished, but just what did it mean by 'those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn'? Did it mean with their lives? So many questions she would have to ask Harry and the others about later. But for now she would be sure to keep her hands to herself and avoid doing anything that might cause trouble for them.

 Natasha almost felt challenged by the inscription, as she had been able to steal from so many places that had better security then what this place appeared to. However, given what little she'd managed to learn about the Magical world suggested that there could be something much worse than a guard or two lying in wait. She would have to ask Harry and Remus on the matter later.

 Logan wasn't sure what to make of the place, given that it was both like many other places he had seen and like no place he had ever seen all at once. It made him worry just what Laura had gotten herself into with her marriage. At least Laura wasn't the only one who didn't seem to know about this stuff. That Natasha woman seemed to not know anything about this magical community and, with luck she would ensure that Laura was safe.

 As they pushed open the doors, they were met with a vast marble hall, with long counters stretching along its length with doors leading off to various hallways and the vault passageways with around a hundred Goblins sitting at them on both sides of the hall. At the other end of the hall sat one Goblin sitting on a high stool with a massive book in front of them , this Goblin looked particularly old, compared to the other Goblins sitting in the hall, or running in and out of the hall to the various hallways and passage ways. Natasha was the one who took particular note of the various guards who looked like they were a mix of various half-Goblins and full blooded Goblins, that were scattered around the Hall at various choke points like doors and entrances, as well as standing around 'seemingly' doing nothing, but in realtiy, keeping an eye for trouble as they talked with one another.

 Though these 'creatures' appeared short and, possibly lacking in the strength she has, Natasha knew better then to take appearances as fact. These creatures were dangerous, of that she was certain, if not in strength then in pure numbers, and there was any number of other things she didn't know about them that could up their threat level. She would have to take great care around them until she knows more. The one who came to see Harry, Griphook, he seemed to be work focused and not anything that could make him dangerous, but that meant nothing. Anyone could be a danger if given both the chance and the right motivation, that was something Natasha had learned very early in her life and was not likely to forget it.

 Laura had so many questions regarding everything she had seen and heard so far, she didn't know where to start. Should she ask about the creatures working around her right now? Would that question be best for after they leave? Why did most of the people speaking and dealing with the creatures appear either uncomfortable or disgusted? Where these creatures like mutants? What kind of money do witches and wizards use? She wanted answers so badly but bit her tongue, figuring that, maybe, it would be best to keep her lack of knowledge on these things limited to the family only. She would have her answers, but she wouldn't show such a weakness before others who could use it against her or her family.

 Logan kept most of his focus on where they seemed to be heading, but he was paying attention to everything around him, from the people to the creatures. His life had taught him that a threat can come from anywhere and anything, but at the same time he had this sense about him that, if anyone did try something in this building that the creatures didn't like, it would be swiftly dealt with. The thought was almost enough to send a chill down his spine, creatures like that could most likely come up with something pretty nasty as punishment after all, and he'd seen some of the worse punishments out there, at least as far as he can recall.

 As Harry approached the head teller, he presented his key, and said, "Um, excuse me Honorable Goblin, I wish to speak to my accountant, Accountant Griphook, please," he said politely. As soon as Griphook’s name was mentioned, every Goblin in the hall went quiet and still for a moment, looking at Harry and his group before returning to what they were doing.

 The head teller looked up and smiled at Harry, "Of course dear sir, if you would but follow me please," he replied before leading them to the hallways.

 As they got to Griphook's office, it was to find him having to throw a low life that Harry was familiar with from his office. Just as they approached, they heard Griphook yell, "Get the bleeding fuck out of my office Fletcher, and if Albus fucking Dumbledore tries to force his way into the Potters Accounts again, you best believe I will be bringing it to Interim Minister Bones!" he shouted loudly.

 Mundungus Fletcher straightened up, "Oi, watch it Goblin, Dumbledore has friends in high places he has!" he shouted back, only to duck as a plate was thrown with such force that it imbedded itself in the wall. Mundungus looked up in fear as a few of his remaining hairs fall to the ground in front of him.

 "Was that a threat?!?" Griphook shouted back in outrage, "Get lost Fletcher, I would hate to be you when the aurors arrive!" he finished with a smirk, causing Mundungus to hightail it from the bank, little did he know that Goblin guards had been notified and the poor thief would be captured on his way out and sent to the Goblin dungeons for threatening an Accountant Goblin.

 Harry sighed as he entered the room, "I take it that Dumbledore is trying to take control once more?" He questioned his Accountant. "What exactly was happening before I arrived?" He asked, not sure if he truly wanted to know but figuring he should anyway.

 Griphook sighed and was about to throw another plate when he realised it was Harry and his wives, along with a few others that had arrived. "Ever since Fudge was ousted as Minister of Magic, one Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, or Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was nominated for Interim Minister, at least until an election can be held and a new one elected, as such, it’s not surprising that she has been cracking down on the kind of ilk in our society that Fletcher belongs to, not to mention that Death Eaters have been on the move and she has been combatting them with aurors and hit wizards," he replied, "It doesn't help that He Who Must Not Be Named has started up a taboo curse on his name again," he sighed angrily.

 Harry remembered hearing about Taboo curses. That type of curse allowed for a single word, or name, to give the caster the ability to know where those who say the word or name are at the time of mentioning. If Voldemort had started that up again then Harry would have to be careful not to use his name anytime soon. Harry then had a thought regarding the curse, something he didn't recall hearing anyone trying back when Voldemort first appeared. "Griphook, can you pass a message to Interim Minister Bones for me?" Harry asked. When Griphook nodded and pulled out some parchment Harry explained his idea that he thought she should try. "The message should read that she should take advantage of the taboo curse to lure Death Eaters that appear into a trap. After all, the curse only gives the location of the person speaking that name, nothing more. So by having aurors laying in wait she should be able to thin HIS followers numbers down to only a handful before long."

 Griphook couldn't keep a wicked grin off his face, "Very true Lord Potter, and also deviously obvious. I shall make sure this gets to her right away so that she may put it to the test!" He said as he finished the message and passed it off to a runner who would send it off for him.

 "Good thinking Harry," Remus praised. "Perhaps this war will be shorter thanks to that idea," It was wishful thinking, since no war is ever truly short, however with some luck there will be many lives saved thanks to Harry.

 "Now then," Griphook said, turning back to Harry, "You should know, as the main beneficiary, you will be in front of everyone at the will reading Harry," Griphook said seriously.

 Harry nodded and took a breath, his nervousness back tenfold at the thought of being where everyone could see him. Where everyone who wanted to use him would be able to see him, surrounding his wives, would be able to see Hela with Remus, and they would know something is up. Harry had wanted to slip away after the reading before anyone of them could speak to him, however, with him having to sit at the front where he could be clearly seen would make it impossible. At least Harry knew he could count on his wives, his sister, and even Remus to keep those people at arm’s length. Sure, Harry's not a powerless child, but he at least had help if things got beyond his control.

 Griphook smiled now, "It’s not all bad news, depending on how you look at it Harry," he said, "Every reporter in Britain is attending, after all, it’s the will reading of the Last Lord Black, one who never officially got to take up the title due to being incarcerated, many will be wondering why he even has a will!"

 Now that was good news. After all, Harry knew first hand, that reporters could make or break a person. During the Triwizard Tournament Hermione got a lot of hate mail that had curses or potions in them when Rita Skeeter tried to label her as trying to worm her way into Harry's heart. And of course Harry could never forget how the papers turned nearly everyone against him by calling him a liar, a mad man, and even an attention seeker. But at the will reading, should anyone try anything with him he would easily be able to flood them with reporter attention simply by bringing up any number of things they did to him. And he had so much he could throw at Dumbledore, ranging from how he left him with the Dursleys, to his proven thefts from the Potter vaults and homes. Harry could destroy Dumbledore himself if the old fool could not let him go. Then again, even if Dumbledore stays away for this time, Harry will still give them some of what he has on Dumbledore. "That is good," Harry smiled.

 "Yes, it is indeed, but, word of advice Lord Potter," Griphook replied, "I suggest doing a press conference after the will reading, announce it when you enter the room, and hold it after the will reading," he said, "Tell them YOUR side of the story, the true story, of the Boy Who Survived!" he said, "Remember, Lord Potter, you, and Dumbledore, are the only ones who know what your life has been like up to this point. So tell them your side of things, again, just a suggestion," Griphook said before shrugging his shoulders, "Now, I did some digging, and the current CEO of Oscorp Industries has been doing shady business, but we can take care of that another time," he said seriously.

 Harry liked the idea of telling them his side of the story. To bar Dumbledore access to the press conference and to just tell everyone what his life had truly been like. Of course if Rita was there he would have to have that Quick Quotes Quill of hers taken away, snapped if possible. Harry had read some of the things written about him, and not just in the papers. He'd quickly destroyed the books he'd picked up about himself, after of course over hearing some students talking about how Harry wasn't anything like the boy they had grown up reading about. Harry would have to put Griphook to work finding the people who wrote those books so that he could sue them for telling lies about him. "I believe I will do just that Griphook, thanks for the idea. There's been so many stories about me since before I could even walk and talk, it's time for the truth to be made known. Also, could you search for the so called authors of my life and let them know that I will be taking legal actions against them for their spreading of lies about my life?" Harry asked. He really wanted to get every loose end tied up before he left the country for good.

 Griphook smirked deviously, "Of course Lord Potter, it would be my pleasure to help you crush your enemies," he then grinned, "I assume, of course, you want me to handle most of the legal jargin and procedures for you?" he asked.

 Harry nodded, "Yes, I trust you to take care of all of it. Seeing as I don't plan to stick around after the will reading," he replied.

 Griphook made some notes and then smiled, "Very well, I assume of course, that, after today, you will be moving to the North American branch of Gringrotts, yes?" he asked.

 "Yes I will be, America after all is out of reach of those like Dumbledore. I'll be free of his control and manipulations once and for all." That was the best reason for Harry to do this, a chance to live somewhere that no one would know who he is, a fresh start. "Everything is ready for me to move there, I just have to finish tying up loose ends and then I can leave this place for good."

 "Then I will get started on the transfer work, then I'll notify my father, it will be nice to travel again, I admit that North America is quite nice, as such, it will be nice change of scenery," he then noted the confused look on Harry's face, "There will be those who will seek to try and take control of your vaults, but if I file the transfer papers now, they will be unable to try and wrest control of your vaults from you, not that they have good chances as it is," he finished with a grin. Then, gathering up a lot of his papers, he snapped his fingers and a pensieve floated from under his desk and into the air, "It’s off to Hall number seven," he said, leading the group the way there.

 Harry still found it a little odd that Griphook was already filing the transfer papers but was glad to know that he would still be able to rely on him to take care of his accounts even while living in America. Though there was still the matter of this 'shady' business regarding Oscorp that Griphook had brought up that would have to be gone over before Harry visited the company for the first time. Maybe he should bring Natasha with him. Seeing as she is a spy and thus would know where all the things a company would want kept hidden would be as well as help to weed out those who won't take the new head of the company too well. Clearly there was a lot left to do, but at least he had the best people for it.

 As they entered Hall number seven, it was to a sea of faces, some from dark families, some from light families, and some from grey families too. There was also a sea of reporters from around the world, and everyone, turned to face the entrance when the doors opened for Griphook and Harry's group.

 For a moment Harry was tempted to turn and run. To just bolt back to America and never show his face here again. But he had to do this, he had to show that he means to separate himself from those that think him just a puppet, as just a means to an ends. He would show them all, that he wasn't something to toy with anymore. Straightening his back Harry wrapped an arm around Nym and Laura and began walking towards his seat, knowing that Natasha would be right behind them with Remus, Hela, Logan, and Coulson behind her. Harry only stopped once he was certain he could be seen and heard by all reporters in the room. "After this will reading I will be holding a private press conference. I will not say what I will discuss there, however, it will be worth your time ladies and gentlemen!" Harry then turned slightly, not enough that it was noticeable to the reporters but enough so that the likes of Dumbledore would know he was now addressed them more than the reporters. "Only the press may attend unless given permission from myself!" He then continued to the front of the room where he would be sitting.

 Nym, as they were taking their seats leaned into Harry and whispered, "I so want to jump you right now..." Before she nibbled his ear a little, being careful of the earrings.

 It took all of Harry's willpower not to blush, or go stiff in more ways than one, at that comment. He needed to stay strong and not show how much of a 'boy' he still was in some ways.

 "Control yourself Nym. I'm sure we'll all get some play time with Harry on the jet back..." Natasha commented with a mysterious smirk, seeing the tips of Harry's ears turn red at her comment. Harry really brought this on himself by being so cute. How could Natasha not join in teasing the poor guy?

 Dumbledore was fuming when he saw the boy he had sought to control enter with confidence and three women, one of whom he knew, surrounding him, followed by Remus who was obviously attached to the tall woman walking beside him and a MACUSA rep. So many of his plans were doomed, he knew it, not to mention it didn't help that Molly had been divorced by Arthur for her role in trying to control young Harry, with Ron siding with his mother and becoming a Prewett in the process. On top of all that, he was angry at seeing a member of Shield, or rather, he assumed the man was with Shield, considering the way he held himself. And finally, there was the burly man with Harry, was he a bodyguard or something?

 Ron meanwhile, was scowling at Harry, 'Why does that burke get three women, with one of them being Tonks, fawning over him so much?!?' he thought like the loser he was and thinking of how unfair it is when they should be fawning over him, the friend of the Boy Who Lived for putting up with the boys arrogance.

 Hermione meanwhile was shocked, and a little mad, that Harry had three women hanging off him, one of whom was Tonks, her flirty nature notwithstanding. At the same time, she was also happy to see Harry was alright, though curious about why he would call a press conference after the will reading when he hates reporters with a passion. She did wonder why Harry had a MACUSA representative, recognising him by the badge he wore on his front, and who the man in the suit, and the burly looking man was.

 Molly, though still beyond angry with her ex-husband was glad to see Harry was safe and with two people she knew could be trusted to look after him. When Dumbledore had come to her with the marriage contract, she had been told that it was something he'd spoken to Harry about and that Harry had agreed to, only for her ex-husband to come to her about a 'fake' marriage contract that Harry had no idea about. She had defended herself for hours during that argument before Arthur had told her to get out of his house. Ron, who had heard the noise, had entered the kitchen and heard most of the argument, tried to come to her rescue and gotten thrown out as well. Molly had taken Ginny from that house, fearing just what might happen to her ‘little girl’ if left there. Molly had gone right to Dumbledore for answers, and he promised her not to worry herself. That he would straighten everything out and the marriage between Ginny and Harry would stand. After that Molly had tried to contact Harry, to learn his side of things, but she had gotten no answer. But here he is, alive, surrounded by beautiful women, and is that a piercing? It is! An earring just like Bill has, except in both ears. What in Merlin's name had Harry been up to while he was away? And just who are those other two women with Harry? She'd never seen them before and it was clear that they were close to Harry. Then there was the tall woman with Remus, the one she saw lean in and give him a deep kiss. When did Remus Lupin get a girlfriend? And just who were the other three people. Molly tried to question Dumbledore about them but he waved her off, his eyes locked on Harry. Molly sighed and figured she would get her answer from Harry when she got the chance to speak with him.

 Molly was just glad Ginny wasn't here to see this. When she told Ginny about the marriage contract being called off, the poor girl had broken down so badly that Molly had asked one of her family to watch over Ginny while Molly and Ron went to the will reading. If Ginny had seen Tonks nibble on Harry's ear who knows how she would have reacted.

 Narcissa was surprised by the appearance of Harry Potter. Sure she had seen him in the papers every now and then but this was different. Those photos had shown him more as a boy, but here and now, he looked more like a man, more like the one photo she had seen of James Potter. And of course there were the earrings he wore, something she hoped and prayed Draco would never do. Then there were the women with him. Of course she knew Tonks, what with them being family, though distant. But the other two eluded her, a beautiful red headed woman and an almost exotic raven haired woman. And behind them was Remus Lupin with a tall beautiful, deadly looking woman who seemed to have some sort of close tie to Remus, if the kiss Narcissa saw her give him was anything to go by. Then there's the MACUSA representative, something that both troubled her and surprised her. What would Harry Potter be doing with someone from MACUSA? And then there was the man in the suit and the burly man. Narcissa tried not to look at the burly man for long, seeing as he both managed to scare her and arouse her at the same time. There was something wild about him, like an untamed animal. She shook her head, not wanting to embrasses herself just thinking about him.

 Draco would never say it out loud, but he was jealous of the women with Harry right now. After all no girl that Draco had been around could even begin to touch the beauty of those three. Hell he would even love to be in Remus's shoes right now with that tall woman hanging off him. Maybe he could slip over there, when Harry's distracted, and lure the raven haired woman into ditching Harry for him. After all that one at least appeared closer to their ages, and thus Draco at least wanted her for a quick shag in the broom closet. Then his eyes flicked to the other three with Harry, the burly man who looked like he could rip Draco apart without even trying, a man in the suit who just radiated this air of confidence, and finally the MACUSA representative. Just what was Harry Potter doing with someone from the American Ministry, or whatever they call it there? Not that it really matters to him. After all, soon he'd be the head of the Black family and would have more important matters to think about. Harry Potter would just be an annoying fly that's hard to swat.

 Suddenly, Griphook cleared his throat, loudly, and said, "If Everyone could take their seats?" When everyone had, he spoke again, "Now, this will reading, is of the final will and testament of one Sirius Orion Black," Griphook continued, "As such, he made special arrangements for it to be a Memory Will," here he grinned, "And considering it was recorded before I was made Accountant by Lord Potter," he ignored the gasps from a few people as he continued, "It is sure to be...amusing..." he said as he then tapped the pensieve with his finger, causing the memory to play.

**~Song start: The Happy Troll (song) - by D1ofAquavibe~**

 As the memory began, everyone cringed as; the first thing to appear was Sirius Black bearing his ass for all to see. After a few seconds, Sirius stood up and said, "And THAT, was for all you wankers who threw me in prison without a bloody trial!" he shouted happily, "Can't say shite to me now that I am dead mofos!" he then turned his head to the side and frowned, "Alright, alright, jeez,  _cheeky buggers,_ " he said, muttering the buggers part but everyone heard him anyway, "Alright, so the 'little ones'," Sirius said cheekily, causing Griphook to frown and glare at the memory Sirius and then at Harry pointedly, "Are telling me to hurry the show along!" Sirius continued, "So, I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind, and sexy body, here by leave the Black inheritance to Harry James Potter, who I name my heir, and successor to the title!" he said with a mad grin, "With that, I have to tell you Harry, that Molly, Dumbledore, Ronald and Ginny do not have your best interest at heart, nor does Percy Weasley!" memory Sirius added, "So make sure you stay away from the old fart and his closest conspirators!" he then looked up, "Oh, and Dumblass, if you're there, fuck you, you bleeding wanker! Can't do shite to me now you old as fuck wanker!"

 Sirius then took a breath in the memory before continuing, "To Narcissa  _Malfoy_ ," Sirius said, putting as much disgust into his voice as possible as he said Malfoy, "I hereby annul your marriage to dear old Lucius by my authority as the last Lord Black, Harry of course, could always reinstate it if you wanted, though I doubt you will, as for Draco's place in the Black family, you better hope that Harry is willing to listen, cause from what he's told me, Draco is as much a wanker as his father!" he chuckled at that before continuing, "Bellatrix, is up to Harry's decision if she remains in the family, I always wondered what happened to the sweet, kind, nice girl I had for a cousin who could wrap any man around her finger with her looks and charms, but clearly after Andromeda ran off, dear old Aunty and Uncle had some things done to Bellatrix, so, with that being said, perhaps someone could investigate that..." he said trailing off at the end, "Oh, to Dumbledore, I leave a sock collection I took from Harry's trunk, enjoy you disgusting piece of shite!" he continued on for a while, "To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave one Knut, enjoy you back stabber!"

 As the list continued, so too did the list of profanities, clearly Sirius had the time of his life recording this memory. In a nut shell, all businesses that belonged to the Black family, were now Harry's, and the house that the Malfoys had been living in was to be reclaimed by the Black family it had belonged to, and torn down and turned into a park, with the Malfoys having little more than a week to move after the will reading before Goblin workers would be there to strip the wood and anything else of use for other projects. Andromeda was to be given a LARGE sum of gold that was her belated dowry. Arthur Weasley was given a sum of two hundred thousand Galleons, which, considering the Black fortune was quite big, it was but a drop in the bucket for the Blacks, and a blessing for the Weasleys, however, only Arthur could touch it. The Weasley Twins were given a sum of fifty thousand Galleons to invest in their shop, provided, that they did not do business out of the UK, and instead, set up shop with Harry as a partner in North America, which confused many people who did not yet know that Harry would soon be leaving the UK for good, And could ship their products to other parts of the world if they wanted to. Ginny was given a chastity belt for women, and told to 'keep her mitts off that which did not belong to her'. Luna Lovegood surprisingly, was given some rare creature books written by ancient Black family members so she could read up on some extinct magical creatures. Remus surprisingly, was given a total of one hundred and fifty thousand galleons to do with as he saw fit.

 "And, in conclusion," Sirius said as he finally reached the last article of the will, "One Grimmauld Place is no longer welcome to Dumbledore or his Order of the Flaming Chicken, and will now be guarded night and day by Goblins, that’s right Albus, no more bases for you, you old fuck," he then bowed, "And with that, I bid you all ado, now SHOVE OFF!!!" he finished with a shout before disappearing back into the pensieve, it was quiet for a few minutes as people registered what the hell just happened.

**~Song end Here~**

 Molly was outraged at Sirius's claims that she didn't truly care for Harry. She did care for the boy and had no idea what Sirius was on about. As if Dumbledore didn't care about Harry either for that matter. As far as she knew everything Dumbledore had done was done for Harry's sake. But no, there was Sirius claiming otherwise! Well what did that dead, mangy old dog know? After all he wasn't there for Harry like she was and Molly was certain that Harry would see this too. After all, had she not been like a mother to him? Treating him like her child from day one? Why she had even sent him a knitted jumper, just like she did for all her children every year for Christmas. If that was not love then she didn't know what was!

 Ron was so angry he couldn’t speak. After EVERYTHING he'd been through the last five years that stupid dog only gives him a knut and dares to call him a backstabber! Ron would have the last laugh though. Dumbledore would take care of everything and ensure that all that money and power goes right to Ron! After all it's not like Harry needs anymore of it, he's already got the Wizarding world wrapped around his finger. Harry doesn't deserve it! Dumbledore had better FIX this mess and get Ron everything he'd promised Ron. Otherwise Ron will do what he hears other pureblood families do in matters like this, he'd play the victim, claim it was all Dumbledore's idea and that he had never meant to hurt Harry in anyway. Wouldn't be the first time that Harry, the idiot, allowed Ron back into his life with a lie like that, yes, if Dumbledore couldn't fix things then Ron would make sure that he came out as having been used and worm his way back into Harry's life. Harry couldn't have gotten smarter after all since the end of fifth year.

 Narcissa wasn't sure what to think. Her marriage had just been annulled; however her son’s fate was up to Harry as the new head of the Black family. On the one hand this was good as it gave her a chance to get Draco away from the path he'd been on, the one that would have led to him having to take his father's place at Voldemort’s side. But on the other hand she doubted that Voldemort would allow this simple matter to change anything. And then there's the matter of them losing their home. Narcissa had no idea where she could take Draco while she looked for a new place to live. Most of her 'friends' were loyal to Voldemort and thus would just put Draco back in his grasp. Perhaps she could speak to Harry, arrange something with the boy. After all, while her husband and son had made it clear what they think about him, she had never really had the chance to meet him. So perhaps she could make a deal with him, something that would ensure a roof over their heads and a means to prove they do not deserve to be kicked out. Though, as she looked to her son she knew she would have to get Draco to treat Harry better. Get him to understand that everything depended on them not messing up if they wish to keep living with the comforts they are used to.

 Draco was fuming. How dare Sirius annul his mother's marriage to his father and reclaim their home! How dare he make Harry the head of the Black family! That position should have been his! After all he's more of a Black then Harry is. Taking a breath though he knew one of two things would happen. One: His mother would convince Harry that he was ill suited to be the head of house and have Harry make Draco the new head. Or two: Voldemort would kill Harry and thus leave the title of Lord Black to Draco. He was certain this would happen. However, as he looked at the worried look on his mother's face Draco couldn't help but feel like the bottom of his stomach had just vanished and all his insides were falling into the abys.

 This was the worst thing that could have happened! Yes he had foreseen Harry being made Lord Black, in fact he had counted on it as Sirius had no one else he would willingly leave everything to. But then Sirius had turned around and destroyed nearly all of Dumbledore's plans by cutting out many of the families that Dumbledore had promised things from the Black will as well as barred Dumbledore from Grimmauld Place. And what the devil was all this about how the Weasley twins could sell stuff in America if they went through Harry as a partner in North America? The boy would never leave the UK so long as Dumbledore could help it. This was all going so wrong and Dumbledore had to start fixing things. Like getting Harry to call off the press conference or at least allow him to sit by his side and control what all Harry said. After all, the boy knows next to nothing about dealing with reporters. If Dumbledore could ensure that nothing Harry says is taken as literal or fact then he can easily twist things later in his favor. And if things truly came down to it, then Dumbledore would make Harry seem mentally unstable and thus unfit to be the head of a family or even to answer questions. Yes, if Harry wouldn't be the puppet Dumbledore wants then Dumbledore will make the world think that Harry is too broken to do anything and thus force the boy back into his care.

 Hermione was a little confused. Yeah, she knew Ron was a petty git, but from how Sirius had called him a 'backstabber', it left Hermione wondering just what Sirius had known about Ron's actions before his death. And Molly Weasley doesn't actually care about Harry? Every time Hermione had seen the woman around Harry she'd seemed to look out for Harry like one of her own. Why would Sirius say other wise? And then there was Dumbledore. Sure, Hermione had noticed the flaws in Dumbledore and had often questioned it in her head about how he dealt with things, like in their first year. If the stone could be destroyed then why keep it at the school at all? And each one of the traps to keep people from the stone, with the exception of the mirror were easy enough to get around. In fact, each trap had been something the three of them could easily get past. True Hermione solved the most of them, but Harry had caught the key needed for the one door and Ron had beaten the chess board. Second year should have seen the students sent home the second things started happening, but instead it seemed like when the order to send them home finally came it was more a push then for anyone's safety, at least from what she heard. The more she thought about it the more it looked more like each year was set up, in some way. Like, Dumbledore had known something more about each year but was doing everything in his power to push the trio onwards. No, not the trio, Hermione turned her eyes to Harry who was getting up from his seat. Each year had been pushing Harry into doing something about what was happening. Pushing him to solve the problem and be a hero, though never by himself, or for himself. "Maybe there is something to what he said..." Hermione mumbled to herself in thought. She needed to speak to Harry, at least before he went into the press conference.

 Griphook then stood up, "That is the end of the Will, as such, I shall take my leave," he said loudly, "However," he suddenly added, "I should remind you, Gringrotts is sovereign Goblin land, as such, if you start a fight, you will be taken away to face......'punishment', for starting said fight, am I clear?" he asked seriously, seeing everyone nod, he left.

**~Song Start: Zack Hemsey - Vengeance (The Equalizer - Official Soundtrack)~**

 As Harry and his group made their way to the chamber that Gringrotts had provided to Harry for his press conference, they suddenly found their way blocked by an old man in orange robes with gaudy moons stitched on in random places and white fuzzy trim.

 "Ah, Harry my boy, you had us deeply worried when you did your little disappearing act!" Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone of voice, however, his eyes belayed his anger and rage at what could no doubt, in his mind, be called 'Harry 'going rouge'. "Your aunt and uncle were deeply concerned my boy," he continued, "We had the Order looking all over for you," he finished.

 Harry, thanks to some quick lessons from Natasha on the plane to England gave Dumbledore a calm, yet dangerous, smile. "Hello Dumbledore, I know my vanishing caused problems for quite a few people. However I do hope you'll pass along a message to my aunt and uncle for me," Here Harry paused to see what Dumbledore would say.

 "There is no need to pass a message on to them Harry my boy," Dumbledore said, "After all, you can tell them yourself and explain that your sorry for giving them a fright with you disappearing like you did!" he continued still using his grandfatherly tone, "After all, surely you must miss your mother's side of the family, yes?" he finished.

 Harry's smile grew a little at that. "Actually Dumbledore, the message I wanted you to pass along to my aunt and uncle is that they can give Dudley back his second bedroom. Seeing as I will not be coming back to that house ever again," Harry told him, "And to be honest, Dumbledore, I could care less about those three. However I am sure you already know why I say I could care less about them. I've only told you every year since Hogwarts started for me that they mistreated me, and every year you sent me back. But not this time, this time I have a new home to go to, far from them. I'm sure they will be delighted to have me gone!" Harry finished with a bitter smile.

 "Surely your mistaken Harry," Dumbldore tried to force Harry with the tone in his voice, the tip of his wand lighting up with an unspoken spell, "Your aunt cares for you deeply, Harry, and your cousin misses his play buddy so much, they have told me of how much they miss you," he finished.

 Though still finding it hard to believe that wand wielding magic users like witches and wizards were real, Natasha could see the signs of danger, just as Laura and Nym did, though Natasha was the first to react.

 "I believe my husband would be the better judge of what is true or not when it comes to his family. I also believe that whatever it is you think you're about to do with that wand of yours, the Goblins will be quick to put a stop to," Natasha told Dumbledore.

 "Even if they don't, I will," Nym said cheerly but with a dark look in her eyes.

 "You'll have to beat me to him Nym. Though, regardless of which one of us stops him I'm sure our husband will come out unharmed," Laura added with a sweet smile.

 Dumbledore decided to switch tracks of topics, "On the matter of marriages Harry my boy, are you sure it was wise to marry so young?" he said, "Surely someone closer to your age like Miss Ginerva Weasley would have been a better choice if you really insisted on marrying so young," he tried to reason.

 "I think you mean Ginerva Prewett, the girl who stole my underwear and my quidditch robes while we were at school together. The girl YOU forged a fake marriage contract for without my knowledge or my consent," Harry reminded Dumbledore, still not raising his voice any higher than required for polite conversation. "I have no interest in her. If anything she always made me more uncomfortable than anything else I've been through. No Dumbledore, I will not, nor will I EVER marry her," Harry then turned to the three women with him, "I've found three of the best women I could ever hope to have in my life. And I am very happy with them." He then turned his eyes back to Dumbledore, "And I think it's high time you stopped calling me 'your boy' like some creepy old pervert. I haven't been a boy since my first year at Hogwarts, no thanks to you. Besides, isn't it strange pretending that your pawn is equal to you?"

 Dumbledore was, for all intents and purposes now fed up, "Now see Harry, I have your best interests at heart, only I can lead you to victory against Voldemort!" he said sharply and rudely, shocking some of his followers and faithful.

 "Only you? You have done nothing to help me Dumbledore. You may THINK you have but come on! You taught me nothing, you played your little games with my life, you took control of my life when you had no right to do so, you even stole from me and kept me in the dark about so many things that I was supposed to know before this point," Harry gave a bitter smile and shook his head, "No Dumbledore. You've only helped yourself. And on the matter of my 'victory against Voldemort', well, you'll have to find someone else to win that battle, because I have no interest in fighting him for you. But not to worry, as I recall there were two boys who fit the prophecy. So, go pretend to care about him and leave me alone, and good luck trying to manipulate him since he still has living family to boot, but I refuse to be your so called 'chosen one' any longer!" he finished calmly, though heatedly.

 Dumbledore looked like he had just been slapped in the face with the way he stumbled back in shock, then, after a few seconds, he seemed to regain his balance, "It would seem that one of your new wives has cast a dark curse on you Harry, I am afraid I must now separate you from your wives by force!" he said loudly as he began to cast a curse.

 A snikt and that glint of metal was all that was seen before Dumbledore's wand fell to the ground in pieces. "Not so fast bub, from what I know of these three, only one of them does any magic, and she was one of yours. So, unless you gonna tell people that you, someone who knows how to spot such people, slipped up, I suggest you back off. Other wises that piece of wood down there won't be the only 'wand', I slice up," Logan growled in warning while flashing one set of claws.

 Laura smirked, glad that Logan had stepped in. After all, while she's scary enough on her own once she gets going, he can chase people away with but a glare.

 Nym was snickering at the sliced up wand comment Logan had just made. "You'd have to find that winkled old thing first to cut his knob off!" She laughed heartily, getting Harry and Laura to join in while Natasha smiled.

 "Harry I think keeping the press waiting much longer is a bad idea. We should get going before they start looking for us," Natasha said only the laughter had died off to chuckles.

 "D-d-do you have any idea what you have done?!?" Dumbledore shouted in outrage. Not seeing Hela come up behind him with a curious look on her face, he raised his arms, "That was the Elder W-" he began, only for Hela to cut him off.

 "So that is where that silly little thing went. I knew the 'Deathly Hollows' as you mortals call them where on Midgard, however I did not think the 'Elder' wand would find it's self in the hands of the very man who nearly ruined my brother's life," Hela said before bending over and picking up the pieces. "Perhaps it's time this was returned to the true owner of it. At least for repairs…depending on her mood," Hela smiled as she pocketed the pieces.

 Something must have 'short circuited’ in Dumbledore, as he was unable to cope, whether it was with the fact that Hela had said brother, or, because she causally mentioned taking it to the original owner, or both of these at once no one would ever know.

 "Now then," Hela turned to Dumbledore with a cold look on her face. "I am Hela, daughter of Loki, and as I'm sure you have heard me say sister to the young man you know as Harry Potter. I'm sure you can work out what that means." Hela then took hold of Dumbledore's still raised arm in a tight, almost bone breaking grip. "But in case you can't use that small mind of yours to do so I'll tell you, it means you do anything to harm my brother or his wives and I shall drag you back to my realm where you shall be tortured from now until Ragnorok. I do hope I've made myself clear on this matter?" Hela asked as she then lowered Dumbledore's arm before releasing him and facing Harry. "I believe there is one more person who wants to speak with you before the press conference, one that I think you wanted to have a word with yourself." Hela waved over to where Hermione was waiting.

 When Harry saw her he took a breath. He did want to speak with her, find out just where she stood with him. After all Griphook and Ragnok had not once said anything bad about her. "Right," He sighed, "Let's go speak with her then before getting the press conference done. Goodbye Dumbledore, this time, for good," Harry then turned and lead the group over to Hermione. "Hi Hermione." He greeted once close enough for her to hear him.

 Hermione instantly smacked Harry upside the head.

 "I may have deserved that one but, just to be sure, what was that for?" Harry asked her as he fixed his glasses.

 Nym, who was kind of use to seeing Hermione act like this so she just stood back smiling and thinking of how best to help Harry not be on the receiving end of an 'idiot smack' in the future.

 Natasha could see where this was going and that Harry wasn't in too much danger. Well unless being hit for being an idiot counted. Though it did leave Natasha wondering just what Harry could've done to upset this girl. Or maybe this was normal for her and thus nothing to think about.

 Laura frowned and went to comment when she noticed that neither Natasha nor Nym were doing anything about the hit. Taking a closer look at Hermione, Laura realized that, while she was clearly mad about something, she wasn't out for blood or anything. If anything Hermione mostly just seemed annoyed with Harry. So, taking a cue from Nym and Natasha, Laura held back and waited to see what was about to happen.

 888

 Hermione glared at Harry for a moment before sighing and saying, "Well, let's see, you got your dumb arse married, you got drunk from what I can tell, as your shite with girls Harry, and on top of that, you didn't tell your sister any of what was happening!" she finished while shouting and giving Harry stink eye.

 "It's not like I planned any of this Hermione," Harry said defensively before sighing. "So, I need to ask you something, something that may get me smacked again but it’s something I really need to know," Harry took a moment take a deep breath and ready himself, and as he did, Hermione eyed him wearily. "Did you know that Dumbledore's been using me, been stealing from my vault and properties that I didn't know I have, that he forged a marriage contract between Ginny and myself without my knowing anything about it?" Harry decided that he didn't need to answer any more than that, after all those are pretty big crimes. If Hermione defends Dumbledore then it would show that she might not really be the friend Harry thought she was, but if she gets mad about the crimes then there might be hope.

 Hermione sighed, "I had figured out he wasn't actually having your best interests at heart this summer Harry, which is why I tried calling you at the Dursleys using the number you gave me, only for them to tell me that they had no idea where you were nor did they care!" she replied angrily, "Harry, I didn't know what Dumbledore did to you in its entirety, I just know that I figured out that he didn't have your best interests at heart, and as your sister in all but blood, you know I would have sided with you, especially against Ronald!" she finished.

 Harry was glad to hear that, even though, for the moment he couldn't be completely sure if she was telling the truth, he would have to wait to see how things go with her from here. However that didn't mean he couldn't tell her some things, at least in some form. "I went to Vegas. Hermione, it was Sirius's idea that I go there for a few days to get away from Dumbledore. He also hoped I would get married," Harry then turned to his wives, "This is Natasha and Laura, you already know Nym though. And Remus's wife is my half-sister, Hela. Seems there's a LOT about my family that I don't know about."

 Griphook suddenly came into the room once more and pointed at Harry, "Lord Potter, the reporters are getting restless, Gringotts will not tolerate their kind on our premises much longer," he said.

 Harry sighed a little at that, "Right, right, sorry." He then gave Hermione a tired smile, "I really don't want to do this, you know how I get uncomfortable around that kind of attention. But, I've decided that there's been enough people talking about how my life has been. The books, the theories, even Malfoy at times seems to believe I live in a palace or something with servants and people bowing down to me. I'm putting a stop to this, before I leave the country for the last time," He told her before turning back to Griphook, "Dumbledore will most likely try to force his way into the press conference, could you get someone to keep him out?" Harry asked.

 Griphook snorted, "The fool made the mistake of trying to curse you when your back was turned, he has already been taken for…'re-education'," he said with a malicious grin.

 Griphook then lead Harry and Harry's three wives into the hall booked for the press conference. Harry walked up the podium and tapped the magical microphone, "Ahem, uh, hi, you all know who I am of course," he began, "Only problem is, while you know of me, you all don't know how I was raised, and there are outlandish tales of how I lived," he paused as he took a deep breath, only to feel weight on his shoulders and turned to see Nym with a hand on his left shoulder, while Natasha had placed one of her's on Harry's right shoulder, nodding in thanks, Harry turned back to the reporters, "It all starts fifteen years ago, when an old man had the bright idea of placing a young boy, with an aunt who hated his mother..." he began.

**~song end here~**

 ~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

**~Hogwarts, unknown chamber~**

 Deep within Hogwarts, in a secret chamber known only to Dumbledore, at least in his mind, a man suddenly snapped his head up as he came free from a sixty four years long Imperious Curse, or rather, an Imperious Curse that had been cast, repeatedly every day, for the last sixty four years by Dumbledore. "It's time, I'm FREE!!!" he screamed as he laughed insanely.

 ~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

**AN: And thats a wrap folks, you should know us by now, evil cliffy and all that! lol Now I give the 'mic' to Oracle.**

**Oracle: Okay, so we have gotten quite a bit done in this one.  Logan hasn't turned Harry into little chunks, but we've yet to reveal just how that first meeting fully went, Harry and the crew are back in England for a bit, the will is out of the way, and now Harry is revealing his life story for all to learn before he runs off back to America where he 'hopes' he'll be freed of having to save the day. However we all know that certain events have already been set into motion and some how they will always find their way to Harry. After all, Harry wouldn't be Harry if he didn't attract trouble in some form or another. The Elder wand also is out of the picture for a while. Let's all give a shout out to Logan for dealing that blow to Dumbles lol and to Hela for taking the pieces away before Dumbles could recover. Also, thanks to Sirius, the Malfoy family's fate is up in the air. Narcissa seems to want to strike a deal with Harry to keep her and Draco sheltered at the very least while Draco wants Harry gone so he can be the head of the Black family. Will Draco get himself kicked out from the family? Or will his mother save his sorry (Ogremen: And ungrateful!) ass? Well you'll just have to wait to see about that :p lol. And finally just who is the man that is now free and what is he going to do now that he has his freedom? Be sure to share your theories in your reviews as we would love to see them as well as see if any of you guess right as to the identity of this man. So until the next chapter, be sure to comment on your thoughts, feelings, and theories and we will see you all back here next time :D**

**And now for the reviewer responses!**

**Fanfiction:**

**To SSSra: Harry has spent his life either being pushed around or used without his knowing. Now that he knows his life has been controlled by the strings of Dumbledore and that some of the people closest to him were only using him he's not willing to allow that to happen again. He's tired of not knowing who he can trust as well as people using him. So, it's only right that, upon learning one of his wives was only there to spy on him he'd break down. You hape that your wife will love you and be there for you, even when you're Harry Potter. He wants to trust people, but at the same time he doesn't want to get hurt again.**

**To FateBurn: Yep Wolvy is in the picture now and Harry's proving to be a broken and hurt kid, and we all know that Logan has a soft spot for broken and hurt kids. However, since Harry's married his clone/daughter Logan's got his eyes on Harry, one wrong move and he'll do to Harry what he did to the Elder wand.**

**To Krasus: Yes Hela did say she was his sister back then, but you must remember there was a lot going on at the time and Harry was still trying to catch up to everything that had happened.**

**To Althalus57: Griphook, while he was in the room is an Accountant (at least he is these days) and thus is expected to handle anything he learns with disgression and not to discuss them with anyone. Also Griphook's only there to tend to the accounts of Harry Potter, not to gossip like a fishwife.**

**Now what makes you think that Harry doesn't know anyting about the USSR? After all I've rechecked the chapter and I've only found Laura asking about what the USSR is. There's no asking about it from Harry as far as I can see. Just Laura not knowing it.**

**How could Hela not troll her father a little? She gets so few laughes after all.**

**Loki, as much as he wanted to go running through the Nine Realms looking for Harry, is still a prince of Asgard and as such he can't just drop all his princely duties to go looking for his son, Odin wouldn't allow for a son of his to be seeing running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Also, Loki would have searched as, best he could, all of England to find Harry, that's a lot of people to look through and he would've had Odin on his ass to get back to Asgard and deal with shit there, while also having Dumbledore's spells hiding Harry, something that would cause Loki, who's emotionally distraught and having to hurry his search due to threats of being dragged back to Asgard regardless of being done or not, to miss some things. On the matter of why didn't he go to Hogwarts day one of Harry's first year. Well he searched England and seemed to not find Harry and most likely searched much of the UK, that could have planted the seed in his mind that 'if I haven't found Harry here yet then he must be else where in Midgard' which means that Harry's first year in his mind could've been at ANY magical school. And he doesn't have the free time to search them all. Remember Odin is an ass who, when Thor brought Jane to him for help tried to turn her away, tried to leave her to die. Odin wouldn't really care about some half breed child of Loki's. Hell, look at what he does to Loki's other children and tell me that Odin would let Loki do a full blown search for Harry. No, Odin would see Harry being lost on Midgard as being 'one less monster to throw away'. Yeah, FUCK YOU ODIN!**

**In regard to Laura's comment about Scott. Scott's an ass. I mean even when working with Logan on missions he clearly tries to pick a fight (at least in the movies) and Scott has been shown to be a dick. Look at Wolverine and the X men. When Jean and the Professor seem to have been killed off he abandons the team and, even when Logan comes to him to ask him for help saving a bunch of people, mutants and a family of humans from the MRD Scott refuses. Scott also, as far as I can see is totally 'pussy whipped' by Jean and will do just about anything for her, while Jean often is shown as not really trusting anyone with their powers. In Sherza story Damaged Defenders over on Archives of our own, Jean has it out for Pyro just because his nervous tick is to play with his lighter. She screams at him time and time again not to play with it on school ground but he can't help himself. One day she catches him doing it while he's sitting with Logan and triggers a flash back of his (Pyro's) mother abusing him, a flashback to the day his mutation trigger and he ended up killing his mother and a bunch of people without meaning too. Jean, thinking he was ignoring her slapped the lighter out of his hand, which was what his mother did. In fear Pyro ended up setting the forest one school grounds on fire. Once it was put out Jean tried to lay all the blame on Pyro, not caring for anything else other then proving she's right not to trust him. Sorry for the rant, but this author shows how little Jean trust the students to control themselves and that mistrust is purely because she fears her own power. Scott, as her boyfriend would want her to feel comfortable around people and thus would enforce no using powers outside the danger room. Basically Scott allows someone else to do the thinking for him and Scott, as the leader is looked up to by many people on school grounds. Mean while someone like Logan actually cares about the kids and he doesn't try to force them to do anything.**

**Look at when Rogue was leaving the school to take the cure during the third X men movie. Logan, when she asked if he was there to stop her simply told her 'I'm not your father' meaning that he recongized that he didn't have the right to do that. Where as Scott would've taking her bag and forced her to forget the whole thing. Again, sorry for the rant but I hope this cleared that up.**

**On to the final matter you brought up, the Unbreakable Vow. Well, when you really look at Natasha's back story, she's had a LOT done to her by the Red Room. We really don't have enough information on her past to say for certain that nothing involving magic was use at some point. And, since we know Loki is Harry's father, that does mean he could have enough power to fuel it for her. There is a lot here that can effect the vow.**

**To Calebros: Um, Luna's father writes for a News paper and thus if Nym were to pass along information to her Luna could give it to her father and thus her father would publish it.**

**Really? It's stupid that they are surprised to learn she lied to them and was there as a spy on Harry and it's stupid that Nym, who clearly cares a great deal for Harry got pissed that Natasha hurt Harry? You just expect everyone to turn off their hearts, forget what Harry's been through and go 'Kay on to the next thing'. Fuck that. These are people after all, they have feelings, Harry is still hurting from learning the people closest to him have been fucking him over for years, Nym cares about Harry greatly, Laura likes Harry, we know how Remus feels about Harry, and Hela, as Harry's sister does care about him. Then there's Natasha, who lied to get into the group and then hung around, even after it should have been clear to her just what kind of person Harry was. Natasha could have left at any point but didn't.**

**YES OKAY! WE GET IT! WE ALREADY WROTE HELA TELLING HARRY THAT SHE'S HIS SISTER! But for fuck's sake Harry had a whirlwind of shit going on around him and let's not forget he woke up hung over! Can we please just use our brains and remember this fact? Harry was struggling to keep up with everything he learned both before coming to Vegas and after waking up from his bender. We aren't writting a story here in which nothing goes wrong and the characters are these perfect little mary sue types who never miss anything or get anything wrong. NO! We are writing them as people, real people, and people are flawed. If you don't like that we are writing them like this then why don't you offer some constructive critism rather then just throw shit in our faces and ask 'when was the last time you read what you wrote?' If you WANT us to get better then HELP by suggesting something we could do in place of what we did. Otherwise we will brand you a troll and ignore your reviews from now on.**

**To MoonBurner: They instantly trusted each other because they were all in the same boat, they all woke up with little memory of what happened and married to each other. They all wanted answers and thus needed each other for them in case the others knew more then them. And in case you haven't really noticed Natasha, Laura, and Harry are kind of the same. They have been used in their lives but people and have gotten hurt for it. Natasha has accepted her role as a tool, Laura was saved by Logan, but when it comes to Harry he's still struggling to deal with this. While Natasha might be the only one to see traces of herself in Harry, Laura would sense that Harry and her are alike. And Nym, while she sees the other two women as being possibly good for Harry so she wants to try to make this work by being welcoming to the other two. Also by chapter 3, which is where you reviewed from they really hadn't known each other for a day while sober.**

**To Hipnyah: Thank you for your kind review. We get so many trolls on here some days it's hard not to feel the sting of their attacks. But at least we have kind people like you, who don't really get too bothered by cliches who actually enjoy the story. People like you make writing these chapters better.**

**To deathgeonous: The reason we are all over the time place is because we want to show some of the past, some of the 'how did we get....' moment. Like how did Harry win so much money, where did the egg and Nundu come from, how did Harry marry three women, etc. We try to show the past while also showing the present. Now the flashback may become fewer, since we've covered most of what happened in the past, but there are still some things that we many need to show. But tell me, would you rather have a chapter in which the past and present stuff are shown together, or a bunch of really short chapters just about the past before any present stuff can happen?**

**To TyberAurora: Oh we plan to have Harry learn from Natasha, Nym, and possibly Laura. As well as for some characters to join up with Harry, won't name any names but you will be surprised as to the whose. We've got lots of plans for our American based Harry and what his future will hold. He will start kicking ass, don't you worry. On the matter of Deadpool and Harry, I think you just caused our brains to explode from the pure maddness of that friendship lol.**

**To Wayne Clark: Oh we have some plans for Logan's place in the world we've created. Something that will really shake things up. No spoilers, but there will be something between Hermione and Logan. That's all I'm saying on the matter. ;D**

**On to AO3:**

**To demonkingzaine: Yes, we know our story is rough and we are working on this. Thank you for sticking with us through it. On the matter of Laura and what she does and doesn't know, you have to understand that we have to do major rewrites of some characters to fit with the changes we've made to the past of this world not to metion the rewrites just for crossing Harry Potter with Marvel. These rewrites also create more rewrites as they change other things. It can be a mess sometimes. Then you have to take into account the different version of characters in Marvel, not to mention in the movies. Now we often draw more from the movies then the comics but Laura, in the movie was just a child and thus we can't really use that version of her. Which leave us with the different versions in the comics. So while we are drawing from a character that is already well known we do have to a bit of a rewrite on her just so she has a place here. Also, just because someone's an assassin for hire, doesn't mean they know alot. Please forgive us for our struggles. We are doing our best here, I promise and we do get better as we go along. At least I believe we do.**

**To diabolicArbitor: That is an interesting suggestion for the next wife. However, as Ogre and I spoke about her we realized that he magic is very different from Harry's, and thus it might not be learnable by him. However we have looked into her and see the potencel for her.**


	7. Business and Pleasure

**** **AN: Oracle: If you read Loki's family you may already know that my family and I may soon be moving from our current home. At the time this is written/posted I don't know when I will be moving but when it happens there will be a gap, possibly bigger than any other as we have to pack, move, unpack, and then wait for the internet to be reconnected. But once that's done I shall get back to writing with Ogremen so that we can bring you wonderful people more of this story for your enjoyment. So if you notice a long pause between chapters, don't worry, it's not a sign that we've stopped writing it. Just that I'm busy moving. Thank you all for understanding, now I shall get out of your way so you can enjoy the chapter :D**

**Ogremen: Now, keep in mind people, this IS an M rated fan fiction, there WILL be adult content, if you missed that in the previous ANs thats not my fault, so,** ** DON'T SAY WE DIDN'T WARN YOU! GOT IT?!?  ** [ **=w** ](http://piratepad.net/ep/search?query=w) ** = **

**Oh and remember, sometimes** **_ IMPORTANT _ ** **information is revealed in review responses!**

**Anyway, without further ado, on with the adventure! lol**

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Last Time on How Could One Will Cause So Much Chaos?** ~

_As the memory began, everyone cringed as; the first thing to appear was Sirius Black bearing his ass for all to see. After a few seconds, Sirius stood up and said, "And THAT, was for all you wankers who threw me in prison without a bloody trial!" he shouted happily, "Can't say shite to me now that I am dead mofos!" he then turned his head to the side and frowned, "Alright, alright, jeez, cheeky buggers," he said, muttering the buggers part but everyone heard him anyway, "Alright, so the 'little ones'," Sirius said cheekily, causing Griphook to frown and glare at the memory Sirius and then at Harry pointedly, "Are telling me to hurry the show along!" Sirius continued, "So, I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind, and sexy body, here by leave the Black inheritance to Harry James Potter, who I name my heir, and successor to the title!" he said with a mad grin, "With that, I have to tell you Harry, that Molly, Dumbledore, Ronald and Ginny do not have your best interest at heart, nor does Percy Weasley!" memory Sirius added, "So make sure you stay away from the old fart and his closest conspirators!" he then looked up, "Oh, and Dumblass, if you're there, fuck you, you bleeding wanker! Can't do shite to me now you old as fuck wanker!"_

_Sirius then took a breath in the memory before continuing, "To Narcissa Malfoy," Sirius said, putting as much disgust into his voice as possible as he said Malfoy, "I hereby annul your marriage to dear old Lucius by my authority as the last Lord Black, Harry of course, could always reinstate it if you wanted, though I doubt you will, as for Draco's place in the Black family, you better hope that Harry is willing to listen, cause from what he's told me, Draco is as much a wanker as his father!" he chuckled at that before continuing, "Bellatrix, is up to Harry's decision if she remains in the family, I always wondered what happened to the sweet, kind, nice girl I had for a cousin who could wrap any man around her finger with her looks and charms, but clearly after Andromeda ran off, dear old Aunty and Uncle had some things done to Bellatrix, so, with that being said, perhaps someone could investigate that..." he said trailing off at the end, "Oh, to Dumbledore, I leave a sock collection I took from Harry's trunk, enjoy you disgusting piece of shite!" he continued on for a while, "To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave one Knut, enjoy you back stabber!"_

_As the list continued, so too did the list of profanities, clearly Sirius had the time of his life recording this memory. In a nut shell, all businesses that belonged to the Black family, were now Harry's, and the house that the Malfoys had been living in was to be reclaimed by the Black family it had belonged to, and torn down and turned into a park, with the Malfoys having little more than a week to move after the will reading before Goblin workers would be there to strip the wood and anything else of use for other projects. Andromeda was to be given a LARGE sum of gold that was her belated dowry. Arthur Weasley was given a sum of two hundred thousand Galleons, which, considering the Black fortune was quite big, it was but a drop in the bucket for the Blacks, and a blessing for the Weasleys, however, only Arthur could touch it. The Weasley Twins were given a sum of fifty thousand Galleons to invest in their shop, provided, that they did not do business out of the UK, and instead, set up shop with Harry as a partner in North America, which confused many people who did not yet know that Harry would soon be leaving the UK for good, And could ship their products to other parts of the world if they wanted to. Ginny was given a chastity belt for women, and told to 'keep her mitts off that which did not belong to her'. Luna Lovegood surprisingly, was given some rare creature books written by ancient Black family members so she could read up on some extinct magical creatures. Remus surprisingly, was given a total of one hundred and fifty thousand galleons to do with as he saw fit._

**~And~**

_Griphook then lead Harry and Harry's three wives into the hall booked for the press conference. Harry walked up the podium and tapped the magical microphone, "Ahem, uh, hi, you all know who I am of course," he began, "Only problem is, while you know of me, you all don't know how I was raised, and there are outlandish tales of how I lived," he paused as he took a deep breath, only to feel weight on his shoulders and turned to see Nym with a hand on his left shoulder, while Natasha had placed one of her's on Harry's right shoulder, nodding in thanks, Harry turned back to the reporters, "It all starts fifteen years ago, when an old man had the bright idea of placing a young boy, with an aunt who hated his mother..." he began._

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**_~Hogwarts, unknown chamber~_ **

_Deep within Hogwarts, in a secret chamber known only to Dumbledore, at least in his mind, a man suddenly snapped his head up as he came free from a sixty four years long Imperious Curse, or rather, an Imperious Curse that had been cast, repeatedly every day, for the last sixty four years by Dumbledore. "It's time, I'm FREE!!!" he screamed as he laughed insanely._

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~And Now~**

 As Harry finished the press conference, he couldn’t wait to see how the British papers tried to twist his words, as was their want. He had found a nice law passed by MACUSA that protected its citizens from defamation by other countries magical newspapers, in other words, if the likes of Rita Skeeter tried to badmouth him, and twist his words, he could sue them for all their worth under American magical law.

 As he returned to Griphook's office, he was surprized and angered, to see Dumbledore in chains, surprized to see Amelia Bones glaring at the old fart, and shocked to see a black man with an eye patch who looked displeased until he saw Harry, Natasha, and Coulson.

 "So, it seems I have been summoned by Gringrotts for you, somehow, Radcliffe," the one eyed black man said with a scowl, "Or should I call you Lord Potter?" he asked.

 Harry went to speak but was cut off by Natasha.

 "Director? What are you doing here and what does this have to do with Harry?" She questioned. After all it was rare for Fury to drop everything and go someplace outside of Shield, unless there was something truly important or troubling going on.

 Harry turned to Griphook. "Why is he here?" He asked, since Natasha had already asked the other main question. The briefing that Harry and his family had gone through with Fury hadn't really taken all that long and Harry had ended up leaving out one or two things. He had planned to write to Director Fury and explain the things he'd left out that way, having Natasha deliver the letter to Fury when she could. From that brief meeting though Harry hadn't gotten the impression that he would be seeing much of the man, yet here he was, meeting with Harry's Accountant.

 "It would seem that I was mentioned as one of Harry's possible guardians by his father, James Potter," Fury replied, "James wasn't just a member of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix," he continued, "He was one of our spies in the magical world, he reported directly to me via magical mirror and the patronus charm," he finished.

 "My father worked for you?" Harry asked in surprised shock. His father had worked for a spy group like Shield? Just what else didn't he know about his father?

 Hela raised a brow, "Oh? This is an unexpected twist," She commented, wondering if she should bring this up with her father the next time she speaks to him. "To think you were one of the ones that were to look after my brother, and yet you were cast aside like all the others in favor of those I am certain were never meant to even see Harry," Hela turned to Dumbledore, "Yet more crimes? You have been such a busy boy. I wonder how many were on the list that you ignored in favor of those that you chose to help turn Harry into a puppet."

 Griphook sighed, "With me being Harry's Accountant, and having his permission to unseal the wills, I was able to glean a little of their contents, mainly names to summon," Griphook said, "Thankfully, there were few, Sirius would be here if he wasn't....'deceased'," Griphook said, "Fury is here per James Potter’s request when his will was to be read, Amelia is here cause of Lily's request, Remus is here with you Harry, as for Dumbledore, he is here for reasons I know not, only that he was mentioned on the list to call for," Griphook explained, "On top of that, in order to truly unseal the will, I need Harry to place his Lordship ring for House Potter against the seal on the wills, it will then break the sealing that Dumblefucker here illegally placed on it!" he finished.

 Harry nodded and, while not so much as glancing at Dumbledore he stepped forward and did as he was told, touching the Potter ring to the seal.

 With a loud bang that left everyone’s ears ringing, the will unrolled and Griphook picked it up to read, putting on a pair of reading glasses as he did, "If you are reading this, then we are dead and Dumbldore and Pettigrew betrayed us," Griphook began, "First off, the list of Guardians for our son, Harry is as follows, Sirius Orion Black, Harry's 'Dogfather', Amelia Susan Bones, Harry's Godmother, or one Nicholas Joseph Fury, Jame's Potter's 'Boss of bosses'" Griphook finished.

 Remus frowned, "Sirius I knew had been made Harry's godfather, but I had no idea that you had been named his godmother Amelia. Why did you not say anything about it?" He questioned her.

 "I didn't know," Amelia said shocked, before realisation hit her, "You obviated me, didn't you Dumbledore?" she shouted in outrage, only to get a glare of anger from the old man in chains in reply.

 Harry sighed, wondering how many other people that knew he should have gone to one of them that Dumbledore obviated. It wasn't all that surprising learning about this now, not after everything else he'd learned. Had Harry not seen firsthand Voldemort’s evil, Harry would be wondering right now if Voldemort is truly they villain Dumbledore painted him as. "I'm sure you can deal with him, make sure he gets punished for his crimes and that all of them are discovered, since there's no doubt there are still some hidden," Harry sighed before turning back to Griphook, "What else does the will say?"

 "Remus is to get the property near the lake in Hanover, Ontario, Canada," Griphook began, "Along with over a hundred thousand galleons and a copy of Lily's potion creations so that he might have a better version of the Wolfsbane Potion," he continued, "To Amelia, she is to get the property in Godrics Hallow, to raise Harry should Sirius 'prove to be an idiot like Lily suspects'," here he smirked, "Fury is to be given a copy of Lily's observations of Magical Governments, and James’s reports that he kept copies of for 'just in case reasons'," here he quirked an eyebrow, but shrugged, "Dumbledore as our betrayer will never know that evidence of some of his evil and foul transgressions were recorded by us, and placed in secret in the Ancestral Potter manor that was sealed before the war by James's father, Charlus, upon his passing, the evidence was taken there by House elf, and can only be accessed by the Lord of house Potter," Griphook said, looking at Dumbledore with a smug look, "Finally, everything else is to pass to Harry James Potter upon taking up his Lordship," Griphook finished.

 "A Lordship I was never meant to take up, so long as Dumbledore had anything to say on the matter," Harry sighed, "However his plans were discovered and put a stop to them. Something I doubt he ever planned for," Harry smiled slightly at that. "I'll have to get someone to show me to the Ancestral Potter Manor so I can get this evidence from there, I'll be sure it gets into your hands," Harry told Amelia.

 Griphook sighed, "Well, you would have to call the Potter family's Head Elf, whose name is written here," he replied, holding up a book to Harry.

 Harry leaned in so he could read the name. "Kosmey," Harry read out loud.

 Suddenly, with a loud crack a house elf in a nice, neat uniform, with the Potter crest over the heart and on the back appeared the crest but much clearer and bigger. The uniform was a navy blue and had golden trim. "Who be calling Head Elf Kosmey with Potter magic?" the house elf asked in a feminine voice.

 Harry was, thankfully used to house elves appearing around him these days, and so merely straightened up, while Natasha, Laura, and Logan all jumped in surprise. "That would be me, the new Lord of the Potter family," He answered her.

 "And who might you be to claim the Lordship of house Potter, hmms?" he house elf, Kosmey, asked in curiosity.

 "My name is Harry Potter, my father was James Potter," Harry told her, "How is it you speak proper English?" He questioned when he realized that Kosmey's speech was more like a person’s rather then what other house elves used.

 "Mistress Lily's son?" Kosmey asked, her eyes widening dramatically, "Master Harry, to answer youse question, Mistress Lily commanded all Potter elves to try and learn to talks proper like," she replied, "It’s very hard to do sometimes," she suddenly said with a sigh.

 Harry couldn't help but smile, his mother had had tried to get the house elves to learn better English. Harry knew Hermione would love that his mother had tried to make the house elves of the Potter family more equal to them. "Kosmey I need you to take me to the Ancestral Potter Manor so that I can break the seal and retrieve the evidence that is held there. The evidence against Dumbledore," Harry told her.

 Komsey nodded, and took his hand, a second later they were gone with a crack, only to reappear a few minutes later with Harry holding a MASSIVE file folder.

 Harry handed the file folder to Amelia, glad to have the weight off his arms. "That is everything my parents had on Dumbledore. It’s way more than I would have expected," Harry noted before turning to Kosmey. "Thank you for taking me there Kosmey. I trust I can count on you and the other house elves to keep the Ancestral home safe and clean while I'm not there?"

 Kosmey nodded, "Master Harry can trust Kosmey and other Potter Elves, even if Dobby is...'odd'..." she replied, "But yes, we will do as you say," she finished before popping out, when she did, Fury turned to Harry. “Now, you and me have more to catch up on, Lord Potter, after all, we didn't get a full debriefing before," he commanded.

 Harry sighed, "Yes, I remember sir. Though I was hoping to get out of the UK before any of his faithful could try to grab me." When Harry said 'his' he waved to Dumbledore. "Any chance this could wait till we are in the air?" Harry questioned.

 "Of course, after all, technically speaking, Shield has no jurisdiction in Britain, that’s Unit's territory," he replied with a smile. Nym blinked for a moment, "Was that, a Doctor Who joke?" she asked, only to get a mysterious smile from Fury.

 Harry, having not seen a lot of television in his life shook his head and turned to Griphook. "Anything else I need to know about before I leave? After all I expect there's at least the Malfoys waiting for me some place out there since their fate in the Black family depends on me. I best deal with them before I leave, else they might hunt me down in America."

 Griphook nodded, "There is this fact, Narcissa would like a meeting with you, when she asked me about it, I told her quite simply, it is entirely your, Lord Potter, decision to meet with her, and when to meet her, as such I would have to wait for hearing from you before I could give her a time and place, if you decide to wait, she would also like to request permission to move to Number Twelve Grimrauld place, she is willing to follow a new order but requests to speak with you soon" Griphook replied.

 Harry nodded, "Given that she's just lost her home and that the fate of her family depends on what I say it makes sense that she wants to speak with me. And I still have to speak to Hermione about a few things before I return to America."

 "Your list of things to do while we are hear just keeps growing brother, Hela said with some amusement and a smirk, “Perhaps your wives and I could take a walk through Diagon Alley after all? I could show them around and ensure no harm comes to the non-magical ones while you tend to, what could be, a few lengthy matters. Remus could stay to aid you if you wish," Hela said, looking to Remus on the last part.

 "If Harry wishes for help or advice on things I would not object to offering what I can, though ultimately any choices are his own to make," Remus nodded in agreement.

 Laura was excited at the thought of getting to look around and tried her best to give Harry the look every man feared, the 'Puppy eyed look' that she'd seen many other people use, it wasn't a look she was good at but she was doing her best.

 Natasha did want to look around, get a feel for the world her husband and one of her sister wives came from. Though she would not try to will Harry to let them go out. If Harry decided against letting them go then she would say nothing on the matter. After all, America it seems, also has a place like Diagon Alley, she could always get Harry to take them there since there would be no fear of attack like there is here.

 Harry gave it some serious thought, one the one hand, this was likely the only time they would ever get to witness the charm of Diagon Alley, on the other hand, they could probably see the same stuff in America or Canada at their respective magical districts. Suddenly Nym spoke up as an idea hit her, "Hey, uh, Harry dear, there is this little shop I want to introduce Laura to, so, can we please go?" she smiled, "If anyone bothers us, I will scream RAPE, ok?" she finished with a smirk, causing Harry to smirk too. "Just so long as you don't corrupt Laura too much, ok Nym?" Harry countering, causing Nym to sputter in shock at her plan being discovered.

 Hela chuckled, "A sharp mind my brother has, even sharper when an old fool isn't suppressing it. Truly he is my father's son," She said with a smirk at Dumbledore. "Do not fret dear brother," Hela turned her smirk to Harry. "I'm certain I can keep one of my new sisters out of trouble," She told him.

 Natasha couldn't help but smile at Nym's obvious plans going up in smoke. "Well, whatever my sister had planned for us I'm sure would be interesting. Though I do believe that Laura and I are hoping to see more than one shop while we have the chance," She then turned to Harry, "I will help Hela to keep these two out of trouble. I'm sure between the two of us they will be," Here Natasha stopped and looked Laura and Nym over, "As close to angels as possible," She said sweetly.

 Nym sighed, "Damn, left my halo next to my pitch fork."

 Logan sighed, not wanting to have to go with them but knowing he should stick with Laura for the time being. "I'll be there as well," He grumbled.

 "Well then I'd say that the ladies are in the best of hands," Coulson smiled. "While they enjoy the sights and Lord Potter tends to matters of family and loose ends, I believe Director Fury has something he too wishes to look into while we are here, there for I shall be with him and Mr. Lupin will be assisting Harry. That just leaves the Rep from MACUSA," Coulson pointed out as he turned to the person in question.

 "I will attend to matters with Director Fury, if they effect America, they are MACUSA affairs then," the MACUSA rep said simply.

 Griphook nodded, "Nym, I assume, of course, you were intending to take Laura Peverell to Gizmo's Magical Gadgets?" he asked with a smirk, causing Nym to deflate further. "Why does it happen to me that people figure out what I was planning?" she pouted cutely.

 Natasha smiled at Nym, "I fear you are more easily read then you believe you are, even more so by those that know you," Natasha then chuckled, "Do not worry, I will see to it that this family becomes better at guarding themselves from being read like so."

 "There is much this family needs to learn, at least there is time for it now," Hela mused. "However for now, I do believe we best get moving if any of you wish to see much before Harry completes his list of things to do. I wonder if that lovely ice cream parlor that I've heard about is still open, would be nice to try something from there if possible."

 Nym smiled, "It's still open and we'll make time for ice cream, one way or another," Nym said before walking towards the door. "Right you lot, this way!" She called back, blowing a kiss to Harry as she went.

 Laura walked over to Harry and, with a slight blush, kissed his cheek. "Thank you for letting us do this. We'll be careful," She promised him before jogging after Nym.

 Natasha walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I hope you don't forget about that visit to, Mungo’s I believe you said was the magical hospital that you promised to take me to. To have you know what taken care of," She reminded Harry, to which he nodded to her. "Then I will see you when you are done here," Natasha then turned and followed after Nym and Laura.

 Hela chuckled as she kissed Remus's cheek, "Do try to not let my brother drown in stress over anything. He's done so much of that already it's a wonder he's yet to become immune to it," She joked before turning to Harry, "If you have any problems do not forget the ones you know you can trust," She advised Harry. Hela then took hold of Logan's arm and dragged him out the door after the other three.

 As the women and Logan left, followed shortly after by Coulson, Fury, and the MACUSA Rep, Amelia leaving with the evidence and the chained Dumbledore shortly after them, Hermione stepped into the room. "Hey Hermione, guess we have some stuff to talk about huh?" he asked.

 "Yeah," Hermione said awkwardly, before hugging her brother in all but blood.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~With Nym, Laura, Natasha, Hela, and Logan~**

 "Its this way to Gizmo's, she is going to enjoy some new customers!" Nym said with a smirk as she lead them to the street opposite Knockturn Alley. It lead to the very back of Diagon Alley. "Sadly, Gizmo doesn't see much buisness except by word of mouth," Nym said sadly.

 "And what exactly does Gizmo sell that you want Laura to see so badly?" Logan questioned.

 Natasha smiled slightly, as she had a feeling that the answer to that question wasn't going to be what Logan expected.

 "Why doesn't Gizmo see much business? This place is full of people shopping after all." Laura questioned, ignoring Logan's question in favor of her own. Whatever Nym wanted her to see would be seen once they got there.

 Hela smirked in amusement at Logan. "I doubt these young women will be answering your questions any time soon. So, that leaves the only way to get the answer to go to Gizmo's shop and see for yourself," She pointed out.

 Nym nodded to Hela in thanks, "Gizmo is a muggleborn, she’s a wiz at inventing new magics, but because Magical Britain 'frowns' on invention and innovation, she runs her shop near the back of the Alley, as such, they also frown on her owning a business because she is a First Generational, or First Gen, as we halfbloods, or Second Generationals, or Second Gens, and muggleborns prefer to call ourselves," Nym explained, "To spite her, many purebloods spread lies about her business, while others visit her in secret, afraid to be shown publicly supporting her and her business," she finished.

 "Some of the best places are often visited in secret, like a lover's bed in the middle of the night," Hela smirked, "I look forward to seeing this shop and browsing the wares sold. And perhaps while shopping in Gizmo's shop and others I might find my husband a collar and leash!" Hela joked, getting a laugh out of Nym who was the only one who knew of Remus's condition, or rather the only one that remembered it apart from her.

 Nym smirked, "Trust me, you will find something there for yourself too..." Nym said with a smirk and a wink, "I know I did, though, I am going to have to get a new one sadly, the old one just isn't the same as the real thing," she finished with a mysterious air in her tone.

 Hela let out a laugh that that while Natasha smirked and shut her eyes. Laura however looked around in confusion. "Get a new one because the old one isn't the same as the real thing? What are you talking about? What do you have to replace that can't compare to 'the real thing'?" Laura questioned.

 Logan only needed a moment to think about what Nym said, her behavior while saying it, and the way Hela and Natasha reacted to it, to figure out what Nym was talking about. He was not impressed with the idea of going to such a place with Laura. "Really? You really feel the need to show her something like that? You could wait till we're back in America or where ever it is the kid is going to settle down in," By kid Logan was referring to Harry, "You could've just shown her it on the internet on the way over."

 Now Laura was really confused. Logan knew what Nym was talking about? And it was something that could be found online?

 Hela patted Logan on the shoulder. "Come now, Laura is hardly a child. Besides, from what I've heard Harry may very well have already made an honest woman out of her. And what with Harry having to deal with Lordship duties as well as his newly acquired company, I'm sure it would do the girls good to," Here Hela's smirk turned sly. "Have a few toys to play with," She purred.

 Logan shut his eyes and really wished he had a telepath with him to take away the mental images he did not want to see at that moment.

 Nym smirked, "Let’s just say, Logan, that the ones Gizmo sells, are...'special', I am pretty sure that Hela at least can guess what I mean, not sure about Natasha though..." she finished questioningly. Suddenly, she stopped, "Finally, here we are!" she said as she pointed to store that had a large sign that said, in large letters, 'Gizmo's Magical Gadgets and Stag Shop' on it. In the window was a picture of the woman herself, wearing a very gotheric outfit, with short punkish like haircut, dyed dark purple with bright yellow and white highlights, and a smirk on her face.

 Logan cringed when he saw the confirmation of the word 'stag' on the shop. The last thing he wanted was to know what kind of 'toys' Laura might take interest in, let alone what she might DO with said toys. For a moment Logan thought about going back to the Leaky Cauldron and drinking for a few....days. However he still wasn't sure if he should truly leave Laura in such a place with the three women around her. At least two of them seemed to want to corrupt Laura and the other Logan just couldn't figure out what she was hoping to get out of all of this. Hanging his head Logan realized that he had little choice but to go in with them. He was going to demand this moment to be wiped from his mind when he got back to the X Mansion.

 "Stag? What do deer have to do with this place?" Laura questioned, noticing how the three women laughed while Logan looked like he was wishing, dearly, for something to strike him down and for him to never get back up again.

 "It’s got nothing to do with deer, my dear sister," Nym said, putting her hands on Laura's shoulders, "And it has everything to do with us and Harry," she said before pushing the poor girl into the shop, who promptly gave a loud 'Eeep,' as she saw what was inside.

 "Gismo, I'm back!" Nym said, as she entered behind Laura. Natasha and Hela had followed, the later pushing Logan much to his disgruntlement. "I'm in need of that special model you mentioned to me once my dear Gizmo," Nym said.

 Suddenly a puff of smoke came from behind a curtain before the woman from the picture exited the back of the shop and said, "So, my ex found herself a guy, huh?" she said in a slight drawl. "And whose the lucky bastard to win your heart this time Nym?" she asked curiously.

 "Ex?" Laura asked in surprise as she turned to Nym.

 "This time?" Logan and Natasha questioned with raised eyebrows.

 "My my, I see someone isn't afraid to sample both sides of the pleasure pool." Hela mused with a grin.

 Nym smiled with no shame, but before she could reply, Gizmo beat her to it, "Nymphadora here," Gizmo began, smiling at Nym's irritated look, "Is bisexual, me and her use to date when we were in Hogwarts, had quite a bit of fun to if I recall correctly," she added, "Is there any broom closets we missed?" Gizmo asked a now blushing Nym. "No, I think we got them all, much to Filch's chagrin," Nym replied. "Meh, anyway, again, whose the one you need the Personal Model to adjust to?" Gizmo asked. Before Nym could reply, she was interrupted by Laura.

 "Nym, just what will this 'Personal Model' do and what exactly about Harry does it need to adjust to?" Laura questioned, her eyes lingering on some of the displays around the shop. While she wasn't the most experienced person when it came to thinks like sex and self-pleasure, she wasn't clueless enough not to recognize the shapes she was seeing. Though she was surprised by some of the sizes and couldn't help but wonder just how endowed wizards were under those robes.

 Again, before Nym could reply, she was interrupted, this time by Gizmo, "Its a personal dildo to match its size to the owner's male partner, or someone they wish to have a matching fake for," she said taking a drag on her cigar, before blowing out the smoke, "Anyway, again, who's the lucky stud?" she asked.

 "Harry Potter!" Nym said proudly, holding up her ring finger proudly. "Son of a bitch, he proposed?" Gizmo asked, "What did you do, rock his world?" she asked with a smirk.

 Natasha raised a brow and turned to Nym. "Tell me you weren't looking to hook up with Harry in the past. That you weren't hoping to get a chance at his bed." Natasha said flatly. After all Harry was only fifteen and if Nym had been planning to at least sleep with him then it put a whole new light on the woman. Not that getting him drunk and ending up married to him alongside two other women was any better.

 "Well, I can't speak for what they did after they were out of my sight, but I know these three got very drunk alongside him before getting married. Though from what I've heard so far Harry did use Nym's naked chest as a pillow two days after the marriage took place," Hela offered. "So I do believe that Nym 'got some action' as I believe the saying goes."

 "Matches the size of....oh!" Laura blushed more before looking around some more. A part of her mind was trying to recall just what 'size' Harry was, or if she had truly seen that part of him at all.

 Logan raised a brow at Gizmo. "Is that how you ended up making things like those?" Logan waved to the dildo display case before both his eyebrows rose at the sight of one of the dildos. "There's no way that was modeled after a real one," He commented regarding one of the 'extra large' models he spotted.

 "Huh?" Gizmo said before looking at where he was indicating with his eyes, and then smirked, "Oh, its real, that one is from a giant lover I had for a time after me and Nym broke up amicably, he may have been big, but damn if he didn't have stamina to boot!" she said with a smirk. Nym on the other hand, spoke to Natasha, "No, I haven't been planning it, ending up married to Harry wasn't planned, at least, not exactly, it was only planned after I heard Sirius's idea..." she admitted, "Anyway, I need a new model cause, from what I remember, Harry's got a bigger model then the last one I got here, so I need to get the Personal Model so it can resize to match," Nym finished with a smirk. "How big?" Gizmo asked. "I THINK he is about ten inches? give or take?" Nym replied, "I was pretty drunk, but not as bad as these two, who are also married to Harry," she said indicating Laura and Natasha. Gizmo nodded and whistled, "Damn, lucky cunt, not just married to Harry, but these two fine foxes too," she said, before turning to Hela, "What about you, want a Personal Model too for when your guy is away?" she asked, seeing the ring on Hela's finger too.

 Hela smiled as her eyes roamed the wares. "My husband is, technically, unemployed so he would be around a lot," She said before smiling, "However, I do like to play and I do intend to get him to let me 'top him' but in a certain way, I'm sure you know what way I am speaking of?" Hela smirked with a hunger in her eyes. "I think I will need a few different toys, not only to ready him but also for my own amusement, and perhaps his own. Though tell me, do you have any werewolf models?" Hela questioned.

 Gizmo arched an eyebrow, "Brave one are you?" Gizmo questioned, before shrugging her shoulders, "We got models for just about every sentient magical creature almost, you wouldn't believe some of the stuff that people who come in here in secret ask for that’s 'kinky', I even had to make a few special potions," she finished, laughing out loud. She then headed towards the curtain, "If you are how I think you are then what you're interested in is in the back, after all, can't really have the dominatrix stuff out front, you know?" she said, with a smirk before indicating for them to follow her. 

 Logan sighed and wished he could die right then and there. There had to be SOMETHING in this 'magical world' that could end him. As the women followed Gizmo to the back, Logan knew he has two choices, he could either go with them into the 'room of horrors' of the back room, or he could stay where he was in the horrors of the front room. Groaning slightly Logan followed them to the back. A small voice in the back of his head pitched the idea of buying something from the shop to hide in Summer's room for a laugh. No one but the Professor would ever know it was him. That at least got a brief smile out of him for a moment as he made up his mind that a prank was in order.

 As they all entered the back room, Laura's voice could be heard asking, "What’s that for?" only for both Gizmo and Nym to laugh, loudly while Logan groaned, loudly.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~With Harry, Hermionie, her parents, Remus, and Griphook~**

 "Are you sure about this Hermione?" her mother asked suddenly. They had been talking back and forth about how Hermione and her parents should move to America, or at least Canada, so that they would be safer from Voldemort now that he would be on the move more often now.

 "HE," Hermione was being mindful of that taboo curse now, hating the fact she can't just say the bastards name like she had been since learning about him. "Will be hunting those with non-magical families, he believes he's cleansing the magical world by killing those without magical ancestry. He also sees Harry as his greatest enemy and, even after the story prints that Harry is leaving England for good, he might still try to go after Harry. That means anyone that's close to him, like myself, are in danger if we stay. Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin are sort of safe since Harry's told everyone what he's endured under their roof." Hermione then gave a bitter smile, "In fact the only ones that would be a threat to the Dursleys will be those witches and wizards who have become 'die hard' fans of Harry's or those that will be angry that those muggles had a part in chasing off their 'savoir'," Hermione explained. "At least over in America or Canada we'll be out of His reach," Hermione then sighed, "Not to mention, from what I've learned of the school I could go to there, they don't put their students’ lives in danger by housing dangerous items, beasts, holding dangerous tournaments, or letting clearly deranged people lead the school..." Hermione trailed off, knowing her parents would remember everything Hogwarts put her through, after all she had told them. Dumbledore hadn't even told her parents when she had been petrified during second year. He told them that she was focusing on her studies and had asked for her mail to be withheld for the time being, Hermione wondered now why that hadn't sent up a red flag in her mind.

 Hermione's mother turned to her husband, "A change of scenery might be nice, don't you think dear?" she suggested with a smile, though in her mind she was thinking about everything that her daughter had experienced in the five years she'd attended Hogwarts, if there was a safer place for her daughter to learn magic at then she would gladly take it. "Yes dear, I believe your correct," Hermione's father replied, knowing that his wife wasn't really thinking of scenery when she suggested doing as their daughter wanted.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Back at Gizmo's Gadgets~**

 "Hey, I just realised, I haven't even turned on the store music!" Gizmo said suddenly as she rushed over to a wall and flipped a switch, suddenly loud bass started to shake the shop. "Yeah, love this song!" Gizmo said as she recognised the song that came on. "So do I Gizmo, remember when we use to blare this on that little tape player you had?" Nym added. "Phhh, whatever, that’s old news," Gizmo said with a sound as she shot out air from her mouth, "Follow me!" she said as she lead them out to the front of the store as the lyrics of the song started to play.

**~Song Start: Bloodhound Gang - The Bad Touch~**

 As they walked out into the front of the shop, it was to see someone they never expected to see, well, someone Nym never thought she would see here of all places. It was none other than Minerva McGonagall. "Yo, McG!" Gizmo shouted with a grin. causing the old woman to blush when she saw who had called her, or rather, who was with her. "Here for a new charge runestone, again?" Gizmo asked witha  grin, only or the old woman to sigh and nod.

 Minerva blushed darkly and thought about simply claiming that she walked into the wrong place before leaving. However she knew the damage was done the moment Nym spotted her. "Yes, I fear so." She said, hoping that Gizmo would, for once in her life not make this out to be a big deal. Though knowing Gizmo this would a very 'painful' visit, even more so with Nym in the room as well.

 "Charge runesone?" Laura questioned, not understanding why it would be something that seemed to embarrass the older woman.

 Natasha leaned into Laura's ear and whispered. "You remember how we explained what a vibrator does?" When Laura nodded Natasha explained. "Well vibrators need batteries, I would imagine that a charge runestone is the magical version of batteries."

 "OH!" Laura exclaimed with a slight blush at the thought of a woman as old as Minerva using something like that.

 Hela, on the other hand was doing her best to keep her chuckles in as she looked around some of the wares in the front of the shop. If the magical parts of Midgard were always this amusing she might have to make a habit of visiting them daily.

 Gizmo smirked, "You must run the poor thing ragged if you need to come in weekly," Gizmo said, before writing up the purchase, "Enjoy your purchase!" Gizmo said as the song kept playing in the background while Minerva 'McG' McGonagall rushed from the shop with her purchase and a massive blush of embarrassment. Nym on the other hand, was laughing her ass off. "Anyway," Gizmo said, leading Nym over to the counter, "These are the newest thing I could get working, MMMP3s I call them," Gizmo showed off proudly.

 "Oh, those are those music players muggles use! You so have to add that to what we're buying!" Nym looked over and the three woman and smiled, "One for each of us!" Nym decided.

 Laura turned to Logan and asked, "Do older people really use stuff like this alot?"

 "Kid I swear you ask me something like that again and I'll start testing if I truly can't die!" Logan said as he tried to block out the thought of a an elderly woman pleasuring themselves. But, sadly, it just wasn't working.

 Natasha shook her head and, to spare Logan anymore unwanted mental images pushed Laura over to the clothing part of the shop. "Why don't we look at some fun little things we could wear for Harry? At least, in the bedroom," Natasha suggested, hearing Logan groan at the thought of Laura dressed in sexy underwear.

 "Good thinking Natty! We so have to get some underwear and nightgowns to surprise Harry with!" Nym said with a devilish smirk. "Would be a nice surprise for him to come home to the three of us waiting for him in bed after a long day at work," Nym giggled.

 Gizmo smirked, "Well, these aren't MP3s, no, these are Mini Magical Music Players 3's, the first two generations didn't live up to the task, poor buggers," she said, looking down sadly in shame as she jokingly payed homage to the first two generations of her device, "Had to rip out all the wiring and stuff and make custom rune stones, then had to figure out a way to chisel tiny runes on it that would allow it to do the same functions, I was a rune prodigy you remember Nym," she said with a wink, causing Nym to blush, after all, they had had quite a bit of fun with some of the rune schemes that Gizmo had invented with her devious and 'degenerate', curiosity. "These suckers draw in energy from the surrounding environment, both magical and electrical, and they can record songs and play them back, though, haven't figured out how to get them to repeat a particular song over and over if you like one song in particular though..." Gizmo finished sadly.

 Nym sighed, "Well, you'll get that figured out soon. After all, you got all this working right," She shrugged.

 "That's a little short. I could end up popping out of that one," Laura commented as Natasha held up a bra to her, trying to guess at Laura's size.

 Nym giggled, "That's part of the fun for Harry. One right move and the girls slip out to say 'hello!' to our hubby." Nym could only imagine Harry's reaction if that happened. Harry might very well faint from the surprise, and the blood rushing south. "Oh the joys of being Harry's first lovers, getting to see all those cute blushing moments, watching his jaw drop when you step out in a sexy little number, and of course, those adorable moments when he's trying to hide his 'wand' from us!"

 "The way you speak Nym, I dare say you planned to corrupt my brother," Hela mused.

 Nym smirked, "Well it's his fault for marrying three of the sexiest ladies to ever grace this world. Natty and I clearly know what we are doing, but Harry and Laura, oh they are ripe for teaching all the fun things too."

 Logan cast a glare at Nym but didn't say anything. Laura, while not quite a woman yet was also not a child, and it wouldn't do anyone any good to try to treat her like one. But that didn't mean he liked what Nym and Natasha seemed to be suggesting for Laura, or for Harry.

 Gizmo smirked, "Has Laura heard this song before?" she asked as she put on another song, stopping the previous one.

**~Song end Song start: Nelly Furtado - Maneater (US Version)~**

 Gizmo then turned as she saw Laura stop to listen to the song while also trying to pay attention to Natasha at the same time. Gizmo smirked, this was a great song, she may not be into guys, but, hey, a great song, was a great song.

 "I may have heard it while passing people on the street," Laura said in thought. It was hard to keep track of all the music she's heard when she really hasn't paid too much attention to music in the past. Her eyes widen as Natasha held up a pair of panties. "Why are there holes in that one?"

 "Let this day end soon. That's all I'm asking," Logan mumbled with a sigh as he heard Nym explain what the holes were for.

 Hela smiled at Logan, "The pains of being a father. While I currently have no children I am sure my father has seen more than his fair share of things like this. Luckily for him, I am self-taught in the ways of pleasure. No thanks to that grandfather of mine." Hela spat the last bit in anger before shaking it off. "You could always wait outside if this is proving too much for you?" She suggested.

 "I do that and who knows what she'll come out with," Logan mumbled. "Besides, I still don't trust all of you. Sure she can look after herself, but she's dealing with things that even I know nothing about, then again maybe I did know something about stuff like this once." he finished, not seeing the look of curiosity on Hela's face.

 "Out of curiosity, your name wouldn't be the Logan who is also, often times, known as the Wolverine, would you?" Hela asked curiously.

 "Yeah, what about it?" Logan asked, happy for the distraction from what Natasha and Nym were holding up to Laura to check for fit.

 "There is a hand maiden in my realm who often talked about her 'fuzzy ferocious lover', here on Midgard" Hela spoke with a smirk, "She said he seemed 'ageless' when she was with him, but that he lost his memory as the next time she met him, was after their child had been born and they were passing in the street, didn't even recognise her, it broke her heart," Hela finished looking at him with a curious look.

 Logan frowned at this, but did he really want to tell her that the two details about that hand maiden's husband matched him? Then again his search for his past hadn't gotten very far, even the Professor hadn't been able to tell him much, though that could've been by choice on his part. Giving a mental 'fuck it' Logan decided he had little to lose, "I lost my memories a long time ago, and from what I've been told no one has been able to figure out how old I really am. I could be over a hundred and I wouldn't know," He shrugged, his mind then turned over the bit about the child. Could he really have a family out there he doesn't know about?

 "There is a way to find out, you know?" Hela said with a genuine smile now, hoping to give him some rest from his demons.

 "How?" Logan was a little unsure about this, after all he's had enough people going through his head and messing with things in there. If she suggested something like that he would make it VERY clear he wasn't interested.

 Hela smirked, "The Goblins of Midgard have potions that can reveal a person's family ancestry and history, along with any marriages or children they might have," she replied, seeing his hopeful look, she added, "Just be respectful, they may be bankers, but they are warriors first and foremost, and despite the connotations of the name, Goblins of Midgard are quite honorable, just ornery, when you’re not a friend of theirs that is," she said, "Just some food for your thoughts and some hope in the darkness of uncertainty," she finished as she went off to see what her new sister in laws were up to.

 A potion that can reveal a person's ancestry along with current family? That would be very useful for finding some parts of his past, and now that he had the thought of a possible child of his being out there, well he would have to try to get the group back to that bank so he can ask about this. The sooner he has that, the better he can continue his search. Turning back to the women however Logan realized that it would be some time before he could pull them away from this shop.

 Gizmo, seeing the way Logan acted like a father to Laura decided to play a prank and also help influence the girl that was clearly confused about her own personality. "Hey, Laura," Gizmo began, "Have you ever heard of the band Three Days Grace?" she asked curiously.

 Laura shook her head, "No, are they good?" She asked carefully.

 "Are they good?" Gizmo repeated questioningly, and smirked, "Here, let me put on a song that I use to listen to all the time when I was at home with my parents trying to mold me into their 'perfect little girl'," she said as she put in an old, beat up cd into the music player that she had magical crafted to play cd's.

**~Song end, song Start: Three Days Grace - Just Like You~**

 Gizmo looked at Nym and started to see her smirking, having figured out what Gizmo was doing, Natasha rolling her eyes, and Hela smiling. "What do you think, it’s a song about people trying to mold others into their 'perfect image', and how those listening, should fight against that, after all, everyone is different, and they should embrace those differences!" Gizmo said, old memories clearly influencing her words.

 Laura couldn't help a small smile at how Gizmo described the song. 'Embrace those differences' the same could be said about mutants. Maybe she should get into music more. She'd get Nym to show her more music later.

 Logan felt a headache coming on. Partly due to the loudness of the music to his enhanced hearing and partly because he knew that Laura would soon be the typical rebel teen that countless other kids became at her age normally. He didn't know if that was in any way a good thing or not.

**~Song End~**

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 "I will meet with Narcissa after I have taken one of my wives to Saint Mungos to be healed of something that was done to her years ago," Harry told Griphook, "Would you be willing to set up a board room for me, and make sure they aren't allowed wands, I won't take any chances," Harry asked Griphook.

 Griphook gave a smile at that, "I will be sure they surrender their wands before entering the board room and that they understand that they will have to wait however long it takes for your business elsewhere to be concluded, without telling them just what you are doing that is." Griphook then turned and set to work both making sure the Malfoys were waiting, wandless in the board room for Harry as well as got back to work on Harry's accounts as well as the transfer to the American branch.

 "Thank you Griphook, now to find my wives and father in law," he said with a groan as he left the office.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Four hours later, Gringrotts, after the trip to Gringrotts~**

 Natasha sighed, the new muscles inside her nethers were itching like crazy, but she had been told to resist the urge to scratch or even to 'relieve' herself of the itch by using anything for at least twenty four hours, while magic potions had fixed the damage done to her by the Red Room, it would still take time to 'settle down', as such, she was also warned from having sexual intercourse for forty eight hours. Nym however, was taking the micky out of her by making all sorts of crass jokes, needless to say, they had stopped being funny after the first fifteen minutes. Laura on the other hand, was enjoying her new music device. Laura had also bought quite a bit from Gizmo's, and while embarrassed about it, she had bought a Personal Model alongside Nym and Natasha.

 Logan was off dealing with the Goblins, with help from Hela, something about finding out about his past.

 Harry, meanwhile, was dealing with Narcissa, Natasha, Nym, and Laura were behind him. "Miss Narcissa Black," Harry saw how Narcissa went to correct him before stopping herself, remembering that her marriage was no more and thus she was once more a Black, "Let me begin by saying, no, I will not restore your marriage, and that I believe my late godfather annulled it for your own good, something I agree with, even if you can't see why yourself." Harry could see the pure hatred coming off Draco but noticed he was biting his tongue. Something that Harry didn't know he could do. "Now that that's out of the way, I would like to hear WHY you think, after all that I've seen and heard your son do in the last five years I've known him, should I not have him removed from the Black family? I have seen him misuse his position at school, lie, steal, threaten, and he has even openly used the term Mudblood in front of a large number of people in public. Those are just the things I can recall off the top of my head as well as know about. So please, enlighten me, why he should stay?"

 Narcissa turned to look at Draco with an annoyed looked, she hadn't known about some of what Harry had just told her. "You stole?" She questioned him.

 Draco frowned and shook his head, Harry however stepped in. "I take it then that you don't remember our first flying class back in first year? You found Neville's Remembrall and flew off on your broom, claiming you were going to leave it some place for him to find, like the roof." Draco glared at Harry at that. "Oh, that," He almost spat but managed to resist the urge to.

 Narcissa sighed, clearly this was going to be harder then she had initially thought. "My son has spent most of his life around his father's friends and associates, I fear they had a bad influence upon him," She began.

 Harry nodded, "That is what happens when you let a child be around Death Eaters and Pureblood supremacist," He commented but signalled for her to continue.

 "If you were to give him a chance, I believe that, so long as he stays away from those that his father exposed him to he might change for the better," Narcissa suggested. "He is still young after all. Why, look at yourself. You have changed much since the end of last term from what I understand and have seen."

 "Yeah that's because his whole world was ripped away and shown to be nothing more then the manipulations of an old goat," Nym pointed out. "I hardly think your kid is going to go through that!" Nym snorted derisively.

 Natasha leaned into Harry, "While Nym does make a point perhaps there is a way to give him a shock to the system that could spark a change," She whispered, "If she asks what she must do to prove her son worthy, maybe they too should leave this country."

 "That sounds like a brilliant idea dear," Harry replied and smiled turning to Narcissa, "You want to prove that your son can change?" he said, the grin never leaving his face, "Then you can move to America with me, that way he will be FAR away from any of those Death Eating scum, and should I catch him contacting ANYONE with even the faintest HINT of connection to Death Eaters, I will personally kick his arse out of the family, am I clear?" Harry said, trying his best to act like a propper Lord Black, at least in his mind.

 "Move to America!? You're mad if you think I'll-" Draco started to shout before his mother cut in.

 "Understood, however I fear we have no homes in America we might stay in and we have so little time to gather our things from our current home before we move." Narcissa said, ignoring the look of shock and anger on Draco's face. "Might we ask for permission to remain in your home in America until we might find one for ourselves?"

 "You can't be serious!" Draco shouted.

 "That is enough Draco. I find myself in agreement with Lord Potter, and as head of the Black family his word is law. If he wishes for us to follow him to America then we shall," Narcissa scolded him.

 Harry sighed, "You may, however, there are secrets, FAMILY secrets, Miss Black," Harry stated meaningfully, Sirius had made sure that Harry understood, if a Lord Black issued something a family secret, and when someone BROKE that secret, they would be kicked out of the family, and 'punished severely'. Harry gave a meaningful look to Narcissa as he waited for her response, and, more importantly, Draco's reaction.

 There we so many things that Draco wanted to say to Harry right now. So many more he wanted to do to him. Draco was pretty sure his palms were bleeding now thanks to how tightly he was balling his fist in both an attempt not to say anything to hurt his mother's chances as well as readying them in case he decides to just punch the git in the face, consequences be damned!

 Narcissa set a hand on Draco's wrist and nodded to Harry. "We will be sure to keep anything we see or hear to ourselves. We shall not break it," Narcissa said with a meaningful glance to Draco.

 Draco shut his eyes and counted to ten. "I won't breathe a word," He grumbled through gritted teeth. He really did hate this, but what choice did he have if his mother was going along with it. Clearly there was no other way. Well, there was always the streets but there was no way he was going to willingly pick that, even if he does have to suck up to Potter, he'd tough this out, for his mother at least.

 "How long until you want us in America? I know Sirius gave us a week to gather our things but I would like to know what your time limit for our arrival in America will be," Narcissa wanted this information so that she could not only pack, but also transfer her account and file for citizenship with MACUSA.

 "Two weeks, tops," Harry replied, "Oh, and Draco, it's not your mother's place in the family that’s on the line, it’s yours!" Harry said as he then turned to his wives, "This meeting is over, let's go my dears," he said as they all got up and left.

 Draco waited until Harry and his wives were gone, the door shut before he stood up and threw his chair. "I can't believe we have to go along with that smug git's demands just because that bastard couldn't make me the head of the family!" He shouted before slamming his fist into the table.

 The sound of Narcissa's hand slamming down on the table made Draco jump, but the withering glare she sent him made him cower in fear. "That is enough Draco! You may not like this but this is how things are! You will not help yourself by complaining about nor by calling him names!" Narcissa shouted before she then stood up and straightened her dress. "We WILL be living under Lord Potter's roof, we WILL be respectful towards him and his family, and we WILL NOT cause any trouble, am I clear?!?" She growled.

 Draco gulped and nodded. He hadn't seen his mother this upset with him since he took his father's best broom for a joy ride back when he was seven years old.

 "Now then, we have to go pack up our home. I want YOU to help with this since I have to file for a transfer of our accounts as well as for citizenship with MACUSA." Narcissa then narrowed her eyes at him. "And if you do not help, anything of yours that isn't packed within a week gets left behind." She then headed for the door, a part of her wondering if she might get lucky enough to bump into that Burly man that she had seen at the will reading.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of nowhere in the English Countryside surrounded by forest trees and dark and shadowed paths~**

 The plan was set, the trap had been sprung, and now, a group of Death Eaters led by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange had been captured for foolishly expecting to be ambushing a group of brave English wizards, when, suddenly, they had found themselves under fire from stunners and other combat oriented spells. The result had been out of a total of nine death eaters including Bellatrix, four had died and met their end, unaware that they would end up in Hela's realm due to her connections to the Wizarding World through her father's ancient ties, and the rituals ancient wizards had performed that effected future generations. Of the group of nine, another three had been injured, and the last two had been stunned before they could teleport out. Bellatrix herself had been hit by an Incarcerous from behind while dueling one of the Aurors. As she watched the Aurors walk up, she screeched in anger as she was unable to resist the bindings on her. "You're lucky that the Minister wants you brought in ALIVE, bitch," one of the female aurors said angrily.

 'Fuck,' Bellatrix thought, 'I can't believe I've been captured, Amelia Bones is smarter the Pius told us,' were Bellatrix's thoughts as she was hit by an over powered stunner that would give her a killer headache when she woke up.

 The Aurors grinned, "Not sure why Minister Bones wants her alive, but, orders are orders," the female Auror who had spoken before said to the others.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**AN: And thats a wrap folks, you should know us by now, evil cliffy and all that! lol Now before I give the 'mic' to Oracle, I just want to say, this is an M rated story, as mentioned above, we decided to get this chapter out as we never knew when the landlord of Oracle's place was going to give notice exactly, so, we decided, why not use that time to plan and come up with, and make this chapter, so, we hope you enjoyed, and now, your favorite fortune teller!**

**Oracle: Fortune teller? Last I checked I had yet to be right lol. But yeah, we uppered the mature-ness of this chapter, partly to show those of you who are asking about Lemons/sex/Intense Romance that we are going to head towards it. But like we said repeatedly back when everyone was asking about it, it will take time so that Harry isn't just some dick fucking a bunch of hoes. While there might, MIGHT be some moments much later on in the story when they have sex just cause they can, we are planning to have some actual LOVE making, which can only happen once Harry and the girls are close enough to be at that point. Marriage isn't just about fucking after all. Also, Natasha can now get pregnant! YAY!!! But that doesn't mean she's going to rush to do that. After all, although she doesn't know how soon the Avengers will be needed, she's also going to take the time to truly build her bond with the family. So much else happened in this story. Dumbles has been arrested by the Goblins, Draco and his mother are moving to America with Harry, Narcissa has it bad for Logan (she needs it bad lol), Hermione and her family are also moving to America, and Bellatrix has been caught thanks to Harry's suggestion about using the tabbo curse against Voldy (for real though why did no one think about this in canon? It's so simple yet it exploits a weakness the idiot gave himself/the Death Eaters!). So much done in one chapter. And there's still so much more to come lol. We hope all you lovely readers enjoyed this chapter, be sure to leave your thoughts regarding what you've read in the reviews/comments, don't be afraid to ask questions, and we will see all of you next time!**

**Oh, and if I, Ogremen, missed any of the little buggers known as gramatical errors and misspelt words, then sorry, my one shoulder was killing me during most of it** [ **=w** ](http://piratepad.net/ep/search?query=w) **=**

**AND NOW, FOR REVIEW RESPONSES, YAY! lol**

**First those on FF**

**First up: Greer123, the press confeence served multiple purposes, as a result, it needed to happen, not just for the fact that the people of magical Britian need to be made aware, their scapegoat hero is not going to be there anymore for them.**

**To Hipnyah, from Ogremen: I think I know the story your talking about, then again, I might not, but, just to be clear, is it a Harry Potter and Star Wars cross over called: I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For; by kathryn518? If so, then I agree, it is a great story, lol, full of laughs and innuendo, lol**

**To TimothyB, most takes of the challenge this story is based on are all about the sex and less about the story, its like the story is an excuse for the romance, we wanted to flip that expection on its head, and make it more about the story! Right Oracle?**

**Oracle: It a shame that so many people take up an idea like this purly for the sex. Our take however is going to focus on bonds, family bonds, relationship bonds, friendship bonds. We want this to actually be a story, not some smut you read for a quicky. To those of you that got what I meant by quicky, I'm not sure that's something to be proud of lol jk.**

**To frankieu, sadly, we left out the press confernce for a reason, it allows for flashbacks that give greater insight into it for the story at crucial points. Oracle: Also the press conference would take so long if we did it all in one go. Harry would be going over the events of his life from as far back as he remembers and has been told of right up to where he is now, with some details left out so no one knows about Sirius being alive still that is.**

**To peroli.ryu, you have to wait to see if your right, but, we will say NOTHING about wheher you are or not :P Molly will be a very SMALL part of the plot if we can agree on her role in the future, lol As for Narcissa, I BELIEVE our reasoning for it was that, she deserves some more light in her life after dealing with a 'woman controlling arsehole' like Lucius who probably doesn't even give her the attention she deserves. Oracle: And let's face it most women when they see Logan walk into a room want him to tap his ass lol. But for real, imagine what he could do to straighten out a certain someone with a stick up his ass.**

**To DeathCrawler, whenever isn't someone involved with Dumbledore and Howarts not a problem for Harry? lol XD**

**To kossboss, your review made us proud, after all, we are trying to distance ourselves from other people who have taken on the challenge in the past, at leaast in respects to the sex/lemons/intense romance.**

**To CyrusDiamon, your review made us smile, and happy, thank you for reviewing :)**

**To Nysk, Harry doesn't want anything to do with Molly, but, he may not get a choice, as is often the case, lol We will have to see what happens right? Also, as stated above, we ain't revealing who was in the previous chapter that got released :P As for Dumbledore, he lost most of his power, as such, he will now be a minor nuisance at best.**

**To Tzapporah, we will neither confirm, nor deny the identity of the man, all we will say is he is crazy evil, lol Draco will be getting an attitude adjustment, after all, Draco's view of the world is one that is dying, lol As for Molly, well, you have heard of the expression, "Anything for my Little Princess!" right? That is more or less how she viewed Ginny. Oracle: Now in regards to Molly's level of skill with that potion, Molly knows how to brew it from personal use. Yes, she loved Arthur so much that she pretty much drugged him for a while. Then she lowered the dose over the years after marriage and by the end of it he actually believed he had loved her the whole time It's sad but that's what happened, least he's free now. We may cover this is a future chapter if need arises.**

**To SSSra, yeah, well, you got your wish since we had time :P**

**To CKY.fanboy, we are trying to confuse our fans and keep them guessing as to the identity of the man, after all, its no fun when you have all the answers, is it? :(**

**To Althalus57, we won't confirm or deny the idenity of the man who was freed last chapter! lol As for Logan's relation to Hermionie, well, your KINDA right, lol, though, you might be missing a 'Great' or two me thinks, lol Molly was way to obvious about getting attention when it came to her first meeting with Harry in canon, hence why, I, Ogremen, always saw through her and felt something was 'off' about her and her fixation on treating Harry like her child. Only Sirius could get away with jokes in a will, lol and one last laugh! lol Oracle: While there may be some truth to Ogremen's thoughts on Molly, I myself see her as caring but not all that bright on many fronts. After all a MOTHER like her, who clearly worries enough about her kids to practicly know when something wrong is happening involving them should have see the signs of what Harry was going through during the whole time she'd known Harry. Hell, how many times did he stay with them and she didn't see how skinny he was an go 'that's not healthy for a boy'? She's someone who wants the best for her family, and for those close but isn't smart enough to know how to get it or even to see when she's being used. But that's my thoughts. Everyone's free to think what they want on her.**

**To Uber Ghidorah, they will, just give it time, lol**

**To XtremeJump, I sorry if this comes off as rude, but, me and Oracle, we will NEVER, EVER, EVER have Sif be in romantic relationship with anyone! Sif of Asgard HATES Midgard, she loves Thor, and as far as we're concerned, she needs some serious wake up calls, UNFORTUNITLY, Odin won't allow for something like that to happen to one of his greatest warriors unless she committed a heinous crime against Asgard itself, which she is going to do in Loki's Family, but in this story, we have to think of another way to get rid of her, after all, you really want someone who looks down on heroes of Midgard, to marry Thor, who is a champion for Midgard's protection on Asgard. Oracle: And since there are a lot of people who complain about the bashing of certain characters, as well as the fact that we do bash Sif ALOT (note that is me admitting we over do it) we will try to get her out of the way fast and, like we plan with Dumbles have Sif only be a pest that pops up to annoy for a bit before disappearing for a long time. We do not feel that Sif is a good character, in the moives and games we've seen her in she appears to think to highly of herself and is quick to blame people. One example I shall give (I'll try not to rant) is in Thor, after Loki admits that he loves Thor like everyone else but that Thor's actions were wrong and then he leaves Sif respones to that by saying 'Loki may talk about love but he's always been jealous of Thor' Loki had in that scene admitted to having tried to protect THEM by sending a guard to alert Odin to what they were doing, and yet he was being blamed by her for the actions Thor took that got him banished. That is my example. Read into it what you will.**

**And now, for those on AO3:**

**To: demonkingzaine, Alright, alright. Clearly you have more knowledge then we do. But let's remember that this does take place in an AU universe and thus not everything is as it normally is. Yes this doesn't excuse some things, but please cut us a little slack here. We are pulling from many different pools of information regarding each character as well as changing certain things to fit with what we have planned. This is a tricky slope we've put ourselves on and thus you can't expect 'perfection' nor for some things to match canon. Now we've not really said much on what Laura's back story is in this, if it's canon or not. At best we've hinted at some of the things in her past while not confriming or denying anything. So until we get around to Harry hearing Laura's past please do not assume anything regarding the characters. There are some days when we hear people bring up something like this and we just have to step back and go 'nope, cannot write today cause of this'. We don't want to delay chapters any longer then we can help it. While yes, we ask for thoughts and feelings, we get fusrated when things that are canon get thrown at us regarding a story that is anything but canon.**

**Thank you though for your recommendation. We may look into it when we have time.**

**To AriadneVenegas, Looks like you got your wish with Hermione. Her parents are in agreement with her, after all that school has put their only daughter's life on the line WAY too much. Harry will get to know his girls better, and they will get to know, not only him but also each other. After all they've already started to bond over 'toys' and other fun things. That has to be a good start lol. While the Xmen are different in the comics I, Oracle, have more experience with the movies/cartoons/games then the comics. In fact I think the only comic that was Xmen that I've really read was a Wolverine one where the team just made a cameo in a van. So I wouldn't really know. But everyone's thoughts/feelings regarding characters is different, so it's hard to say what character's personality is the 'true one' as everyone has their own thoughts on the matter. But as they say, to each their own.**


	8. Leaving the UK and Messing with Harry

**AN: First off, I, Ogremen, would like to thank all of the loyal fans that read this story and the other that me and Oracle work on together, to be honest, I am a shy guy about my work, even more so then Oracle is, and I have to be kept in check from lashing out at those who...how you say, 'hate' on our story for doing something or other that differentiates from what they consider 'right'. Take Sif for example, yes she is pretty, yes she is smart, in a way, but she is also a bigot, a racist, a supremacist in regards to Asgard first, and a really nasty character when you get past the pretty wrapping of heroship. Anyway, that is neither here nor there, we want to thank you for being so loyal and loving this great story, as such, we hope you enjoy the lemon/intense romance scene we have in this chapter, if you do not want to read it, there is an option to skip that scene as, in terms of plot, it’s not TOO key to the story's plot, lol Anyway, like in LF, Sif is going to get some bashing, after all, like in LF, HARRY IS RELATED to Loki in this story, and as everyone with enough brain cells knows, Sif hates ANYTHING that is related to Loki, in ANY WAY, as such, I just wanted to let you guys know this so you don't go, ‘why you hating on Sif, she's not a bad guy’, well, let’s analyse that statement, shall we? She hates all things Loki and Loki related, and Harry is Loki's son in this story, that means that like many others, when its publically realised that Loki does some bad stuff, Harry will be judged for his father before some people get to know him, like Sif who will label him as evil for 'the sins of the father'.**

**Of course, Sif will only really start to hate Harry’s guts once she finds out who his father is, after all, the only ones that know there is a Lokison on Midgard, is Odin, and Loki, and the latter hasn't been able to find Harry for years till Hela told him she found Harry.**

**Anyway, now for a word from Oracle guys, and sorry for my rant :(**

**Oracle: As Ogremen said we have given you all a sex scene in this chapter, though it's kind of on the rough side in terms of writing, seeing as it was a first attempt by us. We will get better in time, so just be patient, and give us some advice if you can please. On the matter of Sif bashing, well I can't say how she is in the comics but in the game, movies, and even her rare TV appearances show that she looks down on Humans/Mortals from Midgard. If any of you have seen the episode of Agents of Shield where she comes to Midgard and works with Coulson's team you will know that she doesn't think highly of them, easily brushing off how they do things in favor of her own way, even when proven that their way is better. I am sorry to all who like her character, but while you may see a good female character we cannot get past her faults and how easily she looks down on others. Her character would need a major gutting and rewrite in order for us not to do this. HOWEVER, while we will bash her from time to time Harry will be living on Earth/Midgard, meaning that her interactions with him will be limited to whenever she happens to be on Midgard or when Harry goes to Asgard, and since Asgard in a sense will seem like many of the things Harry dislikes, those trips will be rare. So yes there will be bashing, no it won't be an every chapter or every other chapter thing. So take some comfort in that.**

**Oh and remember, sometimes** **_ IMPORTANT _ ** **information is revealed in review responses! Though it is optional to read them.**

**Anyway, without further ado, on with the adventure! lol**

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Last Time on How Could One Will Cause So Much Chaos?** ~

_Natasha leaned into Harry, "While Nym does make a point perhaps there is a way to give him a shock to the system that could spark a change," She whispered, "If she asks what she must do to prove her son worthy, maybe they too should leave this country."_

_"That sounds like a brilliant idea dear," Harry replied and smiled turning to Narcissa, "You want to prove that your son can change?" he said, the grin never leaving his face, "Then you can move to America with me, that way he will be FAR away from any of those Death Eating scum, and should I catch him contacting ANYONE with even the faintest HINT of connection to Death Eaters, I will personally kick his arse out of the family, am I clear?" Harry said, trying his best to act like a propper Lord Black, at least in his mind._

_"Move to America!? You're mad if you think I'll-" Draco started to shout before his mother cut in._

_"Understood, however I fear we have no homes in America we might stay in and we have so little time to gather our things from our current home before we move." Narcissa said, ignoring the look of shock and anger on Draco's face. "Might we ask for permission to remain in your home in America until we might find one for ourselves?"_

_"You can't be serious!" Draco shouted._

_"That is enough Draco. I find myself in agreement with Lord Potter, and as head of the Black family his word is law. If he wishes for us to follow him to America then we shall," Narcissa scolded him._

_Harry sighed, "You may, however, there are secrets, FAMILY secrets, Miss Black," Harry stated meaningfully, Sirius had made sure that Harry understood, if a Lord Black issued something a family secret, and when someone BROKE that secret, they would be kicked out of the family, and 'punished severely'. Harry gave a meaningful look to Narcissa as he waited for her response, and, more importantly, Draco's reaction._

_There we so many things that Draco wanted to say to Harry right now. So many more he wanted to do to him. Draco was pretty sure his palms were bleeding now thanks to how tightly he was balling his fist in both an attempt not to say anything to hurt his mother's chances as well as readying them in case he decides to just punch the git in the face, consequences be damned!_

_Narcissa set a hand on Draco's wrist and nodded to Harry. "We will be sure to keep anything we see or hear to ourselves. We shall not break it," Narcissa said with a meaningful glance to Draco._

_Draco shut his eyes and counted to ten. "I won't breathe a word," He grumbled through gritted teeth. He really did hate this, but what choice did he have if his mother was going along with it. Clearly there was no other way. Well, there was always the streets but there was no way he was going to willingly pick that, even if he does have to suck up to Potter, he'd tough this out, for his mother at least._

_"How long until you want us in America? I know Sirius gave us a week to gather our things but I would like to know what your time limit for our arrival in America will be," Narcissa wanted this information so that she could not only pack, but also transfer her account and file for citizenship with MACUSA._

_"Two weeks, tops," Harry replied, "Oh, and Draco, it's not your mother's place in the family that’s on the line, it’s yours!" Harry said as he then turned to his wives, "This meeting is over, let's go my dears," he said as they all got up and left._

_Draco waited until Harry and his wives were gone, the door shut before he stood up and threw his chair. "I can't believe we have to go along with that smug git's demands just because that bastard couldn't make me the head of the family!" He shouted before slamming his fist into the table._

_The sound of Narcissa's hand slamming down on the table made Draco jump, but the withering glare she sent him made him cower in fear. "That is enough Draco! You may not like this but this is how things are! You will not help yourself by complaining about nor by calling him names!" Narcissa shouted before she then stood up and straightened her dress. "We WILL be living under Lord Potter's roof, we WILL be respectful towards him and his family, and we WILL NOT cause any trouble, am I clear?!?" She growled._

_Draco gulped and nodded. He hadn't seen his mother this upset with him since he took his father's best broom for a joy ride back when he was seven years old._

_"Now then, we have to go pack up our home. I want YOU to help with this since I have to file for a transfer of our accounts as well as for citizenship with MACUSA." Narcissa then narrowed her eyes at him. "And if you do not help, anything of yours that isn't packed within a week gets left behind." She then headed for the door, a part of her wondering if she might get lucky enough to bump into that Burly man that she had seen at the will reading._

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**_~Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of nowhere in the English Countryside surrounded by forest trees and dark and shadowed paths~_ **

_The plan was set, the trap had been sprung, and now, a group of Death Eaters led by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange had been captured for foolishly expecting to be ambushing a group of brave English wizards, when, suddenly, they had found themselves under fire from stunners and other combat oriented spells. The result had been out of a total of nine death eaters including Bellatrix, four had died and met their end, unaware that they would end up in Hela's realm due to her connections to the Wizarding World through her father's ancient ties, and the rituals ancient wizards had performed that effected future generations. Of the group of nine, another three had been injured, and the last two had been stunned before they could teleport out. Bellatrix herself had been hit by an Incarcerous from behind while dueling one of the Aurors. As she watched the Aurors walk up, she screeched in anger as she was unable to resist the bindings on her. "You're lucky that the Minister wants you brought in ALIVE, bitch," one of the female aurors said angrily._

_'Fuck,' Bellatrix thought, 'I can't believe I've been captured, Amelia Bones is smarter the Pius told us,' were Bellatrix's thoughts as she was hit by an over powered stunner that would give her a killer headache when she woke up._

_The Aurors grinned, "Not sure why Minister Bones wants her alive, but, orders are orders," the female Auror who had spoken before said to the others._

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~And Now~**

 Bellatrix sat in a holding cell within the Ministry, contemplating how this happened, as she did, another side of her, one that had been long suppressed, began to resurface.

 " _ Locked up, but not dead. There's still a chance for me to be free. A chance to fix everything that you did. You should give up now and save everyone the trouble. _ "

 "I will not let you throw away everything our family holds dear!" Bellatrix retorted to Bella, the person she was before her parents had taken her aside and turned her into the cold, heartless bitch she became through bewitchments, spells, and potions, along with a necklace that was, slowly, losing its magic, allowing the TRUE Bella to wake up.

 " _ Holds dear!? There is nothing dear about what you've done. About what they tried to make me into. Nothing but closed mindedness born from foolish wishes. They could no more prevent the changes then they could control the sun. _ " The true Bella chuckled. " _ But soon it won't matter. Either you'll be locked back up and once more be away from anyone you could hurt, or someone will see through what was done to me and set me free from you. Either way, your time is almost over, so just give up. _ "

 Bella's words were ringing true, the longer that Bellatrix tried to resist Bella, the more power that the necklace used up. "I will never let you take control wretch!" Bellatrix replied, "No, you're a disgrace to the family, I am happy to exist in your place!"

 " _ But you can't keep this up much longer. I can feel your hold fading with every passing day. All it will take is one moment, that minute of freedom for me to rip that accursed necklace off and throw it away. Without that, you won't be able to take back control. Its just a matter of time. _ " Bella hoped and prayed every day that that day would come soon, and now there was a chance that someone would notice something off. That someone might look just that little bit closer at her and find what had been done. So long as she pushed against that dark version of her that her parents created she would force most of the necklace's power to be used up, make that day come even quicker. It was just a matter of time.

 "And what would you do if you were free, huh? Everyone knows we're Voldemort’s right hand, like anyone would trust you. Face it, you, need, ME!" Bellatrix screamed, causing one of the guards outside her cell to finally tell her to shut the fuck up.

 " _ Need you? No, no, you are mistaken there. Just as you are in your belief that no one will trust me. After all, the necklace will still hold some power and thus can be tested. With that and my testimony under veritaserum will hold up. Everyone will know I was a victim of my parents, that I was not a WILLING servant of his! And the best part is, _ " Bella chuckled and smirked. " _ I remember all the faces and names of those that have recently joined his ranks. ALL of them. If they haven't been killed or captured by the time I am free of you they will soon be! _ "

 Bellatrix screamed in outrage, causing one of guards to finally come in, and walk up to Bellatrix, unfortunately for the evil one, the auror grabbed the necklace by mistake and pulled it, unintentionally putting strain on the clasping charm and causing it to finally break. The necklace slid off, and a 'change' occurred in Bellatrix as the evil was wiped away.

 Bella gasped and panted as she suddenly found herself in control of her body, after so many years forced to be just a passenger in her own mind. Darting her eyes up to the necklace that was dangling in the guard's hand she backed away from it before looking to the guard. "Get Amelia Bones quickly. I have many names of new Death Eaters and where they are hiding for her!" Bella then let out a sigh of relief, a joyful smile appearing on her face. "There is so much I need to tell her, best to start with who has joined HIS side," When she saw the guard hadn't moved from his spot, but was instead staring at her with a look of mistrust she huffed. "Are you really going to just stand there like some daffed buffoon and not even so much as tell your boss that I am offering information to her?! You bloody dimwit, get your arse moving already!" She growled, seeing the guard jump and rush out of the cell. Bella then giggled a little. "And Sirius always called me a sweet girl. Bet he'd piss himself if I did that to him."

 ~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

 ~20 minutes later in the cell with Amelia~

 Amelia had listened as Bellatrix, or Bella as she insisted on being called, told her everything that she could remember. Every name she remembered hearing amongst the Death Eaters, every location they would meet, even some of the recent plans that she knew of, which included a plan to assassinate Amelia herself, something that had shocked Amelia. Amelia listened to all of this carefully and had someone write down everything so that she could check it all over once they got veritaserum into Bella. Once Bella ran out of things to tell Amelia about Voldemort and his followers, without saying HIS name that is, she asked the important question. "What brought on this sudden change? The guard claims you were screaming like a mad woman a moment before he entered, then suddenly you demanded to speak with me to tell me all of this. So, why the change?"

 "The necklace," Bella stated, "It was enchanted by my family to keep my real self suppressed so that they could mold my body to what they wanted," Bella replied, "When your auror grabbed it, he broke the charm holding it on which had been weakened by me fighting against the version of me created by the enchantments," Bella finished.

 Amelia signalled for the necklace to be taken and examined. If 'Bella' was telling the truth about the necklace being enchanted then it would mean that she may have been manipulated before Voldemort's first uprising. This would, in a way, clear Bella of any charges as well as finally answer Sirius's question of what had turned his cousin 'bad'. "We'll look into this further before anything is decided," Amelia told her, "However you will have to stay in this cell until we can finish investigating this, and there will be more questions once we check the information you have given us," Amelia sighed, so Bella might be a victim of 'pure blood fanatics' that happened to be her parents. And what's more, this information might not have come to light had it not been for Harry's suggestion on how to catch Death Eaters. "That boy has really stirred the cauldron up with his actions. I only pray the results are for the better in the end," Amelia muttered then turned to leave.

 "Wait, whose idea was it to turn the taboo curse into a trap?" Bella asked curiously. It was a clever idea, turning the taboo curse into a trap by saying the taboo word and then confining those who show up in response to it.

 Amelia turned back to Bella as she stood in the doorway of the cell. "Since you clearly have little wish to go back to HIM, I guess I can tell you. It was Lord Harry Potter's idea. He seems to have gained the knack for seeing some of the things the rest of us over looked," Amelia said in amusement, remembering the stunned looks on the faces of those stuck up older aurors who had laughed at the plan and told her it was impossible to use a taboo curse as a trap for the enemy, how they had called Harry a foolish boy who really did need someone else doing the thinking for him. Those old fools quickly shut up once they saw the number of captured and killed Death Eaters her team brought in, even more so when they saw Bellatrix herself being taken to a cell.

 "Tell him my thanks then," Bella said with a smile. She was so grateful to be free, after so long being confined to her own mind.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~In New York with Norman Osborn~**

 Norman wasn't happy. So far as he could tell, this Harrison Daniel Radcliffe fucker who had swindled his shareholders out of their shares didn't exist, he just literally appeared one day, legitimately. He had called in a lot of favors, but had yet to tie the fucker down. What made things worse is that already the shares had changes hands from Harrison, to some stranger known as Harry Potter, he had had to call in a LOT of favors to find out that little detail, and then been fined heavily for it too. Turning to Black Cat, he said, "Harrison Radcliffe I may not know much about, but this Harry Potter I have more on," he began, "It would appear that Harry Potter is on vacation in his homeland, when he returns, I want you to break into his hotel room and threaten him to return the shares, if you can't find them in his belongings of course," Norman finished.

 Black Cat looked over the information that Norman had shared with her about Harry Potter. Unlike him she wondered if maybe Harrison Radcliffe and Harry Potter might be one in the same. If so, she would have to get the name of the people who provided his flawless identification and back story. It was air tight and not even she had been able to find anything out of place with it, apart from the sudden appearance of it all that is. She knew people who would pay big time for that kind of forgery. Now first she had to find the guy. The information Norman had on Harrison suggested to her that if she was right about Harry being the same person, it would mean the kid had quiet the fortune at his disposal, meaning it was unlikely the guy would just get a hotel room some place in the city. "You do know it will take time to track him down. After all I don't know how long he's going to remain in his home country and I will have to stake the place out before I move in." When she saw the annoyed look on his face she chuckled. "Just don't expect me to show up soon with the shares," She told him before leaving. She would put feelers out to alert her to when he returns to the States, more importantly when he arrives in New York and where he goes. But until then, she would have to find other things to keep her from boredom. Nothing was worse than a cat that is bored after all.

 Norman nodded, "Whatever you need will be seen to, now get out of my office, I can't be seen associating with people like you openly!" he ordered. He really needed those shares back, without them, he couldn't make any new investments in his company as he needed the majority shareholders permission to accept contracts.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~A few days later, right after Bellatrix's trial~**

 Bellatrix had been found innocent, it had been narrow, but the evidence of her innocence had been damning, the necklace in particular had been particularly dark. It had been discovered the necklace that Bellatrix had been forced to wear for close to a decade and a half, had an enchantment that created a fake personality that could be molded to fit the desires of the one giving the necklace to the wearer, needless to say, after the trial, Amelia had the thing destroyed.

 Harry, who as the head of the Black family had been informed by Amelia about what happened with Bellatrix, and while Harry was still angry with the things that Bellatrix had done, he understood not having a choice. While, as far as he knew, Dumbledore had never controlled Harry's body, Harry did know what it was like to have someone else trying to mold you into what they wanted you to be. He felt bad for Bellatrix and a little glad that she was now free to be her true self again. He sent off a message to Sirius in secret to let him know what had happened, knowing that his godfather would be happy to know that he was right about what really happened to Bellatrix all those years ago.

 Amelia had, with great pleasure, left Bella in Harry's care, as the new Lord Black, she was, technically, his responsibility, especially since with Harry's help, and a quick trip to Gringotts, the Lestrange vault had been cleared of everything and placed in Bella's personal vault, then had her marriage dissolved. After all, Bella had never loved Rodolphus Lestrange, and thus was happy to have her marriage to him annulled, she was even happier still that she had not borne the bastard any children either. 

 To protect Bella from her now ex-husband, as well as to reunite her with Sirius, Harry made arrangements for her to come to America with him. He wasn't going to leave her behind for someone else to turn back into a puppet. Looking over the number of people he was taking in Harry couldn't help but shake his head a little at himself. Hermione and her family, Narcissa Black and her son, and now here he was taking Bella under his wing. Natasha had been right the other day when she told him that he had the start of a hero complex going. He was trying to save and protect each of them in a different way. And that got him thinking about what he could do with his new company, with Oscorp industries, or at least part of it. Thanks to Laura and Logan, once Harry could get them to open up more about the subject that is, Harry learned about the so called 'Mutant problem', Hermione had been able to tell him more about the human side of things that she'd learned after her parents had agreed to move the family with Harry. So many Mutants ran away from home out of fear, while others often get kicked out by their own families, in the harshest of ways sometimes.

 Harry couldn’t help but see the Dursleys in those families. Now Laura had told Harry there were places that Mutants can go to get help and find a place to stay, a place to belong, but not all of them were good or had the best interest of those mutants at heart. The only one that Harry heard about that he liked in any way, was this school for gifted youngsters that Logan often stayed at, but Harry noticed a small flaw with it. That flaw was that, even though that school teaches mutants how to live in peace with most humans, the one thing they don't do is have any humans living with the students. Harry asked Logan if he would let Professor X know he was interested in talking to him, maybe Harry could help get those students more comfortable around humans while also offering to help those that, for reasons currently unknown to Harry refuse to go to the school. But that would be for after he gets settled down in New York.

 "Harry you're thinking too loudly, I can hear the ‘gears’ grinding and smell smoke from over here," Nym called when she noticed the all too serious look on Harry's face. Harry just laughed at that.

 "I was just thinking of everything I have to do, and what I should rename the company to, you know, to distance itself from the founder," Harry said.

 "Well the guy is a bag of dicks from I've heard. After all your Accountant and Natty had nothing good to say about him. Kick his arse to the streets and gut everything he's had his grubby mitts on," Nym shrugged, "And knowing you and your current theme, I bet you'll make the company into something to save people. We should so get you a cape," Nym commented as she played with a little black spiked collar with the ability to attach a leash she had picked up from Gizmo, it was supposed to use little magical pulses to stimulate the wearer when wearing it. She was interested in getting Harry to try it, maybe she'd up the strength of those pulses until Harry wouldn't be able to stand it anymore and beg her to help him with his 'problem'. Too bad for her Natasha walked by and stole the thing from her, a knowing look in her eyes. "Party pooper," Nym pouted.

 Natasha dangled the collar before Nym's face, moving it out of her reach whenever Nym tried to grab it. After a couple minutes of this Natasha leaned in and whispered, "It's a little soon to be getting Harry to use toys like this, even if it is on himself. However," Natasha smirked when Nym pouted more. "If you are good maybe I'll put it on you and see about arranging some 'fun time' with Harry later."

 "Really?" Nym asked in genuine curiosity. She would love to get her hands on Harry in bed again, well, that's if she even got him in bed the first time, which she is pretty sure she did.

 "While I still have things I need to straighten out before I can even think about getting pregnant, that doesn't mean I'm against the idea of..." Natasha looked towards Harry, noticing he was deep in thought. "Schooling...Harry in certain ways," She finished.

 Harry heard something about school and looked over at Natasha. "What was that?"

 "Nothing dear, just girl talk, go back to your thoughts," Natasha wasn't about to outright tell Harry that they were talking about how to get him in bed with them, at least not yet anyway. It was still far too cute getting Harry to blush when one of them showed just a little too much skin. And boy had Natasha and Nym been messing with Harry on that front. Natasha's lost count of the number of times Nym changed into something a little more revealing just to see how Harry reacted. That little strapless, short, sheer night gown with the thong number Nym had shown up to bed in last night, Natasha had been sure Harry was going to pass out from how red faced he was, even more so when Nym had grabbed him and made him lay his head against her breasts. Harry hadn't been able to get out of that one and the resulting morning had been very amusing. Harry had acted like a cat that had just been sprayed with water when he woke up and saw where he was, darting into the bathroom the moment he was free of Nym's arms.

 Unlike Nym, Natasha had only brought out her low cut tops and leaned over in front of Harry. Nothing to fancy but it did wonders at showing how adorably innocent Harry was for a 16 year old guy. She particularly loved it when she had tried on a sexy school teacher outfit she had gotten at Gizmo's for Harry after they met back up, he had actually passed out from that one.

 Laura, who Nym had been working with but still struggled with anything sexual had taken to hugging Harry from behind a lot, pressing her body as close to his as she could without hurting him and nuzzling his neck. Natasha swore she saw Laura nibble Harry's ear a few times. It had also been cute to see Harry's reaction to the innocent schoolgirl costume that Nym had talked Laura into getting at Gizmo's shop.

 Harry had shown a skill for coming up with reason to disappear at random after the three of them 'toyed' with him. Like for example, they had been in a meeting with Griphook and each had been taking turns winding him up. A hand brushing close to his crotch 'by accident', the press of a breasts as they lean across him to talk to each other, a slip of the tongue when they felt that saying a random genital could be brushed off. Harry had suddenly brought up needing to get feed for Hedwig before rushing out the door. Sure enough, about 20 minutes later the three wives had found him buying said food, a heavy blush on his face when he realized they were there. Nym and Natasha had waved at him with knowing smiles, since they knew what Harry had actually been doing after he bolted on them.

 Suddenly Nym noticed the file, a large one, sitting next to Harry, while Laura noticed a file sitting next to Logan.

 "What's that for?" Laura questioned as she walked over to Logan, drawing the attention of all but Harry, who was still in his own thoughts. "Isn't that a Gringotts file? Why do you have it?" She asked once she saw the mark on the file's cover.

 "I-I had the Goblins do a linage test," he said shocked, "I haven't even looked at it due to the shock of having a family other then you," Logan replied.

 Laura was surprised to hear this. While she had wondered if he'd had a family at some point in his long life, Laura hadn't expected him to actually find them. "Well why haven't you looked? I mean, haven't you been looking for something like it in the past?" She asked him, wondering just how many people were listed in the file, how big Logan's family might be, as well if any of them were still alive.

 "There's no telling what could be in there, it’s kinda overwhelming, you know, a massive weight could be taken off, or put on," Logan replied, "I’m just not sure if I am ready now that I have the information within my grasp, you know?" he finished.

 Laura wasn't sure what to say to this, however Nym spoke up. "You do know that the Goblins are duty bound to alert any members of your family that are of the magical kind to your existence," She informed him, "Which means that even if you don't look at who's in there, they will know about you and most likely want to meet you, for one reason or another. Family and blood are important to most magical families after all," Nym pointed out with a shrug.

 Logan sighed and, with a dramatic flair, opened the file, only to let a resounding 'huh', of surprized shock, causing Harry to look up in question.

 "What is it? What did you find?" Laura questioned as she read over his shoulder.

 Across the room Nym had her eyes on Logan and half her mind on the file that Harry had, while Natasha was paying close attention to Logan, making note of anything he might say and how it could affect the family, after all Logan is part of the family regardless of if he wants to be or not.

 "According to this, I was married to one Alicia Hewet, who, after I married her, gave birth to a girl, who would go on to marry a Daniel Granger, who together would go onto to be parents to a Jean Granger who married Algar Pal, who, apparently, took her last name, I can only assume cause of the puns about his last name, the two then went on to parent one Hermione Jean Granger."

 "Hermione Granger!?" Harry repeated in shock. "But, she's my best friend, the one coming to America with us. You're telling me you're Hermione's great grandfather!?" Just when Harry thought the shocking discoveries were over.

 "How do you think I feel knowing you know two different generations of my family now?" Logan shot back with a growl.

 "Know!? I'm Hermione's uncle thanks to you!" Harry shouted just as the thought came to him. Because Logan was the father of Hermione's grandmother and Laura was technically Logan's daughter and that made Harry an uncle to Hermione's mother and thus great uncle to Hermione. And throughout nearly the entire time Hermione had known Harry she'd thought of him as a brother.

 Nym couldn't help but laugh, "I'm loving this family! Never a dull moment!" She grinned.

 Natasha shook her head, wondering if ANYTHING about her husband would ever be normal. "Why does there seem to be so much chaos around you?" Natasha questioned.

 "How the bloody hell should I know? It’s like Chaos took a shine to me!" he replied with a heavy sigh, then, turning to the group that would be leaving with him on the jet back, he said, "Alright, let's leave this accursed country behind, let's get to the airport and on that jet, Hermione said they would meet us in New York in a few days as they have to get their affairs in order, and sell their practice too," he said, remembering that her parents were dentists in the mundane world.

 Nym stood with a wide grin. "Yeah let's get out of here and see what trouble finds us in America!" She cheered before leaving to grab the last couple bags she had left, the others were already shrunk.

 Laura looked to Logan and shrugged. "Well, at least you didn't learn anything bad about this family," She commented, getting a flat look from him in return.

 Natasha walked over to Harry and gave him a small hug. "At least Hermione is someone you like and that is loyal to you. That is something good about this discovery," She then gave Harry a pointed look, "Imagine what might have happened had he been related to that Molly Prewitt and her two children who are on our shit list."

 Harry shivered at that, "Fair point," he replied, "Alright everyone, pack your things, I want to be on that jet in one hour’s time!" he said.

 Logan sighed and closed the file. "Guess I should've known I'd find something like this..." He mumbled before heading outside for a smoke. He took the file with him, planning to read some more about his current family before meeting them, at least what the Goblins had been able to provide him with.

 Laura went and grabbed her bags, looking over the room to see if she missed anything. The bags they'd picked up from Gizmo's were packed and Harry was none the wiser as to what was in them. At least as far as she knew, she couldn't account for Nym or Natasha's usage of what they had bought.

 Natasha gave Harry a light push to the shoulder before going to check on her bags. She knew she had everything packed already, having packed hours before the rest of them woke that morning and going over metal check list through out the day to be sure she got everything.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~One Hour Later, Private Shield Jet~**

 Harry relaxed into the first class style of room on the jet that they had been loaned by Shield. While they were being watched by Coulson, and now Fury too who wanted to talk with Natasha, privately, no doubt to fill her in on what Shield knew of the magical world and that had been kept from her till now.

 Meanwhile, Nym was happily introducing Hela and Laura to some modern music she was interested in.

 Logan, meanwhile, was so into the file on what history of the family Gringotts had had, that he was blind to all else. Remus, sadly, was the odd one out with nothing to do. Bella, on the other hand, was marveling at everything in sight on the plane, having never imagined such 'wonders'.

 Looking over to Bella, Remus couldn't help but marvel at how much she changed after that cursed necklace was removed and she was allowed to 'clean' herself up. The mad mess of curls that were her hair was now tamed and pulled back in a loose pony tail, gone was the dark make up in favor of some lip gloss and light eye shadow, her dress had been replaced with a pair of hip hugger jeans and a white blouse. The difference was like night and day. "If you have any questions you can ask me," He offered her.

 "What's that?" she asked, pointing to a television on the wall, having never seen one, it was completely new to her.

 Remus internally sighed, realizing he had his work cut out for him. "That would be a television or tv for short, as they are commonly called. Muggles use them to what what they call shows, or recordings of things that are recorded somewhere else," He explained to her.

 "Amazing," she said, "So, what are we riding in then?" She suddenly asked, "Its like a super sized hollowed out flying broomstick!" she said.

 "It's called a jet. It's a form of muggle transportation that they use to cross great distances." Remus answered.

 "To think that Muggles have finally achieved something that Witches and Wizards have held a monopoly on," she said amazed, only to suddenly hunch forward as Logan knocked her out painlessly from the back. "That was going to go on for a while," Logan said in explanation before returning to his file.

 Remus sighed. "Can you blame her? She was raised amongst pure bloods and then her mind, and body, was taken from her. She knows next to nothing about the world you live in and so she is bound to have questions. Preventing her from learning about these things will only make matters worse," Remus scolded.

 "Then she can learn when we're back in America," Logan replied before returning to his files like a man returning to reading his morning paper.

 Remus sighed and hoped that Logan wouldn't be around Bella a lot. Otherwise the poor woman would need a lot of medical attention from here on out.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 ~10 hours later, New York, Mandarin Oriental New York, penthouse~

 Bella had woken up and was amazed by everything around her; never would she have imagined that Muggles were capable of such luxuries. Harry on the other hand was less than happy. He had  _finally_  finished going through the file on the past dealings of his new company. Apparently Norman Osborn was one of those 'anything to make a buck' types. Making deals with criminals, undesirables, dealing in questionable goods and operations, making deals with militaries around the world, and even a bit of under the table slavery of mutants that the Goblins had managed to dig up on Osborn. The Goblins had also dug up rumors of experiments testing being conducted, both on mutants and humans, though the rumors were unable to be confirmed.

 "You're still going over that stuff?" Nym questioned with a huff. "Guy has three sexy goddesses for his wives and yet he'd rather read files from the Goblins," Nym sighed, getting lightly smacked upside the back of the head by Natasha as she walked by.

 "That file happens to be on Norman Osborn, the man Harry is kicking out from Oscorp so that he can remake the company," Natasha reminded Nym. "He needs to know who he's going up against as well as what needs to be changed and removed." Natasha wrapped her arms around Harry, "I can only imagine how much worse it must be compared to what Shield knows. But try to take some comfort in the knowledge that tomorrow we can go there, remove him from the company and set to work righting it," Natasha smiled, "Norman Osborn won't know what hit him."

 Nym sighed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Harry, dear, could you follow me to the bedroom please?" she asked politely.

 Harry sighed but, with a push from Natasha he walked over to Nym. "Alright, alright, I'm going."

 Nym smirked at Natasha and Laura as the both looked at her before close the door behind her and Harry and putting up a silencing spell and a locking charm on the door silently. Then, heading over to a cd Player, she pushed play on a song.

**~WARNING LEMON/INTENSE ROMANCE AHEAD, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, CTRL + F TO 'END OF LEMON/INTENSE ROMANCE Scene'~**

**~Song start: Nelly Furtado - Maneater (US Version)~**

 Nym then pushed Harry down, onto the bed, before using her wand to divest him of his shirt and pants.

Harry was confused by the song but soon that mattered little when Nym made her next move. Harry's face couldn't have heated up faster if a dragon had breathed fire on it once he was in his boxers on the bed. "Um, Nym, what's going on?" Harry wasn't stupid; he had an idea as to what might be going on. He just wasn't sure if this was the right time. After all they did just get back to America, Bella was somewhere, Harry had no idea where Remus and Hela were, and really, was this a good idea when they'd only been married a few days? Okay that last one was pretty weak of an excuse but still, he was nervous.

 "Ah, and the Lord blushes, ain't that cute knowing a goddess can make the lord blush," Nym said smugly, before she then began to crawl onto the bed and slowly over top of Harry, she then began to plant kisses on his face, as her hands began to fondle his balls, she smiled when she felt him jerk under him from her touch.

 "NYM!?" Harry slapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment and prayed that no one outside the room heard that. He'd never had anyone touch him there before, hell he'd only ever touched himself like that in the shower. Well, maybe a few other times but he would NEVER admit that to anyone.

 "Shh, let me do my 'magic' Harry," Nym replied as she slowly lowered herself till she was over Harry's crotch, then, looking up at him, she smirked as she pulled his dick out of his boxers and lowered her mouth till she had him completely inside her mouth, and then, she began to suck slowly.

 Harry gasped in shock, both at what Nym was doing as well as to the sensations he was feeling. He'd heard a few of the older students talk about doing something like this with their girlfriends in empty classrooms as well as broom closets, but he'd never seen why they liked it. But the more Nym sucked the more it started to feel good. It wasn't long before he let out a soft moan.

 Nym smiled as she heard Harry moan; slowly she began to suck faster and faster, while also moving her head up and down. She use to do something similar with Gizmo, and Gizmo to her, needless to say, the two of them had been quite brazen in the past. As she began to suck faster, she began to rub her tongue against Harry's dick to help him get harder.

 With Nym's level of skills it wasn't long before Harry was a panting mess under her. He could swear to never being so hard in his life as he was at that very moment.

 Just before Harry could ejaculate his seed, Nym stopped her actions and smirked devilishly at him as she heard him groan in disappointment. "Ah, ah, ah," Nym said, "If you’re going to go off, it’s going to be inside me!" she said, as she removed her skirt to reveal she wasn't wearing any panties, and thus she lowered herself slowly onto Harry's cock, as she did, she made sure to be extra slow as his cock entered her, moaning slightly as she felt his member fill her up, she could barely cover his entire cock.

 Harry's eyes were tightly shut as he felt a whole new sensation envelope his cock. This was definitely unlike anything he'd felt before and he was at a loss for how to describe it other than amazing. His hands clung to the bed sheet with a white knuckled grip as his hips bucked suddenly of their own accord.

 Nym moaned as she felt Harry buck and thus push deeper into her. As she looked at Harry she decided to try a commanding tone. "Grab them!" she ordered as she took off her top.

 Harry had to force open his eyes to see what Nym wanted him to grab, and when he saw her bare breasts bouncing in front of his eyes as she rode him his eyes widen and a loud moan slipped past his lips. Wanting to try to make Nym feel as good as she was making him feel Harry reached out and cupped her breasts in his hands, marveling at how soft and warm they felt.

 "Squeeze and rub them!" Nym ordered as she moaned and began to gyrate on Harry's crotch, making sure to be slow, but forceful.

 Harry forced himself to breath, having forgotten to do so a few times. Once he had air fueling his brain a little more then before, he began to grope Nym's breasts gently at first but then he slowly started to get rougher when her encouragement.

 Nym gasped and playfully slapped Harry's chest, "Naughty boy, but quick learned all the same," she said, as she suddenly felt a buildup of pressure from under her as she felt him loose himself. "Hmmm, that was good," she purred as she leaned down and began to nibble on Harry's ear lobe, "Want another round?" she asked seductively.

 Harry was a panting, sweaty mess under Nym, his body felt like jelly and he was struggling a little to keep his eyes open. "I'm not," Harry took a deep breath, exhaustion slowly winning over him. "I...don't think...I can…" Harry panted, his eyes drooping a little. "Gonna take a nap... Maybe later we can do this again..." He told Nym before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and dozing off.

 Nym sighed, disappointed, "Damn, only lasted one round," she pouted, "Note to self, definitely going to have to work on his stamina," she said, making a mental note to work on a fitness routine for Harry.

**~Song end here, END OF LEMON/INTENSE ROMANCE Scene~**

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Meanwhile, back in the living room~**

 "What’s going on in there, I can't hear anything!" Laura said in aggravation, Harry and Nym had been in the room for a while.

 Natasha smiled, "Nym is having her turn with Harry," She answered, seeing the confused look on Laura's face Natasha explained. "Nym is having sex with Harry," she said bluntly. There was no point in not being blunt about it, after all they will all be having turns with him. Not to mention when they get around to having foursomes with Harry. Poor Harry and Laura will be in for a wild ride when Harry is ready for those.

 Laura blushed at that, while she was married, and apparently 'done the deed' with Harry before, next time, she would be 'sober'. "Oh," she replied intelligently, then shook her head, "Anyway, read anything interesting in those books you picked up in Diagon Alley?" she asked curiously. She was, of course, reffering to some books Natasha had picked up from the book store during their shopping trip.

 "I'm reading up on the 'British wizarding world', trying to learn what I can about the world Harry was a part of in the past," Natasha said before sighing, "These wizards do seem very full of themselves though. And here I was thinking the biggest ego belonged to Tony Stark!" Natasha shut her book and set it aside. "Most pureblooded wizards it seems, seem to think that they have the right to decide everything from politics to what their children are exposed to when it comes to non-magical things. Take this book for example," Natasha removed a book on Muggles from the collection she had next to her. "The information about non magicals and the things we use in this book is so vague there's really not much point in having a book on the subject matter. Not to mention how much of it is wrong. And yet this book, from what I was able to gather from the shop keeper is one highly approved by purebloods for their children."

 "How old is the tech featured in some of the books on muggles?" Laura asked curiously, "After all, from the sounds of it, Wizards aren't big on technology," she said. She had picked up a few books from Gizmo's when no one had been looking, one of which was the magical equivalent of the Karma Sutra, not that Laura knew that, she had just chosen it at random as it seemed intersting in terms of its title, 'Magica Sutra Karma'.

 "Well from what I can gather it appears that the most recent tech in this 'recent' book seems to be from the forties. And this is what passes for recent information in the British wizarding world. At least the MACUSA building we went to had a more current style to it. I'll need to look more closely at how much tech the American Wizarding world has and do a comparison," Natasha answered with a sigh.

 Laura nodded, it sounded like the British Purebloods were, in regards to mundanes, how humans were to mutants, and the only difference was the reversal of numbers. "So, have YOU had your time with our dear husband?" Laura asked jealously.

 Natasha smiled, "Not since the wedding night, just like you," She told Laura, "Nym and I talked about which of us would be best to, shall we say, 'break' our sober husband into the 'bed duties' he now has with us. You were out since you don't seem to know much about sex and while it would be cute to see you both lose your 'sober' virginity, we figured that Harry would be too nervous to really do much, that left Nym and myself. We went back and forth as to who, between the two of us, should do it, after a while though, I realized that I would simply draw out the foreplay a bit too long for Harry's current skill level. We would never get to the 'main course' before he would tire out if I was the one to do it. So Nym got the task this time," When Natasha saw the look of annoyance on Laura's face for being left out of that conversation Natasha gave a smile, "Don't worry. we've agreed that you get the next turn, though one of us will have to be there to help guide you both. Don't want either of you getting cold feet after all."

 Laura blushed but smiled at that, she had yet to read the books she had gotten from Gizmo's, but, maybe she would show them to Natasha.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Meanwhile, elsewhere in New York~**

 Black Cat had gotten word from a contact that her assigned target had been seen going into the Mandarin Oriental New York, but, due to the fact that they had taken over the Penthouse floor, she had been unable to get close, she had been contemplating impersonating a member of the cleaning staff, but had yet to make a decision.

 She would wait a few days, hopefully they would leave the penthouse so that she could slip in and check to see if the shares were there.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**AN: And thats a wrap, hope you enjoyed our first attempt at doing a lemon/intense romance scene. Now, while I take care of review responses, I will hand the 'mic' over to Oracle.**

**Oracle: Once more let it be stated that this was a first attempt. We get that it's not the best out there, but it's all we could do at this point in time. So sorry to anyone who found it cringy. You want better, and I can't believe I'm asking this, but give us feedback on it and tell us how to improve the sex. There's something I never thought I was be asking for. Tips on how to improve fanfiction lemons. But yes, you want better then please advise us on how to improve, but please keep in mind that Harry ISN'T a porn star. He is just a kid/young adult who is only now really exploring sex. So while we'll take advanced stuff for Nym and Natasha, Harry and Laura are both new to this stuff and thus will be unsure and inexperienced. That is a key thing to remember people. Only two out of this family are skilled in sex and thus only they would know certain things. Now we did give Laura a wizarding Karma sutra book, but while she would be interested in possibly trying out what she might read there are two things to remember. 1. Laura has about as much skill in sex currently as Harry (at least in our story she does) and 2. The book was written for witches and wizards so she might not be able to do some of the things inside it without Nym's magic.**

**Moving away from that part of the story we did have a few other things happen. Like for example, Harry just learned he is now Hermione's great uncle through his marriage to Laura. That was a fun bit to come up with. And of course we can't forget Bellatrix, or rather Bella. Yes people she is free, and in control of her own mind. Now this doesn't mean that those effected by her won't come looking for revenge. But it does free her up for things like teaching Harry magic since he now has the option of being 'home schooled' since he is now considered an adult. BTW anyone who is annoyed that Hermione is going to be in America with Harry and fears she will be a 'crutch' for him, think about this, Hermione is still in school and thus will be spending most of her days at Ilvermorny for most of the year until she graduates. So Harry can't lean on her all that much for support or even to have her answer everything for him. So while she will sometimes be there for him, as well as always there in spirit so to speak, Harry will have to rely on himself and the rest of the family when the shit hits the fan.**

**And now, for review responses:**

**To frankieu, well, in this chapter, its poor Harry, lol**

**To kossboss, your review made us smile, and we thank you for the words of encouragement and also for making us happy that our work is appreciated**

**To SSSra,  Oracle: funny how you mentioned december as that is the start of it is the date we are to be moved into the new place. I'm hoping this will go smoothly but that is up in the air right now. Also I have no idea when the internet will be back on so around december I as that everyone be patien as that will be what is keeping me from writing with Ogremen.**

**To storybook thumb, well, we hope you enjoyed Nym trying to 'teach' Harry in this one, lol.**

**To Althalus57, the idea for Gizmo and her shop was completely mine, Ogremen's, though it took both of us to make it what it was instead of what it might have been that would have been lacking, lol We also hope you liked the reveal of WHO Logan is related to, and how that connects to Harry, lol. As for the defamation law, we haven't really discussed it, so, we're unclear how to respond to that one. We also hope you enjoyed the lemon/intense romance scene we did in this chapter. Or at the very least cringed only a little at it lol.**

**To TimothyB, its comments yours, that make us feel apprecaited, and that were doing the right thing in regards to try and make it a great one. Oracle: Yeah too many people in the past seemed to only be interested in when we would get to the sex. One reviewer even made it sound like they hoped we would turn our version of Harry in to some heartless bastard who cared only about fucking his wives like they were nothing but sex dolls. That is so not what our story is about. If people want pure porn, well I'm sure they know where to find it. Ogremen: HEAR HEAR! True that Oracle!**

**To Jerico516, we have to discuss it, but I could see Scarlet Witch being a possibility, and that is I as in Ogremen. Oracle: Storm would be a tricky one to use and I personally ship her with Black Panther like in the comics and I really don't want to ruin that. As for Emma, well like Ogremen said we would need to discuss it as each wife does play an important role in Harry's life, from teaching him important things to helping to mend the years of damage that 'certain people' have inflicted upon him. Also we have to look into the impact being married to Harry could have on each wife, and the things that are key to that wife. Take Natasha for example. Before her marriage to Harry she was all about Shield first and everything else almost never. But now that she's with Harry and can have child it's family first, Shield second, and everything else maybe later.**

**To diabolicArbitor, we set this before the events of Thor, so that Harry would get a chance to meet his Uncle Thor while the fool is in exhile for his idiocy.**

**To setokayba2n, by leaving a lot to mystery, we do not trap ourselves with past events set in stone, we also allow for greater expansion of flashbacks with events that impact the future. We also create a goody mystery about what happened to certian characters and what not. Oracle: Also if we weight the story down with too many reactions then we might as well take to youtube and make videos in which we pretend to be the characters. And trust me, that wouldn't be pretty lol. I can't speak for Ogremen but my impersonations outside of writing the characters is horrible.**

**To Ace of Hate, we look at many of the stories based on this challenge, and, we see so many focus on the lemons/intense romance, and less on the bonds and the story, so, we were aiming for something different as the focus.**

**To TyberAurora, if we pulled a Punisher, there wouldn't be anyone to fight, lol and as stated before, we will neither confirm, nor deny. Oracle: Some characters do still have there uses. Like for padding out lengths in future chapters. While others will just be given a reason to 'bow out' of exsitance with the exception of a simple mention here and there. Please note that 'bow out' does not mean death.**

**To Blaze1992, while I, Ogremen, would LOVE to include Demona in the harem/sisterwives, sadly, it will have to be after she gained a human form. Regardless, there is much to discuss between myself and Oracle, so, we will neither confirm, nor deny who were considering for wife 4 or 5. Oracle: Also, should the arguments for who should be the 4th and 5th wives show that more then two people are good for those places we may consider increasing the number of wives. For now though that number is remaining at 5. So, if you can think of how a certain someone will benifit Harry as a wife over just being friends please feel free to let us know and we take your views into concideration. But please no wars in the reviews/comments over which woman would be better.**

**To Chezhran, Laura, or, X23 as she was originally known as, was an interesting character when she first appeared in Xmen Evolution, seriously, look her up, she fiesty in that show, lol xD Anyway, we didn't see too many stories with her so we thought, what betterway to be a LITTLE more original? lol**

**To comodo50, we will get to the video eventually, also, you can bet that will be one of Remus's crimes, thanks for the suggestion :P**

**To oro03910, its as you suspect, with how much is going on, she hasn't really had time to look into it too much, not to mention, you do realise that with how many souls Hela deals with, it would be kinda hard for her to dect it right away, she may make note of two souls in Harry's body, but without further investigation, there is little she can deduce from it. And if ANYONE could remove a soul from a living person who has a soul leach, it would be a ruler of the dead, lol**

**Oracle: Not to mention Hela is use to dealing with the souls of the DEAD. Harry isn't dead yet so it would make it a little harder for her to notice something like that. After all I would think noticing something off about a living soul would not be as easy as noticing say the person's eye color. There will be a reveal of this to Hela eventually, but right now she has little reason to pry too deeply into her brother's soul.**

**And now, for those one A03, not too many of these sadly :(**

**To shadowfire270's comment on chapter 2: Harry had to deal with 5 years of childishness from Ron, a guy he THOUGHT was his friend, Sirius, on the other hand, is loyal to Harry, but, he is a manchild, so he is equal parts serious, and childish, not to mention, he is one of the few people that can still make Harry SMILE after everything that has been revealed, so, you can take it or leave it, but thanks for stating your opinion, lol, on the other hand, Sirius wouldn't be Sirius if he was serious all the time :P As for multiple character per dialogue paragraph, we're working on it, ok?**

**Oracle: Also in that chapter you do have to remember that that lot was dumped on Harry all at once. So while there was a lot that could have made Harry want to leave and come back another time he couldn't really just up and leave. A part of him wanted to see just how far things went, and really before he bumped into Nym afterwards he really only had the Dursleys to go back to. Not something he would've wanted.**

**To NerdyMcNerdPants on Chapter 7, thanks for the compliement, Oracle and Ogremen really appreciate your complements :)**


	9. Hostile Takeover

**** **AN:** **Alright everyone, here you are another chapter. We hope you all enjoy. But before we get to that I would like to point out, to everyone who questions why Harry wasn't able to stay awake for a second round with Nym** **is** **that Harry was VERY stressed and has had little time to truly relax since he first woke up in that hotel room with his new wives. The stress kept mounting and coiling up inside of him with no means to get rid of it. Then he got in bed with Nym and all that stress was gone in a instan** **t** **. His body went from one giant fist to an almost jelly like state and, since we know stress keeps people up at night, Harry's body was able to relax and get the over due sleep he needed.**

**Also to everyone going 'doesn't Harry's accountant have the Oscorp Shares?' Yes he does. But answer me this, what 16 year old, with no real connections to a big business do you know that would have an accountant to hold such things? The answer most likely isn't too many. Norman is looking down at Harry before he ever meets him, thinking Harry's just some dumb kid who was gifted the shares. Meaning he isn't expecting Harry to have an Accountant or even a laywer. So to all of you confused by Norman demanding Black Cat break into Harry's place to steal the shares that's your reasoning there. Norman, and to a point Black Cat** **,** **are expecting the shares to, at most** **,** **be in a safe in Harry's home/hotel room. They don't know any better because their information on his is limited thanks to the Wizarding world being a big secret.**

**Please before asking questions like 'but why would shares be laying around when Harry's got an accountant?' Take the time to think about the fact that Harry is a British Wizard who seems, as far as non magicals** **are concerned,** **come** **s** **from nothing. The most business anyone could tie Harry to is through Vernon's drill company and that's next to nothing to the like** **s** **of Norman Osborn. No on** **e** **in America knows how truly rich Harry is outside what they can find him having won in Vegas, no one knows much about his lordship titles, they know next to NOTHING about him and so they aren't just going to expect things like 'oh he's got a legal team at the ready for him' or 'the kid knows what to do in life and death battles' or even 'we can trust him to make improtant, world saving choices'. Remember back when Beetle attacked Harry outside the police station and many of you complained that Harry didn't need protection from Natasha? She didn't know he's got power to fight with. To her, he was just some teen husband of her's that she needed to protect. There will be LOTS of these moments until Harry has made a name for himself and people actually get to know him. So please, think about how little the characters outside of the Harry Potter world know him before you ask questions** **that have obvious answers** **like that.**

**Oh and remember, sometimes** **_ IMPORTANT _ ** **information is revealed in review responses! Though it is optional to read them.**

**Anyway, without further ado, on with the adventure! lol**

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Last Time on How Could One Will Cause So Much Chaos?** ~

**_~Meanwhile, back in the living room~_ **

_"What’s going on in there, I can't hear anything!" Laura said in aggravation, Harry and Nym had been in the room for a while._

_Natasha smiled, "Nym is having her turn with Harry," She answered, seeing the confused look on Laura's face Natasha explained. "Nym is having sex with Harry," she said bluntly. There was no point in not being blunt about it, after all they will all be having turns with him. Not to mention when they get around to having foursomes with Harry. Poor Harry and Laura will be in for a wild ride when Harry is ready for those._

_Laura blushed at that, while she was married, and apparently 'done the deed' with Harry before, next time, she would be 'sober'. "Oh," she replied intelligently, then shook her head, "Anyway, read anything interesting in those books you picked up in Diagon Alley?" she asked curiously. She was, of course, reffering to some books Natasha had picked up from the book store during their shopping trip._

_"I'm reading up on the 'British wizarding world', trying to learn what I can about the world Harry was a part of in the past," Natasha said before sighing, "These wizards do seem very full of themselves though. And here I was thinking the biggest ego belonged to Tony Stark!" Natasha shut her book and set it aside. "Most pureblooded wizards it seems, seem to think that they have the right to decide everything from politics to what their children are exposed to when it comes to non-magical things. Take this book for example," Natasha removed a book on Muggles from the collection she had next to her. "The information about non magicals and the things we use in this book is so vague there's really not much point in having a book on the subject matter. Not to mention how much of it is wrong. And yet this book, from what I was able to gather from the shop keeper is one highly approved by purebloods for their children."_

_"How old is the tech featured in some of the books on muggles?" Laura asked curiously, "After all, from the sounds of it, Wizards aren't big on technology," she said. She had picked up a few books from Gizmo's when no one had been looking, one of which was the magical equivalent of the Karma Sutra, not that Laura knew that, she had just chosen it at random as it seemed intersting in terms of its title, 'Magica Sutra Karma'._

_"Well from what I can gather it appears that the most recent tech in this 'recent' book seems to be from the forties. And this is what passes for recent information in the British wizarding world. At least the MACUSA building we went to had a more current style to it. I'll need to look more closely at how much tech the American Wizarding world has and do a comparison," Natasha answered with a sigh._

_Laura nodded, it sounded like the British Purebloods were, in regards to mundanes, how humans were to mutants, and the only difference was the reversal of numbers. "So, have YOU had your time with our dear husband?" Laura asked jealously._

_Natasha smiled, "Not since the wedding night, just like you," She told Laura, "Nym and I talked about which of us would be best to, shall we say, 'break' our sober husband into the 'bed duties' he now has with us. You were out since you don't seem to know much about sex and while it would be cute to see you both lose your 'sober' virginity, we figured that Harry would be too nervous to really do much, that left Nym and myself. We went back and forth as to who, between the two of us, should do it, after a while though, I realized that I would simply draw out the foreplay a bit too long for Harry's current skill level. We would never get to the 'main course' before he would tire out if I was the one to do it. So Nym got the task this time," When Natasha saw the look of annoyance on Laura's face for being left out of that conversation Natasha gave a smile, "Don't worry. we've agreed that you get the next turn, though one of us will have to be there to help guide you both. Don't want either of you getting cold feet after all."_

_Laura blushed but smiled at that, she had yet to read the books she had gotten from Gizmo's, but, maybe she would show them to Natasha._

**_~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~_ **

**_~Meanwhile, elsewhere in New York~_ **

_Black Cat had gotten word from a contact that her assigned target had been seen going into the Mandarin Oriental New York, but, due to the fact that they had taken over the Penthouse floor, she had been unable to get close, she had been contemplating impersonating a member of the cleaning staff, but had yet to make a decision._

_She would wait a few days, hopefully they would leave the penthouse so that she could slip in and check to see if the shares were there._

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~And Now~**

**~Oscorp Industries Headquarters~**

 Today was the day that Norman Osborn would come to hate and regret. It was the day he was to meet the now majority shareholder of his company, Harry James Potter. He would have to remember to hire a contract killer to take out Black Cat at some point, he refused to have 'loose ends' running around, he had already hired someone take care of Beetle once he was transferred to prison.

 As his assistant buzzed that Lord Potter was here to see him, he could only wonder what she meant by Lord, only for the doors to be pushed open roughly, and, due to having well-oiled hinges, and being light weight, they slammed into the walls with the force they swung open with, leaving dents in the walls behind them.

 An odd sight met Norman as he looked up. Before him stood four women and four men, one of whom apparently had a slight greenish tinge to his skin and was small in stature, and a kid at the front of the group.

 One of the women had striking red hair, while another had bubble-gum pink hair and was dressed like some kind of biker chick, while the red haired one was dressed in a business suit that hugged her form. He recognised the red head, but, could not remember her name for the life of him. He recognised Agent Coulson from his many dealings with Shield, however, that's where the recognition ended and he took in the appearance of the child who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen years old, maybe younger given he was kind of smallish.

 ~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

**~Harry's perspective~**

 Harry was still overwhelmed from the day before when Nym had 'jumped him' so to speak. But, he was confident he could do this, after all, it was, legally speaking, his company. He had talked Laura into wearing jeans and a blouse, instead of her usual leather pants and biker jacket, or heaven forbid one of the outfits that Nym and Natasha had talked her into purchasing. As for Nym, she would wear what she wanted, unless she knew she could somehow get Harry to agree to a deal of more alone time if she 'behaved herself' like a 'propper young woman should'.

 Hela was dressed in a formal suit she claimed she used when she had to come and collect souls on Midgard personally, made her less intimidating she claimed, though it did little to hide her height which Harry felt was part of what intimidated most people. Remus was wearing a smart new business suit that Coulson and Hela had chosen for him when they took him to get a new wardrobe. It was amazing the difference new clothes could do for Remus, but then again the man did only wear the raggedy ones he's had for years so anything different on him really would change his look a lot.

 As for Logan, he was wearing a suit; of sorts...he had cut off the sleeves with his claws, leaving him in a black, sleeveless, business jacket with a white sweat shirt underneath, and black slacks. Somehow Logan looked more bodyguard/club bouncer than anything else, which Laura had commented was a step up from his burly lumberjack look he always seems to go for.

 Today, Harry was planning to take over and start implementing plans for Oscorp Industries, he had already read up on all the projects that Gringotts had been able to gets its mitts on copies of, as well as what Coulson had been able to tell him and he was NOT impressed. Oscorp, drastically needed an overhaul. And who knows what Oscorp had managed to hide from Gringotts and Shield. Harry was in fear of what he might find once he took over and pulled back the curtain off of his new company.

 As Nym pushed open the doors, a bit roughly one might add, judging from the slams they made when they swung open, Harry could say that, while intimidating, he had seen far scarier men in the past, but he knew that wasn't a good scale since Voldemort, who was at the top of that list, was a murderer. Still the look the man at the desk before them, Norman Osborn, was giving them suggested to the group that he was plotting all the ways he could have them killed.

 As Harry approached the desk, Nym took over for introductions, "My name is Nym Potter, this is my husband, Lord Potter, and the new majority shareholder and thus owner, of Oscorp Industries," she concluded with an devilish smirk.

 Harry sighed, "Um, thanks for the introduction Nym," Harry began, "My name is Harry, and I guess you could say I am your new boss. Sorry for being late, was introducing myself to security down below, they were quite friendly," he said with a smile, before coughing slightly, "Anyway, I am here to talk about my new company, or rather, your old one," he finished.

 As Norman surveyed the 'boy', he saw that what he initially believed to be a uneducated relative of Harrison's who got his shares, was in fact a polite educated young man, and, judging by the accent, from Britain. He knew that the shares had been won by Harrison in Vegas, and then traded hands to Harry James Potter, what he didn't know, was how they were traded, after all, Harrison seemed more...sophisticated, on paper and in files, compared to what he had on Harry James Potter, or rather, what he had been illegally able to dig up anyway through various sources and favors.

 "So," Norman began, "You're the one that now has control of Oscorp," Norman schooled his features into his 'friendly and open business man' look. "Aren't you a little young to be dealing in these things?" He questioned with a chuckle, though inside he wanted to leap over the desk and rip Harry apart with his bare hands.

 Harry nodded, "That’s why I brought along my friend, Phil Coulson, and my lawyer, who goes by the name 'Sharkfang'," Harry replied, "Now, I must admit, my lawyer dug up some VERY interesting reports when he began digging into my new company, reports of things that could be very bad for the one who sanctioned those things," he concluded.

 "Is that right?" Norman asked, acting like he has no idea what Harry could be talking about. "Well I'm sorry to say I have many proposals cross my desk every day, and I can't always guarantee that they are of the best sorts. Companies can be very tricky things son, sometimes a company does something that looks bad but is actually good," Norman explained before smiling. "You know I got a son named Harry. Bet you two would get along wonderfully."

 Natasha raised a brow. "Please Mr. Osborn, Harry is here for business, don't try to side track him," She warned, showing that he hadn't fooled her by bringing up his son.

 "Then perhaps you could explain the Sentinel Program MY company has a hand in to me then?" Harry asked suddenly, "And I am not your son, you will address me as Lord Potter, and nothing else!" Natasha had schooled Harry on the way to the meeting on how to act. Things like not letting Norman control the meeting, reminding Norman of his title when Norman tried to dismiss him as a mere child, etc.

 Norman's smile fell a little at that. He had expected Harry to be easily fooled and controlled due to his age. Norman's eyes then looked over the other people with Harry. There was Nym Potter, Harry's wife, the lawyer, and of course Agent Coulson. But what roles did the others play? Sure the one man without sleeves could be a body guard. But who or what were the others. "Forgive me, Lord Potter. But please tell me who these other people are? Your wife, lawyer and Mr. Coulson I can more or less understand being at this meeting, and I'm guessing that man," Norman waved to the one without sleeves, "Is a bodyguard. But who are these other people and what business have they here?" He needed to know just who all he was dealing with if he wanted to get things back under his control.

 "That is none of your concern Osborn," Harry snapped, "All you need to know is they are family, now answer the question you avoided," Harry ordered.

 "Calm down. I wasn't avoiding the question. However I'm sure you know there are some very dangerous mutants out there, like Magneto. My company has done some work with the Sentinel Program, but we are only trying to protect innocent people from those like him, those who would willingly hurt innocent people. We cannot help it if someone comes along and uses them for hurting innocent mutants. Do you see people going after the likes of Tony Stark for the number of weapons that ended up in terrorist hands?" Norman explained. Harry was proving to be a thorn that needed removing, quickly.

 "Then maybe you can explain your funding of the MRD's more harsher branches, the ones that go after any and all mutants?" Harry asked seriously.

 "Yes, I have funded the MRD, but I don't control where the money goes. And the MRD people I have spoken with assured me that they were sending that money towards a mutant re-education program. Something to help those mutants who have fallen into crime get out of that kind of life. I had no idea my money was being used to fund the suffering of mutants," Norman made sure to look appalled at this. "I assure you they will not get a penny more out of me."

 "Then perhaps you can explain why some of the mutants who went missing under the MRD's care, turned up in a secret lab when I went looking into some of the files my accountant was able to dig up, you're not the only one with 'connections' Osborn, and depending on your answers will determine future employment in this company," Harry countered.

 Norman wanted to kill both Harry and the MRD. This was NOT how this was supposed to go. But there was one good thing in what Harry had just said. And that was that he didn't say the lab was linked to him. So he quickly fixed a shocked look on his face. "I had no idea about this. I mean, I've heard rumors about experiments on mutants, but I had not thought the MRD would do such things." Norman then pulled a note pad to him and picked up a pen. "Where abouts is this lab? I will send the police and anyone else I can think of to put a stop to this at once."

 Nym snorted, "He isn't as smart as people think he is, when he is cornered, he thinks he has all the cards!" she said with a laugh.

 Norman frowned, "Mrs," He began before he stopped and corrected himself. "Lady Potter, I fear I have no idea what you mean by that." He then thought of something. "And I must say I am a little shocked that someone as young as Lord Potter here has a wife of your age." He then held his hands up in a disarming way. "I'm not trying to label anyone, however I have seen this before. Older woman finds a rich young man of status and marries him. I do hope this marriage has a happier ending then those other ones I've heard of."

 "Your right Nym, he IS a bad liar," Laura added in, "The lab was in this building smart ass!" Laura said, using a tone that Nym had taught her. 

 Hela smirked, "And as for Nym being older, you will find that Harry's married to three women, not just one, Nym just happens to be the one who speaks loudest," Hela said causing Nym to scowl.

 Norman couldn't believe it. A sixteen year old British Lord with three wives and control over his company, not to mention clearly more information then Norman was comfortable with the kid having. "In my building? Are you certain?" He asked carefully. "I know we have a genetics lab, but human and mutant testing is against the rules here unless the test passes certain conditions and the test subject is a willing participant," He had to make himself look like a victim here. "How could this have happened? How could something like this go unnoticed by me?"

 "Cut the crap Ossy," Nym said, "We have enough evidence to bury you," she said, "Us meeting like this, is merely a formality," she said.

 "Nym, shush," Harry said, giving her a pointed look that told her to let him speak now, "Osborn, look, Nym's right, we have enough to have you locked away, hence why Coulson is here," he said, "Shield wants to make sure its interests are secure, and I promised that I would make sure they keep getting gadgets and tech if they help with the exchange of power in my company," Harry finished.

 Norman looked between Harry and Coulson in confusion. "What?" He asked before slowly standing. "No, no, no! You can't do this to me! This is my company! I built this company from the ground up and I will not let some snot nosed little brat and his whores ruin everything!" Norman growled as he glared at Harry. "Mark my words boy, you will regret this!"

 "All I hear is 'I'm an entitled white business man who has more money than sense'," Nym said. She hated the way businessmen used their money to get out of trouble that they themselves caused in the first place. 

 Harry sighed, "Phil, if you would do the honors please," he said, indicating it was time for Norman to be arrested for his international crimes, as well as his crimes against humans and mutants that fell under inhumane crimes.

 Phil glanced at Natasha, making sure she was ready should Norman try something to escape before he walked over to Norman, taking out a pair of standard Shield class handcuffs he'd brought for this. Norman did struggle for a moment but once the first cuff was on his wrist he stopped resisting. "My boss is going to be really happy to see you finally locked away. Been trying to nail your ass for years," Coulson told Norman before turning to Harry. "There's a car waiting to take him down stairs and I'll have to make sure he gets to where he's going, so I'll leave the rest to all of you until I get back." He told them before he started marching Norman towards the elevator; all the while Norman was uttering death threats and curses under his breath.

 "Sooo..."  Nym began awkwardly, "Who wants to tell his son?" she asked with an amused smirk.

 Harry thought on it before making a decision. "Let's bring him in and give him a choice. There's no evidence that he helped his father with his crimes, is there?" Harry questioned Natasha.

 "As far as Shield is aware, he is not like Tony Stark who was developing Stark tech from a young age, in other words, he is just your normal son of a multi-millionaire father who attends regular high school," Natasha replied, "As such, he has little to do with the company other than having almost full clearance for all levels like his father, though as near as we can tell the only level he ever really visited was this one when he wanted to see his father," she concluded.

 Nym smirked, "So, he is an entitled POS?" she asked curiously.

 "Somewhat," Natasha counter replied.

 Harry sighed to himself. "Well so are the former Malfoys, and look where they are now. Coming to America to live by my rules," Harry glanced down at the hand with his Lordship rings on it, taking in each of the four rings on his fingers. "We'll give Harry Osborn a chance to show he's not his father. If he fails to prove he's nothing like Norman Osborn, then he gets tossed out on the street with nothing but the clothes on his back and enough cash to last him a few months. But if he does prove he isn't like his father then we can work with him and he'll have a future here with us. Agreed?" Harry questioned as he turned to everyone.

 "I like the sounds of that," Nym said smiling.

 Laura nodded, "I agree," she said simply, it was a fair ruling and meant that it was up to Harry Osborn to decide his fate.

 "I can have some low level Shield agents tail him, as training for them of course," Natasha said innocently.

 "If the kid fucks up he's got no one to blame but himself," Logan nodded. Most people would've just thrown the guy out for the things his father did, but not Lord Potter it seems. The kid was starting to look like one of the good ones, but Logan was far from ready to leave Laura alone with the kid just yet.

 "And by keeping the Osborn boy around you might be able to learn more about this company's past, as well as have someone who might be able to help you improve upon its current reputation. After all, a young man such as him must have an idea what the public likes," Hela pointed out.

 Remus however sighed, "So long as he's willing to overlook the fact that Harry got his father arrested," He reminded them. "We'll have to keep an eye on him for the time being to make sure he doesn't try anything to harm Harry in revenge. And let's not forget that those affected by Norman's crimes might not take kindly to us keeping his son around!" Remus pointed out seriously.

 "Then we find out what he knows and, if it proves he knew next to nothing about his father's crimes, we show the public he wasn't aware of what his father was into. If need be we show him as another victim of his father," Natasha suggested. "We do have proof that Norman wasn't the best father in the world after all. In fact I'd go so far as saying that Harry Osborn often resented his father and his father's work. Wouldn't be hard to prove how much Norman and he didn't get along," She shrugged.

 "To me it sounds like a disaster waiting to happen," Nym said with a shrug of her shoulders.

 "Just throwing him out on his ass could be a disaster waiting to happen. How could this be worse?" Natasha questioned.

 "Think about it like this, his father seems to have never really payed much attention to him, right?" Nym replied, "Now that his father is out, he may do something stupid if his father words it right in that he will love his son like he should have if he does a favor for him," she said with a shrug, "Just saying, with the access he has, he may do some harm, we should restrict his access to the different parts of the building," Nym said seriously.

 "I didn't say we should blindly trust him. His access would be limited to a few floors, away from anything he might use against us. Also, we ask that he not be granted access to his father's cell without at least three people in the room with them. Outside the cell we make sure there's no communications between father and son. Harry Osborn will have to work for at least a few years before he can have the same access to the building as he had before now," Harry said. "And as for him believing his father would love him if he does something to harm us. Based on what age I read on his son, I think that ship sailed a long time ago and Norman missed the boat," Harry shook his head, "There's no way his son will be stupid enough to believe something like that after all the years his father hasn't loved him."

“Never underestimate the power of stupidity,” Nym and Natasha said at the same time, “A lot of great moments in history happened due to stupid decisions,” they finished before glaring at one another playfully.

 "However, I wouldn't be surprised if Harry Osborn has come to view his father's love of him as being 'just for show'," Natasha said thoughtfully, thinking of all the pictures she's seen of the two that made them look like the best of friends when in reality, once the cameras were gone Norman would just about banish his son from his side in favor of work.

 "Just saying, Normy might have some last few tricks to play, ok?" Nym said with a shrug of her shoulders. "So, what are you going to rename the company after you have the big conference about the change of leadership and direction, as well as the disclosure of some of Normy's crimes that led to the change?" she asked with a smirk.

 "Well, I have been giving it a lot of thought and based on what I've been thinking about making this company become," Harry stopped for a second as he felt his cheeks heat up a little in embarrassment at what he had chosen, "And well, I did use to want to be one back in England after I got out of school," He mentally kicked himself to get the words out. "I plan to rename the company 'The Auror Corporation,' Auror Corp. for short," He finally spat out, expecting to be laughed at by those that know just what an Auror is.

 Nym snorted, "That will turn a few heads in the magical governments, that’s for sure," she said with amusement, smiling at how Britain will complain that the Mundanes have stolen one of their words, which will make them the laughing stock of the magical world if they choose to try and shut Harry down.

 "I like it, but, whats an Auror?" Laura asked curiously.

 "Thier like magical police in a sense," Natasha replied, remembering what Coulson and Fury had told her about them. "And I am pretty sure I can guess what you’re planning to do, Harry my dear," she said, "You’re going to provide a place for humans, wizards and witches, and mutants, to work in the mundane world together, it would also provide mutants with a source of income and stability, and also protection from those wretched MRD fellows, Shield has been looking for ways to shut them down, but their backed by some people of power in the American Congress and government," Natasha finished.

 "Then maybe we can force them to shut themselves down," Harry said as the wheels in his head started to turn. "If we hold back on revealing the change of power in this company, maybe we could mess up the MRD for a short while. Nym, any idea if Fred and George are in America yet?" Harry asked her.

 "They're currently setting up shop in that home you provided for them," Nym replied, "They're very thankful for that by the way," she added, "They also said their product pre-orders are through the roof, more so then they ever were at Hogwarts," she smirked, "Especially the candies they have made that don't cause maladies or ailments intended for skiving off work or school," she finished. "Why, what are you thinking?" Nym asked now in curiosity.

 Harry smirked, "Well, the MRD from what I hear have to use a lot of tech to capture and contain mutants. Were all of that tech to suddenly...overload...say due to a large burst from a magical prank, I dare say every mutant in the building would be set free and the MRD would be powerless to stop their escaping. But who do we know that could make such a prank bomb filled with magic? And more importantly, who could be waiting outside the MRD at the time it goes off to get every mutant safely away from that place?" Harry looked towards Logan, who was grinning a little as he realised Harry's plan.

 "They wouldn't see that coming. Least of all from what they believe is still a company that supports them!" Logan chuckled, "I'll call the mansion, see about getting the X-Men's end of things ready." Logan couldn't wait until the reports of the MRD facilities failing started pouring in to all those people that support the MRD. He almost wished he could see the heads of the MRD's faces once people start pulling out their support. The MRD would be forced to cut back very quickly until there would be nothing left to cut back and they would have to shut down.

 "A plan worthy of our father," Hela praised Harry, "I cannot wait to share this with him." She knew that Loki would love the chaos the plan would cause those people, as well as the fact that it was chaos with a noble goal in the end, something even the likes of Odin would praise Harry for doing, even if it was begrudgingly.

 "We should run this past MACUSA, just to let them know so that they don't try to shut us down!" Remus pointed out, "We are, after all, going to be exposing a bunch of Muggles to magic after all.

 "While that is true, dear husband, depending on what sort of magic is placed in this prank bomb could affect how the non-magicals view it!" Hela pointed out, "For example, were the magic to be unseen by the naked eye the non-magicals might very well believe themselves to have been hit with what is known as an EMP, which is something that non magicals often use on each other to destroy or ruin each other’s devices," Hela explained with an amused smirk.

 "She's right, we don't need to make it flashy. So long as the MRD accept the package into their buildings and trigger them that's all that really matters!" Harry agreed, "So long as there's not something that would make the blast appear magical or out of the ordinary to muggles, I'm sure MACUSA will allow it," Harry wasn't just going to believe that making the blast look like a non-magical thing would be enough to get MACUSA to approve of the plan. He would have to work on how to sell it to them. Now that was something he'd never thought he would have to do, sell a plan to save lives to a government.

 "And when support starts running out for the MRD, we announce the official change of the company," Nym added, "I like it, but, there is one thing missing that I thought of," she said, now sporting a devilish grin of evil intent.

 Harry frowned in thought, "Something missing? What more could there be?" Harry asked out loud.

 Natasha sighed but a smile could be seen on her face. "Whatever it is, clearly it's something evil in its own way, so it ought to be amusing."

 Nym nodded, "We'll still provide weapons and tech to the MRD, BUT," she shouted as she saw them begin to protest, "But, we start putting defects into it, and use the excuse of rushed orders being responsible, that way, when the bombs go off, any guns they have will be useless against the mutants they got locked up in those cells, after all, plenty of those mutants can defend themselves using their powers, they just need the unfair advantage of having a weapon, their powers, while the MRD lose theirs, which is their guns!" she finished, "Think about it, this company is the chief supplier of guns for the MRD, if we start churning out defective weapons to the MRD that only go off when we want them too, well, you can picture what would happen when the mutants see they have an edge..." she added with a grin.

 Natasha nodded slightly. "Once they stop getting a lot of 'good' weapons, they would horde the working ones for those in the field, while the defects would be given to those inside the buildings purely for show. However," Natasha sighed, "If we move too fast with giving them defects they will turn to another company. We need to trap them in a way that makes it so they can't turn to another supplier. I suggest a contract with them, but we make sure it's worded so that we aren't at fault for the defects. At the same time that the MRD trap themselves in a contract that grants more defects then working guns we also raise the prices, forcing them to lose money faster once support from other funders stops coming in," She suggested.

 Nym nodded, "Even better, but, I was thinking we could slip in defects here and there at first before slowly making the large part of the shipment defective guns, do so over the course of a month. We could use the excuse that Norman is sick and so you are 'standing in', while also going over notes on the companies past dealings on the side. This way we can postpone the announcement of the takeover, we just have to convince Mr Scowl McFunsucker keeps it quiet that Norman was arrested, at least till the takeover is announced of course, think he would go for it Natty?" Nym countered and then asked to Natasha.

 Natasha smirked. "The Director would stay silent on the matter, but only if Harry would be so kind as to assist in flushing out those Osborn supplies. The MRD are but one of many groups he provided for you see, and many of the other groups Osborn gave weapons to are high up on Fury's wanted list. We help bring those people in, and Fury won't breath a word to anyone until we are ready," She answered. "Besides, by keeping silent on the fate of Norman Osborn, those that don't get caught or even manage to escape Shield's capture, upon hearing of Harry's take over will think that Osborn sold them out, thus allowing Shield to lure them with fake sightings of Osborn. So you see, Shield gets more by not revealing that he's been arrested then it does by telling the world."

 "Sounds like plan to me," Nym said smirking at Natasha, then turned to Harry, "What do you think dear?"

 Harry sighed, "You know, I am still new to this....underhanded stuff, I mean I can think up some plans for it but doing it isn't what I'm used to, but, yeah, I say we do it," Harry agreed.

 Nym smiled, "I could use legimency on Norman, learn EXACTLY who he was dealing with and how, then I could use my metamorph powers to look like him while Shield springs the trap," she suggested. 

 "Hold on a moment Nym, I think MACUSA would have a problem with you using legimency on a Muggle. Before any of this stuff can happen we must speak with them, and even then we might not get permission to do half of this," Remus pointed out.

 "Husband you worry too much about this stuff," Hela pointed out.

 Remus sighed, "You and Harry might be royalty as far as Asgard goes, but here that does not mean much. I don't even think the witches and wizards of America even know about Prince Loki. Therefore we must respect the laws of this place, our new home country," Remus turned to Harry. "You are a lord, yes, but you are still a wizard residing in America and thus bound by their laws. If we ignore MACUSA and just do what we want you will lose everything, and trust me when I say a snapped wand will be the least of your worries!" Remus had heard of some of the old punishments that MACUSA would hand out to those that nearly exposed the magical side of America, he didn't want to see any of those happen to Harry.

 Harry sighed, "I know this Remus, I intend to be a bridge between the magical and non-magical worlds, by employing people, as Natasha guessed, of all groups," he paused, "After all, wouldn't you say the best way to learn about each other would be to work together and get to know one another?" he asked carefully.

 Remus nodded, "True, but like with the witches and wizards back in England, the ones here most likely are set in their ways. Many may oppose your plans, some might even try to paint you as a madman." Remus then sighed, "All I am trying to say here Harry, is that you shouldn't expect things to just fall into place. Your status as a noble will only go so far in this country, and the people here will not be impressed that you survived the current Dark Lord's attempts at killing you." This was important and Remus really hoped that Harry would understand it. 

"Also," Remus turned to Nym, "Using magic to force information from someone, no matter if they are a criminal or not will not look good to the Muggles. While some may understand the good that can come from it, they will also look at the bad. See it as a means to take away their privacy. Best to let Shield try first to get that information out of him, even more so since Osborn most likely has records of his crimes in some form around here!" Remus had a feeling a man like Norman Osborn wouldn't be careless with his dealings. He would have made sure that anyone who made a deal with him did so in a means that could be used to blackmail them later on.

 "Remus, you DO know there are magical super heroes here in America, right?" Laura said, "I had knowledge of some of them put into my head by those who created me," she added, seeing Logan nod in confirmation, "Here in America, there are even mutants who use magic openly in public," she finished.

 Hela sighed, "I am sorry to burst your bubble, but those people you speak of use a force far different from what Harry, Nym, and even Remus use," She told Laura. "Even father uses a branch of magic that is nothing like any of the ones in this realm. Therefore it is not right to try to label them the same," She explained. "Also, the witches and wizards like Harry, Nym, and Remus, are all governed by a government that has nothing to do with those other people. In fact I would be surprised if any of those magic users, outside the ones with the Sorcerer Supreme know of the 'wizarding world'."

 "You do have a point, but, it doesn't stop people from thinking its magic and thus believing magic is real, so were you to use magic in public, you could get away with minor stuff," Laura pointed out too.

 Harry sighed, "Not if MACUSA is as anal about the public use of magic around muggles as the British Ministry is." Harry was starting to realized how little he actually knew about the magical laws in America. He would have to get studying those quickly. "First thing we do come tomorrow is go to MACUSA and speak with someone about our plans. Then we can question them on the other magic users that are not witches and wizards. Following that we can," Here Harry stopped to sigh, "Go shopping for books on the laws of this country, and you ladies can go shopping for whatever you wish to." Harry could see the way Nym's eyes lit up at that, and the questioning look Laura shot her.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Meanwhile at Stark Industries~**

 "Sir, it would appear that the new owner of Oscorp has just had one Norman Osborn arrested, as one of your satellites just caught him being led to a car in cuffs," Jarvis reported, "And by someone we know Sir," Jarvis added.

 Tony raised an eye brow at that. "Really? Took them long enough, then again I didn't really think the kid could take him down like that." He commented as he looked at the file he had on the new owner. "Who'd he get to grab Ossy? I'd like to meet them."

 "As it so happens Sir, you have met them before, a few times at that," Jarvis replied, sounding amused.

 Tony frowned at that. "J stop messing with me, or I'll reprogram you and give you to the girl scouts," Tony warned. "We've talked about holding back the juicy stuff before."

 "The satilite took a picture of one Phil Coulson of Shield escorting Norman to what can only at this time be persumed as a Shield car, however, it was done quietly, so I assume that the new owner wants it kept quiet for a while," Jarvis replied, "And Sir, the last time you made that threat, Miss Potts threatened to throw away your Red Heads porn collection," Jarvis added.

 "Gonna run to mommy again to get away from your mean daddy, I'll remember that," Tony laughed. After settling down he reread the information he had, both the real information and the fake information the kid had used in Vegas. "This is really all there is? Bit light for a sixteen year old with titles," He commented regarding the real file. The fake files was padded out but left most of the information up for interpretation by the reader, which was a smart move on the crafters part. But the real information barely had anything past age eleven, and what was there beyond that age was barely even worth calling scraps. It was almost like the kid had disappeared for about five years or something.

 "I'm sorry Sir, but unless you hack Shield again, I am afraid that was all I could dig up," Jarvis responded, "However, there seems to be a trend as a lot of other kids have disappeared after age eleven only returning home for summers and christmas events," Jarvis added.

 Tony read through the information Jarvis was now displaying to him. "Hmm, that's the same kind of pattern for boarding schools. Any records of any of those kids in a boarding school during those times?" Tony questioned, trying not to think about the days when his father would ship him off to such places.

 "Sadly, no information on any of the names to come up disappearing after age eleven regarding any known boarding schools," Jarvis replied sounding almost frustrated with the lack of information he was finding.

 Now that really interested Tony. Why would a bunch of kids be disappearing during the school year and there not being a record of it. Looking back the file on Harry James Potter, Tony decided to look into this. "Alright then, let's get some people to the street the kid lived on before coming here. Get the neighbors talking about the kid. Chances are these 'Dursleys' had to have mentioned where the kid was going to school. If it turns out the Dursleys lied about where the kid went to school then we dig deeper until we find out where these kids are disappearing to, or until we have something to force that family into telling us," Tony ordered, "In the meantime, I think a party is in order to welcome the kid to the city. I'll buddy up to him a bit, get the ball rolling on a good relationship with him businesswise, maybe introduce him to Pepper, all that jazz. And maybe the kid might tell me where he went to school for the last five or so years." To Tony, it was fool proof, not to mention would help the kid out a little in his future as a business owner if the kid had someone to turn to for advice on running a company. Not that Tony was the one who's answer his questions, that would be Pepper's job.

 "Have you seen the young Mr Potter is married already Sir?" Jarvis asked.

 Tony raised a brow at that before grinning. "Sixteen and married? Damn I got to meet this guy! He must be a hit with the ladies if he's already a-" Tony stopped as he looked at the part of the file that said 'spouse'. "THREE?! He's sixteen and has three wives!? Fuck me...he's getting more action a night then I do!!!" Tony said in horror, he was also very impressed and was almost ready to go over to Oscorp just to see what this lucky kid is really like. "I should take notes from him," Tony joked.

 "It would seem he does Sir," Jarvis commented amusedly, "As they say, the young surpass the old these days Sir," Jarvis added.

 "That's it, I don't care what Pepper does to me, you’re getting reprogramed into a French Maid!" Tony growled as he got up to get the tools he'd need.

 "What was that Tony?" Pepper asked as she stepped out of the elevator with a handful of files.

 "Oh come on! I'm disciplining the child!" Tony whined.

 "Hmph," Pepper replied, "Sounds more like your jealous of a young man who may have been abused as a child," she countered.

 "True but Jarvis is calling me an 'old man' and thus must be punished," Tony pointed out. "Don't get me wrong Pepper, I'm happy that the kid managed to get over shit like-" Tony stopped, "Wait, abuse?" he asked as he turned back to the file in confusion. "I don't see anything about that!" He then turned back to her for answers.

 "Call it a woman's intuition," Pepper replied mysteriously, not seeing the look she hoped for, she sighed, "Fine, think about it, IF Harrision and Harry are the same person, why would he end up on a drunken gambling bender under a fake name?" she asked, "Surely you can realise the connection between so little info on him, let alone doctor’s visits, and his sudden appearance in the world," she finished.

 Tony stared at her for a moment before his eyes narrowed. "Jarvis gave you all his information before me, didn't he?" Tony groaned. "Ugh why do I feel like a teenage girl just finding out she's been cheated on!" He joked. Smiling at the memories Tony pointed out, "You do remember that I've been on drunken gambling benders in the past. Hell I've even used a few fake names just for giggles!" Tony then sighed. "But yeah, the lack of medical information is odd for a kid his age. Also, why would his relatives let him get emancipated and married at his age? From what I read on the Dursleys, they sound like the gold digging type. So why let a rich kid who's related to them go free?"

 "That I haven't discovered yet, but from what I heard, he did return to Britain very briefly," she said, "Maybe it was a will reading or something, I mean, how else could he be emancipated so early?" she asked seriously.

 "The kid made a fortune in Vegas. That family could've ignored the will in favor of his winnings," Tony commented before shaking his head. "Something just isn't sitting right with this. J, when you get those people to look into the last five or so years of his schooling also have them look into the kid's relationship with his relatives," Tony ordered. "If there was abuse while he was with them then someone had to have noticed something, or at least suspected something."

 "We have to presume that he has already contacted authorities or something Tony," Pepper said, "Besides, what is your plans for the Dursleys if there was abuse?" she asked.

 "Kids that go through that shit just want to forget it all happened. Sometimes, they don't even bother telling the authorities when they leave the abuse so long as the abusers don't come after them. If there's abuse we should be sure they are dealt with," Tony told her seriously, "Besides, I want to get to know more about my future buddy. Sure he's a little young to take to a strip club, but hey, I'm sure there's something I can do with him, but I won't know till I get to know him better!" Tony grinned. "Getting to know his family and how shitty they are will help me relate to him better."

 "Only so long as you don't turn him into a pervert like you, Tony," Pepper replied.

 Tony pouted at her. "The kid's got three wives Pep. THREE! What could I do with him that he most likely hasn't done with them?" Tony questioned. "Wait, that didn't come out right. You know what I mean!"

 "Knowing you, there is a lot you could 'teach' him, Tony," she replied flatly, smiling at how he made himself sound gay, "And here I thought you liked redheads more..." she said mysteriously before getting to the files that she had brought up with her.

 "Kid's got a red head for a mother! That kind of counts," Tony told her before shaking his head. "Not helping me here brain," he said to himself.

 Pepper just shook her head in amusement.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~The next day, after the meeting with MACUSA~**

 "Well," Nym began, "That was an interesting meeting," she finished. 

  The meeting had been interesting as the MACUSA had agreed to let Harry use his company as a bridge between Humans, Magicals, and Mutants, not to mention there was some researchers in the MACUSA, who wanted to see how Mutants and magicals interact, and if mutants could wield magic, seeing as some had elemental powers and could do things that even those with magic had yet to be able to replicate in terms of effects, not to mention they wanted to see if mutants were somewhat of a half way state between magicals and muggles.

  They had, of course, had some conditions, Harry would need to employ some Aurors as part of his security force at the company to make sure that anyone not employed by the company, magical or non-magical didn't see any of the magical experiments that would be worked and researched there. He would also have to follow their laws and make sure that non-magicals didn't accidentally uncover the secrets, hence another reason to employ Aurors. Finally, he would have to have a few magicals of well-known status as investors. Non-magicals who were hired by the magical divisions would have to sign contracts, magically binding them to silence, as it had been discovered that, in essence, all muggles had some form of magic, just less then Squibs did, but thus they could still be bound by magical contracts.

 Any visitors would be tracked and watched by security to make sure they didn't go anywhere they weren't supposed to. MACUSA had been worried that it could fail and said they would up the hiring of Aurors to prepare for employment by Auror Corp., even still, they had also shown interest in the idea of integrating non-magicals, mutants, and magicals into a single working environment, especially when it was explained that with the advancement of science, some of the magic could be explained away as Stage Magic.

 However a few members of MACUSA had voiced strong concerns about this 'experiment' of Harry's and had insisted that bi-weekly visits from members of MACUSA be allowed so that the goings on at the company could be monitored and MACUSA could be kept up to date on what is going on there. If Harry's company showed any signs of failing in uniting those employed by him, then he would be shut down and all non-magicals and mutants would have their memories of their time there removed, and replaced.

 On the subject of using magic to get information out of Norman Osborn, MACUSA refused to grant permission on the grounds that as the man was a muggle criminal, thus there was no need for any witch or wizard to step in to extract that information. They said to let the muggle law enforcement deal with him, much to Nym's displeasure, though she did brighten a little when Natasha promised to make Osborn hurt while she questioned him later.

 "We got the main thing we came for. Harry has their consent to use his company as a bridge between the three groups," Natasha smiled happily.

 "I don't like how little trust and faith they have in him, but at least it's something," Hela commented with a sigh, "So brother, where will you start?"

 Harry turned to Hela with a smile. "Well we did also get consent for the plan to help rid the world of the MRD, so I'm going to see Fred and George about the magical bombs we're gonna need. Meanwhile, I believe I promised to let a certain group of ladies go shop?" Harry laughed when he saw how happy Laura and Nym were at that. "Just," Harry stopped them before they could run off. "Please, no more miniskirts and crop tops. I swear my heart almost stopped this morning and I nearly burnt myself while pouring my tea when you two came out in them." While the sting of boiling hot water to his thigh had taken his mind away from what they were wearing, Harry didn't what to be embarrassing himself thanks to his teen hormones and wives who have a sudden interest in showing off their bodies, or lose his balls thanks to cooking them by accident with scalding water.

 Nym grinned at that, "Oh is that all? Alright then, no more miniskirts and crop tops." She then turned to Laura. "Let's get Natty to show us where to buy some of those leather body suits she has!" Nym then bolted with Laura's arm in her grasp while Harry shouted protests at them.

 Natasha just gave Harry a smirk and ran off after the two, not saying a word if she would or wouldn't do what Nym wanted.

 "I'm going to die young..." Harry sighed in defeat.

 Hela patted Harry's shoulder. "At least you won't die a virgin!" She teased.

 "HELA!" Harry blushed, and Remus shouted in shame at his wife.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Later, Harry Osborn and his friends~**

 Harry Osborn was hanging out with his friends, Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, and Mary Jane Watson. School had just let out, and they were on their way to the local arcade and cafe. Harry stopped when he got a call from his father's assistant.

 As he listened to the message, he scowled, "Sorry guys, I gotta go," he said sadly as he hung up the phone.

 "Is everything alright?" Gwen asked, seeing the change in Harry's mood.

 Peter, who'd been the closest to Harry had just been able to over hear something about Harry's father. He was worried that Norman was accusing Harry of doing something and was demanding him to come home for punishment.

 MJ decided not to say anything as Gwen had asked the important question and piling on more questions wouldn't get them any answers.

 Harry scowled, "According to my father's assistant," he began to reply, "There has been a hostile takeover by the person who stole the shares from the former shareholders," he said, "At least, thats how my father's assistant put it," Harry finished.

 "A takeover? Given how successful your father's company is I would've thought anyone who got those shares would just sit back and watch the money come in!" Peter didn't fully understand why someone would just take over the company like that. Oscorp was making millions and most who'd seemed to show interest in the company wanted that money coming to them. The only answer Peter could come up with was that whoever had taken over had most likely learned of some of the criminal things Norman Osborn was doing with the company.

 "Well how's your father taking this?" Gwen asked.

 "I'd bet pretty poorly. I mean he just lost what he'd spent years building up in one day to a complete stranger," MJ pointed out, "I take it you're going home to check on him?" She asked Harry.

 "Sadly no, the new owner has called a meeting, apparently my father was arrested, as such, the shares and their voting rights fall to me as his only other family," Harry replied, "Meaning that I will be meeting the new owner of OsCorp Industries, before I go see my father in prison," he finished.

 "Arrested? On what grounds?" MJ asked her boyfriend in surprise. While she had heard Harry's complaints about his father's lack of interest in him she'd never heard about anything criminal going on.

 Peter was half tempted to ask if he could go with Harry to this meeting, just so he could maybe get a sense of what this new owner really knew about Norman Osborn, but he decided not to ask. Since he had nothing to do with the company outside of being Harry's friend he would have to just see what he can learn from Harry over time.

 "Let us know if you need anything," Gwen offered, a part of her worried about her job and what this take over could mean for her. She would have to wait to hear from the new owner what they were doing with the staff.

 "Apparently what my father's assistant could tell me is corruption charges," Harry replied, "Anyway, I gotta go, see you guys later," he said as he walked off in anger.

 "I'm worried about this," MJ sighed, "I know things were strained with his father, but no one wants to see their parents arrested. And for corruption? I hope Harry doesn't do or say anything he'll regret towards this new owner.

 "I can't believe Mr. Osborn would do anything like that, but if he's innocent then that means this new owner could be framing him and that's worse!" Gwen pointed out. "Hopefully things go well, for Harry's sake."

 "I'll give him a call later tonight if he's willing to talk to me. Might help having a bro to rant to," Peter wondered if he could find time to swing by as Spidey and have a look at this new owner. Maybe he could over hear some things the new owner might say and get a feel for the guy. If he turned out worse than Norman then Peter would have to step in. A new owner should be easier to take down then someone like Norman who is use to such things.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Same time, with Fred And George at their new home~**

 "Hey!" Both Fred and George cheered when they saw Harry.

 "Well if it isn't the best thing to happen to our family. How you doing mate?" Fred asked as he slung an arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him to the couch.

 "We owe you huge for setting us up here in America as well as everything you've given us. You won't regret it mate. Not like with the little piss that was our little brother," George assured Harry.

 "But we hear now that you're a busy man, with three girls tied to you, nice one on that," Fred gave Harry a sly grin and tipped his imaginary hat to Harry. "But I'm sure you didn't just come here for the pleasure of our company, so what you need from your old buddies?"

 "I want to give you guys some more tools to research your products with," Harry began, "As well as have you prank a group of people who deeply deserved to be pranked hard," Harry replied.

 "You hear that, he came to spoil us!" Fred said with an evil grin.

 "So then, who's the target and what do you want done to them?" George questioned. "We've gotten some newer pranks since you last saw us and we'd be happy to show you them."

 "I assume, of course, you have heard of the MRD since moving here," he asked hopefully.

 "Only when out among the muggles," Fred answered. "Those gits sound like they are one step away from being Death Eaters to me!"

 "And people here seem to support them, it's crazy!" George said, "Bet old Dumbfarts would've loved em."

 "So, you want to mess with them I take it?" Fred questioned.

 "I want you to make some pure magic bombs, nothing that will cause physical damage, or be visible to the naked eye, just magical damage, sorta like an EMP blast, something to take down their machines," Harry said, hoping they would look up the term later. "Also, I want hire you two as part of my R&D department," he said. "As for why I need the bombs, we're going to free everyone that the MRD have locked up, which means, more money for you guys, we're going to need a lot of bombs after all," Harry finished.

 Both Fred and George grinned at that.

 "Pure magical bombs to take out muggle machines? The chaos that alone would cause," Fred began.

 "Not to mention when those prisoners get free and begin to flee the place," George continued.

 The twins stood up and said together, "How can we turn down such a noble mission full of pranks, chaos, and heroics?"

 "Thanks you two, I'm glad I can count on you two, and think about the job offer, you would get near unlimited funding if you accept!" Harry said as he took his leave.

 "We thought our acceptance was a given mate! We'd be fools to turn you down." Fred called after Harry before high fiving his brother. "Georgy, I think we're going to love it here."

 "With Harry in charge there won't be nothing we can't do with our products, and now we can add heroics to our list of things we're doing in America!" George smiled. "We have to tell dad all about this!" George then laughed, "And mum said no good would come from our pranks."

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Later, meeting between Harry Osborn and Harry Potter~**

 Harry Potter was at the head of the table, doing his best not to stare at  Natasha who was off to the side acting like an assistant in her sexy secretary outfit while holding a clipboard. Harry Potter meanwhile, had his fingers in the pyramid of evil formation. He was hoping that Osborn's heir would be cooperative rather than combative.

 Suddenly a knock came from the door to the board room and Norman Osborn's assistant stuck his head in, "Harry Osborn is here to see you Lord Potter," the ratty faced man said fearfully.

 Harry Potter nodded, "Send him in," He ordered, casting a glance at Natasha for some emotional support. He had no idea how this meeting might go, how Harry Osborn might react to the offer he wanted to give him, etc. For all he knew this could lead to a fist fight. But he knew it couldn't be avoided, not with Harry Osborn holding shares in the company.

 As Harry Osborn entered the room, the first thing he noted was how young the man at the head of the table was, in fact, he was younger then himself, "Aren't you a bit young to be owning a company?" he asked in surprize, "You gotta be what, fifteen, sixteen?" he asked in shock.

 Harry Potter chuckled, he knew his age would get a reaction from everyone for the first little while and it amused him. "I'm sixteen with four Lordships, a company, I own shares in a small business that has just opened up here in America, and I have three wives," He admitted. "Please, have a seat," He commented when Harry Osborn looked like he was over whelmed just by hearing what all Harry Potter had. Harry Potter wondered what the news of his magic might do to poor Harry Osborn's mind but said nothing on the matter.

 "So, my father's assistant said that you performed a hostile takeover," Harry Osborn said, "Is it true?" he asked.

 Rather than just give a straight 'yes' answer Harry Potter decided to explain it more in-depth for Harry Osborn. "I was in Vegas not long ago, recently emancipated, and wanted to...get rid...of some stress that had been piled on in the span of a few days. While there I found myself in a few card games with some of the shareholders of this company and to my utter surprise I had won their shares. Naturally, I wanted to know more about the company I now held the majority shares in and so I had some people look into Oscorp for me. What they found however was not pleasant. I will spare you most of the details but your father has been involved in a lot of criminal offences and thus had to be removed. I know you'll want to know what these offences are and I'll make sure you have the list before you leave," Harry Potter told him. "I won the shares fairly and when I saw the crimes being committed here I decided this company needed to change for the better. For that to happen, your father had to go. I'm sorry for that by the way," Though Harry Potter knew that Norman hadn't been on good terms with his son he still felt bad about getting the guy's father arrested.

 "So, my father was almost as bad as a business man as he was as a father," Harry Osborn said, "So, what happens now?" he asked curiously, "I mean, I have twenty five percent of the shares  thanks to my father, what do you plan to do about me?" he asked curiously.

 Harry Potter gave Harry Osborn a gentle smile. "Well, I have two choices for you. The first choice is that you can sell me the shares you have. I will pay whatever you feel they are worth and then we go our separate ways." As he said this Harry Potter held one of his hands up as if the offer could be seen in that hand. "My second offer," He held up his other hand, "Is that you work for me. Now you won't have all the freedom you had while your father was in charge but you will have a chance to show you are not like your father and thus work your way back up to the clearance you had while he was in charge. As the only other shareholder I would discuss with you plans for the company, what projects we take on, etc. This would allow you to stay with the company even after the takeover is announced as well as give you a chance to show everyone that you aren't like your father while at the same time ensuring you stay within the life style you are used to." Harry Potter then folded his hands before him.

 "The choice I leave with you. You don't have to decide now if you don't want to. You can go home and take as long as you wish to think about it. However," Here Harry Potter gave Harry Osborn a pointed look. "At this time I don't want anyone to know that the company has changed hands. There are some criminals that I have agreed to help bring down that need to think that your father is still in charge here. So please do not say anything about this outside of this room to anyone. If you've already have, please swear them to secrecy for the time being."

 Harry Osborn was conflicted, on the one hand, his father broke the law, on the other, his father never really cared about him either, on another angle, he could be done with his father's company, and life style, and the other hand was that he could go 'commoner', as his father would have called it. "I would like some time to think about it. Just out of curiousity, what will happen to the employees currently working for the company?" Harry Osborn asked, hoping Gwen would get to keep her job.

 Harry glanced at Natasha for a second before looking back to Harry Osborn. "I haven't had time to look over every department and the staff in each one. However when I do some will be reassigned, or left where they are, and some will be let go, mostly it will depend on what level of involvement they had in any criminal activities of the former owner, and how willing they are to accept the changes I plan to enact," He explained.

 "We are aware of the students that work for this company and I'm certain we can find new work for them when the time comes," Natasha spoke up for the first time, knowing that Harry Osborn's thoughts were more on his fellow classmates then the whole of the company's staff.

 "Fair enough," Harry Osborn replied, "Give me about a week to think about it, and then I will make my decision," he said as he slowly got up, he felt less and less like his world was crumbling now that he had met the new owner of his father's former company.

 Harry Potter nodded, "Take all the time you need to. Natasha, will you give him my contact information so that he can let me know when he's made his choice and we can meet with him?"

 Natasha nodded and walked over to Harry Osborn, already having written down Harry Potter's phone number, which she presented to Harry Osborn.

 "Thanks," Harry Osborn said taking the papers with the information on it as well as the ones on his father's crimes from Natasha. He then got up to leave, "See you in a week," he said with a smile as he then left the board room.

 Once the door was closed Harry Potter sighed heavily but smiled. "Well, that went better than I thought. I think we can work with him if he decides to stay."

 Natasha shrugged, "He could still be putting up a front. We won't know his true character until he shows it." She pointed out as she walked over to her husband and pulled out his chair, sliding into his lap with a smile. "I'm almost insulted that he barely looked at me though. Don't I look good dressed like this?" She pouted at him.

 Harry gulped as Natasha ran her hands over his chest, paying a little more attention on his nipples through his shirt. "Very!" He admitted. He nearly screamed his thanks when his phone rang, glad to not be about to risk being walked in on in a very intimate moment. Natasha however sighed at having her fun ruined but couldn't help but smirk at the feel of Harry's 'flesh wand' standing at full attention.

 Laura's voice could be heard from the other end as Harry answered, "Hey, Harry, we found you something at the mall," she said, "Oh, and I found out I love country music!" she added cheerfully.

 Natasha, upon hearing the last bit smirked and made sure to make a mental note to get Laura a sexy cowgirl outfit. She'd be sure to make sure Laura drops some hints about wanting to tie up Harry as well as 'ride her horse' whenever Harry's within earshot. Natasha was sure Nym would love the idea.

 Harry was glad to hear the, seemingly innocent tone of the converstation. "Oh that's great. We just finished meeting Harry Osborn, he seems like an alright guy."

 "We should still keep an eye on him," Laura replied, "Just in case."

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 ~A few days later~

 Harry had the top floor of Oscorp Industries head office converted into an apartment for him and his wives, and while they would share a bed, they had each insisted on having their own rooms for when Harry was busy with one of the wives having their designated 'alone time' with Harry.

 Today, Nym and Laura were out music shopping, having dragged Logan along as a bodyguard. Natasha, meanwhile, was in her room, listening to her music collection, unaware that Harry was in the main room reading, after all, she had assumed he had gone out, forgetting he still had a few papers to go over.

 Not able to see the door, and caught up in the music, Natasha failed to notice when the door behind her opened and Harry stood there, smiling at Natashha, and the song she was listening and dancing to. Harry recognised it, if only cause Natasha had introduced him to one of her collections a day or two before, it was from her Golden Jukebox collection. The song was You Can't Hurry Love by The Supremes. To be honest, Harry was starting to like the song himself.

 ~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~

**AN: Oracle: And that's a wrap for this chapter. A lot happened this time. Norman's out of Oscorp at last, Harry has plans to ruin the MRD and other people who have had dealings with Norman in the past, Harry Osborn might be sticking around in the company, MACUSA approved Harry's plans, Fred and George are going to save lives through pranks, Tony's got his eyes on Harry already, and what's more (in case you missed it) Harry's got another Lord ring on his finger. Does this mean a new wife could be popping up soon? Who could she be? Well at this point you'll just have to guess on that front lol. Please leave us a review or comment, or even send a message to myself or Ogremen about this chapter. We love hearing your thoughts, theories, and your suggestions.**

**Ogremen: PLEASE NOTE, WE DO NOT ANSWER GUEST REVIEWS, IF YOU WANT A RESPONSE, LEAVE A NAME! NO NAME, NO RESPONSE.**

**And now, for review responses!**

**To storybook thumb, oh, those two plan to 'teach' Harry to be better, not to mention that they plan to give him a strict regime to keep him fit and increase his stamina. On top of that Harry now has access to good food and full meals all year round. He's going to start gaining weight and with it more energy for all kinds of things. Once he's to a normal weight for his height, and with all some training he's going to be a force to be reckoned with. And the wives will enjoy the changes too ;D**

**To Blaze1992, Harry will definitly be pranking Hermione, and Logan too, as will Luara to a lesser extent. As for the lemon, well, one, its our first time writing such a scene, so, forgive us for making it seem more like a lime. Also, our story isn't about the lemons, its about the story, the characters, its not about how much intense romance/lemons we can fit into the story. Also, it was Nym in charge in the bed room and she's been dying to get her hands on Harry's body again. She wasn't going to wait for foreplay to be over to get him inside her. That little bit of oral was all she was willing to wait for. To put it simply, as Oracle said it to me when discussing the different wives romantice approaches,**  ' **if it was Nat it could have been drawn out for a while and Laura would have them both exploring each other's bodies  but Nym wants to bang bang as soon as possible with her new hubby', so you can see the differences.**

**To oro03910, well, we were trying to show that Harry really is an amature at intense romance/lemons, lol Harry WILL be a BAMF outside of the bedroom once he's properly trained, but, he will know that 'alone one is weak, and in a group one is stronger', as such, he will be part of the Avengers Initiative, wether they want him to be or not lol. Also, this is something we addressed above, but, will also adress here, NORMAN OSBORN DOESN'T KNOW THAT Harry HAS AN ACCOUNTANT!!!**

**To TimothyB, yes, we wanted to show that Harry needs to learn to please his wives, if he went from knowing nothing about sex, or at leat knowing what it is, to suddenly being an expert, something that happens in many stories involving intense romance/lemons, so you see, we think we did very well too ^^ And yeah, the story is more important then some intense romance/lemon scenes, yeah?**

**To KrisB-71854, Draco is a little bitch, so he can whine all he wants, his mother is the head in charge until he comes of age, that is, if he isn't thrown out of the family first XD Also, with who we plan to pair Narcissa with, you can bet your ass that Draco won't be a spoiled prince long, not unless he wants an impromptu prostate exam, rofl. We adressed the reason Osborn wanted the shares stolen in the opening AN XD. Yeah, our Harry Potter is going to be a bit of a Batman, lol, or rather, Bruce Wayne, buisness man by day, and hero by whenever he is needed, as he will also be like Ironman/Tony Stark in this stance. Harry as you read in this chapter, plans to employ mutants who can't find jobs elsewhere. And finally, yeah, we can see Hermione turning her intelect to pranking to get back at Harry for teasing her.**

**To ReadsWayTooMuch, we don't plan to abandon, we plan, to continue! lol**

**To Althalus57, most of the guards of Azkaban are dementors, who don't care if a prisoner lives or dies. Ontop of that, would it really matter to the guards if Bellatrix tried to kill herself with a necklace? Bareing in mind of course, that most of the prisoners in Azkaban are tortured by their own minds and memories thanks to the dementors, can you REALLY say them taking the necklace away, on top of that, it had a unbreaking charm cast on it, one that weakened over the years of resistence that Bella put up inside of Bellatrix.**

**To Concolor44, I do believe that Oracle responded to your review PERSONALLY, therefore I see no reason to rehash a strongly worded review on our writing skill and story, and while she told me you regret it, we hope your next review is more...refined, then the last one. Thank you though for suggesting a writer to do possible future lemons for us, we're still waiting to hear back from them on this matter. Though in the mean time if anyone else reading this wants to offer their skills we would be willing to give you a try.**

**To comodo50, first off, Draco and Narcissa are coming later, and will be staying with Sirius, hence family secrets that Harry mentioned to Narcissa, who understood, while Draco is a dumbass, lol You can also bet that Harry and co. will be setting up magical defences and such since they have bigger secrets to protect then Norman ever did.**

**To goblin81, SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS!!! This story isn't about the sex/intense romance/lemons, its the STORY that matters!**

**To Quebie331, Given that answering your question in almost any way would complicate the future of our story, we shall opt not to answer it. I'm sorry but no matter how we looked at it we just couldn't find a way to answer one way or the other. Now on the matter of Insane Psychopathic Homicidal people in the story, well you do know that Marvel is full of them. So one way or another there will be those kinds of characters working together while also trying to out due each other, aka kill one and other.**

**To TheBigBruteOmega, he fell asleep because of everything that's happened in such a short time, and then there is what happened in this chapter, they say that sex/intense romance/lemons can be therapeutic for some people, perhaps it will be such for Harry? lol You know, long day at work, and then, well, personal time with the wives. ^^ Stress is also among the number one reasons for people losing sleep. And with all the stress Harry's gone through since waking up married he's not really had enough time to de-stress again. Nym managed to help with that and, thanks to Harry's low staima he crashed almost right away. Give him time, he'll get to the point when the wives will be too tired to go again.**

**To TyberAurora, certian characters will die, others will be saved, you will just have to wait to see who survives, and who dies.**

**To Joe Lawyer, this is our story, we will write it the way we like it, we can't please everyone, and we won't try. You don't like that Harry's wives currently have more influence over him then he does them right now, well, thats your opinion, and your entitled to it, but, he will slowly become their equal, after all, in marriage, one is not superior to the other, it is a union of equals!** [ **=w** ](http://piratepad.net/ep/search?query=w) **= Now, if anyone in Harry's life is to be imaginative with sex its Nym and Natasha. And while confidence is needed, so is experince, and a partner who can teach a beginner. As for Oscorp Industries, its days are numbered, at least on some of their experiments, others will be starting a new once Harry fully settles in.**

**To BARON2462, we're happy you love the story, its reviews like yours that make us smile and happy to write.**

 

**To Jonn Wolfe, We're glad you enjoyed Harry's first 'sober' time. On the matter of family, we won't give anything away regarding that subject, but we will say that for Harry chaos and suffering are no strangers to him.**

**And now, for those on AO3!**

**To shadowfire270, we plan for Harry to offer Peter Parker an internship, after all, in some backstories, Peters father was a genius, and in others, went so far as to help create what would become Venom and Carnage. Anyone who played Ultimate Spiderman from the PS2 era would remember this storyline, its also where we borrowed Beetle from along with his Ironman like armor. Also, if you recall in one of the more reccent Spiderman movies it was shown that Peter's father worked for Norman Osborn for a time. So when Harry looks through the employment records he's going to take some notice to some of the names he finds and do a little digging.**

**To sabretooth, 1, some of those are advanced stuff, 2, some of that stuff is kinky stuff that Nym might or might not be into, and 3, our Harry will not be into some of that stuff, so, thanks for the ideas, but not exactly what we were looking for in regards to help, lol Also, inregards to your suggestion for future wives, one is spoken for in our future ideas, the other, is a possibility, and thats all were going to say on that front.**


	10. Compromises

**AN: Ogremen: Some of you didn't like how Nym called Norman an 'entitled white businessman', but let me ask you this, how many business men use their money as entitlement to break laws behind closed doors, how many feel entitled due to their wealth, and how many get away with shit that would see the rest of us behind bars cause we lack the funds to 'grease wheels in certain areas'. Also, we will admit, that, Nym is a bit biased against men cause of how they treated her back at Hogwarts, asking her to change into girls they ACTUALLY liked, but couldn't catch, and asked Nym to 'be this girl' for them** [ **=w** ](http://piratepad.net/ep/search?query=w) [ **=.** ](http://piratepad.net/ep/search?query=.) **Also, this story is, obviously, seriously AU, as such, laws are different in the universe that this story takes place in, as such, while polygamy is illegal in OUR universe, in the one this story's universe, polygamy is allowed under the Pagan Worship Act, a law that passed to allow for worshippers of pagan gods who see love as more flowing rather than restricted to allow for multiple marriages, needless to say, you can guess, correctly, that it was Magical bearcats from back in the day who passed the laws by bribing the mundane politicians to pass the law, and while forgotten about on the mundane side, it is still there, much to certain politicians eternal ire. The law will also be mentioned in a few other chapters later down the line at certain pivotal moments.**

**And now, to hand the mic over to Oracle.**

**Oracle: We've been getting many complaints about the ANs. People thinking that we use the ANs and the reviewer responses to pad out the chapters. We didn't mean for it to appear like that. Yes, we understand that the chapters always seemed short compared to the ANs, but that wasn't our intention. So, to remove that problem we are cutting the bottom AN and the reviewer responses. We're sorry to everyone who did like them, but sadly they are now gone. We hope you can still enjoy our story and that we can continue to make you all laugh.**

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Auror Corp. Headquarters, top floor~**

 As Harry prepared for the operation to take down the MRD, he had been going over the employee files of those currently employed by Oscorp Industries. One that had him slightly creeped out was of a man who worked for Oscorp that went by the moniker of 'Toymaker'. He currently worked in Oscorp's Weapon R&D department. He had a habit of making toys into sophisticated weapon systems, often with gruesome results for those he tested them on. He was also one of the employees that Harry wanted to terminate employment of as he wanted to switch away his company from twisted weapons of war, to more benign weapons of peace keeping. It was one of the reasons he was planning to meet with the chairman of the UN's weapons appropriation committee eventually. He wanted to raise Auror Corps. profile as soon as it was announced they were changing directions.

 Sighing, Harry went to the next file. "Doctor Otto Octavius," he read seeing the name on the file's lip. As he began to read the file, he noticed that Osborn had been doing some digging into his lead scientist's background, illegal digging at that. It seemed that Osborn had been digging into Otto's finances specifically, and even Harry could see that the money didn't match up with what Osborn had been paying him. He would hand the info over the Natasha or Coulson, maybe they could help him figure out the mess that Otto had made of his finances. Hopefully, it was reason to fire the man, as he was deemed 'mentally unstable' by his fellow researchers when they were called in for individual reviews.

 Another employee that had Harry worried was a Doctor Nels Van Adder. Osborn had had him working on a performance enhancing formula, which was, according to the doctor's notes, highly unstable. From what Harry read in the file earlier, it was loosely based on stolen half burned Shield notes on the Super Soldier formula created by Doctor Abraham Erskine back in World War Two. Apparently, Norman had been pushing Nels to try human testing; even guaranteeing the doctor would have a hearty supply of test subjects. Needless to say, Harry had done some digging and found out that all of the test subjects were homeless people that Norman had promised pay to for testing out a new drug. Harry had promptly released them all with a pay of two thousand dollars each with the promise to keep quiet and be thankful it was never tested on them. As it happened, if Harry hadn't taken Oscorp Industries away from Norman when he did, the testing of the new performance enhancer would have started by now.

 Sighing again, Harry decided to take a break from looking over the files and see today’s itinerary. He had to meet with the heads of all his departments later, Natasha who had promptly fired Norman's old sectary had taken up the now empty position, having been a secretary before and all for one of her undercover operations, or two. She had made note that he was also to be holding personal interviews with the heads of the individual departments. Harry snapped his head up when the office buzzer went off. "Yes Natty?" he asked teasingly.

 "There is one Harry Osborn here, and he has his friends with him," she replied with a hint of a smirk in her tone.

 Harry frowned at that. While he knew one of Harry Osborn's friends worked for Oscorp he had no idea who the other people could be, after all his current position as the new head of the company was supposed to be a secret. "He does remember that certain things that have happened recently are supposed to be kept a secret, right?" Harry questioned.

 "He has been reminded yes," Natasha said, "However, these are the friends he said he told already about the 'hostile takeover'," she replied.

 Harry sighed, he already had a lot to do as it was, the last thing he needed was a sudden meeting with Harry Osborn. However, as Natasha and Coulson had pointed out when the conversation had come up, he needed Harry Osborn on his side to help with the public as well as making an ally of him rather than enemy. "Alright, send them in," Harry told her.

 As Harry Osborn entered Harry's office, he took note of the home style redecorating that Harry Potter had done to the office, what with converting the top four floors into a massive apartment for Harry, his wives, and future family.  The change in address and also the changes to the building had been the result of a break in at the old hotel room that Harry and his wives had been using before. Also taking note of the changes were Peter Parker.

 Peter, although he'd never been in Norman's office before was certain, based off what his friend had told him at least, that the current state of the office was very different from how it had been. Norman had been one who loved to intimidate people in every way he could, but this office suggested that the person using it was more opened and welcoming. If the room failed to give that impression, then the guy at the desk could, or at the very least, make the person very confused as to why a kid was sitting there. Sure, he'd heard the new owner was young, but this was crazy, even for someone who spent their nights slinging webs and delivering witty one liners while hanging upside down on a ceiling in a room full of super villains.

 "Hello Harry Osborn," Harry Potter began, "Forgive me, I would welcome the rest of you, but I do not know your names," he said, giving a pointed look to Harry Osborn. There were two girls and a young man with Harry Osborn. One of the girls had blonde hair and glasses, while the other was sporting crimson hair and a beautiful face. Naturally he knew who the blond girl was, an employee of Oscorp who Harry was certain would be staying on given her good track record with the former company as well as how clear she was of the crimes that had been going on around her, he was certain she had known nothing of it all.

 "Oh wow, when we were told how young you were, well, we didn't think you'd be around our ages," Gwen commented, "Not that there's anything wrong with that. I'm sure you'll do great with the company," Gwen bit back the part she was about to say about how the new owner seemed to be more friendly then Norman had seemed to be. She wasn't going to say that with the son of Norman, her good friend, standing right next to her.

 "Yeah," Peter nodded. "It is surprising to see someone our age owning this company. Wonder how the papers haven't gotten hold of it yet." Yes they had been told that the change of ownership was being kept quiet, but that was days ago. Why was this guy still hiding the fact that he was in control now? That made Peter worry about this guy and if he really was a good guy. Why would someone with nothing to hide not want people to know he was now in control of Oscorp?

 MJ had to admit the guy before her was kind of cute in his own way. Dark hair, green eyes behind glasses, kind of on the pale side, with not that bad a build. Of course she has her own Harry so she wasn't looking for a boyfriend at the moment. It was also amusing how the new owner's name happened to be named Harry as well. There was bound to be some confusion if both Harrys are in the room and someone's only trying to talk to one of them.

 Harry Osborn gave Harry a friendly nod, trying not to do anything to upset Harry and possibly put Gwen's job at risk. "These are my friends that I told you about. This is MJ, Peter, and Gwen," Harry Osborn said as he pointed to each of them. "I don't know if you've gotten to her file yet, but Gwen works here in one of the labs. Thought you two at least should meet before you finish going through the employees files," Harry Osborn wondered if that sounded as stupid out loud as it did in his head. Truth was he'd brought his friends here today to get their thoughts on this guy. After all Harry Osborn didn't really know much when it came to companies and the people that ran them, even with his father having ran this one before. Gwen had known his father a bit so she could judge if this Harry was like Norman or not, MJ was unbiased as she hadn't really known his father, and Peter just seemed to have an ability to read people. If there was something wrong here, these three would sniff it out for him.

 "A pleasure to meet you," Harry said, "And to be honest, I did see her file, your father made copious notes about her father being a police chief," Harry Potter replied, pulling out her file, "He had plans to try and use you to get your father to do...'favors', for him," Harry Potter finished, as he did, he slid the file over to her for her to look at for herself.

 "What?" Gwen asked in disbelief before looking to Harry Osborn in shock. "Did you know anything about this?"

 Harry Osborn was just as shocked by this news as Gwen was. "No! You know my father never told me anything about his work!" Harry Osborn told her before looking to his feet. "Though, I did wonder why he hired you as quickly as he did. I know other employees had to prove themselves to my father in the past before even making it through the front door!" He'd often heard people complaining about how hard his father was on those who were looking to join Oscorp. Making them jump through hoops and impress him before Norman would even think about hiring them. Harry Osborn had warned Peter off when Peter had asked him about putting in a good word for him because he wanted to apply for a job at Oscorp.

 Harry Potter nodded, "It’s all in that file on you, his plans, his thoughts, his hopes and what he hoped he could get away with, after all, this isn't just your employee file, its Norman's private copy of the file he made after hiring you so he could keep his plans straight, he did it for all his employees, he even had one on you Harry," he said, indicating Harry Osborn, "He listed all your faults and how you didn't live up to his expectations, amongst other things," Harry Potter finished.

 Harry Osborn sighed, "That last part doesn't honestly surprise me at all. He made no secret how little he thought of me. Really confused me why he let me have so much unrestricted access to the company though." The day his father's assistant had handed him the key card Harry Osborn had thought his father had finally lost his mind, after all who gives someone they clearly hate so much freedom?

 Gwen frowned at what Harry Potter had told them. "My father would never have given him anything no matter what Norman Osborn did. My dad's a good man who up holds the law and would've run Mr. Osborn in the second he tried to ask for any such favors." It was true. Gwen's father was one of the few truly good cops out there. Mind you, she felt that his stance on Spiderman could do with a change.

 "And that’s where your wrong, Gwen," Harry Potter replied, "Norman Osborn made a note that, your father's one  _weakness_ , if it could be called that, was you," Harry Potter said, "You see, Norman hired a private investigator to tail you and your father, and make note of how you interact with one another, from these instances, Norman realised that if he wanted to pressure your father, Gwen, he had to make it seem like you were in trouble, hence why Norman started having you work later and later shifts so that he could....'explain' away your reasons for staying late, in a matter of speaking of course," Harry Potter continued, "However, before Norman could start to implement pressure on your father, I took over the company with the shares I won in Vegas," Harry finished.

 Gwen couldn't believe this. She turned to Harry Osborn and said, "I'm sorry if this effects our friendship, but your dad was a horrible person if this is how he views people." She then turned to Harry Potter, "My dad would've seen that coming a mile away and made sure I got out of this company. I'm also not that easy to trap," Gwen said the last part a little smugly only to frown when Peter gave a snort. "What?" She asked Peter with a glare.

 Peter went from smiling to looking panicked. "Nothing! Nothing, nothing at all, I'm sure you could've managed against Norman Osborn," He answered. Truth was he knew Gwen wasn't as good as she thought she was. After all it was just last night that he, as Spiderman, had to bail her out of trouble when she found herself cornered but muggers that she happened to piss off. So while he was sure she could hold her own for a little while, she would've needed saving before long.

 Harry Potter coughed, "Anyway, regardless, you will be happy to know Gwen Stacy that there is a promotion in your future as some positions will be...opening up...soon," he said, "Mostly due to concerns about some of the employees that Norman hired having shady pasts, shady habits, or low morals," Harry Potter finished.

 Just as Harry Potter was about to say something else, Nym came bursting down the stairs from the second floor of the apartment/office combo, wearing nothing more than a cat suit that she had clearly stolen from Natasha's closet, clearly while Nat was out with Laura at some point. "Harry!" she exclaimed, "I just got a message from my pen pal, she's in Mexico and had word about a guy whose claiming to be Tho-" she stopped when she saw there were guests, and then grinned, "You didn't say we were having guests today Harry," she said as she sauntered up being him and placed her bust behind Harry Potter's head while bending down so her head was resting on his.

 Gwen gapped at Harry Potter and Nym, not understanding just who Nym was and what she was doing in his office dressed like that. I mean who wears a black leather one piece and has bubble-gum pink hair?

 MJ was now worried for Gwen, thinking that Nym might be some sort of prostitute that Harry Potter kept around for himself. A guy like that might not be all that kind to female employees.

 Peter's eyes went wide when he saw how Nym treated Harry Potter, and he was a little jealous. After all Nym was no slouch in terms of looks and clearly she was all over the guy, and there was Peter, a hero, yet still struggling with talking to women most days without tripping over his own tongue.

 Harry Osborn was confused, after all when he had met Harry Potter there had been the red head, Natasha by his side but no one else. So who was this woman and why was she here?

 Harry Potter, while blushing redder then any of the Weasly's hair, spoke up before anyone could say or think anything truly bad about him. "Everyone, this is Nym," He waved a hand to her. "I guess I should explain that, my family are Pagan worshippers and as dictated by our religion I have more than one wife. Nym here is one of them and that is why she is...well, doing what she is doing right now." Given the looks and reactions he had gotten while walking around with his 'girls' as Nym called them, Harry Potter wondered if he shouldn't just put up posters explaining his religion and listing his wives just to save himself some trouble.

 Peter frowned at that, wondering if it was true. He didn't know much about other cultures and religions outside his own so he couldn't say just then. He made a mental note to look it up the moment they left the office. If it turned out to be true, then if his luck ever turned around he might end up converting. He mentally slapped himself for thinking like that, as if Aunt May would let him get away with such a thing.

 Gwen was speechless at this news. Harry Potter had more than one wife and, at least from the looks of how things were between him and Nym, very well loved. Now she understood this could just be an act, but regardless of that, if this one guy could get multiple women to, not only marry him, but be alright with having other women married to him, then clearly he had to be good in some form. A slightly dark part of her brought up some imagines that made her blush a little at the thought of one of the possible ways Harry Potter might be 'good' in.

 Harry Osborn was both impressed and shocked by this news. After all, he had gotten the impression that Harry Potter was close to the red headed Natasha and figured that the two were at least sleeping together. But with what he'd just learned, Harry Osborn was now wondering if Natasha was another wife of Harry Potter's, and if so, the thought of Natasha and Nym in bed together was extremely hot and left him feeling  _very_  jealous.

 MJ's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets at that news. This guy was married? And to more than one woman? Most of the guys she knew couldn't even keep track of two girlfriends, even with help! And yet here was someone their age that had multiple wives? And Nym appeared slightly older then Harry Potter. That made her wonder if his type was older women or if it was just chance that Nym was older then him. Whatever the answer it was still impressive and suggested that Harry Potter could handle a lot of work easily. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad with Gwen and Harry Osborn after all.

 Suddenly, the office doors burst open as Laura came in followed by Natasha, the latter of whom was wearing what could only be called a 'sexy secretary' look, while the former was wearing what amounted to punk rocker girl look, complete with jeans with ripped knees. "Yo, I'm home, lover!" Laura said as she walked in with a few bags of clothing and multiple CDs of music, and a PlayStation 3 under her arm as well. Natasha, meanwhile, walked over to Harry Potter and said, "Agent Coulson is here, he would like a word," she said with a smirk.

 Gwen, Peter, and MJ looked between Harry Potter, Nym, and Laura in surprise and some confusion. Laura had called Harry Potter 'lover' did that mean she was another of his wives? But she looked around their ages where as Nym was clearly older. So did that mean age wasn't a question for Harry Potter? The three friends were going to really look up pagan worship, mainly the rules around marriage and see just what the hell goes on among that religion.

 Harry Osborn had heard of Agent Coulson in bits and pieces as he passed by his father and his father's assistant, so he at least knew that Coulson worked for some government group. But what connection was there to Harry Potter? Did Harry Potter have a contract lined up for the group this Agent Coulson works for? And then there was the new girl in the room, from the sounds of things, this had to be wife number 3, or at least that's what Harry Osborn was guessing as he still didn't know for sure that Natasha was married to Harry Potter. Harry Osborn had to give his head a shake and stop thinking. Trying to work out who was married to who in this room was giving him a headache.

 Harry Potter sighed, "Alright, go let Agent Coulson know that I will see him shortly here in my office, and remember, your supposed to wear longer skirts then that 'Natty'," he said cheekily,

 "Yeah, yeah," Natasha replied, "You know you like the short skirts, especially when you're taking them off..." she finished, smirking as she saw Harry Potter blush. She then sauntered out of the office with a clear sway in her hips as she walked out of the office/apartment.

 "Short skirts aren't all he likes to take off," Nym called to Natasha before she nuzzled Harry Potter's cheek. "Mind you, we do need to work on your bra unclasping skills. I won't be happy until you can undo them with just your tongue!" Nym smirked as Harry Potter shouted her name in embracement, his blush darkening.

 Peter leaned over to Harry Osborn and whispered, "Hard to tell if I really should be jealous of his luck with women, or feel kind of bad for him due to how much they tease him," He then grunted in pain as Gwen elbowed him in the ribs...hard...for that.

 "Clearly you are busy right now, so we should probably leave you to your work," Gwen said to Harry Potter. "I'm sure we'll talk to you again some other time." She then started to push the two boys out of the room with MJ following behind her and both Harry Osborn and Peter protested to being shoved.

 "I wish you a good day then you four," Harry Potter said, "And Gwen, I was serious, there is a good chance of a serious promotion in your future due to your skills that Norman noted in your file he had," Harry continued, watching as Gwen pushed the two boys out the door and MJ followed her and them out, but not before winking at Harry Potter, much to his confusion in regards to her.

 Nym smirked, "So, Harry, as I was saying before I realised we had guests, my pen pal just shared with me that she is entertaining someone who claims to be called 'Thor', want to go check it out?" she asked, "By the way, where's Hela and Remus?"

 Harry sighed, "All I know is something about wanting to visit China Town for information about a certain wizard who cheats death," he replied, "Oh, and asking questions about possible Philosopher's Stones that are still around," he said waving her off, he then hit the buzzer and said, "Natasha, you can send Agent Coulson in now," he called.

 As Agent Coulson entered, Harry wondered what it could be about; after all, he was married to Natasha, who was herself a Shield agent, though for how much longer he wasn't sure. As Coulson approached, Harry cleared his throat, "Agent Coulson, I was not expecting you," he said, "If this is about more questions for Hela, then I am afraid she and my brother-in-law are currently out."

 "Afraid this time I am here to inform you that Fury has asked for me to be elsewhere, as such, I am here to inform you that should you need anything from Shield, you should talk with your wife and she will get in touch with Director Fury," Coulson replied. 

 Harry raised a brow at that, while he had been told by Natasha that both Coulson and herself could get reassigned at any time, he hadn't really been expecting it. "Oh? Where are you off to Coulson? Or can you not tell me that?"

 "Mexico, something unusual was found in the desert near a small town," Coulson saw Harry's intrigued look, "We might call on Hela for her expertise in things not of Earth, after all, given her...err...age....according to the myths surrounding her, surely she has 'heard things', or seen things that might go towards explaining what the object is, or where it might have come from," Coulson finished.

 Harry smiled; glad that Hela was away at the time and thus Coulson would be spared any possible annoyance she might have at having her age brought up. Harry still recalled the day he saw his aunt Petunia near break glass with her scream of rage when some teen had guessed her age to be over 70 one day. "My sister is away with Remus right now, looking into a few things that caught her interest. However it's interesting that you come here to let us know about your trip to Mexico. We might be going there ourselves to visit a friend of Nym's in the coming days." Harry cast a glance at his wives, hoping they would understand that they shouldn't mention this 'Thor' person until they've had a chance to confirm he is the very Thor that Harry himself is related to. "Perhaps we'll come by and see you while we're there."

  Coulson eyed Nym for a moment before nodding, he then turned back to Harry, "Also, director Fury wanted me to relay a message, he would like to hire you as a consultant on the magical side of things, if you’re interested that is, we don't really have a lot of what you would call 'friendly' contacts in the Magical World," Coulson finished.

 Harry nodded. "Sure, I don't mind helping out where I can. But I hope your boss remembers that I can only tell him so much and I don't know everything, same with Nym. We are bound by laws of secrecy and if we break them then our wands will be snapped and our help will become even more limited to him."

 "That's for sure. We're all for helping your boss but we got to think of ourselves a little here," Nym nodded. "So anything he asks us about we'll need to be sure he isn't going to do anything shady with that information as well as isn't going to get MACUSA on our arses for it," Nym added. "We know you and Natty are cool, but old one eye we aren't fully sure of."

 Coulson smiled, "MACUSA, and indeed the entire magical world, have an...understanding, of sorts, with Shield," Coulson began, "After all, our predecessor helped deal with Hydra during the Second World War," Coulson added, seeing a look of recognition in Nym's eyes and on her face. "As such, the Magical World, or at least its leaders, are aware of Shield, and vice versa," Coulson replied.

 "We're aware of this, however, from what I remember of my talk with Fury on the matter, the Wizarding world all over are limiting what Shield is able to learn about it. There for, unless I am able to get permission from MACUSA, I will have to take care with what information I give and what I don't. However I will see if they might be willing to...lighten up on how much is kept from Shield."

 Nym turned a smirk to Harry. "Natty's been coaching you on how to sound smart and business like, hasn't she?" To which Harry blushed and cleared his throat.

 "All we really want is information on magical criminals like Voldemort really," Coulson replied with a smile, "But, thank you, whatever you can do is all we ask," Coulson added, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a flight to catch, and you have an operation to oversee with the MRD," Coulson smirked as he turned and left for the airport.

 "Oh that's right! I have to check in with Fred and George to see how their 'little gift' for the MRD is going. Also have to arrange a new contract signing for the MRD to force them to only get their gear from us if we're going to force them out of business," Harry said in thought, "Best to get Natasha on the contract side of things while I see the twins."

 "You're going out then?" Laura questioned, sounding a little disappointed.

 Harry smiled at her, "You can come with me. I bet they'll be happy to meet you and I'm sure you'll like them."

 Nym grinned, "Not to mention out of all the Weasleys they are the most fun to have around. Remind me to take you to their shop some time, get something for that school your father works at."

 Harry frowned at Nym, "You know that I can't allow that Nym, since knowing you it'll be something that will throw that school into a panic and thus cause bad relations between us and them."

 Nym pouted, "Fine, some hair color changing toffees it is then," She grumbled sadly.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Outside Auror Corp. headquarters twenty minutes after the meeting between Harry Potter and Harry Osborn and his friends~**

 Peter had debated if going at this time was good idea. He had been out pretty late the night before and had a ton of school work to get through/make up for. But in the end he just had to know just what kind of person Harry Potter is when he thinks he's alone, for both Harry Osborn's sake as well as Gwen's.

 Thinking back to the meeting they'd had and all the things they'd learned Peter was torn regarding Harry Potter. After all he'd met many people who were nice and friendly in public but turned out to be real assholes when away from the public eyes. Hell he'd helped to put away many people like that. But then there were the wives of Harry Potter.

 Natasha had that look about her like she was just a woman working for her husband, pretty, possibly smart, things like that, but when Peter had looked into her eyes he had seen danger and he could also tell she had walls around her. Natasha was clearly a woman of secrets, power, and not someone to get on the wrong side of.

 Nym had shown herself to be playful, unafraid of PDAs, and confident to the point of overkill. Yet the way she had looked over each of them, gauging their reactions, their words, clearly Nym was use to gathering information, weeding out lies, and who knows what else.

 Then there was Laura, someone Peter had heard about during his dealings with the Xmen, the daughter/clone of Wolverine. Though he'd never met her personally before today he knew she was just as dangerous as Wolverine as well as trained to kill people. A feral mutant with claws that could cut through anything. It sent a shiver down his spine what someone like her could to.

 These three women, married to the guy who now held power over two of his friends sent up many alarm bells and red flags in Peter's mind, and he could not let this go without making sure just who his friends were working for as well as what Harry Potter was doing in the shadows. He thought back to that day he had seen Black Cat in Harry Potters penthouse apartment.

**~Flashback to day after Harry Potter first met Harry Osborn~**

 Reaching the top floor of the penthouse apartment building Peter crawled around the windows until he found himself stopping dead at what he found in one of them. Black Cat, tied to a chair with Harry Potter and his wives staring down at her.

 "Damn it Felicia! What were you thinking?" Peter questioned himself before moving closer to the gap in the window that was letting in fresh air.

 As he overheard the deal made with Black Cat, he wondered if Harry Potter was going to be another corrupt business man, leaving before he was caught, he failed to notice Nym watching him as he left, as she had been alerted by the wards to another intruder.

**~Flashback end~**

 Now that Peter had met Harry Potter in person, he could honestly say that while impressed with Harry Potter’s attempt to change Oscorps public image, he was still going to be keeping an eye on the company, just in case Harry Potter turned out to be corrupt after all, he could get proof that Harry Potter was up to no good and put a stop to him, unlike how things went with Norman Osborn.

 Peter landed on the balcony and was surprised to find the door leading inside wide open. Letting out a sigh he walked over to it. "Either they left it open themselves, or Felicia is here." He grumbled, thinking of how careless many people are when they are this high up from the ground and for some strange reason still thinking they are safe from criminals.

 Walking into the room Peter made sure to listen carefully for any sound that might suggest he wasn't alone or soon wouldn't be.

 "Hey Spidy, imagine my surprise to find you intruding on my employers property, he's not like Normy after all," Said Black Cat as she came out in a dress shirt and a skirt.

 Peter jumped when he heard her speak before turning to where she was. "Damn it Felicia!" He snapped. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He sighed. "What are you even doing here right now? And out of costume? That's rare for you." At most Peter had expected to find her trying to double cross Harry Potter if he ran into her here, but dressed as she is now it made him wonder if she was there for something else.

 Black Cat smirked, "I work here, when I ain't out doing a job for him, I get to hang out here, he has some cool game systems and the like, he's got a PlayStation three and an original eighty gigabyte PlayStation three too!" she smiled happily, "Still, that begs the question, what are you doing here investigating my boss, or are you snooping around again?" she said, smirking knowingly.

 Since Felicia knew who he is behind the mask Peter made no attempts to hide his reasons for being there from her. "Don't know if you've heard, but your new boss is keeping Harry and Gwen on, he even talked about promoting Gwen. If my friends are going to be working for the guy that took down Norman Osborn, I want to be sure that he's not worse than Norman. And I know about your little deal with him, heard about it when I came by their penthouse before!" Peter explained as he walked over to her. "What's he got you doing anyway? I heard him say you'd be helping innocent people, but what work does he give you that allows for that while still being criminal?" This would be important in working out Harry Potter's motives.

 "Hasn't told me yet, but I know he's out observing a test run of something right now, should be over soon too," she smiled in reply, "Look, I know you hated Norman, but sometimes, not everyone can 'play by the book' Spidy, some of us have to play both fields to be the good guys," she finished.

 "Test run of what? A weapon of some kind? Tell me what you know!" Peter nearly demanded of her, not wanting to get into that whole grey area talk that often comes up with her. He knows sometimes you have to do some bad in order to do some good, but he just can't bring himself to be ok with it.

 Black Cat sighed, "You really are a kid, you know that," she replied, "Look, all I know is it has something to do with the MRD, and no, it’s not a weapon, from what little I  _could_  gather, it’s some kind of joint rescue mission between Auror Corp. and the Xmen, but its hush hush, I only know that much cause it somehow involves me," she said, flicking her hair out of her face and over her shoulder. "Now, you can either leave of your own free will, or I can call security," she finished with a glare.

 The fact that Harry Potter was working with the Xmen was very surprising to him, and against the MRD? That was not something that had even crossed his mind as possible, but given that one of Harry Potter's wives is related to an Xmen, so it would make sense that he'd be helping the Xmen.

 Shaking his head Peter sighed, "Felicia you know I can't drop this. Gwen and Harry are my friends and I have to be sure they will be safe, and now that you are involved I really can't let this go. I need to be sure all of you will be alright," He took her hands into his. "I'm only doing this because I'm worried about this guy. Please Felicia, help me to find out if these worries are for nothing or not. If he is a good guy then once I know for sure I won't bother him or this place again. But until I do know I will just keep coming back, regardless of how much they up the security," He told her.

 Black Cat sighed, "Look, I will try and make sure he is on the up and up, alright, but, if he is not, then I will help you take him down, ok, but from what I saw and what he's told me about Oscorp, well, let's just say I am siding with him over you on this, alright?" she said to him firmly.

 That stunned Peter. Felicia normally was all over him whenever they were together, and now here she was putting another guy over him. "Wow, you've changed a lot since meeting him," He commented before thinking about it. "How about this then, introduce Spiderman to him. Let me talk to him myself," He held up a hand when he saw her opening her mouth to protest. "I know I've met him before, but people speak differently when they are talking to a masked person, let alone a hero," He explained. "I'll talk with him, get a better feel for him as Spiderman, and then I wait for you to update me on what you find or don't find. Does that sound good to you?" He knew it was a risk, trying to arrange a meeting with the guy while he's Spiderman. Many villains would kill for the chance to get Spiderman alone on their home turf to either kill or capture him. But he was going to risk it for this.

 Black Cat sighed, "Fine, but, if you screw the pooch, it’s on you, alright, all I know is that they somehow know when someone is in their property, so they probably know you were here already, regardless, I will inform them that you want to talk," she then paused, "but remember," she warned, "This is on you, if you try to pull the 'righteous authority' on him, I am going to warn you right now, he has Shield backing him, so, be careful!" with that, she turned to leave, ignoring him as she went back to her gaming.

 "Wait what? Fury's on his side!?" Peter really didn't know what to think now. What the hell was Fury getting out of this? Just what the hell is going on with Mr. Potter and his family that would lead to Nick fucking Fury being in his corner? Half stumbling back to the door he'd entered through Peter weakly called out a, 'call me' before taking off.

 The more he learned about Harry Potter, the more he questioned if he wanted to know. First the guy takes over Oscorp., then he reveals he has three wives, then Peter finds him cutting a deal with Felicia, now fucking Shield is involved alongside the Xmen? "Just what is this guy trying to do? Build an army? And for what?" Peter questioned as he swung home, part of him wishing he was old enough to drink.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Twenty Minutes and one group apparition later~**

They had chosen this facility cause of its isolation from any nearby cities or buildings. The closest town was supposed to be roughly three miles away. Needless to say, this  _had_  been one of the MRD's inhumane testing facilities. The facility sat in a gully that had dried up decades ago, with a few cliffs around it. Now it would most likely be an abandoned facility. 

 Harry stared at footage, carnage that had been unleashed by the Weasley Twin's 'little gifts'. The MRD facility was practically a ruin, whether from the powers of those they contained, or the chaos caused by the gifts that the MRD had received was hard to tell. As it was, the MRD had quickly retreated abandoning the facility and those within, with the Twins messing around with the disabled security systems via excess magic. As Harry watched, the X-men arrived and were helping people escape the now gradually crumbling building. As far as test runs went, this had been both good and bad. Bad because clearly the mutants that had been contained took advantage of the downed security systems to fight back, damaging the building in the process. On the good side of things, they had forced the MRD to abandon the building, leaving wounded behind who would be collected later by the MRD reinforcements. But by that time there would be no mutants to 'recapture', so sending reinforcements would be pointless, as would investigating as Harry and the Twins would reclaim the 'gifts' for reuse again later.

 Harry looking at the Twins, asked carefully, "What exactly did you guys hit them with?" Harry was unsure he wanted to know the answer, but he had to ask.

 The Twins grinned. "Why Harry," Fred began, "We only did what you asked of us!" George continued, "We made a bomb," Fred cut in, "And made sure that it would leave an empty shell that could be refilled later," George added with a smirk, "Yeah, and the best part is, it’s a bunch of runes that explode with different effects when opened!" Fred finished with a mischievous grin.

 Nym grinned when she heard runes, "Oh? And what kind of effects might those runes be set to have?" She asked, thinking about introducing these two to Gizmo next time she comes to America and picturing the hell that could be raised with some magical perverted pranks that might come from that meeting.

 Harry found himself shivering, though he just couldn't work out why.

 Fred and George grinned, "Why, you can't expect us to reveal  _all_  of our trade secrets now can you?" they replied at the same time, "However, we added variations of the Portable Swamp runes so that animals like snakes and monkeys would be conjured, along with what amounts to those Flash Bangs you told us about, and some alarm runes to make sounds that are annoying as all hell, those we discovered by accident, didn't we George?" Fred finished, with George nodding in agreement, still remembering the ear splitting headaches and ringing in their ears that had both last no less then three days each.

 Nym pouted a little but let it slide, she would make sure to get Gizmo and these two brothers in the same room and talking business. If nothing else she was bound to get some laughs out of whatever the three would come up with.

 Harry had to hand it to Fred and George, the test run had gone better then hoped in many ways. However there were some tweaks that needed to be made. "While I like the monkeys, the snakes are something that needs to go. Logan's informed me that sometimes normal muggles get brought to MRD bases when they get caught helping mutants, thus we don't want to put them at risk. Is there a way to make sure that the alarms and flash bangs can only be tripped by the MRD? Also we need to take into account the mutants with heighten hearing and sight when it come to the flash bangs and alarms. But other than that it looks like everything worked really well," Harry said while smiling. "Though," Here he turned to Laura, "We might need to get the Xmen closer to the MRD base before the trap is tripped, just to be careful of any counter measures the MRD might start putting into place once this starts happening too often."

 Laura nodded, "I'll be sure to mention that when I update Logan as to the results on our end."

 "We also still need to cut away all other suppliers for the MRD, though I think we all know someone who could help to plant evidence against the competition," Natasha smirked, thinking of a certain ally who Norman had so very kindly tried to throw at them.

 Harry nodded, "She's perfect for that sorta work, and with what I am paying her, she won't complain," Harry replied. He then turned to everyone as he saw the Xmen wrapping up their side of the operation, "Alright, let’s move out everyone, before the MRD get ballsy and try to take back their facility." Everyone nodded and began to pack up their things. With that they all apparated or side along apparated from the cliff overlooking the gully that the facility had sat in.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~A few days later~**

 Harry sighed as he pulled off his jacket, while happy for the cooling enchantments that had been placed on the clothes when he had purchased them, the coat was unneeded. It had taken a while, but they had managed to free up some time to visit Nym's pen pal in Mexico to investigate the lead about whether Harry's 'uncle Thor' was really in New Mexico. Hela had been unable to attend, saying something about not feeling well enough for travel, but that she and Remus would be joining them if the man they were to follow up on met the description she had given of Thor.

 Nym on the other hand smiled, "Don't worry, we're supposed to look for a woman holding a sign saying 'Hotstuff,'" Nym replied.

 Natasha gave Nym an amused look at that. "Hotstuff? Whose idea was that one?" She questioned before looking at her phone and smiling when she saw the confirmation that Clint had been assigned to Mexico with Coulson. She still needed to introduce Harry and Clint, as well as Nym and Laura to Clint. She would then have to hit Clint for undoubtedly picturing her in bed with the other two women, even if he wasn't thinking of it at that moment it was bound to cross his mind at some point like it does with all straight men who see the three wives of Harry Potter together.

 Nym smirked, "It was the idea of my pen pal after I told her about our husband," Nym replied. "Oh, and there she is!" Nym added as she raced forward.

 "Nym!" called a woman who could only described as a beautiful young woman with bushy brown hair, a pointed heart shaped face. She was indeed holding a sign that said 'Hotstuff' on it. As Natasha looked at the woman, she couldn't help but compare the woman to a more feminine version of Harry, minus the brown hair of course.

 Darcy looked the group over before glancing at her sign. "Fuck, you didn't say you were travelling with a bunch of sexy bitches too! Now I feel bad for not labelling the sign right!" She then threw the sign off to the side. "So...is this a private group or is there room in the bed for one more? Cause I got some free time if you want to bang in the toilet."

 Harry gapped at her for several seconds before turning to Nym. "Are we sure she isn't related to you?"

 Nym snorted, "Trust me, I know we seem alike, but, we share different parents, we're just sister from other mothers, so to speak," Nym replied.

 "Yeah, besides, I don't know who my father is, left before I was born, heard he got my mom pregnant when she was out one night and had a wild adventure with some guy in green and gold clothing," she then shrugged her shoulders, "Anyway, shall we go meet my employer and Thor?" she asked excitedly.

 "That is why we are here," Natasha nodded. "It is easier to confirm a person's identity if we meet them," Natasha tucked her phone away after sending a message to Clint to meet her in a local bar later that night so she could bring him back to where they were staying for the introductions.

 With the group following her, Darcy led them out onto the street and into a van. "Borrowed this from Jane. She's cool but spacy at times, so don't be surprised if it takes her awhile to notice you. Even more so if Mr. Ripped-as-Fuck is around and shirtless. Gotta say though, even I would tap him, though," Darcy glanced Harry over before smirking. 'Depending on what you got under there I might be able to ignore the other guy," she finished with a wink and a smirk.

 Harry's face turned dark red at that and he turned to look out the window.

 Laura chuckled at Harry and leaned over the seat. "So, is it far to where we're going?" She questioned.

 "Kinda," Darcy said in reply, "You have to understand there are too many lights in the city to truly watch the sky at night, so we kinda set up shop in a small town, Puente Antiguo, at least, I  _think_  that’s what it’s called," she said unsurely, "Anyway, wait till you meet Erik, he's cool, you know, for an old fart," she finsihed with a smile as she drove the van out of the city.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Two hours later~**

 After a very long drive, they finally reached Puente Antiguo, and Harry couldn't be happier as his knees were killing him from being cramped in the back see behind Darcy and her having pushed the seat back. Thanks to the nutrient potions that Nym had been making for him, Harry was slowly gaining a proper height and weight for his age and background; needless to say, his legs were cramped being stuck between his seat and the driver’s seat.

 As they finally stopped, Harry opened the door and stepped out, stretching like a cat on two feet instead of four as he stood up. When he finished, he looked around, the town was  _small_ . As he finished looking around, he saw a man with straw like blonde hair and a chiseled face. Harry quirked an eyebrow, "I wonder if that’s him?" he said more to himself than anyone else.

 "Yeah, that’s 'Abs Mcgee' alright, the one who claims to be Thor of Assgrab or something," Darcy said, she had, after all, been more focused on his physique then his words when he talked with or around her.

 "Asgard," Harry and his wives corrected at the same time.

 "Well, he does look the part from what Hela told me when I asked her what to look for," Harry nodded.

 "True, but I could show you some beaches where you'd find dozens of guys that look just like him walking around," Natasha said, ignoring Darcy's request of 'please take me' mixed with puppy eyes.

 "Well then, let's get over there and test the guy. After all, Hela did give us some things to ask him to prove if he is Thor and not just some nut claiming to be him," Nym said before glancing at Laura. "Not too hot for you, is it?" She teased.

 Laura glared at Nym. "Harry beats him any day. And if you keep that up I might slip one day!" She warned while holding up a closed fist.

 "Girls, settle down. Don't want to scare away possible family," Natasha scolded with an amused smile.

 As Harry and his wives approached the man with straw blonde hair, Harry opened his mouth to say hi when Nym beat him to the punch. "Hey, you’re the guy ' _claiming_ ' to be Thor, right?" she asked with a smirk, trying to make it sound like she didn't believe the rumors, as well as putting emphasis on the word claimed so that it was clear to those watching that she was baiting him. Harry couldn't help but sigh and roll with it, he'd have a talk with Nym about letting him 'take the lead' on these matters sometimes. He was supposed to be the man of the house as well as a Lord, also a prince at least by Asgard's standards.

 Thor stared at the woman who dared to act like he was lying about who he was, as well as having the oddest hair color he had ever seen. While he knew next to nothing on Midgard and its people, he was sure that shade of pink wasn't normal, nor the vibrancy of it. "I have no reason to lie about who I am, nor do I need to prove myself to some woman beneath me." Thor's eyes darted to Darcy who let out a snort of laughter.

 "Dude, if Nym is under anyone it's that guy right there," Darcy smirked as she waved to Harry.

 Thor's eyes turned to Harry as he opened his mouth to say something, but what he was saying was quickly forgotten as confusion took over. "Loki?" He asked before a grin split his face and a chuckle left him. "Have you failed at yet another one of your potions? I must admit, this age does suit you brother."

 Harry sighed, "I have some questions for you, but first, I am not Loki, I am a....'friend', of his though," Harry said, he then stood straighter as he said, "Ahem, I have a question for you, and I hope you can forgive me for it, but I need your honest reply," he paused as he took a deep breath, "What is the reason that Hela of Niflheim hates you for?" he asked, seeing Thor's eyes go wide and a shameful look cross over his face.

 Thor's eyes darted around the room at everyone there, partly glad that it was just him, the young man, the three women with the young man, and Darcy in the room and no one else, and thankfully glad that Jane wasn't there. "H-h-how would you even know the answer to that question yourself? I could tell you any answer to it and you would not know if it was the truth!" Thor said with a nervous grin and stammer.

 "We got the question from Hela herself, who may be joining us here once she is feeling better, along with her new husband," Natasha informed Thor, whose grin dropped like a rock into a horrified frown.

 "H-h-husband? I had not heard that sh-" Thor started only to get cut off by Nym.

 "Oh stop trying to ignore the question already, you overly swelled prick and just tell us why Hela hates you already!" Nym huffed, about ready to pull out her little stash to force him to answer.

 Thor sighed, ignoring the 'prick' part of her comment and his confusion at the word. "She is mad at me because," He took a gulp followed by a deep breath. "While deeply drunk once, I-I…tried to have my way with her and she was blamed for what happened rather then I..." He admitted in a slightly hushed tone but was still heard by those gathered around him.

 Darcy frowned for a moment before turning to Nym, "And this Hela person is who?"

 "His niece!" Nym answered, a little disappointed that she couldn't use anything on him that would have been uncomfortable for him.

 Darcy made a face half way between disgust and confusion. "You tried to fuck a member of your own family? Not sure if I find that kinky or just plain gross!" She told Thor.

 Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead with both hands, "Does Loki know?" Harry asked, asking the next question he was to ask, after all, one question wasn't enough, no matter how damning.

 "Loki would never have allowed me to live if he knew what happened. All who knew were sworn to silence; by rights even you should not have been told. If father ever learns Hela told you..." Thor stopped talking and sighed, hanging his head slightly. "I will not inform him that she told you. She is right in her anger towards me for what I did," He admitted, knowing he couldn't keep acting like he hadn't committed a crime that night. Shaking his head, and dreading the answer Thor asked, "Are there any more questions you need answered to prove I am who I say I am?"

 "Nope, that was all of them, Uncle Thor," Harry said with a smirk, "Hela only risked it to make sure it was  _really_  you, she still can't believe you tried to start a war with Jotunheim," he said tsking sadly, "Anyway, she still hates your guts, but, she hopes you redeem yourself, as she put it, 'As sad as a sack of shit that he is, he is still a mighty warrior that Asgard needs, he just needs to learn to be  _humble_ ', at least, that’s how she put it," he finished with a smile.

 Thor's brain stopped working when Harry called him 'uncle' and was still trying to catch up with everything. "Uncle? Why did you? You can't," Thor was struggling to form a full sentence. "You couldn't be! I would've known if he...Or are you her's?"

 Nym laughed hard at Thor's struggles. "Nice job, you broke him with just two words!" She managed through her giggles.

 Harry smiled, finding humor in this too. "If you mean am I Hela's kid, no I'm not. I'm Loki's," Harry cleared up.

 Thor had to sit down at that. "He had one in secret? On Midgard?" He just couldn't believe this. How had no one known about this? After all Harry was certainly no child. Had he been born on Asgard Harry would be in training to be a warrior that would one day fight for Asgard. So how had no one noticed him? More so, how had no one noticed Loki sneaking off to Midgard for any length of time. Pulling himself together a little Thor asked, "Does Loki know about you?" Fearing slightly that Loki had no knowledge that he'd impregnated a mortal woman years ago.

 "As Hela tells it," Harry said, recalling what she told him had happened, "Like you are now, Odin the Allfather, sent my father here as punishment, long story short, he had no memory of being Loki, he was born into a family on this world, grew up, got married, had a kid, and got murdered," Harry said in point form, "As Hela continued telling it, when he returned to Asgard he was, how should I say, devastated, by his loss of Lily, my mother, especially when she didn't show up in the realm of the dead, again, as reported by my dear half-sister Hela," Harry continued, "Now, from what Hela said, Loki has been spending time on Midgard in secret searching for me, and it wasn't till my own marriage, as well as Hela's, that he found out I was still alive. I have yet to meet my father, but, I assume he has changed from how this Realm's myths depict him," Harry finished.

 If Thor's brain was struggling before to take in this news, it was all but shutting down now as he gaped at Harry in disbelief. Though his mind did recall that punishment and how, when Loki had returned to Asgard he was with the body of a woman, a woman's body that Loki had refused to let anyone touch. With what he'd just been told Thor was now sure that woman had been Loki's wife and thus Harry's mother. He opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out as his brain jumped from one piece of what Harry had told him to another as well as recalling the events around the time Loki returned from his punishment. It would have been a comical sight on anyone else for Thor, but at the moment, he was barely still aware of everyone in the room.

 Natasha leaned over to Harry and carefully whispered, "Best to leave our marriage to later, after he's gotten back his mental faculties. Don't want your grandfather after you for breaking a 'precious' family member," She said, being careful not to let Thor hear her words.

 Harry nodded, "Alright," Harry said, "We'll be staying with you guys for a few weeks, or at least till this mess is resolved," Harry replied, "Hopefully it doesn't take too long though, my assistant can only manage the home front for so long after all," he added, "For now though, I will try and lend a hand to my wife's pen pal," Harry said, "And her boss, and who knows, maybe we can help you out too, Uncle, though, I  _do_  need to ask something," Harry finished.

 Thor, still struggling to wrap his head around everything barely looked at Harry. "What?" Though if he was asking what Harry wanted to ask or what was being said, no one could be sure.

 "I heard from Hela how you use to treat my father in Asgard," Harry said, "After some time to rest, I will ask you a question regarding your treatment of Loki," Harry added, "For now, go, sort through your thoughts, and know that not all is as it once seemed," Harry finished.

 It took Thor a moment for his brain to kick in but when it did he got up and left the room, mumbling under his breath about secrets, Loki, and hidden family.

 "That went well!" Nym chuckled cheerily before turning to Darcy. "He's all looks but no brains. Best to have a guy like this one here," She said before grabbing Harry and pulling his head to her chest. "But this one is ours and I haven't had the chance to ask if we can share him with anyone else."

 "Nym!" Harry groaned as he stood still, having learned in the past not to try to wriggle out of this hold if he wanted some dignity left in tack.

 Nym smirked, "I am just showing what a good wife I am by showering you with love!" Nym said, only to stop as there was a cough from behind them.

 "So, Darcy, these are the friends you went to pick up?" a woman with short brown hair asked curiously.

 "Yup," Darcy smiled and popped the p. "That's Nym, the one I told you I've been writing to, and these are Laura, Natasha and Harry, who are all married to her and each other!" Darcy said as she waved to each of them. "Which means they have a lot more fun than you do!" Darcy teased.

 The woman sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Hi, I'm Jane," she said, "So, a little birdy told me you’re interested in our stranger, does that mean you know him?" she asked curiously and hopefully.

 Harry shrugged, "Kind of, I mean he's family on my father's side but I've never met him until today. But my half-sister knows him very well and she should be here in a few days, depending on if she is feeling better," Harry explained.

 "We mainly came to confirm he is who he claims to be as well as to visit a few people who we know here," Natasha added.

 Jane stopped, "He's your family?" she asked curiously, "So, he's not from...'out there?'" she asked sadly gesturing towards the sky.

 Nym gave Darcy a sly look before grinning at Jane. "Girl you really think good looking guys like Thor and Harry here are human? Well, in Harry's case he's half, but still. Guys like that don't normally come from this world."

 Harry gave Nym a shove to get her to stop talking. "He's not from this world. Thor wasn't lying about Asgard and everything, my half-sister will help to prove that when she gets here. For now though you can take my word if it means anything," Harry shrugged, knowing that all of this is very over whelming.

 Natasha, who had been looking around the room they were in decided to question on something she’d noticed. "Did you guys have a break in or something? I only ask because it looks like this place was cleaned out recently." She had noticed all the wires and dust that showed where equipment had been resting until very recently, and due to the lack of boxes to suggest moving she was left with only one option as to what could have happened.

 Jane sighed, "A bunch of men and women in suits came and took everything, according to Eric their with some stupid organization called Shield," she said with a huff, "They took all my research, even my journal containing my notes!" she finished angrily, "Without it, I have to remake all my designs for devices from memory," she added mournfully.

 "Ah, that explains it," Natasha commented, knowing that Coulson had to have been the one to do that since Jane's research, from what she had been able to gather on the trip over, may hold some information that would be valuable to Shield.

 Harry turned to Natasha and whispered, "Is there anything you could do to get it back? Any of it?"

 Natasha shrugged., "I'll talk to Coulson later about it, maybe see if he could at least return the journal to her once the information is copied for Shield files, but I can't promise anything. It's all up to the Director after all."

 "Wait, you know those 'jackbooted thugs'?" Jane asked, missing the sigh from Natasha, and the snort of amusement from Nym and Laura, "They didn't even have a warrant to take my stuff!" she demanded, then what Natasha said about her journal registered, "Wait, you can get my journal back? With that I don't have to start from scratch!" she said happily. That was when an older gentlemen with greying hair walked up.

 "Jane!" he called, "I just spoke to some contacts, along with a few locals," he added, "And they said there was something in the desert that drew Shield's attention to this small town," he then noticed Harry and the three women, "Oh, hello, I'm Erik Selvig," he introduced himself, "So, what are you here for?" he asked curiously.

 Natasha gave Jane a smile. "Well if you don't mind help from a 'jackbooted thug' I may be able to help." At Jane's look of confusion Natasha explained, "I work for Shield, though currently I'm on leave to help my husband with his new business as well as get things in order before I return fully to work. The person heading the operation out here is Agent Coulson, who I have worked closely with for some time. I'll speak with him and see what I can do to help." Then she added, "Also Shield’s not the police, their with the government, as well as a branch that doesn't have to have a warrant to take things from people if they think it's related to something possibly dangerous."

 Harry meanwhile was introducing himself and his wives to Erik, though without mention the wives part. "I'm Harry, this is Nym, Laura, and Natasha. We came here after Darcy told Nym about Thor and wanted to see him for ourselves."

 "You mean the crazy?" Erik asked while still digesting information that he was standing in front of an agent of Shield, then, followed by him taking an elbow to the gut from Jane, who wasn't too kind about the hit either. "Oof," Erik said as Jane hit him, he then turned to her, rubbing his gut, "What, he is crazy, going on about Asgard, the Bifrost, and what not!"

 "Oh that's crazy?" Nym asked with a grin, "My sister in law is the Norse goddess of death, Hela, and she's married to a good friend of mine that I might have snatched up had Harry here not tied me down to himself before I could make a move!"

 "Not to mention the god of mischief Loki who is the father in law," Natasha added with a chuckle.

 "And don't forget about Harry being his best friend's uncle!" Laura added with a smile.

 "Ok! I think they get it, my family is beyond crazy. And that's not taking into account I'm married to you three!" Harry groaned at the reminder of Logan's relationship to Hermione. No matter how much time passes he will never get use to that.

 "I'm going out for a drink!" Erik said, feeling a headache coming on suddenly and a mighty powerful one at that as he made his way back out of the building.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~OMAKE 1: Deals~**

**~flash back the day after Harry Potter's first meeting with Harry Osborn~**

 Black Cat knew that Harry and his wives were currently out; she had waited for days for this opportunity. She had waiting till the family of four had gone to the some store or other that happened to be on the other side of town. As she made her way to the Penthouse, she was surprised to find the rooms door unlocked already. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, she opened the door and made her way in, not aware that by doing so, she had set off a detection ward.

 As she made her way from room to room, she was confused by much of what she saw, as most of the things she saw appeared very...strange. For example books on spells unlike any she had ever seen before, weird contraptions that went off when she approached, which unbeknownst to her were sneakoscopes, and then there was the fact that there was a strange egg that looked too big to be real for any creature she was aware of aside from Ostriches, and it certainly didn't look like one of their eggs.

 Just as she entered the master bedroom, she was hit in the back by something and everything went dark.

 When Black Cat awoke, it was to a light shining into her eyes, blinding out everything around her with its brightness.

 "Who are you?" a male voice demanded from her.

 Black Cat remained silent in reply, deciding to be quiet, as she assumed she was in a police station now for breaking and entering, and if she was, she knew how this worked.

 "I ask again, who are you?" the voice demanded again, "If you refuse to answer, my companions will have to break out their tools for interrogation, and trust me, this isn't some police station, or good cop bad cop routine," the voice continued.

 Black Cat smirked at that. "Oh really? Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that before?" She asked him. "And as you have me bound to a chair and unable to see anything, which is more or less standard for most stations you expect me to just take your word for it? What's next? You're going to tell me to help myself out of this mess by being honest with you?" She chuckled and shook her head. "You're new to this, aren't you?"

 The male voice sighed, "Nope, I just wanted to offer you a chance of no pain, besides, I am willing to pay triple whatever someone else is willing to pay to hire your services," the male voice replied, "However, if you don't want to play ball, then, we'll just skip to physical torture, after all, you did go through our stuff, we caught you red handed, it’s only fair you...'pay the price', is it not?"

 Black Cat frowned. "Hold on there big boy, you didn't say anything about an offer before. It's mean to keep such a thing from a girl like me. Now why don't you kill the light and we can talk about this offer of yours. If it's as good as you make it sound, I might be a good kitty and work for you. However I don't like to be kept in the dark as to who I'm working for. So, do you really want me, or are you the type to tease a girl with a good offer before getting your rocks off to her screams of pain and torment. Because if you are the second one, I'm sure I can give you that without all this." She gave a smirk in the direction the voice had come from to show she was willing to play to his kinks if he wanted her to. After all she wasn't a fan of torture and whatever she was tied up with was proving very difficult to cut with her claws.

 The voice sighed, "Before I make my offer, you will tell us who you are, and who hired you to break in here, until you do that, no deal," the voice said with finality.

 "Well," Black Cat said like she was thinking it over. "Since my sources tell me he's no longer in a position to do much of anything, let alone pay me, I guess it won't hurt to tell you. Norman Osborn paid me to break into your home and try to steal back the shares from you. But after he was caught and taken away by Shield, I thought I might take them for myself along with some of that money you picked up along with them," She shrugged, "But if you have a better offer then that, let's hear it, as well as turn off those lights."

 There was murmuring from beyond the light before finally it turned off, revealing her target and his wives. "Alright, if you are willing to work for me, full time, and for no one else, I am willing to offer you a salary, of, say...forty thousand a month, cash money," Harry said finally.

 If she had actual cat ears Black Cat knew they would be standing straight up at that. "Forty thousand a month?! Just to work for you?" She had to take a moment to pull herself together at that shocking offer. "You do know I am mostly a thief right? What work could someone like you have for a little kitty like me that would be worth so much money?" She then grinned. "Planning a big heist are you? Something that will rock the city to its core? And here I thought you were a good little boy," She giggled.

 Nym spoke up for the first time now, "More like, we hire you, and prevent you from causing mischief for other people, while also pointing you at people that need to be hit for our plans, while also helping out innocents," Nym said.

 "Consider it grey sided hero work," Harry added.

 Black Cat thought on the offer. It was the best offer she'd ever heard and meant no more working for jerks like Norman Osborn or even Kingpin. But could she really give it all up. "Oh what to do? I am a kitty that can't help herself some times when she sees something shiny that she likes. But with that cash I wouldn't always need to take what I want." She slumped a little in her chair, legs spread wide just to see the reactions she might get. "I might not be able to stop myself if the thing I want isn't for sale. Think you can deal with that?" She asked Harry with a seductive smile.

 Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Fine, fifty thousand a month, and no stealing unless we OK it, alright?" he said, trying to convince her it would be in her best interest to try and be a little less thief like.

 Black Cat pouted a little when Harry didn't react to her open legs like most men do. "You almost sound like a certain spider I know," She teased, thinking of how often she played around with him and his attempts to get her to change her ways. "Oh alright, I guess I could try to be good like you want me to be. And if I see something I want but can't buy, I'll come to you first before I try anything," She agreed. A part of her wondered if Spidy would be proud of her for taking up such a good deal, or if he'd be worried about the part where she's committing crimes for these people.

 "Thank you, that’s all we ask," Harry replied, "Besides, the jobs we will be giving you will be helping innocent people who are being harassed for stuff outside their control," Harry said mysteriously, "Needless to say, you may even get a special treat every so often for being a good girl," he said.

 "Oh? Planning to give your new kitty some milk every now and then?" She joked before letting her eyes slide over him slowly. "You might be a little young for me though," She teased.

 Nym laughed. "Oh I like her, she's fun. And that outfit is a plus too."

 Harry smiled, "I never said I was the one who would give you a treat..." Harry replied mysteriously, causing his three wives to smile.

 Black Cat looked to the three women in surprise. Oh? The three momma's are the ones that will give? How interesting…" While she normally wasn't into women, Black Cat was open minded about it. Also, the fact that one of them is a Shield Agent meant all kinds of possible rewards for being good. "I hope you don't mind if I share this wonderful news of my new deal with a certain someone. Don't worry, he's good at keeping secrets." There was no way she would be able to keep this from him, it was just too good not to share.

 "If he promises not to interfere with our plans, then he will see no trouble from us," with that, Harry swiped his hand downwards and the bindings tying Black Cat to the chair were magically cut.

 Meanwhile, outside the penthouse and looking in, was a certain red and blue clad underwear wearing hero who right now, had a frown on under his mask, and wondering if this would be a good thing, or a bad thing regarding the deal he just over heard.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Omake 2: Settling In~**

**~A few days after Harry's test run against the MRD~**

 It had taken the whole two weeks to pack everything in the  _former_  Malfoy manor, mostly cause Draco decided to drag his feet and be a 'whiny bitch', as many people would no doubt call him if they had seen what his mother had, what with his outbursts and frustration, on top of the fact he was being forced to move.

 As they finally made it 'across the pond' and through immigration both Magical and mundane, they arrived at their new home, which was located in down town Toronto, Ontario, Canada. They were surprised to see Bellatrix when she opened the door to the house after they knocked.

 "So, you're here too you little grease ball?" Bellatrix asked when she saw Draco, "I don't know why he kept you in the family, given your paternal heritage," she grumbled, she did not have good terms with Lucious, well, her real self didn't, but that was a story for another time. Turning to Narcissa she went from grouchy to friendly. "Narcissa, so nice to see you!" she exclaimed with genuine happiness at seeing her sister.

 "Bellatrix? What are you doing here?" Narcissa asked as she hugged Bellatrix. She'd known, and been very happy to hear that Bellatrix was not going back to Azkaban but that had been all she'd heard as she'd had other things on her mind to tend to. However it was a wonderful surprise to find out that Bellatrix was in the home of Lord Potter, most likely under his care just as they were.

 "I'm here thanks to the new Lord Potter Black," Bellatrix replied, "Right now I'm just settling into being on the North American continent for now, and also keeping the Dogfather company till Harry can come up with a new identity for him," she said with a smirk.

 "Oi, she should know I fall under FAMILY SECRETS now!" a male voiced called from the living room of the manor, "Besides, we're only staying her temporarily, at least until Harry can set up a home in New York for us near to his main new home!" the voice added.

 Bellatrix rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah, he likes to throw around stuff like that. I swear he hasn't changed much since we were kids,  _the mangy mutt_ !" She shouted the last part into the house. "Keep that up and I'll come after you with a newspaper!" She joked before turning back to the two. "Well don't just stand there drawing the attention of the world, get in here! Oh and if he gives you any trouble just throw some water at him and threaten to make him sleep outside for the night, usually shuts him up for an hour." She told them as she pulled Narcissa, and shoved Draco inside. Once the door was closed she walked past them and headed further in. "You aren't going to be much of a family secret if you keep shouting at all hours, even less so with the front door wide open you flea infested poodle!" She called.

 "You're one to talk you over grown buzzard!" he said, referring to her unregistered animagus form of a Peregrine Falcon. "Anyway, we only have to wait a week or two more before Harry moves us to New York, so, we won't be here long!" he said as he exited the living room only to stop when he sees Draco, "What's Grease ball junior doing here?" he asked.

 "Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not legally a rotting pile of worm food right now ya git. I can walk out that door right now and go back to England and no one would bat so much as an eye at me. Whereas if you did that you'd find yourself, and Harry, in more shite then you can imagine!" Bella reminded Sirius. "As for what he's doing here, you can thank Harry for that that, Harry's taken them both in so long as they live by his house rules and cut all ties to everyone back home. So unless the little shiter does something to go against him, Harry said he stays," Bella explained with an annoyed eye roll. "Did you really not listen when you were told all of this by Remus?" She questioned.

 Draco was shocked and thought he was seeing a ghost for a moment before realizing that Siruis was, in fact, still alive and right in front of him. "You! How dare you speak to me like that! I am more Black then Potter is! You should have given me the Lordship. This is all your fault, you, you," He stopped talking when his mother rounded on him.

 "You will stop that talk this instance Draco!" She growled. "We are lucky to be getting this second chance and I will not allow you to ruin it for us because of that blasted ego your father raised in you!" She then took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes, this is not the sort of life I imagined for us. However, no matter what has happened, I highly doubt we would have lead a happy life had things not gone the way they did!" Her eyes then narrowed on Draco when she saw he was still glaring at Sirius from the corner of his eye. "Very well then, I shall inform Lord Potter that you have made your choice and thus have taken to the streets!" That shock seemed to take the hot air out of him as he turned an angry pout to the floor. Narcissa then turned to Sirius. "Why am I not surprised to find you here? Alive, when everyone else thinks you are dead. Just like you to play a trick like this on the world."

 Sirius growled at Draco for a moment before sighing, "What can I say, I never would have gotten a fair trial under Fudge, and while Amelia would have listened to me, there is no guarantee that the fudgers on the Wizengamot would have been unbiased, they almost always look for someone to blame!" he then sighed again, "So, settle in, Draco gets the fourth room up the stairs and on the right, it’s the smallest one, not like the short wee fucker needs a big room to inflate his ego with, right?" Sirius said. "Anyway, Narcissa gets the one across from mine since Bellatrix has the one next to it," he finished.

 "Come on, I'll show you the way," Bellatrix smiled as she pulled Narcissa forwards. "We got a lot to catch up on and I want to see about getting you dating again, now that you are no longer tied to that prick."

 Draco, after casting one last glare to Sirius ran after his mother, not wanting to be stuck with Sirius anymore then he had to be, but also not liking how Bellatrix was talking about taking his mother out man hunting. When his mother commented that she already had a possible man in mind to replace his father, Draco nearly lost it, but forced himself to hold back. Whoever his mother or Bellatrix try to replace his father with would never last long, not against Draco himself. There wasn't a man out there who, as far as he was concerned, would be able to put up with him. And while his mother was angry at him for the way he acts from time to time, he was still her baby boy, and she would never do anything to truly hurt him. He would win in the end, at least against whatever boyfriend his mother tries to pick up.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**


	11. Surprises are a 'Funny' Thing

 

**AN: Ogremen: Ok people, first off, our omakes are not for funny non canon to the story elements, our omakes are for additional stuff that didn't fit anywhere else in the chapter but shows what others are up to, ok? Now, since I got that out of the way, here's Oracle on the 'mic', lol**

**Oracle: As you will see in this chapter, we are actually getting a head of current events in this story unlike what we are in Loki's Family. Now part of this is because there's only so much we can do with Harry at this age and thus we want to get to the fun bits everyone's waiting to see. You know what we are talking about so you don't have to ask. Please be sure to read the Omakes at the bottom, as they are important stuff, but there's also a little fun in there too. The last Omake does tie into something important that happens in this chapter, but I won't say just what so be sure to read that. Thank you everyone for continuing to come back to this story, it really means a lot to us to see all the returning names in the comments section. And without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Mexico, Puente Antiguo~**

 It was the next day and, surprising, the first one up was Harry, who was in the middle of making breakfast when his wives, Natasha and Laura walked up to the table behind him, soon followed by Darcy and Jane. Nym was a heavy sleeper so was still out cold in terms of sleep.

 "Whoa, your hubby can cook too?" Darcy asked, amazed that Harry wasn't all just looks and actually had skills, as proven by the heavenly scent of delicious food wafting through the building that Jane called her 'lab/home'.

 Natasha smirked, "Oh that's nothing. He's a business man, and he cleared out a lot of casinos in Vegas in just two days, on top of that he comes from an already wealthy family, he's respectable to women, and he's the most easiest guy to make blush," Natasha told her, much to Harry's annoyance. "I don't think there's ever been a guy like him and we managed to grab him up quickly. Those morons who tried to use him really had no idea just how great he was or how to treat him properly. Lucky us though, right Laura?"

 Laura nodded as she walked over to Harry and hugged him from behind, "They drove him away, and he got lucky in finding comfort and love in our arms," Laura agreed.

 Harry blushed, but scowled, "Come on you two, stop teasing me," he said as he began dishing out the food, "You going to eat your bacon, eggs, and sausages?" he asked, trying to distract them.

 "Trying to make a joke there Harry?" Darcy asked curiously and with a bit of a teasing voice.

 Harry, who had been flipping an egg at the time almost made the egg jump out of the pan and onto the counter. "What?!?" He asked as his blush darkened. "Cut it out already! You're going to make me either burn the food, or burn myself," Harry grumbled as he refocused on cooking.

 "Oh but if you did burn yourself we'd happily rub cream onto the burn in  _slow_ ,  _soothing_ , circles, while comforting you as best we can with our hands busy treating your wound," Natasha teased before breaking out into laughter when Harry tried to throw an egg shell at her which barely made it half way. "Alright, we'll stop...for now," She promised as she got herself a cup of coffee, "Can't promise Nym will not tease you though."

 "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Harry said, "Better make sure I don't prank your food sometimes!" he said warningly, "After all, you never know when you might find some laxative hidden in your favorite ice creams..." he finished mysteriously.

 "Um Harry, you do remember what I do for a living? You can  _try_  to do that, but, I'll catch you every time. Even with those skills of yours," Natasha smirked.

 "And good luck finding something that won't leave a scent that I can pick up as not being normal, while I'm still new to some of the things you've introduced me to, I'm sure that I can 'sniff' them out!" Laura pointed out.

 "In truth Harry, you have more to fear from us if we decide to get revenge," Natasha told him with a sweet smile.

 "And you should learn, never under estimate a prankster," Harry replied, "Where there is a will, there is a prank in waiting," Harry added, "However, I would  _only_  prank you girls, if you truly deserved it," Harry added. He then put food down in front of Darcy and Jane, Laura and Natasha having already gotten theirs.

 "Just remember husband, I have access to Shield, and we have some very useful toys for everything from killing people, to simply getting paint scrapings off one of our vans," Natasha wasn't going to bring up the little bit of fun she'd had at Clint's expense three years ago. She was still waiting for his promised revenge after he'd figured out it was her. "So while I'm sure those twins and you might have something up your sleeves, just remember that my revenge can come far more quickly than yours."

 "Um, should we be running to a bunker to avoid a prank war?" Jane asked as she looked between Natasha and Harry, "Because if so, I want to have time to grab Erik. Where is he anyway?" The last part had been directed at Darcy. "Also where's Thor? I thought I heard him moving around his room earlier."

 At that moment, Thor walked in from his rooms, while Erik walked through the front doors, clearly hungover. Harry smiled, "Hey Uncle Thor, want some breakfast?" Harry asked, while secretly pouring an hangover remedy into a cup of coffee for Erik. "Here, this should help," He said as he set the cup down before Erik.

 Thor, who was still unsure what to think or feel regarding Harry, gave a nod and a small, "Thanks' for the offered food before getting himself some coffee.

 Natasha looked over to Thor before beginning casually, "You know, I talked to Coulson last night. Seems someone broke into the little base they set up over at that crater. He didn't tell me much, but he did say it had to do with a certain, Donald Blake," Natasha watched as Jane, Darcy, Erik, and Thor tensed a little at that. Natasha smiled, "Don't tell Coulson I told you this, but he quickly saw through your lies. The fake ID you set up for Thor was so bad it wouldn't even have fooled a child let alone our computers."

 Jane frowned. "Then why did he let Thor go?" she asked confusedly.

 Natasha shrugged, "Could be something about Thor that Coulson saw last night, or maybe he just didn't feel like doing all the paper work that would come with trying to find out who Thor really is, or maybe because I told him, hours before then, about a man hanging around here that matched the descriptions of the Donald Blake that broke in. Whatever the reason, just know that Coulson's most likely got eyes on you now Thor, keeping track of your movements in case you turn out to be a problem for more than just the team over at the crater," Natasha warned.

 "You really don't know anything more than that?" Harry questioned as he set down a plate for himself and Thor on the table.

 "Technically, I'm still on leave, and therefor Coulson shouldn't have told me even what he did. It's only because I've worked with him for so long, and one of the other agents that's over at the crater would most likely tell me anyway, that Coulson gave me an update regarding what's happening there. If I were to try to get more, Fury would tell me to get back into the field myself and thus we would have to rush everything we still have to do before that point." Natasha explained. "But I'll keep my ears open in case Coulson, or my friend, offer up any more important information."

 "Harry," Thor began, "If you really are my brother's son, then you should know, that your father is ruling Asgard now due to my actions against the Jotunns," he paused, "That, and my actions caused our father to die of heartbreak. He had been putting off the Odinsleep for some time, wanting me to ascend the throne before he rested. But my actions, the war I brought to Asgard, and his weakened state, pushed him beyond his limits. Now he is gone and it is my fault," Thor explained as he hung his head, the weight of that news a crushing force to him.

 "Oh really? Odin's dead?" A female voice spoke in amusement and a haughty tone. "Well that's news to me, as I'm normally the first to hear of the death of someone as important as that old fart."

 The group at the table turned to the speaker and were surprised, a few even happy, to see the two that had just joined him.

 "Hey Hela! Hi Remus!" Laura called with a wave.

 Hela and Remus smiled at Laura as they walked up to the table.

 "I don't understand, what do you mean you were not aware of father's passing?" Thor questioned in confusion.

 "If the old man has truly died, I would've known about it, and yet I do not. Who told you this news?" Hela had a feeling she knew the answer, but was going to wait to hear it from Thor himself. There was, after all, only one person she could think that would gain anything, even if temporarily, from telling such a lie, and she worried about what game he was playing if he felt such a lie was needed or warranted.

 Thor frowned, "Loki told me, yesterday night," Thor said, then realised something, "By the way, what are you doing here Hela?" he asked curiously.

 Hela smirked at Thor, "Oh, I'm just here to see how my brother and sister in laws are, check on you, and, oh yes, introduce you to my husband, Remus," Hela explained as she wrapped her arms around Remus, which was amusing given she was taller than him and thus had to bend down a little, though her smile suggested there was something else that brought her there.

 Remus gave Thor a friendly smile, trying to be polite. "Hello Thor, it's nice to…um….uh…finally meet you. My wife has talked about you a bit since we learned of you being in this world."

 Thor gapped for a moment, "You are very short," Thor replied intelligently, earning him a jab to the ribs from Jane that caused him to grimace from the impact.

 Darcy meanwhile smirked, "I know that look," she said looking at Hela, "Someone’s got a bun in the oven!" she said, "Damn, can't tell you how many of my ex's got knocked up after I dumped them and they hooked up with some guy or other on the rebound," she said.

 Harry, Laura, and Thor had no idea what Darcy was talking about, though for different reasons for each of them.

 "I don't get it," Laura commented flatly.

 Natasha, meanwhile, was already on her feet and walking over to Hela. "Already? You've already gotten her pregnant?" She asked in disbelief. "And there Nym was saying it'd be one of us three to become pregnant first!" She snorted in amusement.

 "What? Hela and Remus are having a baby?!" Harry asked in shock once Natasha's words registered in his mind.

 "What can I say, this old wolf works fast," Hela grinned before bending a bit and placing a loving kiss to Remus's temple.

 Remus blushed, "I'm sure I'm not the only one responsible for this dear," He chuckled.

 Darcy whistled, "Wow, he looks like shit, but talks like a charmer!" she exclaimed, earning a glare from Hela, before Hela then did a double take and gave Darcy an appraising eye.

 Jane smiled, "Well, you two must clearly love each other very much," she said politely, "How long have you two been married?" she asked.

 "Coffeeeeeeeeeee!" came a cry from Harry's room as Nym made her awakened state known.

 Hela gave Jane a friendly smile. "Oh it hasn't been all that long yet. And although the marriage wasn't....normal…we have, as you humans say…'clicked'," She then turned to Darcy. "I'll admit, his look doesn't do him credit, but I have plans to fix that up once he has a certain...condition...of his more under control," She explained.

 Natasha sighed as she turned to where Nym's voice had come from. "Bout time she got up, I swear I am putting all of you on a routine the moment we get back home! No more of this sleeping in when there's plenty of other things you could be doing," Natasha was a little tired of being the one to get everyone else up, well, she didn't have to wake Laura since the girl already had her mornings and nights in order. But Harry and Nym were the worst when it came to getting up in the morning and she was going to do something about that. "If you want coffee so badly then get in here and grab some!" Natasha called to Nym.

 Laura couldn't believe it; one of their group was having a baby already. This was the most exciting news she'd heard since her own marriage. She was going to be an aunt! Taking out her phone Laura couldn't wait to share this news with Logan.

 Thor, after nearly choking on his coffee, gulped, "Y-y-your with child?" Thor said, given their past history, he was more than intimidated by Hela.

 Harry smirked, "That reminds me Thor," Harry began, "You have been a bit of an arse to people, or so Hela tells me," he finished, getting a gasp and look of confusion from Jane and Darcy.

 Thor sighed heavily, "I have made many mistakes in the past, taken much for granted, and hurt many without realizing what I was doing. I cannot change the past, but I can try to keep from repeating it as well as fix what I can," He admitted.

 "Well at least you see now that you did things wrong in the past," Remus commented. "That's always a good start, however, from what I hear, there's a long road ahead of you if you want to mend things with people," Remus then frowned. "But that hot headed temper of yours will do you no good, in fact, it will just do more harm than good. You had best get that under control before it causes you and everyone else more trouble," Remus warned.

 "Hot headed temper, what an understatement!" Hela smirked. "But it is true that he has a long way to go to fix what he has damaged. And some may not be as forgiving as others," Hela was referring more to herself and the past she had with Thor. "However if you need someone to help you with that I can lend you my husband for a bit. He's quite skilled at keeping his head and," Hela stopped for a moment to chuckle, "Keeping the beast locked up," When Thor gave her a confused look she waved him off with a, "I'll explain later."

 "I think we got side tracked here," Hela said, "Why would Loki say Odin died?" she asked.

 Thor shook his head, "I don't know. If something has happened to father, then mother would be the one left in charge of Asgard unless she chooses to remain by his side, thus it would fall to Loki to rule in place of both of them while I am banished," He answered as best he could.

 "Well, while I can't speak for Loki, most people who pull something like this want that kind of power for themselves for whatever reason. Sometimes it's because they are unhappy with the old rule and thus want to make things better, at least in their minds. Others are just power hungry and thus will go after anything that makes them more powerful. Without knowing more about him, we can only guess at his motives," Natasha shrugged.

 "I'm sure he has his reasons," Laura commented as she put her phone away. "I mean based on what Hela's told us about it, it doesn't sound like he's the sort to just do something like this without reason."

 "Hela, is there any way you could speak to him? Like you did back in Vegas?" Harry asked her.

 Hela shook her head, "If he is ruling Asgard right now then I doubt he will have time to spare if war is about to break out. Also, not many in Asgard look at me in a...favorable way, not after my one other run in with Thor. Were they to see him speaking to me, they might spread some lie or another regarding our conversation and thus it would only hurt father more," she responded.

 "So there's no way to know just what is happening in Asgard right now?" Remus questioned.

 "FOUND YOU!" Came a loud boisterous cry from outside. Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass as a woman with black hair rushed through the window and into the room, rushing at Harry with a sword drawn, and an angry look on her face.

 "Loki, I will finally kill you!!!" The black haired woman shouted angrily.

 Thor moved to stop his friend from making a horrible mistake but someone else beat him to it.

 Natasha quickly moved to intercept the woman and delivered a hard kick to the charging woman's legs, catching her off guard and managed to trip her. She then kicked the sword away from the woman and pointed her gun at the woman's head, ready to fire if needed.

 Thor, a little surprised that Sif had been taken down so quickly by Natasha almost didn't notice the Warriors three beginning to charge at Natasha. But when he did he quickly spoke up, "My friends please, stay your weapons. This boy is not Loki and both he and those with him mean no harm!" Thor then gave both Harry and Hela a nervous smile. "They are actually family. You know of Hela, but you do not know of this boy, who is my brother's son, born to a human woman and lost to my brother until now," He explained.

 "All the more reason to kill him before that evil line of his can continue!" Sif shouted angrily from her position on the ground, trying, and failing, to get up from the pressure that Natasha was putting on her neck from where she put her foot down on the woman's exposed neck.

 Thor frowned down at her. "He is my family too Sif. So unless you wish to claim that I too am evil then I suggest you hold such claims until Harry has committed a crime to earn them!" Though he had only just met Harry Thor was quick to try to protect his family. Taking a breath Thor looked to Natasha. "Let her up. If she wishes to harm Harry, she will first have to go through me." He told her, making sure his tone clearly stated that he will not allow Sif to get near Harry without first killing Thor himself.

 Sif glared as she was allowed up, "Thor, you must return to Asgard, Loki has taken over and is instituting changes, changes that could ruin Asgard and all I-we hold dear!" she began, "Not only that, but, as we were making leave to come here and retrieve you, we over heard him saying he meant to make peace with the Jotunns!" she finished.

 Laura frowned at the last part of what Sif said. "Are the Jotunns not the people Asgard is about to be at war with? Isn't peace with them something good since it avoids wars?" She questioned. After all, this was matters of another world and thus could mean something completely different then what they do on Earth.

 "Yes it is Laura," Hela answered before turning to Sif, "Odin himself made peace with the Jotunns a long time ago when the truce was formed. If my father is doing wrong by trying to make peace with the Jotunns, then you are claiming so too did Odin. Correct me if I am wrong  _Lady_  Sif," Hela said the title in a mocking tone, "But would that show you stand against the Allfather and thus are a traitor to the throne of Asgard?"

 "I would  _never_  betray the Allfather, but Loki plans to let Jotunns into Asgard itself!" Sif declared, "Besides, Asgard's people yearn for their true prince to return," she said, shooting a smile at Thor.

 Just as they were about to speak, there was a loud BOOM from off in the desert outside of town, followed by a massive buildup of sand and dust that could be seen from where they were. "Um, was someone else coming?" Darcy asked curiously.

 Suddenly, Nym came bursting out of her room clothed only in her lingerie. "What the fuck was that?!?" she demanded, ignoring all the looks she was getting.

 "Of course that brings you down faster then coffee," Natasha commented with a shake of her head before taking out her phone and trying to call Coulson, trying being the key word as he didn't pick up. "This could be bad. Coulson wouldn't have left the area without telling me and yet he's not answering."

 "Did that sound come from the crater?" Harry questioned.

 Laura shook her head, "Not as far as I could tell. It seemed to come from a different location," Laura then listened carefully, doing her best to try to hear where the boom had come from. "Something's out there, something big if I can pick up what I can of it from here," She commented.

 Harry started towards the door. "Well, we won't see what's happening from in here." He said as he took out his wand.

 Hogun the Grim sighed, "It must be the Destroyer, Sif and the three of us technically disobeyed Loki, and, by extension, Odin's orders not to come for you," he said, getting an angry glare from Sif.

 "And let's not forget Loki's ban on travel between the realms," Volstagg reminded the others. "Though this is going too far, even for him," He added when Sif glared at him now.

 "The Destroyer?" Hela questioned in shock. "What does he think he is doing? He may gain peace with the Jotunns but Asgard will never be welcomed on this world again at this rate!" Hela couldn't believe the foolishness of her father.

 "What's the Destroyer and please tell me it's not as bad as it sounds?" Harry questioned.

 "It is a machine, controlled by the king of Asgard, to protect the treasure vault in Asgard, and from time to time also Asgard itself. None have ever managed to so much as damage it before!" Volstagg explained.

 Harry sighed heavily, "Honestly, couldn't you people have just used a dog? I know someone with a large three headed one you might be able to borrow."

 "Save the chatter for later. Right now that thing is on its way here and there are a lot of people in its path!" Natasha reminded everyone.

 "She's right, we need to get people to safety!" Erik said as he thought of where everyone in town might be and how he might get to some of them.

 "This is pointless, why not just take this boy hostage to force Loki to step down!" Sif demanded arrogantly.

 "Alright bitch, I don't know who you are but fuck ya!" Nym growled.

 Hela, who was glaring murderously at Sif decided not to insult her, after all they didn't have much time. "Father does not know we are here, so your plan is useless!"

 "I thought Asgard was a place of honorable warriors. Are you going to do nothing to help the townsfolk?" Erik asked Sif.

 Sif growled, "My place is at Thor's side stopping the Destroyer, not helping some worthless mortals!" she replied. She then stepped out to get into a battle position. She was clearly uncaring of the others that were not Asgardian.

 "Wow, she seems 'peachy'," Darcy said, "That, or she has a grudge or something," she finished.

**~Song start: Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 01 - Shippuuden~**

 Thor frowned at Sif, "I don't know what has made you so cold to the suffering of others Sif, but I will not allow these people to get hurt because of the actions of my brother," Thor told her. "You and the three keep it distracted, I will aid in getting everyone to safety," He ordered.

 "I'll help with this Destroyer thing," Nym commented, not willing to leave this in the hands of some bitch and three strange men.

 "I'll help too," Harry offered before turning to Laura and Natasha who were about to argue with him. "You two will help get everyone away from here. Laura you can track down anyone that gets over looked and Natasha see if you can also reach Coulson, or at least Fury. We might need help with this and we certainly don't need Shield doing anything crazy."

 Hela went to speak up but Remus stopped her before she could say anything. "I know you are made of stronger stuff then we are Hela, but I ask you, for the sake of our family, to stay back. If you can, fight from a distance, but do not put yourself or our unborn child in direct danger," he paused as he saw her about to protest, "Please, for me?"

 Hela sighed, "As you wish. But know that if you die I shall not let you live it down when you find yourself in my realm, which you will end up in or I swear on my father’s name!" She warned him seriously.

 Remus gulped and nodded, "I swear to you, we may have only recently gotten to know one another, but, I  _have_  fallen for you my dear wife and I have no intention of leaving you so soon," Remus said as he kissed her before heading off to join the others in preparation for a fight with the Destroyer.

 Nym, meanwhile, glared at her sister wives, "Look, no complaining you two, Harry's faced some insurmountable odds in his time, and he has always come through, especially when he's had help, and right now, he has all the help he needs!"

 "I don't think a giant snake has prepared him for this!" Natasha commented before sighing. "But alright, I'll see what I can do with Shield's end of things while helping with the evac."

 Harry sighed, "Can we argue about this later, we have a Destroyer coming for us right now after all!" Harry exclaimed, "Wait, if Loki is controlling it, maybe if I stand in the way of Thor it will make him stop," Harry suggested.

 "And if he doesn't? What then Harry?" Natasha couldn't believe Harry was suggesting something so reckless. "If Hela wasn't pregnant she would be the better choice since Loki would know her on sight where as he only knows you are alive."

 "She has a point. Father doesn't know your face and so even if he can see what the Destroyer is seeing, he won't know you from any other person on Midgard," Hela agreed.

 Harry sighed, "Everyone says I look like my father, hell, even Thor thought I was Loki!" Harry replied.

 Nym shook her head. "Harry you are crazy. Also really? You’re going run the risk of leaving Laura a virgin widow?"

 "HEY!" Laura shouted in horror as her cheeks darkened.

 Harry blushed too, and sighed, "Nym, when haven't my crazy ideas worked?" Harry asked sardonically.

 "Touché," Nym replied, "He has a point ladies, as crazy as his ideas are, they usually work," she added, " _However_ ," she said, stressing that first word, "He also usually ends up having to be healed after doing something stupid. So, on the one hand, while things work out for his stupid plans, he will need a healer afterwards," she finished just as sardonically. "Also, as I recall you normally need a lot of help, and not just the normal kind. I was there for the Tri thingy you went through, and I know how long it took you to sort out what to do there."

 Harry gave her a glare, "Again, can we quit arguing and just act already?" Harry said, just as he spoke, Sif came flying through a window.

 Natasha smirked down at Sif. "Clearly a skilled warrior," She mocked before grabbing Laura and taking off to do their part in the evac.

 Hela gave Remus a tight hug and kiss to the forehead. "See you once the battle is over." She told him before vanishing to a safer distance.

 Harry sighed, "Well, time for some stupidity," he said as he walked out of the office, Nym at his side.

 As Harry stepped up to stand beside Thor, he said, "Just so you know, I'm sorry in advance," Harry said as he ran towards the Destroyer, 'Here's hoping that Loki can see what it sees like I think...' Harry thought to himself. "Loki, it’s me, Harry, your son!" he called, trying to get the Destroyer to stop fighting against the Warrior Three.

 Suddenly, Loki's voice emanated from the Destroyer, "You will stand down, Sif and the Warrior Three," his voice said, "You are hereby under arrest by my authority as King for treason," Loki's voice said.

 Thor, having already been running to catch up to Harry, quickly got between Harry and the Destroyer, sending Harry a look of annoyance and an order to 'stand back and let me speak to him' before Thor moved closer to the Destroyer. "Brother," He called out, "I know what they have done and that they must face punishment for it, but the people of Midgard have nothing to do with this. Please, call back the Destroyer. If you must arrest them, then let it be through the guards," Thor plead, worried for everyone's safety.

 The Destroyer turned towards Thor. "Thor, since your banishment from Asgard you lost your right to decide any matters regarding the throne," Loki's voice spoke through the Destroyer. "Leave now," Loki ordered, "It is your fault they have done this after all." Though Loki's voice was dismissive, the Destroyer took a more combative stance.

 Harry stepped forward, "If you're here for Sif and the Warrior Three, then why does it look like the Destroyer is about to target Thor?" Harry asked, making it clear he was here.

 The Destroyer seemed to glance at Harry for a moment before turning back to Thor, as if Loki had decided to ignore what Harry had just said. "If they surrender then no harm shall come to this realm. And yet they have made it clear they wish to fight, and so they shall get what they want." Loki spoke as the Destroyer's face plate began to open, a fiery orange glow growing within it as it charged up its beam.

 "Harry, Thor move!" Nym ordered as she sent a car flying towards the Destroyer's head.

 Harry pulled Thor down with him as the Destroyer's beam went wide, hitting the corner of a building instead of hitting Thor. "Well, that was close," Harry said sardonically, just as he spoke, Sif tried to stab the Destroyer again, as she did; she failed to see the look of astonishment on Harry's face that she would try to stab something that can have weapons pass through it. As she had jumped, she had flung glass shards from a windshield at the Destroyer, at least that's how it was meant to look if anyone had been paying attention, the shards flew right past the Destroyer and hit Harry, her true target, in the arm.

 For a moment it seemed like the Destroyer had been taken down and everyone let down their guard. But then the Destroyer began to move, turning its head and limbs to face the other way before it tried to blast Sif, she only just managed to jump off the Destroyer in time and watch as it lifted itself off her spear with no effort.

 "Brother, stop this before innocent lives get hurt!" Thor called.

 The Destroyer stayed silent, while in Asgard Loki was confused. This was not what he had ordered it to do. The Destroyer shouldn't have charged up its weapon at Thor, nor should it be so recklessly destroying things. Why wasn't it doing as it was told? Was there something about it he had not learned in his readings, something that was causing it to go against his orders? No, not against. Loki could tell the Destroyer was still focused on the Warrior Three and Sif, but Thor, something about Thor being there was causing it to recklessly attack the way it was. But what? Loki could feel his anger toward Thor grow thanks to this, Thor always had to make a mess of his carefully thought out plans. Unknown to Loki, this boost to his anger had caused the Destroyer's attention to once more fall back on Thor.

 "Brother, please, send the Destroyer away, its destroying everything!" Thor tried to reason, just as the Destroyer back handed him, sending him flying backwards from the impact. As he landed, Thor gasped, his body littered with deep cuts and he could feel his ribs were now crushing his organs, and Harry gapped.

 "Uncle Thor!" Harry cried out in shock.

**~Song End~**

 Loki himself was shocked by what had just happened. This was a horrible thing to have happened for any number of reasons. While Loki had wanted Thor out of the way he had never, NEVER wanted him dead. And yet the Destroyer had guaranteed that Thor was going to die. When word of this spread throughout Asgard, Loki knew he would be punished for it greatly. He also feared when his mother would hear of this. The heartbreak she would feel at knowing one of her sons killed the other would be too much for him to bare. Loki quickly tried to call back the Destroyer, clearly something had gone very wrong with it, and now it was too late to prevent something horrible from happening. He could only hope to lay the blame more on Sif and the Warriors Three for their actions and hope that the Destroyer simply reacted harsher to those who commit treason then it does to others.

 As Jane rushed forward to Thor's side, she began to cry, even as there was a buildup of energy and a storm where Thor's hammer rested in the desert. Darcy, however, seeing the buildup of energy, even feeling it to a degree, spoke up, "JANE!" she said as something launched into the air and started flying towards them, pulling Jane away from Thor in fear of what was coming next.

 Just as the soaring object crashed into Thor's body, his arm shot up, grabbing it as a cascade of lightning and thunder roared through the area. As the lightening cracked, and the thunder roared, Thor's Asgardian armor came soaring together, forming from chunks which themselves were formed from bits of metal dust.

 As they watched, Harry only stared in shock, while a surprised Jane could only stare and utter an "Oh...my...god..."

 Darcy, meanwhile, was filming the whole thing on her smart phone, grinning at the thought of all the hits she was going to get on Youtube.

 Nym watched the whole thing with interest, wondering if there was a way to magically replicate that whole dramatic wardrobe change while also thinking about how Asgard must be full of Drama queens and overly flashy displays like some purebloods she's known.

 As the lightning and thunder ended, along with the overly flashy and dramatic wardrobe change, Thor stood up, fully healed, though still covered in spots of dried blood on his face. When he saw Jane, he smiled before looking to the Destroyer and throwing his hammer at its retreating back.

 As the Destroyer then turned to re-engage Thor, Thor's hammer hit it in the head again. Thor then waited for it to fire again before flying towards it, hammer first, eventually forcing a build up of energy inside of the Destroyer, resulting in its destruction.

 As Thor finally landed, he began heading towards where Sif and the Warrior Three were.

 "Where are you going?" Jane asked curiously, she had been hoping to speak with the man she had fallen for, now that he had proven he wasn't just another crazy.

 "To have words with my brother regarding why he would send the Destroyer to kill me," Thor spoke arrogantly.

 Nym, who had walked over to the group frowned a little. "Sent to kill you? I don't know what Destroyer you were fighting, cause that thing was clearly after them before you got in its sights. Looked more to me like it had a reaction to you rather then ending your life was its goal. Your brother even stated that it was here for these four and that you should leave."

 "Nym has a point Uncle Thor. We all heard him say that and it really didn't look like the Destroyer was looking for you at first," Harry agreed.

 "What happened to your arm?" Nym questioned when she saw the blood running down Harry's arm.

 Harry looked and only just noticed the shards of glass in his arm. "It must have happened in all the chaos of the fight," He said, not seeing the smug look in Sif's eyes.

 Sif spoke up now, "It may have originally been after us, but clearly failing to stop us it went after Thor!" Sif stated arrogantly, "After all, Loki has always been jealous of Thor, everyone knows that!" she spat.

 Hela, who after sensing the battle was over reappeared and glared at Sif. "Oh how easy it must be for all of Asgard to simply think ill of that which is different rather than try to understand it!" Hela sighed with a shake of her head. "You claim my father is jealous of Thor, and yet what do you truly know of my father? Nothing!" Hela turned to Thor. "While she and others may claim he is jealous, what they refuse to see in him is love and concern for you. Father only wises the best for you, but all anyone does is let you have your way and thus set you up for future failure without realizing it," Hela explained. "Tell me Thor, have you learned nothing of value while here on Midgard? Has your banishment not granted you something that you didn't get in Asgard?"

 "Not everything is as it seems?" Thor said suddenly, as realisation donned on him and he glared at Sif and his friends, "We always treated Loki poorly for his magic, looking down on him for it, perhaps we were wrong to do so," he admitted.

 "That’s something I wanted to talk with you about Uncle Thor," Harry said, ignoring the pain of the glass shards in his arm, "Did me having no weapon fighting abilities make me any less brave on the battlefield against the Destroyer, which, in hindsight, might have been a heavy handed attempt to deal with these four?" he said, gesturing to Sif and the Warrior Three. "Weapons don't make a warrior. After all, how many murderers, slavers, and other horrible people use weapons as well. Are they held in high regards in Asgard too?"

 Thor shook his head, "No, they are not. And you did show a great deal of courage today," Thor admitted. "However for now I must go and hear from my brother what he has to say about all of this. Let him explain what happened and why he sent the Destroyer rather than guards." Thor went to walk away but stopped and turned back to Harry. "I hope to return soon and speak with you. If possible, I may bring Loki with me so that you may both meet and speak as well."

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Why Cats hate Eggs...And Kits~**

Black Cat, aka Felicia, sighed as she walked around the apartment/office combo. Harry had some interesting things. She found the massive egg set under a sunlamp connected to a portable generator to be one of the most curious things in the apartment though. At first she'd thought the egg was from a large bird, but brushed that thought off. It was far too large for a bird, and bird eggs never have scale patterns on them.

"Well now, just what might you be when you hatch?" She wondered before jumping when something leapt up onto the cushion the egg was resting on.

As she looked at the cat, if it was indeed a cat, she could only think it must be some experiment or something. The 'cat' had a kind of spikey mane that was only just starting to grow; its tail resembled a paintbrush for fine painting in days of old with 'bristles' poking out. And finally, its teeth looking really long, too long to be normal. As she stared at the 'cat' it looked up her and let out a soft 'mew', before lowering its head and sniffing at the egg.

"Um...good kitty?" She said questioningly, she had been told that Harry had some pets, but she figured the oddest one would be the owl that had made itself at home in the living room. However it was clear Harry was trying to hatch this egg and now there was this cat like creature. "Come on, off of the cushion before you do something to get me in trouble," She said as she lightly waved her hand in a shooing motion.

The Nundu kit just glared at her before rolling over onto its back, presenting its belly to the air as it purred content with where it was resting.

Felicia sighed and glanced worriedly at the egg. It anything should happen to it, there was no way she'd be able to smooth things over with her new boss. But just how was she to handle this thing? Did they leave her instructions on what to do with it? Taking out her phone she scrolled through the  _long_  list of things Natasha had texted to her that she was either to do or that she should do if something happened.

"Ah here we go," She said as she got to the part that read 'Egg and Kit'. Reading through she skipped the parts with the egg as it was mostly just 'keep warm and don't let the heat lamp go off'. Looking through the 'kit' part she saw a warning of 'can be highly dangerous, do not attempt to manhandle', as well as, 'do not approach if its neck swells'. Felicia rolled her eyes. "How dangerous could one little kit be?" She asked herself as she looked up, her eyes widening in horror at what she saw the kit doing now.

The Nundu kit had decided that napping was enough, and had disappeared from the cushion, only to reappear from Felicia's room with one of her better bras clutched in its mouth.

"Drop that this instance!" She shouted in horror, as she bolted forward to take it from it. "It's not a toy!"

The Nundu kit proceed to run and dash around running through objects and under objects to, leaving a mess and trail of destruction in its path as the straps often caught on things and knocked them over. As it ran, it also knocked objects over with its body, like lamps and pictures, many of which shattered or broke.

Finally, the Nundu let the bra go and disappeared into the apartment/office combo as Felicia picked up her bra.

Collecting the bra, she quickly headed for her room, planning to lock the door this time once she was certain the little pest wasn't in there again. A thorough check of the room revealed no kit, and so Felicia closed the door and locked it, rattling the door a few times to be sure it wouldn't open if the kit tried to get in again. "That's better, now then, where'd you go?" She questioned as she turned and started searching the apartment/office. There was no way the kit could leave the area, as no one was allowed up here expect her while Harry and his wives were gone. So at least she could be rest assured it hadn't gotten loose in the building. However a thump in a certain area made her freeze in fear at what had just fallen. "Please don't be where I think you are," She begged as she raced over to the area.

The Nundu was playfully batting the egg which had fallen to the ground, whether from the Nundu playing with it, or because of something else was unclear, either way, the egg was, thankfully, undamaged.

"Mew," the Nundu said when Felicia entered the room.

"No!" This was the worst thing that could happen to her right now. Rushing forward she frantically waved her hands at the kit to chase it off as she tried to right the egg, hoping that in the short time it wasn't under the lamp it hadn't suffered for it. "Bad cat! Get away from it!" She growled.

The Nundu growled back but then huffed and left the room, tail in the air as proud as can be.

Felicia carefully returned it to its spot and put the heat lamp back in its place as well before letting out a sigh of relief and looking at her phone for something to keep the kit out of trouble. "Tell me there's a tranquilizer gun around here," She said hopefully.

The Nundu was sitting on the couch, proud as can be as it watched Felicia, perhaps messing with this human till its master returned would be more amusing then it had thought.

Off in the corner of the room Hedwig was perched. Having seen most of what happened between Felicia and the kit she ruffled her feathers and gave a long hoot that almost sounded like a sigh of annoyance as she eyed the mischievous kit.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~The Spider, the Bird, and the rest of the Family~**

As Natasha walked into the bar, she quickly spotted Clint, and smiled, walking over to him. "So, Clint, how goes the grunt work?" she asked playfully.

Clint gave her a smirk at her. "Well, not all of us can still be on honeymoon leave like you are," He answered, "So, how is the husband and the sister wives? Have any interesting bedroom stories you want to share?" He asked her.

"A woman does not speak of her bedroom activities outside the family," Natasha answered mysteriously, "Why, jealous of my husband, since he has 3 women and you have one?" Natasha asked teasingly.

Clint held his hands up and grinned. "Hey, all the more power to the guy for bagging all three of you. But I don't want to be there when the babies start popping out. You can forget my contact information when that happens," He laughed. "You four are going to be drowning in diapers before long."

Natasha grinned, "Maybe, but, I have dealt with worse than some dirty diapers full of shit," Natasha laughed, thinking back to some of their missions in the past, "Anyway, want to meet my new family, they are never dull to be around," she grinned.

"Given that one of those sister wives is the young female clone of Wolverine, I don't doubt you aren't bored around them," Clint chuckled before finishing his drink. "Sure thing, I gotta meet the guy who not only married three women, but got you to say 'yes' to him." Until word of her marriage spread through Shield every agent had been certain that Natasha was unmarriageable. It had really shaken things up once the news hit them. "Coulson wouldn't tell me much, but he said he's younger then you?" Clint questioned.

Natasha actually blushed at that, "When we married he was fifteen, he has since had his birthday, and is now sixteen," she replied, "I have to say, he has quite a bit of stamina too," she replied mysteriously, purposely leading Clint on.

"Oh come on Nat you know I...," Clint stopped as what she'd said clicked in his mind. "What!? Sixteen?!" He gapped at her. "Nat you cradle robber!" He laughed. "Oh that must have been a fun sight to wake up to after that wild night. You sit up in bed after a great night on the town in Vegas, look down see a ring, then look over and not only see two other women but some punk kid who has a ring to match yours!" Clint was almost dying of laughter at this point, finding it the funniest thing to have happened. "Oh! He's a lucky sixteen year old, I'll give him that."

Natasha huffed, blushing a bit, "To be fair, he is quite charming, even if he can act innocent at times..." she mumbled a bit, before sighing, "Anyway, come on, we're staying with that woman named Jane that researches the stars nearby," she said fully aware that he would know who she was talking about.

Clint's laughter stopped then and he raised a brow at her last words. "Wait you mean the woman that happens to be housing the guy that broke into the crater site? The big guy who beat the shit out of the best men we had over there? The one I would pay good money to see fight again? You are actually staying in the same place as that guy?" He asked in surprise.

Natasha huffed, "As funny as it is that he kicked your ass too, he's my uncle by law," she said with a grin, "And my sister in law is the queen of Hel," she added as she turned to leave.

Clint stared after her for a moment before getting up. "Can never do anything normal, can you?" He thought out loud. He just couldn't understand how a simple vacation to Vegas for Natasha could lead to her gaining a sixteen year old husband, two sister wives, one of them being the female clone of Wolverine, a sister in law who rules Hel, and an uncle in law who happens to be some power house fighting unlike anything Clint's seen in the past. "Any more surprises I should know about your new family?" He called after her as he followed her to the door.

"You would have to talk with Coulson..." Natasha replied mysteriously as they drove to Janes place.

As they arrived at Jane's place, Natasha smiled, "Fair warning, don't be condescending to my husband, or you will end up on your ass thanks to me, understood?" she said.

Clint raised his hands at that. "Relax. What could I say to the kid to upset him?" Clint shrugged, thinking that this kid would be like every other kid he's met in his life.

"He was abused by his relatives Clint, as such, he can be quite sarcastic to those who are rude to him," Natasha replied, "Also, I am  _pretty_  sure Laura would disembowel you," she added flatly.

"Oh shit," Clint was surprised to hear that bit.

"Good boy," Natasha said, patting Clint on the head, "Now let’s go inside," she said amusedly.

Clint glared at her. "You sure the kid's the sarcastic one of you four?" He asked as he got out of the car.

As they walked towards the house, Natasha smirked, "Oh no, that’s Nym," Natasha replied, "She is the wise cracker of our group, and loves to wind people up with flirting teases," she finished.

Clint followed Natasha into the building that was, apparently, a base of operations for Jane Foster and her crew, as well as the place Natasha and her new family were staying at. Clint was just glad he'd changed into street clothes before going out for a drink, in case someone in there had a grudge against Shield agents. To be fair though, Shield did take Ms. Foster's things, so it would be fair for them to hate Shield for it.

As Natasha entered with Clint, Nym smirked, "Is he the birdy guy?" she asked with a smirk. She remembered how Natasha told them his nickname was Hawkeye, and boy, could Nym not resist teasing.

Clint glared at Nym before turning the glare on Natasha. "I hate you so much right now," He grumbled before turning back to Nym. "My name is Clint Barton, not ‘The Birdy Guy’."

Nym smirked, "Really?" she asked, "Cause, according to Natasha, you like high places and have a knack for feathered weapons," she replied.

"Feathered weapons!?" Clint questioned in outrage. “Just what the hell did you tell them about me?!?” He demanded of Natasha before turning back to Nym. "There are no feathers on my gear. I use a compact bow and state of the art arrows!" He explained, "And the nickname Hawkeye is because I hardly ever miss my target," He added, sending yet another glare at Natasha.

Nym smirked like someone gave her Christmas gifts early, "Clearly," Natasha said, "Though hard to say if that’s a good thing or a bad thing since you got two little ones," she said with an amused smirk, "You must have really good aim indeed," she added, continuing to smirk, "On the downside, you wear tights, and those aren't really attractive," she finished.

"TIGHTS?!" Clint shouted in outrage before the rest of what she said clicked and he rounded on Natasha. "You told her about my family? That's supposed to be a secret Natasha! And just who the hell is this woman anyway!?"

Natasha smirked, "As much as I want to say I was the one who told her your secret, it wasn't me, then again, from what I have found out from her, she use to be a detective of sorts," she said with a grin, "Though how she learned about something like that, even I have no idea," Natasha said shooting a curious glance at Nym.

"I have my ways..." Nym said mysteriously while blowing on her nails, grinning the whole time, she then shot an appraising eye to Clint, "I wonder though, will Natty make you her children’s godfather when she has some?" she asked.

Clint frowned, "Her children’s godfather? What are you talking about?" He asked Nym before turning to Natasha. "Does she not know that you can't have kids?" He questioned, ignoring the fact that he still hadn't been told just who he was being annoyed by.

 

Natasha blushed embarrassedly, "Yeeeah, about that Clint," she began, "My husband may have found a way to fix that..." She then realised her faux pass, "Oh, by the way, this smart ass, is Nym," she said, finally making introductions.

"Hi bird brain, nice to meet you," Nym said with a smirk.

Clint looked back and forth between Nym and Natasha as his brain tried to understand what he'd just been told. The smart ass who'd been annoying him, was one of the sister wives and Natasha could have kids now. "What!?" He asked intelligently after a bit. "You can have kids now? That's impossible. You can't just undo what was done to you. There's no way!" He just couldn't believe it, and now he was worried that Natasha was somehow being fooled by this punk she'd married.

"Believe it Bird Brain, there is more between Heaven and Earth then science," Nym said smartly, "We just so happen to have access to such things," she finished hotly. "I think he won't make a very good godfather material Natty," Nym said, "Just saying."

"Hey! It's only fair I get to be godfather to at least one of her's since she's godmother to two of mine!" He protested, he then sighed, "Alright, think that's my daily dose of smart assery, can I meet the other wife and the hubby now?" Clint asked hopefully, feeling like he wanted to head back to that bar and clear it out.

"Fine, fine, take all my fun away why don't you," Nym said, letting out a huff as she went off to find Darcy.

Natasha sighed as she lead Clint into the next room and introduced him to Laura and Harry, who had been exchanging stories of their respective fucked up childhoods, one being from abuse, the other from experiments.

Clint looked from Laura to Harry before turning to Natasha with a grin. "Nat! Here I was thinking you robbed only one cradle with this marriage. But in reality you robbed two. I don't know if I should be shaming you or high fiving you!" He laughed, getting the attention of both Harry and Laura as he spoke.

Laura glared, while Harry sighed, "I see why you warned me he is a bit of a smartass," Harry said, causing Laura to chuckle and Natasha to grin.

Clint frowned at that, "I'm a smartass? I just had a chat with your other wife out there and she's WAY worse than me. I don't mess with people when I first meet them unless they've earned it, but she just let loose on me the second I was in the door," He protested.

"As I recall, Nat was telling us of that 'prank' you pulled a few months ago on her..." Harry said in pretend thoughtfulness, "How did it go again, oh, that’s right, stealing her outfits, trying to get her drunk, and setting her up on a date with Fury, I think that’s how it went, right?" Harry asked.

"Yep, thats what I recall Natty telling us too," Laura said, nodding sagely.

Clint pressed his lips together and tried not to chuckle as he recalled Natasha coming after him in a towel to get her clothes back. "Did she tell you that I was getting revenge for the quiver full of dildos she left me with when I was trying to prove a point to some smartass new recruits that mocked me for using a bow?" He asked them.

"You know," Harry said, looking at Nat, "I heard about that, but it was also in response to you putting itching powder in all of her suits, was it not?" he asked pointedly.

Again, Laura nodded sagely in agreement to that’s how she heard it.

"She noticed it long before she put any of them on. I don't see how that one counts!" Clint defended.

"Regardless, you still started it Clint," Natasha said, "Nym sure caught you flat footed though, I must say, I never seen you so flabbergasted before," she finished.

"You’re going to have to show us the memory later Natty," Harry said, "For now, how about we all get to know one another better," he added, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, Natty's husband, and this is Luara, one of my three wives, you already met the other two," he introduced.

Clint sighed, realizing he was out matched here. "Clint Barton. You’re really the guy that bagged Natasha? Half the guys in Shield have been trying since she started and never even got more than a condescending smile out of her. How the hell does a sixteen year old Brit not only marry her, but two other women?" Clint asked Harry. He really wanted to know since he'd seen a lot of guys strike out with trying to marry one woman, here was a kid that got to marry three of them.

"There was charm, drinking, gambling, luck and a wee bit of the old magic," Nym called from where ever she and Darcy were, causing Harry to blush at her insinuations.

Clint looked behind him in surprise before turning back to the three with him. "How the hell does she know what we're talking about?" He questioned.

"Its called good hearing, Birdman!" Nym called before crying, "21! I win again!"

Clint sighed. "Yeah, I'm going to have a war with her if she keeps this up," Clint warned Natasha.

"Careful Clint, she's like fire, she gives better then she tends to get," Harry said with a mysterious grin.

Clint smirked at Harry. "Does that apply to in the sack?" He questioned, getting smacked upside the head for it.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Loki's Plans explained~**

Loki sighed, he had just seen Thor be banished for his attacking the Jotunns unprovoked and thus starting up another great war between the Jotunns and the Asgardians. After speaking with Sif and the Warriors Three, Loki had retreated to his room and began pacing.

"This is all wrong!" He growled to himself, "Thor was not supposed to get himself banished, merely prove himself nothing more than an over grown child who cannot control his temper! But as always, he has to go and ruin EVERYTHING!" Loki wanted so badly to just throw something right then but he refused to stoop to Thor's level. "And that guard! How dare he not inform father right away after I told him what we were doing!"

Loki stopped pacing and glanced down at his hand, recalling how it had changed when one of the Jotunn touched him. How his arm had shifted to match that of the Jotunn only slightly smaller. It made his head spin with questions on how that could have happened, what it could mean, none of them good.

Shaking his head Loki began pacing again, "I shall have to change my plan to fix this mess." Loki sighed, "With Thor gone, for who knows how long, the only one left to take the throne once father steps down, or is not able to rule, is mother and myself. Mother at least will listen to my advice and think things through, unlike father and Thor. Yes, with either mother or myself on the throne Asgard might yet come around, might learn the benefits of thinking and planning for a battle rather than wastefully charging in like a fool. Magic might even have a better chance to grow once more. And perhaps, I might be able to bring my children back to Asgard once more without looks of hatred and mistrust being cast upon them."

Loki longed to able to be with his children once more without having to sneak behind anyone's back to do so. To welcome them home once and for all. But to do that he would have to move carefully and make sure nothing more ruins his plans.

"Now then, how best to go about winning the hearts of the people of Asgard?" He asked himself as he thought on the matter. "With Thor banished they will be in a state of shock and confusion." Loki frowned as he realized this could be harder then he thought. "I have a great deal of work ahead of me," He sighed heavily.

**~The next day~**

Loki had entered the weapons vault to prove a theory, and hoped he had been wrong. Unfortunately, it had proven right, and when he confronted his 'father' about it, it had caused his father to fall into the Odin Sleep, something his father had been putting off for years, and while on the one hand, it would play into his plan, on the other, he was angry, but also fearful his father would never wake up.

Loki was still reeling a little from being placed in charge by his mother after she decided that she would rather stay with her husband rather than rule the kingdom in his stead. And while this did work out well, at least for Loki's plans, it did cause him a great deal of grief, as all anyone wanted of him was for him to bring Thor back. As if he even could if he wanted to! There are laws that would prevent him from doing such an act, but did anyone care? No! Everyone from nobles to servants had begun asking him to return Thor to Asgard, and Loki knew it was only a matter of time before Thor's friends found out and started asking, or in Sif's case demanded, him to bring Thor back.

"I have barely been on the throne for an hour and already I have heard more pleas for Thor's return then I bet even the Allfather has!" Loki growled once he was alone. "Can they not give me a chance to show that I am a capable king!?" Loki took a breath and sat down. "No, don't allow them to enrage you. They will see in time that I can rule just as well as Thor or Odin, perhaps even better. And I know just how to show them," Loki said, a smirk pulling at his lips as he finished.

**~Time skip to a few days later~**

Loki sighed, the peace plan he had set up between him and King Laufey was going smoothly, things in Asgard however, not so much. He had had to deal with acts of defiance from some of Thor's fan girls, not to mention Sif and the Warrior three, though from how Hogun looked, it seemed he was reluctant somewhat to follow Sif on some of her suggestions. As it was, he had juggle multiple things at once, it really didn't help when he noticed the Bifrost activate despite his order that it was not to be used by anyone but himself till Odin awoke.

"No, I will not allow them to ruin this! I am so close to completing my plan. If Thor returns now all will be ruined!" Loki turned from his window and headed for the treasure vault. He wasn't thinking clearly as he activated the Destroyer and sent it to with orders to bring Sif and the Warriors Three back to Asgard to face punishment. That was all he had ordered it to do. He knew Thor was nowhere near to redeeming himself enough to return to Asgard any time soon and there for not a threat to him.

**~Time skip, 30 minutes later~**

Loki had no idea what was going on with Destroyer. He had given orders for it to bring back Sif and the Warriors Three, that's it, and yet, after Loki had told Thor to back off, the Destroyer had turned to Thor and begun to attack him, started to target him even! That was not what Loki had told it to do, that was not its mission. And yet for some reason it was going against his orders to leave Thor alone. Nothing good could be gained from hurting or even killing Thor. So why was it not listening to him anymore?

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

 


	12. Things go from Bad to Hellish...

**** **AN: Wel** **l** **, here it is, chapter 12, and boy, was it hard to figure out how we wanted this play out. We hope you enjoy the hard work as it took days of back and forth and writers block to get through this chapter! Now a word from the Beautiful Oracle.**

 

**Oracle: As Ogremen said this chapter gave us a lot of trouble in terms of planning and executing. Half the time we butted heads on what we felt should happen while others we just froze up, unsure where to go from there. But, in the end, we got it done and are happy with it. Also, please note that since this story has taken so long to get another chapter we are planning to do more before doing another for Loki's Family. There for, to all of you hoping to see more soon, there will be...in time. Just know that we might take a bit to do it given how much we struggled with this chapter and also, Far Cry 5 is now out and Ogremen's been dying to play it since hearing about it. So we'll do our best to have the next chapter out as quickly as possible.**

**And that's enough from us. Please enjoy the chapter. :D**

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Midgard~**

 As Harry and the others made it to the Bifrost site, Thor turned to Harry, "Will you be returning to Asgard with me?" he asked, hoping Harry would say yes.

 "Sorry, but I can't Uncle Thor," Harry responded sadly, "I have a company to run," seeing Thor's confused looks, Harry tried to think of a way to explain it that Thor would understand, "Um, I have a...community, of sorts, to look after, it’s my job to make sure that they are safe and secure in their jobs," Harry explained, seeing Thor nod in understanding finally. 

 "So you’re a Jarl?" Thor replied with a smile and happy grin.

 Natasha sighed. "Not even remotely close," She said, as she was one of the few that understood what a Jarl was. "Where's Hela? She should be able to explain it in terms he'll understand."

 Hela who heard her name spoke up, "Yes Sister Natasha?" she asked, saying sister like she was speaking to a nun, in a purposeful way.

 "Could you explain to Thor what it is that Harry does here on Earth? Harry tried but somehow Thor came to the conclusion that Harry's a Jarl." Natasha wasn't going to say anything about the nun comment Hela had just made. After all, she still had that little number in her closet back at her old apartment she had to grab when she got a chance. No way was she letting Nym out due her in the teasing Harry department. Not after that naughty princess number Nym had surprised them all with.

 Hela, who had joined them as soon as she was certain the battle was over, nodded and began explaining to Thor exactly what Harry meant by 'running a company'. As she did, Harry looked at Sif and the Warriors Three, of them, only Sif was glaring at him.

 Harry then turned to look at Thor, "Thor, your place is on Asgard, mine is here on Earth," Harry then paused for a moment before speaking again, "Besides, my wives would beat me terribly if I left them alone now," Harry added, with all three of his wives nodding sagely behind him.

 "Not to mention he has a long list of things he needs to still do before he can even think about planet hopping. Maybe in a year or two, if things go well," Natasha explained to Thor, while still nodding sagely.

 "And that also depends on how quickly he gets all of us pregnant too. Cause he isn't going nowhere if any of us are close to giving birth!" Nym added, sending a dark glare at Sif when she saw the woman opening her mouth to speak. "Do it and we'll see just what my magic can do to you cunt!" Nym snapped.

 Sif closed her mouth and glared at Nym, "Let us go Thor, who knows what trouble Loki is managing on Asgard while we're here bickering with worthless mortals," she finally responded.

 Thor turned to Sif with a glare at that. "Those 'worthless mortals' you speak of are my family. I do not understand why you feel you must treat them like so but I warn you now Sif, continue to speak ill of them and treat them as you have, and you shall no longer be welcomed at my side. Not even should Ragnarok come!" He warned, making it clear he was not joking. Harry was his nephew and Hela his niece, and their spouses are just as much family in his eyes. He will not allow anyone, no matter their status or friendships with him, to speak like so about them.

 Sif sighed and grimaced, "Very well Thor, I will...try..." she replied hardly.

 Harry meanwhile, stepped back with his wives, "Say hi next time you’re on Earth Uncle Thor," Harry spoke up as the Bifrost came down before pulling back up.

 "Well, that's that dealt with...for now," Nym sighed before smirking, "Always fun when the in-laws drop by and have a spat that nearly levels a town."

 Natasha rolled her eyes at Nym for that. "That aside, I just got a text from Clint. He managed to get a hold of Coulson and assures that everyone is fine." Natasha wasn't counting the injured people as not fine, after all they were still alive and would recover over time.

 "So, what do we do now?" Laura asked. "Do we see about helping with the cleanup of the Destoryer?"

 Hela smiled and looked to Harry. "If you got your hands on some of those pieces you might be able to craft something impressive." She commented. "I'm sure Shield will just use them to make some kind of gun or something."

 Harry nodded, "Good idea Hela," he turned to Natasha, "Would you message Coulson and tell him that we'll work with Shield to build something for peace keeping with the Destroyer parts," he asked.

 Natasha nodded, "I can see Coulson convincing Fury to work with us on those terms, after all, Shield is about world protection, not war," she replied.

 Hela decided to stay silent on the number of people sent to her realm by Shield who weren't a threat to anyone. There were just some things she felt her family just wasn't ready to know about. That and she was a little busy assuring Remus that all of the excitement of today hadn't done her or the baby any harm. "Really Remus, I am made of far stronger stuff then any of you. I can handle a little combat at this stage."

 Remus just sighed, "Just let me worry about you ok?" he smiled as he spoke.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**_~Asgard~_ **

 Thor had just returned and sent his friends to take Heimdall to the healing chambers. He, on the other hand, flew towards the Odin's chambers, eager to find out why Loki would lie to him about their Father's death.

 As he entered the room Odin used for his Odinsleep, it was to see Loki looking concerned and leaning over their mother, who was leaning against a wall, an impact zone on said wall much higher, and their mother unconscious.

 Thor grew angry at seeing their mother unconscious, "What happened, Brother?" Thor asked, barely containing his anger.

 Loki sneered at Thor, "While your friends were off going against mine and Father's orders and I was distracted trying to capture them, several Jotunn, including Laufey himself broke into Asgard to kill our parents. Fortunately I was able to kill them before they could do more than knock our mother out." Loki lied. Everything had gone so wrong and the reason for it all was partly before him now. It was taking all of Loki's willpower to keep from saying or doing anything stupid.

 "You're a talented liar Brother, always have been," Thor replied, "How did Heimdall get injured?" he asked seriously.

 Loki wished that the Jotunn that had stood guard next to Heimdall 's frozen body had shoved him off the Bifrost rather then just left him there. But this did look better on him. After all if Heimdall was injured then perhaps he had not been able to say anything to Thor. "How should I know? My focus when I learned they were here was to try to ensure our parents were not harmed. I had no need to think of the Bifrost nor Heimdall at that time as I know what Laufey's goal was." Loki growled before pointing an accusing finger at Thor. "This is partly your fault Thor! Had you're friends not acted as they did today Laufey never would've had the opening he needed to strike. Then again, had you listen to me when I told you we should leave Jotunnheim, none of this would have happened as the truce would still have stood!" Loki's mind was running wild with ways to fix this mess and for him to come out on top. Ways that were in part mad and criminal, but at this stage he wasn't sure it mattered anymore.

 "Do you know that Harry was with us when we battled the Destroyer?" Thor asked curiously, ignoring his part in what had happened of late, even though he should be blaming himself for this.

 Loki found himself freezing a little at that. He'd been so focused on capturing Sif and the Warriors Three that he truly hadn't paid any mind to who else was with them, though a part of him did recall someone claiming to be Harry there. "My mind was focused on the traitors. Was he harmed in the battle?" Loki questioned, knowing he would not be able to forgive himself if Harry had been hurt because of his actions.

 "Thankfully, Harry is alright, but, please Brother, for Harry's sake, let's not fight, there is no need!" he said, as he placed his hammer at his side.

 "No need to fight?" Loki found himself laughing bitterly. "Are Sif and the Warriors Three locked up for their crimes? And what of the Jotunns? Do you think they will sit idly by once they realize Laufey is dead? You know as well as I do that things cannot remain as they are. I am still the ruler, even with you here. So, stand aside Thor, I have traitors to lock up and Jotunns to deal with!" Loki growled. Even if his plans were failing in Asgard, the least he could do was remove that race of Frost Giants from the nine realms. To wipe them from existence and show that he is loyal to Asgard before anyone can learn the truth behind his own heritage.

 "And what do you plan to do to the Jotunns, Loki?" Thor asked seriously.

 "As if I would tell you anything regarding my plans! After all, you have a habit of ruining every one of them regardless of if you are even in the same realm as myself," Loki spat. "Now, stand aside and do nothing for once in your life," Loki ordered.

 "You’re going to destroy Jotunnheim, aren't you?" Thor gasped in realization. A month ago, he would have been all for it, but now, the thought of doing such a thing horrified him.

 Loki glared at Thor. "I have no time to answer the questions of the simple minded. Stand aside Thor!" Loki snapped, not wanting to talk to him any longer.

 "You cannot destroy an entire race of people!" Thour shouted before launching himself at Loki and tackling him to the ground.

**~Fifteen minutes of fighting later going from Odin's chambers through various rooms of the Palace to the Bifrost~**

 Loki finally managed to hit a heavily breathing Thor with a spell that he had learned on his time on earth, he hit Thor with a Petrificus Totalus, silently cast of course. The spell hit Thor straight in the chest causing him to seize up instantly much to Thor's surprise. Then, taking a deep breath of relief, Loki went to the Bifrost control mechanism and thrusted his spear into the device, willing it to target Jotunnheim. Turning to Thor, he spoke, "At long last, we will be free of the Frost Giants, something even the ' _Mighty_ ' Thor failed to do," he said as he began to laugh as the bridge's energy built up.

 Thor, unable to watch an entire realm be destroyed, began to fight against the spell that had made him seize up. Finally, after three minutes of struggling, he finally managed to overpower the spell with brute strength, unfortunately, it took a lot of his energy and strength to overpower the spell, and so he fell to a knee as he breathed in deep trying to restore his energy for a moment.

 As Loki watched Thor, he couldn't help it, he began to talk, "You know, it didn't have to come to this, Thor," Loki began, "After all, if you had just left Jotunnheim when I  _asked_  then things would have turned out differently," he said, "Do you know, that, while I was king, I passed laws that protected the small folk from the machinations of the nobles, and I set up orphanages!" he continued, "But no, what do the people love, the great OAF known as the 'Mighty' Thor!" he scorned.

 "Destroying Jotunnheim..." Thor wheezed out, "Will not...make others....like you!" he said.

 "And yet things like this are your claim to fame Thor!" Loki shot back with a bitter chuckle. "Everyone loves you when all you do is hit things and fight like an  _OAF_ ! You've never once done anything else and they praise you for it. While I have spent years negotiating trade treaties, attending court meetings, doing everything  _YOU_  should have been doing to ready yourself for the throne,  _and yet_ , I am the one mocked as weak and a fool!" Loki then shook his head. "The people will be happy to no longer have the Jotunn threat hanging over them. They will praise me for killing not only Laufey but the entire race of Jotunn. Now, stay there and watch my glory."

 Thor, stumbling into a standing position, stood shakily, "Destroying a realm...and its people...is not the way...to win the favor....of those in Asgard Loki..." Thor said slowly, getting more control of his breathing as he shook off the effects of breaking the spell. "Besides, you have a son, one who needs you! Think of your son, Loki!" Thor pleaded.

 Loki turning to Thor with a dark glare, "I AM! I have been thinking of my son since I lost him all those years ago. I have searched the realm of Midgard for him while being limited by Odin's refusal to permit me to return to Midgard! When Hela told me that she had not only found my son, but that he had married three good women, I was overjoyed!" Loki then sighed. "But what life can he have with 'Them' still around? I have to do this, to wipe them out of existence for his sake at least. And what is more, I  _HAVE_  to earn the favor of the people of Asgard if he is to ever be welcomed in this realm!" Loki then snorted. "But what would you know of such things? You, who barely thinks of others, and what your actions might cause for them. I have thought of others far more then you ever have, I have given up more than you will ever know! But it's never enough for anyone. This, however," Loki turned back to the bridge," This will show everyone that I am a loyal child of Asgard and that I can do what needs to be done. Then, perhaps my children can finally come home."

 As Loki finished his heart felt rant, Thor tackled him and they struggled before Loki managed to cast a banishing charm at Thor blasting him away. As Thor stood up, he looked behind him to see the Bifrost, and sighed sadly.

 "Very well brother, you leave me little choice!" Thor said as he quickly raised Mjolnir and brought it down on the Bifrost again and again.

 "What?" Loki couldn't believe what Thor was doing. "What are you doing?!" He demanded. "If you destroy the bridge you'll never see Midgard again, and I shall never see my son!" Loki tried to reason with Thor. Sure there were other ways for Loki to get to Midgard, but at that moment he couldn't recall a single one. He couldn't allow for Thor to destroy the Bifrost.

 Thor brought his hammer down again just as Loki launched himself at Thor to stop him, and as Mjolnir struck one last time on the Bifrost, there was an explosion that launched Loki and Thor back as the Bifrost broke in two.

 As Thor stood up slowly, he looked around, only to notice Loki was hanging from the side of the Bifrost, where his staff had caught and he was hanging from the bridge. "Loki!" he shouted as he rushed over and began to pull the staff up, "Give me your hand Loki!" he ordered as he tried to reach for Loki.

 Loki looked between Thor and the void below him, his mind finally catching up with everything he had done and what it would mean for his family, for Harry. "What would be the point Thor? Do you truly believe I can go back after everything that's happened?" He questioned as he weighed his options. On the one hand he could turn himself in and ask Thor to stay silent about Harry, but that would be pointless as Sif and the Warriors Three knew of him and would tell Odin as quickly as possible. On the other hand, he could end it all here and now, yes he would be leaving Harry without a father once more, but at least this way there was a chance that Odin would leave his son alone. No matter what option he took, there was no way Loki could be a part of Harry's life now, at least not without putting Harry in danger. At least Loki could rest knowing that Hela would look after her brother and make sure no harm comes to their family.

 Thor smiled sadly, "Loki, there is always hope," Thor began, "Harry is a brave young man, he uses magic in combat, and I am told he has won many battles," he said, smiling happily, "In a way, he showed me what you could be if we had given you a chance when we were children," he sighed, "I was wrong to judge you for your use of magic Loki, please, just grab my hand and I will pull you up!" he shouted.

 "You don't get it Thor. You might be willing to forgive my actions here today but what of Asgard? What of Odin?" Loki questioned. "You know how I am viewed and how harshly I am punished. For what I have done today there is no way my children can escape punishment for my actions. I cannot put them through that, not for my mistakes!"

 "Loki, if you grab my hand, I swear to you on my honor that as your brother, I will make sure all your reasonings are made clear!" Thor replied, not seeing Loki scowl at being called brother.

 "Did you know I am adopted Thor?" Loki asked suddenly before shaking his head. "Even if I am allowed to explain myself, the punishment for the things I have done will not go away, nor the hatred the people of Asgard will feel towards me. How could I ever have Harry come to Asgard when he would be treated as if those crimes were his own? When almost everyone in Asgard would seek to harm him just to make me suffer? And that's only if I am ever allowed to see him. You can make all the oaths you want Thor, but in the end, you cannot control what will happen anymore then I can if I take your hand." Loki turned his head to look down at the void. "There is only one way I might protect my family from the repercussions of my actions."

 Just as Loki was about to let go, his hand was grabbed by Thor, who in turn, found his other hand grabbed by Odin.

 At the sudden jerk and stop Loki's head snapped up and for a moment he swore his heart had stopped when he saw Odin. He had hoped to do this so that he would not have to face his adopted father, not have to say anything to him and let Thor's account of how he was before he let go be the only thing for Odin to judge. And yet he couldn't get away in the end. Turning his gaze from Odin to Thor, Loki shook his head. "For once, Thor, do not stand in my way," He would not beg, not for this. "Let me at least have the honor in this!"

 Odin growled, "Loki, stop this childishness, you must live!" he commanded, he was furious about what happened to the bridge, and while right now he knew not why it had been destroyed, he knew Loki was responsible, "You will survive, and when better, will be punished accordingly," he finished.

 Loki gave a bitter laugh. "You see Thor? He knows nothing about what has happened, and yet already blames me for everything!" Loki knew that if he didn't do something he would be dragged back up onto the bridge, it was only a matter of time before Odin's strength returned enough to drag the both of them up. "I can't go through that. Not now. Not when the cost may be too great. Just let me go Thor. You can at least protect them." Loki hoped Thor would understand who the 'them' he was talking about are.

 Thor was about to respond when he suddenly felt his grip on Loki's arms slipping. "Loki, grab my arms!" he commanded, only to see Loki look up at him sadly before Loki's other hand lashed out and, with a dagger he'd pulled from one of the many hiding places in his clothes, slashed at Thor's hand. The sudden pain caused Thor's hand to release its hold in reflex and Thor was powerless to do anything but watch as Loki fell towards the void. " _LOKI!!!_ " Thor shouted loudly.

 As Loki fell further and further from Asgard he shut his eyes and prayed that Thor would do as he had asked. That Thor would protect his family for him, and that Harry would forgive him for this. Loki could only hope that, where ever he ended up, he could face Lily, and earn her forgiveness for failing their family as he had.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Back on Midgard/Earth~**

 With the danger passed, and no point in hanging around the spot that the Bifrost had opened at Harry had insisted that everyone return to Jane's place to wait for something to happen. Natasha was on the phone to Fury and explaining what had happened from her point of view, Nym was going into detail on what happened for Darcy who'd been asking for all the dirt on the fight, Laura was sitting with Harry, Jane, and Erik, while Remus was still fussing over Hela who was starting to enjoy the attention a little, albeit, she would never admit to it.

 "I'm sure everything will be alright and that Thor will be back soon," Jane said, though it was clear she was more talking to herself.

 "I don't know, I just have this feeling something went wrong," Harry said sadly, "And my gut feelings are rarely wrong, and usually are signs of trouble heading our way," he finished.

 Laura took hold of Harry's hand. "Well, you might rarely be wrong but there's still a chance you are wrong. So let's hope that this time your gut is wrong." She told him, hoping to comfort him a little since whatever he thought must have happened was clearly worrying him. "All we can do is wait to hear from Thor. That shouldn't take all that long right? A day or two at the most?"

 Hela glanced over at Laura and sighed. She knew something pretty damn bad had to have happened, she could feel it as well, she just didn't know what it could be, but she knew it would effect the family. "I wouldn't be so sure it will take him a day or so. If Odin is up and kicking again, then Thor could be gone a lot longer than that. The old fool has such a poor opinion of this realm and its people, he won't be in any rush to have Thor return here," Hela said instead of supporting Harry's concerns. She didn't want to make her brother anymore worried then he already was.

 Harry then turned to Jane, "That aside Jane, I understand you are in need of funds for your research, am I right?" he asked, smiling now.

 Jane, glad for the subject change nodded. "Well yeah, I mean, I still need to get back what Shield took from me, if that's still possible, but now that I know my research wasn't all that far off the mark I need a proper lab, equipment, maybe to hire more people." Jane then sighed, "There's so much work to do."

 Darcy, upon hearing that groaned a little. "Better start stocking up on coffee then." Under her breath she mumbled, "And there goes any hopes of a future sex life for me for the next few years. Wonder if there are any new toys online I can get."

 Harry chuckled, "Then perhaps I can 'make you an offer you can't refuse'," he said, trying to be funny as he put on a cheesy fake Italian accent while saying the quote, remembering that movie Nym ' _forced_ ' him to watch back at the pent house for one of their ' _date nights_ '.

 While Darcy perked up a little at what that might mean, Jane was a little lost.

 "What do you mean an offer?" Jane questioned.

 Nym chuckled. "Have you forgotten that Harry is a business man? Think Jane, what could he mean by an offer?"

 Jane frowned in confusion before her eyes widen and she turned to Harry. "Oh no, no I couldn't ask you to fund us."

 "The way I see it Jane is," Harry began, "Shield is going to want to monitor your research," he continued, "However, if you work for me, well, you have the excuse that, my one wife works for both me and Shield, so they can monitor your research through her," He added, "Think about it, with me, you get protection, funding, and a life of luxury, and all you have to do is continue your work," Harry said wisely.

 Natasha, who'd just gotten off the phone walked over to join them, hearing the deal Harry had offered Jane. "The benefits of being married to my work," She teased with a smile at Harry, referring to how she ended up with Harry in the first place. "But he does have a point. At least with him you won't have a bunch of Shield agents wanting a report on your research every day as well as no worries about your lab being targeted by Shield's enemies." Natasha then thought a little more on it. "You'll get to work the hours you want, money's no problem for Harry, your work will stay with you unless you decide you want someone else to have it or do something with it, and you'll definitely get better living quarters then what you currently have."

 "Yeah! Upgraded bedrooms!" Darcy cheered. "Go for it Jane! I want to be able to dance naked in my room without people complaining because there’s no door!" Darcy called over.

 Nym grinned, "I do that all the time at home, Harry ' _hardly_ ' ever complains about that," she said, winking at a blushing Harry.

 "Think about it Jane, with me, you get a boss who won't be breathing down your neck, with Shield, constant updates probably will be needed on your work," Harry replied.

 Jane seemed to think on it, looking torn between saying yes and saying no.

 "Think of this way then Jane," Laura began, "At least with Harry, who's related to Thor, you have a better chance of seeing Thor again, and a lot more quickly than you would with Shield. After all, Harry will just send Thor to you, whereas with Shield, they'll most likely keep him away for a while doing other stuff before letting you have any time with him."

 Erik turned to Jane. "I think we should accept. He might be young but at least we know where we stand with him. Shield has a history of making things and people disappear and I don't want that to happen to any of us."

 Harry nodded, "That is true, besides, because your practically 'family', I can share some secrets with you if you accept," Harry said smiling.

 Jane was very tempted just by the mention of seeing Thor again. Running through the pros and cons in her head, Jane realized there weren't all that many cons that she could see. Harry was up front about stuff, friendly, easy to get along with, and he had shown willingness to protect the town when the Destroyer had attacked. Harry was someone she felt she could trust. Nodding her head Jane shrugged. "Alright Harry. I accept your offer," She smiled.

 "Thank you, I will help you pack and then we can get your van transported to New York while we take my private jet to the city, don't worry, our best people will see about transporting and maintaining your vehicle," Harry said happily.

 "Also I'll make sure your stolen stuff gets shipped safely to New York once I know where to have it all sent." Natasha assured before walking away to call Fury back and let him know that Jane would now be working for Harry, and thus he would have to go through her to learn anything regarding Jane's work in the future.

 Harry meanwhile, smiled, "Glad we worked that out," Harry said as he and his wives began to help Jane pack everything up and head to the airport.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~New York the next day~**

 "Felicia, we're back!" Harry called as he, Nym, Tonks, Natasha, Darcy, Jane and Eric entered the pent house of the Auror Corp. headquarters building.

 Felicia, looking a complete wreck, stormed over to Harry with a scowl on her face. " _YOU_ !" She growled. "What kind of demon cat is that thing!?" She demanded. "It wouldn't stop trying to wreck the place, kept getting into my room to steal my bras, and wouldn't leave that damn egg alone until that bird of yours swooped down on it a few times and seemed to put it in its place! But me? I couldn't get it to do jack shit!" She shouted. "On top of that, your instructions on how to deal with it were almost completely useless! That bird of yours gave me better help with it then those instructions did!" It was clear Felicia hadn't slept much since Harry and his family had left and that she was very unhappy with how things had gone.

 "An additional fifty thousand shall be wired to your account and you have the next month off," Harry countered smoothly, remembering the practice Natasha had given him for disgruntled employees.

 Felicia huffed but accepted it. So long as she didn't have to pet sit again for anything but that bird she would be alright with the time off and extra money. "Oh yeah, before I forget, a certain spider dropped by while you were gone. He wants to meet with you. I can get in touch with him when you want to meet. He's been hanging around the building most nights and while I love the wall crawler, it's starting to get on my nerves. Seriously, why can't he just take my word that you're an alright guy that he can trust?"

 "Cause some people are stupid," Nym replied, having read up on the history of Spiderman in Norman's files.

 Harry meanwhile sighed and said, "Set up a meeting for when you finish your time off," Harry then turned to look around the pent house. It would need some repairs but for the most part the Nundu had been behaving better than expected. As for the Hydra egg, it had yet to hatch, but it shouldn't be much longer. Harry turned to Felicia, "Thanks for watching everything by the way Felicia," he smiled, "Who knows, there might also be a 'bonus' for you as a result once your time off is over," he finished with a wink.

 Felicia frowned at Nym. "Spiderman isn't as stupid as most people. Hell he does a better job of solving crimes and figuring out who did what then most cops I've met in my life, and the cops have all sorts of people to help them out while he's only got himself." She then turned to Harry. "Uh huh. Just don't ever leave me to watch that spiny cat again." She grumbled before turning to head for her room, she was going to go someplace FAR from the Nundu kit and try to forget her time pet sitting. She'd make sure to bring Hedwig back something though, that bird had saved her ass after all. And of course she had to call Spidey and let him know she was leaving the city so he didn't worry about her. "Honestly, things were easier when I was still a thief…" She mumbled to herself.

 Harry then turned to Jane, Darcy and Erik, "You guys can set yourselves up in the guest quarters till you find someplace to stay," Harry offered. "It's the least we can do after making you relocate across the country," Harry said, then turning to Natasha, said, "By the way, any word from Fred and George on how the MRD are faring?"

 "Couple messages regarding how tests are faring. They've tried a few different tactics against the MRD and have had different levels of success. However they report that testing has been limited due to the Xmen's personal lives as well as the Xmen's other work taking up some of their time. So they've only gotten a few tests done. However they sent the reports in the mail." Natasha answered. "You can go over them once we're unpacked and after we relax a little," Natasha said when Harry started for the reports.

 Harry nodded, "Any word on the mumblings and rumors of our change in ownership from Oscorp to Auror Corp yet?" he asked. They would be making the announcement soon, and Harry knew there would be mixed reactions.

 "The worst of it all seems to be coming from the Bugle. Jameson can't help but twist everything that comes across his desk," Natasha sighed as she checked her phone. "It's a wonder no one's been able to sue that man and shut him down for good yet." Normally people like him would've been long gone thanks to them going too far to twist a story. But Jameson seemed to be smarter than the normal guy in how to get away with twisting things. "Want me to see about shutting him up for a bit? It wouldn't take much to get his attention elsewhere. Just got to point him to a masked hero and he'll be out of our hair for a while."

 Harry pondered it for a moment, "Sure, I know just the person too..." Harry said as he began to lay out their plan to shut up Jameson for a while.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~At Tony's Malibu mansion~**

 At first Tony had thought about ignoring the unknown caller that was calling his phone, at least until Jarvis told him that it was one Harry Potter calling. Tony, having already worked out that Daniel Radcliff and Harry Potter were one in the same, quickly picked up the phone.

 "Hey there kid. Been wanting to hit you up for a while now but couldn't find a number to call. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Tony greeted.

 "Well, me and my 'advisors', want to hit Jameson of the Dailey Bugle, you know, fuck with his mind, as such, we need a target for him to focus on," Harry began, using the words that his two wives, Nym and Natasha had coached him to say for this conversation.

 Tony grinned like a kid at Christmas at that. "Some mind fuckery huh? And on poor old Jameson? How could I possibly say no to such a plot?" Tony chuckled. "Give me the details on what you need from my end."

 "One of my advisors is sending it to Jarvis now," Harry replied, just as the email was sent.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**Omake 1: Thor's Rage**

 Thor had just seen his brother, whether he was adopted or not, he was still Thor's brother. Turning to his father, Thor couldn't help but feel anger, righteous anger, furious anger, justifiable anger. "Father, we should hold honors for Loki's funeral, bad as they were, his actions were an attempt to please you," he said.

 Odin shook his head. "There are more important matters to attend to at present. The damages done by Loki's actions need to be repaired." Odin told him, sounding as though he had decided that everything that had happened was Loki's fault alone and that was the end of it.

 "You would say that Loki is at fault when he was only trying to please you and protect his son, Harry?" Thor asked in surprise missing Odin's confusion as to who this new son was before he remember the time Loki had spent as a mortal and the years following his return where he begged to be allowed to return to Midgard.

 "The child shall be found and brought to Asgard to be dealt with. Until then we must undo what has been done. Starting with the repair of the Bifrost that Loki destroyed," Odin waved off. Nothing else could be done without first repairing the bridge, not even the retrieval of Loki's spawn.

 "Harry," Thor corrected, "Will be left alone on Midgard, he has done nothing but help!" Thor replied, thinking to some of the advice that Harry gave to him, and, to his credit, making him realise just how bad of a brother he had been to Loki over the millennia.

 "He is a child of Loki's and thus must be contained before he brings ruin to the realms!" Odin growled. "You know the trouble and chaos Loki's children have brought in the past. We cannot allow them to run wild!"

 "Harry Potter is my nephew, and he is under my protection father, do you really want to lose another son after already losing one?" he threatened.

 Odin glared at Thor but sighed. He had no time to waste on such arguments right now. "Very well then. The boy will remain on Midgard. However, Hiemdall shall watch him carefully and should he prove to be no different than any of Loki's other children then his fate will be the same…" Odin relented.

 "I will protect him from you father, mark my words, Harry will show that he deserves freedom, as does Hela," Thor said proudly before walking away angrily.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**Omake 2: Sirius Things be happening**

 As Sirius settled into a routine of cleaning out the junk his family had accumulated in their North American homes, he wondered how Harry was doing. He had read the letter Remus sent him, along with the group photo, and couldn't feel more proud that Harry had bagged three hotties, even if one of them was his second cousin, though he did feel a bit miffed that Remus also bagged that tall hottie without him there to embarrass Remus.

 As he looked at the house, it, along with the other properties were a LOT cleaner now then they had been weeks earlier. Apparently the family back in England, when it had been more numerous, had been shipping artifacts to North America for storage at the 'vacation homes' they had here, and, ironically, would become the new homes of the next Lord Black, Harry Potter.

 Sirius was also miffed that he had lost out on a chance to meet this Darcy that Remus had written about in his last letter a day ago, she sounded 'fun'. ' _Ah well,_ ' Sirius thought ' _I can always meet her when I go down to Auror Corp. in a few days,_ ' just then he stubbed his toe and yelled in anger.

 "FILTH, TRAITOR, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" yelled a voice from upstairs.

 "Damnit, even in America I still have to hear that wretches voice..." Sirius mumbled as he went to shut up his mother's portrait again, this one at the Toronto home as a back-up in case the first was ever destroyed.

 When Sirius reached the top of the stairs he found Logan glaring in the direction of the portrait. Upon hearing Sirius approaching Logan turned to him and growled.

 "That 'THING' has got to go! You can't even sneeze around it without it screaming its head off at you!"

 Sirius sighed, "And you think I haven't tried?" he replied, "She used house elf magic to stick it to the wall," he finished.

 "I don't know about house elf magic, but I bet they never tried it against these," Logan said as he popped his claws out.

 "You wanna rip her to shreds?" Sirius asked, "Never tried that before, so knock yourself out," he said with a smile at the possibility of finally shutting his mother up.

 Logan smirked and headed off towards the portrait that was the greatest annoyance in his life at the moment. He had a lot of anger to work off thanks to his second greatest annoyance, Draco, and he was going to enjoy every minute of sinking his claws into that canvas he could.

 Not five minutes later the whole house could her screams of a different sort coming from the portrait and after a good ten minutes silence rang throughout the house.

 "Ah, blessed silence," Sirius said as he went back to ignoring Draco's whining by cleaning the house.

 "Shut up Sirius," Bella said, coming out of another room carrying boxes, causing Sirius to respond by sticking out his tongue maturely.

 While Bella and Sirius were annoying each other downstairs, Draco was seriously annoying his mother upstairs.

 "Mother, why must we do this, seriously, this is House Elf work!" Draco said, seriously annoyed.

 Narcissa sighed at her son's complaint. "And we are no longer living under your father's rule. We must show Lord Potter-Black that we are distancing ourselves from that life and thus deserve to continue to remain under his care," Narcissa reminded him for what felt like the hundredth time. "Besides, the house elves no longer obey us and Lord Potter-Black views them differently then we once treated them."

 "Scarhead has no right to the claim of Lord Black," Draco whined, "I should be the new Lord Black!"

 "The streets are still there if you can't handle it here!" Logan called from the other room where he was currently going over photo albums with the Grangers who had arrived the other day, Hermione was currently in the library though. "If you can't handle some manual labor, then you're going to be one sorry man in the future," He added.

 Draco, wisely, kept his mouth shut, his mother’s newest ‘fixation’ was one that was able to scare him, for a muggle.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**Omake 3: A Horrid Surprise**

 When Loki's eyes cracked opened he was confused. This clearly wasn't any form of death he had expected to find, neither his daughter’s realm nor Valhalla, not that he expects to ever see Valhalla.

 The landscape appeared to be that of rocks, and some pieces of metal here and there, while the sky he could see from where he was appeared to be filled with stars. Loki's mind quickly came to the realization that he was on some sort of asteroid, causing his confusion to grow at that as he had been certain he was going to die. Why was he still alive?

 It was then that Loki's body contorted as the pain finally caught up with him. His body feeling as though it had been slammed into every known surface to ever exist while at the same time he was certain he had at least three cracked ribs and a possible fracture in his one leg. He was not counting the number of gashes and cuts that covered his body as he could not be certain where some of them began and ended or even how many there truly was at this point.

 Moving to wrap his arms around himself Loki suddenly became aware of the chains that held him in place on the strange platform he was on, kept him on his knees and spread as if on display for an unknown audience.

 For a moment his mind flickered to thoughts of Odin, and he wondered if maybe he had been found by him and brought some place to be punished by him. But this seemed...a little much, even for him.

 Loki carefully pulled at the chains, trying not to aggravate his injuries while also testing the strength of the chains. Sadly, there was no give in the lengths that he might use to try to free himself when he has recovered enough.

 Hanging his head Loki wondered if maybe he might strike a deal with his captor that might benefit him in some form, or at least one that would allow for easy back stabbing and escape on his part.

 A shadow suddenly came into Loki's line of sight and he readied himself to charm and fool whomever he had been found by. However when he lifted his head and stared up at the creature before him, Loki's heart stopped and dread took over him. For he had been found by someone he knew he would not escape from, someone who would delight in torturing him for as long as possible, someone who Loki feared more than any other.

 Sitting in his floating throne above Loki, the Mad Titan, Thanos, smirked down at the broken god in pure delight.

 "Welcome Loki," Thanos began, "To my home, please, allow me to offer some refreshments..." he said as he waved and a creature stepped forth with a prod emitting sparks.


	13. The Opening of Auror Corp.

**AN: So, here is the second chapter we promised of the three! We hope you enjoy it, and that you were patient enough for it, lol Also, Far Cry 5 is amazing, lol, there’s always something to do! Anyway, here's Oracle on the mic!**

**Oracle: Ok, just so everyone knows, it's not just Far Cry 5 holding up these chapters on either story. There is also our daily lives, writers block, and for me VRChat and model/avatar building. These things of ours lead to a long time of no writing for either of us. However we do hope that all of you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the others.**

**Also, we want to give a little shout out to PappyOldGuy and thank them for the wonderful review they left. You clearly understand fanfiction better than most others and reading your comment really brightened up our day and helped us to keep writing through the crap we sometimes get.**

**Ogre: Also, to those wondering, we have made this clear before, but apparently not everyone got the message -w- Our Omakes ARE in fact, part of the story, they provide additional amusement, material, background info, etc., on the story, without having to find a place for it somewhere else while making up additional content just for a scene.**

**Oracle: Omake (御負け, usually written おまけ) means extra in Japanese. Its primary meaning is general and widespread. It is used as an anime and manga fandom term to mean "extra or bonus."**

**Ogre: As stated above, our Omakes represent ADDITIONAL CONTENT, ok? If the Omakes REALLY bother you, don't read them, no one is FORCING you to read the additional content, but some stuff won't make sense if you don't, but, hey, that’s your problems, not ours.**

**Oracle: Something else that has been happening since the last chapter is the number of people complaining that we kind of went for the canon ending of Thor, in that Loki fell from the broken Bifrost and ended up with Thanos. Now, please pay attention to what I am about to say here, because it is very important regarding why we went with that ending for the 'Thor movie' section of things:**

**It is easy to change something like that ending if the story was just going to end there, or rather the involvement of the rest of the Marvel story lines weren't going to be used. Like for example, the whole of Avengers and so on wasn't going to happen at all. But that is not the case here. We plan to tweak and use as much of the other storylines/movies as we can while adjusting everything for the changes and involvement of the Harry Potter universe.**

**Now we've seen people going 'well why not make Sif the one who leads the invasion'. This wouldn't work for us as Sif is not the stratagist that Loki is, nor would she go about it in the right way. I mean she'd most likely look at Thanos and ask to bring an army of Chitari with her right away, rather then go on ahead of the army and build a stable portable with mind controlled people. Sif's way of doing things is far too differet from how Loki would and thus would not yeild the same results.**

**There is also the fact that when you change something like Loki's involvement in the events of Avengers you risk changing everything else that Loki does in the future. For example in the movies, had Loki not brought Frost Giants into Asgard the first time around, he wouldn't have ended up learning what he is, that in turn would've also stopped Thor from being banished as Thor wouldn't have gone to the Frost Giants world in the first place, Loki wouldn't have done what he did while king because he wouldn't have gotten the chance and thus not ended up leading the Chitari for Thanos on Earth, thus he wouldnt' have been in the cell when the Dark Elves attacked and inadvertently helped the Kruse to find Jane and his mother, thus Frigga might not have died, Loki would not have been able to fake his death thus he wouldn't have been ruling Asgard as Odin, Odin might not have died when he did thus Hela would not have shown up, etc.**

**I believe you could call this a snowball effect. Where one small thing over time builds and grows when left to just roll on it's own without control. But you see what I mean here, had Loki not brought the Frost Giants to Asgard when Thor was being made king in the first Thor movie so much would have to be changed because that one little thing did not happen.**

**If we include something that is 'canon' then it is a KEY EVENT/KEY THING that we feel is needed to ensure the story line can continue on ward in a certain way. So yes, there will be time when we need to go canon with the story, those times we won't be able to help but to follow the canon line at those moments, but that's only because certain future events hang on that key event happening.**

**But to those of you who look at this and call it an excuse, or still want to complain about us using canon events here and there, let me ask you this, Since Marvel movies and shows are still coming out and the story is always expanding and new details are being added, would you want us to have to take months just to plot out how to pull off these stories without having to follow canon moments that you hate, rather then actually writing chapters? Do you want this story to take a year to get out maybe two chapters because we have to keep going back to the drawing board with the canon events and figure out how to change them so that the story can move forward without those canon things happening?**

**If so then I'm sorry, but that's not how we are going to do this. You want that kind of writing, then you'll have to look else where because we aren't those kind of people. Yes, more planning would improve our stories, but we have no wish to take months from writing just to plan out whole timelines and the changes needed to remove canon stuff from them. After all, we didn't remove canon Harry Potter years 1 to 5 from our story. We might not speak fo them yet, but they did happen as they did in canon.**

**So please, next time you groan or whatever at a canon thing that happens in our story, think about how long it would take us to plot out how to remove that canon thing, but still make the story flow. Think about how long it would take for us to figure out how to get the Avengers to be formed with Harry as a member without it being cheap. We put a lot more thought and work into this then you 'canon complainers' seem to believe we do.**

**Now then, let's get to the chapter.**

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Midgard~**

 Jameson was wondering what his next big lead was going to be, Oscorp Industries had gone quiet recently, and a lot of disgruntled employees had been fired recently, or so some were saying to papers without giving too much away, seems they were still being made to keep silent about what was going on over there, much to his annoyance. Perhaps he could have the Parker boy do some...investigating...after all, the boy had a knack for getting into places he shouldn't be.

 Ben Urich knocked on Jameson's office door before entering. "Got word about a possible story you might want to jump on," He began. "It involves Stark and some teenage boy from England."

 "And what do you know of this story's details?" Jameson asked, he was already interested now, as Tony Stark was a known hater of children, at least to Jameson's knowledge.

 "From what I've learned so far, kid looks a bit like Stark, same dark hair, similar build, kid's parents are dead, and the boy's relatives were locked up somewhere for abuse. Also, seems Stark sometimes looks at the kid with some kind of guilty look when the boy's past comes up," Ben listed. "I've checked the dates and it seems Stark was in England about nine months before the kid was born. Too much about this story is lining up with the outcome of the kid being Stark's secret love child with a married woman. Stark's even spending a lot more time with the kid then he normally would," Ben shrugged. "Got to be a good reason he's hanging out with a teenage boy. Figured there might be some truth to the whole 'related stuff' some people are whispering about, and no one else has jumped on this story yet!" Ben decided to stop there, as he could already see that Jameson was hooked.

 Jameson nodded, "Get on it right away, if we geta good start we can sell a lot of papers with this story alone!" he demanded.

 Ben nodded and left the office, holding back a chuckle until he was on the streets. "I don't know what those two are up to, but it's going to be fun watching Jameson make a fool of himself over this story," He then shook his head, "Then again, this is New York and Tony Stark. No way everyone's not going to believe this story once it gets out there." He then looked at his phone to check were his contacts were saying his 'targets' were at that moment. "Wonder what the real story behind this kid is," Ben mumbled before going to the street and flagging down a cab. Ben was just glad he was on good terms with so many people in the hero field. Meant he wouldn't get kicked to the curb anytime soon.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Auror Corp. HQ~**

 It was finally the day that would see Auror Corp. rise out of the ashes of Oscorp. Harry and Tony had been messing with Jameson and the Bugle for two weeks, going everywhere in New York as Tony showed Harry around. Needless to say, countless stories and rumors had been spreading through the news, mostly the Bugle though. As such, Harry and Tony were laughing at the grave that Jameson was, slowly, digging for himself. They had, of course, sent letters of cease and desist to the Bugle, and had been told that news was news. While being shown around Harry and Tony had built up a friendship, and while Harry was certain that Tony could make for an okay dad, Harry himself saw Tony as more of an older brother then a father figure.

 Harry had even introduced Tony to his wives, which had been a fun day by itself. Nym had loved the guy and how likeminded she found him to be regarding certain things. Laura had taken some time to warm up to him at first but eventually, with pushing from both Harry and Nym, Laura had accepted him as a friend, though his views on mutants were questionable to her. But the real amusement came from when Harry called Natasha over. Tony had taken one look at her and shouted 'Red Needle Stabby Ninja Woman!' to which Natasha had chuckled, Nym had demanded the story, Harry worried just what had happened between the two, and Laura questioned why Natasha hadn't said anything about being a ninja. While the story behind the 'title' Tony had shouted at Natasha wasn't one that Harry had liked, given that it involved Shield keeping property that belonged to Tony, property that had been the key to saving Tony's life and Fury had known it, it also included Natasha twisting things so that Tony really pushed away the people he had actually needed around him during that time, regardless of what Tony said. Harry was just glad that phase of Natasha's life was over. He would put his foot down and full body bind her if he had to, to keep her from doing such things again.

 As plans were laid though for the Grand reopening of the FORMER Oscorp Industries, Harry had help from Tony to hire caters, security, some of which would be Shield Agents lent by Fury given there would be a lot of high profile people in one place, as well as the chance of some of Osborns former contracts seeking what they believe is owed to them. Tony was also helping Harry get the 'right entertainment'. Tony had instantly suggested a small group of female band members who had come from some small town in the southern states, they were known as the Hex Girls, Tony loved their music.

 Harry was surprised when Nym had screamed in joy when she heard who was going to be doing the entertainment, catching even Natasha off guard with her reaction.

 "You really mean it?!? The Hex Girls are gonna be there!?" Nym had asked after grabbing Harry by the shirt and pulling him to her so she was inches from his face, wanting to make sure he wasn't lying to her.

 "Uh, yeah, we had to offer them a real deal, but, they agreed to play for the opening's banquet," Harry replied uncertainty, "Why, Nym, what’s up?"

 "They are only the BEST band to ever hit the Wizarding and Muggle world combined! I've been to almost all of their shows and would kill to meet them in person. I love you so much right now!" Nym answered excitedly before grabbing Harry's head and pulling him in for a deep, pashionate, kiss.

 "Oh yeah, I remember questioning you on the number of Hex Girls shirts you've got in your closet," Natasha commented.

 Nym, after a few minutes pulled away from Harry and turned to her, "They are actually a group of witches, muggleborns I believe, and they took both sides of the world by storm with their music. Gizmo and I even thought about starting our own band at one point, but then we realized we know shite all about music and Gizmo was more happy to make MP3s and other muggle tech work for witches and wizards then she was trying to learn to play an instrument."

 Harry meanwhile was unable to reply due to being zoned out from the kiss Nym gave him, causing Laura to wave a hand infront of his face with no response, turning to Nym, Laura whistled in surprise, "I think you broke him sister Nym," Laura said.

 Natasha sighed, "Again?" Natasha turned to Nym with a scolding look. "Nym, we need to give Laura a chance to break him too," She commented.

 Nym smirked, "He's not broken," she said, then turned to Harry, "Ginerva Weasley!"

 Suddenly Harry snapped out of his revere and looked around, seeing a laughing Nym he huffed, "Not funny Nym," he said, giving her a flat look. "Alright, we have a gala to prepare for, I am going to call Tony and make sure he can come on time and try not to steal the show," he said, ignoring Natasha's comments on that being 'next to impossible for Tony', "Nym, Laura," he continued, "Natasha has your roles for the preparations for the event, and Nym, no pestering the Hex Girls when they arrive!" he said before turning to walk away.

 Nym pouted, "Fine, but when the gala is over, I so get to hang out with them!" Nym demanded before grabbing Laura and heading off to the next room so the two of them can talk about their roles with Natasha.

 "I'll make sure to keep her busy," Natasha smiled. "Though you know you won't get away alive if you don't grant her some time with the Hex Girls!" Natasha warned before joining her fellow sister wives in the next room.

 "Yeah, yeah," Harry said, smiling as he walked off, he had had to pay extra to get the Hex Girls to agree to sign autographs for people attending the gala, but given what he knew of Nym and her love of the group, it would be worth every penny.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Tony's place, an hour before the Auror Corp. Gala~**

 Tony was currently dressing up in his new Ironman suit, he was going to show up to the gala in style, however, he frowned when his 'Pepper sense' went off and he looked around worriedly.

 Pepper walked into the lab and frowned at what Tony was wearing. "No," She told him flat out.

 "No what?" Tony asked innocently as he began to inspect the 'special' missiles he had made for the gala.

 "You really think I'm going to let you leave this room in that to go to the opening of Auror Corp.?" Pepper asked him. "Besides, I just got off the phone with Harry, and he asked me to make sure you don't steal the show. So take off that suit and put on your normal tux," She ordered flatly.

 "Really?" Tony whined, "But I made these special missiles for the gala!" he continued to whine.

 "Sir, need I remind you that those missiles are beyond the legal limit for gun powder," Jarvis countered.

 "Thank you for alerting me to that Jarvis," Pepper said, her tone tight and showing her anger. "Tony, you are not going to that opening in that suit. You are not firing off missiles in the city, missiles that you don't have any one's permission to be firing off in the first place by the way, and you are not stealing this night from Harry!" She growled before sighing, "This will be Harry's first time in the spotlight as a businessman in the eyes of the people of this city. Up until now he's just be the 'suspected secret child of Tony Stark', but now he'll be seen as something more, and if you take this night from him then how is he going to be able to do anything with his company?" Pepper asked him as she walked over to Tony. "Tonight is a big deal for him and will cement in the minds of the people just what sort of person he is. You steal the show, and he'll be seen as the guy everyone can walk over," She warned.

 Tony whined and pouted but finally relented, "Fine! But don't expect me to be happy about it!" he pouted arms crossed, acting like the big kid he could be sometimes. "Anyway, what will you be wearing?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject.

 Pepper rolled her eyes at him. "Unlike you I always dress appropriately for everything," She then smirked. "But if you really want to know, then you best get out of that armor and into your tux, then meet me outside by the car in the next twenty minutes. Otherwise I'll leave without you and you'll never know what I was wearing." She then turned on her heels and left, calling out a quick, "If he tries to bring ANY of his Ironman suits, shut everything down and delete all his files, starting with his 'favorites'," to Jarvis.

 "Of course Lady Pepper," Jarvis said sounding smug.

 Tony grumbled about the unfairness of the situation before finally leaving to go change and join Pepper in the car, he had to admit, as far as kids go, Harry was definitely a blast to hang out with, and those wives of his, with the exception of Natasha, were pretty cool too.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Gala opening for Auror Corp.~**

 The turn out for the opening was great, far better then what Harry had been expecting and so far no signs of trouble from anyone. The guests were all in one area, chatting and enjoying some drinks as they waited to hear the reason for this event, after all, only a select few among them knew what this gala was really for. Harry was going over the speech he and Natasha had prepared for him to give, despite Tony's attempts to get Harry to just wing it. Harry was actually really nervous about giving this speech. He hated public speaking with a passion as well as all the attention it brought him. However, as Natasha had told him, there was no way he could avoid it given the line of work he was going to be doing from now on.

 So far in attendance were several people of local importance, the mayor of New York, Jameson from the Dailey Bugle had forced his way in rather than be invited, he had brought his freelance photographer Peter Parker along to take photos for the Bugle. There was also Matt Murdock, a lawyer who Harry had come to respect after learning about. There was also the Kingpin, Wilson Fisk, he had been invited at Laura and Natasha's suggestion, Laura cause she had stated he had been one of her future targets according to what Natasha told her about what Shield had on the Weapon X program, and Natasha had suggested him cause of the connections he had and that they could use through him if needed, but to be wary of Fisk, as he could be a serious threat if angered, as well as someone they needed to watch given the rumors surrounding him. There was also several other important figures, 

 There was also employees from the former Oscorp, such Doctor Curt Conners, whom Harry had allowed to stay due to the good his work could bring to the world, and Gwen Stacy, who had brought her father, George Stacy, though he had also been invited given his role as the Police Chief of New York.

 There was also the Fantastic Four who were currently mingling around, though Susan seemed to be having an animated and in depth conversation with Jane. There was also Charles Xavier, who was attending with Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe, and Bolivar Trask and Robert Kelly, the latter two of whom were talking with one another over by a window. All in all, there were many names of note in the room, and Harry was glad that they had shown up.

 The Hex Girls, on the other hand, were the stars of the gala, drawing most of the crowd’s attention, especially from Nym and Darcy.

 As everyone finished dining, or took a break from it, Harry turned to Laura and Natasha, "So, ready ladies?" Harry asked nervously, fiddling with his collar.

 Laura pulled Harry's hands from his collar and kissed his cheek while Natasha fixed his collar for him.

 "You need to get use to public speaking Harry now that you're about to become one of the most talked about people in the city," Natasha told him with a gentle smile. "People are going to be keeping their eyes on you and you might need to publicly defend certain actions you take as well as explain why you took those actions. No one else but you can do that if you want people to have any faith or belief in you."

 "But you aren't alone. You've got the three of us by your side as well as Hela, Remus, Logan, and many others," Laura pointed out, "So don't worry about it."

 Still seeing the nervousness in Harry's eyes Natasha placed her hands on his shoulders. "Just imagine everyone that's backing you is up there with you, because we more or less are." She told him before kissing his lips, "Now, get up there before Tony decides he is going to steal the show after all,"

 Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Walking up to the steps on the stage he kept breathing, thinking about what Nym promised to do for him later, no, that was the wrong thing to think about, he then sighed and thought about what Natasha said, and stood straighter as he imagined those supporting him standing behind him as he finished walking up the steps to the stage.

 As he walked to the podium though, he heard the murmuring of everyone watching him, and smiled for the crowd of people, just as Natasha and Nym had instructed him to, "Welcome," he said, looking at everyone, "To the grand opening of what was Oscorp, but is now Auror Corp.," he paused, "I will be honest, I received these shares from my distant relative, Daniel Radcliffe, whom had no use for them and felt this would be a perfect opportunity for me as I start my life anew here in America," he said smiling. Then he turned serious, "I seriously reviewed everything in the company I owned when I was given these shares by my relative, even got help investigating the company from those better suited to finding hidden details then I, and I did not like what I found," he continued, "Dirty business practices, illegal arms selling, and more, so, naturally, I shut it all down, and removed the former head from all aspects of the company, hence why Norman Osborn hasn't been seen in a while," he said not smiling one bit, "Anyway, I digress, many of you have seen the articles, in the papers and magazines, that state that I am some secret love child born of an affair between Tony Stark and my mother, who was a married woman at the time, these claims are FALSE, and have no basis other than the fact I look like the guy but with green eyes!" Harry said, ending with a laugh, "Anyway, my parents died in an explosion when I was but a babe, however, that is neither here, nor there, what is relevant, is that this company will be going in a different direction!" he finished.

 Harry then took a deep breath, "Now, this company,  _use_  to focus on war machines, pathogens, and other dirty weapons, now, we will be focusing on peace keeping weapons, defences, and cures for illnesses, we will look out for the common man, and not the rich elite that use to govern this company!"

 Jameson had snorted when Harry claimed he wasn't Tony Stark's son, after all, that's what anyone would say to cover up the truth, and it certainly wasn't going to stop him from printing the story. However the fact that this kid was the new head of Oscorp, no Auror Corp., which was a dumb name as far as Jameson was concerned, and the directions Harry was claiming the company was going to take, did interest Jameson, if nothing else then to find proof that the kid was just talking out of his ass like so many other people in the city.

 Peter still wasn't sure what to make of Harry Potter. Sure the meeting he'd had with him as Spiderman had answered many questions and he could see why Harry Osborn and Gwen liked the guy so much. But still, he just couldn't let go of all his worries and fears. After all Harry Potter was stepping into one of the most dangerous cities to do business in and he had removed a key player in many criminal businesses. He would have to keep an eye on the guy to make sure he didn't get in over his head. Least Harry Potter now had Tony Stark as a friend, that had to mean some protection.

 Matt Murdock was concerned what this could mean for the city. Harry was being honest with almost every word he spoke with the exception of how he got the shares and how his parents died, but everything else, the kid seemed to really mean it. Matt decided he would approach Harry when he got the chance and offer to help him out from time to time with legal matter.

 Fisk frowned at the news that Norman Osborn was no longer in the picture. While he'd never really liked the guy, Osborn had proven useful in getting what Fisk wanted. With him gone however, Fisk would have to rely more on the Hand for what he needs.

 "See dad? The new head of the company is a pretty cool guy!" Gwen said as she turned to her father. "He's very respectful and you don't get the impression he's ripping into anyone behind closed doors!" Gwen said before giggling a little, 'Other then maybe his wives’ clothes that is when they jump in bed,’ she thought to herself.

 George Stacy shook his head. "Still don't know about that whole pagan worship thing. But I guess he seems like an alright guy." He then turned to Gwen, "But if you so much as think he's going to turn out worse than Norman Osborn, I want you to tell me right away. The sooner he can be caught, the better for everyone." George just wanted to be sure his daughter would be safe at work. Potter might make good promises, but only time would tell if he could keep them.

 "He's working for the common man huh? Sounds boring to me, but hey, so long as Ossy's out of the picture I'm cool with it," Johnny said with a shrug. "Still though, that guy's still a kid, he's going to get eaten alive out there. Wonder if his wives like it hot…" he finished trailing off into thought.

 "Johnny shut up," Susan rolled her eyes. "I think this could be a good investment for us Reed. If Harry Potter really means what he says then we could help out with some things here and there," Susan told Reed.

 Reed nodded. "He could come into possession of things we might need and I think I might be able to work with a guy like him," Reed then sighed. "We'll have to wait and see what happens. You can let him know that we are interested in helping out with some things," Reed told her.

 "I don't see what the big deal is. Norman was bound to get kicked sooner or later, just a shame we didn't do the kicking," Ben joked. "Kid seems alright though, little tense up there, but if he can deliver on what he promises, he's got my vote," Ben shrugged before taking a swig of his drink.

 Xavier, who along with the other X-men, knew of Harry's plans for the company smiled. "It's good to see Harry finally announcing his plans, even if he can't announce the ones for mutant aid just yet," He said to Jean and Ororo, being sure to keep his voice down so no one else would hear.

 Ororo nodded, "He's got a lot of work ahead of him, but he has a fair amount of support to aid with his plans. I look forward to seeing what happens after this." Truthfully Ororo was worried that Harry might be biting off more than he can handle. Should this happen though, she would offer whatever support she can, and Ororo was certain that Xavier would as well.

 Jean still looked worried. "But he's so young. Can we really be sure he won't change his mind in the future? That he won't be influenced?" They had opened the mansion to Harry because of Logan trusting Harry, and Laura's marriage to Harry, but Jean was worried what that could mean for the future of the school and it's students.

 "While Harry is still young, he is also a child who has been abused and used for being different from everyone else," Xavier reminded her. "He will not do anything to harm those who are being harmed without just cause. We can trust him."

 Trask frowned at Harry from where he stood. He'd heard about the ‘troublesome shipments’ the MRD had gotten from 'Oscorp' and now he understood what had happened. Clearly Harry Potter was trying to sabotage the MRD and prevent them from doing their jobs. This would not do at all. "So he is the one behind the attacks on the MRD. This is a problem that needs fixing."

 Robert Kelly nodded in agreement. "If he's attacking the MRD then clearly he foolishly supports mutants. We'll have to arrange a meeting and set that boy straight before he dooms us all." As far as Robert was concerned, Harry was little more than a child that had been lured into believing a dangerous lie. Something that Robert would be certain to correct in the near future, or failing that, he would try to ruin Harry Potter's name and thus drive the boy out of business.

 Harry then said, "Alright, everyone, enjoy the rest of the evening, the gala is on for another hour before I close it down for the weekend and start up business next week!" he said as he got off the stage, he would be having to give a press conference next week, as his current weekend had been claimed by his wives.

 "So, how did I do?" he asked hopefully when he met up with his wives.

 Natasha shrugged. "You were good but still need a little work. With a little more practice you'll be ready for a lot more public speaking events," She told him. "Though for now I think I'll do any press meetings that aren't major."

 "I thought he did really well," Laura spoke up. "After all, everyone clearly heard him, and from what I'm hearing he's made his point more or less clear to just about all of them."

 "Ya did good up there," Nym told Harry as she threw an arm over his shoulders. "Now, let's mingle with the crowd a bit. Lots of people are talking about you now and I can tell some are itching to try to get some one on one chat time with ya."

 "Oh joy," Harry replied sarcastically, "Though, I wouldn't say no to meeting the Hex Girls first," he added slyly.

 Natasha shook her head. "They can wait until later. There are people here that you need to meet with first that will be important to your future as well as the company's future." Natasha then gave the now pouting Harry a smile. "I'll ask them to hang around after the party to meet with us privately."

 "I think the ones that we need to pick between are the political ones, the paper, and isn't their also that lawyer? Or do we want to meet Fisk first?" Laura questioned.

 "How about we meet the lawyer first?" Harry suggested, "I mean, technically we don't really have one do we?" he asked cautiously.

 "Good choice. And from what I understand of Matt Murdock, he is one of the actual good lawyers in this city who can be trusted to serve real justice," Natasha agreed. "There are other things I know about him, however that is not for us to speak of here." Natasha added pointedly, she then looked around to see if she could see the person they were speaking about and she smirked when she saw he wasn't all that far from them. "And I do believe he is eager to speak with us." She said as she pointed to him. "One word of advice though, don't bother lying to him about anything. It doesn't work with him."

 Harry nodded and went over to Matt Murdock, his wives following him, "Ahem, Mr. Murdock?" Harry asked awkwardly.

 Matt turned to Harry and gave him a warm smile. "Mr. Potter, I'm glad we can finally meet. While I can't say I've heard much about you, there has been some talk of you on the streets. And not just because of those stories in the papers either," He greeted as he held out his hand for Harry to shake. "Thank you for inviting me here to your opening. I look forward to seeing what you do with this company."

 "Actually Mr. Murdock, I was hoping to hire you, if you are amendable to the idea of working part time as a lawyer for my company," Harry asked hopefully.

 Matt was a little tempted to say yes, as this was an opening for him to check out the company's behind the scenes areas. However he couldn't agree just yet. "Well, as I'm sure you are aware, I'm only one half of my firm, the other half being my partner, Froggy Nelson, who sadly couldn't make it here tonight. I shall have to run this past him and discuss if we would like to work alongside your company as legal aid part time," Matt told him. "If you leave your number with our secretary we'll get back to your on this matter as soon as we reach a decision."

 "I'll be sure to give her a call in the morning and leave the number as you've asked," Natasha told Matt. "We look forward to hearing from you."

 "I know you said you have to think about it, but, perhaps you could lend a legal hand for a bit tonight?" Harry asked hopefully.

 Matt raised a brow at that. "Oh? You already have a legal matter that needs looking at?" He questioned, wondering just what Harry could be up to.

 "More like I could use advice on matters," Harry said, "As you might know, as a champion of the people, the MRD are not humanity's best friends," Harry continued, "Me and my wives have been sticking it to them under the radar while freeing mutants that they captured under the guise of 'protecting the public'," Harry said, "As you are aware, we had to invite some known mutant haters, and they might have caught on to our plan in a fashion," Harry finished.

 Matt hummed in thought on that. "Well, given who I've heard has come to this party, they would know better than to make any threatening moves against you in public now that you are in the public eye. Certain parties may think you are simply a child who does not understand why the MRD are 'good', and thus will seek to try to ‘correct’ your way of thinking. Failing that, they may try to discredit you, so you may want to start building a foundation of trust between yourself and the people of New York to lessen the fallout from such attacks," Matt began. "Is there any real evidence that you are the one freeing mutants? Or is there only evidence pertaining to you’re causing an opening that lead to the mutants escaping?" Matt questioned. This was important as it not only would affect a court case, but it would also show Harry's character.

 "We were careful to use indirect means of hindering the MRD, granted, we did ship them faulty products, with increasing numbers, but blamed it on rushed orders. However both us and them know that due to the contracts we were able to trick the MRD into signing, they can't get any supplies from anyone else," Harry replied, "On top of that, our agents have gone undetected, but of course, their results speaks for themselves, someone has been sabotaging the MRD, but we can't claim responsibility," Harry added.

 Matt nodded. "If there is no proof that you are doing this on purpose, as well as working with those freeing mutants, then  _legally_  the MRD cannot hold you responsible for poor quality goods. However, if they break the contract with you, then  _you_  are legally entitled to take them to court for breach of contract. All they can do now, is wait until the contract expires and not sign anymore contracts with you." Matt informed Harry. "I would say that you are in the clear." From what Matt had gathered Harry was clearly no fool and had thought out this plan carefully. Matt had an idea just whom Harry had been working with to free those captured mutants, however he would not say anything to anyone on the matter, he is a lawyer who was asked for legal advice after all, there for this matter was a private one and could not be discussed with anyone else.

 "Thank you Mr Murdock, you put my mind at ease with your advice," Harry said truthfully, "To be honest, one of my wives has connections to SHIELD, and while I am not one to speak on her behalf, she did tell me they are aware of something regarding you, though I do not know what exactly," Harry added, "Though, from what I know, SHIELD means well, so, whatever info they have on you, just talk to Natasha, she's the serious one," Harry smiled, earning him a smack upside the back of the head from said woman.

 "More the one who handles things when Harry is busy or needs help," Natasha corrected Harry pointedly. "You have little to worry about Mr. Murdock, Shield has little interest in getting in your way at this time. Though, I may wish to speak to you privately regarding some matters that my boss feels you are treading too closely to."

 Matt kept his cool as best he could. "Understood, I shall try to find time to speak with you about that later. And thank you for your discretion regarding matters pertaining to myself. Good evening." Matt then nodded, turned and walked away. He had much to think about now.

 "He's a nice person," Nym said a little too innocently earning herself a smack upside the head from Natasha who could tell she was up to something.

 Natasha glared, "No pranking the blind man!" she said seriously.

 "I was planning nothing!" Nym retorted instantly.

 "And yet I suppose it 'was't' you either that prank warred with Coulson and made him paranoid for a month either..." Natasha countered flatly.

 "I regret nothing!" Nym said with a smirk as she put on an accent, clearly quoting some character from some tv show or movie.

 Suddenly Nym went rigid and looked around, "Oh great, creeper alert!" she whispered pointing over her shoulder. 

 Turning to look, Harry saw Senator Kelly and Bolivar Trask heading his way.

 "Mr Kelly, Mr Trask, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry asked politely.

 "Mr. Potter, good speech, always good to have another person join the fight to better this country, even one as young as yourself," Robert greeted. "However, I understand that the MRD are having a great deal of trouble with the shipments you've sent them, something about faulty equipment?" Robert gave Harry a friendly smile. "Now I'm not trying to say anything against you, Lord knows that things do tend to go wrong for a while then there's a shift in power, but I was wondering, given the length that this has been going on for, are you working towards fixing it? After all, the country does need the MRD to do their job so that the people can feel safe."

 Trask stayed silent next to Robert. He had not been able to see the youngest woman with Harry until now, and now that he could, he realized that they would not be getting far with Harry, for there was the mutant known as X23, standing by Harry's side.

 "I can assure you, Senator," Harry began politely, "Their quotas are being met, but it will take time, it’s not my fault that the MRD are putting such a rush on demand and thus are getting shoddy equipment. Perhaps if they were willing to wait, we would be able to put out a great deal of greater quality goods," Harry replied.

 Robert gave a chuckle at that. "My boy," He said, not seeing the instant anger in Harry's eyes at those words. "You don't seem to truly understand things. The MRD simply cannot wait when there are dangerous mutants, like Magneto running around seeking to destroy humanity."

 "And yet, the MRD have yet to actually capture any member of the Brotherhood of Mutants since the formation of the MRD," Natasha pointed out.

 Robert turned to her, trying to keep up friendly appearance. "And you are Miss?" He questioned.

 Natasha returned the smile. "Natasha, agent of Shield, and we at Shield are well aware of the MRDs actions and methods Senator Kelly. We've truly yet to actually see the MRD go after Magneto and any of his Brotherhood members. So tell me, how can the MRD claim to be going after dangerous mutants like Magneto, when they've never actually gone after them in the first place?"

 Robert's smile dropped and was replaced with a small glare. "Perhaps then Shield should lend a hand in this matter. Given the mass numbers of mutants out there, how could the MRD hope to stop the Mutant threat with their current numbers?"

 "Mutant threat?" Harry began, "Senator, the mutants are only a threat because we treat them like an enemy when many of them are Americans, and yet, we treat them as little more than monsters!" Harry said, "If the MRD want weapons for peace keeping, that is what they will get, however, our ten year contract with the MRD is iron clad. They are not allowed to seek suppliers of resources from anyone but this company for those ten years, and as the contract was only signed months ago, that means there is still ten years to go," Harry countered, "Now, if your saying that the MRD are part of a political move, then, should I talking to Jameson or someone else in the papers about politicians making moves through public organisations?" he asked pointedly.

 Trask decided to speak up at that point before Robert dug any deeper of a hole. "I'm sure the Senator wasn't suggesting that that MRD are pawns of any politician, Mr. Potter. However, the growing number of mutants with uncontrollable powers has grown greatly over the last few years and people are in fact scared by this. They want someone to make them feel safe and sadly, that safety will come at the cost of certain people’s rights." Trask was doing his best to be careful with his wording, not knowing just what Harry knows regarding his own actions against mutants. "We are all just servants of the public and thus it is our duty to make them feel safe. I'm sure you can understand this."

 "It is not our duty to make people feel safe, Trask," Harry replied, "That is for the proper authorities to decide," he added, "However, I should be clear, I will be hiring mutants to help me and my company make a place where they, and 'humans', can work together in peace, make an honest living, and be treated with respect, and I will protect my employees from  _anyone_  who threatens them without just cause," Harry said honestly.

 Trask frowned, "Yes, I can see that with your choice of company," He said, nodding towards Laura. "Bit of advice, Mr. Potter, be careful as to whom you open your home to. Humans aren't the only ones who will stab you in the back if they get the chance," Trask warned.

 "And I have heard less direct threats from some of my teachers in the past  _dwarf_ ," Harry replied snidely, "Now get out before I have security kick you both from the party for threatening us!" Harry said clearly but quietly. After all, it would not do for the two to be seen getting escorted from the building of the newest CEO of New York on the day of the opening ceremony, especially with the director in chief of the Daily Bugle in attendance.

 Robert went to say something but Trask grabbed his arm. "Let's go. We have more important matters waiting for us elsewhere." He said before whispering, "Best not to do anything in front of all these people!"

 Robert gave an angry huff but turned and headed for the door with Trask. "Damn brat!" He growled as they left.

 "Arrogant assholes," Nym commented as she watched the pair leave.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**Omake: Harry's meeting with an Arachnid...**

 Harry was sitting in his office when Spiderman came in through a skylight. "About time you showed up," Harry began flatly, "After all, I could have been entertaining one of my wives with how long you kept me waiting."

 Spiderman frowned behind his mask, wondering just why Felicia had defended this guy. "Do you know how dangerous this city is? On my way over here I stopped five muggings, three rapes, at least six convenience store robberies, one bank heist, and a cop chase. And that's only what I did in the last two hours! So while you get to sit around with three beautiful women, I'm actually out there putting my life on the line so the city can be just a little bit safer!" Spiderman said defensively. "I don't have to do this sort of thing you know, I don't HAVE to protect the city. I choose to risk my life to keep everyone safe. Meanwhile you've been doing what? Sitting in this room playing with your wives and making deals with people? I think between the two of us I'm clearly doing more for the city then you are."

 "Really?" Harry began, "So you’re freeing mutants from the MRD, behind their backs I might add, so as to avoid any repercussions? Are you trying to unite three different people, one of whom is part of a secret society on this planet who have kept themselves locked away for over three hundred years, or how about trying to undo the damage left by the  _former_  head this company, some of which has to be done legally and politically!" Harry began, "So, sorry if I am not out there busting every single thug you come across in a day, but, as they often say, I have  _bigger_  fish to fry," Harry countered.

 Spiderman was about to say something he felt was both witty and cutting until what Harry had just admitted to doing clicked in his mind. "What?" He replied intelligently. "Freeing mutants? Uniting people? A secret people who've been hiding for over three hundred years?" Spiderman's brain, as smart as he is, was struggling to fully understand just what all of that meant. "Ah," He finally said, once he realized that clearly Harry was working harder behind the scenes to help out the city then he'd thought. "Right! I'll just...um...ah...you know...take my foot out of my mouth right now…"

 "Riiight..." Harry said drawing out the word, "Anyway, you wanted to know I am not like Norman, I'm not, Norman wanted control, I want freedom and rights for those who are oppressed. I may be rich now, but it was not always so, for the first ten years of my life, I was treated like a slave by my family, after both my parents were believed to have been killed. I know what its like to be oppressed, just like how many Americans are trying to suppress mutants." Harry continued, "Anyway, I was treated badly because I had abilities, I didn't know it till I was eleven, but, my mother, father, and my father's side of the family did, and my relatives  _hated_  me for it, so don't get all high and mighty on me, got it?" Harry finished pointedly.

 While Spiderman could understand wanting to help people who are being mistreated like you are, that still didn't give anyone the right to be a dick. "Hey I was only getting like that because you were being a dick to me. I've been trying to get a meeting with you for a while now and when I finally do I get told off because you couldn't go hop in bed with one of your wives? That's not right." Spiderman sighed. "I might be young and not as experienced as the other heroes out there, but I show more respect to people I've just met. Unless they, you know, they are criminals."

 "Really? You show respect?" Harry asked, "Then why threaten me and my wives by treating us like we're the bad guys when you first meet us, just cause we took Oscorp Industries out from under Norman," Harry countered, "Cause, as far as I can tell, you were a dick first, I was just returning the favor," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 "Oh come on! If a fish shop owner took over Kingpin's business I would go snooping around that person just to make sure old chubby isn't being replaced by a bigger criminal. It's got nothing to do with  _WHO_  takes over a criminal's business, but making sure that they really  _ARE_  turning things around for the better. You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same if some big bad from where you're from was replaced by someone who you know nothing about." Spiderman said defensively. "HEY! I never threatened anyone here! I merely came to look around and maybe meet with you back when I first started showing up around here. But then I find Black Cat, who is a known criminal on your pay roll and I've got to worry if I'm being lied to. I didn't threaten to do anything to anyone. Was just looking for answers. I mean," Spiderman stopped and sighed a little. "No one knew anything about you when you first showed up and took over, me least of all. How was I to know you weren't some crime lord from England or something? And since you weren't meeting with anyone outside this company that I could ask, I didn't exactly have a means to learn anything about you."

 "And so, rather than observe, you jumped the gun and pulled the 'I'm watching you' card, between these two options, which would have been wiser?" Harry asked carefully with a smirk.

 Spiderman frowned behind his mask. "Um...aren't those two kind of the same? I mean both basically mean I'm watching you anyway so..." Spiderman trailed off at the end a little. "Also, I can't just stake out this place or anything. I mean I have classes and there's my family to think of. And there's also my friends who would notice if I just cut them out of my life to stake out this place. So really, I came the one night I could freely come here to try to talk to you but you were gone so I left a message with Black Cat to give you and then I left. Like I was just gone, out on patrol for a few hours then home to tackle Spanish homework. So really, I wasn't even really watching this place all that much."

 Harry shook his head, "Regardless, by announcing to me your watching me, you are making me aware you’re watching me, thus I would act differently than if I wasn't aware you were watching me,  _that's_  the difference, my dear Spiderman, use this as a learning lesson next time your investigating someone," Harry began, "Regardless, I apologise for how I came across, but I felt a lesson and a bit of payback was in order, so, truce?" Harry finished with a smirk.

 "Dude you weren't even here during the times I did come by so I don't see why..." Spiderman stopped. "You were messing with me to teach me a lesson? God! I can't believe I fell for it!" Spidy said as he dropped into a nearby chair.

 "Name of lesson," Harry began in a faux sage accent, "Never judge book by cover!"

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**AN: And thats a wrap people, we hope you enjoyed it, and now a word from Ogremen.**

**Ogremen: Ok, something that kind of irritates me is everyone forgets that I am helping Oracle write Loki's family and HCOWCSMC (or How Could One Will Cause So Much Chaos), and no one bothers to remember that this story is being written by TWO people, not one, so, ALL I am asking people is, if you have a question about the story, you can message either of us, not just Oracle :)**


	14. The Opening of Auror Corp. part 2

**AN:** **Ogremen: So, here it is, another chapter, and the third chapter out of three to help catch up to how many chapters there are in LF, lol Now, we** **'** **re sorry for the wait, but we needed time to recoop our brains, as well as to deal with everyday stuff and the like. It also doesn't help that we been playing ESO, listening to music, watching Game of Thrones and stuff like that, but, hey, Fan Fiction is not an occupation -w- its a hobby :)**

**Oracle: Just in** **case anyone is still confused as to what an Omake really is. Omake (御負け, usually written おまけ) means extra in Japanese. Its primary meaning is general and widespread. It is used as an anime and manga fandom term to mean "extra or bonus."**

**Now then, let's get to the chapter.**

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**~Midgard~**

Fisk watched as Trask and Kelly walked away from Harry Potter, it seemed they had been rather disappointed with their conversation. Not that it mattered much to him what they had been trying to accomplish with the boy. Anyone with connections like Fisk's knew exactly what Trask and Kelly were trying to do with the MRD and their political standings. Fisk had more important things to think about at the moment. Osborn had been a pain in his ass, but the goods that were provided under the table by him and his company, were of the best quality. However, if this boy was to be believed, it seems that such things may not be acquired from the new company. Unless Fisk could possibly, come into some blackmail material, he could use to control the boy. Fisk smiled a little to himself; teenagers are always acting out because of hormones and their belief that they know everything. There would be plenty of chances to gain something incriminating. Even with that pesky Shield agent and mutant assassin by the boy's side.

Deciding to approach the boy about a potential 'alliance', of sorts, Fisk made his way over, people naturally getting out of way when they recognised him. One does not get in the way of Wilson Fisk unless they wanted trouble.

Harry and his wives watched as the very large man known as the Kingpin of New York approached them. "Mr. Fisk," Harry greeted politely.

"Mr. Potter," Fisk greeted, "A pleasure to meet one of the new bright minds of tomorrow," he continued, "However, I find myself at a disadvantage though as you are relatively unknown till recently."

Harry gave Fisk a friendly smile. "Well you know how it is when one isn't all that comfortable in the spotlight. After all you yourself are fairly unknown to many in the city," He shrugged. "Also, you can learn a lot by letting people think you are not there," Harry added.

Fisk's smile tightened, "Yes, well, we all keep interesting company..." he said, shooting a carefully masked look at Natasha and Laura. "So, who's this?" Fisk asked as looking and turning to Matt Murdock who had come back after getting a drink.

"This is Matt Murdock," Harry said with a smile, "I would like to consider him a friend and like-minded person for having fought for the 'little guy' in court," Harry added with a smile.

Matt gave a nod in Fisk's direction. "Mr. Fisk," Mat wanted nothing more than to take down Fisk right then and there for all of his crimes, but without anything that would stick in court, Matt was forced to pretend that he knows nothing. However it did both interest and worry Matt that Harry had gone from speaking to Kelly and Trask to speaking to Fisk. While Harry had made it clear, in an overly blunt way, that Harry had no love for those who go about things like Trask, Kelly, and the MRD, Harry had so far not given anything away on his feelings for Fisk. Though, the question did remain what all did Harry know about Fisk and what he does?

"I have heard of him, vaguely," Fisk replied, "'The Blind Defender' I believe is the name that some of those I have met with gave him," he chuckled, before turning back to Harry, "As for you, I was wondering if we could arrange a meeting to discuss business between our companies," Fisk said.

Harry smiled politely. "While I would normally agree to that, but I fear there will be many people trying to get my attention in the coming days," Harry shrugged, "New company and all. The public will want answers regarding myself and what I intend to do, the press will want statements, and I am still organizing my company in a few different departments. And that is not even counting the number of new staff I am looking for," Harry explained. "Though I'm certain we can squeeze you in..." He then turned to Natasha. "Think you can find a spot sometime soon for such a meeting?" He asked her.

"We could fit him into a meeting roughly two weeks from now, otherwise, your schedule is booked with meetings, work, and personal training dear," Natasha replied.

"Someone seems to keep you busy," Fisk said with a smirk, "Anyway, I will see you in two weeks then," Fisk said, raising his glass in farewell before leaving.

"You should beware of him, Harry," Matt said, "He employs a lot of people, some of whom I have fought against in courtrooms," he added.

"I know he's dangerous, and it would be more dangerous to just refuse to meet with him outright then to make him think I'm thinking it over, meet with him, then decline," Harry spoke up, impressing Nym and Laura, and even Matt with is insight into this.

"There is a right way and a wrong way to deal with those like Fisk. Refuse him from the gate and he will do what he can to make things hard for us at the least, crush us out right at the most. However, as Harry said, by meeting with him, hearing what he has to say, and then declining him, we give Fisk the appearance that now is just not the right time for us and that we need more time to see we need someone like him on our side," Natasha explained. "This also allows for an opening for us to peek into what he is doing when we can, to build a certain level of trust with him so that we may gain more information about what it is he does. I'm sure you can see the benefit of that," Natasha smiled, even though she knew Matt couldn't 'see' it.

"Hey, should we really be talking about this with him when he's not yet on the pay roll?" Laura questioned, feeling that such a thing should be kept secret until they could be sure Matt wouldn't tell anyone.

"I assure you Laura, Mr. Murdock has little intention to tell anyone what we are planning, even if he doesn't take the job," Natasha promised her.

"I assure you, young lady," Matt said, turning to Laura, "I have no intention of revealing young Mr. Potter's secrets," he continued, "However, young Mr. Potter asked for my legal advice, and that is what I am offering now, I am advising he be careful of Fisk," he finished.

"Thank you for the advice Mr. Murdock. We shall be sure to be mindful of everything said and done around Mr. Fisk," Harry told him before turning to Natasha. "So, who do I need to speak to next?"

Natasha chuckled a little. "I think Jameson has been made to wait long enough. Keeping him waiting any longer may lead to him speaking ill of you for it," She told him.

Harry nodded. "Right," He agreed, "And I'll get to see if he's going to drop the one story about me and Tony," Harry looked around for a moment. "Speaking of Tony, where is he?"

"Somewhere around, I saw him and Pepper speaking with the Fantastic Four," Nym said shrugging as she took a sip of the imported wine from France that she grabbed off a passing tray.

Jameson meanwhile, was thinking about how to get an interview for his paper, after all, the public had a right to know certain truths, at least in Jameson's mind they did.

Deciding he was done waiting, Jameson decided to bull head it, just like he did with many things. "Mr. Potter," he said walking up to the group, with Peter Park following behind him.

Harry forced a smile to his face. "Mr. Jameson, despite my annoyance with your refusal to stop printing false stories about me I am glad you could make it," Harry greeted him. "I do hope though, that you will cease printing those stories now that I've publicly spoken out about their falsehood."

Peter wanted to open his mouth and tell Harry that he was wasting his time, but said nothing on the matter. He still had a lot to think about thanks to Spiderman's meeting with Harry last night. Best not to risk getting on Jameson's bad side and end up taking a pay cut over this.

Jameson gave a nonchalant shrug. "Nothing that gets printed in my papers is ever wrong or false, regardless of what someone says. Your denial of the story just makes it all that more possible to the readers," Jameson brushed off.

Matt thought about pointing out how wrong that statement is, and that by continuing to write the story, even after several warnings from those who are being written about, would mean that those who the story is about can press legal charges. However, Matt had no intension of warning Jameson of the grave he was clearly digging himself, not like Jameson would listen anyway.

"Then prepare to face us in court you old fart," Nym said, still holding her cup of wine from earlier.

"And you are?" Jameson asked uncaringly, as he turned to look at Nym with a bored look.

Nym smirked at him, "Nym Potter, Harry's wife." She told him, leaving out the fact that she's only one wife to see what he does with this information.

"Wha-Married, at your age?" Jameson questioned in genuine shock, "Do your parents know your married boy?!" Jameson demanded.

Harry sighed. "Mr. Jameson, I would think someone who prints the news would pay attention when people he's printing about speak," Harry began. "My parnets died when I was a child and I have been emancipated," He told Jameson in annoyance.

Nym smirked at Jameson. "Perhaps you should spend less time printing fake news and start actually learning the truth about things and people," She told him.

"And these other two women with you?" Jameson asked, he was sure there was a story as to why all three women had been hanging around him so much. He was also choosing to pointedly ignore Nym and her sarcastic personality.

Natasha gave Jameson a smile, though her eyes were cold. "Well, if you want that information now, you'll have to give us your word that we won't be seeing it in your paper anytime soon." While Harry and the girls had all agreed that there was no point in trying to keep their relationship with Harry a secret, Natasha couldn't resist having a little fun with this. And if Jameson said yes in front of Matt and printed the story anyway, they would have a legal reason to drag him to court. "So, do we have your word that this information shall not be printed in your paper?"

"Sure, it will not be reported by me," Jameson said with a gleam in his eye. This could be juicy; something the public didn't know about the kid and could probably be used to show he was up to no good.

Natasha frowned. "Mr. Jameson, we know it won't be reported by you cause you are the editor of your paper. You can just assign someone else to print this story and still not be guilty of reporting it. So do we have your word that this information will not, in any form, appear in your paper regardless who reports it?" Natasha needed to make sure the hole was nice and deep for Jameson to fall into before she could give Harry the sign that it was safe to answer. Also, the fallout for Jameson once the shit hits the fan was going to be fun once his lie to not print it is made public.

"Of course, I solemnly swear I will not print a story about you and who these women are to you," Jameson sighed, clearly eager to find out who they were to him.

Peter could see what was going to happen a mile away. Jameson was being baited and not seeing it. And if anyone were to try to warn him about it, Jameson would brush it off and tell that person they don't know what they're talking about. It made Peter wonder if he could get a job for Harry, or maybe Felicia could do with a photograph, lord knew she could afford to hire Peter now.

"Natasha and Laura," Harry said as he pointed to the two women with him, "Are also my wives." He told Jameson. "Now, I know this is strange, however I am a follower of a Pagan religion, and under this religion we are allowed to take multiple spouses. Thus, when I found and fell in love with these three wonderful women, I asked them all to be mine and for them to share me amongst themselves. To my joy they agreed," Harry explained. "So you see Mr. Jameson, my religion allows for this, and the four of us are very happy together, and here by choice," Harry finished, wondering how Jameson will try to twist this.

"Thank you for telling me Mr. Potter," Jameson replied, "However, isn't the redhead a bit...old...for you?" he asked, smiling at Natasha now.

Natasha smirked at Jameson. "Maybe I am a little old for Harry. However I think you are far older then I," She stated in amusement. "I am not too old for my husband, merely more seasoned by time and thus my look is more mature then it should be at this point in my life." A bit of a stretch, she knew, but Natasha wasn't going to stand by and let someone like Jameson attack Harry in such a way.

Seeing his pride take a hit, Jameson growled and bowed out, "Very well, I shall take my leave, come on Peter, we have an appointment to keep," he added.

Peter sighed to himself before turning to Harry. "And now I wish I had brought a resume with me tonight." He mumbled. "Please at least promise me when you take him down you'll make sure the rest of us have employment somewhere else?" He begged.

Harry chuckled. "I'll see what can be done."

Settling for that, Peter turned and chased after Jameson before he could get in trouble with his boss.

"You know, Harry, I have always wanted my own newspaper..." Nym said with a hint of seductiveness in her voice.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "A newspaper? Nym if you had your own paper I would be scared of what we would see in it." Natasha teased, chuckling when Nym stuck her tongue out at her.

"Whatever, I know Shield would love having someone with their own newspaper company in their pockets," Nym said with a shrug and a smile, knowing that Natasha couldn't deny it.

"You really think Fury would like that?" Natasha questioned. "Fury would rather spend his time sending agents to stop certain stories from being printed by all papers then he would be interested in controlling one single newspaper company." Natasha pointed out. "So unless your paper will be the only paper in the world, Shield has little interest in it."

Nym smirked, "Even if it would mean good PR?" she asked curiously.

Natasha gave her a deadpan look. "When one paper gives a group like Shield good PR, the rest attack that group. So tell me, where's the good PR when only one voice is speaking good while the others are trying to rip it apart?"

"Hmm fair point, but, I still want my own newspaper honey," Nym said, addressing both Harry and Natasha.

Harry sighed. "I'm not buying a newspaper any time soon Nym. I already have enough to do right now and that's not counting the projects I still have to get going." He told her, going over the mental check list of things he wanted/needed to do both within the company and without.

"Maybe we can revisit this idea later," Natasha told Nym before adding, " _MUCH_  later."

Laura suddenly piped up, "Well, we should at least think about saving Peter's job, as well as some of the other reporters at the Dailey Bugle, after all, technically it will be our fault that the paper was ruined," Laura said, then she looked at Harry, "By the way, we still need to have time alone Harry, I am eager to try something Darcy told me about," she added eagerly.

Harry blushed a little, wondering just  _what_  Laura had planned for him.

Natasha sighed heavily, "Laura, I swear I am going to ban Darcy and you from ever being in the same room alone again."

"Yeah! We're supposed to be the ones corrupting you, not her!" Nym protested with a pout.

"Let's just get through the rest of the night, please?" Harry pleaded, hoping to get the topic off of corrupting people and what Darcy might have taught Laura. "I still have to speak to some people before the night is over." He reminded them.

Just as Harry finished speaking, the Fantastic Four approached with a smiling Susan Storm making the first greeting, "Greetings Mr. Potter," she greeted.

"Hello Ms. Storm," Harry greeted her. "I'm glad all of you could make it here tonight."

Reed Richards approached Harry nervously, "It's, um, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, we were wondering about maybe offering possible future joint experiments with your company in the name of science!" Reed spoke, getting more excited and less nervous as he continued speaking.

Susan bonked Reed on the head softly as she sighed, "What he's trying to say, is that we're interested in forming a partnership with your company for the mutual benefit of humanity, if you're interested that is," she said a little more eloquently.

Harry nodded. "I have been thinking of getting in touch with your group about such a partnership. However the details will have to be gone over at a later time." Harry then smiled over at Natasha. "Natasha here will see when we can find the time to properly sit down with you to talk the partnership out so that all parties are happy with things."

Johnny gave a smirk at that last part. "Oh really? Are you gonna-"

"I would not advise finishing that question Mr. Storm," Natasha cut him off. "After all, you don't want ruin things for the team, and more importantly, you don't want to offend Harry by hitting on one of his wives."

Johnny was actually taken by surprise at that, " _O-one_  of his wives?" he asked stupefied.

"Ha!" Ben Grimm said with obvious amusement, "First time the kid's been made to look as stupid as he is!" he said eagerly.

Susan meanwhile sighed, "I am sure there is a story behind this..." she muttered exasperatedly.

Reed, on the other hand, look at all three women surrounding Harry and said, "Interesting, three women of vastly different ages and backgrounds," he said scientifically before being elbowed in the gut, hard, by Susan.

Harry smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Being a part of a Pagan religion is the story behind my marriages," He told Susan. "Mind you, the story of how we met and married is..." Harry stopped, given that most of that story involved the wizarding world, "Yeah, I'm not sure how to classify it..." He finished awkwardly. "Anyway, just leave your contact information with Natasha, she's in charge of those kind of things after all, and I'll be sure you four get a private meeting with me to speak about this partnership as soon as possible," Harry said, getting them back on the original topic.

"Maybe I should convert?" Johnny smirked before being elbowed into the gut from below by Susan for his comment.

"Thank you, we will be taking our leave before Johnny can further stick his foot in his mouth..." Susan said.

"You do know that you only get many women if you marry them all," Nym pointed out to Johnny. "And last I checked your cock shrinks at that thought of commitment." Her comment caused Johnny to balk at the thought.

"And on that note, we shall get back to mingling!" Harry said as Natasha pushed Nym away from the group, Harry and Laura following after her.

As they moved about the room, they neared the section where several employees of the Former Oscorp, now Auror Corp., were mingling around, talking to one another. As they approached, Doc Connors approached the group and greeted Harry and his wives. "Mr. Potter, I wanted to thank you for allowing me to keep my job, especially with the failures my experiments have faced of late" he said nervously.

"All experiments suffer failures before anything comes from them," Harry told him. "And while I might not fully understand everything regarding what you are working on, I can tell that it's something that hasn't been done and thus you are learning how to do it as your work progresses. You're a student of your own work as much a scientist doing that work," Harry shrugged.

"Harry understands that mistakes and failures are a part of science and is prepared to give you all the backing you need, as well as time to do your work. No deadline, no real pressure," Natasha explained.

"If you manage to get it to work, then that's great and I'm sure it will help a lot of people. But if not, well then it just means the way you were doing it wasn't the right way and thus you start fresh," Harry added.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," Conners said, smiling appreciatively, "To be honest, Norman was giving me indications he was getting ready to fire me before you took over the company," he then sighed. "To be honest, when you took over, I was worried I was going to be fired like you did to Octavius and 'Toyman'," he said, shuddering as he mentioned the 'name' given to the man Norman had hired years ago and who had a penchant for making weaponized toys.

"Octavius could have been allowed to stay, however some of his projects worried me what the fall out of failure during testing could bring about, he refused to look for other more safer means for those projects and thus I had little choice but to ask him to leave the company. And as for the 'Toyman'," Harry fought back a shiver at what he had seen in that man's 'workshop'. "I was not going to allow someone like him to remain here. The things he was working on were horror shows and a great danger to everyone. Therefore he was quickly removed from the company and everything he made was confiscated or destroyed for the sake of everyone. I can only pray no one allows him to continue his work elsewhere."

"Yes, 'Toyman' was a disturbed induvial, he once requested that I send him my dead test animals so he could perform a few 'experiments' on them for some of his research, I have no idea why, and I was honestly afraid to ask, but, now I wonder if he wasn't possibly trying to make 'living toys' at some point, and, if so, did Norman know?" Connors spoke nervously.

Natasha frowned at that. "We've not found any files to suggest such a thing. However Norman may have kept that off company files," She said in thought. "I'll contact the police and have 'Toyman' brought in for questioning. If he is making 'living toys' I'll find out myself," She promised.

"He use to talk about having 'other labs' hidden in and around the city, I really hope he hasn't gone into hiding..." Connors gulped in fear.

"We have contacts that can help in the search. He'll be found one way or another." Laura was of course speaking about both Shield and the X men. Both groups were capable of tracking down someone like 'Toyman' using different methods.

Suddenly, before anymore could be said, Gwen Stacy pulled her father over and smiled at Harry, "Hello Harry, hey Natasha," she smiled, she was very familiar with the two of them out of the family of four people cause of how much more involved Harry and Natasha had been with helping clean up Oscorp and having asked her to help them out a lot.

"Hello Gwen, Mr. Stacy," Harry greeted, "We're glad you were able to make it Mr. Stacy, I know the police in New York are very busy given the number of crimes committed each year."

"Hmp," George Stacy said with a tone of disapproval, "To be honest, its dropped a bit of late, I have to wonder if the arrest of Norman Osborn had anything to do with that," he added.

"So, what were you and Doctor Connors talking about?" Gwen asked curiously.

"'Toyman,'" Connors replied, causing Gwen to shudder visibly, getting her father's attention.

"Something wrong with this 'Toyman' guy?" George asked.

"Yeah, you could easily say that," Gwen said, "He once asked me if I would mind modeling for him so he could take some measurements for an experiment, the whole time he was looking at me with this look that said, 'I want you to die,' at least, that's the vibe I got from him," she said disgusted and fearfully.

"I fired him after learning that the only thing he was interested in was making was weaponized toys. Doctor Connors here has just informed me that Toyman had also been asking for dead animals to experiment on and that Toyman had claimed to have other labs where he could continue his work outside this company," Harry explained to George. "I was going to see about getting in touch with the police so the full nature of his work could be found out and he could be properly locked up for any and all crimes he has committed off the books."

"Hmm, I will need to see his files and papers, perhaps they could enlighten us to some of his labs whereabouts," George said, "I'll stop by with a few guys tomorrow so we can look over everything, if that's alright of course?" George asked seriously.

"Of course it is Mr. Stacy." Harry nodded. "We will make sure to have the files waiting for you in one of the boardrooms so that you and your men can look them over. Should you need anything at all, you have only to ask."

"We still have some of the original staff who may also know something that could be of use in finding him. I'll make sure they are available tomorrow for questioning," Natasha added as she ran through a mental list of who had worked for Oscorp during the time Toyman was still there. "Also I believe there is still security footage of him that you can look over."

Harry turned to Natasha in surprised. "Wow! That's a lot more stuff then I thought there was on him. I'm guessing Norman's loyal people didn't get the chance to wipe the servers?" Harry asked.

Natasha smirked. "They never got close enough to do so," She told Harry. "I have been going over the footage to turn over to the police and other departments so that those who have committed crimes for Norman could face judgement. Naturally I'll be sure to turn that over before you leave tomorrow." She said the last part to George who seemed to be equally surprised.

"Thank you mam," George said with a smile and tipping his uniforms hat, "That will be most helpful," he finished, then stopped and said, "To be honest, I still have my doubts about you, Harry," he said honestly, "But you seem to be more helpful then Norman ever was," he said, "Cheap bastard would never turn over anything to the Police if he could help it," he finished.

"Yeah well, I am not like Norman Osborn. I spent a good chunk of my life suffering while everyone around me ignored the clear signs I was being mistreated by my relatives," Harry explained. "I have no intention of being like those people, being someone who turns a blind eye when something is clearly wrong. So you can count on my support with anything that comes up involving the police," Harry promised.

George Stacy chuckled, "A real humanitarian," he said with a smile, "Planning to open any orphanages too?" he asked jokingly.

Harry smiled brightly. "Actually yes, but, I am going to do a lot more than just open orphanages. I have plans to try to bring people together and crush these petty differences that so many of us allow to get in the way of people truly being able to live in peace. Like Mutants, I am going to do everything in my power to show the world that most Mutants only seem to be monsters because that is how humans both view and treat them," Harry explained. "After all, if you spend most of your life being treated like a monster, eventually you are going to give up and decide that if the world wants to only see you as a monster then there is no point in being anything but what they seem to want you to be."

George nodded, "Hey, you wouldn't be interested in starting up a reform program that I could send mutants to, to help them get jobs and stuff would you?" he asked hopefully, after all, there were programs that were simliar for normal criminals looking for work, why not mutants too.

"It's funny you should ask that." Laura smiled. "Harry has plans to hire mutants to work for Aruror Corp and thus such a program would be great as they could start working here for a while to get use to the work, and then if they want they can go off to look for other work with Harry as a reference," She told George.

"Any mutants you come across that you think could be reformed or just need someone to take them under their wing, don't hesitate to send them to me," Harry nodded witha smile.

Doc Connors, who had been listening to all this gave a small frown. "But how will you convice them that you want to help. Or even that you truly care for them and their future?" He questioned.

777

Natasha was the one to answer. "Well, it helps that Laura here is a mutant as well as married to Harry. If that doesn't show them that Harry has no ill feelings towards mutants, and that he does care for them, then I guess they just can't be convinced."

"I still don't know what to make of this pagan worship thing," George said honestly.

Gwen smiled, "So, Harry, I have been hearing you been getting buddy, buddy with Tony Stark, what's up dude?" she asked with a smirk, causing her father to sigh as he realised she was changing the subject.

Harry chuckled a little. "Well, once Tony takes interest in you, it's kinda hard to say no to him. However after I got to know him I started to look at him as a sort of older brother type. Not sure why, but he's a good guy and I'm glad I got in touch with him. He's really helped me to settle into the city more and we've even already talked about possible joint projects our two companies could do in the future, mind you, nothing is official as of yet," Harry admitted. "You might see him around some from time to time in the building should we ever get those projects off the ground."

"Tony also has experience with things like suddenly changing a company's direction and the fallout from the public eye, as well as how to handle the press and rumors. So he has given Harry some pointers on how to go about dealing with things like that," Natasha added. "Pepper Potts has also been a big help as well," Natasha had made sure that Pepper and Harry met as soon as possible once Tony came into Harry's life. After all, Natasha remembered how able and smart Pepper had been during Natasha's time undercover as a temp for Tony. Harry needed someone like Pepper in his life, it was just such a shame that Pepper was too into Tony. A woman like Pepper would have been a great addition to Harry's collection of wives.

Gwen smiled, "Well, I gotta go, I have school tomorrow, and dad's my ride home," she said sadly. "I hope you guys find Toyman, he's a dangerous man," she said as she took her leave.

Connors smiled as he too took his leave to talk to some of the other employees of Auror Corp.

"We will see you tomorrow Mr. Stacy." Harry called after George as he left with his daughter. "Alright then, who do we have left that I have to speak to before the party is over?" Harry questioned, feeling a bit better now that 'Toyman' was going to be addressed by the police. Harry also had plans to hand over copies of everything they had on 'Toyman' to both Shield and the X-men to strengthen the chances of the man being found and stopped. Harry was also happy that George Stacy was going to send any troubled mutants that cross his path to Auror Corp, as they would be able to get to work in the reform program he has been thinking about doing a lot sooner than he had originally thought he would be able to.

As they headed around the party, making small talk with people, eventually Harry and his wives met up with Xavier, Storm, and Jean Grey.

"Enjoying the party, wheels?" Nym asked with a smile.

Xavier smiled at Nym, "It has been an eventful and enlightening night." He nodded. "I am pleased to see how you handled yourself up there Harry. You've come a long way since our first meeting and I look forward to seeing where you take things in the future." Xavier then became serious. "I was hoping tonight to request your help with one of our students. A troubled youth close to your age with a past that you can partly relate to," Xavier began.

"You're not really suggesting we have Harry look after John, we can barely trust him not to pick fights on school grounds. Harry isn't capable of handling someone like him," Jean protested.

"Maybe Harry can't handle Pyro alone, but he isn't alone Jean. He's got the three of us to help him," Laura pointed out.

"I'm just saying, I'm not sure if letting John leave school grounds at this point in time is a good idea. Maybe if he settles down some in the future," Jean began, only to be cut off by Harry.

"I am willing to look over whatever file you have on him and maybe meet him in person at your school. Let the both of us get a feel for one another," Harry told Xavier. "I was, after all, just talking to George Stacy about a reform program for troubled and even criminal mutants, giving them work here at my company and helping them get a foothold in employment and a life without crime. I would be delighted if John could be the first in this program, though, only if he wants to be."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea Harry," Xavier said with a smile, "Would sometime next week work for you?" he asked hopefully.

Storm, meanwhile, smiled, "I also have a nephew, he is quite smart, just lacks motivation, perhaps you could give him a job as well," she said hopefully.

"If he wants one when I meet him, I would be more than happy to take him on. Of course first, like with John, I would have to meet your nephew and get to know him a bit, then I will offer him a job and the rest will be up to him," Harry nodded. He was pleased to already have two possible new employees for the company, as well that they are both mutants and one of them could kick off the reform program. If things turned out well with those two guys, then it could help to show other mutants that Harry really was someone they could trust to help them as well as show humans that mutants aren't that different from humans after all.

"Just let me know when the best time for Harry to meet your nephew will be and I'll make sure he has an opening at that time to sit and talk with him," Natasha told Storm before turning to Xavier, "Same with John."

"Yeah best to let Natty take care of the schedules cause she's got the better head for that sort of thing," Nym commented.

Xavier smiled, "That would be great Harry," he then smiled, "Would it be alright if we talked more another time, its late and I really must get back to the school," he said.

Harry nodded, "Of course, thank you all for taking the time to come out and show your support for the company. I will see you all again later." Harry smiled as he bid them goodnight.

As Xavier, Storm, and Jean Grey left, the Hex Girls walked up.

"Hey, this was a great idea, we loved putting on the show Harry," Thorn said with a smirk.

"Yeah, cool party," said Dusk.

Luna smirked, "It was cool meeting so many people," she admitted.

"We are honored that you three ladies could come out and perform for us tonight. It's been a great night and your music made it even better. I really hope we can call on you again to play for us at our next function." Harry said, trying hard not to laugh after the excited squeal Nym had given when she saw the Hex Girls walking over to them. "As you may have already guessed, my wife Nym is a huge fan and I can certainly understand why she's a fan of yours now," Harry laughed when Nym elbowed him in the ribs, whispering "Shut up!" before she grinned at the girls.

Thorn smirked, "How many concerts you been to?" she asked already thinking she knew the answer.

"Every single one!" Nym cheered. "I'd find ways to sneak out of school and cross the pond so I wouldn't miss a single one," She admitted.

"Sounds like something a true magical fan of ours would do," Dusk said with a grin.

"Well, let's head to the after party!" Darcy said drunkenly as she seemed to magically appear behind the group of band members.

Natasha sighed a little before turning to Harry and whispering, "I'll let her have an hour or two at the after party depending how she behaves herself. After that I will tie her to a bed and force her to sleep it off."

"Come on Natasha, Darcy's just enjoying herself and I bet there will be someone much worse than her at the after party to take attention off her." Harry had an idea who that person or persons might be, but he wouldn't say anything. He couldn't wait to see what happened when they get here. "To the after party everyone!" Harry cheered.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**Omake: The Late Brothers**

As the party was winding down to a close, two men in black suits, black fedoras, and matching ties with shades on arrived. "Me thinks we're late Forge," said one of the men.

"Me thinks your right Gred," the aforementioned man named Forge agreed.

Natasha, who had been hanging back while the rest of the family headed to where the after party would be held to make sure that those not attending the after party left the building, nearly zeroed in on the two the moment they had entered the room. Silently going over to them she slipped behind them and tried to decide how to handle this. On one hand she could see about scaring them so that they don't try it again, however given that what they were wearing wasn't as bad as it could have been, she thought that might be a little overboard. On the other hand however she had learned that if you gave these two too much leeway, things could quickly go wrong. So, she settled for something that would let them know that she wasn't going to allow this sort of thing to happen again. She carefully reached up and grabbed the backs of their necks with a tired sigh. "Fred, George, what do you think you two are doing?" She asked calmly.

"Um, arriving fashionably late?" they both said in unison.

"Fashionably late is one thing," Natasha told them. "But what you are wearing is another," She growled lightly. "Now, you have two choices, if you want to wear those suits, then ditch the hats and shades, if you don't like that, then go change into something more normal or else I will inform Harry that we will not be needing your 'gift boxs' for the MRD for the next three months." She warned quitely.

Fred and George gulped. "Eh heh heh, right, we will ditch the hats Natty," Fred began. "Yeah, wouldn't want you to steam!" George added with a cheesy grin.

Natasha glared at them both. "I'm sure you two remember how scary your mother must have been when she got mad, correct?" She asked them.

Fred and George looked at one another, "Yeah?"

Natasha gave them a tight smile. "Well, your mother might have been an angry red headed witch, but she wasn't trained as an assassin from childhood and currently has access to any and all means of torture and murder at her fingertips," She told them sweetly. "Am I right boys?"

"Come on Nat," Fred began, "We're all friends, right?" George finished. "Yeah," Fred continued, "We're just trying to liven things up," George added.

"You two are going to go change right now!" She ordered. "There are only two people who could have put this look into your heads. Who was it?" She demanded.

Fred and George looked at one another before Fred said, "Darcy!" while George said "Nym!" They then looked at one another and switched answers, Fred said "Nym!" while George said "Darcy!"

Natasha growled under her breath. "Since Darcy is drunk it won't be hard to find out if it was her. However my money is on Nym." Natasha then let go of the twins. "If I see you walking around dressed like that anymore tonight, or in any way that could hurt either Harry or the company, I will take those wands of yours and show you how far I can shove them up your backsides!" She snapped. "I swear I am going to lock up every electronic thing in the house if she keeps trying to corrupt people."

"Yes mam," Fred and George said in defeat, already making plans for pranks on their pseudo family and each other.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**Flash-Back Omake: Grangers American Moving Day. Part One**

Logan shivered at the memory of how he got back across the ocean to Britain. He had been told it was...'troublesome', for Hela to take passengers, as they usually threw up upon arrival when she used her forms of magical transportation to transport others across vast distances. Granted, if they were a member of her realm, i.e. dead, or like Remus was through marriage, connected to her, then they gained partial immunity, but Logan, given he was alive and not directly linked to Hela other than through an indirect family connection, well, he found himself actually feeling ill, even if it was fading fast due his healing factor.

As he wiped his mouth and washed his hands, he exited the park washroom and headed to the address in the file. As he knocked on the door, it opened to a man he recognised as Doctor Algar Granger, dentist, and loving father of Hermione Granger.

"Hello?" Algar said, "Can I help you?" he asked carefully, after all, Logan was an intimidating man.

"Algar Granger, right?" Logan asked, getting a nod in answer. "I'm Logan, thought I'd come and make sure you and everyone got safely to America. And I'm sure you all have questions for me too." Logan wasn't sure what else to say. After all he wasn't the most social person and this was his family who hadn't even known about him until recently.

"Ah, Hermione suspected you would stop by," Algar said, "Hermione!" he called as they both heard rushing footsteps from upstairs before there was a pounding akin to thunder on the staircase before a bushy haired brown missile tackled Logan, pushing Algar out of the way. Algar chuckled as Logan was taken by surprise by Hermione.

"Hello," Hermione began as she hugged Logan, "I'm Hermione, are you really Logan, I'm your great granddaughter?" she asked excitedly talking a mile a minute.

Logan stared down at the bushy mop that was his great granddaughter a little taken back. Most kids tended to keep some distance between themselves and him until they've warmed up to him. And yet here was this girl hug tackling him with not a care in the world. "Um yeah, I'm Logan. I came to make sure you and your parents got to America safely and thought I'd answer any questions you might have for me." In the back of Logan's mind he could hear Harry's warning about Hermione and her thirst for knowledge, and from the way Hermione's eyes lit up Logan wondered if maybe he should have listened to that warning a little more closely.

"That's good, sorry for hugging you like that," Hermione blushed, as she realised how uncomfortable Logan must be now. "Ahem, anyway, come inside, my mother is eager to meet you too!" Hermione finished.

Algar chuckled, and under his breath said, "Not as eager as you are my dear," he then grimaced when Hermione looked at him.

Logan chuckled a little. "While I have been hugged by a teenager before, normally it doesn't happen so fast or quickly after meeting them," Logan admitted before turning to Algar, "You all nearly done packing?" He questioned.

"Well, me and Jean are, Hermione however has been dragging her feet about it," Algar responded, shooting his daughter a smirk.

Hermione blushed, "I was getting caught up in reading that book Harry sent me," she admitted.

"Oh, you mean the one about Pagan worship still being practiced by American magicals, while not as many 'Nomajs', I think that's the term, worship them," Algar responded cheekily.

Hermione huffed, "I'm just curious about other faiths dad, sheesh, we been atheists all our lives Dad, I'm just curious what practices are followed in Magical America!"

Algar laughed at her discomfort, "Alright, alright, I will stop teasing you, ok?" he said.

"Thank you dad," Hermione replied. She had gotten a book on the religious practices of the magicals in the United States, she was eager to read up on how much the magicals there worshiped Pagan deities.

Logan shook his head at the two's antics. "Alright then," He turned to Algar. "Why don't you get things started on loading the car, I'll help Jean and Hermione here to finish Hermione's packing." He wasn't going to comment on on the conversation, or even religion in general, knowing that that is one subject he has little place speaking in as he stopped believing in gods a long time ago.

Algar nodded, "Try not to be intimidated by her book collection, ok?" he replied with a knowing smirk as he began taking bags out to the car.

Hermione meanwhile, pulled on Logan's arm, leading up the stairs to her bedroom. When they entered, it was to see that the room was full of bookcases, and each one heavily laden with books. To be honest, it was like a mini library.

"Yeah, he really had no idea just how many to expect..." Logan commented, referring to Harry and how Harry had wondered before Logan left just how much space Hermione was going to need for all of her books. "This is your whole collection?" Logan asked as a ginger cat started rubbing up against his legs, purring happily.

"Well, this is all that's yet to be boxed up, so, about half?" Hermione replied innocently. "My entire collection consists of some three thousand books in all," she finished.

"Three thousand?!" Logan was in pure shock at the number of books just one girl could have.

"Trust me, that number would be triple that if we hadn't put our foot down," Jean said as she stood up from where she had been putting books into a box. "So, you must be Logan, my grandfather. I'm Jean," She greeted him.

"Yeah, well, I just glad that Harry has a place picked out for you guys, something about how he views Hermione as the sister he never had, even if she is, now, his grandniece," Logan replied.

Hermione chuckled at that. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it when he told me about that. I might have to have some fun with it if he acts up," She told Logan.

"Less plotting more packing Hermione! We did promise to at least be on the plane to America by tonight," Jean reminded her daughter. "And you still have to crate your cat, tell me you at least got around to giving him the medicine I gave you for him, to make the trip easier on him."

"Yes mom," Hermione whined, "I already gave it to Crookshanks," she replied. She then resumed packing, "So, Logan, what is it like in New York?" she asked as they slowly started a conversation while packing.

**~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~~w~**

**AN: Oracle: And that's a wrap for this chapter as well as the end of the opening of Harry's new company. What happens after this point, well you can guess on that for now and see if you got it right when the next chapter comes out. One thing is for sure, Harry's going to have a lot of work a head of him once the weekend ends.**

**Ogremen: And remember, me and Oracle are free to answer questions you may have that you do not want to put in a review, you just have to PM me or her, and we will get back to you as soon as we can, remember, the only reason we stopped doing review responses in the chapters is cause people complained that it 'detracted from the story' and accused us of using it to pad out the story length, where as me and her saw it as showing that we love hearing from our fans and that we cared for your thoughts and clearing up any confusion anyone had about something in the chpater. :)**


	15. Family Business

 

**A** **N:** **Oracle: It took a while but here is another chapter for all you lovelies. This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter, as we wanted to set up a couple things before we move on to the meat of what's to come in this year. If you've been paying attention then you know what's about to drop in this story. Harry has had some time to grow and get use to the newer parts of his life, so he's a bit more relaxed about certain things** **,** **and, as we hope you will see, he has the backing for some of his more ballsy plays now. But I won't say anymore on that, you'll soon be reading all that good stuff after all.**

**Also to the guest reviewer, Black Fang. Your challenge is very interesting and would make for a good story. However I have no** **t** **read through those fan fics and thus I lack the knowledge to do your challenge. The time it would take for me to read through all of it, along** **side doing the stories Ogremen and myself do, would slow things down a lot. I also am not sure I am the right person to breathe life into your challenge. There is a forum in the Harry Potter section of fanfiction that I recommend you posting your challenge on so that someone with more skill, and who has more knowledge of the stories you mentioned, can do it justice. I'm sorry that I have to say no to doing it, but I don't want to ruin the story on you as you've clearly put a great deal of thought into it. I hope you can understand my reasoning.**

**Alright, I'll stop talking now that everything is out of the way and get out of your way. Please enjoy.**

**Now then, let's get to the chapter.**

**~w~**

**~Midgard, One year after Auror Corp opened~**

 Harry was currently at a club he owned with his wives, he had called it 'Club Mystic', it featured 'real' magic shows, up and coming music bands, and more. Needless to say, it had quickly become a go to spot in New York City, especially since it was managed by the now seventeen year old Harry Potter, owner and CEO of Auror Corp.

 Harry suddenly turned to his bodyguard and said, "You know, it’s funny," Harry began, "Before my godfather 'died', none of this happening was even a twinkle in my eye," he chuckled, "Its true what they say, freedom changes people, ain't that right Cain?" he said, looking at the tall man who was named Cain Marko.

 Cain smiled, "I'm glad he did, and it’s true, you allowed me to turn my life around after all," he said, remembering the day that Harry Potter had walked into his cell and offered to get him out in exchange for a deal. The details of the deal had been kept by those in charge of Cain's punishment and Harry, and even though many had tried to find out said details, no one was talking. However, Cain Marko made frequent trips with Harry to some military bases, so there was specualtion that Harry was dealing with the military, despite the fact that Harry had kept his promise and not made any life stealing weapons like guns and such. 

 Harry smirked, "I'm just glad you got over that grudge against your brother," Harry said, "You know he still sends me messages asking me how you’re doing," he added, causing Cain to smirk.

 "He can ask all he wants," Cain began, "Just because I am his brother and shit, doesn't mean I have to be nice to him though," he finished. Harry gave him a look. "Hey, just cause I'm not nice to him, doesn't mean I ain't civil with him when around him, at least," Cain said in reply to the look.

 Harry smiled, "Well, anyway, how do you mind being a bodyguard for almost six months now?" Harry asked curiously.

 Cain shrugged. "At first it was the same old. People not sure what to make of me, scared, the normal shit. But after the first month, all that seems to go away as people started to get use to me, some even got to know me. Like that one green woman on your legal team," Cain smiled at the memory, "Once people started seeing us being friendly they started to come around to me. Not to mention it's not a bad idea, changing to doing work for the right side of the law, and you seem to be a pretty decent guy. Pay's also pretty damn nice too," He added with a smirk at Harry. After all his pay was nothing to laugh at. It would take something pretty big to make him leave his job as Harry's bodyguard and all the perks that came with it.

 "Yeah, if memory serves, your salary is one of the biggest expenses on the company books, but tottally worth it," Harry smirked, he was also glad that the red haired giant, Cain Marko, and She-Hulk, a member of his legal team, were getting along, a relationship beyond simple work friends starting to grow between them, a former villian dating a hero, the thought of that had raised quite a few eyebrows when people had begun to see the two heading down that path though no one was going to get in the way, for many reasons.

**~Song start: Courtesy Call - Thousand Foot Krutch~**

 Before Cain could reply, a scummy looking man entered the club, immediately causing the guards and Cain to go on alert.

 Harry turned his attention to where Cain was looking and put on his best business smile. "Time to get to work," He mumbled to himself. He'd come a long way over the past year in terms of being a business man. While he still didn't like meeting strangers or dealing with the press, he was more at ease with speaking to other people without any of his wives around. Though that didn't mean they weren't around at this time. Harry had promised to bring them to the club so they could enjoy some drinks and the music while Harry had his meeting, so while they were off enjoying their night Harry sat back in his private corner of the club, which over looked the dance floor, with Cain standing to his left and the rest of Harry's 'protection' dotted around the area trying to blend in. Getting to his feet Harry greeted the man. "Mr. Warbeck, good of you to join us."

 Mr Warbeck was fat, and scummy looking, he even reminded Harry of a fatter Peter Pettigrew.  Unlike Pettigrew though, Warbeck had hair on his head, patchy as it was, and unlike Pettigrew, Warbeck didn't look like a rat in human form, and, in fact, looked more like a weasel if anything. His clothes, while expensive looking, had also clearly seen better days. "Mr Potter," Warbeck began, "My employer, once again, implores you to accept his deal!"

 Harry waved to the seat across from the one he had been sitting in before sitting down himself. Once Mr. Warbeck was seated Harry gave his most friendly smile as he spoke. "You're employer implores a lot of things. Like protection money from small businesses after threatening those same businesses himself. Young girls, who made the mistake of accepting his offer of money, getting talked into selling their bodies to whoever he sends their way. And who can forget the number of police officers he's 'implored' into letting his people walk free and destroying evidence for him?" Harry shook his head, his smile not leaving his face but at the same time not reaching his eyes. "I think what you mean to say is your employer 'demands' I accept his wishes, and I have no intention of doing so." Here Harry allowed the smile to drop into a stone faced serious expression. "I shall not bend my knee to someone like him. Someone who sees people as 'things to use' and throw away like 'play things'. Someone who destroys lives and families without care for his actions."

 Warbeck was about to retort when Cain stepped forward, "I think its time you left, weasel scum," Cain said in his deep baritone voice.

 Warbeck paled when Cain's movement and warning reminded him of the muscle Harry had on his side. There wasn't a damn thing he could do here to change Harry's mind, and if he stayed any longer then who knew just what the former villain might do to him. Gulping Warbeck stood up. "V-very well, Mr. Potter. I'll inform my employer of your choice." He said as he turned to go.

 "Oh I wouldn't go near that place any time soon," Harry called out, making Warbeck turn to him in confusion. "Then again, if I were you I would get as far from this city as I could, given that the police have everything they need to round up your employer and everyone who works for him." Harry smirked up at Warbeck. "Think of this as your 'last warning', a 'courtesy call' if you will." Harry sang the last part, nearly matching with the lyrics of the song playing in the background.

 Warbeck quickly scrambled out of there at that, not wanting to risk getting picked up by the police nor having to face his employer in a jail cell.

 Cain smiled, "How long do you think he will last boss?" he asked with a smirk at the end.

 Harry shrugged, "I have no idea. It all depends if he can keep from speeding and attracting the attention of the cops on his way out of the city." Harry then shook his head, "No loyalty there, further proving just how lowly his boss really is if even his own men are ready to bail on him the second trouble sets in," Harry paused, "His boss's name is Willis Stryker," he then looked at Cain, "Know him?" he asked when he saw Cain register a smirk at the name.

 Cain nodded, "I met him once, tried to recruit me as muscle, must have thought I was dumb muscle or something, Diasmondback is the name he goes by on the street, but I easily got his real name when I intimidated him upon meeting him," Cain spoke, "Stupid idiot works for Fisk too, he's at best a hustler, pimp, and racketeer," Cain added, "Needless to say, this is before you met me. Anyway, shall we go, your misses should be missing you by now, along with that one child you have," Cain finished with a smirk, causing Harry to blush at the memory of the fact that one of his wives had given birth in the last year.

 Harry blushed, "Nym wouldn't shut up about it when she got home," he sighed, they had named their daughter Lily after Harry's mother, the baby was roughly ten months old now. Laura had been torn between feeling jealous, and spoiling the baby with attention. Natasha on the other hand, had spoiled the baby with attention, while also making sure all weapons and 'pointy things' were covered or hidden, not to mention practically baby proofing the penthouse and banning the Nundu, and now hatched Hydra baby, from being anywhere near the baby. Harry stood from the table, and sighed as he thought about the little bit of new information on Diamondback that Cain had given him. "Fisk is Diamondback's employer? Great, another small piece taken from him, but not enough to put pressure on him to make him slip up enough. Just when I think we've taken down a criminal not linked to him..." He sighed and shook his head. "Let's grab my wives and go home, I'm sure the Cat and the Spider will be happy to go off duty," Harry said as he remembered Felicia’s protest at being alone with the Nundu, baby Hydra, and little Lily by herself. So Harry had gotten in touch with Spiderman, or rather Peter, and asked him to stay with Felicia. While Harry trusted that Hedwig would keep the other two creatures in line, he knew she couldn't be everywhere at once and so had made things easier on Felicia.

 Cain smirked, "Yeah, yeah, let’s go boss," he smirked as he moved forward, clearing a path through the crowd for Harry as he waded onto the dance floor.

**~Song end~**

**~w~**

**~About an hour later~**

 Harry smiled when he and his wives returned home an hour later, "Alright, let’s see how Felicia is doing with Lily, Saber, and Fangs," he said, referring to Lily and their two 'pets'. They had explained the Hydra away to most people as being part of a genetic experiment, and with all that Ossy had been doing when he led Oscorp, not many questioned it, as for the Nundu, who had gradually begun to get larger, Saber was explained as being a genetically moddified Lion, again, and because of the experiments Osborn had performed during his tenure as CEO of Oscorp, not many questioned it.

 Nym smiled, and opened the door, only to stop and snort, as on the couch in the living room 'section' of the penthouse, Felicia was sleeping on the couch, Lily resting on her chest, and Saber and Fangs had cornered a webbed up Peter and were sitting there, 'guarding' him. "I see that Fangs and Saber still don't trust you around Felicia, Peter," Nym said with a knowing smirk.

 "I don't wanna talk about it..." Peter sighed, "Just how smart are those two anyway?" Peter questioned as this was the first time he'd been out smarted by a pair of animals.

 Harry shook his head with a chuckle, "Natasha could you free him from there, Nym take Lily and put her to bed," Harry instructed.

 Nym, who just took a couple of photos with her new phone, said, "Sure thing, Pappa Potter," she teased, causing Harry to sigh and blush at the reminder he was seventeen and a father, and that he had been married since before his sixteenth birthday.

 Natasha smirked at Peter as she cut him free. "Based on the amount of webbing on certain things in this room, I take it you were trying to keep them from breaking things but lost focus, that's how you ended up getting caught in your own web." It wasn't a question. Natasha knew full well that that was the only way this could have happened.

 "I REALLY don't want to talk about it..." Peter blushed as he avoided eye contact with her. He was just glad that Felicia had already fallen asleep by the time this happened. Peter didn't think he could take the teasing he'd have gotten from her. "And please don't tell anyone about this," He begged.

 "No promises!" Nym said, as she walked over to Felicia and Lily and picked up her daughter, and went to take her to bed. When she returned to the living room, she saw Felicia was still asleep, so, she decided to have some fun with her. Nym snuck up to Felicia and then, proceeded to give her a Wet Willy.

 Felicia snapped awake and swatted at Nym with her hands as she let out a shout of surprise. "What is wrong with you!?" She demanded in annoyance as she cleaned out her ear.

 "Shh!" Laura shushed, "Lily's sleeping!" She reminded the two harshly.

 Peter, who was thankfully free from all traces of his webbing, sighed as he stood up. "I better get home now," He said, more to himself than anyone else.

 Felicia, hearing that got up and walked over to Peter. "Thanks for the help babysitting," She said before kissing his cheek. "I know who I'm calling for help from now on."

 While Peter didn't want to have to look after Fangs and Saber again, he had no problem with helping Felicia with babysitting Lily. "Sure, happy to help..." he told her with a heavy blush on his cheeks.

 Nym, deciding to do some teasing said, "Does the spider fancy the cat?" she asked in a teasing tone.

 Felicia giggled at that. "More like the cat's been chasing the spider for a long time. The problem's been keeping his interest while I was a criminal. Or rather, that was the problem in the past…" Felicia then turned to Peter with a smile. "What do you say, now that I'm on the straight and narrow? Think we've got a chance?"

 Peter, after hearing that, found himself unable to say anything on the matter. After all, Felicia did have a good point. She wasn't a criminal anymore, and thus there wasn't really anything holding him back from dating her. She had made it very clear she wanted nothing more than to be with him pretty much the entire time he'd know her as Black Cat, and Peter would admit to having wanting something more than her flirting and teasing him, with him attempting to return the flirts and teases.

 777

 "I think someone just broke the spider," Natasha chuckled, feeling almost like a mother watching one of her kids around their crush. "Let's send him home before any 'real' damage is done, give him time to think on the matter," She said as she patted Peter on the shoulder then guided him to the door.

 After Peter left, Felicia smiled and left too, leaving Nym, Harry, Laura and Natasha alone in the apartment, or rather, they would have been if not for their house guest, Darcy, who had claimed to have adopted Harry as her surrogate little brother, as such, she had refused to leave with Jane, who had been given an apartment nearby. Darcy mostly spent her free time looking after Lily, playing video games with Nym, sharing stories of her past with Laura, and learning some self-defence from Natasha. Needless to say, she fit in quite well with their family, the interesting mix of a family that it is.

 "So, how did the meeting with the weasel go?" Nym asked Harry, who had forgotten to do tell them on the ride home.

 "About as well as we figured it would," Harry shrugged before checking his phone, seeing a message from Captain Stacy who thanked Harry for the information he'd given the police. "And that's Captain Stacy now. Looks like everything's all tied up with Diamondback and his men."

 "Another criminal off the streets," Laura cheered before spotting Harry's frown. "What?"

 "Cain told me that Diamondback works for Fisk. So while Diamondback is off the streets, for now, it's not as great a victory as we once thought," Harry answered with a sigh.

 "Knowing Fisk, he might try to get Diamondback out of jail," Natasha pointed out, "That is, if he thinks there's anything to gain from having him around." Natasha then sighed, "Maybe we should see if Hela wants to reap Fisk a little early."

 "No," Harry turned to her as his frown deepened. "Hela and Remus already have their hands full with their twins. I am not getting in touch with my sister just to ask her to leave her family for someone as petty as Wilson Fisk." Harry had been over joyed when Hela had given birth to twins, loving the new editions to the family just as much as he did his own daughter. Naturally though, Remus had been a little worried about the twins, but Hela and Harry had comforted him with assurances that the family would pull together no matter what hit them. Of course, with Hela being who she is, on top of a new mom, she did find her hands very full most days, thus Harry didn't want to overload her anymore then she already was.

 "Why not just get a sniper team after the lard bucket?" Laura offered up.

 "Trying to find the chance to snipe Fisk is way trickier then you would think. For a guy that big, he sure knows how to hide behind things," Natasha sighed.

 "Maybe we should ask our red headed duo for a little present for Fisky, something to really fuck shit up!" Nym suggested with an evil grin.

 Harry let out a tired yawn, "Whatever, we can talk more about this tomorrow. Right now, I want to get some sleep, and we all know Lily is going to wake up to be fed in a few hours." Harry then herded his wives towards the bedroom, brushing off the couple suggestions of sex that were thrown his way with only a slight stutter and blush. He might still be a 'blushing school boy' in some areas of the subject, but he had at least gotten use to most of the suggestions that his wives made, and had already gotten them to forget about doing certain things with him. He could respect their kinks, but that didn't mean he wanted to try all of them. He'd even gotten Nym to get rid of most of her bondage gear, only letting her keep certain things that she was willing to allow be used on herself as much as she wanted to use them on Harry.

**~w~**

 The next morning, Tony awoke to his usual routine, or rather, he would have if not for the fact that the moment he stepped out of bed, it was to wind up going sliding across a slippery floor, and winding up in the bathroom, then tripping, only to land face first in the toilet. When he finally managed to pull his head out of said toilet, he shouted, "Jarvis, get me security footage of last night!" However, when Jarvis did so it made no sense to Tony, as there didn't appear to be anyone in the room yet at odd moments a hand or ankle would just appear before disappearing. "Jarvis has this been tampered with?" Tony questioned. 

 "Sorry sir, but the footage is accurate," Jarvis replied, though there seemed to be a hint of confusion, and slight amusement, in Jarvis's electronic voice.

 That was when Pepper walked into his bedroom, about to list his itinerary for the day, when she took in Tony's soaking wet hair, frazzeled appearance, and his look of disbelief as he watched the security footage. "Something wrong Tony?" she asked with some amusement in her voice.

 Tony glared at her half-heartedly, "I was pranked again, and I know Harry and his wives are behind it somehow!" he responded indignantly, then, turning to Jarvis's control panel, he said, "Jarvis, initiate the prank war protocols!" he demanded.

 Jarvis gave an eletronic sigh as he replied with, "Sorry sir, but I must remind you that Miss Potts forbade those protocols from being implemented due to 'city wide damage concerns'," he then finished with, "Or did you forget the last prank war you had with Harry and his wives sir?" This caused Tony to deflate like a farting ballon in some respects.

 "Pretty sure the press haven't forgotten it," Pepper said in a mix of annoyance and amusement. "Nor the part of the city that Tony dragged into it." She then sighed, "Not to mention that we are still getting demands for cleaning from the city municipalities about whathappened to the Statue of Liberty..." she groaned.

 Jarvis spoke up at that, "I do beleive there are still photos online of the 'new paint job' that the statue got during that last prank war Miss Potts."

 "Hey, I still claim I was framed for that one!" Tony defended himself.

 Pepper rolled her eyes at that. "Just get cleaned up Tony. You've got work to do."

 Tony glared at her, "Um...I'm on holiday?" he tried weakly.

 "You've been on holiday for the last two months, and that's not counting the holiday you took for four months before that," She pointed out to him. "I get that you don't want to do the 'boring' work, but you still have to do the work." When she saw him about to argue on that front she cut him off with, "Unless you want me to quit and leave you to do ALL the work by yourself again," she finished with a smirk.

 "B-b-but this is why I made you CEO of Stark International!" he whined.

 "And yet you still are the brains behind the tech. Meaning, unless you plan to stop inventing things, you are forever stuck doing work," She pointed out. "So take your pick, do the work you have to do with me here to take the majority of the work load, or stop inventing and sell the company."

 Tony grumbled about unfairness and bossy redheads before finally sighing in defeat and going to his room to get dressed, never noticing the smirk on Peppers face as he went.

**~w~**

**~Later that day, around 4 O'Clock~**

 Tony sighed as he FINALLY finished with the all the meetings and signing off on deals that Pepper had 'insisted' that he do and sign himself. He was still thinking of ways to get back at Harry and his wives for that...prank, earlier that morning. As he looked at Pepper, she sighed and conceeded defeat. "Alright, we can go and visit Auror Corp," she sighed, "Besides, I have a few papers for our joint projects I need Harry to sign off on," she admitted, "At least he does his own paper work from what Nat tells me," she finished, shooting a glare at Tony.

 "Stop ganging up on me with her. You do know she's an agent and not to be trusted right?" Tony reminded Pepper.

 "Actually sir, I believe she is far more trust worthy since her marriage to Lord Potter," Jarvis jumped in.

 "Don't help the enemy!" Tony shouted angrily in reply.

 Pepper just sighed and crossed her arms, "Let's go, Tony, or I will cut the trip short, alright?" she threatened.

 "Yes mam," Tony said quietly in reply like a dog that just had its favorite chew toy taken away.

 A half hour later and Happy was pulling Tony's limo up infront of Auror Corp. As Tony got out, he gulped as he saw the Juggernaut coming out to meet him.

 "Hello Mr. Stark, Jarvis called a head and announced your arrival would be 'imminent'," Cain said with a shit eating grin as he watched Happy gulp in obvious fear at seeing the mini giant of a man. "So, I've been waiting in the lobby for you to show for about ten minutes, I'm to bring you straight to Harry and his wives," he finished, smirking when he saw Pepper giggle at Tony's impression of a fish out of water.

 When Tony finally rediscovered how to talk, the first thing out of his mouth was, "Where the hell did that kid find a troll like you?"

 "Ignore that comment please. Tony's mouth gets the better of him some days," Pepper told Cain with an exasperated sigh.

 Tony turned to her with a pout, "And here I thought you liked my mouth!" He teased her, getting a dark glare for that comment.

 Cain chuckled, "I was hired out of prison by him, been cleaning up my act since, helps that he makes all other offers to hire me, with benefits, seem paltry by comparison," then he turned to Pepper and nodded to Tony like he wasn't there, "He might be the genius, but I know who the smart one is at your company," he said grinning madly as he finally turned and said over his shoulder as he started to walk away, "Anyway, follow me, Nym is lurking around somewhere, she will probably ambush us on the way to Harry," he grinned. Nym had set up a camera earlier to record her prank on Tony. Harry had not been amused at first until it was explained that Nym was just getting Tony back for that last prank on Harry's underwear involving itching powder. Though from what Cain had heard, Nym had ended up not minding the prank as much cause it had made Harry 'go commando' until his underwear and drawer had been thoroughly cleaned of the powder's remains. It also helped prove that Nym hadn't minded when Natasha had convinced Harry to wear some leather pants from time to time.

 As they reached the penthouse level, they found Nym leaning against the wall outside the door. Seeing Tony, she suddenly went from smiling, to full blown grinning. She then spoke, "My, my Tony, you look quite....'flushed', this morning, did you not take a 'bath' this morning or something?" she asked in her most cheeky tone of voice.

 Tony glared at her. "I will have my revenge you evil witch, this I swear!" Tony seethed before frowning in confusion as she seemed to laugh more at him for the title.

 "Oh if only you knew," Nym laughed. "If only you knew how wicked this 'witch' really is."

 Before Tony could retort, Pepper cleared her throat meaningfully, and gave Tony 'the look', before turning to Nym, "Please try to keepthe pranks to a minium, even if they do help keep his ego in check," she asked. "So how's Lily and motherhood treating you?" Pepper asked curiously.

 "Interesting, but also a bit of a downhill, had to give up sex for nine months, as Harry didn't want me to hurt the baby," she pouted, speaking in her usual blunt manner.

 Cain snorted and when Nym glared at him, and Pepper and Tony look at him curiously, he elaborated. "Whereas most women get 'cravings' during pregnancy, apparently Nym's 'craving' was for, I believe she called it 'Hot, steamy, bondage sex'," he then smiled as Nym threw a plant at him, causing him to grin while she blushed when it smashed against his chest and barely made him flinch. "Yeah, they had to tie her down some days, put up quite a bit of fight if I remember the shouting right," he said. Then he smiled as he saw Nym pout, "Whatever, you know you enjoy sparring with me," he chuckled, as he then opened the door and led Pepper and Tony inside, followed by Nym who then went to find Laura.

 Harry, upon seeing Tony raised his hands. "I swear I had nothing to do with this one. I didn't even know about it until Nym showed me the video," He told Tony. "However I am still going to get you back for the itching powder. That was such a childish move by the way," Harry smirked. "Thought you had a more mature prank level," Harry teased.

 Tony pouted, "Oh come on, I was just getting started with that, clearly you don't know about the ventilation stuff...." he stopped as he realised what he just revealed to Harry, and, more improtantly, Pepper, gulping, he stammered out, "Uh...ahem, um, is it hot in here?" he asked suddenly.

 Pepper glowered at Tony, "You haven't been mixing powders and chemicals again have you Tony?" she asked dangerously, "Not after that time you tried to make my hair change to look like Marge Simpson's as a prank, right?" she asked sweetly.

 Harry sighed, "We actually caught that prank well before it could trigger Tony." He then glared at said person, "And I would like to remind you that there is a baby living here alongside myself and my wives. If ANY of your pranks bring harm to my daughter, you will wish that what I do to you is just a prank," He warned.

 Under Pepper's wrathful look for potentially endangering a toddler, Tony coughed, and said, "Ahem, it was just some laughing powder, it would mix with moisture in the air and cause a laughing fit for an hour, it was HARMLESS, I swear!" Tony tried to defend himself.

 Pepper sighed, "Tony, you have lost lab privileges, outside of work, for a month, I will make sure to inform Jarvis so he knows not to cave..." she said disappointedly.

 "While it might not have been harmful to adults, with full immune systems and who know how to spot allergic reactions, my daughter doesn't yet have a full immune system to such things, and we would not be able to tell if she is having an allergic reaction until it's possibly too late. So please Tony," Harry sighed. "Don't do anything to the air or water, or even the food and other drinks we have here."

 Tony pouted, "Fine, but no more stealth tech to get into my building, alright?" he responded, causing Harry to frown before he put two and two together to figure out what he meant.

 Harry sighed, "I will talk to Nym about using my private property for pranks, and I'm sure my sister, who is the one who made it, will agree with me on this," Harry said flatly, "Now then, Pepper, I believe you have some papers for me to sign regarding the recent line of products we developed together?"

 "Yes I do," Pepper smiled at Harry before rounding on Tony. "Do NOT cause any trouble while we are here!" She growled before walking over to Harry, and taking out the papers she had brought. "Just a few matters that came up with the projects we have been working on that I need to go over with you. Some of them we'll need to figure out the best way to move forward with them and other's we'll need to decide if we keep or remove." She told Harry as she set the papers down before him and then took the seat he'd waved for her to have.

 "Thank you Pepper, it’s amazing you get Tony to do anything," Harry smirked gloatingly at Tony, "Nat hardly has to do anything to get me to work on running the company," he admitted, "Anyway, Nat has also been showing some....odd behaviour of late..." he said conversationally.

 Cain chuckled, "To be fair, you and her do tend to spend 'late nights' in your office Harry," he said conspiratorially, causing Harry to shoot him a glare.

 Harry while glaring at Cain said, "Technically, this is my house as well as my buisness Cain, so is it really that odd?"

 Cain smirked knowingly, "It is when you send practically everyone on errands or to bed when you do..." he replied mytersiously, causing Harry to blush.

 Pepper took a moment to think about it, and then looked at Harry, "She might be pregnant, or at least, in the early stages of it," she suggested, causing Harry to look shocked. Cain chuckled at Harry's 'misfortune', while Harry prayed that, if Pepper was right, that Nat wouldn't have any cravings like Nym had had.

 Before anymore could be said, a sudden shout came from Laura's room. "NYM, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Came Laura's panicked shout. Followed by laughter as Nym came back into the room, with a mighty slam following behind her. When she entered the room everyone else was in, she blushed and said, "Um...I'm just going to go and check on Lily...." as she attempted to make a hasty exit.

 "Nym!" Harry shouted, "Get in here, now!" Harry ordered with a sigh. Nym soon entered the office with a guilty look on her face. "Explain, now, or I will let Nat know that you still have that...'collection', the one she ordered you to get rid of when you became a mother..." he finished threateningly, causing Nym to pout.

 Nym sighed and said, "Fine, I went to go and check on Laura since she had been quiet for a few hours, and when I opened her door, she had her back to me as she was singing..." she spoke sheepishly.

 "What song?" Harry asked exasperatedly. From his experiences over the year, Laura had begun to embrace music like a teenager and was known to sing along with songs when she thought no one was listening, and when caught, she would become flustered and embarrassed.

 Nym pouted cutely, before relenting under Harry's stern look, "Fine, she was singing along to Bonnie Tyler's I Need a Hero," Nym replied, snorting a bit at the memory, only to stop mid snort as Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What? I thought it was hilarious!" She defended herself, "I mean, TECHNICALLY she is married to three heroes...ish..." Nym finished lamely.

 Tony raised a brow and looked between Nym and Harry. While he knew that Natasha worked for Shield and Laura was a mutant, he didn't quite understand what Nym meant by Laura being married to three heroes. Just what did he not know about the family, and how could he go about obtaining that information without the family finding out?

 Pepper sighed and turned to Harry. "I take it this sort of thing is normal between them? She questioned, not all that interested in the heroes bit as she figured that Nym was referring to the almost heroic nature of the company towards those that needed help in terms of employment, and a trusting friend to rely on.

 Harry sighed again, "It’s almost a running gag in this family..." Harry spoke with resignation, "Nym likes to tease Laura about liking music from different eras," he continued, "Nym meanwhile, is a fan of modern Irish music, folk music, and rock music, and when she could find combinations of all three all the better, and she goes crazy for the Hex Girls who fall into the rock music category," he then took a look at Nym and said, "Nym, what is one of the golden rules we had to implement in this house about our private rooms outside the master bedroom?" he asked seriously.

 Nym pouted, and replied, "That we do not interfere with one another's private spaces when we want to be left alone," she recited then looked at Harry, "But I just couldn't resist checking in on her!" she tried to defend herself lamely.

 Harry smiled as he looked at Nym, "As punishment, you're on diaper duty for the next month," he said, causing Nym to groan, while she loved her daughter, she really did, but Lily was known for making some very infamous stinks for a baby. It was why Lily had gained the unofficial nickname 'Stink Factory', from Laura, who hated diaper duty due to her enhanced sense of smell, which usually caused her to gag for quite a while afterwards.

 Nym pouted at Harry, "You use to be more fun than this, Pappa Potter…" She grumbled.

 "Yes well, before I only had three women and myself to look after, and you three are able to look after yourselves. But now that Lily is here, we have to start setting good examples for her in terms of respecting personal space," Harry argued. "You wanted to be a mom, and now you have to start acting a little like one Nym. Everyone told you this," Harry reminded her.

 Nym pouted, "Fine, but I can't wait till she is older, then I can mold her in my image!" she smiled happily, causing Harry to sigh with resignation that he was likely to have a rebel for his oldest child if her mother had her way.

 "Don't forget that she has two other mothers to look up to as role models. She could easily become like them rather then you," Pepper pointed out to Nym.

 "NO!" Tony groaned. "We don't need any more stabby ninja ladies."

 Before anymore could be said, Nat rushed into the room and said, "Harry, I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed happily, then stopped as she took in those in the room, and the groan Tony gave her.

 "No! I don't need any more crazy women in my life!" Tony whined before putting his hands together and begging to the sky, "Please be a boy who is on my side. That's all I ask!" This earned him a smack upside the head from Pepper.

 Nat raised a brow at that. "I'm making targets of your face for the baby to throw things at…" She told him teasingly.

 Harry however dropped his head to the desk with a thud and groaned, "I'm never going to get a proper night's sleep again!" He then looked to Natasha. "Why do you do this to me? You remember how much of a nightmare Nym was! Please don't let Laura fall pregnant anytime soon!" he begged.

 Nym snorted, "Yeah, that's the last thing you need, old Logan coming at ya cause you knocked up his little girl!" she laughed.

 "Congratulations on the pregnancy Natasha," Pepper smiled, happy for Natasha's good fortune. "I'm sure you'll be a great mother."

 Natasha smiled, "I went through about a dozen pregnancy tests just to make sure it’s real, however, I can't tell if it’s going to be a girl or a boy," she frowned, "Harry, would you be willing to call up Nym's mother?" she asked, "If I remember correctly, she knows some…" she paused as she looked at Pepper and Tony out of the corner of her eye, "Um, she knows some 'natural tips', about pregnancy, after all, if memory serves, it was she who confirmed Nym's pregnancy, right?"

 "What's wrong with modern medicine?" Tony questioned in an offended tone of voice. "Ultra sounds and all that. They are proven to be safer than some of that herbal crap a 'natural' healer might give you," he finished.

 Pepper rolled her eyes, "Actually Tony, modern medicine is dangerous as well. Besides, it's Natasha's and Harry's choice if they use natural means over modern ones." When she saw Tony about to argue some more on it she added, "Plus, you don't know anything about natural healing and therefore can't really be a judge on it. You also don't know Nym's mother, and therefore you have no right to dismiss her skills either."

 Tony pouted, while he was amendable to the fact that Harry and his wives were Pagan practitioners, even observing them celebrating a solstice or two over the last year, which as a whole didn’t bother him, he still thought they would adhere to science over some 'pagan voodoo' stuff. "Fine, but, doesn't mean I have to like it that my friends dissed science..." he mumbled in reply.

 Nat meanwhile, was giving Harry a meaningful look. "Harry, we really should discuss family business in private," she spoke clearly, letting Pepper know that it was time Tony left.

 "Um, right," Harry said and then coughed, "Um, Pepper, would it be alright if I look over and sign what needs to be signed and then have someone give them to you another time? I'll also call you regarding what we need to talk about pertaining to these projects later," he asked, "I mean, I know you guys just got here, but, well, with Nat announcing she is pregnant, well, I mean, we do need to discuss what we’re going to do about bedrooms and stuff, not to mention we have a few, um, 'practices', we need to perform to celebrate this event..." he finished lamely looking down cause he knew how lame his words sounded.

 Pepper smiled, "I understand fully Harry. This is an important moment in your family, so we'll get out of your way," she said as she stood, ignoring Tony's protest. "We look forward to meeting the new addition to the family when they are born and please, let us know if you need a baby sitter. I'm sure Tony would be ‘delighted’ to 'help'." Pepper turned to Tony with a shit eating grin as he glared at her.

 "Oh I will get you back for that Pep!" Tony told her as they headed for the door. "I haven't even tried to baby sit the one they already got, and you want to double my first time? What crime have I committed for that?"

 Pepper turned to him and said bluntly, "Should I tell them about the Prank War Protocols?" she asked in a sweet tone, catching Nat's interest immediately.

 "What protocols?" Natasha questioned curiously in a serious tone.

 "We're leaving now, BYE!" Tony shouted before running out of the room, followed by a laughing Pepper.

 "I'll text you later about them Natasha," Pepper called over her shoulder with a smile before the doors closed.

~w~

 A half-hour later Nym's mother, Andromeda, arrived and when she did, she looked at the family gathered before her and asked the 'big' question, "Alright, which one of you three is it this time?" she asked with a smirked.

 Harry huffed, "It's not like we invite you over every few weeks because somebody's pregnant," He pointed out, "But in this case, it's Natasha."

 Nym chuckled, "Oh come on Harry, you know mum likes to tease you," She reminded him. After all, Andromeda had spared no opportunity to tease Harry about Nym's own pregnancy, on top of giving some sound advice and help.

 "Yes well," Harry began in an attempt to counter reply but could think of nothing, "Anyway, let's run the spells, find out if we can tell how far along she is, and how many she is likely to have..." Harry finished lamely.

 Andromeda smiled and lifted up Natasha's shirt as she began to use the standard spells followed by the more advanced ones. Andromeda had trained as both a magical lawyer, and a magical healer. She also hadn't trusted some of the healers at Saint Mungo's and so had taught herself some of the more useful pregnancy spells during her own pregnancy with Nym. After a few minutes she whistled, "Damn Harry," she began, "I don't know if it’s you, or her, or both, but, she is going to have triplets," Andromeda said seriously, "Oh, and she is about a month or two along by the way," she added.

 "Well, I guess that explains why I have been vomiting in the morning," Nat said seriously.

 Harry's head dropped into his hands. "The Potter luck strikes again!" He groaned.

 "Well, to be fair, chaos IS in your blood," Laura laughed, "I can't wait to tell Hela and Remus about this!"

 "And Darcy! She is going to LOVE this news," Nym chimed in with a grin before looking to Laura's waist. "Now, I wonder how many Harry can pop into your tiny waist!" She said in thought, making Laura blush a little.

 "NO!" Harry shouted in panic. "We are having protected sex from now on until the current kids are at least in public school!" While Harry did want a large family, this was starting to get insane. Three wives and four babies in only a two year span? He was going to end up dead from stress at this rate.

 Laura decided to try one of the lines Darcy had taught her, "As if you could resist this!" she said, gesturing to her body.

 Harry facepalmed, "Nat, try and control what Darcy teaches Laura, please?" he begged, causing Nat to smirk.

 "I will see what I can do..." Nat said mysteriously, causing Laura to gulp in a bit of fear. Out of everyone in the family, Nat had quickly proven she was the one person you didn't cross easily. Nat then turned to Andromeda, "So, want to see your grandaughter?" Nat asked.

 "Certainly," Andromeda said, as she followed Nat out of the room. As she left the room, she looked over her shoulder and said, "Oh and Harry, I expect more grandchildren!" she said smugly.

 Harry groaned, "If the women in my life have their way, I will be a grandfather before I'm thirty...and hold the world record for children!" he sighed.

 "There, there Harry," Laura said as she patted him on the back soothingly, "If you hurry up and get me pregnant too, I promise to make it worth your while..." she finished in a teasing voice. Harry just shot her a glare in response.

**~w~**

**AN:  And that is where we are gonna end it! At least for this chapter that is. Oh boy that Potter Luck just doesn't stop does it lol. Harry's got one little girl already and who knows what the triples are gonna be. And on top of that, a year has passed since the events of Thor, so you all know what is drawing closer in terms of Marvel events. Also, we have had a complaint about how we break the story up when scene changes happen, so we hope the new means of doing that is better for everyone. Please let us know if it's not. Also be sure to tell us your thoughts and feelings on the story, where we might improve. But PLEASE make sure you are actually telling us what needs to be improved or where we have gone wrong. Unlike one reader named Portgas D. Potter who's review was just '…' which tells us nothing and because they have disabled PMs on fanfiction we cannot ask for clarification on the matter. We can do more if you tell us things like 'your grammar here is wrong, this is the right way to do it' or 'that's not how that's spelt, here is the correct way to spell it'. This at least tells us where we are wrong and how to fix it. If you just say 'you suck' we won't care about your review because that's just an opinion and not constructive criticism, and more importantly it's not constructive in any stretch of the word.**

**Ogremen: Also, we REALLY hope that you LOVE who we chose to be Harry's chief bodyguard, lol After all, from what I know of, in recent comics, Juggernaut has switched away from being a villian to more of a hero of sorts, at least as I understood it, so, with that in mind, we decided, why not give him a chance to prove himself, sure he gets payed a lot, but, of course, thats how it starts in the beginning, money to entice, and experience to make you enjoy it. Also, in the next few chapters we will be showing some of the changes that happened over that one year period we time skipped, and as MUCH as I WANT to spoil SOME things, I am stopping myself from giving any hints or suggestions in my words here, believe me, it’s harder than it sounds as I am one of those people who usually looks up the plots of movies before seeing them as I believe it’s one thing to read the plot, and another to watch it in motion, but also, I like to have some idea of what to expect in what I watch, after all, they don't include things like facial expressions and exact actions in movie plots, but they do cover major points, or at least most of them, lol anyway, thats enough from me, have a great time enjoying other stories as you wait for the next chapter! ^w^**


	16. Britain without Harry

**AN:** **Oracle: Never did I think we would have to do this to ANY readers, however sadly the day has come. If any of you have been reading the reviews** **,** **like me and** **Ogremen** **have** **,** **you would notice that recently we've gotten some reviews from a person calling themselves Black Fang** **, who is** **leaving reviews asking us to write a certain kind of story, this person doesn't have a fanfiction account and thus this is what** **they are typing into the username when they leave a guest review. Now in one of our recent chapters we have told this person that we won't be doing this requested story because we have a lot of work currently on our hands and the kind of story they are asking for would require a LOT of time and research, not to mention the reading of other fanfictions like Child of the Storm. Rather than just ask the person who writes Child of the Storm, Nimbus Llewelyn, to do this, Black Fang, and recently their friend Odin's Eye, picked us to write this story. We have explained in our last chapter why we CAN NOT do the story you want, but rather than accept this answer, you (Black Fang) just turn around on the chapter that we give you our reasons for not being able to do this story and just repeat your request for the story you want. The answer is not going to change regardless how many times you ask! In fact, and this is the part I really hate having to do, because I simply don't like doing this to people, if I see your request for a story we've already said we CAN'T do then I will just delete your review. Because we have already said we can't do it and thus you should respect what we have decided.**

**To continue to ask for this story is harassment, and we will not allow this in the reviews. Your review isn't helpful to us in anyway and you clearly don't care about anything but what YOU want. And what is worse about this, is that if someone who reads the reviews takes an interest in your idea they have NO WAY TO CONTACT YOU for things like more information or just to tell you that they have taken an interest and are going to write it themselves. By not having an account on here you prevent anyone who sees the idea and is interested from informing you that they have done the story you want. So for the love of Loki, PLEASE, get yourself an account on here and then take that idea to the forums! Because that's where your idea belongs! Not in the reviews of someone's story that has NOTHING to do with Child of the Storm, but in a damn forum post so that SOMEONE OTHER THEN THE WRITER OF THE STORY YOUR ARE REVIEWING HAS A BETTER CHANCE AT SEEING IT! Honestly if you want the story so badly get an Fanfiction account, go to the forum pages, and post it THERE. At least then someone can contact you about it.**

**I'm sorry to all readers who have to see this angry outburst, but both Ogremen and myself are NOT happy about Black Fang. We were polite when we turned down the proposed story idea and clearly explained why we couldn't do it, but Black Fang ignored our feelings and thoughts on the matter. I even told them about the Harry Potter forum page on this site they could post the idea on! And yet, once more, they have posted the 'request' in the review section. So this is us taking a more firm stand against this. Every review regarding Black Fang's story idea/request for it WILL BE DELETED as soon as it is seen from now on. We tried to be nice about this, and yet you ignored us Black Fang. So this is what will happen to your comments from now on.**

**Now, those of you who read the reviews on fanfiction might have also noticed another friend of Black Fang's called Thunder Dragon. This person isn't requesting the story Black Fang wants, in stead they are asking for certain things to be added into our story, like drawing from the bulk of Norse Mythology for the parts regarding Thor and Asgard in the marvel universe, even listing things to use. Then there is the weapons, gear, runes, etc from the game Odin Sphere Leifthrasir. Our answer to you Thunder Dragon is NO. All of that gear, weapons, etc is WAY too much power for any group/one person to have and we refuse to let characters god mode. Also just like with Black Fang's request for their story, we do not that the time to sit around reading up on all that mythology and figuring out how the hell to get it into the story in a way that works. It would take months of reading, talking, and planning before we could even THINK about writing another chapter and we are not doing that to our readers, we are even less so interested in doing it as it would require a mass rewrite of the whole story so as not to mess up when adding those things. So I am sorry Thunder Dragon, but the answer is no and please do not ask for this again or you shall join Black Fang in being deleted from the reviews.**

**To all of our other readers, who have not be plaguing us with ideas we've already turned down or asking us to god mode any characters we are sorry for this wall of text. We hate having to do something like this to anyone, but we felt we had little choice in the matter. Do not take this as a sign that we are not open to suggestions. We just ask that if we say no to something, you respect our choice and not spam your suggestion in reviews or PMs. We do want to hear from you, but not if you are disrespectful like what Black Fang has been.**

**Now then, let's get to the chapter.**

**~w~**

**~Events in Britain after Harry left the country~**

While Albus Dumbledore seemed to believe that the Wizarding world would fall to ruin under Voldermort's return because Harry Potter had left the country for good, the truth of the matter was that things actually got better for the British Wizarding world, though that could have more to do with the fact that, thanks to Harry telling his story and it being printed in EVERY newspaper in the British Wizarding world, that Dumbledore lost nearly all but a tiny sliver of his creditability, and with it, many of his titles and positions when it came to important decision making matters. He was even forced into retiring from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, something many parents and students agreed was LONG overdue.

Laws that were passed either with Dumbledore's support or that were suggested by him were given a much closer examination and found to allow for loop holes that those in power, or with money, or influence, could abuse to get their way while those same laws were supposed to protect and help would be left to suffer because of these loop holes. When the Ministry came out about these laws to the public, everyone was shocked that someone who was once seen as the beacon of light for all good witches and wizards had ever managed to get away with passing such laws, this of course further dwindled Dumbledore's power and sway with the public, as even his more die hard followers pulled away from him in disgust.

In an attempt to try to fix some of his reputation Dumbledore had gone to the Longbottoms and tried to claim that he had always known that Neville was the true 'Chosen One' who would defeat Voldemort, but had publicly named Harry as the Chosen One to protect Neville. Augusta Longbottom had taken one look at Dumbledore before hexing him out of her home, threatening to call for Aurors if he dared to step one foot towards Neville ever again.

Neville, meanwhile having been a friend of Harry's had been shocked at all the things he hadn't known about Harry's life, about the suffering Harry had under gone at home when they weren't in school. He had written to Harry swearing that had he known about how Harry's relatives treated him, that Neville would've asked his grandmother to house Harry every summer. Thankfully Neville and Harry's friendship did remain intact, unlike some other friendships that Harry had quickly ended, though this had left Neville with the task of being the only one to fit the prophecy. Thankfully, Neville had support from his family and even friends that he could trust to help him. Harry had even given Neville a list of things he and Hermione had found that could help against dark magic, Death Eaters, etc., that Neville should look into to boost his magical strength, and even a list of people that could help him in the war against Voldemort.

However to the amazement of the British Wizarding world, rather than their being a drawn out war, Neville managed to bring down Voldemort in just seven months. With the Ministry using Harry's idea regarding the taboo of Voldemort's name to lure Death Eaters into traps, the Minister, now that he didn't feel threatened by Dumbledore, and could actually start seeing what was wrong around him, gave Neville aid in the form of skilled Aurors and experts, even hiring those with more knowledge on magical creatures to help create better laws and more connections with the more intelligent creatures that wished to stand against those that sided with Voldemort, and of course, with the new Head Mistress, Minerva McGonagall, leading the school Neville and his classmates actually had teachers that taught useful things that could be actually USED in the real world alongside spells and protections that would help to keep everyone safe in the unsure times leading up to the final fall of Voldemort. Though it did also help that Hela had found out about the Horcuxes Voldemort had made and sent her servants to find and destroy the ones beyond her reach, her having taken care of the one Harry had been unknowingly carrying since his first encounter with the Dark Lord.

After the news that Neville had defeated the Dark Lord in just seven months of being named the 'Chosen One' had spread, everyone found themselves shaking their head in disbelief at how Dumbledore had been going about dealing with Voldemort. After all, here was a boy no older then Harry himself, who'd taken down the Dark Lord in just a little over half a year. Meanwhile, Harry had gone through nearly sixteen years of his life and only managed to hinder the Dark Lord's plans, all while having Dumbledore's 'guidance and help'. It was clear to them that, Dumbledore hadn't actually been helping or guiding anything during those years with Harry. Some wondered if Harry would've defeated Voldemort as fast as Neville had if Dumbledore had just kept his crooked nose out of Harry's life, but most just shook it off. After all, it was over now, the last of the Death Eaters and their supporters were being rounded up, and thus all would soon be well again.

**~w~**

Molly Prewett, after the papers had published Harry's story had been horrified with what she had read. She had been supporting Dumbledore for years and yet he had been allowing Harry to suffer with such horrible Muggles as his relatives, while knowing about the mistreatment and abuse! Needless to say she stopped speaking and dealing with Dumbledore quickly after reading about that, refusing to have any more to do with the man and his insane schemes. The Bastard had even had the nerve to suggest that her daughter would be better off marrying Neville Longbottom and that he could arrange it! As if Ginny wasn't emotionally destroyed enough as it was when she found out that not only had Harry married three women while in America, but that he rejected her out right and wanted nothing to do with her family. Though Molly had noticed that Ginny seemed to be calming down some, thanks to some letters that Molly didn't remember coming in with the morning mail, but whatever helped her 'little princess' cheer up and get over her pain had to be good, right?

**~w~**

Ron Prewett, however, unlike his mother, had been even more enraged then he'd been during the will reading. Thanks to Harry telling the press 'The Truth about his life', which Ron couldn't help but roll his eyes at and think Harry was just being an even bigger baby then normal about it, Dumbledore had lost nearly all of his power, and thus Ron couldn't use Dumbledore to get any of the things that Dumbledore had promised him. And to make matters worse for him, when Ron had gone to the press to play the victim and try to get some sympathy, Dumbledore had quickly lashed out and thrown Ron under the proverbial bus, as he had given the press the letters that Ron had sent him promising to do whatever it took to make Dumbledore's plans work, including the letter in which Ron pointed out that if Harry didn't die during his final battle with Voldemort, that Ron would be more than happy to kill Harry for Dumbledore. Ron was just lucky he hadn't really done anything that anyone could prove that would've led to him being thrown in Azkaban. While the letters had been damning enough as it was, they hadn't been enough to do more then make people avoid Ron like the plague, though Amelia Bones did come by and give him a right scare and a warning that if Harry ever returned to the UK and anything happened, Ron would be at the top of Amelia's shit list. Ron couldn't even try to start a blood feud with Harry now, since those letters gave Harry more right to do so then Ron had.

~w~

_Muggleborn Uprisings?_

By Rita Skeeter

_My dear followers, it seems change is in the winds for Muggleborns, as many of the Old Families have lost their standing of late, thanks to recent discoveries. It also seems that Neville Longbottom is leading the charge, with rumors having it he is linked to one Hermione Granger, who sadly was unavailable for comment at this time._

_With Harry Potter gone, and Neville Longbottom the new 'rising star' of heroism in Britain, and the whole of our world changing as scandals and plots of oppression are being discovered amongst many well established pureblood families, one must ask, what of the Muggleborns, the wizarding minority, who are quickly rising to majority in terms of numbers, who many have looked down on throughout the years, and the equally frowned upon halfbloods? Yes, since the very first halfbloods and Muggleborns entered into our world, they have been treated as if they are only slightly better than house elves, with many purebloods pushing them off to one side and scoffing at anything put forth by them for the betterment of all witches and wizards. While recent years have brought us those claiming to speak for these minorities and which to elevate them, it was revealed that their greatest ally, one Albus Dumbledore, who put forth many laws towards the betterment of Muggleborns and halfbloods, has actually been working towards keeping them in the minority, despite the ever growing numbers of Muggleborns and halfbloods entering our world, and the increasing decline of purebloods in both magic and numbers. Though despite those like Dumbledore's attempts to keep Muggleborns and halfbloods from gaining power, the tides have turned in favor of the minorities, as many have turned away from the lies that were spread by the likes of Dumbledore and other such closed minded wizarding folks. Many Muggleborns and halfbloods that were forced to work in the shadowy back allies of Diagon Alley, have begun to step out into the light of the open streets, buying up unused shops for their businesses and openly selling their wares as freely as those purebloods who have always controlled the main street until recent times._

_One such Muggleborn, whom this reporter is not ashamed to admit having bought from, is known as Gizmo, one of the few who have managed to bring muggle 'tech-nol-ogy' into our world in a way that opens the doors for more advancements in both our current understanding of muggles, as well as our own ways of life. And ironically many a witch and/or wizard knows Gizmo and her wares well, even if they refuse to openly admit it given the nature of many of her wares and products. The fact remains my dear followers, those Muggleborn and halfbloods that have been scoffed at and forced to do their work in the shadows are now taking their rightful places among purebloods, and not just in the Diagon Ally's streets._

_Recently named Head Mistress, Minerva McGonagall, has announced her plans to hire more Muggleborns and half-bloods to fill teaching positions at Hogwarts, claiming that the staff hired by former Head Master Dumbledore, was 'never up to par' when it came to educations. Student complaints about teachers like Professor Binns, who this reporter remembers very well, as never teaching anything beyond one small part in history, have seen their last days as a teacher. Though rumor has it he still goes to his former classroom and drones on to, a now empty, room these days. Head Mistress McGonagall even told this reporter that, 'All staff who have managed to keep their jobs, will be expected to focus on what is best for both the children and their educational needs. I will not tolerate any blatant favoritism of any one house in any class!' Several students, whom this reporter was able to speak to, claim to have heard the new Head Mistress engaged in a verbal fight with the now former potions teacher, Severus Snape, regarding his years of preferential favoring of his house, Slytherin, and the harm it has done to other houses education as well as several occupations which his field covers that require high potions OWLs. With the first years of this coming year in need of a new potions teacher, one Horace Slughorn comes to mind in terms of great potions masters who could fill this now freed position._

_Head Mistress McGonagall has also expressed interest in starting a new program for those interested in learing more about muggles. Stating that, 'The current knowledge of muggles often leads to poor interactions with them, and while I have no plans to endanger the Statute of Secrets, I feel that in time, our own lack of understanding towards muggles will be what causes them to discover our society. Therefore I believe we should open up summer programs in which students from pureblood families may spend their summers living amongst muggles in safe environments.'_

_Many have claimed this last idea is 'too extreme', however that opinion seems to come more from the purebloods adults who appear tangled up in 'plots to oppress' the Muggleborns and half-bloods, meanwhile I have spoken to many of the children from these families and found them to be interested in at least seeing what muggle lives might be like. Some have even said, and I quote, 'After hearing about the life that Harry Potter truly led amongst muggles and compared it to how everyone I know has thought his life was, I've come to wonder if maybe the lives of muggles aren't so much different from that of witches and wizards. Harry Potter said that his aunt and uncle were ashamed of him for being born with magic, and thus tried to make it seem like he wasn't part of their family. I've heard of many people in our world having this happen to them as well, either because of blood, or lack of magic. Maybe we aren't as different as we've been told.' One child even went so far as to say, 'Sometimes I wonder if the Statute of Secrets is really needed these days. The Minister of Magic is allowed to tell the muggle Minister about us, and when Muggleborns show magic their parents are allowed to know, same with when a witch or wizard marries a muggle. Why bother to keep up the secret when more and more muggles are being allowed to know when either they marry into magic or their children come into magic? I think we should just get rid of it already and show ourselves to the world.' Minister Fudge has not be available to comment on his thoughts regarding this._

_For the Crimes of Albus Dumbledore, see pages 2 through 4_

_For more on the life of Harry Potter see pages 5 through 9_

_For more on Gizmo's Gadgets turn to page 10_

_For more on the Dursley family, and their fate, see pages 15 through 30_

~w~

**~Somewhere in Russia~**

A man with a hooded cloak, hidding his face but not his long beard grinned as he saw the ruins of his old base, or rather, the above ground ruins. The base propper had been built and hidden underground for security, and he was glad it had survived.

He could still see the markers of where some of the old escape routes had been and began searching for one such escape route that hadn't caved in over time. Finally, after about twenty minutes of searching, he finally found the furthest escape route unblocked.

"And so the game begins anew..." he man rasped in a parched voice, as he opened the tunnel and made his way underground.

~w~

**AN: Ogrmen: We know its not much, but, this is mostly filler anyway, made to answer some things in Britian that people were wondering about, for the most part anyway, lol, now to turn things over to Oracle!**

**Oracle: I'm sure you've all see the meme about how quickly Neville would've taken Voldy down and we pretty much agree with them. After all unlike Harry, Neville had a supporting family and WAY more knowledge of things in the wizarding world, which Harry sadly, either due to him being denied this information by those that wanted to use him, or people just plain forgetting that he was being raised in a house that was purely muggle, wasn't taught at all. We don't know what the answer to the question why Harry was never actually taken aside and taught the basics of the wizarding culture, but we aren't going to harp on it and more then saying HARRY SHOULD'VE FUCKING BEEN TAUGHT IT YOU FUCKTARDS! (note I am calling the teachers at Hogwarts that didn't check what all Harry knew of wizarding culture fucktards and not you the readers this) But yeah! Here you go, some answers to questions you've long awaited to hear about, and there will eventually be more regarding thing in Britain. We've covered some of the important stuff, Voldy's fate, Dumbledore's fate, what happened after Neville got named Chosen one, and even a news paper article regarding the changes thanks to the after effects. Finally ending once more in the mystery man who had been hidden under Hogwarts for many years. We've seen some of your guesses but won't give anything away. After all, where's the fun in just telling you these things? lol :D But yeah, we hope this tides you all over for now, we know it's been a long time since we posted anything and so here's a little filler chapter to answer some questions and get you thinking of what's to come.**


	17. Past and Future

 

**AN:** **Ogremen: Hey everyone, Ogremen here, Ogre for short, anyway, were sorry for taking so long to make this chapter. Anyway, we need some help from you guys and gals, our loyal fans, we need your help to work out a rough timeline of the series of events for us as we kinda lost track with the birth of Lily and when Harry got married initially, lol Its embarrassing, but, well, some of the best stories get confusing timeline wise sometimes right? :)**

**Now then, let's get to the chapter.**

**~w~**

**~Flash back to about 8 months before Lily was born~**

 It had been a some months since Harry and Nym, along with Laura and Natasha, had gotten married, well, more than a few months really. Harry had been doing the 'deed', so to speak, with each of his wives from time to time. This morning, to the annoyance of Nym, she rushed to the bathroom and proceeded to puke her guts out, something that had been happening over the past week. When she finished, she decided to run the quick general diagnosis charm on herself, when it came back as pregnant, she nearly fainted in surprize, then again, it didn't really tell her how far along she was, just that she was pregnant. She would call her mother later since her mother had had to run many of the maternity spells on herself when she had been pregnant with Nym. This was exciting news. Nym was going to be the first of the girls to have a baby, and she couldn't wait to share this with everyone. However at this time she knew Harry was off on one of the lower levels over seeing something or other, she really hadn't paid attention when Nat had been telling them about the schedule for that day the night before. So she ran off to see who was free to announce this news to. There had to be at least one member of the family around to tell.

 Nym soon found Nat, at her desk in the Penthouse, already looking at her curiously, reminding Nym she was in her sleep wear at the moment, which, to be honest, wasn't much, since it consisted of a night shirt, no panties and that’s it. Needless to say, Nat sighed and said, "I assume, Nym, dear, that you have good reason for charging out of the living quarters in your night clothes, rather than changing and  _then_ , coming to see me?"

 Nym smiled, "I'm pregnant!" she cheered, catching Nat off guard with that proclamation, "Anyway, I have to tell Laura and then Harry!"

 Natasha collected herself before sighing at Nym's seemingly never ending energy. "Harry is busy at this time with one of the department heads. I decided to let him handle this one on his own to see if he's gotten a better grasp of things. Laura however is in the kitchen last I checked," Natasha got up from her desk, making sure to grab her cell phone in case a call came in before shooing Nym towards the kitchen and following along after her.

 Laura, who was in the kitchen, had just finished making a sandwich with some ground beef she cooked up, when Nym and Nat walked into the kitchen, one looking excited, and the other looking unamused. "Ok, why does Nym look like she just discovered a new chapter of one of those stories she thinks we know nothing about?" she asked, causing Nym, to gasp and glare at her and Nat each.

 "Nat stop spying on my search history!" Nym shouted, blushing a deep crimson before remembering why they were in the kitchen. "No it's not because of a new chapter, still mad they haven't put out more yet," She pouted. "Anyway, I'm pregnant!" Nym cheered, her tone doing a complete one eighty.

 Natasha rolled her eyes at how fast Nym's mood changed in such a short time. Sometimes she really wondered about Nym's mental state.

 Laura, meanwhile, gasped, "Yay, I going to have a-" she paused, "Wait, what would we be to each other’s future children?" she asked confusedly.

 "Um, aunties, duh!" Nym said, sticking out her tongue childishly, "Oh, I can't wait to tell Harry he is going to be a father!" she said, already imagining how he would take it.

 Natasha sighed exasperatedly, "No Nym, we wouldn't be 'aunties' to each other's children. At best we'd be more like step mothers to them," She would have to look more into just what the correct title for their relationship to each other's children was later. "And before you go 'running' off to tell Harry, I think the three of us need to talk about this and the impact it will have on him," Natasha set a hand on Nym's shoulder, trying to get said woman to focus on this important matter.

 "Huh?" Nym questioned as she turned to Natasha. "What do you mean? What impact?" she asked with some concern in her voice now.

 Natasha rolled her eyes at her. "Don't you pay any attention when I go over what all that Harry has to do the next day?" Pushing that aside…for now…Natasha brought up the list of things Harry had to do just that very day and scrolled through the list so Nym could see it. "He has all of this to get through today, and a few of them are from yesterday too," She pointed out.

 Laura, who had joined them to see the list in more detail was stunned. "That's a lot more than I thought it was," She commented in shock.

 "And there's always a chance he won't get done everything and have to move some of this list over to tomorrow's. Do you understand now, Nym, why we can't just drop this news on him like the bombshell that it is?" Natasha questioned, hoping that Nym would get the point Natasha was trying to make.

 Nym pouted but agreed, "You're right, but, how are we going to hide it from him and everyone else?" she asked curiously, "You know, until he  _can_  get his head around the idea of being a father I mean," she added.

 Natasha wanted to sigh in annoyance that Nym thought she believed Harry wasn't ready to wrap his head around fatherhood when she actually was trying to show how over worked and stressed Harry was, but she let it go. "Are you telling me that no witch in the history of magic has ever had to hide a pregnancy for some reason or other?" Natasha questioned.

 "Well, no, not exactly," Nym responded, "There is clothing that helps hide it, but, it would cost a pretty penny, not to mention the fact that, well, I wasn't expecting it," She continued, finishing somewhat lamely, "Though, it would give you an excuse to meet my mother, just, don't let her name the baby!" She pleaded desperately.

 Natasha chuckled at the last bit, "Grandparents don't get to name babies unless they are the ones having them Nym. The name of your child will be up to you and Harry to decide on," She assured Nym. "Now then, I'm sure we can order the clothes needed without alerting Harry to them, just order them with a bunch of other things to cover up what you're really buying, and Harry shouldn't really question why your mother is visiting, so long as you mention you’re missing her to him and wanting her to see your new home," Natasha nodded. "Yes, as long as we don't slip up, Harry should have no idea about what is really going on until he's ready to be told."

 "We just have to avoid any baby talk before then. Sounds easy enough to me," Laura commented with a shrug of her shoulders.

 Nym pouted, "My mother would expect me to use a constellation name for my child, just like she did me, along with the rest of my extended family, barring you two of course," she smiled, then suddenly it hit her, "Sweet Merlin's holy left nut, I just realised," she swore, "I still haven't told my mother I got married, and to Harry Potter of all people!" she gasped, "Oh, that’s going to be a fun conversation…" she groaned mournfully.

 Natasha gave Nym a flat look. "You mean to tell me, you haven't spoken to her since all of this happened?" She then face palmed. "Nym! What the hell were you thinking? The press back in Britain ran the story before we left, announcing our marriages to Harry and everything and yet you didn't once think to contact your family?" She then glared at Nym, "You go and send her a letter or whatever right now inviting her over here so you can finally have that conversation!" She ordered Nym.

 Laura felt a little bad for Nym. After all it wasn't Nym's fault that so much had happened since they all woke up married to Harry, but at the same time Laura did wonder why Nym hadn't gotten around to talking to her mother, after all Laura had called Logan the second she was able to about what had happened to her.

 Nym winced, "You know she is going to yell at me...right?" she asked somewhat frightened of the concept of confronting her mother with what went down in Vegas.

 Natasha crossed her arms. "Yeah, and you have it coming to you," She then pointed to Laura. "Laura told Logan almost immediately after we all were awake and alert. So you have little excuse for having not thought of your mother before now. Now get going Nym, before I go tell Harry that you never once told your family about your marriage before we left the country." Natasha knew that Harry wouldn't approve of that at all.

 Nym grumbled a bit under her breath about looking up some of those old shrinking spells before sighing and walking out of the room towards the roof, where they had installed an owlery, though it was also home to a variety of other birds in the city too due to the fact they couldn't watch it all the time.

 It took about an hour, but, exactly one hour later, a fuming Andromeda Tonks née Black, and an amused Edward 'Ted' Tonks, stood in the living room, looking at a Nymphadora Tonks, well, Potter now, with the former of the two Tonks’ scowling at her daughter. Upon Andromeda and her husband's arrival, it was a tense few minutes as Nym explained, in brief, what, exactly, had gone down in Vegas, hence her mother's disapproval, even if it was fading fast at the fact she just found out she would be a grandmother. Ted, meanwhile, found it hilarious and had laughed his head off till Andromeda shot him a death glare, shutting him up mid laugh and causing him to cough into his hand with a muttered 'We're deeply disappointed in you young lady…'. Andromeda told Nym with a shake of her head, "After all these years of raising you I did not teach you to run off with a husband and not say one word to us about it!" She scolded. "You do realise that if you hadn't told me your pregnant, I would tan your hide regardless of your age, right?" Andromeda said with a scowl, "Alright, I will, instead of yelling at you, think of some other kind of punishment for you later," she continued, "Anyway, let's scan that belly of yours my daughter," she finished. 

 

 Nym sighed, thankful her mother wasn't going to yell at her, but fearful of what her mother might do instead, after all, there were Black Family fertility potions her mother could brew up as revenge in the family grimoire, and she knew her mother wanted lots of grandchildren. She gulped, "Can we just get this over with?" she asked with a whine.

 Andromeda shot her daughter a look as she bent down and performed some maternity spells on Nym's belly. "Well," she said when she finished, "Yep, you're having a baby, too early to tell which gender, and I would say your about seven weeks along," she said, turning to Nat, she smiled, "Nat, I would request you contact me immediately when she goes into labor months from now, alright?" she demanded. "Also, make sure she doesn't over work herself, it would be bad for the baby's development."

 Natasha almost rolled her eyes at the last part. "What work? She's barely up by the time lunch is being served and if she's not spending the day trying to seduce Harry for laughs when he's working she's bugging Laura and I," Natasha pointed out with a glare at Nym who stuck out her tongue in response.

 Laura meanwhile, was checking out a box of stuff that Edward 'Ted' Tonks had set down on the floor, it had some books with Harry's name on them, a lightning bolt plushie, and finally, a collection of old records with a small modern record player. "Is this some of Nym's old things?" She questioned, noticing the faint traces of Nym's scent on them.

 Edward nodded, "Yeah, they were at our place in her old room," he answered, "Now that she is living here, we figured best get her stuff out of the house," he chuckled, "Not to mention that she still has her messy flat in London to worry about," he continued, "Although, with this place, she has plenty of room here," he finished with a grin. Seeing Laura look at the records, he said, "Nym likes some of the old songs from when me and her mother were young, most of it coming from my own parent's collections too come to think of it," he said as he took out the modern record player and started up one of the records selected at random.

 The song that started playing was  _You Can't Hurry Love by The Supremes_ , needless to say, Edward blinked, "Wait, wasn't this your favorite song Dromeda?" he asked Andromeda.

 She snorted in reply, "Yeah, along with your mother's dear," she replied with amusement in her voice as the song played, no one noticing that Laura was smiling as she began to hum to the tune of the song.

 "I should inform you that we've all agreed to keep this from Harry, at least until his work load is lighter. We don't want him to become overwhelmed by this news. So please do not mention this to him. As far as he knows, you two are here visiting your daughter, and nothing more," Natasha warned both Edward and Amdromeda.

 "Oh poo," Andromeda said, as she looked at Nat, "And here I was hoping to tease him about it!" she added with a grin, only to receive a pinch to her backside from Edward, whom she glared at, "Watch it Ted," she warned, "Don't start what we can't finish..." she added warningly.

 Nym walked over to the record player and watched as it changed songs from  _You Can't Hurry Love by The Supremes_ , and changed to  _Da Doo Ron Ron by The Crystals_ . and exclaimed "I remember this!" she cheered happily, "Me and gram-gram used to listen to it all the time!" she added.

 Edward laughed, "Yeah, she actually recorded a record of your favorites back in the day, wasn't cheap either," he grimaced, "But, your gram-gram wanted you to have a record of your favorites, and that's what this one is apparently," he added with a grin at the end. "Let’s see, there's the song that was on previous, then there is  _Da Doo Ron Ron_ , there is also  _Arthur Brown's_  ' _Fire_ ', along with some of your other favorites," he then paused, and burst out laughing till his wife smacked him upside the head. "Sorry, sorry, just remembering that time she pulled a Ferris Bueller, only, instead of singing the song from the movie, she sang  _And then he Kissed Me by The Crystals_ ," he said, causing his wife to snort out her nose and then burst out laughing while Nym blushed a deep crimson in embarrassment.

 "I was seven years old when you showed me that movie dad!" Nym countered. and then blushed when she saw Nat arch an eyebrow and smirk at her in amusement.

 Harry, who'd entered just as Edward brought up the memory gave a chuckle. "I would have liked to have seen that," He commented, grinning as Nym spun around and gave him an embarrassed glare. "So what's going on here?" Harry questioned as he joined the group.

 "Just visiting my new son in law, since I never got to attend my daughter's wedding…" Andromeda glared playfully, though, the way she was looking at Harry, it seemed like anything but playful.

 "Mom!" Nym shouted, before grimacing and rushing off to the bathroom.

 "What’s with her?" Harry asked in concern.

 "Stomach bug," Laura provided.

 Edward, smiling at his new son in law, said, "Speaking of the incident Harry, we actually have it recorded, I could make you a copy!" he said a tad too eagerly.

 Harry frowned at Edward's offer. "Wait, how can you have a recording of it?" While not really remembering much about the wedding itself, meaning having zero memory at all of it, Harry was certain that no one had been sober enough to record it outside maybe the person that had done the ceremony. So how did Edward have one?

 Seeing Harry's confusion, Ted went back over what he said in his head and blushed, "Oh, I meant we had a recording of Nym's song and dance number from when she was seven," he clarified with a smirk.

 "OH!" Harry smirked at that. "I would love a copy then," With that copy of that, he could use it to get back at Nym for all the times she's teased and wound him up, not to mention some of the times she 'blue balled' him, and if the recording had nothing magical about it or in it, then he could always 'accidently', play it for guests from time to time, he was going to love that recording so much. "In fact I think Natasha and Laura should have their own copies as well!" Harry added, he knew that Nym would try to destroy his copy, and maybe even Laura's, but Natasha was far smarter than any of them and thus would be able to keep hers safe, and failing that, Natasha could be scary as all hell when she wanted to be.

 Andromeda laughed, "You're devious Harry, worthy of the Black Lordship Sirius left you," she said with a grin. "Besides, any future children you end up having eventually should know that one of their mothers is a party freak," she winked, causing Harry to sputter. After all, while he always wanted children, he doubted he would ever be ready for them.

 "W-w-we've not been married that long," He began lamely stuttering a bit, "I th-think it's too soon to think about chil-children." Hell he still thought of himself as a child in some regards. What would he know about raising a kid? Maybe some of the things NOT to do when raising a kid. He'd be damned if he ended up with a child who was like Dudley, spoiled rotten and made to think he or she could get away with anything.

 Laura slapped Harry on the back, "You will make an amazing father, eventually, Harry," shooting Nat a pointed look towards Harry from behind him.

 Natasha seeing the look from Laura, walked up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around him. "Agreed. When it comes time for you to be a father you will be great at it. And, you have plenty of people around you to help guide you in raising children," She told him before whispering, "And if it gets too much let's dump them for a few nights on 'Uncle Tony'."

 Harry laughed at that last part, imagining the look on Tony's face when they leave the kids with him for a few hours. "He'll never forgive us," He chuckled. That didn't mean he wouldn't do it from time to time. After all Harry was kind of rooting for Tony and Pepper to finally wake up and realize they are perfect for each other already. What better way to prepare Tony for a possible future as a father then have him look after Harry's future kids, when he gets around to having any at least.

 "He'll get over it," Natasha shrugged with a smirk, "Either that, or the prank war will start again, and Pepper will kill him for it."

 Just as they were about to discuss family matters, like how Andromeda had been since her status in the family was restored by Sirius's will, Dobby popped in with a potion that Harry did not recognise, but Andromeda did. Dobby then handed it to Nym before saying "Lady Tonksy needs to keep it safe for now!" he scolded. The potion he had gotten was a morning sickness potion. After handing the potion to Nym, he popped out without another word.

 Needless to say, those who had not met Dobby yet looked at Harry pointedly for an explanation, key amongst those people being Nat and Laura, who had never seen a house elf before.

 Nym glared at the spot Dobby had been standing on a moment ago as she hid the potion. "Harry, please tell him to leave my stuff alone! I have everything organized as I like it," She grumbled.

 Nat snorted at that. "If you can call it that," She commented before turning back to Harry. "What was that just now?" She asked, deciding to ignore the potion since the way Nym was hiding it clearly meant it had to be something either regarding the baby or something personal for Nym, which Natasha would ask about when alone with said woman.

 Harry blushed, "That was Dobby, he's a house elf, and my friend," Harry began, "In a sense, they are like magical servants who in exchange for a little bit of our magic, keep houses clean and look after their masters," he added, "Or at least, that’s how Sirius and Remus explained it to me when Dobby offered to become the house elf of House Potter."

 "And when, Harry dear, were you planning to mention having a magical servant to those of us who aren't witches?" Natasha asked sweetly, though those that knew her well enough knew that Harry was in trouble for having failed to mention Dobby before now.

 "Er..." Harry grimaced, "When he decided to introduce himself?" Harry tried weakly.

 Natasha shook her head. "We are going to have a long talk about what is alright to keep from your wives and what isn't, and that will be after you tell us what else you might be hiding without meaning to," She told him and ended that conversation.

 Laura laughed at what Nat said, "Right, you wouldn't be hiding anything important from us, right?" she said, giving him the puppy dog eyes look and causing him to wilt under its power.

 "No! No I'm not!" He answered before giving an unsure, "Least, I don't think I am?" He really didn't know if there was anything he had left to tell them, but if there was something they didn't know about him then he was sure he most likely didn't know about it himself.

 Nym smiled before poking her head out from around her parents, "Not sure you told them about your invisibility cloak yet dear," she said with a shit eating grin.

 "Oh, right," Harry nodded, "That is something I haven't told them about."

 Natasha seemed interested at that, "An invisibility cloak? Wizards actually have those?" She questioned.

 Harry shook his head, "They are very rare. I got mine from my father and I haven't seen anyone else with one," He answered. "Also I'm starting to get too tall to use it if I don't hunch over when wearing it."

 Nym smirked, before quickly drinking her potion while Harry wasn't looking, then sighing in relief, "Anyway, don't you have buisness to attend to dear?" Nym asked pointedly, causing Harry to grimace, he still had things to do today.

 Harry let out a sigh, "I wasn't even working this hard back at my aunt and uncle's house. I need to take a break or else I might collapse," He pointed out to her. He then smirked at her. "And since you most likely can't even tell me what all I have to do today, even though you were told last night what I have to do today, I don't think you get say anything against me taking a short break."

 Laura was about to say something when Nat cut her off, "Sweetie," she said sweetly, "We have to go have girl talk, why don't you go and get to know your father in-law better while we...discuss things…" she finished with a mischievous tone.

 Harry wasn't sure if he liked that tone. It normally meant trouble…and some amount of embracement for him. However, he knew that if she really wanted something he wouldn't really be able to say no unless it was something either really important or something life threatening. So he simply sighed to himself, "Alright," Before turning to Edward, "Come on, they really don't like it when people eavesdrop when they want privacy," He told him before heading for the next room.

 Once the two were gone, Nym threw up a privacy spell, just in case, "So, when do we tell  **him?"**

**~Flash back end~**

~w~

**~Present day~**

 It had taken a little over half a year for Harry to clue into the fact Nym was pregnant, with no shortage of hints from Dobby that he somehow continued to not understand, and another week to come to terms with it.

 Now, he had to deal with Nat's pregnancy, it had been a month since he found out, and her cravings were, well, quite frankly, bizarre she kept claiming she was craving something called 'Poutine', and roasted beef, as well as, strangely enough, 'mutton', the last one had raised everyones eyebrows, even Nat's, and she was the one who had the craving.

 While Nat's cravings were odd, Harry could deal with them. What he really begged to stop was Nym and Tony's teasing about the pregnancy. If Harry found anymore baby stuff stuffed into unexpected places from Nym, or heard one more joke from Tony about Harry and his wives behaving like rabbits, he was sure he would lose it. Thankfully, Pepper tended to take pity on Harry and stop most of Tony's more recent attempts to torment the poor guy.

 Then came Nat's newly found craving for fish sticks and custard. That had made Nym laugh, at least until Nat pointed out that Nym had craved something that had to be custom made, much to Harry's bewilderment at what it was, and Laura and Nat's amusement, as well as Nym's embarrassment, to this day, it was a source of embarrassment for Nym. That odd food item was apparently chocolate covered bugs, granted, Lily loved to eat strange things too, but her mother still took first place in the 'Things that Harry never wanted to try' contest. Laura had then pointed out that Nat's craving for fish sticks and custard was just like that Doctor Who bloke that Harry had gotten her into watching on TV. She had been hesitant to get into a science fiction show initially, that is, until Harry showed her the episode where the Tenth Doctor saved people on an underground motorway.

 Outside of cravings, Harry, Laura, and Nym also had to deal with Nat's mood swings. That had quickly become a game of 'hide anything that could be used as a weapon', whenever her mood would shift to anger. When Nat would just cry and want to be alone however…well…let's just say everyone had to move into one of the other bedrooms for a while until she calmed down. Thankfully, for the most part, she didn't suffer too many shifts in her mood, which is what made the times that she  _did_ , that much worse as they would all be caught off guard by it. Harry had half a mind to move in with Sirius until the babies are born in the hopes of surviving this 'pregnancy of terror' as Laura had dubbed it in private. He was also starting to worry about when the time came for Laura to fall pregnant, and boy was that girl excited at the thought of having children of her own after she'd seen how adorable Lily was. There was also the fact of Nym wanting more children too, Harry was kinda scared of her future cravings and mood swings.

 When Nym had gone through  _her_  mood swings while pregnant with Lily, it had been scary, not nearly as scary as Nat's, granted, but close. Like the time she had gotten really angry real quick, and had tried to gut Laura with spells, forcing Laura to knock her out. When Harry had asked what had set her off Nym had given a shrug and said that nothing had set her off, she just went from normal to angry and wanted to kill something. That had made Harry avoid her for the rest of the day.

 As the days rolled by, the cravings began to get weirder, the less said about that, the better and the less embarrassed Nat was.

 As Harry woke up this morning, he knew something was off when he felt someone on top of him, looking to see who it was, he was scared when he saw Nym, sleeping and drooling, next to a redhead who had her eyes closed, and was sleeping soundly on the floor, apparently having rolled off the bed while sleeping. Scattered around the room were several EMPTY bottles of Ogden's Old Firewhisky, and there were a lot of them.

 Harry let out a small groan of, "Not again..." Before covering his face with the pillow that had been under his head. He could only hope that there were no new women in the room with him, as he's sure he wouldn't be able to handle someone new right now.

 Hearing the groan, Nym herself also groaned, "Ugh my head..." she muttered, "My tongue feel like sandpaper..." she groaned, then she saw the woman next to the bed. "Wait a minute..." she muttered, as she ran through a blurry and jumbled set of memories, then she went wide eyed as she realised who the woman was. "Ah crap, I messed up," she said.

 Harry slowly brought his head from under the pillow and narrowed his eyes at her. This was her fault? "Explain...now!" He said in a low tone that told her he wouldn't be letting her get away without explaining things to him. He'd gotten better at getting answers out of both Nym and Laura over the year or two that they had been married, but Nat could still be a problem from time to time.

 Nym was about to begin speaking when Nat entered, looking excited, only to stop when she took in the occupants of the room, first looking at Nym, then Harry, then she saw the red head, who was clad in green panties and bra with four leaf clovers and leprechauns on them. "Nym..." Nat said dangerously, "What is the ex-Shield agent codenamed Shamrock doing here?"

 Harry looked down at the woman on the floor, who was still sleeping, before sighing and disappearing under the pillow again. "EXPLAIN!" Harry shouted through the pillow. How the hell had he ended up with a former Shield agent in his bed along with Nym? How was she even involved with this in the first place?

 Nym gulped hard, which was difficult since her throat was dry. "We met at some pub diner downtown, I was blowing off some steam, we got to talking, had a few drinks, and things got carried away…?" Nym began, then sighed, "Fine, from what I can remember, nothing happened, she just got drunk as a skunk, and so we decided to crash here not sure how she ended up in your room though, as I recall lending her my room…"

 Before Nym could continue, the woman on the floor groaned, painfully. "Ugh, what hit me?" she said in a thick Irish accent, "Someone get the traffic cam footage, cause I got run over!" she slurred as she slowly rolled over and then got up to lean against the dresser, seeing Nym, she said, "Oh, hello again Nym, mighty fine whiskey we had yesterday," then she saw the other two people in the room, "Da fuck you doing here Nat?" she said in shock, causing Harry to groan. This was going to be a  _fun_  conversation, he was sure about that.

 Nat smiled mysteriously at her, "I could ask the same thing, only I would be asking what you are doing sleeping on the floor of my husband's bedroom." She then narrowed her eyes, "And it had better be a good reason," She warned, making Harry wish he could apperate out of the room, maybe even off the planet in fear of what might happen next.

**~w~**

**AN: Ogremen: So, what you think guys and gals? An interesting turn of events at the ending there isn't it? Are we seeing the emergence of a new wife, or, are we seeing a friend for Nym? lol anyway, now to hand the 'mic' over to the lovely Oracle! ^w^**

**Oracle: Like always he turns it over to me lol. Sorry for the overly long wait everyone. We took a break to rest, I went to a four day convention, and then it was a bit of a struggle to get us focused on this chapter even though it's small. But at least we got something out for all of you as well as went over a bit regarding Nym's pregnancy alongside some fun little details and Easter eggs. We'll try to get back into normal writing habits, but at the moment it may be a slow process. Thanks for sticking with us and not hating us for taking all this time. I promise we'll try to do better in the future.**


	18. Strange, Doctor Strange

**Ogremen: Before we go on with the AN,** **_without_ ** **the AN, the total chapter is 4,524 words, with the AN, it is 5,160 words. So no complaining about padding! P.s. this number is not including this part that is, lol**

**AN: Ogremen: Hey everyone, Ogremen here, Ogre for short, anyway, it would seem some people don't understand that Fan Fiction, in general, is AU, as mentioned in the note before this chapter, that shouldn't need to be stated, furthermore, if you don't want to read our story, then, please, by all means, go find what you want to read, however, we have loads of people who love this story, as shown by the wave of supportive reviews and comments given regarding the note, and that is clearly shown by those who support us with reviews and after that one person who trashed us for not 'following canon'. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter :) Anyway, thanks for all the praise guys, it makes me and Oracle smile and want to continue this story :)**

**Oracle: To those on AO3 wondering what this is about, it's about a reviewer on fanfiction.net who seemed to think that because certain characters in canon Harry Potter and the Norse Myths are one way, that was the ONLY way for them to be in any story. So I had to put out a note reminding anyone who was new to the story and made it that far in that the story is an AU one and thus characters are not going to be canon or as they are in the myths. I felt it was worth reminding anyone who made it this far and seemed to forget this important bit of information. So sorry to the AO3 readers who were confused by the opening AN. Also just so everyone is clear, when we use bold font outside of the story it means that WE, the authors are the ones talking to you, the readers. But when the bold font is in the story then it's just to give location or other important things like that.**

 

**Also, to the guest review who was confused about Hela. She is, in Norse myth** **,** **Loki's daughter with Jörmungandr and Fenrir as her brothers. Only in the movie Thor Ragn** **aro** **k was she ever Odin's daughter. At least as far as we know. We decided to keep in line with the myths and comics rather then follow the MCU on that point.**

**Now then, let's get to the chapter.**

**~w~**

 Nym groaned and said, directing her words at Shamrock, "Apparently we crashed at my place..." she groaned, only for Nat to cut in before anything more could be said.

 "Your place Nym?" Natasha questioned, "From what I recall your place is that train wreck of a flat you have back in England. This is  _our_  home. Yours’s, mine, Harry's, Laura's, and Lily's, and by the way, coming home drunk again with Molly here does not set a good example for your daughter," She scolded, "Now then, I strongly suggest you start explaining things, and be quick about it. Harry has a meeting to get to in two hours." Natasha made a point to ignore the groan from Harry at that and went to set out a good suit for him to wear to said meeting since he clearly wasn't about to get up.

 Nym groaned again, "Ugh, I went to my favorite bar, the  _Luck o' the Irish Pub_ ," she began, "But, after an hour, we kinda got sloshed, then we somehow ended up here, and not sure what exactly happened in between…"

 Harry sighed, "How then did you both end up in this room? Why was your friend not shown to one of the guest rooms? Please explain that Nym or I will have Natasha assign you actual work around the building and expect you to do it for the whole day," Harry threatened, knowing that Nym wouldn't want to do any job that Natasha would give her as a punishment.

 Before Nym could begin explaining, Laura called from the living room, "Hey, Harry, Nym's on TV with some red haired woman…looks like they broke into a zoo?" she finished questionably.

 Harry glared at Nym, "A zoo…A  _zoo_ ?!" He questioned in pure disbelief before sighing. "Natasha, arrange a meeting with Captain Stacy for some time today. I have a feeling charges will be pressed against Nym for that…" He also had a feeling there was more to the story then them just breaking into a Zoo, but as Laura hadn't mentioned anything else, Harry assumed that Captain Stacy was doing his best to keep it out of the media, to which Harry was  _very_  grateful for.

 Natasha sighed and looked at her tablet, "Actually, he is here already and waiting, so, that will be your first meeting for the day, then we will go to the scheduled meeting, and then you also have a meeting with a Doctor Strange," she said.

 Nym meanwhile was fearful of what Captain Stacy will want from her for apparently breaking into a zoo. As well as a few tiny shreds of memories of other things that she was starting to recall. "If he says anything about an old folks home, a turtle, and bubble gum, I swear I can explain everything! Just...give me a few hours to work out the explanation..."

 Harry stared at Nym for several seconds before turning to Natasha. "Give her a full work load to keep her out of trouble for the rest of the day…maybe even the rest of the week," Harry ordered, ignoring Nym's groan about him over reacting and how much her head was killing her.

 Harry then turned to the redhead he  _wasn't_  married to. "So, you're a Shield agent?" he asked carefully.

 " _Former_  Shield agent," the redhead said, "Name's Molly Fitzgerald, codenamed Shamrock," she smiled, "I own a pub downtown thats frequented by quite a few Shield agents and also local heroes, won't say who though," she said with a wink, then grimaced as a headache hit. "Nym here stopped by for a pint around the time you lot moved into this there Oscorp Industries building, well, Auror Corp. now, can't tell you how many heroes are glad to see that fucker shut out of his own business."

 "I think most of the city is happy he's gone, though his son  _is_  still around. Have to check in with Harry later to see how he's adjusting to his new role in the company..." Harry had mumbled the last part. It had been a while since he'd last spoken with the younger Osborn, not since he'd given him his role in the company, though Harry had heard a fair amount of good things regarding his choice of placement for the remaining Osborn. But he would have to meet with Harry face to face to be sure the guy liked his work and if he needed anything. But that was for a later time.

 Nat sighed as she helped Harry up and pushed him towards the bathroom while also giving him his clothes for the day. Once she was sure he was showering, she turned to Molly, "You, get dressed, and go get some breakfast," she said flatly.

 Molly grimaced, "Really? The harsh treatment?" she asked painfully, "I mean, I know he is married, but I was only looking for a night of fun that time..." she tried lamely.

 "And you know he doesn't keep things from her. You almost ruined his life that night with your attempts to seduce him," Natasha reminded Molly "Now get your clothes on and go eat, unless you would rather I march you out of the room as you are now and throw you out of the building. I'm sure that will look great for your pub," Natasha threatened.

 Molly grumbled under her breath as she got dressed and headed to the kitchen, muttering under her breath as she did about how people prefer working with Barton since it’s not all about the job with him.

 Natasha rolled her eyes as Molly left. "If only she knew," Natasha smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "But that is for another time." Natasha then set Harry's suit for the day on the bed before grabbing Nym and dragging her out of the room. "Harry get dressed if you want time to eat after you meet with Captain Stacy. Don't worry about Nym, I have a full work load in mind for her today."

**~w~**

**~Time Skip to a half hour later~**

 Harry sighed as he finished his meeting with Captain Stacy. Fortunately for Nym she was getting simple charges of trespassing and mischief making...though it also helped that Harry promised to provide the NYPD with some top of the line anti-riot gear that his company had recently hammered out…Granted, it was part of a trial and error program he and Stacy hammered out, but, that was beside the point.

 As Harry walked towards his next meeting, munching on some toast he had snagged from the kitchen, he couldn't help sighing, they were so tedious and boring, but, Nat had been right about them being important, and this one was going to be a long one since it would be the first real company meeting between him and the new department heads since he took over.

~w~

 Harry smiled, as he walked out the board room he and the department heads had been meeting in. So far there were no real problems, and any that had developed had quickly been taken care of by HR and the Department heads themselves. As he made his way into the elevator that would take him to the top floor, he was surprized to meet a man in a long red cloak standing in the corner of the elevator. "Harry Potter I presume?" the man said in a velvety voice.

 Harry stopped in his tracks for a moment, wondering what the  _fuck_  a wizard was doing in his elevator at that moment. He then mentally slapped himself upside the head as no wizard in Amerca wears that shade of red. They are all too business like and prefer duller colors for their cloaks, and that's only if they bother to wear any at all. "I'm sorry sir, you seem to have me at a disadvantage here. Who are you?" Harry questioned as he finished getting into the elevator.

 "Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, at your service," he said, "I am here with a proposal," he added with a smile.

 Harry nodded. "Right, Natasha said that you were here for a meeting," Harry said to himself. "I'm sorry, Sorcerer Supreme? I fear I don't recognize that title. You'll have to explain that one to me." Harry wondered if this was an American title and that's why he was unfamiliar with it. Then again, why wouldn't anyone tell him about this man before now if he was. Harry then looked the man over, trying to get a feel for who he might be dealing with as a person.

 Doctor Strange appeared to be a white male, possibly somewhere in the six foot area of height with an average build. He seemed to be maybe in his late thirties, though the streaks of white in his black hair, making it a little hard to tell. The man was wearing a very strange get up that seemed most blue, with the red cloak standing out against his outfit and some kind of golden amulet around his neck. Over all, Harry felt the man looked like what most muggles expected a 'sorcerer' to look like, and part of Harry wondered if this man really had any magic or if he was just some nut off the street who just thought he had magic. No matter which was true, Harry would grant him the chance to speak before judging the man any further.

 Strange smiled, "I am here to offer a proposal. I am aware you are part of what is known as the ‘Wizarding World’, while I on the other hand am a member of another branch of magic users, and we would like to offer you a chance to learn different magic, something we have never offered a member of the Wizarding World before," he spoke seriously, implying that he was putting a lot of trust and faith in Harry, which was something Dumbledore had never done.

 Harry, having never heard of any other magic then what he's seen and done over the years, was, understandably, skeptical of what Strange had just said. "Oh? You'll have to forgive me if I don't take you at your word right away, Doctor Strange. I have had many people come to me with claims of rather odd things with little proof to offer," Harry said as the elevator came to a stop and he stepped off without looking. Only to stop in his tracks as he noticed he was in the entrance hall for a completely different building, one that appeared far older than his company. Turning Harry raised a brow at Strange who was giving him an amused smirk. "I take it this is your doing," Harry said with a flat look. It wasn't a question, as there was no doubt that this was Strange's doing. "Alright then, seeing how Apparition doesn't work like this, I can only assume you speak true about what you said. So, what do you want in return for this offer of magical education in your brand of magic? Also, kindly make sure I am back at work in the next two hours as I have more meetings to attend that my one wife will kill me if I miss."

 Stephen smiled, "Well, first off, you could inform me of things going on in the wizarding world, maybe even source me some magical items for study? In exchange, I would teach you many useful magic’s for everyday things and also some battle magic’s, sound fair?" He replied with a smile.

 Harry thought about it. "I already have magic for things like battle, and I am learning more from my one wife. What makes your magic better for me to learn then what I already know? So far all I've seen is a more smoother means to travel then Apparition is," Harry pointed out.

 Strange smiled, "Are you able to make weapons out of Air and the other elements, can your magic make artifacts that last for millennia without depowering?" he countered with a smirk.

 Harry crossed his arms, "In my second year a student managed to make a snake appear out of nowhere during dueling club. I would say that is close to what you are asking," Harry smiled. He had to be sure that he was going to get a good deal if he agreed to this, and so far Strange had one thing, possibly two going for him in terms of magic that Harry could see.

 Strange smirked, "We also have magic’s that you can use to trap your opponents in a mirror realm that has no end, there you could then defeat them without harming the local environment or alerting the local populace that something is up," Stephen countered.

 "Why waste time with that when I could just paralyse them with a single spell?" Harry shrugged. Though the mirror realm did sound like a useful tool. He would give Strange that much.

 "Did I mention we are not bound by any government that restricts the use of magic? That we can use this magic in full view of the public with no one punishing us for it?" Stephen offered, his smirk growing at the slight widening of Harry's eyes at that. "I believe your wizarding government frowns on such things with your type of magic," He pointed out.

 Now that was very interesting to Harry. The chance to have magic that he could publicly use, without MACUSA coming down on him for it, would be a big help, even more so when his family is threatened in public. "Well, that would be very useful," Harry noted. "And all you want in return is objects of magic from the wizarding world to study as well as news from the wizarding world?" Harry questioned.

 Stephen nodded, "The news would help us understand your world better," he said, "As for the objects, well, anything would be useful, after all, we don't really know much about your wizarding world, at least, nothing really beyond knowing it exists anyway," he said shamefully. "You governments don't seem to like sharing information, not even amongst themselves."

 Harry nodded, "Yes, they can be...as my wife Luara's father puts it, 'anal', about that sort of thing," He agreed, wondering why no one had thought to mention magic like this to him before now. "I shall see about arranging for you to receive some wizarding newspapers, that should start to help with learning more of our world. And I believe I may be able to call upon some friends to help send you objects containing, or altered by, our magic for your studies. Also, if you want, I can put you in touch with one Hermione Granger, one of the brightest witches I personally know. She should be able to help teach you things about the wizarding world and our magic," Harry agreed. He would also see about arranging for Doctor Strange to get some magical history books, along with other books he felt the man would be interested in reading. Though he would have to personally make sure to explain the Monster Book of Monsters to Strange, just so nothing happened to the man upon getting that particular book.

 Doctor Strange smiled, "That would be greatly appreciated, Mr. Potter," he said, "If you like, we can begin your training now, if you have a training room?"

 Harry nodded and, once Stephen had exited the elevator, followed him to the training room. Sure, Harry had thought about how MACUSA might react to this agreement, but Stephen had stated that he knew about the wizarding world and thus, as a magic person himself, was clearly not someone MACUSA felt the need to Obliviate. There for the agreement should be alright. Though he would be sure to check out the story behind this 'Alternative magic user', and see if he had been completely honest with Harry. But for now, Harry was almost buzzing with excitement at the thought of what he might learn from Stephen, it almost reminded him of how he felt that first day at Hogwarts. "Just to remind you, I only have two hours at the most right now before I must be back for a meeting. Though I'm sure we can figure out when would be best to have these lessons regularly," Harry reminded Stephen.

 "Of course Mr. Potter," Doctor Strange said, "And please, call me Stephen," he said as he opened the door to a surprisingly advanced training yard.

 Harry watched and paid careful attention as Stephen began to go through the basics of his type of magic, showing off some of the things that he could do with it, and explaining how it differed from the kind of magic that Harry used as far as Stephen could see. The visual appearance of Stephen's magic alone was far more impressive than most of what Harry had seen in his life, and the fact that it was all wandless just made it all the more better in his mind. Harry found himself once again falling in love with magic as a part of him wondered about the kind of magic that lay within Asgard, or any other part of the universe. ' _How many different types could there be?_ ' He wondered to himself. Maybe one day he'd know the answer to that question, but for now he had to get started on his training if he wanted to learn as much as he could before he'd have to return to work.

 ~w~

**~With the ladies back at home~**

 Nat sighed as she took in the scene in front of her, Nym and Darcy were playing dress up with Lily, who was busy sucking on some of Laura's precious homemade applesauce, though, to call it applesauce was a bit of a misnomer, as instead of apples, it was made of pumpkins, much to Laura's frustration, as she had wanted to give it to Harry so he could try her cooking.

 "If you don't want her to steal it then you shouldn't have had it in reach of her," Nym had teased Laura. "You know she just loves to try new things!"

 "But I made it for Harry to try!" Laura complained. "How much longer is he going to be in that meeting with Dr. Strange?"

 Natasha looked at her phone and sighed. Harry had been gone a while, and a check of the meeting rooms had shown no sign of either him or Dr. Strange. It made her worry some, as she wasn't fully sure just who the man was outside of being a former surgeon. She'd tried to dig up more about him, but there really wasn't anything to find outside of his struggles to mend his hands after an accident ruined them and a report of him bringing some bald woman in odd yellow clothing to a hospital where the woman had died. She would have to speak with Harry when he wasn't busy with other things. That is so long as he gets to his other meetings in time, if not, well, she would be sure to read him the riot act and demand to know what was so much more important than the meetings he was  _supposed_  to be attending. "I can't say when he will be free to try it, seeing how Dr. Strange did not say much about why he wanted to meet Harry outside of it being of a beneficial nature for both parties. He seemed to only want to speak to Harry about this though." Natasha swore if Harry got himself suckered into something that would be more of a drain on the company and family she would never let him live it down.

 Nat sighed and headed to the kitchen to cook lunch, after all, out of the three of them, she was the only one who could match Harry's skills in the kitchen with several hours of cleaning afterwards and a fair amount of questions of 'is it editable?'. Deciding on making pasta, she started with cooking the noodles, adding Ragu that she heated up, and then some Sun Dried Tomato Pesto, premade from the store. She then mixed it all together and smiled. Ragu, she had found, was watery, while Sun Dried Tomato Pesto from the store came in such small bottles, but together you had a good, flavorful tomato pasta sauce that could easily cover the pasta she had cooked up for everyone.

 "Lily! Leave some for your father to try!" Laura's protest could be heard from the kitchen.

 "Just make some more after lunch," Nym waved off uncaringly.

 "Nym, don't spoil Lily by letting her get away with everything!" Natasha called as she started to dish out the pasta. "She'll never grow up right if you do that, and you know how Harry feels about spoiled children."

 "Lily's not going to end up like Harry's cousin," Nym defended, as she then pouted, "Besides, I can spoil her all I want as she is a toddler!" she then blew a raspberry on Lily's exposed tummy, causing her to giggle and protest, allowing Laura to take the pumpkin sauce, much to Lily's annoyance when her mother stopped blowing raspberries.

 As Nat came back into the room, it was to see Laura sighing in defeat as she handed Lily back the pumpkin sauce, much to Lily's delight.

 When Laura saw Nat smiling at her she glared at Nat in response, saying, "You try avoiding and saying no to her kitty eyes!" she said, "Especially since I mean that literally since she inherited her mother’s transforming powers!" she grumbled.

 Nat shook her head before turning to Nym. "If neither of you learn to say no to her now, then it will become impossible to in the future, when she's older," She warned before turning back to Laura. "Guess we know who needs more training," She teased before announcing lunch was ready.

 Harry sighed as he came in to the room suddenly and sat down, his face down. "Daddy ok?" Lily asked worriedly for a one year old.

 "Where have you been?" Laura questioned, noticing that Harry appeared to have been through the ringer.

 Harry forced himself to sit up in his seat and give a smile to Lily. "Daddy is ok Lily. He just tired..." He told her before answering Laura. "Dr. Stephen Strange turned out to be a magic user, but not the sort that myself and Nym are. He offered to teach me his ways in exchange for knowledge of the wizarding world," He explained, "From what he told me, MACUSA seems to know about him but...well...you know how they are about secrets and sharing. So he decided to speak to me about this. I get trained in magic that is not regulated by any governing body, and he gets to learn about the wizarding world. And after having my first lessons with him I can safely say that it is more than a fair trade."

 "That still doesn't change the fact that you disappeared without a trace," Natasha pointed out to him pointedly.

 "To show he wasn't making stuff up he made the elevator open to his New York base rather than the floor I had been heading for. So I was there for that meeting and the training." He then gave Nat a small smile. "I made it back in time to eat before my next meeting though," He pointed out hopefully.

 "Harry," Nat began dangerously, "What is one of the biggest rules this family has?" She asked pointedly, causing Nym to giggle, only to stop when Nat glared at her. Laura then smirked, only to receive a glare of her own. Nat then turned back to Harry, looking at him pointedly.

 Harry sighed, "Not to go anywhere with anyone unless someone else in the family knows you're leaving the building, even more so when it's someone we don't have a lot of information about," Harry hoped he had the right one. After all once they had gotten settled as a family, all four of them had spent hours outlining rules that everyone in the family were expected to follow, and that list had gotten pretty big, very quickly. Harry was sure that the list would cover most of the living room wall if they posted it there, and their living room was pretty big as it was.

 "Yes, exactly, and what did you do honey?" Nat asked sweetly, causing Harry to grimace.

 Nat snickered, "Me thinks someone earned themselves the doghouse!" she said smugly.

 "I didn't know he was going to take me anywhere!" Harry defended. "I mean the only kind of instant transportation I'm use to is Apparating and he didn't do that. The elevator door open and we walked out into his base! I had no control over that. Besides," Here Harry gave Nat a grin that had been labeled his 'little shit grin'. "You tell me all the time it's rude to use my phone during meetings and that training is no place to be on my phone. You even made that a rule. So you can give me hell for following your rules. Also you are the one who set up the meeting with Stephen so this is all on you."

 Nat glared, she sometimes hated logic, "Very true, but you forget, you worried your family, and that is where you messed up, as if the meeting goes weird, you're to call and let us know where you are love," she said, "As punishment, doghouse, no sleeping with any of us for three weeks!" she said, causing Laura and Nym to groan alongside Harry.

 "Aw come on Nat. Isn't that a little too harsh?" In her mind Nym was adding 'towards us', as it was kind of unfair for them. Even more so since Nym still had yet to complete Laura's latest sex lesson with Harry.

 Nat glared at Nym, "You've got  _more_  than enough toys to keep you entertained, and I'm sure Laura can go without sex for a while," She told her before adding, "Also you had better go get your lunch and eat since you still haven't completed the list of things I set out for you this morning."

 Nym pouted but complied as she wolfed down her food and got to work on the list of things Nat wanted her to do. 

 Harry, on the other hand, having passed out from lack of energy and was snoring into his half eaten meal.

 "Daddy sleepin!" Lily cheered happily as she clapped.

 Natasha sighed and took his plate into the kitchen to wrap up for later. She'd let him have a short nap before his next meeting. And once all of his work was done, she would get a full outline of just what he'd agreed to give Dr. Strange in return for these lessons and just what Harry thinks he can do with this new type of magic. She would also have to message someone at Shield about this new magic and Dr. Strange. Clearly he was a person to look out for and might be someone Fury would want on the Avengers.

**~w~**

**AN: Ogremen: Well, it seems Lily is a smart kid after all, lol she already talking at age 1, lol. And don't worry, Shamrock is NOT Lily Potter, Harry's the mother, nor is Lily a spirit, what she is, has yet to be revealed, sorry to those who thought they had figured it out, lol. Anyway, now as usual, a word from Oracle!**

**Oracle: We're sorry to our FF readers who got their hopes of when they saw what seemed to be a new chapter posted just for it to be a note, but as many of you commented in your reviews it was needed to be said. And on the plus side since moderating reviews, thank you to everyone who commented on how to do this you are all fantastic people, since starting to mod reviews there have been ZERO toxic/troll reviews from guest readers. Also the support and love we got from everyone was so great and encouraging to receive, so thank you everyone for all your love and support, you are all beautiful people and we are happy to keep bringing you our story like this. You really make it worth the struggle to create this fic. We shall do everything in our power to continue to bring this story to you and hope that with each new chapter we continue to bring joy, amusement, laughs, and excitement to each of you. We love our readers/fans so much.**

**In regards to this chapter, Harry's now learning some magic that isn't going to get him flagged by MACUSA. I'm sure many of you out there have an idea what this could mean for Harry's future. So, if you are interested, why not leave your thoughts in the reviews about possible names for Harry's hero persona. What title/codename should he use? What do you think he should wear? Let's hear your thoughts on what a Superhero Harry Potter could be.**


End file.
